A matter of time
by luciegx
Summary: Marinette et Adrien sont désormais en terminale, doivent démêler leurs sentiments respectifs et gérer leurs nouvelles émotions d'adolescent. Pas toujours facile lorsqu'on est super-héros. De nouveaux pouvoirs, de nouvelles expériences, de nouveaux défis et de nouveaux ennemis, mêler la vie de protecteur de Paris et de jeune adulte pourrait vite s'avérer très compliqué.
1. Chapitre 1

Je poste cette fiction sans vraiment y avoir réfléchi, sans vraiment avoir de chapitres d'avance et sans vraiment avoir d'idée directrice mais j'espère vraiment qu'elle vous plaira !

* * *

Selon la plupart des philosophes, l'instinct humain n'existe pas.

L'instinct étant l'ensemble des comportements innés grâce auxquels un animal répond aux stimulations de son environnement, l'Homme serait plutôt soumis à des pulsions, qui elles-mêmes seraient régulées par son esprit, ses pensées.

Marinette a beaucoup réfléchi à la question depuis le jour où elle était devenue Ladybug.

L'instinct de survie, de fuite ou de reproduction sont des phénomènes bien existants. Mais pas aussi intenses de ce qui relève d'un réel comportement instinctif chez la survie, la fuite ou la reproduction des animaux.

Mais, devant une situation de vie ou de mort, l'instinct animal, l'instinct primaire prend le dessus sur la raison, sur les sentiments, sur tout. L'humain a beau être une espèce évoluée et en perpétuel changement, il n'en reste pas moins un mammifère.

Alors, devant un danger imminent, l'être humain fuit. Pour sauver sa vie.

Marinette a beaucoup réfléchi à la question, et en est arrivée à la conclusion qu'elle avait développé un nouvel instinct. Un instinct dont personne ne parle, dont personne ne connaît l'existence.

L'instinct de super-héros.

Un sixième sens. Quelque chose qui, à partir du moment où elle a enfilé ses boucles d'oreilles le jour de la rentrée de troisième, s'est insinué dans ses veines, dans ses nerfs, dans ses neurones, partout. Comme s'il avait toujours été là.

Paradoxalement, cet instinct est en réalité l'opposé de tous les autres.

Comme une voiture en sens inverse sur l'autoroute, à pleine vitesse. Elle peut éviter les autres voitures pendant un temps, ne pas rentrer à pleine vitesse dans une autre. Mais juste pendant quelques secondes. Quelques minutes tout au plus.

Mais ensuite ?

Que se passe-t-il quand la voiture lancée à cent-cinquante kilomètres à l'heure sur l'autoroute heurte une autre voiture, toute aussi rapide ?

Quelle voiture est le plus endommagée ?

Celle qui allait dans le sens inverse ? Ou celle qui allait dans le sens attendu ?

C'est une question à laquelle Marinette n'a jamais eu à répondre.

Jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

* * *

C'était une belle journée. Les températures étaient assez élevées pour que ce soit agréable, sans pour autant dépasser la barre des vingt degrés. Une douce brise courait dans les rues de Paris, soulevant les quelques feuilles échouées sur les trottoirs, caressant les visages des passants.

Il était tôt. À peine sept heures. Pourtant ce matin, Marinette s'était réveillée sans broncher - ou presque - mais surtout à l'heure. Ce qui sur un mois entier pouvait se compter sur les doigts d'une main, amputée de deux ou trois doigts la plupart du temps.

Un sentiment se frayait un chemin à travers son esprit, un sentiment qu'elle avait déjà eu auparavant, comme tout le monde. Mais jamais aussi fort. Elle pouvait le sentir, cette journée allait être particulière. Le genre de journée dont on se souvient.

Tout en laissant couler un filet d'eau chaude sur son corps, Marinette ne se doutait pas encore d'à quel point elle voyait juste.

Ce fut même en avance que Marinette arriva au lycée. Et pour une fois elle n'avait pas enfilé les premiers vêtements qui lui étaient tombés sous la main, n'avait pas emprisonnés ses cheveux dans une queue de cheval et filé hors de chez elle sans demander son reste.

Aujourd'hui, elle avait eu le temps de s'apprêter un peu plus et se sentait à l'aise avec elle-même, avec son apparence, ce qui, encore une fois, n'arrivait vraiment pas très souvent. Être une super-héroïne reconnue et aimée de tous ne voulait pas dire qu'elle ne redevenait pas une adolescente normale une fois détransformée. Ça ne voulait pas dire qu'une fois sous son aspect humain, ses complexes et ses insécurités s'étaient évaporés.

Bien au contraire.

Elle avait l'impression de devoir toujours mettre la barre plus haute, de toujours devoir faire mieux, de toujours devoir s'améliorer. Ce qui est très compliqué quand on sauve Paris tous les jours. Comment faire mieux que secourir une ville entière à dix-sept ans ?

Profitant du beau temps, Marinette gagna un de ces endroits préférés au lycée, reclus, tranquille, presque chaleureux. En effet, une fois l'année de troisième terminée, l'étape fatidique de l'entrée au lycée était arrivée, entraînant avec elle le vent du changement : l'inévitable changement d'établissement.

La plupart de ses camarades s'étaient retrouvés dans le même lycée qu'elle, si bien que sa classe n'avait pas vraiment changé depuis le collège.

Mais le nombre de personne présentes dans l'enceinte du lycée avait lui évolué. Habituée à son petit collège, Marinette avait dû faire face à la foule que représentaient les élèves inscrits dans son nouveau lycée.

Alors, elle s'était trouvé cette petite cachette. Il s'agissait d'une petite cour prêt de l'entrée de l'établissement. L'accès était camouflé par des branches et des feuilles qui ne s'arrêtaient pas de pousser et qui n'avaient pas été coupées depuis bien longtemps. Marinette n'allait pas s'en plaindre, cet endroit lui convenait totalement.

Installée sur un des bancs en pierre disposés dans cette petite cour, Marinette ferma les yeux un instant, essayant de se débarrasser de ce sentiment d'appréhension et d'excitation à la fois quant à cette journée. Ce n'était pas chose à faire d'ignorer son instinct, Tikki le lui avait dit plusieurs fois, mais cette sensation prenait de plus en plus de place dans son esprit, si bien qu'elle ne pouvait penser à rien d'autre qu'à ce sentiment qui lui rongeait son sang-froid.

— Mari ?

L'intéressée sursauta à l'appel de son nom. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent en un éclair et ses sourcils se froncèrent.

— Adrien ?

Le lycéen lui offrit un sourire timide et se frotta l'arrière du crâne.

Marinette était surprise de le voir ici. Personne ne connaissait cet endroit, pas même Alya.

C'était là où elle se rendait pour se (dé)transformer, pour se ressaisir, pour se calmer. Pour lutter contre ce trop-plein d'émotions qui menaçait de l'étouffer à chaque questionnement, à chaque remise en question.

Bizarrement, elle ne fut pas perturbée. Juste étonnée. Pourtant, si n'importe qui d'autre avait mis un pied dans ce qui s'apparentait à un sanctuaire pour la jeune fille, elle aurait été plus que perturbée.

Mais pas avec Adrien.

Pourquoi ? Elle n'en avait absolument aucune idée.

— Désolé de te déranger… Je t'ai vu entrer et…

Marinette ne put s'empêcher de sourire devant ses joues rougissantes et son air gêné. Elle n'aurait jamais imaginé l'imperturbable Adrien en train de rougir.

— T'en fais pas, le rassura-t-elle en lui faisant une place à côté d'elle.

Ils restèrent silencieux quelques secondes, ou quelques minutes, ils ne sauraient le dire. Ce n'était pas un silence embarrassé. C'était un silence de réflexion. Comme s'ils cogitaient à la même chose qui leur torturait l'esprit.

\- J'ai une sensation bizarre, lui avoua-t-elle finalement.

Adrien tourna la tête et scruta un instant le profil de Marinette. Ses longs cheveux noirs, ses interminables cils, ses tâches de rousseur, la courbure de ses lèvres.

— Moi aussi.

Pile au moment où les yeux d'Adrien se détournèrent de ses lèvres, elle ancra son regard dans le sien.

— Tout va bien se passer ? lui demanda Marinette.

Une lueur se mit alors à briller dans les yeux verts du jeune homme. Une lueur qu'elle connaissait, qu'elle avait déjà vu des milliers de fois. Mais où ?

Comme la raison pour laquelle ça ne l'avait pas dérangée qu'Adrien lui tienne compagnie, elle n'avait pas la réponse à cette question non plus.

Et c'était frustrant.

Parce que la réponse était à portée de main.

— Je te le promets.

Hypnotisée par le regard d'Adrien, Marinette ne se rendit pas compte tout de suite compte qu'il semblait, lui aussi, ébloui.

Ils étaient fascinés l'un par l'autre.

Toutes les solutions que l'un cherchait semblaient être détenues par l'autre.

Une sensation euphorisante et terrifiante à la fois.

Le reste du monde était tellement loin d'eux.

Marinette sentait que quelque chose se passait. Que ses doutes, ses questions et ses peurs n'existaient plus. Qu'elle n'avait aucune raison d'avoir des doutes, des questions ou des peurs parce qu'_il_ était là.

Adrien était là.

Adrien.

Adrien.

Adrien.

— Chaton ?


	2. Chapitre 2

Merci pour vos follow et vos favs, ça me fait vraiment plaisir !

Bonne lecture ^^

* * *

Le déclic s'était fait. Après des années à se torturer l'esprit, à le reconnaître partout et nulle part à la fois, la pièce manquante s'était enfin rajoutée au puzzle.

Un très joli puzzle, soit dit en passant.

Le temps était comme suspendu dans les airs. Les secondes, les minutes ou les heures n'existaient plus, le vent ne caressait plus son visage, les klaxons, les bavardages et les bruits en tous genres se taisaient.

Le monde s'arrêtait de tourner. Pendant une seconde, un siècle ou une année lumière, plus rien n'avait d'importance. Plus de cours, plus de Papillon, plus de sentiments refoulés ou de parisiens à sauver, plus rien.

Sauf cette voix dans sa tête. Cette voix qui lui répétait en boucle cette phrase :

— Chaton, c'est toi ?

C'était une question bien inutile, une question qui n'en était pas vraiment une. Parce que Marinette n'avait jamais été autant persuadée de quoi que soit dans sa vie. Cette affirmation sonnait encore plus vraisemblable, plus juste et plus logique que le fait que la Terre soit ronde, qu'elle tourne autour du Soleil ou que deux et deux font quatre.

Et parmi cet ouragan de doutes et d'interrogations qu'était sa vie, être convaincue à ce point par quelque chose était reposant, presque grisant.

Elle sursauta presque en sentant le pouce d'Adrien frôler sa joue.

— Ma Lady…

La seule chose qui remonta suffisamment à la surface de ses pensées fut une citation de la pièce de théâtre _Antigone_ qu'elle avait au début du lycée : « Il suffit d'un moment pour décider de tout un avenir. »

Et en un battement de cil, Marinette était seule.

Plus de petit vent frais, plus de beau ciel bleu, plus d'Adrien.

Seulement la nuit.

La nuit et son vent glacial, la nuit et son ciel noir, la nuit et sa solitude.

Les émotions bouillirent dans le cerveau de Marinette : de l'incompréhension la plus totale à la peur la plus glaciale en découvrant que son kwami n'était pas avec elle.

Mais que se passait-il ?

Priant pour ne croiser personne dans les couloirs, la jeune fille sortit du lycée en quatrième vitesse, courant presque à travers les rues de la ville pour rentrer chez elle le plus vite possible.

Ce sentiment de vulnérabilité l'assaillait plus intensément à chaque minute.

Il faisait nuit. Elle était une fille dans les rues de Paris. Et surtout, elle n'était que Marinette. Pas moyen de faire appel à ses pouvoirs pour se défendre ou plus simplement, pour rentrer chez elle plus rapidement qu'avec le métro.

Elle n'était vraiment, _vraiment_ pas rassurée.

Au moment où son rythme cardiaque se fit un peu moins chaotique et que ses idées redevinrent à peu près lucides, elle entendit ce qu'elle ne voulait absolument pas entendre.

Des pas, des rires, des interpellations.

Le cauchemar.

C'est là que Marinette se rendit compte de la chance qu'elle avait d'être Ladybug, de pouvoir se défendre, de pouvoir riposter contre n'importe qui. La petite voix de Tikki se mit alors à résonner dans sa tête en écho à ses pensées : « Tu es Ladybug, avec ou sans le masque. »

Avec ou sans costume, avec ou sans pouvoirs, avec ou sans yo-yo magique, elle restait cette jeune femme débordante de courage et de ressources.

Alors, quand ces hommes qui la suivaient dans la rue arrivèrent à elle, avec leurs gloussements et leurs paroles remplies de sous-entendus, Marinette laissa son instinct opérer.

Son genou se téléporta dans l'entre-jambe de l'un, son coude dans le visage de l'autre et ses yeux étaient débordants de colère, submergés de dégoût. Elle se rappelait avec amertume tous ces témoignages, toutes ces histoires, tous ces cauchemars, malheureusement trop courants, de filles agressées en pleine rue, ou n'importe où ailleurs.

En voyant ces deux hommes accroupis par terre, une vague de rage encore plus intense prit le contrôle de son corps.

Les conséquences lui étaient bien égales. C'était juste trop. Beaucoup trop à gérer en même temps.

Sa dernière parcelle de raison fut emportée avec le regard qu'un des deux hommes lui lançait. Ses yeux étaient… ils étaient sales. C'était l'adjectif exact qui lui vint à l'esprit alors qu'elle laissa exploser sa colère.

Un coup de pied plus tard, elle se pencha au-dessus de lui et laissa son poing heurter sa mâchoire. Il paru si surpris qu'une femme puisse riposter que sa rage se multiplia encore si cela était humainement possible.

La réalité était que Marinette ne comprenait vraiment pas. Elle ne comprenait vraiment pas comment un être humain un tant soit peu censé puisse agir avec tant d'irrespect et d'ignorance. Comment un esprit pouvait être aussi pauvre, aussi perverti ?

Alors, son poing rencontra à nouveau son visage. Encore. Et encore.

Le contrôle d'elle-même n'existait plus.

Trop de questions sans réponses. Pourquoi ce rêve ? Pourquoi de telles personnes existaient ? Pourquoi ?

Elle ne voyait plus rien, elle ne ressentait plus rien, elle ne comprenait plus rien. Rien du tout.

Si ces bras ne s'étaient pas entourés autour de sa taille pour l'empêcher de frapper, Marinette ne sait pas si elle se serait un jour arrêtée de cogner. Probablement pas.

En une fraction de seconde, elle se retrouva à terre, la vision toujours brouillée par les larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues.

Malgré tout, elle arriva à percevoir Chat Noir – qui n'était tout bonnement qu'une tâche sombre devant les yeux de Marinette – qui semblait… se battre ?

L'homme sur lequel elle s'était – légitimement – attaquée était toujours au sol, le visage en sang. Le second s'était relevé, et s'apprêtait probablement à s'en prendre à Marinette. Ce que Chat Noir n'avait pas l'air d'accepter du tout.

Une grimace déforma le visage de la jeune fille en entendant un os craquer et un corps tomber sur le trottoir.

Le regard toujours incapable de discerner correctement son environnement, Marinette sursauta quand la main de Chat Noir se posa sur sa taille.

— Désolé, murmura-t-il en retirant vivement ses doigts.

Elle grelota, de froid et de terreur en voyant le visage de l'homme couché sur le sol, le sang recouvrait sa peau et son nez prenait un angle qui n'était définitivement pas normal.

— C'est moi qui ait fait ça ?

Sa voix tremblait tellement qu'elle ne la reconnût même pas.

— Tout va bien. Je te ramène chez toi, chuchota Chat Noir d'une voix qui se voulait rassurante mais qui, elle aussi, était chevrotante.

La pluie tombait en trombe dans les rues de Paris, et quand il plongea son regard électrisant dans le sien, une image s'imprima sur la rétine de Marinette, comme un flash. Le jour de la rentrée de troisième, une pluie torrentielle et Adrien qui lui tendait son parapluie.

Son rêve lui revint en mémoire aussi clairement et réellement qu'elle l'avait vécu.

Rêve ou pas rêve, réalité ou non, les faits restaient les faits. Adrien était Chat Noir. Chat Noir était Adrien. Tout semblait si logique désormais. Adrien n'avait jamais été akumatisé, il n'avait jamais été côte à côté du super-héros et semblait bien – trop – renseigné sur Ladybug.

— Je peux ?

Son esprit revint à l'instant présent, et hocha la tête en comprenant qu'il lui demandait la permission pour glisser ses mains autour d'elle. Elle enroula les siennes autour de son cou et laissa sa tête tomber contre son épaule, à bout de force.

Les lèvres de Chat Noir se déposèrent sur son front dans un baiser aussi léger qu'une plume, aussi doux qu'une caresse et aussi intense qu'une flamme.

Ensuite, tout devint sombre.

* * *

J'essaierai de ne pas poster en pleine nuit la prochaine fois aha, j'espère que ça vous a plu ! J'aborde un sujet qui me tient vraiment à cœur et que je trouve très important à aborder, peu importe le support choisi.

Laissez une review pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé :)


	3. Chapitre 3

**Réponse aux reviews :**

Syoriel : Hello ! Déjà, merci mille fois pour ta longue review, ça me fait vraiment plaisir. Alors, je pense que tout s'éclaircira au fil des chapitres mais tout ce qui se passe depuis le moment où elle s'est réveillée au lycée au début du chapitre deux arrive réellement ! Je pense que tu auras quelques réponses avec ce chapitre et que ça sera un peu plus clair aha :) En tout cas, j'espère qu'il te plaira autant que ceux d'avant, bonne lecture à toi !

Krokmou du 13 : Merci pour ta review ! J'espère aussi que tu comprendras mieux avec ce chapitre mais les éléments de réponse arrivent bientôt, promis ! Bonne lecture !

* * *

Assise sur le rebord de son divan, le regard perdu dans le vide, Marinette ne pouvait que penser au visage de l'homme de tout à l'heure.

Comment pouvait-elle prétendre au rôle de super-héroïne ?

Être Ladybug voulait dire garder son sang-froid dans n'importe quelle situation. Même face au mal absolu, face à tout ce qui la révolte, face à n'importe quoi, elle n'est pas censée se laisser emporter par ses émotions.

Sa vie n'était pas menacée, elle aurait pu fuir, au lieu d'aggraver la situation avec une violence, qui, elle le savait mieux que quiconque, ne résolvait jamais rien.

Son corps tressauta lorsqu'elle sentit la main de Chat Noir se poser sur la sienne.

— Ne me touche pas.

Elle ne voulait pas baisser le regard. Elle ne voulait pas le voir accroupi devant elle. Elle ne voulait pas voir son regard rassurant ni entendre ses paroles réconfortantes. Elle ne méritait pas d'être rassurée ou réconfortée.

— Arrête. Arrête de te punir.

Ses yeux luttèrent pour rester concentrés sur un point, pour ne surtout pas entrer en contact avec ceux de Chat Noir. Perdre le contrôle une nouvelle fois était hors de question, et il avait le don pour lui faire perdre les pédales.

— Il le méritait Marinette. On ne peut pas se comporter comme ça sans qu'il n'y ait de conséquences. Je ne peux pas accepter de vivre dans un monde où des personnes comme ça puissent agir comme ils le veulent sans qu'ils ne leur arrivent jamais rien.

Un rire amer s'échappa de sa bouche alors qu'elle fixait toujours loin devant elle.

— C'est déjà le monde dans lequel tu vis. Plus d'une femme sur dix a été ou sera violée pendant sa vie et plus de quatre-vingts pourcents des femmes ont déjà vécu une forme d'atteinte ou d'agression sexuelle. La majorité des agresseurs sont protégés. On remettra toujours en cause la parole de la victime.

Une larme roula sur sa joue. Suivie d'une autre.

— Mais ce n'est pas une raison. C'était stupide de faire ça.

Chat Noir effleura la main de Marinette.

— Regarde-moi.

Elle secoua la tête, les larmes continuaient de couler. Sa carapace se brisait un peu plus à chaque seconde, à chacun des mots de Chat Noir, elle se désintégrait un peu plus.

— Regarde-moi Mari.

Il ne lui restait aucune force pour lutter. Alors, elle baissa les yeux.

— Tu as le droit de ne pas être parfaite. Et tu as le droit de te sentir bien. Tu as le droit. Lui par contre n'a pas le droit de te prendre ton estime de toi en plus de t'avoir pris ta tranquillité.

Une larme s'échoua sur leurs mains unies et Marinette ne put que murmurer au bout de plusieurs secondes, d'une voix à peine audible :

— Merci.

Un sourire triste étira ses lèvres et il se leva, se dirigeant vers sa coiffeuse. Il attrapa un gant de toilette, l'humidifia avant de s'accroupir à nouveau devant Marinette.

— J'aurais pu le faire toute seule, affirma-t-elle en le voyant nettoyer ses mains pleines de sang.

Un nouveau sourire illumina son visage, sans la moindre trace de tristesse cette fois-ci.

— Oh, crois-moi, je ne remettrai jamais en doute ta capacité à te débrouiller toute seule.

Marinette baissa les yeux, elle aussi souriante.

Durant plusieurs minutes, ils puisaient le réconfort dont ils avaient besoin dans la présence de l'autre. Chat Noir continuait de nettoyer les mains de Marinette qui ne pouvait détacher son regard de ce masque maintenant qu'elle savait qui se cachait en-dessous.

Désormais rentrée chez elle, en sécurité, au chaud et les pensées redevenues claires, Marinette s'autorisa à réfléchir à ce rêve. Et, plus elle spéculait dessus, plus il semblait s'éloigner du rêve en lui-même. C'était beaucoup trop lucide, trop logique, trop réel.

Un rêve est flou, invraisemblable la plupart du temps. Les détails ne restent pas longtemps dans notre esprit, ils s'évaporent peu après le réveil. Or, Marinette était revenue au monde réel depuis plus d'une heure et les détails étaient toujours ancrés dans son cerveau.

Elle aurait pu se convaincre qu'elle allait petit à petit oublier cet épisode, que les détails qui façonnaient ce rêve allaient lui échapper tôt ou tard et que tout redeviendrait normal – aussi normale que la vie d'une adolescente super-héroïne peut être.

Elle aurait pu.

Mais elle savait que c'était faux. Qu'elle n'allait _jamais_ oublier ce moment.

Le cours de ses pensées fut interrompu par le Miraculous de Chat Noir qui leur rappelait que sa transformation n'était pas éternelle.

— Tu devrais y aller, dit-t-elle en se levant, imitée par Chat Noir.

Son regard dû s'élever considérablement pour pouvoir s'ancrer dans celui du super-héros.

La dépassant déjà d'une bonne dizaine de centimètres au collège, l'écart n'avait fait que se creuser depuis toutes ces années. Et, ses yeux bleus plongés dans ceux de Chat Noir, elle fit une nouvelle fois le lien entre lui et Adrien, se rendant compte que leur évolution physique, en plus d'être spectaculaire, avait été rigoureusement identique.

Leur taille, leur visage qui s'était ciselé, leurs yeux qui étaient devenus encore plus envoûtants, leur musculature qui s'était développée – Marinette comprenait maintenant que cela venait de la double vie d'Adrien et qui, elle le constatait elle-même, était un entraînement des plus intenses.

Les corrélations se mettaient en place, les ponts se dressaient, les pièces du puzzle se rassemblaient. Tout cela un peu plus à chaque minute.

— Tout va bien ?

Les joues de Marinette se parèrent d'un voile rouge quand elle comprit que son regard était descendu pour fixer les lèvres de Chat Noir. Ce qu'il n'avait pas manqué de remarquer. Et ce qu'il trouva adorable.

— Tu sais, il te suffit de demander, Princesse.

Face à ces yeux pétillants de malice et ce sourire rempli de défi, les lèvres de la jeune fille s'étirèrent elles aussi.

— Dans tes rêves.

— J'y compte bien.

Son sourire taquin s'effaça petit à petit et son regard se fit plus profond. Le rythme cardiaque de Marinette doubla d'intensité quand ses lèvres se rapprochèrent de son visage.

Quand elles se posèrent sur son front, elle sentit une larme s'échapper de son œil tellement son cœur était débordant d'amour pour ce garçon.

— Bonne nuit Mari, murmura-t-il en caressant sa joue.

— Bonne nuit Chat Noir.

Et, en une seconde, il avait disparu.

* * *

— Donc tu as rêvé que Chat Noir était Adrien ?

Marinette hocha la tête.

— Mais tu penses que ce n'était pas un rêve ?

Nouveau hochement de tête.

— Et tu t'es réveillée en pleine nuit au lycée sans aucun souvenir d'y être allée ?

Encore un hochement de tête.

— Hm.

Marinette se laissa retomber dans son lit en grognant. Dit comme ça, elle passait pour une folle.

— Tu ne te rappelles vraiment rien ? demanda le kwami en se posant sur le ventre de sa porteuse.

— Je me souviens de m'être endormie, et je me suis réveillée à l'endroit de mon rêve. Mais c'était… Je ne sais pas Tikki, c'était tellement réel !

Un énième soupire s'échappa de sa bouche tandis qu'elle replia ses poings sur ses paupières closes.

— Je pense que tu savais inconsciemment depuis longtemps qu'Adrien était Chat Noir, théorisa-t-elle en virevoltant dans les airs. Il y a dû avoir un élément déclencheur pendant la journée, une mimique, un regard, une expression, n'importe quoi et tu as rêvé de ça !

Marinette regarda son kwami entre ses doigts écartés.

— Et tu as eu une crise de somnambulisme assez intense. Très intense.

— Je me suis retrouvée à l'autre bout de Paris, Tikki.

— Je sais bien Marinette mais je ne vois pas d'autre explication, soupira-t-elle. On en parlera à Maître Fu le plus tôt possible. Il aura peut-être une idée, proposa-t-elle en se laissant tomber sur le lit.

Marinette hocha la tête et replia ses bras sous sa tête, fixant le plafond.

— Adrien est Chat Noir, murmura-t-elle.

* * *

**Au prochain chapitre** : enfin la situation vue du point de vue d'Adrien et quelques explications sur ce qu'il s'est passé durant les années de coupure entre la série et là où j'ai commencé cette histoire, il sera normalement en ligne en fin de semaine !

N'oubliez pas de laisser une review, rien qu'un mot est très motivant et extrêmement agréable à recevoir !


	4. Chapitre 4

**Réponse aux reviews : **

Syoriel : Merci pour ton long message, tu n'as pas idée à quel point c'est motivant ! Je suis contente que tu aies aimé ce passage, j'ai beaucoup aimé l'écrire. Je suis totalement d'accord, je trouve que le fait de rêver est quelque chose d'hyper intéressant et mystérieux, personnellement je ne me souviens que rarement et quand c'est le cas, j'oublie très rapidement aha. Je suis contente que le thème des rêves te plaise, tu risques d'aimer le reste de cette histoire dans ce cas !

naruhina2 : C'est très gentil à toi, merci beaucoup ! J'espère que tu continueras à suivre cette histoire et que la suite te plaira !

Bonne lecture :)

* * *

Adrien se tournait et se retournait dans son lit. Impossible de trouver le sommeil. Pas quand sa tête était débordante d'interrogations et de doutes comme elle l'était maintenant.

Il avait des tas de choses pour lesquelles se préoccuper. La dernière année de lycée, le Papillon, le danger constant. En théorie, s'il se laissait submerger, il risquait la crise d'anxiété à chaque instant.

Mais, au fil des années, il avait appris à compartimenter. À ne s'inquiéter du lycée que quand il y avait une réelle raison de s'en faire, ce qui était loin d'être le cas : il avait toujours été un très bon élève. Et à ne se ronger les sangs à propos du Papillon et du danger que lorsqu'il y était directement confronté.

Car le stress ne servait à rien. Il avait appris à ses dépens que la panique était contre-productive et que cela ne le ferait pas avoir de meilleurs résultats ou trouver une solution miracle pour protéger les parisiens et vaincre le Papillon.

Il avait appris.

Mais il n'avait jamais pu apprendre à ne pas s'en faire pour Ladybug.

Pourtant, il savait pertinemment que cela n'avait aucun sens, que s'il y avait quelqu'un qui savait se défendre par elle-même et qui n'avait pas besoin d'aide, c'était bel et bien Ladybug.

Elle était forte, indépendante et terriblement maligne. Jamais il n'en douterait.

Mais il n'avait jamais été raisonnable quand il s'agissait d'elle.

S'inquiéter pour une personne, aussi fatiguant et terrifiant que ça pouvait l'être, il s'y était habitué avec les années. Penser à Ladybug faisait partie intégrante de son quotidien.

Seulement, quelqu'un d'autre était venue rajouter son grain de sel.

Pour Ladybug, cela s'était fait du jour au lendemain. Un jour il était un adolescent libre de toute attache, ou presque, et le lendemain, il était fou amoureux.

Pour Marinette, ç'avait été radicalement différent. Elle s'était immiscée dans sa vie subtilement, progressivement. Avec le temps, il s'était surpris à la considérer comme une véritable amie. Il s'était d'autant plus étonné de la voir ensuite comme sa meilleure amie, celle avec qui il partageait tout.

Et, sans prévenir, sans qu'il ne le voie vraiment venir, il avait pris conscience de son amour pour la jeune fille.

Deux amours très différents mais très semblables à la fois. Leur construction n'était pas la même mais le résultat l'était : un amour vrai, pur et profond.

Alors, aujourd'hui, en plein dans l'année de lycée la plus stressante, se demandant s'ils allaient un jour en finir avec le Papillon et repoussant ses limites à chaque combat, sa volonté de protection et son inquiétude pour leur sécurité ne s'était pas divisée : elle s'était multipliée.

Seulement, pour que l'équilibre soit préservé, son sommeil avait lui, considérablement diminué, entraînant avec lui sa sérénité.

Et ce n'était décidément pas l'épisode de ce soir qui allait arranger les choses.

Bien sûr qu'elle pouvait se débrouiller toute seule, pensa-t-il en repensant aux paroles de Marinette. Il n'en avait jamais douté une seconde.

Mais comment lui expliquer, alors qu'il avait déjà du mal à se l'avouer à lui-même, qu'il était tombé profondément amoureux d'elle ? Elle, sa meilleure amie, sa première amie même, une des personnes qu'il admirait le plus.

Adrien se retourna une énième fois dans son grand lit, se retrouvant sur le dos, les yeux rivés au plafond.

Il n'en pouvait plus de cette situation.

Il fallait que quelque chose change, que les choses bougent.

Sa vie était infiniment chargée, mais tous les éléments semblaient au point mort.

Aucun moyen de vaincre le Papillon. Pas la moindre avancée depuis des mois – pour ne pas dire des années.

Aucun changement avec son père, leur relation n'avait pas évolué et, à vrai dire, il ne savait même plus s'il avait vraiment envie qu'elle le fasse.

Mais surtout, le plus frustrant, ses relations avec Ladybug et avec Marinette étaient loin de progresser.

Oh, bien sûr, il y avait quelques moments privilégiés, quelques sourires, quelques paroles, quelques regards qui alimentaient ses sourires des jours durant.

Mais, en tant qu'Adrien en tout cas, rien de bien significatif. Et en tant que Chat Noir, bien qu'il se sentait plus libre, plus lui-même au fond, les moments partagés avec Ladybug ou Marinette étaient toujours trop courts, toujours interrompus, ce n'était pas suffisant.

Il en voulait _plus_.

Les yeux encore rivés au plafond et les neurones encore en ébullition, Adrien était loin de se douter que son souhait allait bientôt être exaucé.

* * *

Marinette se réveilla en sursaut, sachant déjà qu'elle était en retard. Un lourd soupir s'échappa de sa bouche en constatant qu'elle était, en effet, loin d'être à l'heure.

Une douche aussi chaude que rapide plus tard, elle enfila le premier sweat qui lui passa sous la main, l'accompagna d'un jean noir et d'une paire de baskets et fila se laver les dents tout en regroupant ses longs cheveux noirs en une queue de cheval haute.

Tikki, à moitié endormie, entra dans la jolie pochette de la confection de Marinette qui la glissa dans son sac à main avant de se précipiter dans la rue. En effet, la jeune styliste avait abandonné son petit sac rose, parmi les nombreuses choses qui avaient changées depuis le collège.

Se précipitant dans le métro, Marinette émit un énième bâillement, pensant avec nostalgie qu'elle était dans son lit il y a quinze minutes.

Parfois, elle regrettait le temps où il lui suffisait de traverser la rue pour aller au collège, le temps où elle n'avait pas à s'inquiéter pour les études supérieures qui arrivaient bien trop vite, le temps où elle n'avait pas la vie de milliers de personnes entre ses mains, le temps où tout était simple et où elle ne rêvait pas de l'identité de son coéquipier super-héros.

Mais, lorsqu'une demie heure plus tard, elle se retrouva assise à côté d'Adrien en classe, elle se sentait reconnaissante que tout cela lui soit arrivé.

Avec le lycée était venue l'indépendance, l'ambition s'était décuplée et elle se sentait terriblement libre tellement le champ de possibilités était vaste. Elle arrivait à ce moment de sa vie où on se sent capable de tout faire, de tout accomplir, de tout dire. Et une liberté comme celle-ci valait tous les trajets en métro et les retards du monde.

Mais surtout, son rôle de super-héroïne était un cadeau qu'elle chérissait plus que tout.

Se sentir indispensable au fonctionnement d'une ville entière, se sentir aimée, soutenue et épaulée contre vents et marées n'avait, encore une fois, pas de prix.

Grandir, tout simplement.

Grandir était terrifiant et fatiguant parfois.

Mais grandir était tellement plus.

En plus de la liberté sans limites que cela impliquait et de ses capacités de super-héroïne qui se décuplaient, elle se sentait mûrir.

Elle était moins timide, moins maladroite, plus sûre d'elle et plus affirmée.

Plus le temps avançait et plus son côté Ladybug prenait le dessus dans sa vie de tous les jours.

Et elle adorait ça.

Évidemment qu'elle restait la Marinette qui bafouillait et qui avait deux mains gauches par moments, et heureusement.

Mais oser plus était terriblement grisant. Oser agir, oser crier haut et fort ce qu'elle pensait, oser intervenir, oser changer la donne était une des choses dont elle était le plus fière.

Et, lorsqu'elle laissa son regard se poser sur Adrien, son cœur se gonfla de détermination et d'excitation. Elle pouvait presque gommer cet air concentré, cette apparence parfaite et ses yeux rivés sur ses exercices pour l'imaginer cheveux ébouriffés, lèvres relevées, regard espiègle et habillé d'un costume noir.

Dorénavant, elle osait.

Alors, elle allait oser dire à Adrien qu'elle connaissait sa double identité.

Parce que grandir était aussi avoir le pouvoir, la volonté et la capacité de faire ses propres choix. Avoir le choix de faire basculer sa vie à tout moment. Avoir le choix de tout changer.

Avoir le choix de vouloir plus.

Car elle en voulait _plus_.

* * *

C'est un chapitre un peu creux, peut-être ennuyeux, j'en suis désolée mais il sert de transition pour la suite qui sera beaucoup plus mouvementée ! Vous avez donc le point de vue d'Adrien et la manière dont sa relation avec Marinette a évolué durant toutes ces années !

**Au prochain chapitre** : de l'action ! Il est un peu plus long que les quatre premiers, je le publierai au début de la semaine prochaine !


	5. Chapitre 5

**Réponse aux reviews : **

naruhina2 : Merci pour ta review ! J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira !

Syoriel : Merci beaucoup pour cette longue review, je suis contente que tu aimes ce côté de Marinette que j'adore aussi ! J'ai hâte que tu voies cette fameuse révélation d'identité aha, tu seras sûrement surprise ! Aha, ne t'inquiètes pas je ne suis pas sadique à ce point, toute cette histoire n'est pas un rêve imaginé par Marinette, juste le mien :)

Bonne lecture :)

* * *

— N'oubliez pas de revoir le chapitre trois pour demain et de faire les exercices notés au tableau !

Marinette gribouilla les instructions du professeur dans son agenda et rangea ses affaires, sentant son rythme cardiaque s'accélérer, sachant très bien ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire.

Elle secoua la tête, laissant un sourire se dessiner sur ses lèvres. Le cœur qui bat la chamade, les phrases qui ne veulent rien dire, les joues rouges et l'air rêveur, elle pensait qu'elle en avait fini avec tout ça mais il semblerait que perdre les pédales devant Adrien était quelque chose qui ne disparaitrait vraiment jamais.

— Dis, Adrien, je pourrais te parler… annonça-t-elle finalement en se tournant vers lui.

— Mari, il faut que je te demande quelque chose…

Leurs regards se croisèrent, amusés et gênés en même temps, Adrien lui fit signe de parler en première.

— J-je… Euh… Il faut que je te dise un truc… bafouilla-t-elle avant de grogner devant ses propres problèmes d'élocution.

Un nouveau sourire naquit sur le visage d'Adrien, un de ces sourires qui pouvait réchauffer n'importe quel cœur, un de ces sourires qui lui donnait envie de se jeter dans ses bras, un de ces sourires qui lui rappelait à quel point elle l'aimait.

— Je t'écoute.

Marinette jeta un coup d'œil à la salle de classe, la plupart des élèves étaient partis, mais ce n'était pas une révélation à faire au lycée. C'était bien trop important.

— Pas ici.

Adrien haussa un sourcil et ses lèvres se redressèrent encore un peu plus. Elle avait éveillé sa curiosité, et son côté Chat Noir par la même occasion.

— Tu… Tu veux bien venir chez moi après les cours ? lui demanda-t-elle en se concentrant pour ne pas trop rougir.

Son sourire adorable et plein de bienveillance se transforma en un sourire plein de sous-entendus et d'espièglerie. Ce que Marinette ne manqua pas de remarquer.

— Bien sûr.

C'était la première fois qu'elle vit ses deux facettes se superposer aussi parfaitement. D'habitude l'une prenait toujours le pas sur l'autre, mais le voir avec une expression définitivement à la Chat Noir et une retenue caractéristique d'Adrien rendait tout de suite la chose plus réelle.

Adrien était Chat Noir. Elle n'en doutait plus, mais le voir en vrai et en direct restait déstabilisant.

La maîtrise de soi n'était pas un des points forts de Marinette, alors il ne rata pas son changement d'expression et son sourire disparu aussitôt, emmenant Chat Noir avec lui.

— Tout va bien ?

Essayant de retrouver une contenance, Marinette lui offrit un hochement de tête pour le rassurer et finit de ranger ses affaires.

— Qu'est-ce que tu voulais me dire, en fait ?

Adrien attrapa son sac et le posa sur son épaule. Tous deux se mirent à marcher en direction de leur prochain cours.

— Je te le dirai tout à l'heure, dit-t-il en lui adressant un clin d'œil.

Un délicieux frisson parcouru le corps de Marinette lorsque leurs mains se frôlèrent. Ils marchaient côte à côte, au début avec une certaine distance qui était désormais réduite à quelques millimètres.

Émerveillée qu'un simple frôlement lui prodigue pareille sensation, Marinette ne remarqua pas tout de suite les quelques regards qui pesaient sur eux lorsqu'ils arrivèrent, les derniers, dans la salle de cours.

Alors qu'elle s'arrêta pour s'asseoir à sa place, Adrien déposa sa main dans le creux de son dos, la laissant caresser sa peau au fur et à mesure qu'il s'éloignait.

Heureusement pour sa crédibilité, Alya la tira par le bras pour la forcer à s'asseoir, l'empêchant ainsi de rester plantée là, les yeux écarquillés et les joues plus rouges que son costume de super-héroïne.

— C'était quoi, _ça_ ?

Marinette tourna la tête au ralenti vers son amie, toujours la même expression sur son visage. Alya se retint d'éclater de rire devant cette scène et se contenta de secouer la tête en souriant.

— Tu changeras vraiment jamais, murmura-t-elle en se mettant à écrire.

Oui, elle avait mûri avec les années. Oui, elle avait arrêté de paniquer à chaque mot qu'elle adressait à Adrien ou à chaque regard qu'il lui adressait. Oui, ils étaient devenus très amis et elle était désormais à l'aise avec lui.

Mais elle restait Marinette, elle restait une adolescente amoureuse qui découvrait tout cela pour la première fois.

Et ce contact était loin, loin, vraiment _très_ loin d'être amical.

Assez longue à la détente la plupart du temps pour détecter les signes qu'Alya analysait en quelques secondes, – un regard, un sourire, une expression – le fait qu'elle assimile tout de suite ce geste à… à quoi exactement ?

Peu importe, le fait qu'elle sente que ce geste avait une dimension autre qu'amicale démontrait bien à quel point il avait été intense.

Marinette laissa échapper un grognement, laissant sa tête retomber sur sa table dans un bruit sourd, s'attirant une nouvelle fois des œillades pleines d'incompréhension.

Adrien, quelques rangées derrière elle et Alya laissa ses lèvres s'étirer en un sourire en voyant l'état dans lequel il avait plongé la jeune fille. C'était toujours amusant de la voir dans tous ses états grâce – ou à cause – de lui.

Une tension régnait entre Adrien et Marinette. Les non-dits s'accumulaient, les sous-entendus s'entassaient, les caresses accidentelles au début ne l'étaient désormais plus du tout si bien qu'une atmosphère particulière régnait entre eux.

Ce n'était pas désagréable. Mais ce n'était pas particulièrement plaisant non plus.

C'était frustrant.

Et si toute cette frustration ne réussissait pas à Marinette, – qui avait toujours le front posé contre sa table et les neurones en ébullition – elle avait plutôt l'effet inverse sur l'héroïne de la capitale.

Toute cette privation, cette insatisfaction, ce désir refoulé était automatiquement transformé en rage de vaincre et en soif de combat.

Mais si cette niaque l'aidait la plupart du temps dans le sens où elle ne semblait jamais à cours d'énergie quand il s'agissait de terrasser un adversaire, foncer tête baissée pouvait être dangereux.

Vraiment très dangereux.

* * *

Ayant retrouvé – à peu près – ses esprits, Marinette était désormais concentrée dans le cours et essayait de chasser toute pensée qui n'était pas de la physique.

Réfléchir aux électrons, aux protons et aux nucléons. Ne pas cogiter à propos des lèvres, des mains ou du visage d'Adrien.

Un lourd soupir s'échappa de sa bouche tandis que ses pensées dérapèrent une nouvelle fois.

Seulement, elle aurait préféré qu'elles déraillent un millier de fois plutôt que de voir ce qui se déroulait maintenant devant ses yeux.

En une fraction de seconde, les électrons, les protons et les nucléons avaient disparus. Les lèvres, les mains et le visage d'Adrien étaient devenus le cadet de ses soucis.

Puisque tout d'un coup, à la suite d'une alarmante secousse, toute la classe se tut, les yeux s'écarquillèrent, les bouches s'entrouvrirent et la peur, cette peur qui empêche de bouger, de penser et de respirer, s'empara des élèves qui avaient tous les yeux rivés sur les fenêtres de la salle de classe.

Parce que si la pièce où ils se trouvaient était silencieuse, calme, presque coupée du monde, le monde extérieur semblait s'achever devant eux.

Les immeubles s'effondraient. Des tonnes de béton, de briques et de parpaings s'échouaient sur le sol dans un effroyable bruit et une quantité si importante de poussière qu'au bout de quelques secondes, Marinette n'arrivait plus à discerner quoi que ce soit.

La classe était restée bouche bée devant ce cauchemar durant ce qui semblait être une éternité. Le temps n'avait plus aucun sens. Les secondes, les minutes et les heures n'existaient plus.

Il ne restait plus que la peur.

Soudain, le silence se transforma en panique. Les cris fusèrent, les jambes se mirent à courir, le chaos régnait partout désormais.

Le regard de Marinette croisa celui d'Adrien qui semblait être le reflet de ses propres yeux. Ils cherchaient un moyen de se transformer. Et vite.

_Très_ vite.

— Il faut partir d'ici !

— Tout va s'écrouler !

— Oh mon dieu !

Parmi les hurlements et la terreur, Marinette se retrouva sans même y avoir réfléchi à côté d'Adrien qui fixait la ville avec de grands yeux. Ce n'était pas le même regard que les autres. Il n'y avait aucune peur pour sa propre vie, seulement de l'inquiétude pour les autres. Marinette le savait puisqu'ils étaient, à cet instant, les deux seuls de la ville qui pouvaient – qui devaient - agir.

— Évacuez la salle dans le calme et ne cédez pas à la panique ! ordonna le professeur en ouvrant la porte.

Bien sûr, la nature humaine prit le dessus puisque personne n'écouta et qu'ils se précipitèrent tous en dehors de la salle.

Alors que tout le monde s'était enfuit, Marinette resta dans la salle, les yeux rivés sur Paris qui tombait en lambeaux.

Soudain, son cerveau fut inondé de flashbacks. Son rêve lui revint en mémoire.

La révélation de l'identité de Chat Noir était ce qui l'avait évidemment marquée. Alors elle n'avait pas vraiment prêté grande attention au reste des éléments.

Mais tout lui revint comme un boomerang.

Cet instinct de super-héros. Contraire à la survie, contraire à la raison, contraire à tout ce qui constituait un être humain. Mais pourtant si fort.

Cet instinct qui la poussait à surmonter ses peurs, à affronter les plus grands dangers, à courir tous les risques pour sauver sa ville et ses habitants.

Cet instinct qui la consumait à cet instant.

— Marinette ?

Marinette se retourna, découvrant Adrien qui n'avait lui non plus pas quitté la salle, il avait les sourcils froncés et la main tendue vers elle, ses yeux plongés dans les siens. Lui-même était consumé par ce même instinct. Elle le savait.

Le moment, ce moment tant attendu était sur le point d'arriver. Les mots qui allaient tout changer allaient franchir ses lèvres. Elle le sentait.

Car cet instinct prenait le dessus sur tout. Et que le temps pressait. Comment trouver un mensonge qui tenait la route pour lui expliquer qu'elle devait s'en aller alors que le ciel allait, littéralement, bientôt leur tomber sur la tête ?

Elle ne pouvait plus fuir.

Le temps des mensonges était terminé. Elle ne voulait plus inventer toute une histoire pour aller se transformer et ensuite former une équipe quand il était Chat Noir. S'ils étaient un duo en tant que Ladybug et Chat Noir, ils l'étaient tout autant en tant qu'Adrien et Marinette.

Alors, ils n'allaient pas se transformer chacun dans leur coin. La seule manière de réussir était d'être une équipe infaillible. Et cela commençait avant même d'être sous leur forme de super-héros.

Comme aimanté l'un par l'autre, la distance qui les séparait s'était désormais réduite de quelques mètres à une poignée de centimètres.

— Tikki, transforme-moi !

* * *

**Au prochain chapitre** : j'aime beaucoup le chapitre six ! Je viens de finir de l'écrire et mes doigts ont survolé le clavier pour écrire la fin aha, vous comprendrez pourquoi en fin de semaine ;)

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu, dites-moi vos impressions et vos hypothèse pour ce qui se passera ensuite !


	6. Chapitre 6

**Réponse aux reviews : **

rouky666 : Voici la suite ! Merci pour ta review et j'espère qu'elle te plaira :)

naruhina2 : Je te laisse découvrir la suite par toi-même aha, tu me diras ce que tu en penses ;)

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Marinette ouvrit brusquement les yeux, la respiration anarchique et les sens en alerte.

Sa tête se tourna à droite, à gauche, se contorsionna presque pour comprendre où est-ce qu'elle se trouvait.

Il lui fallut quelques secondes pour se rendre compte qu'elle était en plein cours de physique. Tous les regards étaient braqués sur elle, les murmures avaient stoppé, les bruits de papier froissé et de cliquetis de stylo s'étaient arrêtés.

L'instant d'avant, elle se trouvait avec Adrien, s'apprêtant à lui révéler son identité pour aller sauver Paris d'une catastrophe d'une telle ampleur qu'ils n'avaient jamais été confrontés à quelque chose de semblable. Et la seconde d'après, elle était comme revenue en arrière, pas de catastrophe, pas de révélation d'identité. Juste la salle de classe dans laquelle elle se trouvait depuis qu'elle y avait pénétré avec Adrien.

Avait-elle encore rêvé ?

— Marinette ? l'appela le professeur, mi-impatient et mi-inquiet devant la détresse de la jeune fille.

La gorge sèche, la respiration chaotique et les neurones en ébullition, Marinette se leva, tenant à peine sur ses jambes.

— Désolée… Je… J'ai besoin d'une minute… murmura-t-elle à la volée avant de presque s'enfuir de la salle.

Elle atteignit péniblement les toilettes des filles et se précipita devant un lavabo, s'aspergeant le visage d'eau fraîche, trempant ses cheveux et son sweat au passage.

Son souffle restait court, ses pensées restaient contradictoires les unes avec les autres, ne comprenant absolument rien à ce qu'il lui arrivait.

Se laissant tomber sur le sol, Marinette posa sa tête contre le mur derrière elle, les yeux fermés, essayant de reprendre une respiration acceptable.

— Marinette ? appela son kwami de sa voix fluette.

Sa petite tête dépassait du sac de Marinette – qu'elle avait eu la présence d'esprit d'attraper avant de sortir – et ses yeux brillaient d'une inquiétude sincère et touchante.

— Je n'y comprends plus rien Tikki… Mais qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ? demanda-t-elle en ouvrant les paupières.

Soudain, le kwami se cacha aussi vite qu'il était apparu.

— Marinette ?

Ses yeux se relevèrent pour découvrir Alya, s'approchant à pas de loup, comme si elle avait peur de la faire fuir en faisant un mouvement trop brusque. Ses sourcils étaient froncés, et, tout comme Tikki, un air préoccupé prenait place sur son visage.

Alya s'approcha minutieusement de Marinette avant de s'accroupir en face d'elle.

— Mari ? Est-ce que ça va ?

Sa voix était tellement inquiète, presque brisée, qu'elle se sentit immédiatement coupable de l'alerter ainsi.

Les yeux de Marinette regardaient Alya, oui, mais son esprit était ailleurs, elle le voyait bien. Ses yeux étaient rouges, son teint pâle et une pellicule de sueur perlait sur son front.

— Oui, tout va bien, murmura-t-elle en essuyant une larme qui s'échappait de son œil.

Bien sûr, elle ne bernait personne, et sûrement pas sa meilleure amie. C'était clair que ça n'allait pas. Mais Alya se contenta de lui tendre la main pour l'aider à se relever avant de la prendre dans ses bras.

— Tu peux me parler de n'importe quoi, tu le sais Mari ?

Un sourire sincère illumina son visage alors qu'elle lui rendit son étreinte. Ses yeux se fermèrent et son souffle redevint plus régulier.

— Bien sûr que je le sais.

Durant toutes ces années, si son quotidien était aussi instable et incertain que les attaques du Papillon et ses relations amoureuses toujours confuses et compliquées, son amitié avec Alya était le calme dans la tempête. Ce sur quoi elle pouvait se reposer même dans moments les plus durs.

C'était une de ces amitiés qui n'avait pas besoin de se parler durant des heures – même si cela leur arrivait volontiers – pour comprendre ce que l'autre avait sur le cœur. Un regard, une expression, une mimique suffisait.

Et même si elle n'avait aucune idée de ce qui clochait, elle la rassurait, l'aidait sans demander quoi que ce soit, sachant très bien que la forcer à avouer n'était pas ce qui allait l'aider.

Elle était la meilleure personne à avoir près de soi quand ça n'allait pas. Et quand ça allait aussi, d'ailleurs.

Alya était plus que sa meilleure amie.

Alya était sa famille.

* * *

Marinette s'écroula sur son lit, la tête enfouie dans ses oreillers.

Le reste de la journée s'était écoulé terriblement lentement. Devoir sans arrêt rassurer ses amis, refouler les questions qui lui assaillaient le cerveau, ne pas céder à la panique. Recommencer, encore et encore, durant des heures.

Un long, long,_ très_ long soupir s'échappa de ses lèvres.

Le pire était de ne plus discerner le rêve de la réalité. À partir de quand tout n'était devenu qu'illusion ? Avait-elle vraiment demandé à Adrien de passer chez elle ?

Apparemment l'attaque d'un super-vilain n'avait jamais eu lieu. Les immeubles ne s'étaient pas effondrés, les élèves n'étaient pas partis en courant.

Bien sûr, Marinette était soulagée que cette catastrophe ne soit en réalité jamais arrivée. Mais pourquoi avait-elle rêvé de ça ?

Tout se mélangeait dans sa tête, elle n'était plus sûre de rien, elle ne savait plus rien, et il n'y avait rien de plus frustrant.

Incompréhension sur incompréhension.

Frustration sur frustration.

Marinette n'en pouvait plus.

Alors, maintenant qu'elle était seule, entourée de silence et de calme, elle allait respirer, se détendre et faire le point pour comprendre.

— Tikki ? J'ai besoin de toi.

Le kwami se posa à côté de la tête de sa porteuse.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé Marinette ?

En effet, si elle n'avait rien dit à ses amis – comment leur expliquer _ça_ ? – elle n'avait pas eu l'occasion d'échanger avec Tikki pour tirer cette situation au clair. C'était trop risqué pour le kwami de se montrer au lycée, même si Marinette s'enfermait dans les toilettes ou dans une salle. Cet établissement était beaucoup plus grand que son collège, des tas d'élèves se baladaient un peu partout, un peu tout le temps.

Ç'avait pratiquement été un miracle que les toilettes aient été vides lorsque Marinette s'y était précipitée après sa pseudo crise de panique.

Alors, se mettre à parler à une petite créature qui lui donnait ses super pouvoirs au lycée figurait sur la liste des choses à ne absolument pas faire en tant que super-héroïne.

— Je ne sais pas vraiment… commença-t-elle en se retournant sur le dos, les yeux rivés au plafond. Tout se passait bien et puis il y a eu une horrible attaque d'akuma, les immeubles s'effondraient, Tikki !

Le kwami analysait les paroles de Marinette, essayant de se rappeler d'un cas similaire avec une ancienne Ladybug, mais rien ne lui venait à l'esprit.

— C'était presque la fin du monde, je n'avais jamais vu un super-vilain faire autant de dégâts, raconta-t-elle en se remémorant ces terribles souvenirs. Et puis tout le monde est sorti de la salle de cours, et je devais me transformer.

Son regard se tourna vers Tikki avant de continuer :

— Je ne voulais plus mentir à Adrien sur qui j'étais, alors je me suis transformée devant lui.

Les yeux du kwami s'agrandirent.

— Marinette, tu ne peux pas faire ça ! C'est…

— Oui je sais, la coupa-t-elle en appuyant ses paumes sur ses yeux. Ça pourrait affecter le combat, ça pourrait nous déconcentrer et nous être fatal. Ce n'est pas vraiment arrivé, Tikki.

Le kwami baissa les yeux, elle ne voulait pas remettre en doute la raison de Marinette.

— Je suis désolée Marinette, s'excusa-t-elle en se posant sur son ventre.

Un sourire triste étira les lèvres de la jeune fille. Elle se redressa, installa Tikki sur ses mains et posa ses lèvres au sommet de sa petite tête.

— Je ne comprends vraiment plus rien… Je ne sais plus ce qui est vrai et ce qui ne l'est pas.

— Je peux t'aider sur ça, assura le kwami en se mettant à virevolter dans les airs. Tu t'es levée en retard, tu es arrivée en cours, tu étais à côté d'Adrien, tu lui as demandé de passer ici après les cours…

— C'est vraiment arrivé ? l'interrompit Marinette, les yeux écarquillés.

Tikki hocha la tête en souriant.

— Ensuite vous êtes arrivés en physique, tu as eu un moment un peu étrange au début mais je n'ai pas bien compris pourquoi, le cours a commencé et au bout de quelques minutes tu t'es comme… réveillée, en panique.

Marinette ne releva pas le « moment un peu étrange » dont parlait son kwami. Un frisson parcouru sa colonne vertébrale rien qu'au souvenir de cet instant.

— Réveillée, tu dis ?

Tikki acquiesça, essayant de se souvenir d'un autre élément, peut-être déterminant, pour comprendre.

Les pièces du puzzle se remettaient doucement en place dans l'esprit de Marinette qui situait à présent le moment où elle s'était mise à rêver du moment où elle avait repris connaissance.

La caresse d'Adrien l'ayant mise dans tous ses états, elle avait tenté de se calmer, c'était la dernière chose dont elle se souvenait. Ensuite, son réveil catastrophé. Seulement, ce n'était pas un passage du sommeil à l'éveil, c'était un passage d'un rêve – l'idée que c'était bien plus que cela restait au centre de ses pensées – à la réalité.

Ç'avait été l'affaire de quelques minutes, autant dans son rêve que dans la réalité. Les immeubles qui s'effondraient, les élèves qui s'enfuyaient, sa transformation, tout cela n'avait pas duré longtemps. Cinq minutes tout au plus.

– Je me réveille à chaque fois à l'endroit où le rêve s'est terminé, remarqua-t-elle en se souvenant de la première fois où cela lui était arrivé.

– Il faut aller voir Maître Fu, Marinette, il pourra peut-être t'aider.

Le même conseil qu'elle lui avait déjà prodigué la dernière fois. Il fallait définitivement aller le voir. Et vite. Seulement, entre les cours, les attaques du Papillon et les tours de gardes en tant que Ladybug à faire presque tous les soirs prenaient beaucoup, _beaucoup_ de temps. Difficile de caser quoi que ce soit dans son emploi du temps.

Une question lui vint alors à l'esprit : comment, mais comment, se débrouillait Adrien pour tout gérer ? Entre le lycée, l'escrime, ses séances photos, le chinois, le piano additionné aux obligations en tant que Chat Noir, Marinette avait le tournis rien que d'y songer.

– Attends, si j'ai dit à Adrien de passer, il devrait arriver… maintenant !

Elle se redressa en un clin d'œil et son cœur commença à s'accélérer.

– Respire Marinette, lui dit Tikki en soupirant.

Suivant le conseil de son kwami, Marinette prit une grande inspiration avant d'expirer calmement. Elle n'était plus cette collégienne trop émotive et qui n'arrivait pas à aligner deux mots en présence d'Adrien. Le lycée était presque terminé, elle avait dix-sept ans et le considérait comme son meilleur ami, (et plus si affinité) tout allait bien se passer.

– Marinette, il y a quelqu'un pour toi ! l'avertit sa mère en entrouvrant la trappe qui menait à sa chambre.

Quelques secondes plus tard, après que Tikki soit partie se cacher et que la jeune fille soit descendue de son lit, Adrien s'avança dans sa chambre.

Un air inquiet flottait sur son visage alors qu'il marchait vers Marinette. Bientôt, seulement quelques centimètres les séparaient et cette tension qui régnait entre eux fit de nouveau son apparition.

– Tu vas bien ? lui demanda-t-il d'une voix semblable à celle d'Alya.

Marinette lui offrit un sourire rassurant.

– Tout va bien, ne t'inquiètes pas. Vraiment, ajouta-t-elle en voyant son œil droit se plisser, comme s'il n'était pas convaincu.

Les centimètres s'amenuisèrent, leur respiration s'accéléra et leurs regards s'intensifiaient.

– Je suis désolé… Je voulais te parler plus tôt dans la journée mais tu avais l'air ailleurs. J'espère que ça ne te dérange pas que je sois quand même venu ?

– Non, tu peux venir quand tu veux ! Enfin, je veux dire, se corrigea-t-elle quelques secondes plus tard, non ça ne me dérange pas.

Les lèvres d'Adrien s'étirèrent franchement en la voyant perdre à nouveau les pédales.

– Quand je veux, vraiment ? murmura-t-il en se rapprochant encore un peu.

– Non… Enfin oui… Je veux dire… Tu sais…

– Hmmm…

Les joues de Marinette étaient cramoisies et son souffle court. Qu'elle ait quatorze ou dix-sept ans, qu'elle soit Marinette ou Ladybug, il y avait des choses qui ne changeraient vraiment jamais.

– Qu'est-ce que tu voulais me dire, en fait ? lui susurra-t-il au creux l'oreille.

Un frisson parcouru tout son corps, son cœur battait sans ménagement contre sa cage thoracique et elle retint un gémissement en se mordant les lèvres.

Mais comment pouvait-il la mettre dans un état pareil avec de simples paroles ?

– Je… Euh…

Sa gorge était sèche, elle ne savait plus ce qu'elle devait lui dire, elle ne savait plus rien à part qu'elle le désirait à un point que ç'en devenait presque douloureux.

Soudain, le visage d'Adrien recula et se positionna à quelques millimètres de celui de Marinette. Il pouvait compter ses tâches de rousseur, dénombrer ses longs cils noirs et admirer ses lèvres qu'il rêvait d'embrasser depuis bien trop longtemps.

Tous les deux admiraient et désiraient presque désespérément l'autre.

Si désespérément qu'il ne fallut qu'une seconde pour que tout bascule.

* * *

**Au prochain chapitre :** de l'émotion, beaucoup d'émotions et des révélations, beaucoup de révélations ! J'espère que vous êtes aussi impatients que moi !

Laissez-moi une review pour me dire ce que vous avez pensé de ce chapitre que j'ai beaucoup aimé écrire ! J'espère vous poster le chapitre sept mercredi mais je ne vous promets rien, je suis un peu surchargée de travail et il n'est pas encore entièrement écrit mais je ferai de mon mieux !


	7. Chapitre 7

Hello ! Voici le septième chapitre, que j'ai réussi à publier aujourd'hui !

Avant de vous laisser avec votre lecture, je tenais juste à vous rappeler à quel point il est **important** de laisser un avis sur n'importe quelle fiction/fanfiction que vous lisez sur Internet. Je vous laisse aller voir le profil de _Aelig_ qui l'explique extrêmement bien.

Bien sûr, personne n'est parfait, et surtout pas moi, je ne laisse pas toujours des reviews à chaque texte que je lis. Mais je trouve que c'est une preuve de **respect** d'en laisser une de temps en temps, rien qu'une phrase, rien qu'un mot parfois. Ça ne vous compte que quelques secondes et ça aide **tellement, tellement, tellement** les personnes qui écrivent ce que vous lisez.

Alors, si vous passez un bon moment, (ou pas) faites-le savoir ! Oui, j'écris pour mon propre plaisir, oui je continuerai à écrire même sans aucuns retours, oui. Mais cela n'empêche que recevoir des avis, des critiques, des commentaires sur mon travail est extrêmement motivant, extrêmement valorisant. Sinon, ça ne fait aucune différence entre garder tout ce que j'écris pour moi et le publier sur Internet.

Enfin bref, **merci** à ceux qui ont lu jusqu'ici, j'espère que vous me ferez savoir ce que vous en pensez, d'autant plus que ce chapitre est un tournant dans cette histoire, donc j'aimerais bien avoir vos avis.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Si le corps humain est déjà fascinant en soit, l'interaction entre deux corps est d'autant plus captivante.

Un baiser, par exemple.

Il se passe un tas de choses lors d'un baiser. De l'adrénaline est libérée, le cerveau est inondé de dopamine, le corps plein de phéromones.

Un baiser avec la bonne personne peut réellement être magique. Le fait de partager un moment d'intimité si intense, autant physiquement qu'émotionnellement, peut réellement être magique.

Pour Adrien et Marinette, ça l'était, ça l'était vraiment,_ magique_.

Ils n'auraient su dire qui l'avait amorcé. Serait-ce Adrien à la vue de la langue de Marinette qu'elle avait délicatement passé sur ses lèvres ? Serait-ce au contraire la jeune fille face au regard d'une intensité inédite d'Adrien, à tel point qu'elle sentait que ses genoux n'allaient plus la tenir très longtemps ?

Probablement un mélange des deux.

Quoi qu'il en ait été, ils étaient désormais plongés dans une étreinte des plus passionnées.

Plus qu'un baiser, c'était une première expérience, ce qui ne la rendait que plus fiévreuse. Oui, Ladybug avait embrassé Chat Noir, mais cela avait été l'affaire de quelques secondes, un baiser chaste. Et depuis, plus rien. Ni du côté de Marinette, ni du côté d'Adrien, que ce soit l'un avec l'autre ou chacun de leur côté.

Alors, leurs corps d'adolescents, débordant d'hormones, de désir sourd et de sentiments trop longtemps refoulés semblaient hurler cette frustration à travers ce baiser qui n'en finissait plus.

Ils goutaient avidement les lèvres de l'autre, caressaient fiévreusement le corps de l'autre. Plus rien n'avait d'importance, plus rien n'existait. Rien sauf Adrien et Marinette.

Le visage levé vers celui du jeune homme, Marinette n'en revenait pas de ce qu'il se passait. Les mains d'Adrien étaient fermement agrippées à sa taille mais elle pouvait les sentir sur tout son corps. Ses lèvres étaient sur les siennes mais elle pouvait les discerner sur chaque centimètre carré de peau.

Loin d'imaginer que des sensations pareilles existaient, qu'une connexion pareille puisse avoir lieu, qu'un paradis pareil était à portée de main, Marinette savourait ce baiser qui n'était que meilleur à chaque seconde qui s'écoulait.

Seulement, les besoins vitaux d'un être humain les rattrapèrent assez vite. Comme respirer par exemple.

Alors, leurs lèvres se détachèrent les unes des autres et leurs yeux se rouvrirent. Ils avaient l'impression de se découvrir pour la première fois.

Marinette, la bouche entrouverte, les joues joliment rosies, ne pouvait détacher son regard d'Adrien. Ses cheveux étaient totalement décoiffés, lui rappelant Chat Noir. Mais ses yeux. Ses yeux n'étaient ni ceux du super-héros, ni du garçon dont elle était amoureuse depuis le collège.

C'étaient ceux d'un homme.

Le vert électrique de ses iris était à peine visible tant ses pupilles étaient dilatées par le désir. C'était, d'après elle, un regard d'une puissance rarement égalée.

Et il lui était destiné.

Sous le poids cette conclusion, ses genoux cédèrent presque, refusant de porter son corps qui n'était qu'adrénaline et envie.

C'était déjà étonnant qu'elle tienne debout, alors, quand Adrien déposa ses lèvres dans le creux de son cou, le fait qu'elle ne s'effondre pas relevait carrément du miracle.

— Oh… mon… dieu…, laissa-t-elle échapper en sentant les baisers déposés sur sa peau.

— Tu peux m'appeler Adrien, murmura-t-il au creux de son oreille.

Ses lèvres se redressèrent, illuminant son visage tandis qu'un frisson de volupté couru jusqu'à colonne vertébrale.

Heureusement, ou malheureusement, Marinette avait enlevé son sweat en rentrant des cours, elle était donc simplement vêtue d'un débardeur aux bretelles fines. Débardeur qui révélait suffisamment son décolleté pour attirer l'attention du jeune homme.

Un gémissement incontrôlable s'échappa de sa bouche lorsque celle d'Adrien traçait une ligne imaginaire de baisers, de plus en plus bas.

Tout se passa ensuite très vite.

Le regard qu'il lui lança, et qui aurait pu servir à alimenter ses fantasmes durant des mois, pour ne pas dire des années. Ses lèvres qui se posèrent avec tendresse et fermeté à la fois sur son sternum. Et l'irrépressible mouvement de bassin qui s'en suivit. Bassin qui heurta celui d'Adrien dans un frottement des plus suggestifs.

Et si ce contact aurait pu le réveiller et le stopper dans sa course de baisers, il n'en fut rien. Au contraire, ses lèvres dévoraient la peau de Marinette sans discontinuer.

Les doigts de la jeune fille se glissaient dans les cheveux dorés d'Adrien qui avait les mains pressées dans le bas de son dos. La conscience de Marinette était un peu plus chassée à chaque nouveau contact, à chaque nouvelle caresse.

Sa maîtrise d'elle-même, de ses mouvements et de ses paroles s'amoindrissait tellement que bientôt, elle n'avait plus le contrôle, ni de son corps, ni de ses pensées, ni de rien.

— Oh, chaton…

Elle ne prit pas la mesure de ce qui venait de sortir de ses lèvres immédiatement. Ce ne fut que lorsque les baisers d'Adrien se stoppèrent qu'elle retourna à la réalité.

— Quoi ?

Sa voix était rauque, presque gutturale, ce qui aurait suffi à Marinette pour se jeter sur lui si la situation n'avait pas été ce à quoi elle s'apparentait actuellement.

— Quoi ? fut le seul mot qu'elle réussi à prononcer.

Les yeux à moitié ouverts, Marinette était incapable de regarder Adrien qui avait toujours les mains autour de sa taille.

Une drôle d'atmosphère régnait dans la pièce. Toute cette tension et ce désir avaient été remplacés par de l'incompréhension, de la perplexité et une certaine réflexion, le tout recouvert d'une tempête latente, prête à exploser.

— Mari ? Regarde-moi, murmura-t-il en prenant délicatement son menton entre ses doigts.

La tête désormais levée vers lui, Marinette était à court de mots. Elle ne savait plus quoi dire, plus quoi penser, plus quoi faire, à part paniquer, ce qui était loin de lui réussir.

— Qu'est-ce que tu as dit ?

« Respire, respire. » fut la seule pensée qui se fraya un chemin jusqu'au cerveau catastrophé de la lycéenne. Peu à peu, sa raison reprit le dessus sur la panique et les bafouillis.

— Tu sais très bien ce que j'ai dit, sinon tu ne réagirais pas comme ça.

Adrien fronça les sourcils et plissa ses yeux, frappé par sa répartie.

— Depuis quand est-ce que tu sais ?

Incapable de soutenir son regard, Marinette baissa ses yeux.

— Depuis quand ? demanda-t-il d'une voix désormais dépourvue de tendresse.

Face à son silence, il retira ses mains de son corps, comme brûlé par son contact. Il se sentait trahi, blessé, stupide.

La tempête avait éclaté.

Quand Marinette releva enfin les yeux, elle aurait préféré ne jamais l'avoir fait.

Le regard plein de désir et d'amour était maintenant loin, vraiment très loin. Plus de passion, juste du dégout. Ce qui suffit à blesser Marinette autant que mille mots.

— Adrien, murmura-t-elle, la voix tremblante.

Celui-ci recula en secouant la tête, toujours sous le choc.

— Non, il n'y a rien à dire.

* * *

Marinette ouvra doucement la porte qui menait de l'appartement de Maître Fu. Il s'était écoulé plusieurs semaines depuis qu'elle avait découvert l'identité de Chat Noir, et quelques jours depuis qu'elle avait halluciné en plein cours.

Ayant enfin trouvé un moment de libre, elle avait donc décidé d'en profiter pour demander de l'aide au gardien des Miraculous qui, elle espérait, trouverait une explication à ce qui se passait dans sa tête.

— Que me vaut l'honneur de ta visite, Marinette ? demanda Maître Fu, assit en tailleurs au milieu de la pièce, le grimoire des Miraculous ouvert devant lui.

La jeune fille s'avança un peu plus avant de s'installer en face du vieil homme.

— Je crois que quelque chose ne va pas chez moi, Maître.

— Il en va ainsi chez chacun d'entre nous.

Il y a quelques temps, elle lui aurait offert un sourire, un regard, un hochement de tête ou n'importe quoi en guise de réponse. Mais aujourd'hui, son cœur était lourd de tristesse et son esprit débordant d'inquiétudes. Alors, ses yeux restèrent fixés sur le sol, ses lèvres fermées, et elle n'esquissa aucun mouvement.

Elle était comme paralysée par ce trop-plein d'émotions.

— Explique-moi tout, Marinette.

Sa voix était tellement chaleureuse, tellement bienveillante que la jeune fille leva le regard vers lui.

Elle entreprit ensuite de lui faire le récit de toute cette histoire depuis son commencement jusqu'à ses dernières péripéties.

Tout y passa : le soir où elle était partie de chez elle sans s'en rendre compte et s'était rendue au lycée avant de rêver d'Adrien et de sa double-identité, sans oublier ce sentiment qui l'avait guidée du début à la fin, que quelque chose de déterminant était sur le point d'arriver.

Devant l'intérêt manifeste de Maître Fu, Marinette continua. Elle lui parla de l'épisode le plus récent, le jour où elle avait décidé de tout avouer à Adrien et où elle avait ensuite rêvé de cette catastrophe sans précédent qui avait frappé Paris. Les immeubles qui tombaient en ruines, les cris, les pleurs, la poussière, et la manière dont elle s'était transformée devant Adrien avant de se réveiller en sursaut au milieu du cours de physique. Elle lui raconta tout sans les moindres détails.

Au moment où elle acheva enfin son long récit, Maître Fu se frottait le menton, les yeux plissés et la tête agitée par un léger mouvement d'acquiescement.

— Te souviens-tu d'un évènement en rapport avec l'identité de Chat Noir qui se serait déroulé le jour de ta première vision ? questionna-t-il.

Marinette fut un peu troublée par le mot « vision » mais ne laissa rien paraître.

— Maintenant que vous le dites…

La mémoire est comme un interminable et énigmatique puzzle. Et la question de Maître Fu lui fit retrouver une pièce de ce gigantesque puzzle.

La pièce en question était si insignifiante, si banale, que Marinette n'y avait prêté aucune attention avant. Mais tout l'intérêt du puzzle réside ici : seules, les pièces n'ont aucune valeur, c'est ensemble qu'elles forment quelque chose.

Le fait qu'elle ait failli se dé transformer devant Chat Noir ce jour-là pouvait paraître tout sauf insignifiant. Mais en réalité, ça n'avait pas été la première fois, loin de là. Au fil des années, les combats s'étaient intensifiés, et c'était devenu fréquent qu'ils aient à se retransformer plusieurs fois au cours du même affrontement.

Alors, lorsque son Miraculous avait bipé, il l'avait accompagnée, laissant leurs alliés Rena Rouge et Carapace s'occuper du vilain durant ce temps. Bien sûr, il n'avait rien vu, il s'était retourné et n'avait même pas essayé de découvrir son identité, sachant à quel point elle était précieuse aux yeux de sa Lady.

Pendant que le kwami de la coccinelle reprenait doucement des forces, ils avaient discuté d'un plan d'attaque. Ensuite, elle s'était tout naturellement transformée à nouveau et ils avaient vaincu le Papillon, encore.

Et c'était totalement normal. Ils jouaient sans arrêt avec les identités de l'autre, sans jamais dépasser la limite sur laquelle ils dansaient.

Après avoir expliqué cette pièce du puzzle à Maître Fu, celui-ci se redressa vivement, les yeux éclairés d'une lueur de clairvoyance.

Marinette fronça les sourcils devant le sourire du gardien et ne comprit encore moins lorsqu'il se mit à rire.

D'humeur tout sauf patiente, la jeune fille était loin d'avoir le temps, ni l'envie d'ailleurs, de rester une seconde de plus sans comprendre ce qu'il se passait dans son propre cerveau.

— Quoi ? demanda-t-elle du ton le plus agréable qu'elle le pouvait, c'est-à-dire d'une voix bougonne.

— Je n'avais jamais vu cela de mes propres yeux… On m'en avait parlé mais…

Terriblement intriguée, terriblement impatiente et terriblement fatiguée, Marinette ne savait plus quoi penser.

— Tu as un nouveau pouvoir, Marinette.

De la surprise ? De l'incompréhension ? De la perplexité ? De la peur ? De la fierté ? Multipliez ces sentiments par dix, additionnez-les entre eux et vous aurez un léger aperçu de ce que pouvait ressentir la jeune héroïne.

— Je… quoi ?

Une quantité si importante et si soudaine de questions l'envahirent que ce fut la seule chose qui ait pu se frayer un chemin à travers ses lèvres.

— Marinette, avant que je ne t'explique tout, il faut que tu respires. Que tu prennes du recul sur cette situation et que tu fasses le vide.

Jusque-là silencieuse, Tikki prit la parole de sa voix fluette :

— Ne pense plus à ce qu'il se passe à l'extérieur. Respire doucement, Marinette et détends-toi.

La jeune fille prit une grande et longue inspiration.

Mais au moment d'expirer, au lieu d'expulser doucement l'air de ses poumons, elle fondit en larmes.

C'était trop, c'était vraiment beaucoup trop.

Trop de questions.

Trop d'ascenseurs émotionnels.

Trop de baisers passionnés.

Trop d'ignorance, de douleur et de tristesse.

Pas assez d'Adrien. Pas assez de Chat Noir.

Rien n'allait.

— Laisse-toi aller, Marinette. Tu as le droit de ne pas toujours aller bien, murmura Maître Fu en lui caressant le dos.

Ils avaient une relation si particulière, si privilégiée qu'elle se sentit immédiatement réconfortée par ses gestes et ses paroles.

Il était celui qui lui donnait les solutions, celui qui lui avait donné son Miraculous. Il était le point d'ancrage entre ses deux vies.

Ses larmes ne semblaient pas vouloir s'arrêter de couler. C'étaient des émotions refoulées depuis des jours qui s'exprimaient enfin.

Le gardien passa un bras autour de sa protégée qui se laissa aller dans ses bras. Elle s'y sentait protégée, en sécurité, presque hors du temps.

Elle y puisait le réconfort dont elle avait désespérément besoin.

* * *

Alors ? Le baiser ? La découverte d'Adrien ? Une hypothèse sur sa réaction ? La relation de Maître Fu et Marinette ? Le nouveau pouvoir ? Dites-moi tout !

**Au prochain chapitre :** la suite de l'explication de Maître Fu, vous aurez enfin des réponses aha ! Et le point de vue d'Adrien sur toute cette histoire.

Je vous avoue que je ne l'ai pas encore commencé donc je ne sais pas s'il sera publié samedi. Je ferai mon possible :)

Bonne après-midi :p


	8. Chapitre 8

Hello ! **Merci merci merci mille fois** pour toutes vos reviews ! J'étais vraiment sur un petit nuage cette fin de semaine, grâce à vous. Alors, voici le huitième chapitre, à l'heure ;)

**Réponse aux reviews : **

Krokmou du 13 : merci beaucoup ! J'espère que celui-là te plaira :)

Audrey di Silvestro : c'est très gentil, merci à toi de la suivre !

rouky666 : tu comprendras la réaction dans ce chapitre la réaction d'Adrien, ainsi que le pouvoir de Marinette ;) Je pense que tu n'as pas fini d'être frustrée aha, désolée :p

naruhina2 : je m'étonne moi même d'être autant régulière aha, espérons que ça dure :) Je suis contente que tu aies aimé le baiser, j'aime beaucoup écrire des scènes de ce genre aha donc tu vas être servie ! Oui, Adrien est amoureux de Marinette, tout est expliqué dans le chapitre quatre :) J'espère que celui-ci répondra à tes attentes, j'ai hâte de savoir ce que tu en penses !

Sarah Le Gall : merci c'est adorable ! J'espère que tu vas aimer la suite :)

Nlm : merci beaucoup à toi ! Tu découvriras dans ce chapitre la raison de sa réaction et les explications pour son pouvoir ! Bonne lecture à toi ;)

Syoriel : c'est totalement vrai pour Marinette et sa confiance en elle ! J'essaie de faire ressortir l'évolution qu'elle a eu par rapport à ça depuis le collège mais en même temps le chemin qui lui reste à faire. Ravie que tu aies aimé, et que les émotions soient bien retranscrites, c'est très gentil à toi ! Aha, contente de voir que le rêve n'ait pas été prévisible. Concernant Adrien, c'est sûr qu'il a bien grandi ! Ils se rapprochent tout les deux de leur caractère en tant que Ladybug et Chat Noir avec le temps. Et c'est sûr qu'après autant d'années à désirer la même personne, à un moment tout explose xD Ton idée est intéressante... Il se passe quelque chose ça c'est sûr, mais avec qui et quoi ? J'aime faire planer le doute :p Je suis ravie que tu aies aimé la scène du baiser, et tu as très bien déduit la raison de la réaction d'Adrien ! J'espère vraiment que ce chapitre te plaira, au plaisir de lire ta prochaine review :)

Pour que vous ne soyez pas trop perdus au niveau chronologique, la deuxième scène de ce chapitre se passe juste après la scène du baiser, et celle d'après à peu près en même temps que les explications de Maître Fu et Marinette !

Très bonne lecture !

* * *

— Donc… je peux voir l'avenir ?

Les sourcils froncés, les mains posés des deux côtés de sa tête et les coudes reposant sur ses jambes repliées en tailleur, Marinette ne savait pas vraiment quoi penser de ce nouveau pouvoir. Tout était encore tellement flou.

— C'est plus compliqué que ça, compléta Maître Fu en mélangeant le thé qu'il venait de préparer.

Marinette pinça ses lèvres, plissa ses yeux, ouvrit sa bouche, ce qui fit sourire le vieil homme.

— Tu t'y habitueras. Mais c'est un pouvoir très dangereux, tu dois être extrêmement prudente, et faire preuve de sagesse. Les conséquences pourraient être désastreuses si tu n'utilises pas ce don à bon escient.

Les yeux relevés vers Maître Fu, Marinette était suspendue à ses lèvres.

— La fois où tu t'es rendue au lycée en pleine nuit et où tu as rêvé que tu découvrais l'identité de Chat Noir ainsi que la fois où tu as vu cette catastrophe arriver, avant de révéler ton identité à Adrien, ne sont pas des choses qui vont vraiment se produire. Du moins, pas telles qu'elles.

Il porta la tasse à ses lèvres, avala une gorgée de thé à la menthe. Tikki, Wayzz et Marinette attendaient avec impatience la suite de ses explications.

— L'avenir est quelque chose d'incertain, de changeant, en perpétuelle évolution. C'est un concept extrêmement compliqué, avec beaucoup de nuances. Ce n'est pas aussi simple que de juste voir quelque chose qui va se produire exactement de la même manière.

La jeune fille hocha la tête.

— Dans ton cas, je pense que tu as rêvé d'un savant mélange entre quelque chose qui va effectivement se produire et une sorte de… communication avec ton subconscient.

Marinette écarquilla les yeux.

— Vous pensez que ce dont j'ai rêvé, le super-vilain qui détruit complètement Paris, va vraiment arriver ?

Maître Fu prit une autre gorgée de son thé avant de reposer la tasse.

— Je ne sais pas, Marinette. C'est là où je voulais en venir. Avoir ces visions est un pouvoir, au même titre que ton Lucky Charm ou que le Cataclysme de Chat Noir. Ce qui signifie qu'avoir un aperçu de l'avenir est un élément essentiel dans ce qui constituera votre victoire contre le Papillon.

— Vous croyez vraiment qu'on le battra un jour ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix abattue.

— J'en suis certain.

Son ton était catégorique.

Marinette lui offrit un sourire.

— Alors, ça veut dire que savoir nos identités respectives va nous aider à vaincre le Papillon ?

— Comme je te le dis, ce pouvoir est très compliqué. Tu ne comprendras pas toujours pourquoi tu rêves de telle ou telle chose. Tu rêveras d'ailleurs probablement de choses qui n'interfèreront pas du tout avec votre lutte contre le Papillon.

La jeune fille soupira bruyamment et posa ses mains sur son front.

— Tu apprendras. Avec le temps, tu sauras filtrer ce qui vous sera utile et ce qui n'est qu'une conséquence normale de ce pouvoir. C'est là où réside toute sa particularité, il est venu te trouver, toi, Marinette. Tu n'as pas besoin d'être Ladybug pour qu'il t'atteigne.

Elle releva la tête, les yeux brillants.

— C'est une preuve que tu es autant une héroïne en tant que Ladybug qu'en tant que Marinette.

Un léger sourire illumina le visage de la lycéenne.

— Il faut cependant que tu sois très prudente, ajouta-t-il en se levant.

Les yeux de Marinette étaient braqués sur lui.

— Lorsque tu vois l'avenir, ton esprit n'est plus dans le monde réel. C'est à ce moment où tu es le plus vulnérable. Parce que tu ne peux avoir aucune interaction avec le monde extérieur.

— Donc si quelque chose se passe dans le monde réel et que je suis en train d'avoir une vision, je ne m'en rendrais pas compte ?

Maître Fu se rassit en fasse de Marinette.

— Il y a de ça.

— Ce n'est pas le plus grave ?

Le gardien semblait inquiet. Et il n'était presque jamais inquiet.

— Le Papillon pourrait t'atteindre, Marinette. Ce qui pourrait vite devenir très dangereux.

— Oh… Je vois, murmura-t-elle.

Étrangement, aucune forme de peur ne vint s'immiscer dans son cœur. Il ne battait que de détermination.

Elle avait un nouveau pouvoir.

Ils allaient vaincre le Papillon.

* * *

— Plagg, transforme-moi !

Sans écouter les remontrances de son kwami, Adrien se changea en Chat Noir en un clin d'œil avant de disparaître dans les rues de Paris.

Ses muscles étaient en feu, ses nerfs à vif et ses articulations douloureuses, mais il continua de courir, de sauter, de s'élancer d'un bâtiment à un autre.

C'était le seul moyen d'évacuer cette rage qui menaçait de l'engloutir à chaque seconde.

Comment, mais _comment_, Marinette avait-elle pu lui faire ça ?

Comment avait-elle pu lui cacher qu'elle connaissait sa double identité ?

Comment avait-elle pu lui mentir ?

Elle qui avait toujours mis un point d'honneur à garder leurs identités secrètes. Elle qui s'était toujours montrée honnête avec lui. Elle dont il était éperdument amoureux.

Car, en plus de refouler la déception et la colère que lui inspiraient la jeune fille, il devait maintenant se faire à l'idée que Marinette et Ladybug étaient en réalité la même personne.

Cette course effrénée dans les rues de Paris était une échappatoire pour éviter à son cerveau d'exploser dans sa boîte crânienne sous toutes ces révélations.

Marinette était Ladybug.

Ladybug était Marinette.

Un seul petit mot, deux minuscules syllabes, et le secret était parti en fumée emportant dans son sillage son aveugle confiance en sa partenaire.

Parce que Ladybug était la seule, la _seule_, personne qui ne l'ait jamais appelé comme ça. La seule personne qui ne l'ait jamais appelée « chaton », et que Marinette avait gémit ce surnom, doucement, certes, mais bien assez fort pour qu'il en soit certain.

Une fois cette pièce de l'engrenage mise en route, tout s'était débloqué dans son esprit.

La ressemblance frappante : les mêmes yeux bleus comme les cieux, les mêmes cheveux noirs, les mêmes tâches de rousseur, le même visage qui pouvait passer d'une expression adorablement innocente à une détermination à toute épreuve.

Le même caractère, parce que cette intensité dans les combats, cette intelligence, cette ruse et ce courage qui caractérisaient si bien sa Lady, étaient également présents chez Marinette. Ils s'exprimaient juste d'une différente manière. Et parce que cette maladresse, cette générosité, cette empathie et cette tendance à vouloir à tout prix protéger tout le monde qui faisaient de Marinette qui elle était, faisait également de Ladybug une incroyable héroïne.

Tout était irrémédiablement similaire, parfaitement symétrique, tout était _pareil_.

Accumulé à la surprise sans précédent d'avoir découvert qui était en réalité sa Lady et à la colère de la déception qu'elle lui avait causé, il devait également gérer le fait qu'il avait embrassé Marinette, qu'il avait embrassé Ladybug.

Parce qu'à chaque seconde, son esprit était assailli de la sensation de ses lèvres contre les siennes, de son corps contre le sien, de sa voix qui murmure son nom…

Chat Noir finit, enfin, par s'arrêter dans sa course folle.

Il n'en pouvait plus, ses poumons étaient en feu, il tenait à peine debout. Il avait traversé la ville à pleine vitesse, sollicitant des muscles dont il ignorait l'existence.

Une grande bouffée d'air et un lourd soupir plus tard, il se décida à faire le chemin inverse.

La nuit commençait à tomber sur la ville, et ce fut sous une atmosphère crépusculaire qu'il arriva chez lui, épuisé, de toutes les manières possibles.

* * *

Quelques jours plus tard, la situation était loin, très loin, de s'être arrangée. Elle ne s'était même pas un peu calmée.

La colère d'Adrien semblait ne pas avoir de fin. Il ne s'habituait pas au fait que Marinette était Ladybug, si bien qu'il ne pouvait pas décrocher son regard d'elle de toute la journée, ce qui avait le don de raviver sa rage, si on partait du principe qu'elle avait diminué. Rage qui se mêlait au désir dévorant qu'il éprouvait à chaque fois qu'il posait les yeux sur elle.

Il était donc maîtrisé par une fureur folle, habité par stupéfaction permanente et par une fiévreuse attirance.

Tout le temps.

Sur les nerfs était donc un bien bel euphémisme pour qualifier l'état dans lequel il se trouvait.

À peine rentré des cours, Adrien jeta son sac à travers sa chambre et se laissa tomber sur son lit.

— C'est invivable, Plagg, je vais finir par exploser.

Son kwami s'était jeté sur un bout de fromage à peine était-il arrivé dans la chambre. Il tourna sa petite tête vers lui, du camembert plein la bouche.

— Si je te dis vraiment ce que j'en pense, tu vas t'énerver, annonça-t-il de sa voix nasillarde.

Les yeux plissés, Adrien se redressa avant de s'asseoir au bord de son lit.

— Je t'écoute.

— Très bien, mais tu dois me promettre de tenir tes moustaches.

Le jeune homme soupira, s'apprêta à lui répondre mais fut interrompu.

— Je pense que tu la juges beaucoup trop sévèrement. Que tu n'as pas essayé de comprendre ce qui s'était passé de son côté pour qu'elle en vienne à découvrir ta double identité et que tu ne lui as même pas accordé le bénéfice du doute, alors que tu sais aussi bien que moi qu'elle te l'aurait donné sans même y réfléchir.

Adrien ouvra la bouche, la referma, la rouvrit encore.

— Les gens font des erreurs. Et tu as tendance à avoir trop d'attentes auprès des personnes que tu aimes.

Les lèvres pincées, les sourcils froncés et le regard rivé sur le sol, Adrien ne laissa échapper aucunes paroles durant quelques minutes.

Plagg avait raison.

Bien sûr qu'il avait raison.

— Je sais tout ça Plagg, finit-il par dire en se levant de son lit.

Son kwami leva les yeux vers lui, de nouveau occupé à grignoter son camembert.

— Mais elle était la seule, la seule personne, à qui j'aurais confié n'importe quoi. La seule personne qui ne m'avait jamais, jamais menti. C'est juste… difficile à avaler.

Bien sûr, il y avait Nino, il y avait Alya, et il y avait même Chloé. Ils étaient ses amis, il leur faisait confiance. Mais ils ne pouvaient pas rivaliser avec Marinette, pas avec Ladybug.

C'étaient des années de travail en tant qu'équipe, c'était sa vie qu'il mettait sans arrêt entre ses mains. C'était sa meilleure amie, celle à qui il disait tout, celle avec qui il partageait tout. De ses problèmes avec son père jusqu'à son premier baiser.

— Tu l'idéalises beaucoup trop, ajouta Plagg en avalant son dernier morceau de fromage.

— Je pensais juste qu'elle aurait su se montrer honnête avec moi. Surtout sur un sujet pareil !

Adrien se mit à marcher dans sa chambre.

— Depuis le début, elle voulait que nos identités restent secrètes, elle savait très bien à quel point je voulais savoir qui elle était réellement.

Le kwami soupira bruyamment tout en virevoltant vers son porteur.

— Imagine donc à quel point ç'a été compliqué pour elle de découvrir ton identité sans l'avoir probablement cherché. Mets-toi à sa place.

Adrien s'arrêta de marcher et passa la main dans ses cheveux, complètement perdu.

— Je sais que pour toi un mensonge est la pire trahison, la pire douleur qui puisse exister. Je sais que tu ne supportes pas qu'on te mente, même par omission. Je te connais, petit, déclara Plagg d'une voix beaucoup plus douce et mesurée que d'habitude. Mais je sais aussi que tu connais ce qu'on peut ressentir lorsqu'on est abandonné par ceux qu'on aime. Et c'est ce que tu es en train de faire avec Marinette.

Le regard relevé vers son kwami, Adrien sentit sa gorge se serrer.

— Elle a besoin de toi, ajouta Plagg en se posant sur l'épaule du jeune homme.

* * *

Le lendemain midi et quelques jours après s'être expliquée avec Maître Fu, Marinette était tranquillement en train de discuter avec Alya sur un des bancs de la cour du lycée.

Des devoirs aux nouvelles sorties cinématographiques, Marinette faisait tout pour qu'Alya ne lui pose pas de questions sur le sujet dont elle n'avait absolument pas envie de parler.

— Mari… soupira son amie.

Marinette secoua la tête et prit une autre bouchée de son sandwich.

— Pas la peine d'en parler.

— Tu veux dire que tu n'as pas envie de discuter d'un grand blond aux yeux verts avec qui tu as eu une séance de bécotage avant que ça tourne au vinaigre et qu'il ne t'adresse plus la parole ? Hm… étonnant.

Alya porta sa bouteille d'eau à ses lèvres qui se redressèrent franchement devant les yeux écarquillés et le visage écarlate de Marinette.

Cette dernière grignota son restant de sandwich, le regard planté sur le pain de mie qu'elle tenait entre ses mains et qui était tout à coup devenu très, très intéressant.

— Grand blond aux yeux verts qui n'arrête pas de te dévorer du regard, et je n'aurais pas pu choisir de meilleur terme. Je ne sais vraiment pas ce que tu as pu lui faire mais il a l'air prêt à te sauter dessus à chaque fois qu'il te voit.

Marinette manqua de s'étouffer avec sa nourriture face aux paroles de l'apprentie journaliste.

Elle lui avait évidemment raconté ce qu'il était arrivé avec Adrien. C'était bien trop important pour qu'elle n'en parle pas à sa meilleure amie qui, de toute façon, l'aurait deviné sur son visage. La partie où elle avait laissé échapper qu'elle connaissait sa double identité était bien sûre restée secrète. Ce qui attisait évidemment la curiosité d'Alya.

— Alya !

— Je ne dis que ce que je vois, se défendit-elle en levant les mains.

La jeune fille avala le dernier morceau de son repas, épousseta ses mains et se mit à ranger ses affaires, tout en essayant de reprendre une contenance.

— Il reste encore vingt minutes, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Marinette attrapa son sac et se leva, encore plus confuse et désordonnée que d'habitude.

— Je… Je vais au casier.

Alya croisa les mains derrière sa tête en s'adossant contre le banc, un sourire flottant sur son visage.

— Juste ce que je vois, Mari.

Elle se mit à glousser face au grognement que lui répondit sa meilleure amie.

Marinette entra à l'intérieur du bâtiment, le cœur battant et les idées floues. Rien que le fait d'évoquer ce qu'il s'était passé il y a quelques jours la mettait dans tous ces états.

Elle essayait de toutes ses forces de ne pas penser à Adrien, de ne pas penser à ce regard qu'il lui avait lancé, de ne pas penser à sa voix brisée.

Mais son cerveau n'était pas toujours occupé, bien qu'elle essayait de toutes ses forces de le remplir de n'importe quelle réflexion possible pour éviter celle qui lui faisait tourner la tête. Il y avait des moments où elle se retrouvait seule avec ses pensées, seule avec ses suppositions, seule avec ses remords.

Sa gorge se serra et ses yeux s'humidifièrent, alors elle accéléra le pas. Sans aucune idée de sa destination, elle se mit presque à courir dans les couloirs.

Tout à coup elle sentit une main s'enrouler autour de son bras et la tirer vers elle.

— C'est moi, Mari.

Le cri qui s'apprêtait à sortir de sa gorge mourut alors sur ses lèvres.

* * *

Vos réactions concernant le nouveau pouvoir de Marinette ? La réaction d'Adrien ? La scène de fin ? Dites-moi tout, je suis curieuse de savoir :p

\+ Les chapitres sont de plus en plus longs, dites-moi si vous préférez plus court, plus long ou comme ça !

**Au prochain chapitre** : une première scène assez intense... que j'ai vraiment adoré écrire ! Une nouvelle intrigue et des explications entre nos deux héros !

Bonne journée à tous !


	9. Chapitre 9

Hello ! Ce chapitre est bien plus long que les autres, je pense qu'ils feront à peu près cette taille à présent, dites-moi si ça vous convient :) Je réponds ici à une question que j'ai reçu également, **je publie tous les mercredis et samedis**, si tout se passe bien, dites-moi aussi si vous préférez d'autres jours, ça ne me pose aucun problème de changer !

Dernière chose, **je ne sais pas du tout combien de chapitre fera cette fiction** ! J'écris vraiment au jour le jour et j'ai de plus en plus d'idées donc je peux déjà vous dire qu'elle va être (très) longue :) Après je ne vous fais aucune promesse quant à un nombre de chapitres parce que j'ai vraiment du mal à terminer mes histoires la plupart du temps, je déteste me forcer donc si j'en ai marre, j'arrête, tout simplement. J'espère vraiment, **vraiment,** vraiment que ça ne m'arrivera pas pour cette fiction. Pour l'instant, je prends vraiment beaucoup de plaisir à l'écrire et à vous la partager donc pas de panique aha :)

**Réponses aux reviews : **

**Nlm** : merci beaucoup pour ton message ! J'espère que la longueur de ce chapitre te conviendra :) Je suis ravie que tu aimes le pouvoir du Marinette, malgré sa complexité ! C'est vrai que mettre des barrières dans leur relation rend tout de suite les retrouvailles et les réconciliations bien plus intenses aha, mais je ne vous frustrerai pas trop à ce niveau là :p Je te laisse découvrir ce chapitre, en espérant qu'il te plaira !

**naruhina2** : et voici le chapitre neuf ! En effet, le pouvoir de Marinette sera une grande partie de l'intrigue de cette histoire, ou du moins l'élément déclencheur des autres intrigues :) Je te laisse lire la réaction d'Adrien, j'espère que tu en seras satisfaite ! En espérant que tu ne sois pas trop frustrée avec la fin de ce chapitre aha... oups :p

**Krokmou du 13** : ta review est vraiment adorable, elle m'a vraiment beaucoup touchée ! C'est vrai que je te vois commenter beaucoup d'histoires sur ce fandom, je suis vraiment vraiment ravie que tu aimes la mienne dans ce cas ! J'espère que ce chapitre sera à la hauteur de tes espérances, merci encore pour ton message, c'est vraiment très motivant ! :)

**Syoriel** : alors, j'ai eu un mail comme quoi tu m'avais laissé une review, mais impossible de la lire en entier aha, un mystère ! Donc je réponds quand même au début : c'est vrai que son pouvoir a cette dimension, ce qui va être assez déterminant pour la suite ! Et je suis d'accord avec toi concernant le fait que c'est plus Adrien qui est Chat Noir que l'inverse ! Et totalement pour la relation de Ladybug/Marinette et Chat Noir/Adrien, c'est ce qui la rend aussi compliquée, aussi riche, aussi intense, c'est parce qu'ils représentent "tout" l'un pour l'autre !

Bonne lecture ! Accrochez-vous bien pour ce début de chapitre...

* * *

Marinette fixait Adrien avec de grands yeux. Ses sourcils étaient froncés, son cœur battant et son cerveau rempli de points d'interrogations en se rendant compte qu'ils étaient tout les deux dans les toilettes des garçons.

— Il faut qu'on parle, ma Lady.

Alors qu'elle observait les alentours, s'assurant qu'ils étaient bel et bien seuls, son regard se dirigea en un clin d'œil en direction d'Adrien.

— Ma… ma quoi ?

Elle lui avait fait comprendre, sans le vouloir, qu'elle connaissait son identité, mais cela ne lui était jamais venu à l'esprit qu'il avait pu en déduire la sienne.

Dans d'autres circonstances, Adrien aurait pris des pincettes, l'aurait ménagé, mais il était arrivé à cours de patience.

Il était toujours blessé, toujours déçu, d'elle et de lui-même.

— Tu connais beaucoup de personnes qui m'appellent « chaton », toi ?

Marinette se mordilla les lèvres et baissa le regard.

Elle aurait vraiment préféré lui révéler son identité d'une autre manière.

— Écoute, Mari… Je suis désolé… C'est juste que…

Sa main était toujours autour de son poignet, et leurs deux corps n'étaient qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre.

— Je sais. C'est moi qui suis désolée. Je voulais te le dire… Mais je ne savais pas comment…

Adrien baissa ses yeux pour les plonger dans ceux de Marinette.

— Je sais à quel point tu détestes le mensonge. J'aurais dû te le dire tout de suite. Mais…

Sa voix se brisa et sa gorge se noua. Son regard était toujours dirigé vers le sol.

— S'il-te-plaît, ne m'abandonne plus jamais, murmura-t-elle en levant enfin les yeux.

Le cœur du jeune homme se déchira dans sa poitrine face à ses pupilles bleues comme les océans qui étaient inondées de larmes.

Sans réfléchir, Adrien passa ses mains autour de la taille de Marinette et l'attira contre lui, la serrant contre son torse.

Il posa son menton sur le sommet de sa tête et ferma les yeux.

— Je te le promets.

Marinette laissa ses larmes ruisseler le long de ses joues. Ses poumons prirent une grande respiration, humant le parfum d'Adrien, un mélange de lessive émanant de son tee-shirt et de menthe. C'était une odeur agréable, apaisante, dans laquelle elle se perdait volontiers.

La protection et l'amour qu'il lui offrait à cet instant étaient indescriptibles. Marinette ne réfléchissait plus, ne pensait plus, pour la première fois depuis bien trop longtemps.

Les mains d'Adrien se hissèrent sur les joues de la jeune fille jusqu'à ce que leurs visages ne soient plus qu'à quelques millimètres l'un de l'autre.

Leurs yeux se fermèrent, leurs lèvres se frôlèrent et l'atmosphère entre eux était tellement ardente qu'ils sentirent leurs peaux s'enflammer à ce contact pourtant si léger.

Soudain, Adrien s'éloigna, redressa la tête, les sens en alerte.

— Quelqu'un arrive ! murmura-t-il en tirant Marinette par le bras.

Ils se retrouvèrent ainsi enfermés dans une des cabines alors qu'un battement de cils plus tard, ils entendirent des pas résonner dans la pièce.

— C'était moins une, chuchota la jeune fille.

Au début, ils attendaient patiemment un bruit de porte qui se claque, quelque chose pour leur indiquer qu'ils étaient à nouveau seuls.

Mais Adrien fut vite déconcentré par leur nouvelle proximité.

Les toilettes dans lesquelles ils se trouvèrent étaient assez exigües. C'était un espace de taille normale, pour ce que c'était du moins, mais ce n'était pas du tout fait pour être à deux.

Alors, en attirant Marinette à l'intérieur, Adrien s'était positionné derrière elle. La petitesse de la cabine faisait qu'ils n'étaient pas juste proches.

Ils étaient littéralement _collés_.

Pour en ajouter un peu plus au malheur d'Adrien, Marinette avait eu la bonne – tout dépendait du point de vue – idée de mettre un tee-shirt assez échancré aujourd'hui.

Sans le vouloir, le lycéen baissa les yeux et rencontra le décolleté de ce tee-shirt. Décolleté qui laissait largement entrevoir le sous-vêtement de Marinette, sur lequel il avait une vue imprenable.

Son visage se redressa immédiatement, les joues en feu et la respiration anarchique.

Leur position était déjà suffisamment suggestive, cette perspective ne faisait qu'alimenter la lave qui coulait désormais dans les veines d'Adrien.

Il ferma les yeux, respira lentement, essaya de penser à tout sauf à la jeune fille qui était pressée contre lui. Malgré toute la bonne volonté qu'il mettait dans le contrôle de ses pensées, son anatomie, elle, ne mentait pas.

Marinette, qui tendait l'oreille pour savoir quand est-ce qu'ils pourraient sortir d'ici, fronça alors les sourcils.

— Euh… Chaton ?

Adrien grogna, et ses mains se crispèrent autour des hanches de la jeune fille.

— Oh non, ne m'appelle pas comme ça, murmura-t-il d'une voix rauque.

Au lieu d'être gênée, de perdre ses moyens ou de bafouiller, ce qui aurait été une réaction assez normale pour Marinette, elle sentit ses lèvres se redresser et un irrépressible fou-rire monter dans sa gorge.

Sa main se précipita contre sa bouche, tentant par tous les moyens de s'empêcher d'éclater de rire.

— Mais tu trouves ça drôle en plus ?

La voix ronchonne d'Adrien n'eut pour effet que l'amuser encore un peu plus.

Son rire était définitivement contagieux, puisque le jeune homme capitula et laissa tomber son front contre l'épaule de Marinette en souriant.

Petit à petit, leur fou-rire se calma et ils se détendirent.

Enfin, sauf cette partie du corps d'Adrien qui elle, était tout sauf détendue.

Si la caresse dans son dos et la séance de baisers de l'autre jour avaient eu pour effet d'allumer un incendie dans son bas-ventre, c'était désormais un véritable volcan qui répandait son magma incandescent dans tout son corps.

Cette nouvelle proximité était terriblement malvenue : pas le bon moment, pas le bon endroit. Mais les effluves d'interdit qui s'en émanait ne rendait la situation que plus grisante.

Sans s'en rendre compte, Marinette se cambra davantage contre Adrien. Celui-ci rouvrit enfin ses yeux qui débordaient de désir.

— Mari…

Un soupir s'échappa de leur bouche à l'unisson alors qu'il émit un mouvement, presque imperceptible, de bassin en sa direction.

Les mains d'Adrien remontèrent sur sa taille jusqu'à se poser sur sa cage thoracique. Ses doigts caressaient doucement son tee-shirt, décelant à travers le fin tissu les coutures de son soutien-gorge.

Marinette tourna la tête en sa direction, rencontra ses yeux brûlants et laissa ses lèvres frôler les siennes, une nouvelle fois.

Au moment où Adrien allait emprisonner sa bouche dans un baiser torride et interminable, la jeune fille appuya son doigt contre ses lèvres.

— Écoute, lui susurra-t-elle sans bouger.

Il allait lui dire qu'il n'entendait rien du tout et qu'il voulait juste l'embrasser, mais au lieu de ça, des murmures parvinrent à ses oreilles.

— Allo ? dit une voix féminine.

Adrien et Marinette s'approchèrent de la porte, les sens en alerte.

— Le plan marche toujours… Oui… Il me faudra un peu de temps… Jamais je ne vous décevrai.

Quelques secondes s'écoulèrent.

— Vous pouvez compter sur moi, Papillon.

Un soupir, une fermeture éclair qui se referme, des talons résonnant contre le sol, une porte qui se claque.

Et puis, plus rien.

Juste la respiration d'Adrien et Marinette.

* * *

— Dépêchez-vous ! soupira le professeur face au retard d'Adrien et Marinette.

D'habitude, cette dernière serait rentrée dans la salle confuse et rougissante. D'habitude, les regards que toute la classe leur lançait lui auraient donné envie de sa cacher dans un trou de souris. D'habitude, le sourcil haussé d'Alya et son sourire débordant de sous-entendu l'auraient fait rougir un peu plus.

Mais pas aujourd'hui.

Aujourd'hui, tout ce qu'elle pouvait éprouver, ressentir ou penser était comme relégué au second plan. Une énorme passoire prenait la place de son cerveau, filtrant tout ce qui n'était pas le Papillon.

Le Papillon qui semblait avoir un nouvel allié.

Ce qui était déjà inquiétant en soi.

Mais qui était d'autant plus terrifiant lorsque le nouvel allié en question était une adolescente de leur lycée.

Soit la coïncidence était incroyablement salutaire pour les deux héros. C'est ce que Marinette se répétait en boucle dans son esprit catastrophé.

Mais l'autre possibilité ne voulait pas sortir de sa tête.

Et si le Papillon connaissait leurs identités ?

Cela expliquerait pourquoi son nouvel allié soit dans le même lycée que Ladybug et Chat Noir.

Et si tout _ça_ était _son_ plan ?

Le cœur de Marinette s'emballa et sa respiration devint plus rapide.

Ses yeux se tournèrent vers Adrien, à l'autre bout de la salle.

Son expression préoccupée et songeuse lui renvoya un aperçu de son propre état. Leurs regards se rencontrèrent et le jeune homme lui offrit un sourire.

Elle savait ce que ce sourire voulait dire. Il tentait de la rassurer, de l'apaiser, comme toujours.

Mais ses lèvres étaient en totale contradiction avec ses yeux qui avaient perdu leur éclat de tout à l'heure. Le vert électrique s'était assombri.

Ils étaient inquiets. Vraiment inquiets.

* * *

Le reste de la journée passa lentement, très lentement. Les minutes duraient des heures et les ultimes secondes de leur dernier cours s'éternisaient tellement que Marinette crut un instant que le temps s'était arrêté.

Quand la sonnerie retentit dans les couloirs du lycée, elle ne put s'empêcher de soupirer. Un long, _très_ long soupir.

Le trajet de retour fut interminable. C'était loin d'être une bonne fin de journée.

« Elle n'avait pourtant pas si mal débuté… » pensa Marinette en sortant du métro. Une chaleur désormais familière l'envahit rien qu'en effleurant ce souvenir.

La jeune fille s'autorisa quelques minutes de divagation, de pensées tournées vers un certain jeune homme blond aux yeux verts.

Quelques minutes d'égarement plus tard, elle arriva enfin dans sa chambre et se jeta – littéralement – sur son divan.

— Mais qu'est-ce qu'on va faire, Tikki ?

Sa voix était altérée par le coussin dans lequel sa tête était enfoncée. Si bien que son kwami dû prendre quelques secondes pour comprendre ce que sa porteuse lui disait.

Elle virevolta alors jusqu'à Marinette et se posa juste à côté de son visage.

— Il ne faut pas vous inquiéter. Vous avez toujours réussi à vous en sortir jusqu'ici, il n'y a aucune raison que ça change ! D'autant plus que vous savez vos identités désormais, vous êtes une équipe encore plus soudée qu'avant !

Le visage de Marinette se tourna de quelques centimètres, tout juste de quoi faire dépasser son œil pour regarder Tikki.

— Encore plus soudée, répéta-t-elle.

— Ne te laisse pas abattre ! Où est passée Marinette et son optimisme légendaire ?

La jeune fille décolla complètement son visage du coussin tandis que ses lèvres se redressèrent en un sourire qui illumina son visage.

Tikki avait raison.

Ce n'était clairement pas le moment de baisser les bras.

— Qu'est-ce que je ferais sans toi ?

Le kwami se pelota affectueusement contre la joue de Marinette.

Le début de soirée fut assez tranquille, Tikki remontait le moral de sa porteuse pendant que celle-ci terminait ses devoirs, la motivant à chaque remise en question, à chaque moment de doute que lui avait causé cette discussion dans les toilettes qu'Adrien et elle avaient surprise.

— Il faut vraiment que je lui parle, murmura Marinette plus pour elle-même que pour son kwami.

La journée touchait désormais à sa fin, et la jeune fille n'avait pas le cœur, ni le cerveau, à aller se coucher.

— Si seulement je pouvais…

Sa tête se redressa, un léger sourire apparu sur ses lèvres et un nouvel éclat brilla dans ses yeux.

— Tu es sûre que c'est… débuta Tikki avant de se mettre à bâiller, raisonnable ?

— Pas vraiment.

Ça ne l'était clairement pas. Se retrouver seule avec Adrien en général n'était pas vraiment raisonnable, surtout ces temps-ci où sa libido semblait fulminer à chaque fois qu'elle croisait son regard.

Ce n'était vraiment pas raisonnable.

— Tikki, transforme-moi !

* * *

Quelques loopings, sauts périlleux et sollicitations actives de ses muscles plus tard, Ladybug se retrouva perchée sur le toit de la gigantesque villa Agreste.

Catapultant son yo-yo jusqu'à la fenêtre de la chambre d'Adrien, elle atterrit gracieusement sur le rebord de celle-ci qui était, heureusement, ouverte.

Ses pieds se déposèrent enfin sur le sol de la pièce. Pièce qu'elle prit le temps d'observer avec admiration. Il y avait tellement de livres, tellement de jeux vidéo…

Mais où était Adrien ?

Ladybug commença alors à paniquer.

Et s'il était sorti ce soir ? Et s'il avait changé de chambre et qu'elle se trouvait dans celle de quelqu'un d'autre (tout était possible après tout) ?

Et s'il était en danger ?

— Ladybug ?

La jeune héroïne sursauta et se tourna vers l'origine de cette voix. Sa main se posa sur son cœur, soulagée qu'il ne soit pas en train de se faire arracher son Miraculous par le Papillon quelque part.

— Tu m'as fait peur, je…

Un hoquet de surprise la stoppa dans sa phrase lorsque ses yeux se posèrent sur Adrien.

— _Je_ t'ai fait peur ? C'est toi qui t'es faufilée dans ma chambre en pleine nuit, répliqua-t-il en riant. Tout va bien ma Lady ?

Elle aurait tout donné pour pouvoir lui répondre, pour pouvoir esquisser ne serait-ce qu'un mouvement. Mais surtout, elle aurait donné n'importe quoi pour être capable de détacher son regard de son torse.

Parce qu'Adrien était vêtu d'un bas de jogging gris. Uniquement d'un bas de jogging gris.

Ce qui, à la rigueur, aurait pu ne pas être si grave si ses cheveux trempés ne tombaient pas devant son visage et qu'une douce odeur d'amande n'émanait pas de lui.

Le jeune homme mit quelques secondes à se rendre compte d'où venait la soudaine léthargie de Ladybug.

— Désolé ! s'écria-t-il en refermant la porte de la salle de bain dont il venait de sortir. Je vais enfiler quelque chose.

Enfin sortie de sa transe, l'héroïne de Paris – qui n'en avait pas vraiment l'air à cet instant – prit une grande inspiration, ne s'étant pas rendue compte qu'elle avait retenu sa respiration.

— N-non, c'est… c'est bon.

Adrien farfouillait dans son armoire, ce qui donna à Ladybug une vue imprenable sur les muscles de son dos.

Sérieusement ? Ç'en devenait presque ridicule tellement sa maîtrise d'elle-même était mise à l'épreuve.

— Non, je n'enfile rien ?

Ladybug se mit à battre des bras, rougissante.

— Non ! Enfin si !

Adrien se retourna complètement vers elle, agité par un fou-rire incontrôlable.

Les sourcils de la jeune fille se froncèrent et un grognement s'échappa de sa bouche.

— J'étais venue pour parler sérieusement… Mais on dirait que tu n'es pas vraiment disposé à m'écouter, se vexa-t-elle. Alors je vais rentrer chez…

La main d'Adrien attrapa son bras, pour la troisième fois de la journée.

— Non, reste. Je suis désolé.

Il ne riait plus, mais un sourire en coin habitait toujours son visage, qui se transmit aussitôt sur celui de Ladybug.

— C'est juste que… C'est assez drôle de te voir perdre tes moyens comme ça… murmura-t-il, les lèvres pincées.

— En même temps, qui ne perdrait pas ses moyens ? Non mais tu t'es vu ? s'écria-t-elle en le montrant du doigt.

Le sourire d'Adrien se fit plus grand encore.

— Je pourrais dire la même chose de toi.

Ladybug fit glisser son bras le long de la main du jeune homme, jusqu'à laisser courir ses doigts sur sa paume.

— Ah oui ?

Le regard de la super-héroïne, jusqu'ici posé sur leurs mains unies, se hissa jusqu'aux yeux d'Adrien, qui brillaient comme ceux de Chat Noir.

— Tu n'imagines même pas, susurra-t-il au creux de son oreille.

Un frisson se répandit le long de son dos tandis que leurs lèvres se frôlèrent, là aussi pour la troisième fois de la journée.

Et, encore, pour la troisième fois de la journée, Adrien n'eut pas le temps d'emprisonner ses lèvres dans un baiser dans lequel il mourrait d'envie de se perdre. Parce que la raison de Ladybug refit surface sous tout ce désir.

— Il faut qu'on parle, chuchota-t-elle avant de s'éloigner, à contre cœur, de son visage.

— Je t'écoute.

Ladybug soupira avant de se mettre à faire les cent pas dans la pièce.

— Il faut que je t'explique comment j'ai découvert ton identité, c'est vraiment incroyable, tu vas pas y croire ! Et il faut que je te dise ce que Maître Fu m'a dit, il faut qu'on trouve un plan pour ce truc avec le nouvel allié du Papillon… Et…

La langue de Ladybug claqua contre son palet alors qu'elle réfléchissait.

— Et il faudrait qu'on discute de… de nous… Parce que je suis un peu perdue… Et que c'est compliqué de…

Elle se laissa tomber sur le canapé d'Adrien, recroquevilla ses genoux contre sa poitrine et regarda timidement le jeune homme.

S'attendant à un commentaire salace ou à une réplique un peu salée, Ladybug fut agréablement surprise lorsqu'Adrien s'assit à côté d'elle et lui répondit :

— Que c'est compliqué de ne pas exploser avec tout ce qu'on a vécu dernièrement. Que c'est compliqué de ne pas péter les plombs avec notre relation qui évolue d'un seul coup alors qu'il ne se passait rien depuis des années. Que c'est compliqué de se faire à l'idée que je suis Chat Noir, comme c'est compliqué pour moi de me faire à l'idée que tu es Marinette.

Il replaça doucement une de ses mèches derrière son oreille et lui offrit un sourire compatissant.

— Je sais, ma Lady.

Sans voix, elle ne put rien dire d'autre que :

— Détransformation.

Adrien assista avec émerveillement à la transition de Ladybug à Marinette. C'est là que le déclic se fit : ce n'était pas une transition, ni une détransformation, ni quoi que ce soit.

Ladybug était Marinette et Marinette était Ladybug, avec ou sans masque, avec ou sans costume à pois rouge, avec ou sans super-pouvoirs.

Il attira alors la jeune fille contre lui, laissant ses doigts courir dans ses longs cheveux noirs.

— Raconte-moi tout.

C'est ce qu'elle fit.

La manière dont elle avait découvert son identité, la raison de sa détresse le soir où il l'avait ramenée chez elle, le jour où elle avait voulu lui annoncer qu'elle connaissait son secret, la vision qu'elle avait eue ensuite. Elle lui expliqua tout.

Petit à petit, ils finirent allongés, le bras d'Adrien passé autour du corps de Marinette qui avait sa tête posée contre son torse – toujours nu.

— Je suis vraiment désolé d'avoir réagi comme ça, murmura-t-il en caressant sa taille.

— Je comprends pourquoi, lui répondit Marinette sur le même ton. J'aurais dû te le dire le soir où tu m'as ramené chez moi, juste après l'avoir découvert.

— Pourquoi tu ne l'as pas fait ?

Les doigts de la jeune fille se mirent à tracer paresseusement des cercles sur le ventre d'Adrien.

— Je ne sais pas… Je voulais que ce soit spécial… C'est stupide, je sais.

Les lèvres du lycéen se redressèrent et déposèrent affectueusement un baiser sur le front de Marinette.

— Ce n'est pas stupide. Et ç'a été spécial, en quelque sorte.

— Tu parles ! ria-t-elle en appuyant sa main sur son torse pour se redresser.

— Oh, chaton, gémit-il dans une piètre imitation de Marinette.

Cette dernière attrapa le premier coussin qui lui tomba sous la main et lui balança en pleine figure. Avant qu'il puisse répliquer, elle se hissa au-dessus de lui et emprisonna ses poignets de chaque côté de sa tête.

— Tu sais que tu ne m'empêches pas du tout de bouger ?

— Bouge, alors.

Les yeux d'Adrien chutèrent jusqu'au bassin de Marinette qui était pressé contre le sien.

— Je suis bien comme ça, murmura-t-il en lui adressant un clin d'œil.

Les mains de la jeune fille libérèrent ses poignets qui ne bougèrent pas d'un millimètre. Ses cheveux dorés étaient toujours humides, si bien que quelques mèches lui tombaient devant les yeux et cette odeur, toujours aussi agréable, émanait de son corps dont Marinette était émerveillée par la beauté.

Leurs yeux se rencontrèrent dans un regard terriblement intense.

— J'ai un nouveau pouvoir, finit-elle par avouer.

Adrien écarquilla les yeux, ouvrit la bouche et se redressa, ce qui réduit encore la distance entre leurs deux corps qui n'en pouvaient plus de désirer l'autre.

— Un… Un nouveau pouvoir ?

Marinette lui expliqua alors tout ce qui lui avait dit Maître Fu, de la complexité de son pouvoir à la dangerosité qu'il impliquait.

Elle lui parla de l'aide que cela allait leur apporter, du fait que la connaissance de leurs identités était un élément clé dans leur victoire contre le Papillon et de la vulnérabilité dans laquelle elle était plongée à chaque vision.

Adrien passa par tous les états. De l'émerveillement à la détermination. De l'inquiétude à la peur.

— Tout ira bien, mon chaton. Je te le promets, lui murmura-t-elle en passant ses bras autour de son cou.

— Ne fais pas de promesse que tu n'es pas sûre de pouvoir tenir, lui répondit-il en hissant ses mains jusqu'à ses joues. Je sais que vaincre le Papillon est notre mission, notre but, que c'est pour ça que nous sommes qui nous sommes. Je sais que vivre dans un monde où il nous aurait vaincu serait pire que l'Enfer. Mais… peu importe dans quel monde je dois vivre, ce ne sera plus mon monde si tu n'es plus là.

Une larme perla dans le coin de l'œil de Marinette avant de couler le long de sa joue.

Était-ce possible d'aimer autant quelqu'un ?

Était-ce possible d'être autant aimée de quelqu'un ?

Les lèvres de la jeune fille se posèrent – enfin – sur celles d'Adrien dans un baiser très différent du premier.

Il n'y avait aucun sentiment d'urgence, de frustration ou de sentiments refoulés.

Il n'y avait que de l'amour.

* * *

Alors ? Frustrés ? Surpris ? Dites-moi ce que vous en avez pensé ! Cette nouvelle intrigue avec cette mystérieuse alliée ? La relation de Marinette et Adrien qui s'intensifie ?

**Au prochain chapitre** : un moment assez intense... Un retour à la réalité assez brutal, une discussion (encore aha) et de nouveaux éléments quant au plan du Papillon !

\+ Oui, il n'y a encore eu aucune attaque d'akuma, je suis désolée si ça en frustre certains mais vous comprendrez pourquoi bien assez vite ! (Et je ne suis pas sûre d'être très douée pour écrire des scènes de combats... Même si je serai bien obligée au bout d'un moment aha ^^)

N'oubliez pas de me dire ce que vous en avez pensé ! A samedi prochain ;)


	10. Chapitre 10

**Réponse aux reviews :**

**Krokmou du 13** : tes reviews me font vraiment très plaisir ! J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira :)

**Eleonorej** : merci pour ton message ! J'espère que tu ne seras pas trop frustrée à la fin de celui-ci :p

**naruhina2** : je suis contente que tu aimes leur relation et la manière dont je la développe ! J'espère que l'attente a valu le coup et je te laisse lire le chapitre :)

**Syoriel** : hello à toi ! J'ai fini par voir ta review peu après avoir posté le chapitre, du coup pour y répondre, merci beaucoup, je suis ravie que tu ressentes ce mélange de toutes les relations ! Aha, j'ai hâte que tu découvres ce qui se trame autour de Chat Noir (mais pour te donner un indice, c'est bien lui du début de mon histoire jusqu'à maintenant aha). Pour répondre à ta review du chapitre neuf, déjà merci encore, tes commentaires sont toujours très agréables à lire ! Sache que j'écris vraiment les chapitres au fur et à mesure, par exemple j'ai fini ce chapitre hier soir, donc moi-même je ne suis pas vraiment sûre de qui est cette nouvelle alliée x) Je suis contente que tu aimes cette dimension de leur relation, j'ai envie d'exploiter ce côté très physique et passionné parce que, comme tu le dis, Chat Noir prend vachement le dessus sur Adrien (et encore plus quand il est avec Marinette/Ladybug) donc je trouve ça totalement logique ! Et pour Marinette, je pense que ce chapitre illustre assez bien son état d'esprit par rapport à tout ça aha :) Ça me fait vraiment plaisir que tu aies aimé la dernière scène, j'étais moi-même assez émue en l'écrivant ! Merci encore pour tes jolis mots et tes encouragements !

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Une sensation incroyable englobait Marinette. L'euphorie de voir se réaliser ce dont elle rêvait depuis des années. La libération de ne plus penser à quoi que ce soit d'autre. La sérénité de se sentir protégée, aimée et désirée.

Embrasser Adrien était définitivement l'activité la plus agréable qu'elle n'ait jamais faite.

Leur premier baiser – qui remontait à plusieurs années maintenant – avait été rapide, et surtout obligatoire. Soit elle l'embrassait, soit le Papillon gagnait.

Le choix avait été vite fait.

Refoulant tellement ses sentiments envers Chat Noir à cette époque, Ladybug ne s'était – presque – jamais autorisée à y repenser. « Une contrainte professionnelle. », s'était-elle répétée en boucle dans son esprit.

Bien sûr, avec le temps, elle s'était rendu compte que ça n'avait pas été une contrainte _du tout_.

Leur second baiser avait été d'une intensité folle. Une telle frustration les avait gagnés depuis tant d'années qu'elle avait fini par exploser.

Cette explosion avait donné lieu à une réunion de leurs lèvres passionnément urgente, amoureusement brûlante.

Il avait été tellement rapide et impérieux que Marinette n'avait pris conscience de ce baiser qu'une fois qu'il était terminé.

Aujourd'hui, c'était différent. Très différent.

La nuit tombée sur Paris les enfermait dans une bulle où ils étaient seuls au monde. La lumière du clair de Lune illuminait légèrement la chambre d'Adrien où les seuls bruits étaient des soupirs d'allégresse et des gémissements de bonheur.

Le vent froid et léger du soir soufflait dans la pièce, contrastant avec leurs corps incroyablement fiévreux.

Aujourd'hui, Marinette eut le temps d'analyser la situation, de se dire et de se répéter encore qu'elle était en train d'embrasser Adrien, que c'était vraiment en train d'arriver.

Le doute quant à la réalité de la situation se leva complètement dans l'esprit embrumé de la jeune fille quand elle sentit la langue d'Adrien caresser la sienne.

Ses mains se posèrent automatiquement sur ses épaules, s'y accrochant comme au dernier rempart entre sa maîtrise d'elle-même et sa totale perte de contrôle de la situation.

Leurs langues se caressaient, se cherchaient, se taquinaient dans un baiser qui lui faisait tellement tourner la tête, lui faisait tellement battre le cœur qu'elle avait l'impression qu'il allait s'arrêter.

Leurs lèvres se détachèrent finalement les unes des autres, délicatement, à regret et leurs poumons affamés se remplirent d'air dont ils avaient été trop longtemps privés dans une inspiration anarchique.

Marinette était toujours assise à califourchon sur Adrien, qui était toujours redressé, ce qui réduisait toujours l'espace entre leurs deux corps, ce qui était toujours terriblement agréable.

Les mains de Marinette se mirent à descendre lentement, très lentement – trop lentement au goût d'Adrien – le long de son torse, effleurant sa peau douce et halée, s'attardant sur ses abdominaux dans une caresse plus appuyée.

Un bruit à mi-chemin entre le grognement et le ronronnement s'échappa de sa bouche lorsque Marinette se rapprocha encore un peu plus de lui.

— Ce serait plus raisonnable que je rentre chez moi, murmura-t-elle en plongeant son regard dans le sien.

Adrien laissa ses mains déambuler le long de ses cuisses, remonter jusqu'à sa taille, vagabonder sur ses hanches.

— Probablement, oui.

* * *

Marinette dû mordre ses lèvres de toutes ses forces pour s'empêcher de gémir.

La langue, les lèvres et les mains d'Adrien se promenaient sur tout son corps, léchant, mordillant, caressant chaque centimètre carré de sa peau laiteuse.

La dernière pièce de tissu qu'elle portait fut jetée sans ménagement à l'autre bout de la pièce tandis que la bouche du jeune homme emprisonna la sienne dans un baiser brûlant.

Leurs bassins se rencontrèrent dans une friction ardemment envieuse. Marinette rejeta sa tête en arrière, ses ongles se plantant dans le dos d'Adrien qui laissa son front tomber contre sa poitrine.

Le regard de la jeune femme s'ancra dans celui de son partenaire dans une œillade si intense et si passionnée qu'une nouvelle vague de désir s'empara d'elle.

Vague qui la poussa à inverser leur positon, si bien qu'elle se retrouva assise sur les cuisses d'Adrien, lui offrant une vue imprenable sur son corps dont il avait tant de fois rêvé.

Ses mains chutèrent jusqu'à sa taille, seul mouvement qu'il fut capable de faire tant il était ensorcelé par sa beauté.

— Tu es vraiment magnifique.

Ses lèvres se redressèrent en un sourire sincère et touché tandis qu'elle attrapa les mains posées sur sa taille.

Doucement, délicatement, méticuleusement, les yeux plongés dans ceux d'Adrien, Marinette les fit remonter le long de son corps, jusqu'à les poser contre sa poitrine.

Un frisson couru le long de sa colonne vertébrale lorsque – au bout de quelques secondes – les doigts du jeune homme se mirent à caresser cette partie de son corps.

* * *

Marinette se réveilla en sursaut, le corps en feu, les nerfs à vif, la peau recouverte de sueur.

Elle ferma les yeux, inspira et expira calmement, posa la main sur son front brûlant tout en tentant de réguler son cœur affolé dans sa poitrine.

Les idées fusaient à toute vitesse dans son cerveau toujours embrumé.

Sa gorge était sèche, ses lèvres lui faisaient mal (pourquoi est-ce que ses lèvres lui faisaient-elles mal ?), son corps était à la fois engourdi et terriblement vigoureux, terriblement réveillé.

Son esprit s'éclaircit peu à peu, se rendant compte qu'elle était dans sa chambre. Seule. Les grosses lettres rouges de son réveil lui indiquèrent que le jour n'allait pas tarder à se lever, ce qui la rassura. Elle savait déjà qu'elle serait incapable de se rendormir après… ça.

Et _ça_, qu'est-ce que c'était au juste ?

C'était la question qui lui martelait le crâne, jusqu'à lui faire mal à la tête.

« C'était un rêve », pensa-t-elle. Ça ne pouvait être qu'un rêve. N'est-ce pas ?

Marinette se tapota les joues et descendit de son lit, marchant jusqu'à la salle de bain en essayant de ne pas réveiller Tikki.

La lumière de la pièce l'aveugla une seconde, mais ce n'était rien comparé à son reflet dans le miroir.

C'était simple, elle ne se reconnaissait pas.

Ses cheveux cascadaient sur ses épaules nues et des marques rouges – à peine visibles, mais bien là – couraient le long de son cou. Elle passa ses doigts sur ses lèvres, incroyablement roses et craquelées par endroit, comme si elle les avait mordues trop fort.

Ce n'était rien comparé à ses yeux. Ses yeux fatigués, un peu bouffis mais brillant d'une lueur qu'elle ne leur avait jamais vue.

Elle appuya ses mains contre le lavabo, ferma les paupières et fut submergée par des images qui lui donnaient le tournis. Mais surtout des images parmi lesquelles elles n'arrivaient pas à savoir si elles étaient réelles ou non.

Quand était-elle partie de chez Adrien ? Qu'avaient-ils fait avant qu'elle parte ? Est-ce que son rêve était si éloigné de la réalité qu'elle essayait de se le convaincre ?

— Oh mon dieu… murmura-t-elle en se débattant avec ses pensées.

* * *

Marinette arriva dans la cour du lycée en bâillant, quelques heures de sommeil de plus n'auraient pas été du luxe.

Après avoir bataillé avec son cerveau pour entrer correctement le code qui ouvrait son casier, elle se traina jusque dans les couloirs, le corps lourd et engourdi.

Un énième soupir s'échappa de sa bouche lorsqu'elle rejoignit Alya, qui se mit automatiquement à sourire face à la petite mine de son amie.

— Je me demande ce que t'as fait hier soir… lui murmura-t-elle en lui adressant un clin d'œil.

« Oh, tu sais, rien d'extraordinaire. Je suis allé chez Adrien grâce à mon yo-yo de Ladybug, – parce que oui, je suis Ladybug, qu'est-ce que tu dis de ça ! – je l'ai surpris à moitié habillé, ou à moitié déshabillé plutôt. On a parlé de mon nouveau pouvoir – en fait, je peux voir l'avenir maintenant. Ensuite on s'est embrassés, beaucoup embrassés, mais je n'arrive pas à savoir ce qu'il s'est réellement passé. Parce que je me suis réveillée en plein milieu de la nuit à cause d'un rêve où on était clairement déshabillés pour le coup. Mais sinon, rien de bien nouveau. Et toi Alya, comment ça va ? »

Bien sûr, Marinette se contenta de lui répondre :

— J'ai révisé jusque tard et je me suis avancé sur mes… elle bâilla longuement et bruyamment, dessins.

Si Alya aurait eu du mal à croire l'excuse des devoirs et des dessins, que Marinette lui sortait à chaque fois, elle su clairement que c'était complètement faux lorsqu'Adrien arriva.

Parce qu'à la seconde où Marinette l'aperçu, elle se précipita dans la première salle venue, qui était heureusement ouverte.

— Salut, Alya ! lui lança Adrien.

La jeune fille lui fit un signe de la main, avant de murmurer à travers la porte :

— Quel dommage Mari, tu viens de rater Adrien…

Le sourire d'Alya remonta jusqu'à ses oreilles lorsque son amie sortit de la salle, le regard pointé vers le sol, les lèvres pincées et les doigts passant et repassant dans ses cheveux. Elle connaissait Marinette par cœur, c'étaient les trois signes qui montraient qu'elle lui cachait quelque chose.

Et elle avait eu bien des occasions pour le remarquer, étant donné le nombre de choses qu'elle lui cachait.

— Allez, explique-moi tout, je te promets de ne pas faire de remarques qui te mettraient mal à l'aise, lui dit-elle en passant un bras autour de ses épaules.

— Vraiment ? demanda Marinette en haussant un sourcil.

Elles commencèrent à marcher vers leur salle de cours.

— Je te promets d'essayer, en tout cas !

Marinette secoua la tête, le sourire aux lèvres.

* * *

Une fois les cours terminés, les deux amies s'installèrent confortablement sur le lit de Marinette, une boîte de cookies provenant tout droit de la boulangerie de ses parents posée entre elles.

Alya piochait dans la boîte tout en écoutant le récit de Marinette. Elle manqua de s'étouffer avec les miettes de la pâtisserie lorsqu'elle lui raconta ce qu'il s'était passé dans les toilettes – en omettant bien sûr le fait que le Papillon avait une nouvelle aliée – mais ne fit aucune remarque.

Elle ravala encore ses mots lorsque Marinette lui parla de son arrivée dans la chambre d'Adrien – sans préciser qu'elle était passée par la fenêtre – et cru qu'elle allait s'asphyxier avec toutes les remarques qu'elle ne pouvait pas partager au moment où son amie lui parla des baisers échangés.

Mais Alya ne put décidément pas se taire lorsque Marinette lui expliqua son rêve – en détails.

— Tu veux savoir ce que je pense ?

Soupirant et passant ses mains contre son visage, Marinette la regarda entre ses doigts.

— Je pense que je n'ai pas vraiment le choix…

Alya se frotta les mains et se redressa, les yeux brillants.

— Je pense que ton subconscient veut te faire comprendre ce que tu désires réellement mais que tu n'oses pas t'avouer.

Marinette plissa ses yeux et pencha la tête sur le côté.

— Et qu'est-ce que je désire réellement ?

— Il faut vraiment tout dire à toi… soupira Alya. Tu veux coucher avec Adrien, Mari.

Les joues plus rouges que son costume de super héroïne, la bouche ouverte et les yeux écarquillés, la jeune fille regarda son amie comme si elle venait de lui dire que la Terre était plate.

— Je veux… Je veux quoi ?

— Coucher avec Adrien. Faire l'amour avec Adrien. Utilise le terme que tu veux mais ça saute aux yeux d'après ce que tu me racontes.

La respiration de Marinette s'accéléra.

— C'est normal, arrête de paniquer ! la sermonna-t-elle en posant ses mains sur ses épaules. Au bout de toutes ces années à vous tourner autour, je suis même surprise que ce ne soit toujours pas arrivé ! Surtout que…

— Surtout que quoi ?

Alya secoua la tête et resserra sa prise sur les épaules de son amie.

— Non, rien. Enfin bref, Mari, sérieusement, pour ton bien et pour le mien, arrête de réfléchir autant ! Laisse-toi aller, et n'aies pas honte de tes rêves ou de tes envies ! C'est tout à fait normal que tes hormones te fassent signe, et le nier, le cacher ou le refouler n'aidera pas du tout.

Marinette écouta attentivement le discours d'Alya, avant de soupirer bruyamment en se laissant tomber sur son matelas.

— Tu as raison, murmura-t-elle en appuyant ses poings contre ses yeux. C'est juste que c'est stressant et… Je sais pas…

Alya attrapa un cookie avant de croquer dedans avec envie.

— C'est nouveau, compléta-t-elle. Et la nouveauté c'est effrayant la plupart du temps.

Marinette hocha la tête.

— Mais tu n'es pas obligée de tout faire tout de suite. D'ailleurs, tu n'es obligée à rien du tout ! Et s'il t'oblige à faire quoi que ce soit, je te jure que je…

La lycéenne se redressa et regarda Alya en fronçant les sourcils.

— On parle d'Adrien.

Elle attendit une seconde puis hocha la tête avant de continuer à grignoter son cookie.

— Ce que je veux dire c'est que vous pouvez y aller petit à petit. Pas besoin de vous presser. Mais par pitié, libérez cette tension qui vous démange parce que ça devient vraiment beaucoup trop voyant.

Et, en une seconde, Marinette se relaxa face à ses paroles et se mit à sourire. À sourire tellement fort qu'elle finit par éclater de rire.

Elle fut rapidement rejointe par son amie qui s'allongea à côté d'elle.

— Merci, Alya.

* * *

Quelques heures plus tard, Marinette enfila un long tee-shirt et ses chaussettes préférées (des grosses chaussettes en laine qui lui arrivaient jusqu'en bas des genoux) avant de se glisser dans ses draps.

Alors qu'elle rejoignait lentement le royaume des rêves, il en était tout autre de l'autre côté de la ville. À quelques kilomètres de là, dans la chambre d'un petit appartement parisien, la tristesse et la colère régnaient.

Un jeune garçon d'une quinzaine d'années ne pouvait pas détacher les yeux de son téléphone. Les doigts tremblant et la gorge nouée, il regardait les notifications s'accumuler, et ce sentiment indescriptible inonder son cœur.

Parce que son téléphone, cet objet si incroyable mais si dévastateur à la fois, lui affichait les dizaines d'insultes et de moqueries qu'il recevait. C'étaient des camarades de classe, des élèves de son lycée et même de parfaits inconnus qui le harcelaient via les réseaux sociaux.

C'était son cœur qui se brisait un peu plus à chaque nouvelle phrase qu'il lisait. C'étaient des blagues sur son physique, sur sa voix, sur n'importe quoi. C'était horrible. C'était constant. C'était invivable.

Alors, le garçon jeta de sa main chevrotante son téléphone à travers la pièce. Les larmes coulaient sur ses joues et un trou béant saignait dans sa poitrine.

Quelque chose s'était cassé en lui. Quelque chose d'irréparable.

À la place de ce vide qui se creusait dans son cœur, des sentiments tous plus négatifs les uns que les autres l'emparèrent alors. Du chagrin profond. De la haine intense. Du dégoût abyssal, pour lui et pour ses harceleurs. Une envie de vengeance incommensurable.

Tant de négativité.

Tant d'injustice.

Ces sentiments éveillèrent le super-vilain le plus connu de la capitale, le plus craint et le plus redouté. Le Papillon.

Ce dernier ressentit comme une force s'emparer de lui, comme un élan soudain d'énergie. C'était subtil, presque imperceptible, mais bien présent.

Un sourire mauvais prit place sur son visage tandis qu'il rejoignit son repère.

— Nooroo, transforme-moi !

Et de Gabriel Agreste, styliste de renommé mondiale, père d'un adolescent de dix-sept ans et apprécié dans le monde entier, il devint le Papillon, créature de l'ombre et de la noirceur.

Une fois transformé, cette force monta, monta et monta encore en lui jusqu'à ce qu'il localise précisément son origine. Cette sensation était terriblement enivrante, ce pouvoir qui l'envahissait, cette invincibilité, cette toute-puissance.

Alors, il laissa un papillon immaculé et innocent se poser sur sa main avant de le changer en insecte maléfique et sombre.

Mais, au lieu de le laisser s'envoler en direction de la chambre de ce jeune garçon, le Papillon laissa son sourire dévorer la moitié de son visage et le fit se diriger vers une toute autre direction.

Plus le papillon s'éloignait, plus il se sentait puissant, plus il se sentait _indestructible._

* * *

À quelques quartiers du Papillon et de sa soif de pouvoir, Marinette était à mi-chemin entre le sommeil et l'éveil. À mi-chemin entre le monde réel et le monde des songes.

Ce sentiment terriblement agréable l'emparait : cette tranquillité et ce calme. Elle était seule avec ses pensées, seule avec ses rêves et ses idées.

Les yeux fermés et la tête posée confortablement contre son oreiller, Marinette ne vit pas le papillon s'insinuer dans sa chambre et virevolter jusqu'à elle, pas plus que Tikki qui dormait à poing fermés.

La pièce beignait dans l'obscurité et seules les respirations de Marinette et de son kwami perturbaient le calme olympien qui régnait dans la pièce.

Rigoureusement silencieux et incroyablement rapide, le papillon maléfique atteignit enfin son but : il s'immisça enfin dans l'esprit de la lycéenne.

Elle qui rejoignait les bras de Morphée, elle qui était emmitouflée dans ses draps et dans cette sérénité dont elle ne bénéficiait que trop peu, elle qui avait déjà tellement de quoi faire et pas assez de temps pour le faire vit sa vie prendre un nouveau looping cette nuit-là.

Loin encore de se douter de ce qui venait de lui tomber dessus, Marinette vit seulement son esprit paisiblement embrumé par le sommeil se réveiller en un clin d'œil, ou en battement d'ailes.

En un instant, elle n'était plus dans son lit, elle n'était plus en sécurité chez elle, elle n'était plus en sécurité tout court.

Elle se trouvait désormais au pied de la Tour Eiffel, enfin, de ce qu'il en restait. Un brouillard épais et poussiéreux flottait dans les airs et tout semblait étonnamment calme.

Paris qui était ordinairement agité par des bruits de klaxons, de voitures qui roulent, de passants qui se disputent, d'enfants qui crient n'était désormais baigné que dans un tel silence que Marinette pouvait entendre son cœur battre.

Une dimension terriblement inquiétante régissait la capitale.

Une atmosphère pesante.

Une atmosphère apocalyptique.

Une atmosphère de _mort_.

Marinette avança finalement, au bout d'une minute ou d'une heure, elle ne savait pas.

Escaladant les graviers et les débris, cherchant la moindre trace d'un autre humain, et puis ne cherchant plus que la moindre trace de vie, la jeune fille sentait son cœur se noircir d'un sentiment qu'elle n'avait jamais éprouvé auparavant.

De la solitude. De la réelle solitude.

Pas le fait de se sentir seule au lycée ou chez elle, mais bien le fait de se sentir comme le dernier humain de la Terre.

Que s'était-il passé ?

Marinette leva les yeux vers un ciel tellement gris qu'il tirait vers le noir.

C'est là qu'elle vit une lueur rouge se dresser au-dessus d'elle, parmi le gris et le noir. Ce n'était pas un rouge crépusculaire, ni même le rouge de son costume. C'était un rouge sang, un rouge inquiétant, un rouge qui n'augurait rien de bon.

Plus cette tâche dans le ciel se rapprochait d'elle, plus elle se sentit mal.

Terriblement _mal_.

Un vent souffla alors sur sa nuque et la chair de poule se rependit dans tout son corps au moment où le rouge n'était plus qu'à quelques mètres.

Ce vent se métamorphosa bientôt en véritable tempête et un froid redoutablement terrifiant envahit ses entrailles.

Devant ses yeux écarquillés et son incapacité de bouger ne serait-ce qu'un muscle, cette tâche rouge sembla dégouliner du ciel pour se matérialiser devant ses yeux en forme trop incertaine pour réellement représenter quelque chose.

Peu à peu, ce n'était plus que du brouillard rougeâtre.

Marinette fronça les sourcils, elle pouvait presque le toucher.

Elle n'eut pas le temps d'amorcer le moindre mouvement de fuite ou en direction de cet étrange nuage.

Parce qu'en une seconde, le brouillard se dirigea en plein dans sa direction et la traversa en un clin d'œil, comme si quelqu'un avait soufflé dessus de l'autre côté.

Cela ne dura qu'un battement de cils, un temps très court.

Mais pour Marinette, la traversée de cette bruine sembla durer des heures.

Au moment où ce brouillard rouge toucha son corps, un sentiment inqualifiable s'empara d'elle, quelque chose de si désarmant et de si déroutant qu'elle tomba à genoux et sentit ses yeux déborder de larmes en un instant.

Des pleurs, des plaintes et des hurlements de douleurs lui déchirèrent les tympans. Parmi ces cris qui tailladaient son cœur, elle perçu extrêmement bien ceux de ses parents, d'Alya, de Nino et de tous ses amis.

Mais, plus fort que tous les autres, le hurlement d'Adrien retentit dans son cerveau avec une force douloureuse.

Elle appuya ses mains de chaque côté de sa tête et ferma les yeux, les larmes ruisselant sur ses joues glacées.

* * *

Au bout de quelques minutes dans la réalité mais d'un intervalle interminable pour Marinette, son esprit fut – enfin – de retour dans son corps.

Elle ouvrit ses yeux, toujours trempés, et retrouva son enveloppe charnelle, toujours frigorifiée.

Seulement, des bras familiers entourèrent son corps.

Le regard flouté par les larmes, elle mit quelques secondes à se reconnecter à la réalité.

— Chat Noir ?

Marinette essuya ses yeux et distingua enfin le visage de son coéquipier. Son regard était tellement inquiet qu'elle se rapprocha automatiquement de lui.

La main gantée du super-héros était enroulée autour de son corps et l'autre caressait délicatement ses cheveux.

Alors, cette froideur et cette tristesse disparurent légèrement, remplacés par cette chaleur et cet amour qui étaient, heureusement, bien plus forts.

— Je… amorça-t-il d'une voix tremblante. Je suis venu te voir mais… mais tu dormais…

Chat Noir ferma les yeux et déglutit péniblement, comme s'il retenait ses propres larmes.

— Alors j'allais… j'allais repartir… Mais tu as commencé à crier et à pleurer et…

Il rouvrit les paupières et Marinette sentit son cœur se serrer lorsqu'elle vit ses yeux brillants.

— Tu étais glacée, et tu tremblais et… J'ai eu tellement peur, murmura-t-il en la serrant dans ses bras.

Marinette se blottit contre lui et savoura sa chaleur corporelle dont elle avait terriblement besoin.

Les lèvres de Chat Noir se déposèrent sur son front glacé dans un long et tendre baiser.

Mais que s'était-il passé ?

* * *

Tellement d'éléments dans ce chapitre ! Qu'avez-vous pensé du rêve de Marinette ? Que s'est-il passé entre elle et Adrien avant qu'elle rentre chez elle à votre avis ? Avez-vous aimé la discussion entre Marinette et Alya ?

Concernant la partie **beaucoup** plus dramatique de ce chapitre surtout, dites-moi tout ! J'ai évoqué le sujet du (cyber)harcèlement parce que c'est un sujet qui me touche beaucoup et je trouve ça très important d'en **parler** ! Que ce soit à travers une histoire sur un dessin animé ou à travers n'importe quel autre support.

Des théories sur ce qu'il s'est passé dans l'esprit de Marinette ?

Et si vous avez des **sujets** que vous voulez que j'aborde, des **relations**, des **évolutions** de tel ou tel personnage (j'ai déjà prévu de parler de Chloé), des **scènes** que vous voudriez particulièrement lire ou quoi que ce soit d'autres, faites-le moi savoir :)

**À vos claviers !**


	11. Chapitre 11

Hello ! Désolée de poster ce chapitre aussi tardivement, je viens de finir de l'écrire ! Je vais vraiment essayer de prendre de l'avance pour éviter de me retrouver dans cette situation, j'ai bien cru que je ne posterai rien aujourd'hui. J'espère que ce chapitre vous apportera des réponses en tout cas :)

**Réponse aux reviews : **

**naruhina2** : aha, j'espère que ce chapitre éclaircira les choses dans ce cas ! Oui, cela lui arrive quand elle est humaine, c'est ce qu'à expliqué Maître Fu dans le chapitre huit, c'est la preuve qu'elle est une vraie super-héroïne parce que le pouvoir l'affecte aussi bien en tant que Ladybug qu'en tant que Marinette ! Tu découvriras dans ce chapitre l'état dans lequel elle a laissé Adrien (rien de cruel ne t'en fait pas) et je suis ravie que ce passage t'ait plu ! Bonne lecture à toi :)

**Eleonorej** : j'espère que ce chapitre te fera moins mal à la tête (ce qui n'est pas sûr aha) et qu'il te plaira !

**Krokmou du 13** : merci beaucoup c'est vraiment très gentil ! Le fait que tu ressentes les sentiments du personnage veut dire que j'arrive à les retranscrire à travers mon histoire donc c'est un pari réussi pour moi, et ça me fait très plaisir :) Oui, j'adore Adrinette aussi, je les trouve vraiment adorables ! L'idée de Luka est très intéressante, d'autant plus que c'est un personnage que je trouve super intéressant également, je vais y penser, merci !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Marinette n'avait jamais aimé le froid. Sa saison préférée avait toujours été l'été et elle avait définitivement un faible pour l'océan et le sable chaud.

Elle avait cependant réussi à s'habituer à la pluie, à l'humidité, au vent et au ciel gris qui régnait sur Paris la plupart du temps. Alors, le froid ne la dérangeait plus tellement, même si elle ne se réjouissait jamais vraiment de sortir de son lit un matin d'hiver et d'être assaillie par les températures négatives.

Mais ce froid qu'elle ressentait à cet instant était loin d'être supportable.

Ce n'était pas une fraicheur hivernale ou même cette sensation de froideur lors d'une fatigue intense.

C'était au-delà.

C'était de la neige qui tombait à travers ses entrailles, c'était de la glace qui emprisonnait son cœur, c'était de la pluie qui lui congelait l'intérieur du corps.

Marinette ne grelottait pas, elle tremblait de la tête aux pieds, elle n'avait pas la chair de poule, elle était glacée, elle n'avait pas froid, elle était frigorifiée.

Elle voulait parler, elle voulait expliquer à Chat Noir ce qu'il s'était passé, elle voulait bouger, elle voulait encore plus se blottir contre lui. Mais elle ne pouvait rien faire.

Elle était _paralysée_.

Son visage était encore plus blanc que d'habitude et ses lèvres étaient violacées ce qui ne faisait que ressortir davantage ses yeux dont le bleu était lui-même glacé.

Chat Noir regardait la jeune fille tremblotante et finit par se redresser avant de s'éloigner d'elle.

— Fais-moi confiance, murmura-t-il face à l'incompréhension de la jeune fille.

Il descendit rapidement la fermeture éclair de son costume jusqu'en bas de son ventre avant d'attirer Marinette tout contre lui une nouvelle fois.

Le contact de son corps gelé lui arracha une grimace de douleur mais il s'en fichait complètement.

— Ça va suffire à la réchauffer ? demanda Tikki d'une voix inquiète.

Chat Noir la serra le plus possible contre lui en caressant son dos.

— Je ne sais pas, répondit-il d'un ton qui n'était pas plus rassuré que celui du kwami. Elle est vraiment frigorifiée. Tu sais ce qu'il s'est passé ? lui demanda-t-il quelques secondes plus tard.

Tikki, posée tout contre sa porteuse secoua la tête et le regarda avec ses grands yeux bleus.

— Je n'ai rien vu du tout, on dormait toutes les deux et elle a commencé à hurler, comme si elle faisait un cauchemar.

Chat Noir laissa ses doigts caresser les cheveux de Marinette qui se détendait peu à peu.

— Tu crois qu'elle a eu une vision ? questionna-t-il.

Tikki sembla réfléchir un instant puis secoua la tête.

— Je ne pense pas. J'ai déjà assisté au phénomène et ça me paraît peu probable. D'habitude, elle se réveille pile à l'endroit où sa vison s'est arrêtée, et elle n'a aucune interaction avec notre monde. Elle est juste… ailleurs. Si ç'avait été une réelle vision, on ne l'aurait pas entendu crier, et elle ne serait pas dans cet état. Les visions ne sont pas censées affecter le présent.

Chat Noir hocha la tête.

— Mais ça ne peut pas être juste un cauchemar non plus. Ça n'aurait pas pu l'affecter autant.

— Peut-être que si… Mais je suis de ton avis, ce n'est sûrement pas un simple cauchemar.

— Ça a peut-être un lien avec la nouvelle alliée du Papillon, théorisa le super-héros en repensant à ce que Marinette et lui avaient entendu.

— Tu as raison. Les coïncidences existent mais pas à ce point. Et pas quand ça concerne le Papillon. Il faut absolument que vous alliez voir Maître Fu, le plus vite possible.

Il acquiesça et laissa échapper un soupir. Il n'en pouvait plus de voir Marinette souffrir et se battre contre elle-même. Il l'aimait beaucoup trop pour ne pas se sentir coupable quand lui n'avait aucun nouveau super-pouvoir ni visions cauchemardesques qui le congelaient sur place.

Ce n'était pas de la jalousie. Il avait accepté il y a bien longtemps qu'elle était l'élément fort de leur duo.

C'était un sentiment d'injustice qui le rongeait de l'intérieur depuis des jours.

Perdu dans ses retranchements, il sursauta lorsqu'il sentit une main se poser contre son torse. Ses yeux se baissèrent et un léger sourire illumina son visage.

— Hey, murmura-t-il à Marinette qui avait rouvert les paupières.

Celle-ci lui offrit un sourire réconfortant de ses lèvres qui reprenaient peu à peu des couleurs.

— Je… Je crois que j'ai… trouvé ma bouillote perso… chuchota-t-elle.

Chat Noir éclata de rire ce qui réchauffa instantanément le cœur de la jeune fille. Elle quitta officiellement son statut de glaçon humain lorsqu'il déposa un long baiser sur son front.

— Ça va mieux Marinette ? demanda Tikki d'une petite voix.

Sa porteuse se redressa et réprima une grimace lorsqu'elle fut prise de vertiges. Après avoir récupéré son souffle, elle prit son kwami entre ses mains.

— Je suis désolée de t'avoir fait peur, Tikki.

La petite créature se frotta contre la joue de Marinette en lui assurant qu'elle n'avait pas à s'excuser et qu'elle était soulagée que son état se soit amélioré.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé, Mari ? demanda finalement Chat Noir.

Tikki s'éloigna de sa porteuse se mit à virevolter à côté du super-héros.

— Je ne sais pas vraiment…

Marinette s'adossa contre le mur et ramena ses genoux contre sa poitrine.

— Tout allait bien et d'un seul coup je n'étais juste… plus là. Je n'étais plus ici, j'étais près de la tour Eiffel et le monde entier semblait… elle attendit quelques secondes et baissa le regard, le monde entier semblait mort. Et il y a eu cette espèce de brume rouge qui m'est passée à travers et ensuite…

Sa voix se brisa sur un sanglot.

Chat Noir – qui prit la main de la jeune fille dans la sienne – et Tikki échangèrent une œillade soucieuse et reportèrent leur regard sur Marinette.

— Ensuite j'ai entendu tous ces cris, tous ses pleurs, tous ces hurlements de douleur dans ma tête. C'était tellement fort, tellement puissant, j'avais l'impression d'être responsable de la souffrance de tous ceux que j'aimais.

— C'est ce nuage qui t'a frigorifiée ? demanda Tikki.

Marinette hocha la tête.

— C'est compliqué à expliquer. Il est vraiment entré en moi, avec toutes ces voix et ce froid. J'avais l'impression de… de mourir.

Chat Noir serra sa main dans la sienne et secoua la tête.

— Ce n'est vraiment plus possible. C'est ce pouvoir qui te rend vulnérable, le Papillon et sa nouvelle alliée ont dû en profiter pour manipuler ton esprit ou je-ne-sais-quoi.

— Mais qu'est-ce que je suis censée faire ? lui demanda-t-elle en essuyant ses larmes. Je ne peux pas juste renier mon nouveau pouvoir ou faire comme s'il n'existait pas et ne pas m'en servir ! Il est là, et c'est comme ça. Je dois l'accepter. Tu dois l'accepter.

— Même si ça signifie te voir dans cet état ?

Marinette baissa les yeux.

— Oui.

— Donc si la situation était inversée, tu resterais les bras croisés à me regarder souffrir sans rien faire ? lui demanda-t-il d'une voix tremblante.

Le regard de la lycéenne se plongea dans celui de Chat Noir.

— Probablement pas.

Le super-héros ouvrit la bouche et s'apprêta à répliquer mais Marinette posa son doigt sur ses lèvres.

— Mais la situation n'est pas inversée. Et je ne te demande pas de ne rien faire, juste d'accepter les faits. Je sais que c'est dur pour toi, mais ce pouvoir finira bien par nous apporter des réponses, et ce jour-là, je sais que tu feras ce qu'il faut pour m'aider à vaincre le Papillon.

Chat Noir hocha la tête et les doigts de la jeune fille glissèrent de sa bouche pour être remplacées par ses lèvres dans un baiser aussi léger qu'une plume.

— Merci, chaton.

Un sourire éclaira le visage de Chat Noir alors que la main de Marinette effleura son torse dans une caresse similaire à celle de la veille.

Bien sûr, ce contact éveilla des souvenirs dans leurs esprits, ainsi que des questions.

— Mari… Pourquoi tu m'as évité toute la journée ? lui demanda-t-il d'une voix rauque alors que les doigts de la jeune fille descendaient de plus en plus.

— Je veux bien t'expliquer, mais tu me promets de ne pas te moquer de moi et de garder tes sous-entendus pour toi.

Chat Noir fronça les sourcils mais, face au regard plein de sérieux qu'elle lui lançait, finit par acquiescer.

Marinette s'éloigna de lui et s'adossa une nouvelle fois contre le mur. Le costume du super-héros était toujours descendu jusqu'en bas de son ventre et ses cheveux décoiffés lui donnait envie de passer ses mains dedans, mais elle ne bougea pas et se contenta de triturer ses propres cheveux.

Au moment où elle allait commencer son explication, le Miraculous de Chat Noir se mit à bipper. Ils étaient trop occupés les minutes précédentes pour entendre les quatre autres avertissements puisqu'il redevint Adrien quelques secondes plus tard.

— Salut, sucrette ! lança Plagg en apercevant Tikki.

— Ne m'appelle pas sucrette, grogna-t-elle en s'éloignant de lui.

Les deux kwamis s'éloignèrent, occupés à se lancer des pics et des remarques cinglantes.

— C'est drôle ça… Ils ne te font pas penser à quelqu'un, Buguinette ?

— Je ne vois pas _du tout _de quoi tu parles.

Marinette, qui fixait jusque-là Plagg et Tikki, reporta son regard sur le jeune homme qui était désormais vêtu d'un tee-shirt bleu marine et d'un short noir. Elle réprima un soupir, la vue de sa combinaison à moitié enlevée lui manquait déjà.

— Alors ? J'attends toujours.

La jeune fille se mit à rougir rien qu'à la perspective de lui parler de tout _ça_.

— Tu sais, rien de très grave, c'est juste que… Enfin… Tu sais… C'est… Tu vois ?

— Pas vraiment, non.

Marinette enfouit sa tête dans ses mains. Adrien entendit vaguement un son sortir de sa bouche mais ne comprit pas un mot.

Il se rapprocha d'elle et retira doucement ses mains.

— Je ne comprends rien du tout, Mari.

La jeune fille le regarda de ses grands yeux paniqués.

— Écoute, si tu ne veux pas m'en parler, ça ne fait rien. Vraiment, c'est comme tu le sens, je ne…

— J'ai rêvé qu'on couchait ensemble.

— Oh… Oh.

Marinette pinça ses lèvres et regarda Adrien qui clignait simplement des yeux.

— Et je me suis réveillée, et je ne savais pas si c'était une vision ou juste un rêve, et je n'arrive pas à me souvenir du moment où je suis partie de chez toi hier soir, et je suis désolée si on a fait quoi que ce soit et que je ne m'en souviens pas, et…

Adrien posa son doigt sur les lèvres de la jeune fille, comme elle lui avait fait tout à l'heure.

— On s'est embrassés, rien de plus. On n'a pas… On n'est pas allés plus loin.

Marinette hocha la tête, soulagée.

— Tu ne te souviens vraiment pas ? questionna-t-il en retirant son doigt.

— C'est très flou. Comme avec mes autres visions. Je me souviens de tout jusqu'au moment où j'ai dit que je devrais m'en aller, et après j'ai juste… rêvé. Et je me suis réveillée chez moi.

— Tu crois que c'était une vision ?

Les joues de la jeune fille se voilèrent de rouge et elle haussa les épaules.

— Ce serait plutôt… logique, murmura-t-elle en sentant un frisson lui parcourir la colonne vertébrale.

Le doigt de Marinette se précipita sur les lèvres d'Adrien lorsqu'elle vit un sourire illuminer son visage et une lueur fanfaronne briller dans ses yeux.

— Ne commence pas.

Le sourire d'Adrien redoubla d'intensité et il attrapa le poignet de Marinette avant de déposer un baiser contre sa paume.

— Désolé, murmura-t-il. Tu veux en parler ?

Les sourcils froncés et les joues toujours rosies, Marinette mit quelques secondes à comprendre ce qu'Adrien venait de lui demander.

— Je… commença-t-elle. Il y a tellement de choses à dire, il se passe tellement de choses en même temps que c'est un peu difficile de tout gérer.

Adrien hocha la tête, partageant exactement le même ressenti.

— On peut y aller étape par étape. Mais surtout se dire les choses, ce qu'on ressent, et de quoi on rêve… déclara-t-il en lui adressant un petit sourire.

Sourire qui fut rapidement arboré par Marinette.

— Promis, chuchota-t-elle en rapprochant son visage du sien.

Leurs nez se frôlèrent et leurs regards s'abaissèrent vers leurs lèvres.

Ils rompirent la distance en même temps, se perdant dans un langoureux et décomplexé baiser. Leurs bouches ne restèrent en contact que quelques secondes mais Marinette sentit ce feu liquide – désormais familier – couler dans ses veines, oubliant presque la sensation de froideur infernale qu'elle avait ressenti quelques minutes plus tôt.

— Tu veux que je reste ? lui demanda-t-il en gardant son visage tout contre le sien.

Bien sûr que oui. Bien sûr qu'elle voulait qu'il reste.

Mais. Il y avait toujours un mais.

— On est samedi demain, tu n'as pas une séance photo ?

— Si… murmura-t-il en caressant sa joue.

— Chaton, tu sais très bien que je ne demande que ça, mais ce n'est vraiment, _vraiment_ pas raisonnable.

Adrien déposa ses lèvres sur les siennes dans un dernier baiser et se redressa.

— Comme tu voudras. Tu sais où me trouver si ça ne va pas, ajouta-t-il avec un clin d'œil.

Marinette hocha la tête et lui offrit un sourire tellement sincère et tellement reconnaissant qu'il dû faire appel à une quantité de volonté incroyable pour se transformer à nouveau en Chat Noir et disparaître en un saut à travers le vent frais de la nuit.

La jeune fille se laissa tomber contre son matelas et ferma les yeux.

* * *

Le lendemain, Marinette était toujours affalée dans son lit alors que la matinée était déjà bien entamée. Il n'était pas loin de onze heures, et là où elle aurait dû bénéficier d'une dizaine d'heures de sommeil – au moins – la lycéenne n'avait pas fermé l'œil de la nuit.

Elle était exténuée.

Comptant sur cette nuit – celle du vendredi au samedi, la meilleure de la semaine – pour récupérer la fatigue accumulée pendant la semaine causée par les visites nocturnes et les rêves perturbants, ce fut un coup dur pour Marinette.

Mentalement, elle avait tellement de choses en tête que son cerveau ne semblait jamais vouloir s'arrêter de bouillir.

Et physiquement, ça devenait très difficile. Ses muscles lui faisaient mal, sa tête était lourde, ses yeux vitreux et elle avait perdu l'appétit.

Allongée sur le dos, Marinette sentait sa gorge se nouer.

Elle détestait se sentir aussi vulnérable. Se sentir comme une cible facile. Surtout par les temps qui couraient.

C'était loin d'être le bon moment pour être dans cet état.

Soupirant et soupirant encore, Marinette posa les mains sur son front et tenta une énième fois de récupérer un peu de sommeil. Tentative qui fut vite écourtée.

Ses oreilles perçurent un bruit sur son toit, et avant même d'apercevoir une ombre noire passer devant elle, elle savait que Chat Noir venait lui rendre visite.

Ce qui était réellement adorable. Mais pas réellement le bon moment.

Il était déjà tellement soucieux de son état, elle ne voulait pas l'alarmer davantage. Alors, Marinette se redressa, refoula une grimace lorsqu'un intense mal de crâne fit son apparition et afficha le meilleur sourire qu'il lui restait.

Seulement, elle était loin de se douter de ce à quoi elle ressemblait. Elle était loin de se douter que des cernes violacés lui prenaient une grande partie du visage, que sa peau était d'une blancheur de craie, que ses lèvres avaient perdu leur teinte rosée et ses yeux leur éclat bleuté.

Chat Noir qui était au bout du lit se précipita à ses côtés lorsque ses yeux se rendirent compte de l'état de la jeune fille.

— Marinette ? Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? s'écria-t-il.

Elle fronça les sourcils, ne se rendant pas compte que sa fatigue était aussi flagrante.

Mais, avant qu'elle puisse dire quoi que ce soit, elle sentit son mal de crâne se calmer considérablement et sa fatigue baisser en intensité.

Elle était toujours épuisée mais elle n'avait plus l'impression qu'elle allait s'évanouir.

— Rien, je… Je n'ai pas pu fermer l'œil.

Chat Noir fronça les sourcils.

— Je ne comprends pas non plus, je suis morte de fatigue mais… dit-elle en baissant le regard. Mais à chaque fois que je ferme les yeux, je revoie ce brouillard rouge et j'entends à nouveau ton hurlement et…

Marinette releva la tête et plongea ses pupilles dans les siennes.

— J'ai l'impression de perdre une partie de moi.

Les iris de la jeune fille avaient une inquiétante teinte grise. D'ordinaire bleus comme un ciel d'été, ils étaient désormais de la couleur d'une journée pluvieuse et morose.

Chat Noir passa un bras derrière son dos et l'autre derrière sa tête et la serra contre lui.

Les mots ne suffisaient plus.

Mais Marinette n'avait pas besoin d'un long discours. Elle avait seulement besoin de lui.

Les paupières closes, elle se perdit dans cette étreinte où elle puisait l'énergie de continuer à lutter contre le Papillon mais surtout contre elle-même.

* * *

À quelques kilomètres de là, le Papillon fulminait.

Son plan ne se passait pas du tout comme prévu. Un élément était venu compliquer radicalement les choses.

— Je ne ressens plus le contact, murmura-t-il en faisant les cent pas.

Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, il avait perçu une lueur d'espoir. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, le bonheur était à portée de main.

Mais quelqu'un ou quelque chose s'était interposé entre lui et son but. Et l'ennui était qu'il n'avait aucune idée de qui ou de quoi cela pouvait être.

Il était étouffé par cette terrible sensation de déjà-vu. Les évènements s'étaient bousculés pour tout le monde depuis quelques semaines, et pour le Papillon aussi.

Lorsque Marinette avait eu sa première vision, ce soir de pluie où elle avait croisé Chat Noir, cette nuit-là avait été spéciale pour lui aussi.

Quand la jeune fille avait eu sa vision qui avait bouleversé le cours de sa vie, lui avait _senti_ quelque chose. Quelque chose avait changé, quelque chose s'était produit, il en avait été convaincu.

Marinette s'était sentie troublée, perdue, submergée par l'incompréhension. Tout comme lui.

Parce que, sans qu'il ne puisse l'expliquer, ce qu'elle avait vu ce soir-là, il l'avait vu aussi. Ce dont Marinette avait rêvé avait été comme greffé à son esprit.

À partir du moment où elle s'était réveillée, tout ce dont elle avait pris conscience, le Papillon en avait pris conscience aussi.

Ç'avait été une sensation étrange. L'instant d'avant il n'avait aucune idée de l'identité des super-héros et la minute d'après il avait l'impression de l'avoir toujours su.

Il savait que Ladybug était Marinette. Mais surtout il savait que Chat Noir était Adrien.

Il savait que Chat Noir était son fils.

L'émotion qui l'avait emparé avait été indescriptible. De la surprise à lui couper le souffle, de la culpabilité à lui arracher le cœur et de la rage à lui faire mal à la tête.

Mais, désormais il avait retrouvé sa raison. Il avait retrouvé son but qui n'avait pas changé, qui serait toujours le même quoi qu'il advienne : sauver sa femme.

Que son propre fils soit à la fois le problème et la solution n'y changeait absolument rien. Cela rendait les choses bien plus difficiles émotionnellement mais au fond, les choses restaient et resteraient toujours les mêmes.

Alors, un plan avait germé dans son esprit à la suite de ces révélations. Un plan très simple sur le principe.

Il avait déjà eu affaire avec le phénomène des visions auparavant. Il connaissait son sujet. Un avantage considérable quand celle qui avait lesdites visions était une adolescente de dix-sept ans qui ne comprenait pas ce qu'il lui arrivait.

Ce plan avait envahi son esprit aussi sûrement et rapidement que des mauvaises herbes.

Et lorsque Marinette avait eu sa deuxième vision, lorsqu'il avait eu écho de ce rêve apocalyptique et révélateur d'identités, ce plan avait tellement grandi qu'il ne pensait plus qu'à cela, jour et nuit.

Le Papillon était malin, très malin. Et expérimenté, très expérimenté. Que cela soit en termes de Miraculous qu'avec la vie.

Il connaissait suffisamment le super-héroïsme et le phénomène des visions pour savoir ce que ce rêve signifiait et il connaissait assez la vie, et assez son fils, pour savoir qu'à l'heure actuelle, Ladybug et Chat Noir avaient probablement conscience de leurs identités.

Désormais convaincu de la pertinence de ses idées, le Papillon avait décidé d'agir.

Le but était de déstabiliser Marinette pour déstabiliser Ladybug, ce qui déstabiliserait évidemment Chat Noir. Il fallait frapper là où cela faisait mal. Ce n'était pas compliqué à déduire : ils étaient la faiblesse l'un de l'autre.

Le Papillon avait bien remarqué le lien qui l'unissait lui et Marinette, qui l'unissait lui et Ladybug. Il n'était pas encore certain de l'origine de cette connexion mais avait quelques suppositions qui prouvaient bien que le passé était condamné à se répéter.

Quoi qu'il en soit, ce lien était bel et bien là, et il comptait bien l'exploiter.

Alors, il s'était servi, comme toujours, d'un sentiment négatif très puissant pour remplir un immaculé papillon de sentiments tous plus destructeurs les uns que les autres. Mais au lieu de créer un super-vilain, il avait directement envoyé cet akuma à sa cible.

À Marinette.

Son plan s'était déroulé à merveille. L'akuma s'était faufilé dans l'esprit de Marinette aussi sûrement qu'avec tous les autres super-vilains et il avait pu lui communiquer à travers ce papillon de terribles images.

Connaître son identité était grandement utile. Il pouvait se servir de ses proches contre elle, se servir de son amour contre elle.

C'est exactement ce qu'il avait fait.

Le but était d'épuiser Marinette. De la vider de toute énergie pour ensuite lancer une attaque d'akuma et réduire ainsi considérablement les chances de victoire des deux super-héros.

Tout avait marché parfaitement.

Jusqu'à ce que, d'un seul coup, le contact soit rompu. Un peu comme une conversation téléphonique brouillée lorsqu'une voiture passe sous un tunnel.

Il ignorait encore que le tunnel en question était son propre fils.

* * *

Alors ? Surpris ?

Comme je vous ai dit, j'écris vraiment cette histoire **au fur et à mesure** donc j'étais moi-même étonnée de ce que j'écrivais parce que ce n'était pas vraiment prévu ce plan du Papillon mais j'ai développé toute une intrigue autour de ça que je trouve super intéressante donc j'espère que ça vous plaira autant qu'à moi !

Dites-moi ce que vous avez pensé de cette longue **scène entre Chat Noir/Adrien et Marinette** et surtout vos **ressentis par rapport au Papillon** !

**Au prochain chapitre** : il n'est pas encore écrit donc je ne suis encore sûre de rien mais normalement il y aura une scène de combat !

À samedi (j'espère), je vais essayer de m'avancer un maximum demain parce que n'ai qu'une heure de cours avec la grève :)


	12. Chapitre 12

Hello ! Voici le douzième chapitre (déjà !), que j'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à écrire !

**Réponse aux reviews :**

**Krokmou du 13** : mercibeaucoup ! C'est sûr que je n'épargne Marinette, mais l'équilibre va être rétabli dans ce chapitre je pense... C'est très gentil, j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira !

**naruhina2** : ravie que tu aies aimé la scène ! Ça ne saurait tarder pour le rêve :p Je suis très contente que l'intrigue te plaise, merci beaucoup à toi :)

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Marinette se laissa aller contre Chat Noir, contre cette chaleur réconfortante, contre cette odeur familière et contre ce contact apaisant.

Ses paupières se fermèrent d'elles-mêmes et la jeune fille était convaincue que si les éléments ne s'étaient pas enchaînés comme ils étaient sur le point de le faire, elle se serait endormie dans ses bras.

Mais sa tête se redressa, son cœur bondit dans sa poitrine et ses sens se vivifièrent lorsque sa mère cria à travers la trappe de sa chambre :

— Marinette ! Descends vite, il y a une alerte akuma !

Un gigantesque soupir s'échappa de sa bouche, accompagné par un grognement d'énervement.

— Non mais c'est pas possible, il choisit toujours les meilleurs moments !

Elle était bien trop fatiguée et ses idées étaient bien trop floues pour que cette phrase n'éveille quoi que ce soit dans son esprit. Mais cette lueur ne manqua pas d'éclairer le cerveau de Chat Noir.

— Dis, tu crois que…

Mais il n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase que des hurlements s'élevèrent dans les rues.

Alors, Marinette ne réfléchit pas, il n'y avait plus de fatigue, plus rien du tout. Juste son devoir.

— Tikki, transforme-moi !

Quelques minutes plus tard, Ladybug et Chat Noir volaient presque à travers les rues de Paris.

— Tu arrives à suivre ? demanda-t-il en se tournant vers sa coéquipière.

— Pour qui tu me prends ? lui répondit-elle en le devançant.

Chat Noir secoua la tête tandis que ses lèvres se redressèrent.

Avec le temps, les deux super-héros avaient gagné en rapidité, en efficacité et en ruse. Ils arrivaient plus vite sur les lieux de l'attaque, utilisaient mieux leurs pouvoirs et ne laissaient – presque – jamais de trace de leur combat.

L'intense fatigue de Ladybug n'était désormais rien de plus qu'un bruit de fond, désagréable certes, mais toute son attention était focalisée sur le super-vilain, sur lequel ils avaient à présent une vue indéniable.

Ladybug et Chat Noir s'arrêtèrent au sommet d'un immeuble, scrutant leur adversaire qui se trouvait sur un des gratte-ciels voisins.

Sans se consulter ni même chercher l'approbation visuelle de l'autre, ils se précipitèrent derrière une cheminée qui dépassait du toit afin de se mettre à l'abris de la vue du vilain.

La jeune héroïne s'assit à côté de Chat Noir et posa la tête contre ses genoux, reprenant difficilement son souffle tandis que son coéquipier analysait leur adversaire du jour.

Habillé d'une armure noire, rouge au niveau des articulations, ainsi que d'un casque dans les mêmes tons, il avait une allure inquiétante. La seule partie de son anatomie visible était ses pupilles qui avaient pris une teinte aussi rouge que son costume.

Chat Noir fronça ses sourcils lorsque son regard sembla s'ancrer dans le sien. Mais c'était impossible, de la manière dont il était positionné, le super-vilain ne pouvait – normalement – pas le voir.

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent lorsqu'il prit conscience qu'il les voyait bel et bien. Plus aucun doute n'était possible puisqu'il constata non pas seulement ses pupilles mais l'entièreté de son globe oculaire se parer de rouge.

Il savait ce qui était sur le point de se produire.

— Attention ! hurla-t-il.

Grâce à ses réflexes surhumains et à sa rapidité féline, il eut le temps d'attraper Ladybug et de se jeter à quelques mètres de la cheminée derrière laquelle ils se cachaient. Cheminée qui disparut dans la seconde.

Parce que le super-vilain venait de lancer un rayon destructeur, aussi rouge que ses yeux, qui avait directement atterrit sur le bloc de pierre, le réduisant en miettes.

Chat Noir n'aurait pas donné cher de leur peau s'ils étaient restés derrière cette cheminée.

Il ne s'autorisa même pas un soupir de soulagement ou une inspiration d'apaisement. Ses mains ne lâchèrent pas le corps de Ladybug, sur lequel il reposait actuellement. Son premier instinct avait été de se servir de lui-même comme d'une armure humaine pour sa coéquipière qui était loin d'être au meilleur de sa forme aujourd'hui.

Tout s'enchaîna très vite encore une fois.

Lui qui se relève en un éclair, toujours sans desserrer sa prise sur la taille de sa Lady, lui l'attrape par la main et se met à courir le plus vite possible.

— C'était… quoi… ça ? hurla Ladybug, le souffle court, les muscles en feu.

Ils continuèrent leur course effrénée, priant pour semer le vilain qui ne s'arrêtait pas de les poursuivre.

Chat Noir, qui ne lâchait pas sa main, accéléra encore le pas.

— Je ne sais pas, lui répondit-il. Il faut trouver un moyen de s'en débarrasser.

Elle s'autorisa un coup d'œil en direction de leur adversaire : il courrait comme un automate et ses yeux rouges lançaient des éclairs destructeurs.

Ladybug essaya de trouver une idée dans son cerveau embrumé. D'habitude, il regorgeait toujours de plan, de tactiques, de n'importe quoi pour les aider dans ce genre de situation.

Mais aujourd'hui, faire remonter quelque chose qui pourrait les secourir à travers ce brouillard qui régnait dans son esprit s'avérait très compliqué.

De plus, ses articulations et sa tête lui faisaient horriblement mal ce qui n'améliorait pas sa capacité de réflexion.

Mais elle restait l'héroïne de Paris, elle restait Ladybug et elle avait des ressources. Beaucoup de ressources.

— Il faut descendre !

— Quoi ?

Ladybug lança son yo-yo dans les airs qui s'enroula autour d'un gigantesque poteau quelques dizaines de mètres plus loin.

— Fais ce que je te dis !

Sans chercher à comprendre quoi que ce soit – il lui faisait confiance les yeux fermés – Chat Noir télescopa son bâton entre deux immeubles.

Son arme se déclencha et s'étira entre deux bâtiments de la rue suivante si bien qu'il n'avait plus qu'à s'y accrocher pour ensuite atterrir dans les rues de Paris.

— À trois !

— Un !

Ils couraient, couraient et couraient encore.

— Deux !

Les yeux verts électriques de Chat Noir se plongèrent dans les yeux bleus comme les océans de Ladybug.

— Trois !

Leurs mains se lâchèrent et ils sautèrent.

Ladybug atterrit en première, s'accrochant au fil de son yo-yo et posant les pieds par terre quelques secondes plus tard.

Chat Noir, lui, s'accrocha à son bâton, faisant appel à la force de ses bras avant de se laisser tomber sur le sol.

Lorsqu'il redressa la tête, sa coéquipière était en face de lui.

— Un chat retombe toujours sur ses pattes, lui lança-t-il en se relevant.

— Je te pensais plus rapide, j'ai failli sortir le thé et les petits gâteaux pour patienter.

Il attrapa son bâton et le raccrocha à sa ceinture en lui souriant.

— Très drôle, ma Lady, très drôle.

Ladybug inspira lentement en sentant une nouvelle douleur lui irradier le crâne, comme si elle était prise dans un étau.

— C'est quoi le plan ? Je pense qu'il ne va pas tarder, il faudrait… Tout va bien ?

Chat Noir posa une main sur son épaule et baissa son regard vers elle.

Elle lui offrit un sourire rassurant mais il fut vite remplacé par une tout autre expression.

— Utilise ton pouvoir, lui dit-elle en reculant et en désignant la route d'un coup d'œil.

— Cataclysme ! vociféra-t-il en apercevant le vilain à quelques mètres d'eux.

Comme d'habitude, les évènements s'enchaînèrent avec une rapidité folle.

Les yeux de leur adversaire qui se mirent à briller, la main de Chat Noir qui se posa contre le sol, la rue qui devint noire avant de tomber en lambeaux.

Entre ces éléments, Ladybug fixait le regard du vilain, priant pour qu'il n'ait pas le temps de lancer son rayon à faire froid dans le dos.

Lançant son yo-yo dans les airs, Ladybug attrapa la main de Chat Noir et décolla de ce trottoir qui menaçait de s'effondrer.

C'est d'ailleurs ce qu'il fit une seconde plus tard.

En entendant ce bruit d'effondrement, Ladybug n'eut même pas le temps d'être soulagée d'avoir vu son plan fonctionner puisqu'un terrible hurlement lui transperça les tympans.

Chat Noir, qui utilisait son bâton pour la suivre, ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de crier.

La jeune héroïne tourna sa tête et écarquilla les yeux en voyant l'état de son épaule.

— Oh mon dieu !

Le vilain avait probablement dû lancer son terrible rayon rouge avant d'être déstabilisé par la destruction de la route. Ils n'avaient pas été assez rapides puisque ce rayon avait touché Chat Noir.

Et si le pouvoir de leur adversaire avait été rude pour quelque chose d'aussi résistant qu'un bloc de pierre, il avait été atroce pour un être humain.

Le costume de Chat Noir était troué sur au moins cinq centimètres ce qui laissait entrevoir une plaie des plus sévères.

Ladybug n'osa pas imaginer ce que le rayon lui aurait fait s'il l'avait transpercé.

Ils finirent par poser le pied par terre, quelques rues plus loin et le super-héros se laissa tomber contre un mur, le souffle chaotique et les nerfs à vif.

Elle s'agenouilla à côté de lui et réprima une grimace devant l'étendue de sa blessure.

Sa peau n'existait plus, le rayon avait creusé si profondément dans sa chair que Ladybug jurerait apercevoir son os. Le sang coulait à flot et le bras de Chat Noir tombait le long de son corps, inanimé.

Chat Noir avait la tête posée contre le mur, ses yeux étaient fermés et il essayait de se concentrer sur sa respiration.

— C'est si moche que ça ? demanda-t-il dans un murmure rauque.

Ladybug ouvra la bouche mais fut interrompue par le bip de son Miraculous. Son Cataclysme venait d'être utilisé, sa détransformation ne devait donc plus tarder.

— Ne t'en fais pas. Je vais tout arranger.

Elle amorça un mouvement pour se lever mais Chat Noir attrapa son poignet avec son bras valide. Ses grands yeux verts étaient remplis de souffrance ce qui brisa instantanément le cœur de Ladybug.

— Je ne pense pas que ton pouvoir s'applique à nous, ma Lady…

Ils avaient déjà été blessés, bien sûr. Des coupures, des bleus, des ecchymoses ou toutes sortes d'autres lésions, mais toujours superficielles.

Il n'avait jamais été question de quelque chose d'aussi grave.

Des courbatures à ne plus pouvoir se lever, des hématomes, des cicatrices, il restait bien des séquelles après un combat qu'elle ne pouvait pas effacer quand ça les concernait. Elle avait guéri les blessures – parfois gravissimes – des habitants de Paris, et plus d'une fois. Mais ils n'étaient pas des super-héros.

Alors, qu'en était-il de Chat Noir ?

Ladybug secoua la tête et déglutit péniblement en posant sa main sur la joue de Chat Noir.

— Ne pense pas à ça.

Le dernier coussinet de la bague du super-héros s'effaça alors et il redevint en une seconde un adolescent de dix-sept ans.

— Adrien ! hurla Plagg en se précipitant vers son porteur.

La blessure du jeune homme était encore plus frappante désormais. Le tee-shirt blanc intact qu'il portait fut vite imbibé de sang et ses yeux n'étaient que plus sombres.

Ladybug attrapa le bas du tee-shirt d'Adrien et lui retira_ très_ lentement. Adrien, les yeux fermés et le visage blanc comme une craie émit à peine un grognement tandis que sa tête ne tenait plus d'elle-même.

— Ne t'endors pas ! lui crièrent Plagg et Ladybug en même temps.

Son épaule était dans un état lamentable. Le sang ne s'arrêtait plus de couler, si bien qu'une tâche se répandait dans la ruelle où il était assis. La super-héroïne pataugeait dedans, mais c'était bien le dernier de ses problèmes de tâcher son costume.

Elle mordit le tee-shirt qu'elle venait de retirer et arracha une partie du vêtement.

Refoulant les larmes qui menaçaient de couler, Ladybug découpa le tissu de sorte à en faire une bande assez longue pour faire un garrot. Elle approcha ses mains de l'épaule d'Adrien mais ne put amorcer un mouvement sensé puisqu'elle ne s'arrêtait pas de trembler.

Elle émit un bruit à mi-chemin entre le grognement de rage et le cri de détresse avant de fermer les yeux.

— Respire, lui conseilla Plagg en se posant sur son épaule.

Ladybug écouta les conseils du kwami et prit quelques secondes pour se calmer avant de réessayer. Elle entoura finalement la bande de tissu en amont de la blessure d'Adrien et jeta un coup d'œil à son visage.

Ses lèvres étaient aussi blanches que son visage et ses yeux verts la fixaient d'un regard absent. Le contraste entre la teinte cadavérique de sa peau et celle vert électrique de ses yeux était saisissante.

Sans préambule, elle se mit à serrer de toute ses forces le garrot de fortune.

Adrien se mit à hurler, à hurler tellement fort que Ladybug dû se battre contre elle-même pour continuer à serrer.

— Désolée, désolée, murmura-t-elle. Je sais que ça fait mal, c'est presque fini…

Un soupire de soulagement s'échappa de leur bouche à tous les trois lorsque Ladybug arrêta finalement.

Elle se laissa tomber en arrière et prit une grande inspiration.

— Veille sur lui, d'accord ? dit-elle en direction de Plagg.

Le kwami hocha la tête, ses grands yeux verts n'avaient, pour une fois, pas la moindre lueur d'espièglerie.

Ladybug se positionna entre les jambes d'Adrien et lui caressa tendrement le front en lui offrant un sourire tristement inquiet.

— Je reviens, lui chuchota-t-elle.

Adrien entrouvrit la bouche mais elle ne lui laissa pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit. Ses lèvres se déposèrent sur les siennes dans un baiser doux, tendre et salé de larmes.

Sa bouche se déposa sur son front tandis qu'elle ferma les yeux.

— Je t'aime chaton, je reviens vite, lui susurra-t-elle à l'oreille.

Puis, sollicitant toute la force qu'elle pouvait puiser, Ladybug s'en alla.

— Je t'aime aussi, murmura-t-il alors qu'elle était déjà partie.

* * *

La jeune héroïne se réfugia dans une autre rue, sollicitant tous les neurones possibles pour trouver un plan.

Elle n'avait pas le choix.

Il _fallait_ qu'elle trouve.

— Lucky Charm ! hurla-t-elle en envoyant son yo-yo dans les airs.

Ses sourcils se froncèrent lorsqu'un miroir s'échoua dans ses mains.

Les connexions se firent alors dans son cerveau qui réfléchissait à la vitesse de la lumière. Éclairée par une soudaine clairvoyance, Ladybug savait exactement ce qu'il lui restait à faire.

Attachant le miroir à sa ceinture, elle s'élança ensuite à travers les rues de Paris, oubliant ses muscles qui lui faisaient atrocement mal et sa tête qui lui tournait tellement qu'elle avait l'impression à chaque nouveau pas qu'elle serait incapable d'en faire un autre.

Mais elle y arrivait. Elle arrivait à chaque fois à faire ce nouveau pas.

Elle était beaucoup plus forte qu'elle ne le croyait.

Ladybug aperçu une lueur rouge s'élever dans le ciel, beaucoup trop près de la ruelle où elle avait laissé Chat Noir à son goût.

Détalant une nouvelle fois dans les rues de Paris, elle se précipita à la rencontre du super-vilain. Ses gros yeux rouges se plantèrent dans les siens et un frisson lui parcouru le dos, lui rappelant le froid dans lequel elle était plongée il y a quelques heures.

Un rayon s'échappa alors de ses yeux et Ladybug l'évita de justesse.

Cette échappée belle la réveilla puisqu'elle se mit à courir à travers la capitale, évitant le pouvoir de son adversaire, sautant et étirant ses muscles dans des angles parfois douloureux.

Le but était de l'éloigner le plus possible de la vulnérabilité de son coéquipier.

Ce qu'elle réussit finalement à faire, quelques minutes plus tard. Sa respiration était anarchique et ses muscles la brûlaient tellement qu'elle avait l'impression qu'un feu s'était déclaré dans ses articulations.

Mais elle souriait. Elle avait réussi.

Ses sourcils se froncèrent lorsqu'elle vit les lèvres de son ennemi se redresser aussi.

— Tu crois vraiment pouvoir t'en sortir comme ça ?

Sa voix était glaciale. Aussi froide que le rêve qu'elle avait fait. Et ses yeux, se dit-elle dans une conclusion terrifiante, ses yeux étaient aussi rouges que le brouillard qui l'avait frigorifiée.

Soudainement, elle sentit son esprit glisser – c'était vraiment le terme – hors de son corps. Puis revenir. Puis s'en aller encore.

Elle voyait le super-vilain, et puis cette brume rouge, et ainsi de suite.

— Non, non, non, murmura-t-elle. Pas maintenant…

Un rayon se téléporta jusqu'à elle, lui effleurant le flanc droit. Un hurlement de détresse s'échappa de sa bouche. Ça faisait terriblement mal.

« Et c'est juste un effleurement. » se dit-elle en pensant à Chat Noir et à son épaule.

Le monde réel lui glissa une nouvelle fois entre les doigts tandis qu'elle sentit un deuxième rayon lui frôler le ventre cette fois-ci.

Le brouillard rouge s'approchait d'elle, encore et encore. Le même cri qu'elle avait déjà entendu la première fois lui brisa les tympans une seconde fois.

Celui de Chat Noir.

Et là, tout s'enchaîna, encore.

Un déclic se fit dans son esprit après avoir entendu ce hurlement déchirant. Une détermination sans limites se déclencha, une volonté à accomplir n'importe quoi.

Alors, elle chassa cette brume rougeâtre de son esprit et se reconnecta à la réalité.

Elle n'allait plus se laisser faire.

Un rayon se télescopa jusqu'à elle, qu'elle évita parfaitement. La douleur lui vrillait l'abdomen et cette pression autour de sa tête ne disparaissait pas, mais le moteur de cette volonté si tenace était bien plus fort.

Son amour pour Chat Noir était bien plus fort.

L'image du jeune homme en tête, Ladybug évita un énième rayon tout en se concentrant pour garder le contrôle de son esprit.

Un sourire narquois se mit à flotter sur ses lèvres lorsqu'elle remarqua que son adversaire, lui, ne souriait plus du tout.

Elle savait exactement quoi faire, il fallait juste attendre le bon moment, la seconde où il fallait agir.

Alors, lorsque l'angle du rayon que le super-vilain envoya lui sembla adapté, Ladybug attrapa le miroir attaché à sa ceinture, jusque-là à l'abri du regard de son ennemi, et l'interposa parfaitement entre elle et la lueur rouge qui menaçait de lui transpercer le corps une nouvelle fois.

Son plan se déroula parfaitement.

Le rayon heurta le miroir, s'y refléta avant de repartir dans la direction opposée.

Tout cela se passa en moins de trois secondes. Le rayon transperça l'armure du super-vilain, qui ne pouvait pas résister à son propre pouvoir, et se brisa sous l'impact, laissant apparaître un citoyen des plus banals. Rien à voir avec celui avec qui elle se battait bec et ongles depuis plus d'une heure.

Un soupir de soulagement s'échappa de ses lèvres, elle se hâta de purifier l'akuma qui venait de s'échapper de l'armure de son adversaire et s'écria :

— Miraculous Ladybug !

Voir Paris se réparer aussi simplement avait quelque chose d'un peu magique. Les dégâts matériels n'étaient plus qu'un souvenir et les habitants commençaient déjà à s'agglutiner autour de l'akumatisé.

— Que s'est-il passé ? murmura alors l'homme.

Ladybug lui expliqua brièvement les évènements, le réconforta avant de le laisser entre les mains de la police qui la congratula.

Après quelques poignées de mains et micros tendus, elle s'éclipsa le plus vite possible.

Elle courut, courut plus vite et plus vite encore à travers les rues de Paris. L'adrénaline parcourait ses veines aussi sûrement que son volume sanguin, l'épargnant de n'importe quelle douleur qu'elle pourrait ressentir.

Ses jambes tremblantes arrivèrent finalement à l'endroit où elle avait laissé Adrien.

Les poumons en feu, elle regarda partout, se tourna et se tourna encore mais ne vit rien. Pas la moindre trace de son coéquipier. Son cœur commença à battre de plus en plus vite dans sa poitrine qui était déjà agitée par son souffle chaotique.

Elle cligna des yeux pour chasser les larmes qui menaçaient de couler et se retourna une dernière fois.

Un poids énorme – le soulagement, sans doute – lui tomba dessus. Adrien était devant elle.

Son visage avait retrouvé des couleurs – bien que toujours très blanc comparé à d'habitude – et le saignement semblait s'être apaisé.

— Adrien…

Et sans crier gare, elle perdit connaissance, s'échouant dans les bras du jeune homme.

* * *

J'ai vraiment vraiment **adoré** écrire ce chapitre (je pense que j'aime vraiment être sadique avec les personnages) alors j'espère que vous avez adoré le lire !

Dites-moi ce que vous en avez pensé !

**Au prochain chapitre** : je pense que le début va en ravir plus d'un ! Je vous laisse avec ça...

J'ai hâte de lire vos reviews, à mercredi :)


	13. Chapitre 13

Hey ! Voici le treizième chapitre que j'ai, encore une fois, **adoré** écrire ! J'espère, et je pense, que vous allez l'aimer aussi :)

**Réponses aux reviews : **

_**naruhina2**_ : aha, ce n'est pas le dernier combat stressant de cette histoire donc prépare-toi xD J'espère que ce chapitre sera à la hauteur de tes attentes, et merci pour ta review !

**Krokmou du 13** : merci merci merci ! C'est vraiment adorable, et je poste le **mercredi et le samedi** :)

**Lilie58** : ça me fait plaisir que tu me laisses une review ! C'est vrai que le fait que Plagg se soit inquiété montre bien l'étendue des blessures de Chat Noir, j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Marinette se réveilla en sursaut dans un lit qui n'était pas le sien. Sa gorge était aussi sèche que du papier de verre et une douleur fulgurante lui transperçait le crâne et lui vrillait le flanc.

Un gémissement s'échappa de sa bouche tandis qu'elle laissa retomber sa tête sur l'oreiller.

— Mari ?

Ne bougeant que ses yeux cette fois-ci, la jeune fille aperçu Adrien, qui se précipita à côté d'elle. Il attrapa un verre d'eau et le porta à ses lèvres en lui soutenant la tête.

Le liquide humidifia ses lèvres avant de refroidir sa gorge, ce qui la fit se sentir déjà un peu mieux.

Adrien reposa le verre et lui offrit un sourire qui réchauffa instantanément son cœur.

— Merci, murmura-t-elle d'une voix enrouée.

— C'est moi qui devrais te remercier, lui répondit-il en désignant son épaule.

Marinette se redressa doucement en grimaçant de douleur tout de même. Les évènements lui revinrent en mémoire aussi sûrement qu'un boomerang. La blessure de Chat Noir, le sang, le rayon laser absolument affreux, le miroir, et elle qui s'évanouit.

Elle tendit la main et effleura le bandage qui recouvrait désormais sa peau. Il avait retrouvé des couleurs et la mobilité – une partie du moins – de son bras droit ce qui soulagea Marinette au plus haut point.

— J'ai eu tellement peur…

La paume d'Adrien se téléporta jusqu'à sa joue et son pouce se mit à caresser sa peau.

— Je sais… moi aussi, chuchota-t-il en jetant un coup d'œil au sang séché qui recouvrait son ventre, révélé par son tee-shirt légèrement remonté.

Marinette remonta un peu plus le vêtement et aperçut l'entièreté de son abdomen qui, en effet, n'était pas en très bon état. Son flanc et le bas de son ventre étaient recouverts de sang et une croûte commençait déjà à se former.

— Je pense que ton pouvoir n'a pas pu nous guérir entièrement, vu l'étendue des dégâts, mais il a accéléré la guérison.

Marinette hocha la tête et un spasme de douleur passa sur son visage lorsqu'elle bougea involontairement son torse en replaçant son tee-shirt.

— Je vais m'occuper de ça.

Sa main caressa sa joue alors qu'il se releva et se dirigea ensuite vers la salle de bain. Il revint quelques minutes plus tard, accompagné d'un bol d'eau, de compresses et de bandages qu'il posa sur la table de nuit.

Il grimpa sur le lit et se positionna entre les jambes de Marinette avant d'attraper le bas de son tee-shirt.

Les joues de la jeune fille se mirent à rougir lorsqu'elle se rendit compte qu'elle était toujours en pyjama – qui n'était ni plus ni moins qu'un long tee-shirt et des grandes chaussettes.

Elle hocha la tête lorsqu'Adrien attrapa le bas de son tee-shirt et lui demanda silencieusement sa permission de le relever, ce qu'il finit par faire. Marinette attrapa le vêtement pour qu'Adrien ait une vue dégagée sur son ventre et se mordit les lèvres lorsqu'il épongea le sang.

— Désolé, murmura-t-il en tapotant son ventre.

— Non, non ça va, comparé à mon garrot…

— Ton garrot était très bien, lui répondit-t-il en souriant.

Ses lèvres se redressèrent et elle regarda avec intérêt Adrien panser ses blessures.

— Mon rêve de l'autre nuit… C'est encore arrivé pendant le combat, lui avoua-t-elle.

Il attrapa un bandage et l'enroula autour de son flanc, faisant courir ses doigts contre sa peau, ce qui éveilla chez Marinette un frisson tout autre qu'un frisson de douleur.

— Comment ça ? demanda-t-il en finissant le premier bandage.

— J'étais en plein combat et puis l'instant d'après je voyais à nouveau ce brouillard rouge. Comme si mon esprit était dans la réalité et puis ne l'était plus. C'est pour ça qu'il m'a touché.

Adrien fronça les sourcils, la théorie qui lui était venue à l'esprit avant que le combat n'éclate refaisant surface dans son cerveau.

— Tu sais, commença-t-il en s'attaquant à la blessure en bas de son ventre. Je me demande si le Papillon ne profite pas de tes visions pour te manipuler.

Ce fut au tour de Marinette de froncer les sourcils.

— C'est bien ce que Maître Fu t'as dit, non ? Que ça pouvait devenir dangereux à cause de la vulnérabilité de ton esprit ?

La tête de la jeune fille fit un mouvement d'acquiescement tandis qu'Adrien entoura un second bandage autour de son bas-ventre.

Marinette essaya de faire abstraction des sensations qu'il éveillait chez elle et plongea son regard dans le sien lorsqu'il se redressa finalement.

— Et comment est-ce que tu as fait pour ne pas te laisser emporter par tout ça ?

— J'ai pensé à toi.

— Oh.

Les doigts d'Adrien étaient toujours positionnés sur son ventre et leurs yeux étaient toujours ancrés les uns dans les autres.

— C'est bizarre… Quand _tu_ es venu hier soir, c'est _toi_ qui m'as réchauffé, c'est grâce à _toi_ que je me suis sentie mieux. Et ce matin, ça n'allait vraiment pas avant que _tu_ n'arrives. Et c'est quand j'ai pensé à _toi_ que j'ai réussi à me débarrasser de cette emprise.

— Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? murmura-t-il après quelques secondes.

— Aucune idée, lui répondit-elle sur le même ton.

Sans s'en rendre compte, ils s'étaient considérablement rapprochés, si bien que leurs visages n'étaient désormais plus qu'à quelques millimètres l'un de l'autre.

Une œillade terriblement intense plus tard et leurs lèvres fondirent les unes sur les autres dans un baiser enflammé.

— Attends, objecta-t-elle en posant la main sur son torse et en s'éloignant de lui. Mes parents !

Adrien la regarda, la bouche entrouverte et se mit à rire.

— Tu penses à tes parents maintenant ?

Les yeux de la jeune fille se plissèrent et elle lui sourit innocemment.

— Je leur ai envoyé un message avec ton téléphone, je leur ai dit que tu étais partie à la bibliothèque ce matin pour réviser mais qu'ils ne t'avaient probablement pas vue partir, que tu avais rejoint Alya et que tout allait bien.

Marinette le fixa avec des gros yeux.

— C'est un super mensonge !

Il éclata à nouveau de rire et laissa ses mains remonter le long de son ventre, en évitant soigneusement ses blessures.

— À propos de ce que tu as dit tout à l'heure…

Marinette fronça les sourcils, ne voyant pas de quoi il voulait parler.

— Juste avant que tu partes…

— Oh.

Elle avait dit ça de manière tellement spontanée, sans y avoir réfléchi et sans y réfléchir ensuite. Ç'avait probablement été la phrase la plus honnête qu'elle n'avait jamais prononcée de toute sa vie.

— C'était une situation hyper stressante et j'étais en train de me vider de mon sang devant toi donc je comprendrais si tu ne le pensais pas vraiment, c'est…

Il fut coupé par les lèvres de Marinette qui s'étaient posées fermement sur les siennes.

— Je le pensais, lui susurra-t-elle entre deux baisers.

Adrien laissait toujours sa main courir le long du ventre de Marinette, si bien qu'elle se trouvait maintenant à la frontière entre sa peau et le tee-shirt que la jeune fille maintenait relevé.

— Moi aussi.

Elle lâcha soudainement son tee-shirt et plongea son regard dans celui d'Adrien avant d'emprisonner une nouvelle fois ses lèvres entre les siennes.

Ils se perdirent tous les deux dans ce contact, savourant la présence de l'autre, s'enivrant de leurs odeurs, de leurs caresses, de leur chaleur, de tout ce qu'ils faisaient d'eux qui ils étaient.

Les mains d'Adrien continuèrent leur avancée jusqu'à se retrouver au sommet des côtes de Marinette, s'apercevant dans un soupir de désir qu'elle n'avait rien en dessous de ce long tee-shirt.

Elle écarta légèrement ses jambes pour qu'il puisse se rapprocher encore plus – toujours plus – d'elle et se laissa retomber sur le matelas, attirant Adrien avec elle. Sa bouche dériva de la sienne et se déposa sur sa mâchoire, jusqu'à descendre le long de son cou. Elle intensifia ses baisers lorsqu'elle sentit les mains du jeune homme remonter encore plus.

Profitant du fait qu'il était toujours torse-nu depuis le moment où elle lui avait retiré son tee-shirt dans cette ruelle, elle laissa courir ses mains le long de son dos et papillonner ses lèvres sur sa clavicule.

Les mains d'Adrien remontaient millimètre par millimètre jusqu'à finalement frôler le début de l'arrondi de sa poitrine. Ses yeux verts comme deux émeraudes s'enracinèrent dans les siens dans un regard prévenant et passionné à la fois.

— Tu es sûre ? murmura-t-il.

Marinette hocha la tête et posa doucement ses lèvres sur les siennes. Adrien intensifia le baiser en continuant l'ascension de ses mains. Les paupières de Marinette se fermèrent et elle laissa sa tête retomber sur l'oreiller, rompant l'union de leurs lèvres mais renforçant seule de leurs cœurs.

Adrien avait les yeux rivés sur la jeune fille qui ne lui avait jamais parue aussi belle. Quotidiennement époustouflé par sa beauté, il était maintenant totalement hypnotisé par son visage délicat, ses traits fins, sa bouche rose et pulpeuse, ses interminables cheveux noirs qui s'éparpillaient sur le coussin comme un halo autour d'elle et surtout par ses yeux dans lesquels il s'était tant de fois perdu. Il ne pouvait pas les voir, mais savoir ce qui se cachait sous ses paupières suffisait à le faire soupirer d'envie.

Ses mains se posèrent finalement sur les courbes de sa poitrine et Marinette dû se mordre les lèvres sous le poids de cette nouvelle sensation.

Submergée par un océan de désir et par un tsunami de passion, ses yeux se rouvrirent, ses yeux bleus comme un joli ciel d'été, ses yeux qui finirent de faire perdre la tête d'Adrien.

Le regard ancré dans le sien, il frôla, caressa, effleura cette partie de son corps débordante d'érogénéité sans jamais la _toucher_ comme Marinette aurait voulu qu'il le fasse. Un grognement de frustration finit par s'échapper de ses lèvres, et lorsqu'elle vit celles d'Adrien se redresser en un sourire espiègle et amusé, elle sut que cette retenue n'était absolument pas due à une quelconque timidité.

— Un problème ? lui murmura-t-il d'une voix rauque.

— Ne joue pas à ça avec moi chaton, on sait tout les deux que t'es loin de faire le poids.

Un sourire dégoulinant de malice se dessina sur les lèvres de Marinette lorsqu'elle vit passer une lueur de stupéfaction sur le visage d'Adrien.

— Ah oui ?

Ils jouaient tous les deux avec le feu. Ils le savaient.

Et ils adoraient ça.

— Prouve-le moi, lui susurra-t-il à l'oreille.

Un frisson couru le long de son corps, de la pointe de ses orteils jusqu'à la racine de ses cheveux. Son regard toujours plongé dans celui du jeune homme, elle fit lentement glisser ses mains jusqu'à ses épaules – en prenant soin de ne pas appuyer sur celle qui était blessée.

Et en une seconde, elle se retrouva au-dessus du corps d'Adrien, sentant à peine la douleur qui lui vrillait l'abdomen tellement l'adrénaline bondissait dans ses veines sans discontinuer.

Son tee-shirt retomba le long de son buste qui fut secoué par un frisson lorsqu'Adrien laissa ses mains remonter le long de sa peau.

— On touche avec les yeux, lui dit-elle en attrapant ses mains et en les posant chastement sur le matelas.

Il laissa sa tête retomber sur l'oreiller, regrettant déjà de l'avoir sous-estimée. Un hoquet de surprise s'échappa de sa bouche lorsqu'il sentit celle de Marinette papillonner le long de son torse.

Ses lèvres se baladaient de son sternum jusqu'à la naissance de ses abdominaux et dégringolaient sur son bas-ventre. Elles furent étirées par un grand sourire lorsque Marinette sentit Adrien gigoter en dessous d'elle et grogner de frustration.

— Un problème ? lui murmura-t-elle dans une parfaite imitation de sa réplique d'il y a quelques minutes.

Il se contenta d'appuyer ses paumes contre ses yeux, regrettant désormais pleinement son action – ou plutôt, sa non action – de tout à l'heure.

Marinette se redressa, laissant ses mains remonter le long de son ventre avant de s'échouer sur ses joues. Les paumes du jeune homme s'écartèrent enfin de ses yeux, révélant ses pupilles dilatées de désir.

Elle pencha sa tête sur le côté et lui sourit franchement avant de déposer tendrement ses lèvres sur les siennes. Adrien abandonna ses mains contre les cuisses de Marinette, caressant et remontant dangereusement le long de sa peau.

Leur baiser s'intensifia, le brasier dans leurs bas-ventres se transforma en incendie et tout devint plus tendu. L'atmosphère, leurs corps, tout était au bord de l'explosion.

L'ascension des mains d'Adrien contre ses hanches fit soupirer Marinette d'envie qui se laissa d'autant plus aller contre lui, avide de contact, de friction, de caresses, de n'importe quoi qui venait de lui.

De son côté, il n'était pas en reste. Adrien savourait le toucher de sa peau douce dont il ne se lasserait jamais, c'était une certitude. Ses mains se dirigèrent vers le bas de son dos, encouragées par les doux gémissements de la jeune fille.

Il finit, enfin, par les poser – dans un réel contact cette fois-ci et non pas dans un frôlement – sur les fesses de Marinette.

Cette dernière amorça un roulement de bassin, pas vraiment contrôlé, ni réellement incontrôlé non plus, contre l'entrejambe d'Adrien qui ne renforça que davantage l'action de ses mains.

Soudain, Marinette se redressa, coupant court à leur baiser mais renforçant cette friction entre leurs bas-ventres.

Elle en voulait _plus_. Elle ne voulait pas tout, pas tout de suite, mais elle en voulait définitivement davantage. Elle ne voulait plus cacher ce qu'elle ressentait, ce qu'elle voulait au fond d'elle. Ç'avait été le cas pendant tant d'années, mais aujourd'hui il était temps d'assumer, il était temps d'accepter ses désirs, ses envies et ses sentiments.

Elle désirait Adrien. C'était un fait, et cela ne servait à rien de le nier.

Alors, elle attrapa le bas de son tee-shirt et amorça un mouvement vers le haut. Mais, avant qu'elle ne puisse dépasser son nombril, Adrien posa ses mains sur les siennes, l'empêchant d'aller plus loin.

— Mari… Tu es sûre ? On a tout le temps, tu sais, je ne veux pas que tu te sentes obligée de faire quoi que ce soit.

Marinette lui offrit le plus rayonnant des sourires, repensant à la discussion qu'elle avait eu avec Alya la veille.

— Je ne me sens obligée de _rien du tout_, crois-moi.

Et c'était vrai. Elle ne s'était jamais sentie autant libre de ses actions et de ses choix. Elle ne s'était jamais sentie autant en sécurité que dans ses bras. Et elle ne s'était jamais sentie autant avide de nouvelles expériences.

— Mais je ne veux pas que tu te sentes obligé non plus ! lui asssura-t-elle.

Adrien se fendit du même sourire lumineux qu'elle et porta les mains de la jeune fille jusqu'à ses lèvres.

— Je suis on ne peut plus consentant, ma Lady.

Leurs yeux brillaient de désir et de bonheur tandis que les lèvres d'Adrien se déposèrent dans un doux et rapide baiser sur celles de Marinette.

Cette dernière hocha la tête et positionna à nouveau ses mains en bas de son tee-shirt. Mains qui furent remplacées par celles d'Adrien qui le retira doucement,_ très_ doucement.

La bague présente à son annulaire lui sauta aux yeux, lui rappelant que non seulement Adrien était en train de la déshabiller, mais que c'était aussi Chat Noir qui était en train d'enlever son tee-shirt.

Et cette conclusion finit de lui faire totalement et agréablement perdre pied.

Un interminable frisson couru sur l'épiderme de Marinette lorsqu'elle sentit le souffle chaud du jeune homme caresser sa poitrine désormais nue. Adrien laissa ses doigts filer le long de ses côtes, frôler sa cage thoracique et ses yeux admirer Marinette dont il ne finirait jamais d'être émerveillé par la beauté.

— Tu es _vraiment_ magnifique.

Son cœur se gonfla tellement d'amour qu'elle crut un instant qu'il allait éclater.

Elle était totalement – ou presque – mise à nue devant lui, autant physiquement que mentalement. Ses yeux étaient tellement expressifs qu'ils lui donnaient l'impression de sonder son âme à travers ses iris. Mais elle ne se sentit pas vulnérable une seconde.

Elle ne se sentit pas embarrassée non plus, pas même un instant, pas comme elle avait été habituée à l'être devant Adrien. Non, elle se sentait seulement aimée, désirée et désirable. Et c'était un sentiment dont elle ne voulait plus se passer à présent qu'elle y avait goûté.

N'en pouvant plus, Marinette fondit – littéralement – sur les lèvres d'Adrien. Leur baiser était fiévreusement amoureux, passionnément désireux.

Prenant de plus en plus d'assurance, Adrien laissait désormais ses mains découvrir le corps de Marinette de manière beaucoup plus appuyée, beaucoup plus pressée. À chaque gémissement qui s'échappait de sa bouche, ses caresses se faisaient plus accentuées, plus intenses.

Finalement, les lèvres du jeune homme dérivèrent sur la mâchoire de sa partenaire, glissant jusqu'à son cou, mordillant la peau de la jonction entre sa clavicule et son épaule jusqu'à atterrir sur la naissance de sa poitrine.

Le regard qu'Adrien lança à Marinette à cet instant fut tellement brûlant, tellement désireux et tellement hypnotisant qu'elle n'arriva plus à penser correctement. Elle savait juste qu'elle adorait ce qu'il était en train de faire et qu'elle voulait qu'il continue, encore et encore.

Ce qu'il fit.

Sa bouche descendit davantage, jusqu'à se poser franchement contre sa poitrine, léchant, mordillant, embrassant sa peau douce et sucrée.

Les mains d'Adrien étaient pressées en bas de son dos et celles de Marinette étaient perdues dans ses cheveux dorés. Leurs cœurs ne faisaient qu'un et ils profitaient corps et âme de cet instant qui avait des effluves de paradis.

* * *

Les yeux de Marinette étaient fermés, son souffle était régulier et un doux sourire flottait sur ses lèvres. Adrien avait les mains enroulées autour de sa taille nue, le nez perdu dans ses cheveux noirs, la respiration tout aussi calme et les lèvres relevées en un sourire tout aussi paisible.

La fenêtre ouverte laissait un petit vent frais courir sur leurs peaux, faisant flotter les rideaux dans la pièce plongée dans une lueur crépusculaire.

La journée avait pourtant si mal débuté. Mais, près de six heures plus tard, tout semblait si simple.

Marinette profitait avec délice de ce sommeil incroyablement réparateur, sans brouillard rouge, sans rêves – aussi agréables qu'ils puissent être – juste le silence de son subconscient.

Mais, comme le paradis auquel ils avaient goûté une heure plus tôt, toutes les bonnes choses avaient une fin.

— Adrien ?

Les deux lycéens se réveillèrent en sursaut, le rythme cardiaque battant des records, ils se redressèrent dans le lit complètement défait. Leurs sourcils se froncèrent lorsqu'ils reconnurent la voix du père d'Adrien.

— Je peux entrer ?

Adrien écarquilla les yeux. Non, non, _vraiment_ pas.

— Dans deux petites minutes !

Marinette, un drap pressé contre son corps à moitié nu, était elle à moitié endormie. Le visage déformé par une expression de panique, elle fila jusqu'à la salle de bain, retenue au dernier moment par la main d'Adrien qui lui entoura la taille.

Ses lèvres se pressèrent sur celles de la jeune fille dans un baiser doux et court avant de se redresser en un sourire en coin. Sourire que Marinette lui rendit avant de fermer la porte de la salle de bain derrière elle.

Adrien secoua la tête, enfila un tee-shirt en quatrième vitesse, essaya tant bien que mal de refaire son lit, s'assit à son piano et prit une grande inspiration.

— Tu peux entrer.

Gabriel Agreste entra dans la pièce, amenant avec lui cette froideur et cette sévérité qui le caractérisaient.

La relation d'Adrien avec son père n'avait fait que se dégrader avec les années. Sa naïveté juvénile l'avait abandonné pour être remplacée par un sentiment d'injustice et de rage.

L'injustice de ne jamais faire assez bien alors qu'il avait toujours tout fait pour être parfait à ses yeux. Il avait toujours eu des bonnes notes, suivait assidument des cours de chinois, de piano, d'escrime, aidait l'entreprise de son père en endossant le rôle de mannequin. Courtois, respectueux, sérieux, discret, raisonnable, Adrien était proche de la perfection.

Mais même la perfection en personne semblait ne pas être assez bien pour Gabriel Agreste.

Alors, après tant d'années où il avait essayé d'attirer l'attention de celui qui était censé toujours le soutenir, de toujours faire mieux alors qu'il en faisait déjà bien assez, de ne jamais dire ce qu'il ressentait vraiment alors qu'il avait envie d'hurler de frustration, Adrien en avait eu assez.

_Vraiment_ assez.

Le mot « famille » était devenu vide de sens pour lui. La seule personne qui pouvait répondre à ce terme était Marinette. Et non son père.

Il était un dirigeant, celui qui lui donnait des ordres, qui lui dictait quoi faire et quand, qui lui répétait que rien n'était suffisant. Mais il n'était pas un père. Il n'était plus.

Et Adrien avait fini par accepter cette idée.

Bien sûr, il sentait toujours son cœur se gonfler d'espoir et ses lèvres s'étirer à chaque petit – minuscule, même – geste d'affection, ou même de considération, que son père lui offrait.

Il savait qu'il lui donnait des miettes là où il méritait beaucoup, _beaucoup_ plus. Adrien était loin d'être arrogant, c'était même le contraire, mais avec le temps, il avait appris à reconnaître certaines choses.

Comme le fait qu'il méritait mieux.

Alors, il fut estomaqué de surprise lorsque son père s'approcha de son piano devant lequel il était assis, s'accroupi devant lui et le prit dans ses bras.

Les yeux d'Adrien étaient écarquillés, ses bras tendus le long de son corps et son cerveau débordait d'incompréhension.

— Je suis content que tu ailles bien, murmura Gabriel dans l'oreille de son fils.

Ce dernier sentit malgré lui sa gorge se serrer et les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Il passa ses bras derrière le dos de son père, ferma les yeux et savoura ce moment qu'il savait inédit.

Une larme s'échoua de son œil et dégringola sur l'épaule de Gabriel.

— Je vais bien, papa.

* * *

Alors alors ? Je veux absolument savoir ce que vous avez pensé de la **scène entre Marinette et Adrien** ! J'espère que j'ai réussi à vous émouvoir avec ce chapitre aha, dites-moi tout en review !

Le prochain chapitre n'est pas encore écrit, mes vacances sont dans un peu moins deux semaines donc je suis un peu submergée de devoirs, surtout pour la semaine prochaine, donc je ne sais pas vraiment quand est-ce que je posterai un nouveau chapitre... :/

Normalement, je réussirai à poster le quatorzième samedi mais après ça risque d'être un peu compliqué pour mercredi prochain. **Mais je compte faire un chapitre spécial Noël, d'ailleurs, dites-moi ce que vous souhaiteriez voir sur ce thème ! **

Enfin bref, passez une bonne journée et à très vite j'espère !


	14. Chapitre 14

Hello ! Voici_ enfin_ le chapitre quatorze ! Je suis **vraiment désolée** de n'avoir rien posté pendant presque deux semaines mais j'étais vraiment débordée. Je vais essayer de bien m'avancer pendant les vacances pour ne plus vous laisser plus d'une semaine sans chapitre :)

**Réponse aux reviews :**

**naruhina2** : merci beaucoup pour ton retour, je suis très contente que le chapitre t'ait plu ! Vraiment, ça me fait très plaisir et j'espère que tu aimeras celui-ci aussi !

**Krokmou du 13** : merci pour ton commentaire et pour tes idées, je prends note !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Gabriel Agreste referma la porte de son bureau et poussa un soupir de soulagement.

Adrien allait bien.

Il pouvait se répéter, se redire et se rabâcher encore et encore que rien ne se mettrait à travers lui et son devoir, entre lui et Émilie, il ne pouvait pas échapper aux faits.

Comme le fait que Chat Noir était son fils. Et le fait qu'il aimait son fils.

C'était justement parce qu'il aimait son fils qu'il voulait à tout prix ramener sa mère auprès de lui, mais c'était paradoxalement pour la même raison qu'il ne pouvait pas faire revenir sa femme.

Les choses étaient simples. Il n'avait cas monter un escalier, débarquer dans la chambre d'Adrien, lui arracher sa bague et prendre les boucles d'oreilles de la jeune fille qui était avec lui.

Parce que oui, Gabriel savait que Marinette était chez lui. Il était loin d'être idiot, avait eu dix-sept ans, et, bien que cela puisse être difficile à croire, il avait été un adolescent amoureux.

Quoi qu'il en soit, il pouvait réunir les deux Miraculous, il pouvait accomplir son objectif, il pouvait parvenir au but pour lequel il se battait depuis des années.

Il le pouvait.

Mais il ne le ferait pas.

Parce qu'il aimait son fils, et que les choses n'étaient pas si simples que cela, par conséquent.

Lui arracher son super-héroïsme, lui briser le cœur, le blesser physiquement, réaliser toutes ces actions de ses mains lui était impossible.

Et il venait de s'en rendre compte. Le fait d'avoir vu la créature qu'_il_ avait engendré blesser _son _fils lui avait ouvert les yeux sur ses propres sentiments.

Il avait fallu qu'Adrien perde un litre de sang dans une ruelle pour que son père se rende compte de l'amour inconditionnel qu'il lui portait.

Rien que ça.

Alors, comment faire ? Comment réunir le Miraculous du Chat Noir et celui de la Coccinelle pour accomplir son vœu ?

En faisant appel à son alliée.

* * *

Les semaines s'écoulaient, les températures diminuaient et les premiers flocons firent leur arrivée dans les rues de Paris.

Le mois de décembre débuta assez rapidement, amenant avec lui cette atmosphère de vacances et de magie de Noël que Marinette adorait par-dessus tout.

Elle détestait le froid, oui, mais elle adorait le mois de décembre.

— Tu as prévu quoi pour Noël ? demanda-t-elle à Adrien alors qu'ils se promenaient.

C'était un dimanche après-midi plutôt tranquille. Un vent frais courait dans la ville et des flocons à peine perceptibles dégringolaient du ciel.

Le jeune homme ne put s'empêcher de sourire en regardant Marinette. Elle était absolument adorable. Ses cheveux longs et noirs tombaient sur ses épaules, contrastant avec la neige qui s'y était déposée, le bout de son nez était rougi par le froid et ses grands yeux bleus faisaient ressortir le rouge de son berret qui lui faisait penser au costume de son alter-ego héroïque.

Il s'arrêta, posa les mains sur ses joues et plaqua ses lèvres sur les siennes dans un baiser doux et froid.

— Et que me vaut cet honneur ?

Les commissures du lycéen ne firent que se redresser un peu plus et son doigt se frôla le bout de son nez, toujours aussi rouge.

— Tu es vraiment belle.

Ses joues se mirent à rosir aussi, tandis que Marinette attrapa la main d'Adrien alors qu'ils se remirent à marcher.

— Et, comme d'habitude. Tout seul.

Le cœur de la jeune fille se serra face à son ton complètement monocorde. C'était tellement habituel pour lui de passer les fêtes de cette manière.

— Ça ne s'est pas amélioré avec ton père ?

Adrien haussa les épaules, les yeux baissés.

— Non, c'est toujours pareil. C'est comme si ce n'était jamais arrivé. C'est toujours la même chose.

Marinette entrelaça ses doigts entre les siens.

— Tu veux venir passer Noël chez moi ?

Il s'arrêta net et baissa immédiatement le regard vers elle, les sourcils haussés.

— Noël ? Avec toi ? Chez toi ?

Marinette hocha la tête, les lèvres pincés.

Tout à coup, Adrien passa ses bras autour de sa taille et la souleva dans les airs avant de l'embrasser fougueusement. Ils riaient aux éclats, le cœur débordant de bonheur, les lèvres souriantes et le visage rayonnant.

Il la reposa par terre, les mains tout contre ses joues, les yeux plongés dans les siens.

— Ça ne vas pas déranger tes parents ?

— C'est eux qui m'ont proposé.

Adrien fronça les sourcils.

— Leurs mots exacts étaient : « Tu n'as cas inviter ton petit-ami ! »

Le jeune homme se fendit d'un sourire encore plus grand et une lueur amusée se mit à danser dans ses yeux verts.

— Petit-ami ?

Marinette se remit à marcher à reculons, face à face avec Adrien. Son regard aussi était rieur, habité par un éclat espiègle qu'elle semblait avoir volé à Chat Noir.

— Après, ils ne voulaient peut-être pas parler de toi… Tu sais, j'ai _beaucoup_ de prétendants.

Adrien perdit son sourire en un clin d'œil, les yeux plissés. Celui de Marinette, en revanche, se fit de plus en plus grand, jusqu'à éclater franchement de rire.

— Hi-la-rant.

Elle se rapprocha petit à petit de lui, nouant ses bras autour de son cou et se perchant sur la pointe des pieds.

— Adrien ? murmura-t-elle.

Il grogna, la mine renfrognée.

— Tu veux sortir avec moi ?

Les lèvres du jeune homme s'entrouvrirent avant de se redresser en un sourire rempli d'émotion. Ses mains se glissèrent jusqu'à sa taille.

— J'aimerais beaucoup.

Et leurs bouches se lièrent en un baiser débordant d'amour et de perspective d'avenir. Un baiser aussi magique que Noël.

Ils étaient loin de se douter de ce qui allait bientôt leur tomber dessus.

* * *

Le lundi suivant, Marinette arriva – en retard – en cours de mathématiques et s'assit à côté d'Alya sous le regard sévère du professeur. Elle sentit les yeux d'Adrien posés sur elle et tourna la tête, tout à coup débarrassée de toute cette fatigue et cet énervement qui caractérisaient ces matinées face au sourire qu'il lui lançait.

Elle secoua la tête, les lèvres relevées, et sortit ses affaires.

— Poursuivons ce qu'on a vu vendredi dernier, annonça le professeur en notant quelques mots au tableau.

Marinette ouvrit son cahier, rencontra les lignes écrites sur son cahier de cours et fronça les sourcils. Elle ne souvenait pas du tout d'avoir écrit les phrases inscrites sur le papier.

À aucun moment.

Ce n'était pas comme si elle se rappelait vaguement le cours, comme si elle l'avait écrit sans vraiment y prêter attention. Non, elle n'avait jamais écrit ces lignes, elle en était certaine.

— Tout va bien ? demanda Alya en la voyant immobile devant son cahier.

Marinette cligna plusieurs fois des yeux et hocha la tête en attrapant un stylo.

— Oui, j'étais… Enfin tout va bien.

— Tu as fait quoi hier soir pour arriver en retard ?

— Oh tu sais… bafouilla Marinette en rougissant. Je… J'étais avec Adrien.

En effet, après avoir passé l'après-midi ensemble, les deux lycéens s'étaient officiellement quittés en fin de journée. Officieusement, Ladybug l'avait rejoint dans la soirée, et était repartie chez elle bien trop tard pour pouvoir se réveiller à l'heure.

Alya se mit à sourire, elle était sincèrement ravie pour ses deux amis.

— Mais… Vos parents ne remarquent rien ?

Marinette écarquilla les yeux et chercha à toute vitesse une excuse pour éviter de lui dire qu'elle pouvait survoler les rues de Paris en un tour de bras, et accessoirement utiliser les fenêtres pour aller et venir.

— Oh, tu sais… C'est… Enfin…

— Marinette, Adrien, au tableau, exercice vingt-quatre !

La jeune fille laissa échapper un incommensurable soupir de soulagement et se précipita au tableau sans demander son reste.

Alya secoua la tête en riant, même après toutes ces années, Marinette ne se rendait toujours compte de rien.

De son côté, Marinette profita du dos tourné du professeur et attrapa en une nanoseconde la feuille qu'Adrien lui tendait, celui-ci ayant remarqué qu'elle n'avait pas compris grand-chose, d'après son regard paniqué.

La jeune fille lui adressa un « merci » du bout des lèvres et nota distraitement les réponses au tableau.

— Il faut qu'on aille voir Maître Fu, lui chuchota-t-elle en se rapprochant légèrement de lui. Quelque chose ne va pas.

Adrien fronça les sourcils, la craie qu'il tenait dans la main immobile contre le tableau. Il finit par hocher la tête, termina d'écrire son calcul et se rassit à sa place, inquiet.

* * *

Le reste de la journée se déroula normalement. Les heures de cours s'enchaînaient, Marinette se surprit même à rire avec ses amis en oubliant ses problèmes.

Ces quelques minutes de répit étaient les bienvenues parmi toutes les questions qu'elle se posait.

Finalement, leur dernier cours de la journée s'acheva et, après avoir quitté leurs amis, Marinette et Adrien se dirigèrent vers l'appartement de Maître Fu.

Le cœur battant à la fois d'anticipation et d'appréhension, la lycéenne pénétra dans le repère du gardien, avant de vérifier que personne ne les suivait. En tant que super-héros de Paris, ils n'étaient jamais assez prudents.

— Marinette, Adrien, sourit Maître Fu lorsqu'ils ouvrirent la porte.

Le vieil homme était assis au milieu de la pièce, les yeux fermés, le grimoire des Miraculous posé devant lui. Il semblait en pleine réflexion.

— Désolés de vous déranger, Maître, s'excusa Marinette en s'avançant vers lui.

Le gardien ouvrit les yeux et les invita à s'asseoir. Plagg et Tikki s'éloignèrent de leurs porteurs et rejoignirent Wayzz.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Adrien, Marinette et Maître Fu étaient tous les trois assis au milieu de la pièce, une tasse de thé entre les mains.

— Je vous écoute, annonça le vieil homme.

Marinette prit une grande inspiration, posa sa tasse de thé et se mit à tout lui raconter :

— Tout a commencé il y a quelques semaines, j'ai fait un rêve – enfin, ce que je crois être un rêve – vraiment étrange.

Elle lui expliqua alors cette vision de Paris dévastée, cette sensation de néant qui l'avait englobée, cette solitude qui l'avait submergée. Elle lui décrit ensuite cet énigmatique brouillard rouge.

Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux lorsqu'elle évoqua le moment où il l'avait transpercée de part en part. Les cris, les pleurs, la douleur, la peine, tout ce qu'elle avait perçu dans cette brume qui lui avait gelé les os.

Adrien attrapa doucement sa main et lui caressa la peau du bout des doigts.

— Elle était congelée, Maître, lui expliqua Adrien. _Vraiment_ congelée.

Le gardien hocha la tête, les sourcils froncés, le regard plein de réflexion.

Marinette sécha ses larmes et continua son récit.

— Je me suis sentie mieux grâce à Adrien mais je n'ai pas pu dormir de la nuit. C'était comme si ce cauchemar ne pouvait pas sortir de ma tête, comme si quelqu'un essayait de m'empêcher de dormir.

Au fil de la discussion, Maître Fu rassemblait les pièces du puzzle, mais plus il remettait les éléments dans l'ordre, plus il semblait inquiet.

— Mais dès qu'Adrien est arrivé, je me suis à nouveau sentie mieux. Ensuite, il y a eu ce combat.

Marinette baissa les yeux et chassa les larmes qui menaçaient ses yeux au souvenir de ce duel. L'image de Chat Noir mutilé, blanc comme un linge et presque inconscient lui noua un instant la gorge.

— Mais… continua-t-elle en ravalant ce mauvais souvenir. Mais j'ai eu mal à la tête pendant tout le combat, comme si j'étais prise dans un étau.

— Et dernièrement, de nouveaux symptômes ? questionna le gardien quelques secondes plus tard.

Adrien planta son regard inquiet sur le visage de Marinette.

— Tout à l'heure, en cours, j'étais incapable de me rappeler avoir pris le cours écrit sur mon cahier. Ou même d'avoir assisté à ce cours.

Les secondes s'égrenèrent, les regards se firent plus graves encore.

— Et je suis sûre que ce n'est pas la première fois, Maître, avoua Marinette d'une voix tremblante.

Adrien serra encore plus la main de la jeune fille dans la sienne, tentant de faire passer tout son soutien à travers ce contact.

— Tu as eu d'autres cauchemars récemment ? D'autres problèmes de sommeil ?

Marinette baissa la tête, sentant ses joues se voiler de rouge.

— Oui, oui quelques-uns…

Adrien se tourna complètement vers elle, les sourcils froncés.

— Comment ça ?

La jeune fille se mordilla les lèvres, le regard toujours planté sur le sol.

— Quand je suis avec toi, il ne se passe rien, mais quand je dors toute seule, la plupart du temps, je fais des cauchemars…

Les deux adolescents ne remarquèrent pas le sourire qui se mit à flotter sur le visage de Maître Fu.

— Je t'ai dit de m'appeler quand ça n'allait pas, Mari ! Je comprends pas, pourquoi tu…

— Mais parce que je ne veux pas te déranger avec mes problèmes ! Je ne veux pas te déranger toutes les nuits parce que je n'arrive pas à dormir. Tu as tes problèmes aussi et je ne veux pas t'inquiéter, c'est tout.

Adrien écarquilla les yeux, complètement déboussolé par la réponse de sa petite-amie. Il s'apprêta à lui répondre mais fut interrompu par le rire du gardien qui les regardait en secouant la tête.

Les deux adolescents tournèrent doucement leur regard vers le vieil homme, les sourcils froncés, un point d'interrogation en plein milieu du visage.

— Vous ne vous rendez donc compte de rien ? questionna-t-il.

Adrien et Marinette se regardèrent, haussèrent les épaules et posèrent à nouveau les yeux sur Maître Fu.

— Adrien, tu as un nouveau pouvoir toi aussi.

— Qu-Que… Quoi ?

Dans une autre situation, l'expression du jeune homme aurait pu être comique : il avait les paupières grandes ouvertes, la bouche qui formait un « O » parfait, la tête légèrement penchée en avant. Il était clairement en état de choc.

Tout comme Marinette.

Mais Maître Fu, lui, ne semblait pas surpris, pas le moins du monde.

— C'est vraiment passionnant, marmonna-t-il en se levant.

Le vieil homme passa devant les trois kwamis, qui semblaient être un parfait milieu entre les deux adolescents et le gardien. Ils étaient étonnés, mais leurs émotions étaient beaucoup plus contenues que celle de nos deux héros.

— Je l'ai su à la seconde où tu m'as dit que tu t'étais sentie mieux en présence d'Adrien, Marinette. Et même avant, le jour où je vous ai donné vos Miraculous, le moment où je vous ai vus sous la pluie, le jour de la rentrée de troisième, je me suis douté que quelque chose de ce genre allait arriver.

Le gardien rangea le grimoire avec un soupir et se tourna à nouveau vers Adrien et Marinette. Ce premier ne semblait toujours pas remis de la surprise mais la jeune fille se redressa, la bouche entrouverte, les idées soudain éclaircies.

— Quelque chose de quel genre ? demanda Adrien.

— Tu as un pouvoir de protection.

Le lycéen haussa un sourcil, plissa les yeux, avant de, _finalement_, comprendre la portée de ce nouveau pouvoir.

— Oh, murmura-t-il en tournant la tête vers Marinette.

Cette dernière aurait dû sembler soulagée, heureuse même. Mais au lieu de ça, elle avait pâli, si bien que ses yeux ressortaient désormais comme deux saphirs posés sur de la neige.

Adrien lui lança un regard soucieux mais elle lui répondit par un petit sourire, un sourire très forcé et très peu sincère, mais il décida de lui poser la question plus tard.

— C'est pour cela que Marinette ne fait pas de cauchemars quand tu es là.

Soudain, Maître Fu pris une expression plus grave, posant son regard sur la jeune fille qui savait déjà ce qu'il allait lui dire.

— En réalité, ces cauchemars n'en sont pas vraiment. Mais, je pense que tu le sais déjà, Marinette.

Elle releva son regard terrifié dans celui du vieil homme et hocha doucement la tête. Ses mouvements étaient distraits, comme si elle était ailleurs. Mais elle était bien là, malheureusement tout cela était bel et bien réel.

— La vulnérabilité dont je t'avais parlé, par rapport au Papillon, le fait qu'il puisse avoir une emprise sur toi. Tout cela est en train d'arriver.

Adrien caressa la main de Marinette, petit à petit débordé par une peur, une peur d'une telle intensité pour sa partenaire qu'il voulait juste l'emmener loin, très loin d'ici et du Papillon.

— Ces cauchemars, c'est lui qui entre dans ta tête pour t'affaiblir. L'ennui c'est que je ne sais pas comment il peut y parvenir, ni comment l'arrêter.

Marinette continua d'hocher la tête, tandis qu'une larme dévalait son visage pour atterrir sur le sol.

— Je suis désolé de ne pas avoir de meilleures nouvelles à vous donner.

Tikki s'envola et se déposa doucement sur l'épaule de sa porteuse, très vite rejoint par Plagg et Wayzz qui faisaient de leur mieux pour réconforter la jeune fille.

— Et c'est tout ? Si j'ai un pouvoir, c'est bien pour quelque chose ? On ne peut pas juste rester ici et la regarder se faire…

Adrien ne put continuer, il était tellement en colère.

— Tu dois rester avec elle, à partir de maintenant, pour éviter le Papillon d'avoir une emprise sur elle.

— C'est tout ? grogna-t-il.

— C'est déjà énorme, mon garçon. Vous êtes jeunes, vous ne vous rendez pas compte de la rareté et de l'importance de vos pouvoirs. Ils sont précieux, et grands.

Adrien baissa la tête.

— Je sais que tu aimerais faire plus. C'est bien pour cela que tu fais un incroyable Chat Noir. Mais ne vous en faites pas, ajouta Maître Fu quelques secondes plus tard, je vous promets de vous apporter des réponses. Le fait que le Papillon puisse avoir une pareille emprise sur toi, Marinette, et que toi, Adrien, ait le pouvoir d'annuler cette influence, nous renseignera probablement sur son identité.

— Vous voulez dire que le Papillon est lié à nous ?

— Un lien très fort, assura le vieil homme.

Quelques minutes, de nouveaux éléments digérés et de pensées cogitées plus tard, Marinette releva enfin la tête et planta ses yeux dans ceux du gardien.

— Maître, pourquoi est-ce que vous n'avez pas été surpris de nous voir arriver ensemble ? Après tout, nous ne sommes pas censés savoir nos identités.

Adrien, intéressé par la réponse, regarda à son tour Maître Fu. Ce dernier fut illuminé par un sourire.

— Parce que, à la seconde où je vous ai donné vos Miraculous, j'ai su que ce jour arriverait.

Les deux adolescents étaient suspendus à ses lèvres.

— J'ai vu défiler des tas de Ladybug et Chat Noir, j'ai entendu des tas d'histoires et j'ai lu des tas de livres, chaque relation entre le porteur du Miraculous de la chance et le porteur du Miraculous de la destruction est très différente. Parfois, ils sont de très bons amis, parfois, ils ne peuvent pas se supporter, et parfois… Parfois, ils tombent amoureux.

Marinette et Adrien se mirent à rougir, leurs mains toujours liées.

— Cette dernière situation est assez rare. Puisque l'amour entre ces deux super-héros est maudit. Ils sont condamnés à ne pas savoir leur réelle identité, condamnés à s'assembler parfaitement sans pour autant pouvoir être ensemble.

Le gardien porta sa tasse de thé à ses lèvres, prit une gorgée avant de laisser ses lèvres se redresser à nouveau.

— Mais parfois, il semblerait qu'on ne puisse définitivement pas lutter contre l'amour. Parfois, Chat Noir et Ladybug sont voués à connaître leurs identités, voués à travailler ensemble pas seulement en tant que super-héros mais aussi en tant qu'humains.

Les secondes passèrent sans que personne ne brise cette bulle de silence dans laquelle ils étaient désormais enfermés.

Adrien et Marinette étaient sans voix.

— Vous avez su tout ça le jour où vous leur avez donné leur Miraculous, Maître ? questionna Tikki de sa voix fluette.

Le gardien reposa sa tasse de thé et sourit au kwami.

— À la seconde où je les ai vus ensemble.

* * *

Et voici le chapitre quatorze ! Chapitre que je viens tout juste de finir d'écrire d'ailleurs, donc désolée si il y a deux trois petites fautes qui se promènent :p

Dites-moi ce que vous en avez pensé, j'espère que vous avez obtenu certaines de vos réponses en tout cas ! Je sais que ce chapitre est un peu brouillon puisqu'il regroupe plusieurs informations pour poursuivre la suite de l'histoire, j'espère qu'il vous a plu quand même :)

Alors, je vais me dépêcher d'écrire le chapitre quinze pour vous le poster demain ou après-demain puisqu'il s'agira du chapitre spécial Noël ! Je vais faire mon maximum en tout cas !

N'oubliez pas de laisser une review !

Très bonne soirée à tous :)


	15. Chapitre 15

J'ai réussi à poster le chapitre à l'heure ! Je suis vraiment contente de réussir à vous le poster le jour de Noël, je me suis endormie très tard hier soir pour finir de l'écrire, j'espère de tout cœur qu'il vous plaira :)

**Réponse aux reviews** **: **

**Krokmou du 13** : je t'ai déjà répondu par message mais merci beaucoup pour tes messages, c'est vraiment très gentil ça me fait vraiment plaisir :)

**naruhina2** : c'est adorable merci beaucoup ! Je suis ravie que le chapitre t'ait plu et je suis très contente que tu trouves mon histoire logique, ce n'est pas toujours facile de constituer toute une histoire avec les éléments qui se correspondent donc merci ! J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira en tout cas :)

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Marinette prit une grande – une gigantesque – bouffée d'air frais une fois sortie de l'appartement de Maître Fu. Toutes ces révélations, toutes ces appréhensions désormais confirmées et toutes ces perspectives de souffrances lui faisaient mal à la tête.

Elle sursauta lorsqu'Adrien posa une main sur son épaule.

— Tout va bien ?

Marinette évita de croiser son regard et secoua la tête.

— Non, non ça ne va pas.

Sa voix était froide, presque dure ce qui étonna le jeune homme. Il était habitué à une voix timide, une voix bégayante, une voix déterminée, une voix amusée, et avait même découvert une voix désireuse dernièrement.

Mais une voix glaciale comme celle qui sortait de sa bouche, jamais. Ou en tout cas jamais adressée à lui.

Il vit Marinette fermer les yeux et pincer les lèvres, comme si elle s'empêcher de dire quelque chose.

— Je… Je devrais y aller, annonça-t-elle d'un ton un peu plus adouci mais toujours loin de la gentillesse qui la caractérisait.

— Mais…

Sans qu'il n'ait eu le temps de protester, Marinette s'assura d'un coup d'œil qu'il n'y ait personne aux alentours, se transforma et fila dans les rues de Paris.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il lui arrive ? demanda Plagg en sortant à moitié de sa poche.

Adrien haussa les épaules, les yeux fixés sur Ladybug qui n'était désormais qu'un point rouge dans le ciel.

— Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée.

* * *

La super-héroïne redevint Marinette une fois avoir posé le pied sur le sol de sa chambre. Tikki la regardait avec des yeux inquiets et la jeune fille sentait une inexplicable colère monter en elle.

— Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Marinette ? demanda doucement le kwami.

Sa respiration ne faisait que s'accélérer, son cœur ne faisait que battre plus fort et son envie de hurler ne faisait que s'amplifier.

Elle voulait répondre à Tikki mais une telle colère lui brûlait les veines qu'elle n'arrivait même plus à parler.

— Je pense que ce n'est pas le bon moment… murmura le kwami.

Marinette fronça les sourcils et se retourna, découvrant Chat Noir qui refermait la fenêtre qu'elle avait laissée ouverte. Rassurant Tikki d'un mouvement de tête, le super-héros s'approcha de la jeune fille qui avait un regard brûlant de rage posé sur lui.

— Tu m'expliques ?

Chat Noir croisa les bras et les yeux de Marinette ne se firent que plus furieux.

— J'en ai assez. C'est tout.

— Parce que tu crois que je prends mon pied à te voir souffrir depuis des semaines ? Tu ne me laisses même pas t'aider !

Cette dernière phrase agit comme la goutte d'eau qui fit déborder le vase de patience de Marinette. Vase qui se métamorphosa en volcan, rependant sa lave dans les veines de la jeune fille.

— Je ne te laisse pas m'aider ? _Je ne te laisse pas m'aider_ ?

Chat Noir fronça les sourcils et Marinette laissa sa rage exploser.

— Tu crois que c'est facile ? Je fais des cauchemars où je t'entends hurler mon nom, où je t'entends _mourir_ ! Et après je suis censée venir te voir et te demander de m'aider ?

Petit à petit, la colère et l'incompréhension du super-héros se changèrent en tristesse.

— Tu débarques dans ma vie du jour au lendemain avec ton visage d'ange, ta générosité, ta gentillesse et d'un autre côté avec tes blagues complètement nulles, ton entraide et ton soutien et tu t'attends à ce que je te laisse sombrer avec moi ? Mais tu réfléchis ou pas ?

Les joues de Marinette étaient rougies, ses yeux brillants et ses mains tremblantes.

— Je suis amoureuse de toi depuis des années, _des années_ ! Tout le monde le savait, sauf toi, tout le monde. Les choses étaient simples mais il a fallu que tu me fasses tomber amoureuse de toi en tant que Chat Noir aussi !

Les larmes ruisselaient désormais sur le visage de la jeune fille qui était comme bloquée sur place.

— Et après tu viens te vider de ton sang devant moi, tu me donnes un aperçu de la vie sans toi et tu crois que je vais te laisser m'aider ?

Marinette essuya rapidement ses larmes, évitant le regard de Chat Noir qu'elle savait anéanti.

— Surtout après ce qu'on vient d'apprendre, continua-t-elle d'une voix un peu plus douce. On est faits pour être ensemble, c'est comme ça, et c'est terrifiant ! Ça veut dire que si tu meures je serai juste… vide.

Chat Noir était plongé dans une léthargie. Il n'arrivait à esquisser aucun mouvement, il pouvait juste fixer Marinette, fixer ses yeux bleus et mouillés.

— Et tu penses à moi ?

Marinette ferma les yeux face à la voix rauque et chevrotante de Chat Noir.

— _Je_ suis amoureux de _toi_ depuis des années, tout le monde le savait, sauf _toi_. _Je_ suis terrifié à chaque fois que _tu_ es loin de moi. Le Papillon en a après _toi_. _Je_ suis complètement inutile parce que _tu_ ne me laisses pas t'aider.

La jeune fille sentit sa colère se dissiper face aux paroles du super-héros.

— Laisse-moi être là pour toi, Mari.

Pour la première fois depuis qu'il était entré dans sa chambre, leurs yeux se rencontrèrent. Elle découvrit la terreur et le chagrin qui habitaient le regard de Chat Noir qui avait perdu toute son espièglerie.

— D'accord, murmura-t-elle en hochant la tête.

La paralysie quitta enfin les muscles des deux adolescents puisqu'ils se rencontrèrent dans une puissante étreinte.

Toute cette colère impétueuse, cette rage ardente et cette peur volcanique se changèrent en passion dévorante. Une passion qui consumait leur cœur, qui enflammait leur corps, qui calcinait leur peau.

Leurs lèvres se rejoignirent dans un baiser brûlant et leurs mains caressèrent l'autre avec une telle intensité que chaque contact réveillait des sensations incroyablement puissantes.

Chat Noir laissa sa main courir le long de la taille de Marinette jusqu'à s'enfuir sous son pull, remontant dangereusement le long de son ventre. La jeune fille ferma les yeux tandis que les lèvres du super-héros papillonnaient le long de sa mâchoire, débordant sur son cou jusqu'à disparaître sur sa clavicule.

Marinette glissa ses doigts dans ses cheveux, décoiffant ses mèches dorées qui étaient déjà déstructurées. Un soupir s'échappa de sa bouche lorsque les mains de Chat Noir atteignirent les coutures de son sous-vêtement, remontèrent jusqu'à la naissance de sa poitrine jusqu'à s'insinuer sous la dentelle de son soutien-gorge.

Elle laissa sa tête tomber en arrière, donnant un accès imprenable sur son cou que Chat Noir se fit un plaisir d'envahir de baisers, léchant et mordillant sa peau laiteuse. Les mains du super-héros continuèrent de caresser sa peau, toujours plus intensément.

Finalement, Marinette redressa la tête et rencontra le regard incandescant de Chat Noir qui suffit à la faire gémir de désir. N'en pouvant plus, elle le poussa – assez fortement pour qu'il se laisse tomber sur son divan – et s'assit sur lui, emprisonnant ses lèvres dans un baiser encore plus brûlant que les précédents.

Chat Noir remonta ses mains sur ses hanches, la rapprochant encore plus de lui. Il laissa tomber sa tête contre un coussin, la respiration complètement saccadée.

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent lorsque Marinette attrapa son pull et le jeta à l'autre bout de la chambre. Sa surprise se changea en amusement devant le regard explosant de désir de la lycéenne.

— Tu n'as plus vraiment l'air énervée, murmura-t-il en se redressant pour emprisonner ses lèvres des siennes.

— Je suis hors de moi, lui répondit-elle d'une voix rauque en frôlant ses lèvres.

Le sourire de Chat Noir ne se fit que plus grand tandis qu'elle fonda sur lui dans un nouveau baiser. La main de Marinette s'aventura sur la joue du super-héros et descendit malicieusement jusqu'à la fermeture éclair de son costume.

Marinette se redressa, offrit un clin d'œil à Chat Noir qui haussa un sourcil et se mit à suivre la descente du costume avec ses lèvres, déposant un baiser à chaque nouveau centimètre de peau dévoilé.

Bientôt, sa langue se déposa sur son bas-ventre, sa fermeture éclair était complètement descendue et la respiration de Chat Noir se fit de plus en plus rapide.

Sa bouche torturait littéralement le super-héros qui gigotait sous ses lèvres, sous ses dents et sous sa langue qui ne se faisaient que plus aventureuses.

Finalement, Marinette remonta lentement le long de son ventre, puis de son torse avant de déposer un léger baiser sur ses lèvres et de plonger ses yeux brillants dans les siens. Un sourire illuminait son visage face à l'état dans lequel elle avait laissé Chat Noir qui peinait à reprendre sa respiration.

Celui-ci posa ses mains sur les joues de la jeune fille, caressant doucement sa peau.

— Tu vas me rendre fou, tu le sais ça ?

Marinette laissa échapper un rire cristallin, rapidement imité par le super-héros.

* * *

Le vingt-quatre décembre arriva à une vitesse folle. Les températures se refroidissaient de plus en plus, les magasins étaient de plus en plus bondés et les cadeaux s'accumulaient de plus en plus sous le sapin des Dupain-Chang.

Marinette débordait de bonheur à l'idée de fêter Noël. Elle adorait cette période en règle générale, mais cette année allait être d'autant plus fantastique. Cette année, elle allait passer ce jour spécial avec Adrien, et, très franchement, elle n'aurait pas pu rêver de meilleur cadeau.

Cette soirée s'annonçait réellement spéciale. Elle trépignait d'impatience depuis des jours, débordante de hâte à l'idée de présenter son petit-ami à ses parents, de passer ce moment si particulier en sa présence et de le faire entrer encore un peu plus dans son monde.

Ils avaient prévu de passer la fin d'après-midi avec les parents de Marinette, de dîner avec eux et d'aller au bal organisé par le lycée sous les coups de vingt et une heures. Ce bal avait été annoncé il y a quelques semaines et Alya, Nino, Adrien et Marinette avaient tous été emballés par l'idée, ravis de se retrouver tous ensemble et de passer la soirée à fêter Noël.

— J'y vais, j'y vais ! cria-t-elle à la volée en descendant les escaliers à toute vitesse lorsque la sonnette résonna dans l'appartement.

Marinette arriva devant la porte en un temps record, prit une grande inspiration et tourna la poignée.

Son souffle fut coupé en découvrant Adrien.

Il portait un élégant costume – qui devait probablement coûter plus cher que tous les habits qu'elle possédait – composé d'un pantalon noir, d'une veste de la même couleur et d'une chemise kaki qui faisait ressortir ses yeux verts électriques.

Ses cheveux étaient joliment coiffés, sans en faire trop, les reflets dorés de ses mèches blondes scintillaient presque sous la lumière de l'appartement. Un délicat parfum s'émanait de lui, aux effluves boisés qui apaisaient instantanément Marinette.

Il portait un bouquet de fleurs blanches et un petit sac, qui devait probablement contenir le cadeau de la jeune fille.

Elle fut coupée dans sa contemplation par les lèvres d'Adrien qui se déposèrent tendrement sur sa joue et revint à la réalité suite au bruit de la porte qu'il venait de refermer derrière lui. Marinette secoua la tête, l'accueilli avec un grand sourire et ils se dirigèrent vers le salon.

Son sourire ne se fit que plus grand lorsque ses deux parents se précipitèrent vers le jeune homme, plus qu'enthousiastes de l'avoir à dîner.

— Nous sommes vraiment ravis de te rencontrer, Adrien ! assura Sabine Chang.

Adrien lui tendit les fleurs en lui disant qu'il était très content de passer Noël avec eux également. Elle fut très touchée par l'attention et se dépêcha d'aller le mettre dans un joli vase.

— Depuis le temps que Marinette nous parle de toi ! Ça doit faire… Oui, bien trois ans…

— Papa ! grogna la jeune fille entre ses dents.

— Je me trompe, c'est quatre ans ?

Adrien éclata de rire face aux joues écarlates de Marinette et à la maladresse de son père.

Le lycéen se sentit tout de suite à l'aise dans le petit appartement parisien. C'était un endroit chaleureux, contrairement à la gigantesque maison froide et vide dans laquelle il vivait. Et les parents de Marinette étaient des personnes très amicales et bienveillantes, contrairement à son père.

Après quelques bavardages, quelques taquineries et quelques moments embarrassants pour la pauvre Marinette, ils se mirent à table, se régalant des plats préparés par Tom Dupain. Les plats n'étaient peut-être pas aussi beaux ou aussi bons que ceux qu'Adrien pouvait avoir chez lui, mais cette cuisine était cent fois meilleure, cent fois plus réconfortante.

— Merci encore de m'avoir invité ce soir, remercia Adrien en souriant aux parents de Marinette.

Ces derniers lui rendirent son sourire en plus éclatant encore.

— J'ai l'impression que c'est mon premier vrai Noël depuis que je suis seul avec mon père. Alors merci beaucoup, pour ça.

Marinette lui attrapa la main sous la table et entrelaça ses doigts entre les siens.

— Tout le plaisir est pour nous, personne ne devrait avoir à passer Noël seul, affirma Sabrine, attristée par la situation du jeune homme.

— Tu peux venir quand tu veux ! Enfin, à condition qu'on soit au courant, et pas la nuit, parce qu'à votre âge on ne sait jamais vraiment… Un accident est vite arrivé, vous savez !

— Papa ! grommela Marinette en laissant tomber sa tête entre ses mains.

— Il faudra bien avoir cette discussion un jour, Marinette ! Et le plus tôt sera le mieux, c'est mon rôle de parent de vous dire d'être prudents et…

— Papa… murmura la jeune fille en laissant tomber sa tête sur la table. On peut faire ça à un autre moment ? Genre… Jamais ?

Adrien émit un éclat de rire avant de changer d'expression devant le regard meurtrier de Marinette.

— Épargne-les pour ce soir, Tom, ria Sabine devant le visage rougi de sa fille.

Heureusement pour la santé mentale de Marinette, la discussion prit un nouveau tournant, abordant des sujets divers et variés.

Ils bavardaient, riaient, passaient un moment absolument agréable qui résonnait comme une pause très appréciée dans le quotidien stressant de nos deux héros.

Bientôt, les papiers cadeaux furent déchirés, jetés dans les quatre coins de l'appartement, les sourires fusaient, les rires résonnaient et la joie remplissait le salon des Dupain-Chang.

Avec un sourire radieux et des yeux pétillants, Adrien tendit un joli paquet à l'intention de sa petite-amie. Marinette sentit ses joues se parer de rose et son cœur se gonfler de bonheur lorsqu'elle attrapa le cadeau qu'il lui tendait.

Il s'agissait d'une petite boîte, pas plus grosse qu'une paume de main, recouverte d'un joli papier cadeau argenté et entourée d'un ruban blanc nacré.

La jeune fille déballa précautionneusement le cadeau, découvrant une boîte aussi blanche que de la neige qu'elle ouvrit, le cœur battant.

Sa respiration se bloqua et sa bouche s'entrouvrit lorsqu'elle découvrit le contenant de ce joli écrin. Un collier délicat était déposé sur un petit coussin aussi blanc que l'emballage. Le bijou était tout en argent, composé d'une chaîne à peine perceptible tellement elle était fine et d'un pendentif en forme de coccinelle. Celle-ci était tout aussi argentée que la chaîne, brillante au niveau des points caractéristiques de l'insecte.

Marinette releva doucement la tête, la gorge nouée d'émotion.

— M-merci… murmura-t-elle en penchant la tête sur le côté, n'en revenant pas.

Elle n'avait jamais vu quelque chose – sauf peut-être celui qui lui avait offert – d'aussi beau de toute sa vie.

Les deux parents de Marinette regardaient la scène en souriant, émus et terriblement heureux pour leur fille unique.

— Il est déjà vingt heures trente ! déclara le père de la jeune fille en jetant un coup d'œil à sa montre. Ma chérie, tu devrais aller te préparer si vous ne voulez pas être en retard.

Les yeux rivés sur le collier, la jeune fille releva le regard, hocha la tête et s'éclipsa de la pièce, toujours abasourdie par le cadeau d'Adrien.

* * *

— Mari ?

Adrien monta les quelques marches qui menaient à la chambre de Marinette et poussa la trappe, passant sa tête par l'ouverture et entra finalement dans la pièce.

Ses yeux se posèrent sur sa petite-amie et sa respiration se coupa automatiquement.

Marinette était absolument sublime.

Ses yeux étaient joliment maquillés dans des tons ambre et noir, ce qui faisait ressortir ses iris qui étaient plus bleus que jamais. Sa bouche était agrémentée d'un léger gloss rosé, soulignant la courbure de ses lèvres.

Les cheveux de la jeune fille tombaient en cascade sur ses épaules dans des boucles noires, jolie variante de ses mèches habituellement lisses.

Et sa robe. Sa robe était à couper le souffle.

(Elle avait d'ailleurs littéralement coupé le souffle du pauvre Adrien.)

Elle travaillait sur cette tenue depuis des semaines, avait pensé chaque détail, chaque couture, chaque centimètre. Cette robe était sa meilleure création, sans aucun doute.

De la tulle couleur chair recouvrait tout le haut de son corps et sa poitrine était recouverte par de la dentelle ambrée, comme le maquillage de ses yeux. Le tissu courrait de la naissance de ses seins jusqu'en bas de son corps, s'intensifiant en descendant sa peau. Un décolleté plongeant constituait le devant de la robe, mais l'arrière, quant à lui, était dépourvu de tissu, laissant son dos nu jusqu'en haut de ses reins.

— Alors ? demanda Marinette en faisant un tour sur elle-même.

Un parfum particulièrement agréable s'échappa dans son sillage, mélange de vanille et de fleur d'oranger, ce qui finit de lui faire perdre la tête.

— Tu… T-tu… Enfin… Oui… C'est…

Marinette éclata de rire face à la détresse d'Adrien et s'approcha de lui en lui souriant tendrement.

Face à son expression adorable, le jeune homme arriva finalement à faire une phrase correcte :

— Tu es vraiment, vraiment, _vraiment_ magnifique, Marinette.

Les joues de la jeune fille prirent une teinte joliment rosée.

— Mais il manque un petit quelque chose.

Le jeune homme lui tendit le collier qu'il venait de lui offrir et Marinette se tourna, dégageant ses cheveux de sa nuque, fermant les yeux au contact de ses doigts contre sa peau.

Il ferma le bijou d'un coup de main adroit et posa ses lèvres contre son épaule dans un baiser à peine perceptible.

— Joyeux Noël, Mari, murmura-t-il au creux de son oreille.

* * *

Une bonne demi-heure plus tard, Marinette entra dans le gymnase du lycée en compagnie d'Adrien, subjuguée par la métamorphose de cet endroit. Une énorme boule à facettes était accrochée au plafond, projetant des lumières argentées et dorées sur le centre de la pièce où des dizaines de lycéens dansaient déjà.

Des stands de boisson et de nourriture trônaient aux quatre coins du gymnase et une gigantesque banderole à paillettes était accrochée à l'entrée avec écrit en grosses lettres rouges : « Bal de Noël »

Marinette attrapa la main de son petit-ami et l'entraîna jusqu'à la piste de danse.

— Je te préviens, j'adore danser, lui dit-elle en mettant ses bras autour de son cou.

Adrien devait toujours baisser les yeux pour accéder aux siens et il la dépassait toujours de dix bons centimètres mais les hauts talons qu'elle portait ce soir faisaient que leur différence de taille était moins flagrante que d'habitude.

Le jeune homme lui offrit un sourire en coin avant de glisser ses mains jusqu'à sa taille.

— Ça tomme bien, lui chuchota-t-il avec un clin d'œil.

Marinette fronça les sourcils mais n'eut pas le temps d'ouvrir la bouche qu'Adrien l'entraîna dans une danse endiablée.

La musique était plutôt rythmée, et il n'avait aucun mal à la soulever dans les airs, à la porter jusqu'au sol et à la faire tourner dans tous les sens, suscitant le plus heureux des rires de la part de Marinette, des coups d'œil surpris de la part des quelques élèves, des sourires rieurs de la part des autres.

Au bout de la troisième danse, les deux lycéens allèrent se chercher une boisson, à bout de souffle.

Marinette attrapa un verre et le but en deux gorgées tellement elle avait soif, sous le regard amusé d'Adrien.

— Depuis quand tu sais danser comme ça ? lui demanda-t-elle.

— Mon père m'a forcé à prendre des cours de danse quand j'étais plus petit, expliqua-t-il. « Parce qu'un jeune homme doit savoir danser », ajouta-t-il en imitant la voix stricte de son père.

La jeune fille haussa un sourcil.

— Je crois que c'était plutôt pour pas que je lui fasse honte… réfléchit-il à voix haute.

Marinette éclata de rire face à l'expression d'Adrien.

— Vous voilà vous deux !

Les deux adolescents se retournèrent et découvrirent Alya et Nino, qui venaient visiblement d'arriver. Ce dernier était vêtu d'un costume blanc et d'une chemise bleu foncé tandis qu'Alya était habillée d'une jolie robe noire au décolleté plongeant et aux reflets dorés.

Les quatre amis se mirent à bavarder joyeusement de comment s'était passé le début de soirée chacun de leur côté. Ils passèrent de longues minutes à rire, à se raconter des anecdotes de l'année qui venait de s'écouler.

— C'est fou vous deux quand on y pense, débuta Nino, il vous aura fallu trois ans pour enfin vous rendre compte que vous étiez raides dingues l'un de l'autre.

Il n'en fallut pas plus pour éveiller les souvenirs d'Alya, pour intéresser Adrien et pour catastropher Marinette face au regard de sa meilleure amie.

— Tu te rappelles en troisième, Mari, tous les plans, toutes les galères, toutes les cartes jamais signées, s'amusa Alya en donnant un léger coup de coude à la concernée.

Cette dernière rougit instantanément, grommelant des mots incompréhensibles.

— Oh et tu te souviens quand elle ne pouvait pas aligner un seul mot en face d'Adrien ! ajouta Nino.

Marinette se cacha la tête de ses mains.

— Et quand tu lui as volé son téléphone !

— Bon, stop, c'est bon ! s'impatienta Marinette en relevant la tête.

Adrien, lui, était à deux doigts d'éclater de rire.

— T'es pas trop bien placé pour te moquer, mon pote, niveau gaffes et bafouillages, t'y es allé fort aussi ! intervint Nino.

Marinette se tourna vers lui en croisant les bras, le regard victorieux. Adrien perdit son sourire en une seconde.

— Bon, on va danser ? questionna le jeune homme.

Il attrapa la main de sa petite-amie sans attendre sa réponse.

Ils s'éloignèrent de Nino et Alya, hilares. Les deux adolescents arrivèrent au centre du gymnase, et, lorsqu'Adrien laissa ses mains chuter jusqu'au creux des reins de Marinette, la musique entraînante changea pour une mélodie beaucoup plus douce.

— Joli timing, murmura Adrien en entraînant la lycéenne dans une danse lente et langoureuse.

— Cette discussion n'est pas finie, chaton, tu t'es moqué de moi toute la soirée, je veux savoir de quoi Nino parlait.

— Un jour, je te le promets, lui assura-t-il en lui souriant.

Petit à petit, leur danse se fit plus intense, leurs regards plus enflammés et leurs gestes plus appuyés.

Leurs corps étaient désormais collés l'un à l'autre, les mains d'Adrien caressaient dangereusement le dos nu de Marinette. Celle-ci ne pouvait pas détourner ses yeux de ceux du jeune homme qui étaient rivés à ses lèvres.

Ce bonheur ressenti toute la soirée se transforma en passion dévorante qui menaçait de les engloutir à chaque seconde.

Les doigts d'Adrien cascadaient le long de son dos, jusqu'à atteindre la limite du tissu de sa robe, jouant avec la couture du vêtement.

Marinette laissa tomber son front contre l'épaule d'Adrien, resserrant d'autant plus leur étreinte qui n'était que plus désireuse.

Une tension presque douloureuse s'installait entre les deux adolescents, tension qui enflammait leur cœur, qui galvanisait leurs nerfs, qui embrasait leur bas-ventre.

Leurs corps étaient au bord de l'explosion, leurs hormones bouillaient dans leurs veines exaltées et Adrien amorça un roulement de bassin, qui ne fut pas perceptible de l'extérieur mais qui fut bel et bien discerné par Marinette qui senti un courant électrique courir le long de sa peau à la suite de ce contact.

Un soupir d'anticipation s'échappa de leur bouche à l'unisson et leurs regards se rencontrèrent dans une œillade des plus passionnées, des plus tentatrices.

— On y va ?

* * *

Alors ? J'espère que vous avez aimé la partie concernée au Noël de Marinette et d'Adrien, j'espère que ç'a été à la hauteur de vos attentes ! Je posterai probablement la suite en fin de semaine, pour reprendre le rythme que je m'étais fixée :)

(Pour le bal, je sais que ce n'est pas vraiment logique qu'il ai lieu le jour de Noël mais l'idée me plaisait beaucoup donc je vous demande de faire abstraction de cette petite incohérence aha)

**Joyeux Noël** à tous et à très vite pour le chapitre seize, merci beaucoup de me lire depuis le début de cette histoire, merci à ceux qui ont rejoint cette aventure il y a peu et merci à ceux qui la rejoindront plus tard !


	16. Chapitre 16

Hello ! Voici le seizième, et pas des moindres, chapitre !

**Réponse aux reviews** **: **

**Krokmou du 13** : merci beaucoup ! J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira :)

**naruhina2** : je suis ravie que tu aies pris ce chapitre comme ça, c'était totalement mon but ! C'était un peu le calme avant la tempête aha...

Bonne lecture à tous !

* * *

Un frisson couru le long de la peau de Marinette, électrisant son bas-ventre et faisant frémir son corps brûlant. Adrien la regardait tellement intensément qu'elle avait l'impression qu'il pouvait atteindre les méandres de son âme rien qu'avec ses yeux.

Bizarrement, cette idée ne la dérangea pas le moins du monde.

Elle ne put qu'hocher la tête, attraper sa main et se diriger vers la sortie du gymnase. Le regard d'Adrien était désormais rivé aux hanches de Marinette qui se déplaçaient au rythme de ses pas, sublimées par le dos nu de cette robe splendide. Il déglutit péniblement, hypnotisé par la chute de ses reins.

Soudain, la jeune fille se tourna vers lui.

— Il faut que je prévienne Alya…

Sa voix était rauque et tremblante, désireuse et intense, amoureuse et envieuse. Il acquiesça d'un mouvement de tête rapide, mais n'arriva pas à faire vibrer ses cordes vocales pour former un mot. Comment pouvait-elle avoir un tel effet sur lui ?

C'était, à peu de choses près, la même situation chez Marinette. Perchée sur ses hauts talons, elle se dirigea tant bien que mal en direction de sa meilleure amie, qui dansait avec Nino.

— Alya, Adrien et moi, on y va, alors…

Le couple s'arrêta de danser, et leurs visages prirent la même expression : un mélange d'amusement et de consternation. Amusés de voir Marinette dans un tel état, consternés de voir à quel point leurs amis pouvaient être… qui ils étaient.

— Hm… émit-t-elle en croisant les bras.

Marinette avait les joues rouges, les pupilles dilatées et la respiration clairement erratique. Elle offrit un sourire timide à Alya et Nino.

— Joyeux Noël, leur dit-elle d'une petite voix.

Sa meilleure amie s'approcha d'elle et la prit dans ses bras en riant. Marinette sentit son cœur se gonfler de bonheur.

Elle finit par s'éloigner, se dirigeant à nouveau vers Adrien.

— Joyeux Noël Mari, amusez-vous bien ! hurla Alya à travers le gymnase.

Marinette ferma les yeux, secoua la tête, fit un signe de main à la jeune fille et retrouva enfin son petit-ami.

— On y va ? lui demanda-t-elle en souriant.

Adrien sentit ses lèvres se redresser toutes seules et lui tendit la main, qu'elle attrapa sans hésiter.

Les deux adolescents sortirent du lycée, retrouvant l'air frais du mois de décembre, qui, là, tout de suite, leur faisait un bien fou. Marinette se tourna vers Adrien, s'apprêtant à parler, mais les choses prirent une tournure bien différente.

Elle eu à peine le temps de croiser le regard sombre et profond du jeune homme qu'il fondit sur elle en une seconde, plaquant ses lèvres contre les siennes. Sans réfléchir, elle posa ses mains contre ses joues, lui rendant son baiser au centuple.

Adrien, consumé par ce désir qui le rendait fou, plaqua Marinette contre un mur, suffisamment fort pour faire gémir la jeune fille qui dévorait ses lèvres. Il laissa ses mains serrer sa taille, caresser ses hanches, se balader le long de ses bras, mémorisant chaque courbe de son corps, chaque centimètre.

Ses doigts s'acheminèrent sur les coutures de son dos-nu et se glissèrent dangereusement sous sa robe, caressant sa peau brûlante.

La langue de Marinette qui jouait avec la sienne et ses soupirs qu'il pouvait entendre résonner dans son esprit embrumé l'incitèrent à poursuivre sa descente, jusqu'à découvrir de sa peau le tissu de son sous-vêtement. Ou plutôt le non tissu.

Adrien décolla ses lèvres des siennes et plongea ses yeux dans le sien. Face à ses pupilles dilatées et à son souffle chaotique, Marinette se félicita d'avoir choisi cette culotte échancrée.

Elle haussa un sourcil et lui sourit innocemment. Adrien frôla ses lèvres des siennes jusqu'à se rapprocher de son oreille.

— Je crois qu'on devrait _vraiment_ y aller, susurra-t-il d'une voix gutturale.

* * *

Ce fut définitivement les dix minutes les plus longues de toute leur vie. Ils arrivèrent sur le balcon de Marinette au bord de la folie, totalement obsédés l'un par l'autre.

Ils se retrouvèrent sur le lit de la jeune fille en une seconde, se détransformèrent celle d'après (au plus grand soulagement de Tikki et Plagg), et s'embrassèrent moins d'une demi minute après être arrivés.

Marinette, assise sur les cuisses d'Adrien, laissa courir ses mains le long de ses épaules, retirant sa veste de costume en un clin d'œil, l'envoyant à l'autre bout de la pièce. Son partenaire se redressa et retira ses lèvres des siennes, ancrant son regard dans le sien.

— Je pense que je vais avoir besoin de ton aide pour enlever cette jolie robe… lui chuchota-t-il.

Marinette éclata de rire et Adrien lui offrit le plus sincère des sourires. La jeune fille déposa rapidement sa bouche sur la sienne et passa ses propres mains dans son dos, à la recherche de la fermeture éclair.

Adrien parcourut son cou de ses lèvres, léchant sa peau laiteuse et parfumée.

— Je ne suis pas sûre d'arriver à l'enlever si tu fais ça… Et je pense que tu as vraiment envie que je l'enlève, lui murmura-t-elle en se débattant sa fermeture éclair.

Le jeune homme se laissa retomber contre le matelas, arborant cet espiègle qui semblait avoir été inventé par Chat Noir.

Marinette réussit enfin à ouvrir cette maudite fermeture éclair et, enracinant ses yeux dans ceux d'Adrien d'une manière dont elle ne l'avait jamais fait avant, elle retira le haut de sa robe, qui tomba jusqu'à ses hanches.

L'expression malicieuse du jeune homme disparut aussitôt.

La lumière de la Lune pénétrait dans la chambre, caressant la poitrine – désormais nue – de Marinette de ses reflets blancs. Ses cheveux noirs bouclés tombaient le long de son buste, et ses grands yeux bleus étaient plus envoûtants que jamais.

— Tu sais, Mari, cette robe est vraiment magnifique. Mais je te préfère définitivement sans.

Un nouveau rire s'échappa de la bouche de la lycéenne, qui se baissa jusqu'à frôler le nez d'Adrien du sien, lui offrant un sourire rempli de joie.

Il sentit son cœur s'inonder de bonheur, ne cessant d'être émerveillé par la jeune femme qui se tenait au-dessus de lui.

— Je t'aime tellement, murmura Adrien.

Sa bouche parlait sans filtre, ne consultant plus son cerveau avant de dire quoi que ce soit. Marinette perdit son sourire, prenant une expression plus intense, plus émue.

Elle appuya doucement ses lèvres contre les siennes, lui offrant un baiser doux et langoureux. Un baiser débordant d'amour.

Mais très vite, tout devint plus rapide, plus pressé, plus envieux.

Marinette soupira dans la bouche d'Adrien, sentant ses mains caresser doucement sa peau, et puis avec plus d'entrain, jusqu'à laisser glisser ses lèvres le long de son cou. La jeune fille descendit ses doigts jusqu'à sa chemise, retirant les boutons un à un, découvrant petit à petit sa peau halée.

Bientôt, elle atteignit le dernier, sentit Adrien trembler sous ses mains et défit le bouton en un instant. Elle caressa sa peau dans le sens inverse, remontant ses doigts jusqu'à ses épaules.

Les deux adolescents se redressèrent à l'unisson, et Marinette retira finalement la chemise, la laissant tomber sur le sol de sa chambre. Elle étala ses mains contre son torse, plaquant presque rudement Adrien contre le matelas, récoltant un sourire en coin du jeune homme, lèvres entrouvertes et regard profond.

Elle lui offrit un clin d'œil avant de se laisser aller contre lui, déposant une ligne de baisers brûlants le long de son torse d'abord, courant sur ses abdominaux ensuite, s'échappant finalement contre son bas-ventre. Plus ses lèvres s'abaissaient, plus leurs respirations s'accéléraient, plus leurs cœurs battaient.

Les mains tremblantes de Marinette se déposèrent contre la ceinture d'Adrien qui enfonça sa tête dans l'oreiller, ferma les yeux et laissa ses doigts caresser les cheveux sombres de la jeune fille. Cette dernière laissa ses lèvres s'étirer en un sourire satisfait et retira finalement la ceinture, lentement, _très_ lentement.

Adrien émit un grognement qui amusa d'autant plus Marinette. Elle balança l'accessoire à l'autre bout de la pièce, grimaçant en entendant le bruit du métal qui claqua contre le sol.

Marinette caressa les muscles du jeune homme qui se contractèrent à son contact avant d'atteindre le bouton de son pantalon qu'elle défit tout aussi doucement que la ceinture. Elle se mordit les lèvres pour ne pas rire lorsqu'elle vit l'état d'Adrien qui murmurait des mots incompréhensibles, sa main se crispant dans ses cheveux à chaque fois que Marinette le touchait.

Elle déposa une nouvelle fois sa bouche contre son bas-ventre, mordillant sa peau.

Adrien ouvrit soudainement les yeux, descendit ses mains jusqu'à sa taille et inversa les positions en une seconde.

— Un problème ? demanda-t-elle en souriant.

Elle éclata de rire face à sa bouche entrouverte, ses joues rouges et sa respiration chaotique. Mais son rire se changea bien vite en gémissement lorsqu'elle sentit les lèvres d'Adrien enrober sa poitrine. Ses mains se déposèrent de chaque côté de la tête du jeune homme, caressant doucement ses cheveux dorés en soupirant.

— Un problème ? lui chuchota-t-il.

Marinette grogna et appuya la tête d'Adrien contre ses seins. Le lycéen ria tout contre elle, faisant frissonner tout son corps.

Bientôt, ses mains parcoururent le corps de Marinette, attrapant sa robe à moitié retirée et la faisant lentement glisser le long de ses jambes. Ses lèvres suivirent la descente du vêtement, arrivant rapidement sur son ventre qui se soulevait au rythme du souffle saccadé de Marinette.

Il finit par enlever entièrement la robe et, contrairement à ses habits, la posa doucement sur le rebord du lit de la jeune fille. Une si jolie création, ce serait dommage de l'abîmer.

Adrien laissa sa bouche parcourir le corps de Marinette, courant le long de ses jambes, remontant dangereusement sur ses cuisses. La lycéenne dû se mordre la peau presque jusqu'au sang lorsque les lèvres de son petit-ami se posèrent au niveau de ses adducteurs.

Adrien embrassa le haut de ses jambes, remonta au niveau de son bas-ventre, mordillant sa peau comme elle l'avait fait avec lui, posa sa bouche contre son nombril, se hissa sur son sternum avant de déposer tendrement ses lèvres sur le nez de Marinette.

Cette dernière posa ses mains contre ses joues et plaqua sa bouche contre la sienne avec fougue. Ce n'était pas un baiser anodin, c'était un baiser annonciateur, un baiser qui disait que c'était loin d'être terminé.

Marinette agit en conséquence puisqu'elle bascula à nouveau au-dessus d'Adrien, rapprochant son bassin du sien.

Elle en voulait plus. Définitivement plus.

Ses mains tombèrent jusqu'au pantalon d'Adrien qu'elle descendit le long de ses cuisses, avant d'être aidée par le jeune homme qui attrapa le vêtement, l'envoyant rejoindre ses autres habits.

Il se redressa, rapprochant son visage de celui de Marinette, caressant son visage de ses mains, le regard rivé à ses lèvres entrouvertes.

Ils n'avaient jamais été aussi proches. Physiquement déjà, ils n'étaient séparés que par deux pièces de tissu de quelques millimètres d'épaisseur. Et mentalement, ils étaient comme reliés. C'était vrai depuis le début, cette connexion, mais ce fut encore plus vrai cette nuit-là.

Marinette frôla ses lèvres des siennes, Adrien entoura sa taille de ses mains, elle passa ses bras autour de son cou, il ancra ses yeux dans les siens.

Le regard enraciné dans celui d'Adrien, Marinette émit un long, lent et très calculé roulement de bassin contre celui du jeune homme.

Un gémissement s'échappa de leur bouche à l'unisson, et Adrien descendit ses mains au niveau des hanches de Marinette, retraçant cette friction qui était probablement la chose la plus grisante qu'il n'ait jamais faite.

Leurs gémissements se firent de plus en plus rauques, de plus en plus intenses, et leurs mouvements de plus en plus prononcés, de plus en plus pressés.

Ce frottement contre le renflement au niveau de l'entrejambe d'Adrien finit de faire perdre la tête de Marinette qui laissa tomber son front contre l'épaule du jeune homme, mordillant sa peau pour s'empêcher de crier.

Aussi agréable que cette friction puisse être, ce n'était toujours pas suffisant.

Marinette l'avait bien compris puisqu'elle appuya soudain sa bouche contre celle d'Adrien, glissant sa langue contre la sienne, les plaquant tous les deux contre le matelas.

N'en pouvant plus, elle descendit sa main le long de son corps, caressant doucement son bas-ventre, prenant de l'assurance face aux soupirs d'Adrien qui l'embrassait avec toujours plus d'entrain.

Elle laissa ses doigts courir de plus en plus bas, atteignant les coutures de son sous-vêtement, passant doucement en-dessous, puis remontant légèrement. Les mains d'Adrien se crispèrent sur sa taille et Marinette sourit dans leur baiser avant de laisser ses doigts s'enfuir définitivement dans son caleçon.

Un bruit à mi-chemin entre le gémissement guttural et le grognement rauque s'échappa de la gorge du jeune homme. Marinette caressa doucement sa peau, le bas-ventre traversé par des fourmillements incandescents.

Les mouvements de la lycéenne prirent de plus en plus d'ampleur, jusqu'à enfin s'attarder sur la partie du corps d'Adrien qui était – littéralement – au bord du point de rupture.

Soudain, Marinette se redressa, stoppant leur baiser, les sens en alerte.

— Tu as entendu ça ? demanda-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

— Non…

Secouant la tête, elle se replongea dans leur baiser enflammé, reprenant ses caresses plus intensément encore. Ses lèvres se mirent alors à courir le long de la mâchoire d'Adrien, descendant le long de son cou, se promenant sur son torse, embrassant son ventre avant de se poser doucement à la limite de son sous-vêtement.

Elle releva le regard, offrant une œillade sulfureuse au jeune homme, descendit ses lèvres, encore, encore et…

Soudain, un bruit retentit, les faisant tous les deux sursauter jusqu'au plafond. Adrien se redressa, les sourcils froncés, les sens en alerte.

Un second bruit retentit dans les rues de Paris, comme si quelque chose s'était effondré. Le son avait été assez lointain pour leur indiquer que l'effondrement s'était produit à quelques kilomètres de l'appartement de Marinette mais assez fort pour que ce soit grave.

Adrien se laissa retomber contre le matelas en grognant.

— Je déteste vraiment le Papillon, râla Marinette en s'asseyant au bout du lit.

Les deux adolescents se regardèrent, les yeux brillants d'une lueur de désir insatisfait. Marinette admirait l'allure du jeune homme qui n'avait rien à voir avec ce que le reste du monde avait l'habitude de voir. L'expression sérieuse et sage était désormais envolée, laissant place à des cheveux en bataille, des joues rouges, des yeux enflammés et des lèvres parsemées du gloss de Marinette.

Cette dernière n'était pas en reste non plus. Son maquillage s'était estompé, recouvrant le dessous de ses yeux de paillettes ambrées et sa bouche était rougie par toutes ces sollicitations. Ses cheveux cascadaient sur son torse, recouvrant sa poitrine dénudée et le collier qu'Adrien lui avait offert plus tôt dans la soirée brillait à son cou.

Ils baissèrent le regard en même temps, et esquissèrent le même sourire en coin. Marinette prit une grande inspiration, s'avança vers le visage d'Adrien qui tentait de contenir sa déception – sans grand succès.

Les responsabilités de super-héros pouvaient parfois être très,_ très_ pesantes.

Il y avait trois gros problèmes dans cette situation. Le premier était qu'être frustré à ce point relevait de la torture. Le deuxième était que cette frustration allait probablement donner lieu à une attitude grincheuse, râleuse et très peu patiente. Et le troisième était que ça risquait d'être vraiment, _vraiment_ difficile de se concentrer, surtout avec ces costumes moulants et ces combats qui nécessitaient des rapprochements physiques.

Marinette serra les points, déposa un doux baiser sur les lèvres d'Adrien et se redressa en grommelant. Elle se retrouva sur le parquet de sa chambre en une seconde, constatant avec un mélange d'amusement et de frustration intense le chaos qui y régnait. Soupirant une énième fois – et sûrement pas une dernière fois – Marinette attrapa les vêtements d'Adrien et les posa dans un coin de sa chambre, à l'abri de la vue de ses parents.

Elle enfila le premier tee-shirt qu'elle trouva et regroupa ses cheveux en une queue de cheval haute et bien serrée.

— Tu viens ? demanda-t-elle à Adrien qui était toujours allongé sur son lit.

Ce dernier bougonna et descendit lui aussi, atterrissant à côté de la jeune fille. Marinette se transforma en une seconde, et, Adrien se rendit compte en soupirant que plus de tissus n'allait définitivement pas suffire à faire taire ce désir qui le terrassait davantage de seconde en seconde.

Ladybug lui offrit un sourire compatissant. Ils restèrent éloignés l'un de l'autre, ne sachant pas vraiment s'ils réussiraient à se contrôler s'ils ne respectaient pas une certaine distance de sécurité.

— Allez, on va combattre ce super-vilain, on va lui régler son compte en moins de temps qu'il en faut pour le dire et après…

— Après ? questionna-t-il en haussant un sourcil.

— Tu verras.

Elle se mordilla la lèvre en souriant devant l'expression d'Adrien.

— Je te rejoins après, lui dit-il, une fois que je me serai un peu… calmé.

Ladybug baissa les yeux jusqu'à son bassin et émit un éclat de rire.

Ce combat allait définitivement être _très_ intéressant.

* * *

Ladybug arriva rapidement à l'endroit où le bruit prenait racine. Une bouffée de panique l'irradia lorsqu'elle se rendit compte qu'elle venait de poser le pied près de son lycée.

Un hoquet de surprise s'échappa de sa bouche lorsqu'elle remarqua l'état du gymnase où avait lieu le bal. Ses grands yeux bleus s'écarquillèrent et elle sentit ses lèvres trembler.

Le toit de l'habitacle était à moitié effondré et l'autre partie était en feu. Une fumée noire et épaisse s'en échappait, aveuglant petit à petit Ladybug. Des cris retentirent à ses oreilles et la super-héroïne amorça un mouvement en avant mais fut retenue sur place.

Elle baissa les yeux, confuse, et découvrit le bras de Chat Noir entouré autour de sa taille. Se retournant vers lui, elle l'interrogea du regard.

— Tu ne peux pas te jeter là-dedans les yeux fermés, ma Lady.

Elle hocha la tête, pensant que d'habitude, c'était lui l'impulsif, et elle la raisonnable.

Ladybug sentit alors une douleur lui vriller le crâne, tenta d'inhiber cette grimace de douleur qui lui déformait le visage, sans grand succès.

Chat Noir posa sa main sur sa taille, tout de suite inquiété par l'état de sa coéquipière.

— Ça ne va pas ?

Ladybug souffla doucement.

— C'est juste trop. Entre le Papillon qui veut s'incruster dans ma tête, le plan que je dois trouver genre tout de suite pour sauver ces gens… déblatéra-t-elle en une seconde, et toi… murmura-t-elle en attrapant sa main et en l'enlevant gentiment de son corps.

Chat Noir baissa la tête en rougissant. Il s'apprêta à ouvrir la bouche mais Ladybug leva la main, les yeux soudain illuminés par un éclat d'espoir.

— Je sais ce qu'on va faire.

Elle expliqua rapidement son plan à Chat Noir, mettant en lumière les difficultés de ce combat, les choses à éviter et les points sur lesquels ils allaient devoir redoubler de concentration. Le fait que cet endroit était inondé de monde, qu'ils avaient des personnes à évacuer, qu'il faisait nuit, que les températures étaient en-dessous de zéro et que leur attention allait probablement être affectée à cause de la présence de l'autre étaient des facteurs à prendre en compte.

Il ne fallait pas se risquer à un plan abracadabrant, à des idées irréalisables, il fallait faire simple, aller droit au but.

Et pour cela, ils allaient avoir besoin de renfort.

Ils mirent déjà en pratique la première partie du plan : mettre en sécurité la population.

— Luckycharm !

Comme Ladybug l'avait prédit, son pouvoir lui offrit deux masques pour se protéger de la fumée. Ils les enfilèrent sans attendre et s'élancèrent la seconde d'après.

Une fois devant le bâtiment, ils furent médusés face à l'ampleur des dégâts. Le feu était presque éteint et des dizaines de lycéens se trouvaient à l'extérieur, la plupart seulement en état de choc. Heureusement, il ne semblait avoir aucune blessure grave.

— Il reste encore quelques personnes à l'intérieur ! l'informèrent un pompier.

Ladybug hocha la tête et s'élança sans réfléchir à l'intérieur. Elle ne pouvait rien voir à plus de deux mètres et la fumée lui piquait rudement les yeux. Des planches étaient tombées un peu partout, la forçant à enjamber des obstacles à chaque nouveau pas.

— Par ici !

Les deux héros se précipitèrent en direction de la voix, se cognant contre les décombres, les yeux brûlants et la gorge sèche. Finalement, Ladybug écarquilla les yeux en découvrant Chloé, la robe déchirée, le visage noirci par la suie et le regard paniqué.

— Occupe-toi d'elle, je vais chercher les autres, dit-elle à Chat Noir.

Celui-ci acquiesça, attrapant son poignet au dernier moment.

— Sois prudente.

— Toujours, lui assura-t-elle avec un sourire.

Ladybug disparu alors de son champ de vision. Chat Noir tenta de faire taire cette voix inquiète et se précipita ensuite au secours de Chloé, vérifiant rapidement qu'elle n'était pas blessée.

— Tout va bien, la rassura-t-il, suis-moi.

Le jeune héros passa son bras autour des épaules de la fille du maire, l'entraînant vers la sortie.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé là-dedans ?

Chloé grimaça de douleur en pliant sa jambe et s'appuya sur Chat Noir avant de lui expliquer :

— Tout allait bien et puis le feu s'est déclenché, tout est allé très vite, j'ai rapidement été prise au piège.

Le protecteur de Paris hocha la tête, se demandant si un super-vilain était derrière tout ça ou s'il s'agissait d'un incident qui n'avait aucun lien avec un super-héros.

— Tu as vu quelque chose d'anormal avant que ça se produise ? Ou quelqu'un d'anormal ?

Chloé sembla réfléchir quelque seconde puis secoua la tête.

— Désolée, Chat Noir, mais je n'ai rien vu du tout.

Il la remercia tout de même de son aide, lui offrit un sourire rassurant et ils atteignirent la sortie quelques minutes plus tard.

Chat Noir confia la jeune fille au personnel qui s'occupait des blessés et fut soulagé en constatant que le feu était définitivement contrôlé. Il retira son masque et prit une grande bouffée d'air glacé où la fumée s'était dissipée.

— Quelqu'un a vu Ladybug ? demanda-t-il autour de lui.

Des réponses négatives fusèrent et une boule se forma dans la gorge de Chat Noir. Il tenta de réguler sa respiration : elle allait arriver.

Alors que cette voix paniquée dans sa tête l'empêchait de réfléchir correctement, son cœur bondit soudainement dans sa poitrine.

Un bruit démentiel retentit, lui déchirant les tympans. Un cri s'échappa de sa gorge lorsqu'il vit le toit du gymnase s'écrouler entièrement dans une pluie de fumée et de décombres qui s'échappèrent dans les rues.

Un garçon d'une douzaine d'années arriva à sortir de justesse du bâtiment, rempli d'ecchymoses et de poussière.

Tout le monde se précipita sur lui, mais Chat Noir n'entendait plus rien, sauf les battements affolés de son cœur.

À côté, le rescapé expliqua que la super-héroïne l'avait pratiquement jeté à l'extérieur du bâtiment au moment où le toit s'était effondré. Cette déclaration réveilla Chat Noir qui s'élança sans réfléchir vers les décombres.

À quelques mètres, Chloé regardait la scène avec un sourire en coin.

* * *

Alors ? Je suis d'accord, ce chapitre est clairement un **ascenseur émotionnel**. J'espère que vous avez aimé l'intensité du moment entre Adrien et Marinette, d'ailleurs, dites-moi ce que vous en avez pensé, je suis curieuse de savoir ! Faites-moi aussi part de vos ressentis à propos de ce début de combat :p

On se retrouve mercredi pour le chapitre dix-sept (déjà) !

Bonne soirée à tous :)


	17. Chapitre 17

Hello ! Je vous poste ce chapitre un jour en avance, j'espère qu'il vous plaira !

**Réponses aux reviews : **

**Nessie C-Black : **merci beaucoup pour ta review ! Tu découvriras bientôt la raison de l'attitude de Chloé, j'espère que le combat te plaira en tout cas ! Bonne lecture :)

**naruhina2 : **je t'avoue que j'étais moi même frustrée en écrivant le chapitre aha :) J'espère que la scène du combat te plaira et merci pour ton message !

**Krokmou du 13 : **merci beaucoup pour ta review ! Aha oui moi aussi je me suis imaginée Alya en écrivant cette scène, bonne lecture à toi :)

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Tout se passa à une vitesse folle.

Chat Noir qui s'élança en direction des décombres, sans réfléchir une seconde.

Les bras qui s'enroulèrent au niveau de sa taille.

Le bruit assourdissant qui retentit alors, lui déchirant les tympans.

L'instant où il se rendait compte que ce vacarme provenait du bâtiment en ruines qui venait d'exploser.

Son dos qui heurta dans une violence inouïe le bitume du trottoir, lui envoyant une décharge de douleur dans la colonne vertébrale.

Sa respiration qui se coupa sous l'impact.

Soudain, ce temps qui filait, qui filait à une vitesse incroyable, qui transformait les minutes en secondes, qui ne le laissait pas reprendre son souffle, ce temps, si mystérieux et indomptable, si mystique et incompris, si détesté et adoré, se stoppa.

Lorsque Chat Noir se rendit compte que Ladybug se tenait au-dessus de lui, tout s'arrêta.

Elle avait une lueur terrifiée dans le regard, la respiration irrégulière et anarchique, de la poussière plein les cheveux, du sang qui dégoulinait de ses blessures, mais elle était là.

Elle était _avec_ lui.

Ses poumons se remplirent – enfin – d'air et son cœur se gonfla de soulagement. Il entoura sa taille de ses bras, la serrant tellement fort contre lui que c'en était presque douloureux. Mais la douleur n'avait aucune importance, ni le sang, ni les blessures, ni la peur.

Rien d'autre n'importait que le fait qu'elle soit en vie.

Elle était vivante.

Tremblante, Ladybug laissa tomber sa tête dans le creux de son cou.

Ils restèrent ainsi, serrés dans les bras l'un de l'autre pendant probablement moins de trente secondes mais ils avaient l'impression de se redécouvrir.

Ladybug se redressa enfin, éloignant son visage de celui de Chat Noir. Son cœur se serra dans sa poitrine lorsqu'elle remarqua le regard trempé du jeune héros. Elle essuya doucement une larme qui s'échappait de son œil.

— Tout va bien, mon chaton, murmura-t-elle en caressant sa joue. Je suis là.

Il n'avait même pas senti ses yeux se gorger de larmes, il ne sentait même pas la douleur qui aller lui taillader le dos dans quelques secondes, il ne ressentait rien sauf du soulagement.

Le regard vert du super-héros ne pouvait pas se décrocher de Ladybug, et son coéquipier ne pouvait esquisser aucun mouvement.

Et, aussi vite que le temps s'était suspendu dans les airs brumeux et étouffants, il reprit son cours, se remit à défiler, défiler sans s'arrêter.

Ladybug se redressa, grimaça de douleur, tenta de tenir sur ses jambes flageolantes, cru l'espace d'un instant que ses muscles allaient accepter de la maintenir debout mais fut bien vite heurtée par la réalité. La réalité en question fut Chat Noir qui s'était relevé en un éclair pour rattraper Ladybug.

Il étouffa un gémissement d'inconfort à cause de la douleur qui ne manqua effectivement pas de lui lacérer le dos mais ces blessures n'étaient en rien comparables à celles de sa coéquipière.

Chat Noir prit une expression inquiète face à la souffrance évidente de sa Lady. Elle avait visiblement les muscles dans un piteux état, le visage pâle, le visage recouvert de coupures, dont une plus importante sur le front qui saignait abondamment, la combinaison déchirée à certains endroits et la respiration bien trop rapide pour n'être due qu'au stress.

Il regarda autour de lui et découvrit avec effroi l'état du quartier où ils se trouvaient. Le feu avait probablement repris, provoquant une explosion au contact de l'oxygène de la ventilation. Heureusement, les pompiers avaient déjà sécurisé le périmètre, faisant que personne n'était réellement autour du bâtiment. Mais les dégâts étaient quand même là. Des débris avaient été projetés ici et là, des ruines de l'ancien gymnase étaient encore en feu et tous les rescapés étaient en état de choc.

Soudain, Chat Noir releva la tête, ses oreilles se redressèrent et son cerveau s'illumina.

Tout comme la fumée qui se dissipait, tout comme le feu qui s'atténuait, son esprit s'éclaircissait.

— C'est une diversion… murmura-t-il en regardant autour de lui.

Ladybug fronça les sourcils avant d'écarquiller les yeux.

— Oh mon dieu…

Chat Noir passa ses mains derrière les cuisses de la jeune héroïne, la prenant dans ses bras comme si elle ne pesait rien.

— Repose-moi ! Il faut qu'on…

Il posa son doigt sur ses lèvres.

— Pas de « on » aujourd'hui, désolée ma Lady.

Cette dernière haussa un sourcil.

— Je vais te mettre en lieu sûr.

Sans lui laisser le temps de répondre, il posa son bâton sur le sol, et les télescopa dans les airs. Bientôt, il courait sur les toits de Paris, le regard à la recherche d'un quelconque indice sur la position du super-vilain.

— Je ne vais pas te laisser combattre tout seul et tu le sais très bien ! grommela Ladybug.

Chat Noir soupira en atterrissant sur un trottoir.

— Mais arrête de m'ignorer ! grogna-t-elle en gesticulant. Et pose-moi par terre, ordonna-t-elle.

Il s'arrêta, passa ses mains autour de sa taille et la reposa sur le sol. Ladybug grimaça mais tenta de ne rien laisser paraître, s'éloignant de lui en marchant doucement.

— Tu vois, je peux marcher.

Chat Noir la regarda en secouant la tête. D'habitude, ce côté obstiné de sa personnalité le faisait rire, il trouvait ça adorablement énervant mais aujourd'hui, ils n'avaient pas vraiment le temps de se disputer.

— Bon, écoute, débuta-t-il en s'approchant d'elle, il faut qu'on se dépêche, il posa ses mains sur ses bras en baissant son regard dans le sien. Donc tu vas arrêter et juste me laisser faire, tu vas aller chercher les Miraculous chez Maître Fu, je vais aller chercher Alya et Nino, ensuite on s'occupera du vilain tous les trois et toi tu vas gentiment attendre qu'on ait terminé, d'accord ?

Ladybug plissa les yeux en le regardant. Sa blessure avait cessé de couler, la couvrant de sang sur la moitié du visage, ce qui lui donnait une allure dangereuse, presque effrayante.

Il haussa un sourcil et elle finit par soupirer très longuement en hochant la tête.

— Gentille fille, sourit-il en passant à nouveau une main sous ses cuisses.

Elle plissa son nez et lui tira la langue.

— Tu devrais être plus gentil avec moi, je t'ai sauvé la vie !

— Et moi je sauve la tienne.

Ladybug le regarda un instant avant de laisser tomber sa tête contre son épaule, profitant de ce sentiment de sécurité.

* * *

Après avoir déposé Ladybug – qui s'était détransformée entre temps – chez Maître Fu, Chat Noir reprenait le chemin inverse, à la recherche de Nino et Alya.

Il retourna rapidement sur les lieux de l'explosion, espérant y trouver le jeune couple. Ils avaient dû s'éloigner lors de l'incendie mais Chat Noir espérait qu'ils ne soient pas encore partis.

Avec les années, l'aide de Rena Rouge et de Carapace avait été plus que la bienvenue. Les combats s'intensifiaient, la difficulté était de plus en plus grande et ils avaient bien besoin d'autres paires de bras pour protéger la capitale.

Bien sûr, plus ils pouvaient éviter de mettre leurs amis en danger en les mettant face à ce genre de situation, plus ils saisissaient l'occasion de vaincre le super-vilain par eux-mêmes. Mais cela restait assez rare. Soit le combat était plutôt simple, soit ils n'avaient pas le temps d'aller chercher les Miraculous.

Mais aujourd'hui, Chat Noir n'allait pas pouvoir se passer de leur aide, étant donné l'état de Ladybug.

Il soupira de soulagement lorsqu'il reconnut enfin Alya et Nino.

— Chat Noir !

— Vous allez bien ?

Les deux adolescents lui expliquèrent rapidement qu'ils étaient sortis avant que le feu ne se déclare et étaient ensuite restés pour aider les blessés.

— Où est Ladybug ? demanda Alya.

— Partie chercher vos Miraculous, on va devoir se passer de son aide aujourd'hui.

Il leur résuma en quelques phrases son plan : ils allaient l'attendre ici, s'assurer qu'elle ne les suive pas une fois qu'elle leur aura donné leurs Miraculous et le rejoindre une fois qu'il aura trouvé le super-vilain du jour – ou plutôt de la nuit dans ce cas précis.

— Mais tu es sûr qu'il y a un… commença Nino.

Tout à coup, une explosion retentit quelques rues plus loin, suivie d'une autre, s'éloignant de plus en plus.

— Un vilain, termina-t-il, les yeux rivés vers l'explosion.

Chat Noir déploya son bâton, l'air concentré et le regard dur.

— Dépêchez-vous de me rejoindre !

Et, en une seconde, il disparut.

* * *

Chat Noir était presque invisible, aussi noir que la nuit, aussi rapide que le vent. Les explosions perdirent en intensité mais gagnèrent en quantité, troublant l'obscurité par des gerbes d'étincelles orange.

Son dos le faisait toujours souffrir, ses muscles brûlaient dans ses jambes et dans ses bras mais il ne faisait qu'accélérer, découvrant avec toujours plus d'inquiétude les dégâts causés par son ennemi.

Chat Noir se rendit bien vite compte que le super-vilain n'en avait, pour ainsi dire, rien à faire de lui. Il semblait à la recherche de quelqu'un d'autre.

Était-il à la recherche de Ladybug ?

Il agrandit son bâton et s'en servit comme d'une perche, s'élevant si haut dans les airs qu'il put enfin respirer de l'air qui n'était pas contaminé par de la fumée, et atterrit gracieusement devant le super-vilain, lui barrant la route, l'obligeant à s'affronter.

— Il ne faut pas jouer à chat avec moi, je gagne toujours, sourit-il en repliant son bâton.

Son adversaire était habillé d'une combinaison noire, lui recouvrant tout le corps de la tête aux pieds. Ses cheveux, lui tombant jusqu'en bas du dos, étaient noirs aussi et enflammés aux pointes, comme de la cendre qui brûlait toujours. Sa main, tendue devant lui, était recouverte d'une flamme menaçante.

Le super-vilain leva son autre poignet, et sa paume se recouvrit instantanément de feu aussi, crépitant et redoutable.

Soudain, il tendit ses deux mains en sa direction, et deux boules de feu heurtèrent presque le super-héros qui y échappa de justesse.

Son adversaire le regardait avec de grands yeux orange et il leva à nouveau les mains, lui envoyant à une fréquence beaucoup plus rapide des dizaines sphères enflammées, sans jamais s'arrêter. Chat Noir n'avait peut-être été touché par aucuns de ces projectiles mais ses muscles le brûlaient aussi sûrement qu'un feu de forêt.

Il utilisa son bâton pour se téléporter dans les airs, évitant une boule de feu, atterrissant la seconde d'après, se jetant au sol pour ne pas se faire toucher, sauta à nouveau, changea de bâtiment, roula sur le côté, encore et encore.

Soudain, il arqua son corps dans un angle qu'il aurait cru impossible, évitant de se faire brûler mais ne put esquiver cette énorme sphère crépitante que le super-vilain lança droit sur lui.

Elle n'était qu'à un, peut-être deux, centimètres de lui, il pouvait déjà sentir la chaleur du projectile se répandre sur sa peau quand tout à coup, l'incendie sur son torse stoppa.

Il baissa le regard, les sourcils froncés, et remarqua une carapace verte se former tout autour de lui. Sans surprise, ce fut Nino – enfin, Carapace – qu'il découvrit derrière lui.

— Joli timing, souffla-t-il à son ami.

Soulagé d'avoir échappé à une brûlure probablement fatale, Chat Noir prit une grande inspiration avant de se tourner vers ses deux nouveaux alliés.

— On a besoin de Ladybug, avoua-t-il en soupirant.

— On a _toujours_ besoin de Ladybug, cria Rena Rouge en évitant une boule de feu.

Chat Noir était – malheureusement – d'accord avec elle. Il s'en voulait de ne pas pouvoir se débrouiller sans son aide alors qu'elle était blessée, mais il n'avait pas le temps de prétendre qu'ils allaient pouvoir battre ce super-vilain sans son pouvoir.

— Va la chercher, assura Carapace en laissant un projectile heurter son bouclier, on s'occupe de lui !

Chat Noir hocha la tête, hésita une seconde, et puis débuta une énième course sur les toits de Paris. Épuisé, essoufflé et passablement agacé par ce combat qui commençait à se faire beaucoup trop long, il arriva sur les lieux de la première explosion et y trouva, sans surprise, Ladybug, aidant ceux à qui elle pouvait porter secours, à défaut de ne pas pouvoir combattre.

Il atterrit à côté d'elle et s'appuya contre son bâton en lui souriant de toutes ses dents.

— Laisse-moi deviner, tu as besoin de moi ? demanda-t-elle sans même avoir tourné le regard vers lui.

Chat Noir ouvra la bouche mais elle le coupa en tendant la main.

— Non, on parlera de ça plus tard, j'ai un vilain à battre, sourit-elle malicieusement.

Bien sûr, Ladybug n'était jamais ravie d'aller affronter un champion du Papillon, mais avec le temps, elle s'était rendu compte que l'adrénaline causée par les combats, que l'exaltation ressentie lorsqu'elle volait sur les toits de Paris étaient incroyablement excitantes. Elle avait appris à aimer se battre.

Alors, c'est avec le cœur battant et les nerfs à vif qu'elle se rendit sur les lieux de la bataille avec Chat Noir. Ses jambes lui faisaient toujours – très – mal mais elle pouvait à peu près courir sans grimacer de douleur. Pas question de faire des sauts périlleux ou des loopings dans les airs, mais c'était mieux que rien.

Ils n'étaient partis que depuis une minute ou deux mais une boule de feu fusa pourtant comme une boule de canon, à quelques centimètres de Ladybug.

Les sens en alerte, les deux héros se tournèrent et se retournèrent, à la recherche de leur adversaire. Carapace et Rena Rouge arrivèrent rapidement, les yeux écarquillés et la respiration saccadée.

— On a essayé de le retenir mais il t'a suivi dès que tu es parti Chat Noir ! expliqua Carapace.

— Je crois qu'il en a après… débuta Rena Rouge en atterrissant sur le toit où ils étaient.

Tout à coup, un autre projectile fusa dans les airs, suivi par une autre, et puis par un nouveau, tous dirigés vers une même personne.

— Après moi ! hurla Ladybug en évitant les sphères enflammées les unes après les autres.

Chat Noir ne se fit pas prier et plongea sur le côté, se positionnant entre elle et le super-vilain. Il regarda ce dernier avec des yeux noirs de rage, les poings serrés et les jambes prêtent à bondir.

— Tu peux la protéger tant que tu peux, tu ne pourras rien pour elle, déclara le vilain avec un sourire carnassier.

Ses mains se mirent à cracher des flammes toutes plus rapides et plus impétueuses les unes que les autres, jaillissant des les airs si vite qu'à chaque seconde qui s'écoulait, Chat Noir et Ladybug évitaient avec de plus en plus de justesse le projectile brûlant.

— Couvrez-moi !

Carapace, Rena Rouge et Chat Noir se mirent en ligne devant la jeune héroïne, bien décidés à parer les attaques de leur adversaire.

— Lucky Charm ! cria Ladybug en s'éloignant.

Ses sourcils se froncèrent lorsqu'un casque de pompier atterrit entre ses mains.

— C'est avec ça que tu comptes me battre ? C'est pas un pauvre casque qui va vous protéger tous les quatre ! ria le super-vilain en intensifiant encore ses attaques.

Ladybug haussa un sourcil et un sourire se forma sur ses lèvres.

— C'est ce qu'on verra… murmura-t-elle en s'avançant vers Chat Noir.

— Tu me fais confiance ? demanda-t-elle en restant derrière lui.

Il évita de justesse un projectile et tourna un instant – pas plus d'une seconde – son regard vers elle. Ses yeux lui chuchotèrent aussi clairement que des mots qu'il lui faisait confiance, plus qu'à n'importe qui.

— Toujours, ajouta-t-il en lui lançant un clin d'œil.

Elle lui sourit et s'échappa du combat, où les trois héros peinaient désormais à retenir le super-vilain qui n'avait qu'une envie : poursuivre Ladybug.

Ne se préoccupant plus d'une quelconque souffrance, elle fonça sans réfléchir à travers la ville, retournant en un instant à l'endroit de l'explosion du gymnase, où, heureusement, les pompiers étaient encore là.

Elle leur expliqua en quelques phrases la situation, et, très rapidement, ils déplacèrent leur camion quelques rues plus loin, tout prêt du combat qui faisait rage.

Ladybug attrapa le tuyau du dévidoir et, en moins de trente secondes, tout s'enchaîna : elle qui fonça sur le toit à une vitesse phénoménale, Chat Noir, les oreilles mouvantes, qui se baissa instantanément, posant un genou à terre, Ladybug qui s'appuya d'une main sur l'épaule du super-héros, lui grimpant dessus pour projeter son propre corps dans les airs, et déclencher le tuyau d'incendie.

Une quantité astronomique d'eau explosa en direction du super-vilain, projeté à terre sous la pression. Les flammes qui tournoyaient autour de lui cessèrent immédiatement d'exister, et il ne resta plus que sa combinaison, noire comme des cendres.

L'œil de Ladybug fut attiré par une sorte de broche, qui était jusqu'ici cachée sous les flammes. Elle l'attrapa et l'écrasa sans ménagement, libérant un akuma sombre et maléfique. Elle le purifia sans attendre et lança le casque de pompier dans les airs juste après, soulagée que le combat soit terminé.

— Bien joué ! hurlèrent les quatre super-héros.

Ladybug laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement incommensurable. Ce combat, qui n'avait pas été un des plus simples ni avec le meilleur des timings, était enfin terminé.

Elle étouffa alors un bâillement, se rendant compte que la nuit était désormais bien avancée et que des longues heures de sommeil allaient être nécessaires.

— Tu t'occupes de lui, dit-elle à Chat Noir en désignant le vilain – qui n'en était plus un – revenant à lui, je vais redonner les Miraculous à Maître Fu. On se retrouve chez moi après ? murmura-t-elle en se penchant vers lui.

Il hocha la tête en lui souriant et la regarda partir avec Rena Rouge et Carapace.

* * *

Ladybug arriva dans sa chambre avant son partenaire et se détransforma après avoir posé le pied sur son plancher.

— Je suis épuisée ! bâilla Tikki en s'échouant sur son lit.

Marinette ne put qu'acquiescer les paroles de son kwami. Ce combat avait été particulièrement rude, l'utilisation à plusieurs reprises de son pouvoir était particulièrement fatiguant. Avec le temps, la jeune héroïne réussissait à rester transformée plus de cinq minutes après avoir employé son Luck Charm, mais la quantité d'énergie dépensée restait la même.

La jeune fille offrit un cookie à Tikki et un sourire se forma sur son visage remarquant les habits d'Adrien qui traînaient encore dans un coin de sa chambre. Elle attrapa sa chemise kaki et la porta à son nez, humant ce parfum qu'elle aimait tant. Le tee-shirt qu'elle portait fut vite remplacé par celui d'Adrien et, habillée uniquement ou presque de cette chemise, Marinette se glissa sous ses draps, se laissant emporter par le sommeil.

Chat Noir arriva une dizaine de minutes plus tard, se détransforma rapidement et donna tout de suite un morceau de fromage à Plagg pour l'empêcher de râler et de dire ô combien il était extenué.

Le jeune homme sourit en voyant Marinette endormie dans son lit. Il glissa son corps derrière le sien, passa une main autour de sa taille et rejoignit à son tour les bras de Morphée, bercé par la chaleur de la peau de sa petite-amie et par sa respiration régulière.

* * *

La matinée était déjà largement entamée lorsque les rayons du soleil chatouillèrent le visage de Marinette. Elle ouvrit prudemment un œil, et puis l'autre, tenta de remettre en place les éléments de la veille. Le bal, l'explosion, le feu, le combat, tout lui revint en tête comme un boomerang.

La plupart des parisiens avaient découvert ou allaient découvrir l'étendue des dégâts en se réveillant. L'explosion avait eu lieu très tard dans la journée – ou très tôt dans la nuit – si bien que seuls ceux qui habitaient à proximité ou qui s'y trouvaient directement avaient été au courant des évènements.

Les parents de Marinette, par exemple, étaient tout juste en train de s'informer de l'akumatisation qui avait fait trembler Paris hier soir.

Marinette s'étira longuement, appréciant les quelques courbatures qui lui titillaient les muscles et non plus la douleur qu'elle ressentait un peu partout hier soir. Les souvenirs de l'incendie et de l'explosion lui revinrent en mémoire mais ses pensées furent rapidement détournées de cette catastrophe lorsqu'elle sentit les mains d'Adrien resserrer leur emprise sur sa taille.

Elle tourna doucement la tête vers lui, chérissant cet instant de bonheur, ce moment entre le sommeil et l'éveil où tout semble possible, où tout est encore flou. Les yeux du jeune homme étaient à moitié ouverts, laissant légèrement entrevoir ses iris d'un vert flamboyant. Ses cheveux en bataille étaient dorés par les délicats rayons du soleil et la peau de son torse nu contre lequel elle était collé était d'une chaleur réconfortante.

— Hey, murmura-t-elle en lui souriant.

— Ça va mieux ? demanda-t-il en approchant son visage du sien.

Marinette hocha la tête, réduisant d'autant plus la distance entre eux. Leurs yeux se rencontrèrent dans une œillade passionnée et leurs lèvres fondirent les unes sur les autres, inexorablement.

Le sentiment d'insatisfaction qui les avait gagnés la veille refit rapidement surface, telle une vague qui emporte tout sur son passage. Bientôt, leur baiser s'intensifia, encore et encore, jusqu'à ce qu'Adrien surplombe Marinette, dévorant ses lèvres. Il laissa sa bouche courir le long de son cou, découvrant rapidement qu'elle était vêtue de sa chemise, ce qui acheva de le consumer. Ce n'était plus du sang mais du feu qui courait dans ses veines, et son cœur ne battait plus, il bondissait dans sa poitrine.

Il descendit rapidement sa bouche le long de son corps, embrassant son sternum, déboutonnant la chemise au fur et à mesure de son avancée, plaquant ses lèvres contre son ventre, s'acheminant jusqu'à la bordure de son sous-vêtement, laissant ses mains caresser doucement ses cuisses.

Marinette, la tête enfoncée dans son oreiller et les mains enfouie dans les cheveux d'Adrien, crut un instant que son bas-ventre allait s'enflammer lorsque le jeune homme releva le regard vers elle avant de descendre un peu plus ses lèvres le long de son corps.

Un gémissement rauque et envieux s'échappa de sa bouche quand celle d'Adrien embrassa longuement son aine, son corps s'arqua contre le matelas et ses yeux se fermèrent.

— Marinette !

L'interpellée se redressa en une seconde, suivie de près par Adrien. Ils se regardèrent, le cœur battant et la respiration erratique.

— Marinette, il y a quelqu'un pour toi, je peux le faire monter ?

La jeune fille se laissa retomber contre le matelas en soupirant, provoquant le sourire de son petit-ami qui approcha son visage du sien.

— Tu vois ce que ça fait maintenant ? murmura-t-il dans son oreille.

Marinette grogna et le poussa gentiment sur le côté du lit, reboutonnant rapidement sa chemise.

— Une minute, maman ! hurla-t-elle.

— Cache toi ! ordonna-t-elle à Adrien.

— Mais où tu veux que je me cache ?

— J'en sais rien mais dépêche-toi ! grommela-t-elle, le regard anxieux.

Tout à coup, la trappe de sa chambre s'ouvrit et, à la limite de la crise de panique, Marinette attrapa la couverture, la jeta sur Adrien et se redressa.

Ses sourcils se froncèrent.

— Maître Fu ?

* * *

Alors ? Dites-moi ce que vous avez pensé de ce dernier chapitre de 2019 ! Le combat, vos hypothèse sur Maître Fu, désolée d'être sadique avec Marinette et Adrien une nouvelle fois, mais c'est pour que les retrouvailles soient meilleures ;)

Je ne suis pas sûre de poster samedi parce que j'aimerais bien avoir un chapitre d'avance pour la reprise des cours donc bonne année en avance, courage à ceux qui reprendront les cours, le travail et pour les examens !

Passes tous et toutes une très bonne soirée !


	18. Chapitre 18

Hello ! Bonne année à tous ! J'espère que la reprise s'est bien passée et que les premiers jours de 2020 se passent bien pour vous :)

**Réponses aux reviews :**

**Krokmou du 13** : merci beaucoup, je suis ravie que ça t'ait plu ! Et du coup je ne pouvais pas te répondre plus tôt parce que tu es en guest mais je ne poste qu'aujourd'hui du coup, j'espère que l'attente valait la peine aha :)

**naruhina2** : je suis contente que tu ai tout lu :p Merci beaucoup ça me très plaisir en tout cas ! Les retrouvailles en question arriveront très, très, très bientôt aha... ^^

Bonne lecture, accrochez-vous bien, ce chapitre est costaud aha :p

* * *

Le gardien s'avança dans la chambre, l'air infiniment inquiet.

— Excusez-moi pour mon irruption, mais je ne pouvais pas attendre. Adrien, je sais que tu es là.

L'adolescent se redressa, les joues rouges. Marinette descendit de son lit, soulagée que la chemise du jeune homme soit assez longue pour lui couvrir les jambes jusqu'en bas des cuisses. Face au regard presque paniqué du vieil homme, elle ne trouva même pas le temps de se sentir embarrassée.

— Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Où est Wayzz ?

Adrien, perché sur le lit de Marinette, enfila rapidement les vêtements que cette dernière venait de lui lancer et les rejoint à toute vitesse.

— Maître ? demanda-t-il face à son silence.

— Hier, après le combat, tu n'es pas venue me rendre les Miraculous, Marinette.

Adrien écarquilla les yeux et la jeune fille cessa de respirer, de penser ou de bouger. Face à sa réaction, le gardien ferma les yeux, presque désespéré.

— J'espérais que tu les avais juste gardés avec toi pour me les redonner aujourd'hui, mais visiblement, ce n'est pas le cas.

Sortant de sa léthargie, Marinette secoua doucement la tête.

— Je...

Le regard rivé au sol, elle ne savait pas quoi dire, ni quoi faire, ni comment parler, ni comment agir.

— C'est le Papillon, conclut Adrien en croisant les bras.

Maître Fu hocha la tête.

— Je pense que toute cette attaque avait pour but de te faire te retrouver avec les deux Miraculous en main, il t'a probablement manipulé mentalement pour que tu lui donnes, à lui ou à son alliée.

Marinette releva finalement les yeux, la bouche entrouverte et l'air douloureusement coupable.

— Je ne me souviens de rien, murmura-t-elle d'une voix tremblante.

Adrien se mordilla les lèvres devant la détresse de sa petite-amie, une vague de rage envers le Papillon serrant son cœur dans sa poitrine.

— Je pense qu'il te manipule depuis des semaines, même avant que tu ne m'en parles, avant que tu ne le remarques. Il a dû faire ça petit à petit, tellement subtilement que tu ne t'en es aperçue que trop tard, théorisa le vieil homme.

Marinette hocha la tête, la gorge nouée, le cœur serré.

— Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ? questionna Adrien.

Pour la première fois, le gardien semblait à cours de réponses. Ses yeux avaient perdu cette étincelle d'espoir et il secouait la tête, une expression tristement abattue sur le visage.

— Je ne sais pas, avoua-t-il.

Le jeune homme fronça les sourcils.

— Mais je vais trouver. Le Papillon ne gagnera pas, je vous le promets.

Un léger sourire naquit sur ses lèvres et le lycéen lui adressa un hochement de tête entendu.

Maître Fu posa sa main sur l'épaule de Marinette et plongea son regard dans le sien.

— Rien de tout cela n'est ta faute, chuchota-t-il. Il n'y a pas de victoire sans défaites.

La jeune fille acquiesça et le gardien disparut de sa chambre aussi vite qu'il était apparu.

Adrien se tourna prudemment vers Marinette. Ses yeux fixaient le vide et ses lèvres tremblaient.

— Mari... murmura-t-il en posant ses mains sur ses joues.

Soudain, son regard se releva, s'ancrant dans le sien, et la vue de ses yeux d'un bleu fautif et désespéré lui déchira instantanément le cœur.

— Tout est ma faute.

Sa voix était rauque et chevrotante, coupable et triste, mais elle semblait si convaincue de ce qu'elle avançait qu'Adrien ne savait même plus quoi dire pour lui prouver à quel point elle se trompait.

— Je ne mérite pas d'être Ladybug.

— Ne dis pas ça, Marinette ! déclara Tikki en virevoltant jusque sa porteuse.

Elle regarda son kwami longuement avant de pencher la tête sur le côté et de lui sourire tristement.

— Tu mérites beaucoup mieux, Tikki.

L'intéressée s'apprêta à répliquer mais Adrien fut plus rapide.

— Arrête !

Il haussa le ton, révolté.

— Si seulement tu pouvais te voir comment on te voit tous, Mari. Tu...

Ses pupilles suivirent celles de Marinette et il avait les mains posées sur ses épaules.

— Tu es clairement la personne la plus forte que je connaisse, tu ne lâche jamais prise, tu es tellement déterminée que ça en devient insupportable.

Un léger sourire se forma sur les lèvres de la jeune fille.

— Tu réussis toujours à élaborer des plans incroyables, à me sauver quand je fais le malin — ce qui arrive bien trop souvent — et à supporter mes blagues nulles.

— Elles ne sont pas...

Adrien posa un doigt contre ses lèvres.

— Si, elles le sont.

Marinette éclata de rire et retrouva un instant cette lueur dans ses yeux bleu qui laissèrent couler quelques larmes le long de ses joues.

— Oui, tu as donné les Miraculous au Papillon, oui, il peut potentiellement te contrôler et oui, on est clairement mal barrés. Mais, murmura-t-il en rapprochant son visage du sien, ce n'est pas ta faute.

Il essuya une larme qui roulait sur son visage et rapprocha sa bouche de la sienne, à tel point que son souffle caressait sa peau.

— Dis-le.

Marinette grogna et s'éloigna du jeune homme. Mais ce dernier l'attrapa par le poignet et la rapprocha à nouveau de lui.

— Dis-le, Mari. Ce n'est pas ta faute.

— Mais...

Adrien haussa un sourcil et elle soupira bruyamment.

— Ce n'est pas ma faute, murmura-t-elle.

Il posa ses mains de chaque côté de son visage et caressa doucement ses cheveux avant de rapprocher ses lèvres de son visage. Il les déposa sur son front dans un baiser aussi léger qu'une plume avant de passer ses bras autour d'elle.

— Ce n'est pas ma faute, susurra Marinette en enfouissant sa tête contre son torse.

* * *

_Quelques heures plus tôt..._

Le Papillon sentit son champion perdre une nouvelle fois contre Ladybug et Chat Noir mais ne fut pas frustré, ni énervé, ni découragé. Au contraire, puisqu'il savait que, d'une manière ou d'une autre, cette bataille allait être une victoire pour son camp.

Pour la première fois.

— Le plan a fonctionné, elle est sur le point d'aller redonner les Miraculous.

La voix de son alliée résonnait dans son oreille et il hocha la tête, euphorique.

— Très bien.

Le Papillon ferma les yeux et se concentra, se servant de ce lien fantastique qui l'unissait à Ladybug pour accéder à son esprit. Il s'entraînait à cela depuis des semaines, ayant commencé par prendre possession d'elle durant de très courtes périodes, pas plus d'une seconde ou deux au début.

À vrai dire, il ignorait cette capacité avant de s'en être servi une première fois. Cette union entre eux restait une grande nouveauté pour lui, il en apprenait tous les jours et les raisons de ce lien restaient encore floues, bien que la plus évidente lui était déjà connue.

Il ne pouvait pas faire de mal directement à Chat Noir. Bien que cela lui soit très douloureux à accepter, c'était vrai. Alors, il devait passer par Ladybug. C'était la seule manière d'obtenir les Miraculous.

Toute cette attaque avait été planifiée, cet incendie, ce pouvoir relatif au feu. Il savait que les deux super-héros allaient se précipiter sur les lieux et sauver les otages des flammes. Alors, il avait ordonné à son alliée de rester dans le gymnase, de l'informer de l'avancée de la situation, d'alimenter le feu si besoin. Heureusement, elle avait su se montrer très discrète.

Elle avait relancé l'incendie avant de sortir du bâtiment, et avait assisté à son explosion avec soulagement : tout se déroulait comme prévu. Bien sûr, ce plan restait assez hasardeux, il fallait que ce soit Ladybug qui reste dans le gymnase en flammes, que ses blessures soient assez graves pour être incapable de participer au combat et que, de ce fait, elle et Chat Noir soient obligés de faire appel à des renforts. À d'autres Miraculous. Heureusement pour le Papillon, toutes ces conditions avaient été réunies, lui offrant une magnifique occasion de dérober les bijoux magiques.

Et ce moment était enfin arrivé. Une légère appréhension lui était venue à l'esprit : celle que ce soit Chat Noir qui aille remettre les Miraculous au gardien et non pas Ladybug, mais cette crainte avait vite été écartée.

Le Papillon ouvrit les yeux, regarda autour de lui et apprécia ce qu'il aperçut. Les yeux de Ladybug, à travers lesquels il voyait désormais, lui indiquèrent qu'il était bien en possession de son esprit. Cette sensation était incroyablement exaltante, ce pouvoir infini, cette invincibilité grandiose et euphorisante.

Bientôt, il se retrouva en face de son alliée et lui tendit les Miraculous, le cœur battant. Elle les prit en main, les yeux brillants, avant de disparaître rapidement.

Lorsque Ladybug retrouva le contrôle de son esprit, quelques secondes plus tard, elle était convaincue qu'elle venait de rendre les Miraculous à Maître Fu.

* * *

Les jours passèrent, l'inquiétude d'Adrien et de Marinette grandissait, le plan du Papillon se peaufinait. Le jour de l'an arriva sans que la moindre attaque n'ait éclatée dans la capitale, ce qui ne rendait les deux adolescents que plus anxieux. Le prochain combat allait être rude, c'était une certitude.

Ils passèrent une soirée très agréable avec leurs amis pour fêter la nouvelle année. Tout allait bien autour d'eux, mais cette voix ne cessait jamais de résonner dans leur tête, leur rappelant encore et encore et encore un peu plus que le Papillon pouvait attaquer à tout moment. Cette peur constante les consumait peu à peu, les faisant sursauter à chaque sonnerie de téléphone, à chaque bruit, à chaque cri.

Cela faisait sûrement partie de son plan, de les épuiser, de les affaiblir pour les rendre plus facile à battre le jour J. Mais ils n'étaient pas stupides, et cette terreur quotidienne ne les rendait que plus déterminés à éradiquer celui qui faisait trembler leur ville.

Très vite — trop vite — la rentrée des classes arriva et ils ne s'inquiétèrent que davantage.

— Tout va bien Marinette ? lui demanda un jour Chloé.

La jeune fille la rassura en lui adressant un sourire.

Les deux adolescentes étaient devenues amies avec le temps. Marinette était devenue plus tolérante envers la fille du maire et cette dernière avait grandi, avait cessé de se moquer de tout le monde, tout le temps et avait appris à refouler cette méchanceté qui la caractérisait autrefois. Bien sûr, elle restait Chloé Bourgeois, elle était toujours d'une sincérité phénoménale, drôle par moments, douloureuse a d'autre – la plupart du temps – et motivante parfois. Elle ne serait jamais un modèle de gentillesse ou d'entraide, mais Marinette la considérait comme une personne de confiance, et ne doutait plus du fait qu'elle était devenue une bonne personne.

Elle était loin, vraiment très loin, de se douter, même une seule seconde, que Chloé était devenue la nouvelle alliée du Papillon et qu'elle possédait désormais le Miraculous du Renard.

Et réciproquement, Chloé était à des années lumières de ne serait-ce qu'imaginer Marinette être Ladybug. Elle ne savait absolument pas que celle qui était devenue son amie était en réalité celle qui s'avérait être aujourd'hui son ennemie.

— Et toi, tout va bien ?

Chloé croisa un instant le regard de la jeune fille, ce regard bleu compatissant et apaisant, ce regard qui lui criait qu'elle pouvait se fier à Marinette mais qui lui murmurait d'une voix dangereuse de ne pas lui faire confiance.

La fille du maire secoua la tête et détourna ses yeux des siens avant de lui offrir le même sourire rassurant que la lycéenne lui avait adressé il y a quelques secondes.

Cet instant aurait pu juste être un moment d'égarement et ce combat qui s'était joué dans l'esprit de Chloé aurait pu passer inaperçu.

Seulement, il en fut tout autre.

Parce que lorsque le regard de glace de la jeune fille se plongea dans celui de Marinette, un irrépressible mal de tête s'empara d'elle, envoyant une décharge de douleur dans tout son corps. Cette même souffrance qu'elle avait éprouvé des dizaines de fois, cet étau qui lui serrait le crâne, qui ne pouvait être causé par une seule personne : le Papillon.

Marinette regarda Chloé s'éloigner. Chloé et ses longs cheveux blonds, sa démarche assurée et son maquillage toujours parfait. Chloé et son manque de confiance en elle camouflé sous des couches de sincérité rude. Chloé et son échec en tant que super-héroïne.

« Oh mon dieu » pensa Marinette en se massant les tempes.

Chloé était l'alliée du Papillon.

Elle se mit à courir à travers les couloirs, cherchant désespérément Adrien. Elle était à bout de souffle, le cerveau en feu et les joues rouges. Après ce qui lui sembla être une éternité, elle aperçu enfin le jeune homme, un sourire aux lèvres, en pleine discussion avec une lycéenne dont Marinette ignorait l'identité.

Sans crier gare, elle attrapa son poignet et le tira jusque dans les toilettes – des filles, cette fois-ci.

— Excuse-le, lança-t-elle à l'interlocutrice d'Adrien.

Marinette ferma la porte et se tourna vers lui en croisant les bras.

— Je… commença-t-elle.

— Tu serais pas un peu jalouse ? demanda Adrien, les yeux plissés et les lèvres redressées en un léger sourire.

La jeune fille fronça les sourcils avant de comprendre où il venait en venir.

— Dans tes rêves.

Adrien perdit son sourire et sa mine déconfite aurait probablement provoqué son fou-rire si la situation n'était pas aussi grave.

Marinette regarda autour d'elle, vérifia une énième fois qu'il n'y avait personne dans la pièce et se tourna vers son petit-ami.

— Chloé est l'alliée du Papillon, annonça-t-elle.

Adrien cligna des yeux, stupéfait.

— Attends… Quoi ?

— Je ne saurais pas vraiment t'expliquer… J'en suis juste sûre.

Il baissa le regard vers Marinette, tentant d'accepter ce qu'elle venait de lui annoncer. Savoir que son amie d'enfance était l'alliée de son pire ennemi était difficile – voire impossible – à digérer.

— Et c'est plutôt logique, ajouta-t-elle. Tu te souviens à quel point ça lui tenait à cœur d'être une super-héroïne quand on était en troisième ? Et comment ça a été compliqué pour elle d'accepter qu'elle n'était pas faite pour ça ?

Adrien hocha la tête.

— Elle a tellement changé depuis cette époque, ça me semble tellement… murmura-t-il.

— Impossible ?

Il acquiesça une nouvelle fois, complètement déboussolé par cette nouvelle.

— Je te promets qu'on va la sortir de là, chuchota-t-elle en posant ses mains sur ses bras.

Adrien lui offrit un sourire triste, se demandant ce que le Papillon allait encore lui prendre.

Gabriel Agreste était assis à son bureau, des montagnes de papiers à signer devant lui mais l'esprit à des kilomètres de cette paperasse qui s'accumulait.

Il ne pouvait penser qu'à ce lien qui l'unissait à Ladybug.

Il ne pouvait penser qu'à Émilie.

À ce pouvoir qu'elle possédait, elle aussi. À cette capacité de voir l'avenir qui lui a causé sa perte. À Adrien, qu'elle a laissé derrière elle.

Émilie avait été la porteuse du Miraculous du Paon pendant des années. Bien avant que Gabriel ne fasse sa connaissance. Il se rappelait avec une clarté incroyable ce soir d'été où il avait croisé les yeux verts de cette héroïne. Cette vision ne l'avait plus jamais quitté, la hantant toujours aujourd'hui, des dizaines d'années plus tard.

Elle possédait le Miraculous du Paon dans sa famille depuis des générations, alors, elle n'avait jamais hésité à endosser le rôle de super-héroïne et de défendre la ville contre les menaces quotidiennes. Au début, elle assurait un rôle de gardienne de Paris, qui n'était intimidé par aucun ennemi à la soif de pouvoir.

Mais, au fur à mesure des années, les choses étaient devenues différentes.

Émilie s'était mise à défendre Paris contre une menace bien différente que celle qui faisait aujourd'hui trembler la capitale. Contre le porteur du Miraculous du Scorpion.

C'était une sombre époque, pleine de combats, d'affrontements interminables, sanglants et douloureux, de souffrance et de peur.

La ville était sans arrêt baignée dans une atmosphère inquiétante, tout le monde était sur ses gardes, tout le temps, pour tout. Personne ne pouvait se fier à personne. Et celles dont on était proches s'avéraient le plus souvent bien différentes de ce que l'on croyait.

C'était ce qui était arrivé à Émilie.

Le pouvoir du Miraculous du Scorpion était pour ainsi dire inhumain. Il causait une douleur infernale, si bien que le porteur du bijou magique pouvait contrôler l'esprit de sa victime et lui faire avouer ses plus profonds secrets, ses remords les plus reculés, ses pensées les plus terribles.

Rapidement, la jeune femme avait commencé à avoir des visions, et s'était rendu compte de son don. Comme Marinette, il lui avait fallu un temps d'adaptation, et passant au-delà de tous les échecs, des défaites qui s'accumulaient et de la terreur qui ne faisait que croître, Émilie avait réussi à contrôler son nouveau pouvoir.

L'affrontement final avait enfin eu lieu, plongeant la ville dans un effroi sans précédent. Les habitants s'étaient demandé avec une frayeur qui les paralysait de ce qui adviendrait de la capitale si leur super-héroïne échouait.

Heureusement, ils n'eurent pas à le savoir. Parce qu'Émilie, grâce à son don et à son Miraculous, avait réussi à vaincre le porteur du Miraculous du Scorpion. Le soulagement fut incommensurable, la joie phénoménale, les réjouissances merveilleuses.

Maître Fu connaissait bien Émilie. Elle avait été son apprentie, son élève, même son amie. Ç'avait été ensemble qu'ils avaient sorti Paris des griffes de leur plus grande menace. Ç'avait été ensemble qu'ils avaient compris et dompté le don de voyance de la jeune femme. Et ç'avait été ensemble qu'ils avaient été ignorants sur beaucoup de sujets, sur le fait que manipuler le temps était très dangereux, par exemple.

Mais c'était ce qu'Émilie avait été forcée de faire pour vaincre son ennemi, jouer avec le temps pour le battre. Et elle en avait payé le prix.

Une fois rentrée chez elle auprès de son fils et de son mari après cette rude bataille, Émilie se sentait terriblement affaiblie, incommensurablement fatiguée, mais en paix. Ce fut soulagée et apaisée qu'elle s'était éteinte cette nuit-là.

Gabriel avait été détruit. Le gentil, compréhensif et aimant homme qu'il avait été s'était transformé en une montagne de rage.

Il avait débarqué chez Maître Fu, fou de colère, de chagrin et de vengeance, et avait dérobé le Miraculous du Scorpion, sans que le vieil homme ne puisse rien y faire.

Sans que Gabriel ne puisse jamais l'expliquer, le Miraculous du Scorpion s'était changé, sous ses yeux ébahis, en Miraculous du Papillon lorsqu'il avait pris entre ses mains. Stupéfait, Gabriel avait appris tout le reste dans le grimoire.

Comme le fait que réunir le Miraculous de la création et celui de la destruction entraînait la possibilité de réaliser un vœu.

Et, à cet instant, le Papillon était né.

La mort de la super-héroïne parisienne avait rapidement fait le tour de la ville, laissant ses habitants sous le choc.

Jouer avec l'avenir avait des conséquences, Émilie en avait fait les frais. Mais ce n'avait pas été tout. Les effets des actions de l'ancienne super-héroïne avaient été à double tranchant et avaient commencés à se retourner contre les habitants. Le temps n'avait plus aucun sens, s'écoulant parfois à une vitesse phénoménale, parfois très lentement, parfois pas du tout.

Maître Fu, conscient de ses fautes – d'avoir fait confiance à Gabriel et de ne pas s'être montré suffisamment prudent concernant le pouvoir d'Emilie – avait été forcé de réparer ses erreurs de la seule manière qu'un gardien pouvait le faire : en effaçant la mémoire.

C'était une compétence propre aux Maîtres des Miraculous qui assurait le maintien de l'équilibre lors de fautes telles que celles-ci. Alors, les souvenirs de cette sombre et terrible période avaient été effacés de la mémoire des parisiens, qui ne se rappelaient aujourd'hui plus le Miraculous du Scorpion, ni l'héroïne aux cheveux blonds et aux yeux verts.

Pour eux, Émilie Agreste était portée disparue, et personne n'avait aucune idée de l'identité du Papillon. À commencer par Maître Fu, dont la mémoire avait elle aussi été effacée.

L'équilibre devait être préservé, même du côté des gardiens. Personne ne devait se souvenir. Bien sûr, le vieil homme avait quelques réminiscences en tête, comme le fait qu'il avait commis cette erreur incommensurable et que jouer avec le temps était probablement la plus dangereuse des choses. Maître Fu savait également qu'Émilie Agreste avait été une super-héroïne, étant donné qu'il la connaissait avant la catastrophe.

Mais c'était tout.

Gabriel, de son côté, avait gardé quelques souvenirs également, il se rappelait ce soir d'été, des pouvoirs d'Émilie, mais d'une manière assez floue.

La seule chose qui restait intacte dans son esprit était cette rage, cette soif de vengeance et ce devoir envers Émilie, ce devoir de la ramener auprès de lui.

Quelques jours plus tard, en fin d'après-midi, alors que Paris était enveloppé sous un manteau crépusculaire grisâtre, le combat faisait rage.

La pluie tombait en rafale sur la capitale et Ladybug se battait comme elle ne l'avait jamais fait. Chaque seconde était plus rude que la précédente, chaque coup de pied plus puissant, chaque saut plus périlleux. Animée par une détermination qui faisait pulser son sang à travers ses veines, qui faisait battre son cœur à une vitesse phénoménale et qui vivifiait chaque nerf, chaque muscle et chaque réflexe, Ladybug était tout bonnement inarrêtable.

Chat Noir, de son côté, n'était pas en reste. Il bondissait comme le félin à qui il empruntait le nom, avec toujours plus de vivacité, de force et de rapidité.

Il était temps que tout cela prenne fin.

Leur ennemi du jour n'était pas pire que ceux qu'ils avaient déjà connus, mais une menace supplémentaire rendait ce combat beaucoup plus délicat.

Aujourd'hui, Chloé était en possession du Miraculous du Renard, et se battait aux côtés du Papillon.

Heureusement – heureusement ? – les deux héros connaissaient l'étendue de son pouvoir et savaient qu'elle pouvait évoquer une illusion. Alors, ils étaient prudents, protégeaient leurs arrières, ne se laissaient pas berner.

Seulement, ils se rendirent bien vite compte de leur erreur.

Sans préambule, le super-vilain se servit de son redoutable pouvoir et fit dégringoler un immeuble droit sur eux. De l'autre côté, un autre gratte-ciel s'effondrait, se rapprochant dangereusement de Ladybug et Chat Noir.

L'un des deux était forcément une illusion.

Et elle avait forcément été causée par la porteuse du Miraculous du Renard.

N'est-ce pas ?

Alors, ils foncèrent dans cette direction, dans le bâtiment détruit par Chloé et non pas par le super-vilain. Ils s'attendirent à voir cet immeuble se désintégrer, signe qu'il n'était rien d'autre qu'une illusion.

Mais les choses ne se passèrent pas du tout comme ils l'avaient prévu.

— Cataclysme ! hurla Chat Noir.

Les tonnes de béton se désagrégèrent en poudre noir alors que Ladybug tourna la tête vers son coéquipier, le souffle court.

Le cœur battant, ils se regardèrent une seconde, rien qu'une seconde. Mais ce laps de temps suffit à tout faire basculer.

Le super-vilain semblait avoir le pouvoir de contrôler les matériaux. Alors, durant cette seconde d'inattention, il fit voler des blocs de béton, des pylônes et tout un tas d'autres décombres de leur affrontement jusqu'à ce qu'ils se retrouvent au-dessus des deux super-héros.

Lorsqu'ils se rendirent compte de la situation, courir était inutile.

Leurs yeux se rencontrèrent dans une œillade terrorisée mais résolue. Le regard qu'ils partageaient valait tout ce qu'ils ne pouvaient pas, tout ce qu'ils n'avaient pas le temps de dire tout haut.

Ils savaient ce qu'ils avaient à faire.

Alors, ils attendirent le dernier moment, l'instant où le super-vilain lâcha cette quantité astronomique de ruines sur eux avant de sauter du bâtiment où ils se trouvaient. Bâtiment qui était haut de plusieurs dizaines de mètres.

Seulement, les débris ne rencontrèrent jamais le sommet de l'immeuble où ils se trouvaient. Au lieu de ça, ils se désintégrèrent sous le sourire maléfique de leurs ennemis.

C'était une illusion.

De chaque côté du gratte-ciel, Ladybug et Chat Noir étaient élancés dans le vide. Le protecteur de Paris utilisa son bâton pour se téléporter aussi loin du champ de bataille que possible.

Mais ça ne se passa pas de la même manière pour Ladybug. Cette dernière tenta de lancer son yo-yo pour se sortir de la poussière des décombres et des blocs de pierre qui menaçaient de lui tomber dessus. Sans succès.

Son adversaire se retourna contre elle, soulevant des tonnes et des tonnes d'éboulis et de gravats. Ladybug était prise au piège. L'alliée du Papillon, ayant déjà utilisé son pouvoir, pouvait cependant toujours se battre, et ne lésinait pas sur les moyens pour garder l'héroïne de la capitale là où elle était.

Chat Noir aperçu la scène en écarquillant les yeux. Sans réfléchir, il courut, sauta, encore et toujours plus vite.

Tout se passa si vite.

Il asséna un coup de pied à Chloé – qu'elle soit son amie depuis toujours ou non ne lui importait que très peu à cet instant – qui fut déstabilisée pendant quelques secondes. Il eut tout juste le temps d'attraper Ladybug par la taille au moment même où le super-vilain lâchait les ruines des immeubles sur elle.

Il la poussa loin, très loin, lui évitant de se faire écraser par ces tonnes de béton.

— Chat Noir ! hurla-t-elle lorsque les décombres s'effondrèrent sur lui.

Sa voix se brisa dans un sanglot tandis qu'elle se précipita sur ces blocs de pierre. Elle ne se préoccupa pas de ses adversaires, qui, eux aussi étaient sous le choc, puisque le Papillon leur avait bien indiqué de se concentrer sur Ladybug, et sur Ladybug uniquement.

Cette dernière, les yeux remplis de larmes et le corps tremblant souleva un à un les débris, s'aida de son yo-yo, de ses bras, de n'importe quoi.

Après un laps de temps qu'elle savait beaucoup trop long, elle réussit à extraire Chat Noir de ce cimetière de béton. Ses cheveux rougis par le sang étaient recouverts de poussière, son visage était d'une blancheur de craie et une plaie sur le côté de son crâne saignait abondamment, dégoulinant sur sa tempe.

Ladybug posa la tête de son coéquipier sur ses jambes et lutta contre elle-même pour ne pas se laisser submerger par la panique. Elle faisait ce qu'elle pouvait, ce qui ne se résumait pas à grand-chose puisqu'elle n'avait absolument rien pour le soigner.

Au moment où elle allait utiliser son Lucky Charm, Chat Noir ouvrit ses grands yeux verts, qui ressortaient terriblement sur son visage blanc.

— Chaton… murmura-t-elle.

L'interpellé lui offrit le meilleur sourire qu'il put.

— Tu vas t'en sortir, d'accord ? Je vais utiliser mon pouvoir et tout réparer et…

— Tout va bien se passer, chuchota-t-il.

Sa voix était rauque et essoufflée, sa respiration lente et bruyante.

— Reste avec moi ! hurla-t-elle alors que ses yeux se fermèrent.

Chat Noir rouvrit les paupières un instant avant de doucement lever la main vers le visage de Ladybug. Il caressa tendrement sa joue, laissant une trace de sang sur sa peau.

— C'est… C'est ici qu'on s'est rencontrés, susurra-t-il difficilement.

Ladybug leva la tête et regarda ce qu'il restait de l'endroit où ils se trouvaient. Un sourire triste se forma sur ses lèvres lorsqu'elle se rendit compte qu'en effet, ils étaient bien là où elle avait rencontré Chat Noir la première fois.

— Tu…

Sa voix se coupa lorsqu'elle regarda à nouveau son coéquipier. Ses yeux étaient fermés et un filet de sang s'échappait de sa bouche entrouverte.

— Chaton ?

Son cœur se mit à cogner tellement fort contre sa cage thoracique que, bientôt, le seul bruit qu'elle entendait était son sang qui pulsait dans ses tempes.

— Réveille-toi !

Elle hurla, le secoua, cria encore avant de fondre en larmes.

La douleur qui lui déchirait le cœur était si intense qu'elle crut mourir, elle aussi.

* * *

Quel chapitre ! Je suis moi-même sous le choc de ce qu'il se passe aha :)

Concernant toute l'histoire d'Émilie, je suis consciente qu'il y a beaucoup d'incohérences par rapport à la série, et j'en suis désolée. J'espère que toute cette histoire vous plait quand même, et que le Miraculous du Scorpion vous a intrigué ! Bien sûr, il y aura d'autres explications, sur pourquoi le Miraculous s'est transformé en celui du Papillon, sur son porteur, et un tas d'autres choses !

J'espère que la dernière scène vous a plu (enfin, tout est relatif) aussi :)

Vous êtes obligés laisser une review, je veux absolument savoir ce que vous en avez pensé !

Bonne fin de soirée à tous !


	19. Chapitre 19

Hello ! Voici le dix-neuvième (et pas des moindres) chapitre :)

**Réponses aux reviews :**

**Krokmou du 13** : merci beaucoup ! J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira :)

**Lilie58** : ta review m'a fait beaucoup rire aha, (je n'ai même pas un peu honte :p) et pour le Miraculous du Scorpion, l'idée m'est venue de nulle part, en plus je suis Scorpion, mais en y pensant je trouverait ça intéressant de faire les miraculous de chaque signe astrologique, mais je ne m'y connais pas assez pour me lancer dans quelque chose comme ça aha :)

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Marinette se réveilla dans un sursaut terrible. Elle regarda autour d'elle, la vision floutée par les larmes qui encombraient ses yeux, et fronça les sourcils en constatant qu'elle était dans la chambre d'Adrien.

— Mari ? appela ce dernier d'une voix endormie.

Sa main était encore posée sur sa taille et il se frottait les paupières.

— Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda-t-il en commençant à s'inquiéter face à la détresse de la jeune fille.

Le souffle de Marinette était entrecoupé à chaque inspiration, sa gorge était tellement sèche que c'en était douloureux et ses poumons lui brûlaient, ayant désespérément besoin d'air. Ses cheveux noirs étaient collés à son visage recouvert de sueur et son cœur battait sans ménagement contre sa cage thoracique.

Elle posa finalement ses yeux sur Adrien et un sanglot s'échappa de sa bouche à la vision du jeune homme.

Il était en vie.

Marinette se jeta littéralement sur lui, le serrant si fort dans ses bras qu'elle lui coupa la respiration. Son corps entier tremblait comme une feuille et des larmes coulaient sur ses joues désormais trempées.

Adrien ne put que passer ses bras autour d'elle, complètement perdu, et surtout très inquiet pour Marinette.

— Je suis là, murmura-t-il dans le creux de son oreille.

Ses sanglots ne firent que s'intensifier. Elle avait eu _tellement_, tellement peur.

Dehors, une pluie torrentielle dégringolait dans les rues de Paris, battant contre les fenêtres de la chambre d'Adrien. La nuit était déjà bien entamée et le tonnerre faisait désormais rage dans la capitale, résonnant dans la pièce, le contraste entre le réconfort qu'Adrien apportait à Marinette et les airs apocalyptiques qui se jouaient à l'extérieur était saisissant.

— Tu veux en parler ? demanda finalement le jeune homme.

Marinette était recroquevillée contre lui, la tête posée contre son torse, toujours agitée par de légers sanglots silencieux. Les larmes ne s'arrêtaient pas de couler mais sa respiration se régularisait, peu à peu.

Elle ouvrit la bouche et, d'un ton faible et enroué, expliqua à Adrien.

— J'ai rêvé d'un combat et…

Sa voix se brisa.

Adrien la serra à nouveau dans ses bras en passant doucement la main dans ses cheveux.

— J'ai… Tu étais… Tu étais mort.

Le dire à voix haute lui déchira à nouveau le cœur, lui renvoyant des images de ces ruines qui s'étaient effondrées sur Chat Noir, de ses yeux qui s'étaient fermés à jamais, de son sourire qui s'était éteint pour toujours.

Marinette étouffa un nouveau sanglot mais ses pleurs s'accentuèrent de nouveau.

— Hé, murmura-t-il.

Il tourna son corps vers elle, de sorte que leurs visages ne soient qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre.

— Je suis avec toi, rien n'était réel, je te le promets.

Il plongea ses yeux verts plein de vie dans ceux de Marinette qui s'apparentaient à un océan de larmes. Son visage était déformé par une inquiétude sans précédent.

Marinette secoua la tête.

— Tu ne peux rien promettre. C'était peut-être une vision, Adrien.

Sa voix était toujours chevrotante, débordante de tristesse. Le concerné passa ses doigts contre son visage, replaçant tendrement une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille.

— L'avenir est incertain, c'est ce que Maître Fu a dit, Mari. Et si c'était une vision, tu te serais réveillée à l'endroit du combat, et aux dernières nouvelles, il n'a pas eu lieu dans ma chambre.

Un sourire – à peine visible – passa sur les lèvres de la jeune fille.

— C'est probablement le Papillon qui essaie de te déstabiliser, encore.

— Tu es juste à côté de moi, c'est impossible.

— Alors c'était juste un rêve.

Marinette le regarda un instant, essuya les larmes qui perlaient au coin de son œil et se tourna sur son dos, les yeux rivés au plafond.

— Ce n'est même pas le fond du problème.

Adrien se redressa, s'appuyant sur son coude et regarda le visage préoccupé de sa petite-amie.

— Alors c'est quoi ?

Elle secoua la tête, les lèvres tremblantes.

— Tu… tu es mort dans mes bras, Adrien. Que ce soit réel ou pas, que ce soit une prédiction ou pas, c'est arrivé.

Marinette tourna son visage, rencontrant ses yeux assombris par la nuit.

— Je connais ce sentiment, murmura-t-il. Ça passera.

— Non, tu ne comprends pas.

La jeune fille se redressa brusquement, la respiration s'accélérant à nouveau.

— Tu es mort dans mes bras. Dans _mes_ bras !

Ses yeux se remplirent de larmes une nouvelle fois, troublant sa vision.

— Tu m'as fait t'aimer ! sanglota-t-elle. Tu m'as fait t'aimer _deux fois _et après tu viens mourir dans _mes_ bras !

Bientôt, les mots furent remplacés par des pleurs et la colère remplacée par la peur. Marinette était terrorisée à l'idée de le perdre.

Et cet aperçu de la vie sans lui ne faisait que conforter cette idée.

Elle se laissa bercer par les paroles et par les gestes réconfortants – si on partait du principe qu'elle pouvait être réconfortée – d'Adrien.

Recroquevillée contre son torse, positionnée entre ses jambes et la tête posée contre sa poitrine, elle essaya de réguler son souffle, de calmer et son cœur et de détendre son esprit. Il fallait qu'elle arrête de se focaliser sur les possibilités de l'avenir, sur ses peurs du futur et qu'elle se concentre sur l'instant présent.

Parce que, là, tout de suite, Adrien allait bien, il n'y avait aucun combat en vue et personne n'était en danger de mort.

Là, tout de suite, tout allait bien.

Se raccrochant à cette idée, Marinette releva le visage vers Adrien qui plongea automatiquement son regard dans le sien. Ses yeux étaient débordants de tourments et il passa doucement sa main sur sa joue, caressant sa peau avec son pouce.

— Ça va mieux ?

Marinette hocha la tête, posa ses doigts contre ceux d'Adrien et rapprocha doucement son visage du sien. Seulement, le jeune homme attrapa doucement son poignet et regarda sa paume avec inquiétude. Elle fronça les sourcils et suivit le regard d'Adrien.

— Oh, murmura-t-elle.

Sa peau était recouverte de sang séché, et quatre arcs de cercles s'y dessinaient. Ses ongles s'étaient enfoncés dans sa paume pendant son rêve – ou quoi qu'il puisse être – lui déchirant l'épiderme au passage.

— Viens, on va nettoyer tout ça.

Adrien retira la couette de leurs corps et se dirigea vers la salle de bain, Marinette sur ses talons. Lorsque celle dernière arriva dans la pièce, son reflet lui fit un choc. Ses yeux étaient gonflés et d'une rougeur phénoménale tandis que ses cheveux étaient trempés. Le tee-shirt – gris, évidemment – qu'elle portait était tâché de sueur qui dégoulinait jusqu'en bas de son dos.

Adrien attrapa un gant de toilette et l'humidifia avant de l'appliquer doucement sur la paume de Marinette. Cette dernière grimaça légèrement, le regard rivé sur le visage d'Adrien, sur cette mèche de cheveux qui tombait sur son front et sur ces yeux verts concentrés.

— C'est pas très profond, dit-il en attrapant son autre main.

Face au silence de la jeune fille, il releva son regard vers elle et constata qu'elle le fixait. Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres lorsque les joues de Marinette prirent une teinte légèrement rosée et il passa le gant de toilette sous l'eau pour le rincer.

— Je… Je vais prendre une douche…

Adrien s'avança, réduisant l'espace entre eux, et elle déglutit difficilement.

— Je te rejoins… a-après.

Il hocha la tête, un air toujours espiègle dessiné sur son visage – même si l'inquiétude n'était pas très loin – avant de sortir de la salle de bain.

Marinette laissa ses poumons se remplir d'oxygène, ne s'étant pas rendue compte qu'elle retenait sa respiration. Elle retira son tee-shirt trempé et se glissa sous un filet d'eau froide.

La douche d'Adrien était gigantesque, ce qui changeait de chez elle. Marinette ferma les yeux et se relaxa, se débarrassant de toutes ces visions de sang, d'écroulements et de souffrance qui lui martyrisaient le cerveau.

Ce fut détendue et revigorée que Marinette sortit de la douche. Elle n'avait plus l'impression d'avoir combattu pendant des heures et la sensation du sang de Chat Noir sur ses mains avait disparu. Sa température était redescendue – enfin, autant qu'elle le pouvait avec Adrien dans la pièce d'à côté – et ses cheveux n'étaient plus collés sur son visage transpirant.

Marinette chercha quelque chose à enfiler mais ne put trouver qu'un pyjama qu'elle avait mit là il y a des semaines.

À force de passer leurs nuits l'un chez l'autre, Adrien avait laissé quelques affaires chez Marinette et cette dernière avait fait la même chose chez lui.

Elle attrapa le pyjama et le fit passer entre ses mains, un sourire au coin des lèvres. Il s'agissait d'un short et d'un débardeur noirs, en satin, agrémentés d'une légère dentelle aux extrémités. Adrien l'avait déniché dans la chambre de Marinette et l'avait gentiment taquiné.

Et il s'était retrouvé ici. Et il était désormais entre ses mains.

Le destin faisait tout de même bien les choses.

La lycéenne l'enfila finalement, appréciant le contact du tissu doux et fin contre sa peau. Ses cheveux mouillés tombaient jusqu'en bas de son dos et le haut de ses joues était légèrement rougi.

Elle sortit finalement de la salle de bain, accueillie par une intense œillade de la part d'Adrien. La bouche entrouverte, il arrêta immédiatement de pianoter sur son téléphone avant de secouer la tête, lui offrant un sourire, tentant de masquer son trouble.

Marinette réprima un gloussement et s'allongea à côté de lui, le menton posé sur son épaule.

— Tu veux dormir ? demanda-t-il d'une voix rauque.

— Non… répondit-elle sur le même ton.

— Tu veux parler ? murmura-t-il, le regard intense.

— Non.

Adrien haussa un sourcil et Marinette rapprocha ses lèvres des siennes.

— Tu veux…

Elle ne lui laissa pas le temps de finir sa phrase puisqu'elle plaqua sa bouche contre la sienne dans un baiser brûlant.

Adrien soupira et caressa sa taille de ses mains, rapprochant Marinette de lui jusqu'à ce que leurs bassins soient collés. Dans un gémissement, elle se redressa et se mit à califourchon sur ses cuisses, une chaleur désormais familière se mettant à pulser dans son bas-ventre.

Les doigts d'Adrien coururent sur sa peau, descendirent légèrement sous le tissu de son short, remontèrent jusqu'à ses côtés, caressèrent son ventre et glissèrent le long de son dos.

Marinette intensifia le baiser, glissant sa langue contre la sienne, mordillant ses lèvres. Son bassin rentra en contact avec le sien dans une délicieuse friction, ce qui raffermit la prise d'Adrien sur ses hanches.

Ils n'étaient jamais allés plus loin que les barrières qu'ils avaient franchis le soir du bal, et le matin suivant. Des séances de baisers un peu trop enflammés pour ne pas en vouloir plus, des caresses un peu trop appuyées pour être innocentes et des regards un peu trop intenses pour être anodins, il y en avait eu des tas, mais rien de plus.

Ils étaient toujours stoppés dans leurs ébats par un coup de téléphone, une alerte akuma, une séance photo ou un cours de chinois. Parfois, Marinette se sentait soulagée, se demandant si elle n'allait pas se consumer sur place s'ils allaient plus loin, mais la plupart du temps, elle était juste frustrée. Très frustrée. _Trop_ frustrée.

Alors, toute cette insatisfaction refoulée se manifesta aujourd'hui en un désir insatiable, tellement nourri ces derniers temps qu'il était sur le point d'exploser.

Adrien était à peu près dans le même – pour ne pas dire dans un pire – état. Il fantasmait sur Ladybug depuis des lustres et rêvait de Marinette depuis des années.

Sa respiration se coupa lorsque la jeune fille attrapa le bas de son tee-shirt. Elle décolla doucement sa bouche de la sienne et lui demanda d'un regard son accord. Adrien hocha vigoureusement la tête, et, un sourire amusé sur les lèvres, elle retira le vêtement, l'envoyant à l'autre bout de la pièce.

Ce n'était pas – c'était même loin d'être – la première fois qu'elle le voyait torse-nu. Mais à cet instant, tout semblait beaucoup plus réel.

Ils se surprirent à sentir une bouffée de crainte les gagner un instant, mais cette appréhension ne fut que de courte durée, très vite remplacée par une vague de passion au moment où ils rencontrèrent le regard de l'autre.

Leurs lèvres fondirent désespérément les unes sur les autres et les mains de Marinette commencèrent à survoler le torse d'Adrien, frôlant son corps, électrifiant sa peau. Petit à petit, ses doigts prirent plus d'assurance et se mirent à caresser son ventre, faisant frissonner Adrien.

Sa main s'enfuit sous le jogging qu'il portait, remonta sur ses abdominaux, redescendit à nouveau. Un sourire se forma sur le visage de Marinette quand elle sentit son partenaire soupirer à travers le baiser, et, rompant l'union de leurs lèvres pour laisser ses poumons se remplir d'air, elle plongea son regard dans le sien.

Leurs yeux, ancrés les uns dans les autres, suffirent à faire frémir l'autre.

Marinette frôla les lèvres d'Adrien des siennes sans réellement les toucher, laissant ses doigts défaire le nœud de son pantalon, y passant beaucoup plus de temps que nécessaire. Un grognement s'échappa de la bouche du jeune homme et, bientôt, le jogging subit le même sort que le tee-shirt quelques minutes plus tôt.

Ses doigts retracèrent le même chemin, coururent sous la dernière pièce de tissu restante, se hissèrent à nouveau sur son ventre, et, alors qu'un son guttural s'échappa de la bouche d'Adrien, qui s'apprêtait à exprimer sa frustration et la torture qu'elle était en train de lui faire vivre à voix haute, Marinette posa sa main contre la zone la plus sensible de son corps.

Il émit un bruit à mi-chemin entre le gémissement et le ronronnement et laissa tomber sa tête contre le matelas, les paupières à moitié closes, la peau en feu.

Marinette se crispa alors, ce qu'Adrien sentit aussitôt. Il se redressa, l'interrogeant d'un regard.

— C'est que… je…

Sa voix était chevrotante, terriblement rauque, ce qui finit d'achever le jeune homme.

— Tu n'es pas obligée de faire quoi que ce soit, Mari, murmura-t-il.

— C'est pas ça, c'est que… J'ai jamais fait _ça_ avant… Je sais pas comment…

— Oh.

Les joues de Marinette se voilèrent de rouge et un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres d'Adrien. Il déposa un baiser derrière son oreille, la faisant frissonner de désir et posa sa main contre la sienne.

Il guida ses mouvements, lentement d'abord, plus assurément ensuite. Finalement, il retira sa main, se laissant à nouveau tomber contre le matelas, le souffle court, les idées floues, les nerfs à vif. Les grognements rauques et pénétrants qui sortirent de la gorge d'Adrien ne firent qu'alimenter l'incendie qui se propageait dans les veines de Marinette.

Elle laissa son instinct diriger ses va-et-vient, consumée par la sensation de la peau douce et chaude d'Adrien entre ses doigts, par le plaisir qu'elle lui procurait, par son corps tout entier.

— Oh mon dieu, murmura-t-il.

— Tu peux m'appeler Mari…

Adrien s'esclaffa mais son rire fut vite remplacé par un hoquet de surprise lorsque les lèvres de Marinette se déposèrent sur son aine, à quelques millimètres de sa main. Une vague de bien-être le submergea à nouveau, l'engloutit presque dans ses abysses mais il posa une nouvelle fois sa main contre celle de sa petite-amie. Son regard, désormais plongé dans le sien, était assombri par le désir, son torse se soulevait rapidement, à la vitesse de sa respiration erratique, sa bouche était entrouverte et une légère couche de sueur recouvrait son front, faisant tomber quelques mèches dorées devant ses yeux.

Il fondit sur elle, appuya ses lèvres contre la sienne dans un baiser urgent et dévorant. Le contact de ses cheveux froids et humides contre sa peau brûlante le fit frissonner et l'odeur de vanille qui s'en échappait le fit soupirer contre sa bouche.

Soudain, Marinette se retrouva le dos contre le matelas, les mains au-dessus de sa tête et le souffle coupé.

Maintenant ses poignets, Adrien lui offrit un espiègle sourire. À bout, sa partenaire roula son bassin contre le sien dans une longue et désespérée friction. Les lèvres du jeune homme ne se redressèrent que plus – ce qui ne rassurait pas Marinette – et il lui adressa un ultime clin d'œil avant d'entamer la descente de sa bouche le long de son corps.

D'une main, il descendit la bretelle de son débardeur, laissant courir sa langue sur son épaule, parsemant sa peau de baisers mouillés. Il dévala son buste de ses lèvres, attrapant doucement son pyjama, le remontant délicatement le long de son ventre.

Marinette, à bout de souffle, attrapa la pièce de tissu et la retira en un clin d'œil. Un énorme sourire illuminant son visage, Adrien secoua la tête et posa sa bouche contre son sternum, relâchant les poignets de Marinette qui enfouit ses mains dans les cheveux du jeune homme. Après avoir déposé des dizaines de baisers – au moins – contre sa poitrine, il laissa cascader ses lèvres jusqu'à son bas-ventre, sentant la respiration de sa petite-amie s'accélérer.

Les doigts de Marinette se crispèrent dans ses mèches blondes tandis que les siens caressèrent doucement ses jambes, déviant de plus en plus vers l'intérieur de ses cuisses.

Sans le vouloir, elle se cambra davantage contre lui. Adrien sentit un nouvel incendie se propager dans son entrejambe et il attrapa finalement le bas de pyjama de Marinette, le descendant lentement jusqu'à ses chevilles. La lycéenne prit le relais et, en un rien de temps, le short se retrouva sur le sol.

Les mains posées contre le haut des cuisses de sa partenaire, Adrien attrapa entre ses dents le dernier morceau de tissu qui la recouvrait encore et, murmurant des paroles incompréhensibles, Marinette se redressa légèrement et, elle crut un instant qu'elle était au paradis.

La vision qui s'affichait devant ses yeux était irréelle. Adrien se tenait la tête entre ses jambes, les mains contre ses hanches, ses longs doigts fins caressant doucement sa peau, ses longs doigts fins qui portaient cette bague, cette bague qui lui rappelait que ce n'était pas seulement Adrien mais aussi Chat Noir devant lequel elle se mettait à nue.

Bientôt, son sous-vêtement subit le même sort que les autres vêtements et, dans un soupir d'impatience et d'appréhension à la fois, Marinette laissa sa tête retomber contre l'oreiller. Un gémissement – beaucoup plus fort que les autres – retentit dans la pièce lorsqu'Adrien posa ses lèvres sur l'intérieur de ses cuisses.

Marinette se mordit les lèvres presque jusqu'au sang et enfonça ses ongles dans le dos du jeune homme dont la langue remonta jusque son bas-ventre, entoura sa poitrine de ses lèvres, léchant et mordillant la peau douce et sucrée de sa petite-amie.

— Mari ? chuchota-t-il tout contre elle en laissant ses doigts courir contre elle.

La concernée ouvrit ses yeux à demi, le regard brûlant.

— Je n'ai jamais fait _ça_ avant, moi non plus.

Un sourire sincère et amusé se dessina sur le visage de Marinette qui descendit une main le long de son corps, rejoignant celle d'Adrien.

Tout comme il avait fait avec elle, elle le guida dans ses mouvements, lui montrant où, comment et quoi faire. Bientôt, elle laissa ses doigts caresser son poignet avant de s'emparer du drap en dessous d'elle, le serrant dans sa paume.

Le mélange de ses lèvres et de ses mains contre les zones les plus sensibles et réactives de son corps était un volcan de plaisir prêt à exploser.

— Adrien… soupira-t-elle en arquant son corps.

L'intéressé sentit une bouffée de chaleur l'envahir en entendant son nom sortir des lèvres de la jeune fille. Cette dernière, à bout de souffle et de patience, en voulait plus.

Désespérément _plus_.

Et rapidement.

Marinette posa ses mains sur les joues d'Adrien et plongea son regard dans le sien. Son regard tellement intense, tellement bleu et tellement désireux qu'il suffit à les emprisonner dans un baiser dont la passion dépassait de loin tous ceux qu'ils avaient déjà partagés – et ce n'était pas peu dire.

Les mains du jeune homme quittèrent son entrejambe pour emprisonner sa taille, tandis que celles de Marinette attrapèrent son sous vêtement – seule pièce de tissu qui séparait encore leurs bassins – avant de le descendre le long de ses cuisses.

Adrien décolla doucement ses lèvres des siennes, posa son front contre le sien et emprisonna ses yeux dans les siens. Leur respiration était erratique, leur cœur battait sans ménagement contre leur cage thoracique et leur bas-ventre était consumé par un désir qui devenait presque douloureux.

Il se redressa légèrement et laissa ses pupilles observer le visage de Marinette qui ne lui avait jamais parue aussi belle – ce qui, encore une fois, n'était pas peu dire. Ses longs cheveux noirs retombaient sur l'oreiller, formant un halo autour de son visage animé par l'envie. Ses lèvres, roses et pulpeuses, étaient légèrement entrouvertes et les jolies taches de rousseur qui couraient le long de son nez achevèrent de faire fondre son cœur. Sans oublier le collier qu'il lui avait offert qui reposait contre son sternum, se soulevant au rythme de son souffle.

Ses yeux rencontrèrent à nouveau les siens et Marinette se mordilla les lèvres avant de passer ses bras autour de son cou. Sans jamais rompre le contact visuel, elle se cambra légèrement contre lui, entamant une lente friction entre leurs bassins désormais nus.

Un gémissement s'échappa de la gorge d'Adrien qui resserra son emprise au niveau de sa taille, enfonçant ses ongles dans sa peau. Tremblant, transpirant et à bout de souffle, il n'en pouvait plus.

— Tu as un…

Marinette n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'il tendit la main jusqu'à sa table de nuit, attrapant rapidement un préservatif. La jeune fille mordilla sa lèvre inférieure et attrapa la protection. Adrien haussa un sourcil en souriant avant de grogner contre sa peau lorsqu'elle descendit ses mains jusqu'à son entrejambe.

Finalement, elle ancra son regard dans les yeux verts d'Adrien et posa ses paumes contre ses joues, écrasant ses lèvres contre les siennes.

— T'es prête ? demanda-t-il entre deux baisers.

— Plus que prête. Et toi ? répondit-elle en passant ses mains dans ses cheveux.

Il se fendit d'un énième sourire avant d'hocher la tête.

— Je t'aime, murmura-t-elle.

Adrien sentit son cœur se gonfler d'amour et posa à nouveau sa bouche contre la sienne. Lorsque Marinette cogna à nouveau son bassin contre le sien, il se positionna entre ses jambes et se laissa doucement – _très_ doucement – aller en elle.

Elle rompit l'union de leurs lèvres et ferma les yeux. Une grimace de douleur déforma un instant son visage. Adrien stoppa tout mouvement, lui laissant le temps de s'adapter à la sensation. Sensation qui semblait assez étrange à Marinette, mais étrangement agréable. Le fait d'être unie à ce point avec celui qui était tout pour elle était indescriptible.

Adrien, de son côté, semblait avoir atteint les portes du paradis. Ne faire qu'un – littéralement – avec sa partenaire, sa Lady, sa meilleure amie, celle dont il était fou amoureux le comblait de bonheur.

Finalement, Marinette rouvrit les yeux.

— Ça va ?

Elle le rassura en acquiesçant d'un mouvement de tête et émit un léger coup de bassin qui les fit tout les deux soupirer de satisfaction.

Finalement, Adrien posa ses mains sur ses hanches et entama des mouvements plus distincts, qui se firent de plus en plus appuyés, de plus en plus rapides. Cette bulle de plaisir grossissait de plus en plus dans son corps, prête à exploser à chaque nouvelle seconde.

Marinette, animée d'un nouvel élan de désir, inversa leurs positions, plaquant Adrien contre le matelas en se redressant. Le jeune homme eut le souffle coupé et un large sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres. Sa petite-amie lui rendit au centuple et attrapa ses mains, les posant sur sa taille, les faisant doucement remonter jusqu'à sa poitrine avant de les poser franchement contre ses seins.

Leur regard ne cessa d'admirer celui de l'autre, d'une manière tellement intense qu'ils semblaient également ne faire qu'un avec leurs yeux.

Une image s'insinua dans l'esprit de Marinette.

— C'est… c'est comme dans mon rêve, murmura-t-elle.

Adrien laissa ses doigts courir jusqu'en bas de son dos, se posant tendrement contre ses fesses, la rapprochant davantage – si c'était possible – de lui.

— Alors c'était une vision, susurra-t-il d'une voix rauque.

Les yeux de Marinette balayèrent un instant le corps d'Adrien, admirant la lueur verte de ses iris, le reflet doré de ses cheveux, sa peau hâlée, ses muscles dessinés, et la légère cicatrice qui était dessinée sur son épaule. Passant doucement sa main contre cette ancienne blessure, la jeune fille se rendit compte par quoi ils étaient passés ces derniers mois, et de ce qu'il leur restait encore à surmonter.

Cet instant était à eux, c'était un moment privilégié, une nuit hors du temps qu'ils devaient savourer pleinement.

Alliant ses gestes à ses pensées, Marinette posa ses mains contre son torse et se mouva à nouveau contre le bassin d'Adrien, terrassée par les sensations qui s'offraient à elle.

Adrien intensifia la prise de ses mains et sentit le feu brûler dans ses veines face à la vision de sa petite-amie au-dessus de lui.

Leurs souffles s'accélérèrent, leurs mouvements se firent plus brouillons, plus pressés, toujours plus désireux, et les gémissements qui s'évadaient de leur bouche n'était plus retenus.

Au bord du précipice, Adrien plaqua Marinette contre le matelas, accentuant à nouveau le rythme de ses va-et-vient et laissant tomber son front contre son épaule.

Finalement, au bout de ce qu'il leur semblait être des heures ou uniquement quelques secondes, Adrien laissa retomber son corps contre celui de la jeune fille, terrassé par une vague de plaisir qui emporta tout – raison, pensées cohérentes – sur son passage.

Le souffle bruyant et saccadé, les deux adolescents se regardèrent un instant, à court de mots pour exprimer ce qu'ils ressentaient.

Adrien posa sa tête contre la poitrine de Marinette, tentant de récupérer une respiration acceptable. La lycéenne passa ses mains dans ses cheveux, caressant doucement ses mèches dorées avant de déposer un tendre baiser contre son front.

Durant un temps considérable, le silence ne fut rompu que par le bruit de leur souffle. Adrien se redressa finalement et offrit un léger sourire à Marinette.

— Tu as rêvé d'un deuxième round ?

Elle éclata de rire avant d'hausser les épaules.

— Peut-être…

Adrien, aussi amusé qu'elle, grogna contre sa peau avant d'appuyer ses lèvres contre les siennes une nouvelle fois, remplaçant bien vite les rires par des soupirs de plaisir.

* * *

Je n'ai qu'une chose à dire : **ENFIN**.

J'espère vraiment que ce chapitre vous a plu, j'ai hâte de lire vos retours :)

Concernant le prochain chapitre, je n'ai pas commencé à l'écrire donc je pense que je ne le posterai que samedi prochain (donc pas de chapitre mercredi). Mais si vous avez **des idées concernant la suite, des éléments que vous voudriez que j'étaye, ou n'importe quoi que vous aimeriez lire**, dites-le moi !

Bon week-end à tous :)


	20. Chapitre 20

Hello ! J'espère que vous avez tous et toutes passé une bonne semaine !

Je vous poste le chapitre vingt avec un peu de retard mais j'ai terminé de le corriger tard hier soir, donc je préfère le poster maintenant !

**Réponse aux reviews** **:**

**naruhina2** : merci pour ton commentaire ! Je suis vraiment contente que ce chapitre t'ait plu !

**Lilie58** : j'ai moi aussi hâte d'écrire cette scène ! J'espère que tu seras satisfaite lorsque tu la liras, en attendant j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira !

**Nessie C-Black** : oui, la fin approche lentement alors tout s'accélère ! Les révélations arrivent petit à petit, à commencer par celle de ce chapitre !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Marinette ouvrit lentement sa paupière droite, puis la gauche, et fut frappée par les rayons du soleil qui erraient dans la pièce. L'astre était déjà haut dans le ciel, prouvant que la matinée était déjà bien avancée. Un sourire se dessina sur le visage de la jeune fille en apercevant un bras musclé et halé entouré autour de sa taille. Les évènements de la veille lui revinrent alors en mémoire, faisant naître une tension désormais familière dans son bas-ventre.

Elle ressentait une fatigue particulière, un savant mélange entre un épuisement trop intense pour être réellement perçu et la sensation d'avoir récupéré toutes les heures de sommeil qu'il lui manquait ces derniers temps. Son corps était courbaturé et éreinté mais son esprit semblait avoir fait peau neuve durant la courte nuit qu'elle avait passé.

Marinette se retourna doucement dans les bras d'Adrien, laissant courir ses yeux sur son visage endormi. Il semblait si tranquille, si paisible, si loin de tous leurs problèmes et leurs inquiétudes.

— Hey, murmura-t-il, les paupières toujours closes.

Un sourire étira les lèvres du jeune homme qui ouvrit finalement les yeux, révélant des iris plus verts que jamais. La même expression que celle de Marinette — un visage fatigué mais heureux — se dessinait sur ses traits.

Elle s'approcha lentement de lui, appuya tendrement ses lèvres contre les siennes dans un baiser qui s'apparentait plus à une caresse et posa sa tête contre son torse, savourant la chaleur de sa peau et les battements calmes et réguliers de son cœur.

Adrien laissa courir sa main dans ses cheveux, se perdant dans ses mèches noires interminables, savourant un maximum ce moment, ce bonheur qu'il ressentait, cet amour qui l'inondait.

— Tu fais quelque chose aujourd'hui ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix rauque.

Les doigts du lycéen descendirent le long de son dos, caressant sa colonne vertébrale, dégringolant jusqu'à son flanc, semant des frissons sur la peau de Marinette au passage.

— J'ai un shooting cet après-midi, soupira-t-il en continuant l'avancée de sa main.

Elle hocha doucement la tête, connaissant les raisons pour lesquelles il ne dirait jamais à son père qu'il voulait arrêter toutes ces séances photos, ne plus participer à toutes ces campagnes publicitaires et ne plus voir toutes ces affiches de lui en plein Paris. Peu importait à quel point Gabriel pouvait être une énorme source de déception à ses yeux, Adrien ne voulait pas en être une aux siens.

— Et toi ?

— Je vais probablement voir Alya... répondit-elle, un sourire dans la voix.

Il éclata de rire, resserrant l'emprise de son bras autour de son corps.

— Tu vas _tout_ lui raconter ? murmura-t-il à son oreille.

Un frisson parcourut le dos de Marinette qui sentit ses nerfs s'enflammer face au souffle d'Adrien qui lui chatouillait le visage.

— Peut-être pas tout, non, susurra-t-elle sur le même ton. Mais je suis sûre que tu feras la même chose avec Nino à la minute où je partirai.

Adrien haussa les épaules, reprenant la course de ses doigts le long de sa peau.

— Touché, chuchota-t-il en attrapant son menton.

Marinette redressa le visage vers lui, rencontrant son regard dans lequel brillait une leur amusée. Ses yeux dérivèrent vers ses lèvres redressées en un sourire espiègle dont elle rapprocha doucement — _très_ doucement — sa bouche.

Adrien rompit brusquement la distance entre leurs visages, plaquant ses lèvres contre les siennes dans un baiser qui les fit soupirer d'aisance. Leurs bouches s'emboitaient parfaitement, leurs caresses s'accordaient totalement et leur cœur battaient à un rythme rigoureusement similaire.

Marinette rompit le baiser, reprit sa respiration en posant son front contre celui d'Adrien et fit doucement passer ses mains le long de ses bras.

— Il faut que j'y aille.

Sa voix était essoufflée et désireuse, ce que le jeune homme décela tout de suite.

— Tu peux rester un peu...

Alors qu'il se rapprochait à nouveau, Marinette posa son doigt contre ses lèvres, laissant les siennes se redresser en un sourire amusé.

— Je pourrais, mais on sait très bien comment ça va finir, ria-t-elle en se redressant.

Un drap était plaqué sur sa poitrine dénudée, ses cheveux cascadaient le long de son dos et le bleu de ses yeux ressortait plus que d'habitude, mis en avant par cette flamme qui brûlait dans son regard.

— Tu veux dire que _tu_ ne pourrais pas résister à mon charme irrésistible si tu restais, assura-t-il.

Marinette haussa un sourcil, pensant qu'il n'avait pas tout à fait tort — qu'il avait même franchement raison. Mais c'était mal la connaître de croire qu'elle allait l'admettre.

Alors, elle plissa ses yeux, laissa délibérément — on ne pouvait pas faire plus intentionnel — tomber le drap qui la préservait jusqu'ici d'une nudité totale et se mordilla exagérément les lèvres.

Adrien déglutit péniblement, et même s'il essayait de masquer son trouble, sa fascination pour Marinette était autant visible que le nez au milieu de la figure. Elle lui offrait une vision de son dos fin et musclé, et les yeux du jeune homme furent bien vite ancrés au niveau de la chute de ses reins. Ces mêmes yeux s'écarquillèrent lorsque Marinette se leva, dévoilant son corps tout entier.

Positionnée de profil, elle lui procurait une vue de ses courbes de telle sorte qu'Adrien sentit son sang affluer bien trop rapidement dans son bas-ventre et ses joues se parer de rouge. Elle tourna finalement la tête vers lui, le regard innocent et les lèvres redressées jusqu'aux oreilles.

— Tu...

Marinette éclata de rire avant de se rhabiller, les yeux d'Adrien toujours rivés sur elle.

— Je pense que ce serait plutôt toi qui ne pourrais pas résister à mon charme irrésistible, chaton, murmura-t-elle, désormais en sous-vêtements.

Adrien se laissa tomber contre le matelas en grognant.

* * *

Quelques heures plus tard, l'après-midi était déjà bien entamé. C'était la première journée ensoleillée de l'année, ce qui semblait étrangement aller de pair avec l'état d'esprit de Marinette, qui avait les pensées claires et sereines pour la première fois depuis trop longtemps. Installées sur le lit de la jeune fille, elle et Alya bavardaient avec enthousiasme, évoquant le Ladyblog, qui marchait toujours aussi bien qu'il y a trois ans, de leur dernière année scolaire qui s'écoulait à une vitesse folle, de leurs projets d'études supérieures. Mais bien vite, le sujet Adrien fit abordé, et, lorsque Marinette évoqua les évènements de la nuit dernière — sans s'attarder sur le passage de son cauchemar où Chat Noir perdait la vie, évidemment — Alya extériorisa très explicitement sa satisfaction.

— Enfin ! cria-t-elle en levant un poing victorieux.

Marinette ne put qu'émettre un éclat de rire, amusée par l'attitude de son amie.

Se laisser aller, arrêter de penser au Papillon, ne pas se poser des dizaines de questions par seconde, tout cela lui faisait un bien fou.

— Alors ? murmura Alya en se rapprochant d'elle. C'était bien ? demanda-t-elle en haussant un sourcil.

— Alya ! grogna-t-elle.

— Donc c'était bien, sourit-t-elle en plissant les yeux.

Marinette ne put qu'imiter l'expression de sa meilleure amie, les joues rosies et le cœur battant au souvenir des dernières heures.

— _Vraiment_ bien, laissa échapper la jeune fille, le regard perdu dans le vague.

Alya fut surprise par la réplique de Marinette, mais se contenta de sourire d'autant plus, touchée par le visage serein et heureux de sa camarade. Bien sûr, elle n'était pas étrangère à ses dernières préoccupations — bien qu'elle ignorait leur nature. Les moments d'absence, les yeux cernés, la mine préoccupée et les sursauts à chaque objet qui tombait n'avaient pas échappé à Alya, qui était réellement inquiète pour sa meilleure amie.

Alors, voir un moment de répit dans le tourment qui semblait se jouer dans son esprit lui donnait à elle aussi un instant d'accalmie.

— Ça fait du bien de te voir aussi heureuse, déclara Alya.

Marinette releva la tête et plongea son regard dans les yeux ambrés de la lycéenne. Elle pouvait y déceler le miroir de sa propre inquiétude, et sentit son cœur se serrer dans sa poitrine. Si seulement elle pouvait partager toutes ses questions sans réponses sur son don, ses théories abracadabrantes sur l'identité du Papillon et ses peurs sur son prochain combat en tant que Ladybug.

Pourquoi tout devait toujours être aussi compliqué ?

Elle avait mis des années à concrétiser sa relation avec Adrien, sa relation avec Chat Noir, des années à prendre confiance en elle en tant que Marinette autant que sous son apparence de super-héroïne, des années à se rendre compte que son camarade de classe dont elle était amoureuse depuis sa préadolescence et son coéquipier depuis le début de toute cette aventure étaient la même personne. Et il lui restait tant de choses à découvrir, à expérimenter, à subir et à vivre. C'était frustrant et surtout très dur de ne pas partager toute une moitié de sa vie — voire plus, étant donné que son statut de protectrice de Paris empiétait désormais largement sur sa vie de lycéenne ordinaire — avec sa meilleure amie.

— Je suis désolée, murmura-t-elle.

Alya pencha la tête, et Marinette fut étonnée de déceler un sourire sur son visage. Un sourire rassurant, entendu, bienveillant et compréhensif.

— Ne le sois pas.

La jeune fille fronça les sourcils, dépassée par l'incroyable tolérance dont pouvait faire preuve sa meilleure amie. Bien sûr, c'était son rôle, et une de ses qualités premières, mais Marinette restait intriguée. Elle lui cachait tellement de choses, lui omettait tellement d'éléments, lui mentait tellement souvent qu'Alya s'en était forcément rendu compte.

C'était une certitude.

Alors, pourquoi ne creusait-elle pas plus ? Pourquoi ne cherchait-elle pas à connaitre la vérité, alors que son amie lui confessait explicitement ses remords ?

Le sourire d'Alya ne se fit que plus grand. Ses yeux pétillaient de malice et, en un instant, Marinette comprit.

Elle comprit_ tout_.

— Tu...

La bouche entrouverte, les yeux écarquillés et les sourcils haussés, les mots ne voulaient pas se former, la phrase, qu'elle savait pourtant vraie, ne voulait pas franchir la barrière de ses lèvres.

Elle savait. Alya savait.

_Elle savait qu'elle était Ladybug._

— Comment... ?

Elle se redressa, et bien vite l'espièglerie de son regard se changea en une lueur bien plus sérieuse.

— J'ai des soupçons depuis longtemps mais j'en suis sûre depuis... un an peut-être, expliqua-t-elle d'une voix tranquille.

Marinette n'essaya même pas de cacher sa stupéfaction.

_Un an._

— Pourquoi... ?

Les mots ne voulaient pas se former correctement, le cerveau de la jeune fille ne semblait pas encore remis de cette inattendue et déroutante découverte.

— Parce que ton identité est censée rester secrète, et que je ne voulais pas te forcer à me le dire. Tu as bien assez de problèmes à gérer sans que je vienne en rajouter ! Je sais que tu ne gardes pas tout ça pour toi par envie et que c'est pour me protéger, alors je t'ai protégée aussi, à ma manière.

Marinette sentit les larmes lui piquer les yeux, et une boule se former dans sa gorge. Son cœur se gonfla tellement d'amour qu'il sembla prêt à imploser dans sa poitrine. Tellement de questions lui vinrent à l'esprit, mais la vague de reconnaissance et d'adoration envers sa meilleure amie fut bien plus forte, et emporta toutes ses interrogations comme un raz de marée.

Un sanglot s'échappa de sa bouche et elle se précipita dans les bras d'Alya, les bras passés autour de son dos, les paupières fermées et le corps agité par les larmes, Marinette se perdit dans cette étreinte pleine d'amour.

Rassurée par la présence d'Alya, Marinette se détendit. Une sensation de soulagement et de satisfaction l'engloba alors, la plongeant dans une bulle de quiétude terriblement agréable. Peu importait que son secret soit dévoilé, peu importait que son identité ne soit plus secrète, tout cela n'avait vraiment aucune importance comparée à la délivrance qu'elle ressentait.

Les yeux humides, les lèvres relevées et le visage illuminé, elle s'éloigna d'Alya, toujours sidérée par la générosité, la tolérance et l'amour qu'elle venait de lui démontrer d'une centaine de manières différentes.

Une question remonta cependant à la surface de cet océan d'émotions.

— Mais... commença-t-elle d'une voix enrouée, tu sais qui est Chat Noir ?

Alya pencha la tête sur le côté et lui offrit le plus adorable des sourires.

— Je suis plus douée que toi à ce jeu, Mari.

Elle fronça les sourcils, ne comprenant pas où son amie voulait en venir.

— Je sais que Chat Noir est Adrien depuis longtemps, expliqua-t-elle. Bien avant que tu ne le saches.

Marinette haussa un sourcil, à nouveau stupéfaite par les talents de déduction et d'enquêtrice d'Alya.

— Je veux tout savoir ! ordonna-t-elle en se laissant tomber contre le matelas.

— Et moi aussi ! répliqua Alya en s'installant à côté d'elle. La vie de super-héroïne, les combats, le Papillon, comment tu as découvert l'identité de Chat Noir...

Marinette éclata de rire, le cœur léger.

— Alors, débuta l'apprentie journaliste. Il faut que tu saches que Nino est mon complice dans toute cette histoire et qu'il est au courant de tout aussi.

Le stock de surprise de la lycéenne semblait avoir été épuisé par toutes ces révélations, alors elle se contenta d'hocher la tête.

— Il y a eu des tas de choses qui nous ont fait douter, toutes les fois où vous étiez — enfin surtout toi — en retard, où vous disparaissiez mystérieusement, et le fait que je ne t'ai jamais vue avec Ladybug comme Adrien avec Chat Noir.

Alya comptait sur ses doigts pour énumérer tous ces éléments et parlait à une vitesse folle, ce qui amusait beaucoup Marinette.

— La manière dont tu parlais de Chat Noir aussi, comme si tu le connaissais, et l'attitude d'Adrien avec Ladybug. Je veux dire, tout le monde aime Ladybug, mais lui c'était beaucoup plus que de l'admiration. Tu vois ?

Elle hocha la tête, se remémorant l'époque — qui n'était pas si lointaine — où ils ne connaissaient pas leurs identités.

— Après il y a eu tous tes mensonges qui devenaient de pire en pire avec le temps.

Alya lança un regard à Marinette qui redressa exagérément les commissures de ses lèvres.

— Et puis Nino a remarqué des tas de choses de son côté aussi, on a mis tout ça en commun et c'était tellement logique qu'on ne voyait plus que ça ensuite. Je veux dire, quand j'y pense, il faut vraiment être aveugle pour ne pas le remarquer.

Marinette plissa les yeux, puis hocha la tête. Sur ce coup-là, elle ne pouvait que donner raison à Alya.

— Bon, ton tour maintenant, déclara-t-elle.

La jeune fille ouvrit la bouche, s'apprêtant à tout raconter à sa meilleure amie mais un bruit retentit dans sa chambre. Les deux lycéennes sursautèrent et se redressèrent, découvrant un super-héros à la chevelure blonde et au costume de cuir à la fenêtre.

Marinette se précipita à sa rencontre et ce sourire malicieux fit son retour sur le visage d'Alya.

— Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? lui demanda-t-elle.

Chat Noir était agité, inquiet et exalté à la fois.

— J'ai une théorie, lui murmura-t-il. Je repasserai plus tard.

Marinette attrapa sa ceinture avant qu'il ne s'échappe et lui fit signe d'entrer. Le super-héros fronça les sourcils en regardant tour à tour sa petite-amie et Alya.

— Je sais qui tu es, avoua cette dernière.

Son expression ne se fit que plus confuse et la situation devint vite étrangement risible. Marinette se rongeait les ongles, ne sachant pas quoi dire, Alya avait toujours les lèvres redressées et les yeux pétillants et Chat Noir haussa un sourcil, ouvrant et refermant la bouche.

— Que... Quoi ?

Marinette sortit de sa léthargie et se racla la gorge, attirant l'attention de son coéquipier.

— Alya sait que tu es Adrien. Et Nino le sait aussi.

La même stupéfaction qui avait traversé la jeune fille quelques instants plus tôt prit possession du super-héros. Marinette lui expliqua rapidement ce qu'Alya venait de lui raconter.

Une petite heure plus tard, les trois adolescents étaient installés sur le lit, Chat Noir s'était détransformé, et la nuit commençait doucement à s'installer dans la ville, plongeant la pièce dans un manteau crépusculaire aux nuances orangées.

— C'est tellement... murmura Adrien.

— Inattendu ? compléta Alya.

— Irréel, ajouta Marinette, les yeux rivés au plafond.

C'était le mot exact qui caractérisait actuellement les pensées des deux super-héros. Des années de secret qui disparaissaient subitement, des mois de double-vie qui partaient en fumée et une sensation étrange de ne plus être deux personnes à la fois qui s'évaporait.

— Alors ? Ça fait quoi d'être un super-héros ?

Marinette et Adrien se regardèrent un instant et esquissèrent un sourire.

— C'est probablement la meilleure et la pire chose qui nous soit arrivée, avoua le jeune homme.

Marinette pensa à la sensation d'être utile — indispensable, même — aux autres, de venir en aide aux personnes en difficulté, de sauver Paris, de délivrer des centaines de personnes de leurs démons. Elle se remémora ensuite l'adrénaline, les muscles brûlants et la rage de vaincre. Puis les victoires, les fou-rire, parfois très malvenus, les blagues de son coéquipier et la rencontre de Tikki lui vinrent à l'esprit.

Alors, elle ne put qu'hocher la tête.

Mais les mauvais côtés la submergèrent alors. Toutes les larmes, la souffrance physique et morale de voir les gens en proie au Papillon, les rêves et les cauchemars, l'épuisement et la peur, les cris et les pleurs, le sang et la poussière, la mort de Chat Noir dans ses bras.

— Hé, murmura ce dernier d'une voix inquiète.

Marinette secoua la tête et se connecta à nouveau à la réalité, se plongeant un instant dans les yeux verts d'Adrien, fixant une seconde ses lèvres ourlées et admirant sa peau hâlée.

— En fait, comment vous avez découvert vos identités ? demanda Alya, qui n'avait pas remarqué le regard que se lançaient ses amis.

Marinette sortit une nouvelle fois de ses pensées et rompit le contact visuel qui devenait trop intense pour son cœur qui commençait à s'affoler dans sa poitrine.

— C'est compliqué, dit-elle d'une voix rauque.

Mais elle lui expliqua toute l'histoire. Le soir de sa première vision, celles qui avaient suivies, les discussions avec le gardien des Miraculous, le Papillon qui pouvait prendre le contrôle de son esprit, Adrien qui avait le pouvoir de la protéger, tout ce qui s'était passé depuis ces derniers mois.

— Wow, déclara Alya à la fin du récit.

Adrien et Marinette ne purent qu'hocher la tête.

— Donc Chloé m'a volé mon Miraculous ?

— En quelque sorte, oui.

Les trois lycéens avaient les yeux rivés au plafond, chacun perdus dans leurs réflexions, digérant cette pseudo révélation d'identité d'un côté et toute ces informations de l'autre.

— Tu voulais pas me dire quelque chose ? demanda finalement Marinette en se tournant vers Adrien.

Ce dernier, le regard fixe, soupira bruyamment.

— Je ne sais pas si ça a vraiment du sens.

Marinette contemplait à nouveau son visage, sa mâchoire ciselée, le mouvement de sa pomme d'Adam à chaque déglutition, le clignement de ses yeux, le balancement de ses mèches dorées.

— Mais, si le Papillon est capable de prendre possession de ton esprit, pourquoi pas toi ?

Il tourna sa tête vers elle, la surprenant à scruter ses lèvres et réprima un espiègle sourire dont il avait le secret.

Marinette décrocha son regard de sa bouche et se concentra sur ses yeux, se rendant compte de ce qu'il venait de dire.

— Tu crois ?

Adrien hocha doucement la tête.

— C'est comme dans Harry Potter ! s'écria Alya, rompant à nouveau la tension qui régnait entre les deux adolescents.

Ils portèrent leur attention sur la jeune fille, les sourcils froncés.

— Mais si ! Tu sais quand Rogue aide Harry à entrer dans la tête de Voldemort.

— C'est la legilimancie.

Alya lança un regard amusé à son ami.

— Quoi ? T'as pas lu les livres ?

— Donc tu utilises l'occlumancie sur moi pour me protéger de la legilimancie du Papillon ? ajouta Marinette.

Adrien haussa un sourcil en direction d'Alya qui éclata de rire.

— Vous vous êtes vraiment bien trouvés, affirma-t-elle se laissant retomber sur le lit.

Les lèvres des intéressés se redressèrent un instant.

— Mais comment je pourrais entrer dans son esprit ?

— Je pense que tu devrais essayer sans te poser trop de questions, proposa Alya.

— Je suis là, il ne peut pas te faire de mal, murmura Adrien face au visage inquiet de sa petite-amie.

Marinette le regarda un instant et hocha la tête. Elle se redressa, dos à ses amis et prit une grande inspiration.

— Marinette ! intervint Tikki. Tu es sûre de vouloir faire ça ? Ça pourrait être dangereux, tu as entendu Maître Fu, il ne faut pas jouer avec ça.

— Sucrette a raison, ajouta Plagg d'une voix endormie. Et, même si Harry Potter est une des meilleures sagas de ces derniers siècles, je me dois de vous rappeler que Harry meurt, techniquement, donc... Hé !

Alya écarta la main qu'elle avait approché du kwami mais son regard restait fasciné.

— Super, c'est rassurant, bougonna Adrien.

— Bon, intervint Marinette d'une voix assurée, Alya je te présente Tikki et Plagg, ne fais pas attention à lui, il peut être très...

— Malpoli, compléta son porteur.

Plagg émit un reniflement plein de contestation et les grands yeux de Tikki s'illuminèrent d'amusement.

— Et, je sais que c'est risqué, mais je n'ai plus vraiment d'autre choix, et Adrien a raison, si le Papillon peut le faire, pourquoi pas moi ? On pourrait le démasquer ou connaître une partie de ses plans.

Le kwami était en pleine réflexion, elle savait que c'était la meilleure chose à faire mais ne voulait pas admettre que la situation était désespérée au point de mettre à ce point Marinette en danger.

Tikki acquiesça finalement d'un faible hochement de tête, que sa porteuse imita, comme pour se donner du courage.

— On peut trouver un autre moyen, proposa Adrien d'une voix inquiète.

Marinette tourna son regard vers lui et lui offrit le plus rassurant des sourires possibles.

— Et puis, Harry revit à la fin, ajouta Alya.

La jeune fille ne put empêcher un éclat de rire de s'échapper de sa bouche et reconnaissait là parfaitement sa meilleure amie : elle était probablement morte de peur mais elle essayait quand même de détendre les autres. Son expression donnait raison à Marinette puisqu'Alya avait les yeux pétillants d'appréhension et de détermination, et les lèvres relevées en un sourire triste et aimant.

Marinette ferma finalement les yeux, sous le regard protecteur d'Adrien, d'Alya, de Tikki, et même de Plagg. Elle souffla doucement, se concentrant sur l'image qu'elle se faisait du Papillon, sans se laisser submerger par ses sentiments négatifs.

Quelque chose d'étrange se produit alors, plongeant Marinette dans un état où ses cinq sens n'existaient plus. Elle ne sentait plus rien, n'entendait plus rien, ne voyait plus rien.

_Rien du tout._

Elle ne percevait plus ses propres battements de cœur, sa propre respiration ou sa propre déglutition. Elle ne voyait plus rien, alors qu'elle avait l'impression d'avoir les yeux grands ouverts. Elle ne sentait plus ses ongles qui s'enfonçaient dans ses paumes.

Une sensation l'engloba tout à coup, sensation qui voulait l'entrainer quelque part. C'était mal, elle le savait, mais c'était tellement tentant. Marinette tendit la main, s'approcha un peu plus, toujours plus au bord de ce précipice.

Mais quelque chose — ou quelqu'un — la ramena brusquement de l'autre côté de la falaise, l'empêchant de se laisser submerger.

Marinette ouvrit brusquement les yeux. Avec soulagement, elle découvrit qu'elle était de retour dans sa chambre. Alya et Adrien la regardèrent en clignant des yeux, comme s'ils avaient peur de la faire fuir.

— Ça a duré si longtemps que ça ? questionna Marinette d'une voix pâteuse en se rendant compte de la nuit bien installée dans la ville.

Les deux amis se regardèrent puis reportèrent leur attention sur la jeune fille.

— Presque une heure, murmura Adrien.

— Tu pensais que ça avait duré combien de temps ? demanda Alya.

— Une ou deux minutes, avoua-t-elle.

Tikki s'approcha de sa porteuse.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? interrogea-t-elle d'un ton doux.

Marinette prit une grande inspiration, ouvra et referma la bouche, les idées floues. Se dire qu'elle était restée coincée pendant autant de temps ne l'aidait pas à se rassurer.

— Je ne sais pas, je... C'était comme si... J'étais ailleurs. Et puis quelque chose a essayé de m'attirer, quelque chose de mal, de puissant. J'allais me laisser faire, je ne sais pas pourquoi. C'était tellement... tentant. Et puis je me suis réveillée d'un coup.

Alya plissa ses yeux, Tikki écouta attentivement sa porteuse et Adrien se mordit les lèvres. Plagg, de son côté, semblait cogiter, remettre les choses dans l'ordre.

— Mais... qu'est-ce qu'il se serait passé si je ne n'avais pas repris conscience ? se questionna Marinette d'une voix coupable.

Adrien posa sa main sur son genou, lui adressant un regard terriblement intense et mima "ce n'est pas ta faute" du bout des lèvres. Marinette lui offrit un sourire entendu et hocha la tête.

— J'ai compris ! s'exclama Plagg en virevoltant dans les airs.

L'attention générale se tourna vers le kwami.

— Adrien, je t'ai vu toucher Marinette juste avant qu'elle ne se réveille. Un frôlement, rien de plus, mais ça a servi à la ramener. Je pense que c'est ton pouvoir de protection.

Les deux concernés se regardèrent un instant.

— Mais... continua Plagg. Je pense que tu devrais te laisser attirer par ce sentiment, Marinette, théorisa-t-il.

La jeune fille fronça les sourcils et Tikki se rapprocha du kwami, s'apprêtant à lui hurler dessus, mais comprit finalement où il voulait en venir.

— Il a raison. Il faut que tu te laisses submerger pour pouvoir entrer dans l'esprit du Papillon. Tu dois devenir ton ennemi pour pouvoir le vaincre.

_« Sois proche de tes amis, et encore plus de tes ennemis. »_

* * *

Alors ? Est-ce que vous vous attendiez à ce qu'Alya soit déjà au courant ? J'ai semé quelques indices pendant toute l'histoire, alors les plus attentifs l'avaient peut être devinés aha :)

J'espère que cette petite référence à Harry Potter vous a plu, et pour ceux qui ne comprennent pas trop, l'occlumancie est le fait de protéger l'esprit des intrusions (comme Adrien, donc) et la legilimancie est le fait de pénétrer dans l'esprit d'autrui (comme le Papillon)

Faites-moi savoir ce que vous en pensez !

Le prochain chapitre sera sûrement posté le week-end prochain, le rythme de deux chapitres par semaine devient vraiment trop compliqué, alors je passe officiellement à un (ce sera le plus souvent le samedi mais rien n'est sûr), j'espère que ça ne vous dérange pas.

Bon dimanche à tous !


	21. Chapitre 21

Enfin, enfin, **ENFIN** ! Je suis vraiment désolée pour cette pause vraiment trop longue, mais me revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre, et pas des moindres !

J'avais prévu de reprendre cette histoire pendant les vacances de Pâques (qui se sont un peu mélangées avec tout le reste, mais quand même) depuis le début, mais je ne pensais pas me replonger aussi vite dans cet univers ! J'ai écrit **beaucoup plus** et **beaucoup plus vite** que je ne l'avais imaginé, alors voici le vingt-et-unième chapitre ;)

Petite précision : j'ai déserté cette histoire quelques temps, j'ai relu les chapitres précédents mais j'ai vraiment une mémoire **nulle**, alors **désolée d'avance pour les incohérences potentielles** à partir de maintenant. N'hésitez pas à me le dire pour que je modifie s'il y en a !

Avant de vous laisser avec la suite de cette histoire, un grand MERCI ! Pour toutes vos reviews, pour tout ce soutien depuis des mois, pour ceux qui sont toujours là, **merci** !

Bonne lecture à tous et à toutes !

* * *

_La dernière bataille..._

Un coup de poing. Un mouvement de recul. Une collision brusque qui percutait son corps. Un genou lui frappant l'abdomen. Ce geste qu'il renvoyait au centuple.

Tous les évènements s'enchaînaient, s'entremêlaient, se perdaient les uns aux autres.

De la poussière âcre lui brûlant l'œsophage. Du sang lui laissant un goût de fer sur la langue. Les muscles embrasés par l'effort. L'épiderme incendié par les blessures. Les nerfs consumés par la douleur au début. La souffrance tellement intense qu'il ne la ressentait désormais presque plus.

Toutes les sensations se précipitaient, se mélangeaient, se liaient les unes aux autres.

La peur qui lui vrillait les tripes. La culpabilité qui lui écrasait le cœur un peu plus à chaque battement. La tristesse qui lui emplissait davantage la gorge à chaque déglutition. L'envie d'en découdre qui guidait chacun de ses mouvements. L'amour qui dirigeait chacune de ses pensées.

Toutes les émotions bondissaient dans son esprit, se combinaient, se brouillaient les unes aux autres.

Tout était flou.

Sauf la colère.

La colère qui gouvernait tout.

La colère qui l'emplissait d'une force surhumaine. La colère qui le rendait aussi invincible que vulnérable, aussi dangereux que fragile.

La colère qui lui faisait rendre coup pour coup, trahison pour trahison, mensonge pour mensonge, blessure pour blessure.

Mort pour _mort_.

Chat Noir laissa son poing s'écraser contre la mâchoire de son ennemi dans un craquement effroyable.

Étaient-ce ses os qui venait de se briser ? Ou étaient-ce ceux de son adversaire ?

Étaient-ce ses cris de détresse qui raisonnaient dans l'air rempli de sang, de poussière et de haine de la capitale ? Ou étaient-ce les hurlements de l'homme en face de lui, cet homme qui le fixait de ses yeux métalliques ?

Était-ce son sang qu'il sentait couler sur son visage, dégouliner jusqu'à ses lèvres tremblantes et s'insinuer dans sa bouche ? Ou était-ce celui de son rival qui éclaboussait contre sa peau brûlante ?

Étaient-ce les battements de son cœur qu'il percevait ? Ou étaient-ce ceux de son ennemi qu'il sentait pulser sous ses mains ?

Était-ce un cauchemar ? Était-ce réel ?

Les doigts passés autour du cou de l'homme qui lui faisait face, Chat Noir leva sa deuxième main dans les airs. Les larmes, le sang et la poussière lui brouillaient la vue, et son corps était tellement éreinté, tellement malmené, tellement épuisé que la seule chose qui le maintenait sur ses jambes, la seule chose qui lui donna la force de parler, était la colère.

Toujours la _colère_.

— Cataclysme !

Sa voix était brisée. Brisée par la douleur qui lui déformait le visage et le cœur.

La poigne autour du cou de son rival ne cessait de s'intensifier alors que celui-ci le fixait de ses grands yeux froids.

Mais, pour la première fois, ce n'était pas du mépris pur, de l'orgueil dont lui seul avait le secret ou un mélange maladroit de fierté et d'attachement dissimulé qui se reflétait dans ses iris.

Non.

C'était de la _peur._

— Ne fais pas ça...

Ses mots étaient hachés par l'air qui n'affluait plus assez dans ses poumons. Mais Chat Noir avait très bien compris.

Cependant, sa main gantée autour de laquelle flottait des particules sombres continuait de se rapprocher. Une larme rouge roula le long de la joue du super-héros, formant un sillon coloré parmi la poussière grisâtre qui recouvrait sa peau. La lueur qui dansait autrefois dans ses grands yeux vert était aujourd'hui éteinte, et ses cheveux blonds devenus gris par la saleté retombaient devant son front.

Il avait beau avoir un pouvoir incommensurable, avoir une force phénoménale, avoir l'avantage qu'il avait toujours attendu, il avait pourtant plus que jamais l'air d'un enfant.

D'un enfant qui n'avait pas d'autre choix que de poser sa main contre ce corps tremblant. Contre ce corps si familier et si inconnu, si aimé et si détesté.

— Elle est morte, murmura-t-il en secouant la tête avant de se rapprocher encore plus.

Chat Noir n'était plus Chat Noir.

Il n'était plus ce super-héros volontaire, optimiste et idéaliste qui assurait la sécurité des parisiens il y a encore quelques heures de cela. Il n'était plus cet adolescent amoureux même de l'idée d'aimer.

Il n'était plus qu'une épave. Une épave remplie de colère.

— Tu l'as tuée...

Ses paroles prononcées dans un filet de voix étaient pourtant plus puissantes qu'un hurlement.

— Tu es mon fils, Adrien, tu...

En réponse, le jeune homme resserra ses doigts autour de son cou, le plaquant contre un mur chancelant. Des débris de pierre tombaient, des cendres dansaient dans les airs et un silence de mort régnait autour d'eux.

— Je ne suis _pas_ ton fils.

Sa voix ne tremblait plus.

Sa main non plus.

— Tu ne mérites pas de vivre. Pas après ce que tu as fait.

* * *

_Deux mois avant la dernière bataille... _

— Donc je pense qu'on devrait aller lui p-ah !

La phrase de Marinette mourut sur ses lèvres lorsque celles d'Adrien se posèrent derrière son oreille.

— Tu peux pas te concentrer deux minutes...

Sa voix qui se voulait réprobatrice n'était en réalité qu'un soupir dénué de toute conviction. Adrien sourit contre sa peau, les mains autour de sa taille, le corps derrière le sien et laissa courir sa bouche le long de son cou.

— Sérieusement !

Marinette se redressa maladroitement, se dégageant de l'emprise du jeune homme. Son dos, auparavant appuyé contre son torse, se laissa tomber contre le mur le plus proche et ses bras se croisèrent dans une gestuelle accusatrice.

— Oh, ça va ! se défendit-il. On réfléchit depuis des heures, on a bien le droit de se reposer !

Marinette se détendit tandis que ses lèvres se redressèrent.

— Parce que tu veux te reposer, peut-être ?

Adrien la fixa de ses yeux verts.

— Se reposer _l'esprit_.

Un haussement de sourcil anima le visage de la jeune fille.

— Et qui t'as dit que tu avais à faire quoi que ce soit ? rétorqua-t-il d'une voix rauque.

Le visage fin d'Adrien se rapprochait considérablement du sien jusqu'à ce que son souffle chaud cogne contre sa peau. Ses iris bleus scrutèrent un instant ses pupilles flamboyantes avant de se concentrer sur sa bouche.

— Et qui t'as dit que j'avais besoin de me reposer ?

Les lèvres d'Adrien eurent à peine le temps de se redresser en un sourire espiègle que Marinette les emprisonna entre les siennes dans un baiser brûlant. Bien vite, les mains du jeune homme se pressèrent contre sa taille, sa langue rencontra la sienne et son corps se colla au sien.

Marinette appuya ses doigts contre le torse d'Adrien, l'allongeant contre le matelas dans un mouvement tendrement ferme.

— C'est vrai que ça repose l'esprit, murmura-t-elle contre ses lèvres alors que les mains de son coéquipier se frayaient un chemin en dessous de son tee-shirt.

En effet, ses pensées dérivaient un peu plus à chaque seconde, devenant aussi brûlantes que leur peau, aussi floues que leurs caresses, aussi envieuses que leurs baisers. Ses inquiétudes furent officiellement oubliées l'espace d'un instant lorsque la langue d'Adrien descendit le long de son corps. Ses problèmes n'étaient plus d'actualité quand ses doigts s'agrippèrent à ses mèches dorées. Ses peurs n'existaient plus au moment où son corps se cambra instinctivement sous les lèvres du jeune homme.

* * *

Le lendemain Marinette, les joues rougies par le froid, se hâta dans les couloirs du lycée. Ses bottines claquaient contre le sol tandis qu'elle accélérait le pas jusqu'à arriver à son casier. Son réveil lui avait encore fait faux-bond, ou était-ce peut-être elle qui avait oublié de le programmer la veille ? Marinette ne savait plus. La fatigue s'accumulait, s'entassait et s'amassait encore, encore et encore au fil des semaines. Les effets de la caféine commençaient déjà à s'estomper à peine une heure après que le liquide ait franchi ses lèvres et bientôt, l'anti-cernes n'allait plus suffire à lui donner une mine présentable — non pas bonne, juste acceptable.

S'il n'y avait que le fait de dormir toutes les nuits avec Adrien et les deux aspects que cela présentait. Le premier était probablement le plus plaisant de toutes les raisons de son épuisement. Ça commençait avec un innocent baiser, un subtil clin d'œil, une chaste caresse. Et puis, les baisers devenaient moins innocents, les clins d'œil plus appuyés et les caresses n'étaient plus _du tout_ chastes. Mais le second aspect était bien moins appréciable. C'était Ladybug qui devait s'enfuir au beau milieu de la nuit ou aux premiers rayons du soleil et retourner dans son lit pour donner le change auprès de ses parents. Ou c'était Chat Noir qui quittait les bras de Marinette pour retourner dans sa chambre froide et austère qui s'apparentait ni plus ni moins à une cage dorée où il avait passé sa vie. C'étaient des nuits écourtées, du sommeil manqué, de la fatigue accumulée.

S'il n'y avait que la peur constante d'entendre une alerte Akuma se déclencher dans les rues de Paris. Ce qui voulait dire faire face non seulement au Papillon prêt à tout pour arriver à ses fins mais aussi à Chloé, sa nouvelle alliée, qui avait dérobé deux Miraculous. Ils pouvaient par conséquent s'attendre à tout, ou à rien. Qu'allait-il se passer ? Aucune attaque ? Une attaque venant seulement du Papillon ? Une attaque contre Chloé et le Papillon, ce qui revenait déjà à trois adversaires en comptant le super-vilain ? Ou, le pire scénario possible, une attaque du Papillon, de Chloé et d'un potentiel troisième allié étant donné qu'ils avaient désormais le Miraculous de la protection et celui de l'illusion en leur possession ? Alors, qu'allait-il arriver ? Contre combien de rivaux allaient-ils devoir faire face ?

S'il n'y avait que les maux de tête réguliers qui étaient désormais devenus le quotidien de Marinette depuis des mois. Cette douleur qui lui vrillait le crâne jusqu'à lui faire oublier de respirer, cette douleur qui lui rappelait qu'elle était aussi vulnérable que morte de peur, aussi humaine que n'importe lequel des parisiens, qui lui rappelait qu'être une super-héroïne pouvait parfois l'affaiblir davantage que la protéger.

S'il n'y avait que cette culpabilité amère qui l'habitait jour et nuit. Cette sensation que, si elle n'était pas Ladybug, les deux Miraculous ne seraient pas entre de mauvaises mains et les habitants de la capitale ne seraient pas en proie à un monstre désormais deux fois plus puissant.

S'il n'y avait que cette pression constante qu'elle se mettait sur les épaules. Elle devait entrer dans la tête du Papillon. Elle devait le démasquer. Elle devait connaître ses plans. Elle devait réussir.

S'il n'y avait que ces questions qui germaient sans cesse dans son esprit. Ces interrogations qui se tournaient, s'enroulaient et se retournaient dans sa tête, ces problèmes qui n'avaient aucune réponse, et qui n'en auraient probablement jamais.

Mais tout était accumulé.

Elle se sentait à la fois physiquement éreintée, était effrayée à longueur de journée, était paralysée par la douleur beaucoup trop souvent, ressentait cette culpabilité infernale et cette pression qui l'enfonçait un peu plus chaque jour. Et tout cela était gouverné par ce sentiment de ne rien savoir, d'être totalement dans le flou qui ne cessait de la torturer.

Tout était amplifié.

Elle referma la porte de son casier, essayant du même coup de fermer la porte à toutes ces pensées qui lui martyrisaient l'esprit. Un des livres qui reposait dans ses bras s'échappa de sa main et s'écrasa sur le sol, faisant soupirer Marinette qui ferma un instant ses paupières.

Rien qu'un instant...

— Tout va bien ?

L'intéressée rouvrit ses grands yeux bleus dont la couleur ressemblait davantage à un ciel grisâtre qu'à un firmament en plein été. Le regard d'Adrien rencontra le sien et Marinette attrapa le livre qu'il lui tendait.

— Merci, murmura-t-elle en fourrant tant bien que mal l'ouvrage dans son sac.

Elle commença à marcher en direction de sa salle de cours, les mains se frottant les paupières, les membres ankylosés.

— Oui, ça va, répondit-elle d'une voix enrouée.

Adrien haussa un sourcil.

— C'est moi, Mari, t'es pas obligée de me mentir.

Ses yeux rougis se connectèrent aux siens et son esprit se concentra sur ce qu'il venait de dire. Aucun mot ne suffirait à exprimer cette détresse dans laquelle elle était plongée et aucune parole rassurante ne suffirait à lui faire croire que ça allait bien, il n'était pas stupide.

Alors, Marinette passa ses bras autour de son cou, et se réfugia un instant contre son torse. Les bras puissants du jeune homme entourèrent sa taille et il déposa ses lèvres sur le sommet de sa tête.

— Là, ça va mieux, murmura-t-elle tout contre lui.

Adrien resserra son emprise alors que la deuxième sonnerie retentit dans les couloirs.

— Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, au fait ? demanda-t-elle quelques secondes plus tard en s'éloignant, se rappelant qu'il commençait une heure après elle.

Le sourire qu'il lui lança, rempli de bonté, d'amour et d'affection suffit à lui redonner la force dont elle avait besoin pour la journée à venir.

— Je voulais te voir, répondit-il en haussant les épaules.

Les lèvres redressées de Marinette se déposèrent sur les siennes dans un baiser aussi léger qu'une plume, aussi rapide qu'un battement de cœur.

* * *

La matinée s'était écoulée au rythme de toutes les autres : affreusement lentement. Le temps semblait se distendre un peu plus à chaque nouvelle journée, s'étirer à chaque nouvelle heure de cours, s'allonger à chaque nouveau bâillement. Le quotidien ressemblait plus à un sursit qu'à une vraie vie d'adolescente, et ce fut complètement désabusée que Marinette referma son cahier.

C'était trop.

Juste _trop_.

Comment un être aussi impalpable que le brouillard, aussi implacable que le vent pouvait lui flétrir l'existence rien que par l'idée qu'elle s'en faisait ? Elle ne connaissait ni ses motivations, ni l'étendue de ses pouvoirs, ni même son identité. Elle ne savait rien. Ce qui était, certes, totalement désarment, ce qui constituait même le cœur du problème. Mais ce qui pouvait aussi forger de nouvelles barrières, bâtir un nouveau bouclier contre son rival.

Elle ignorait tout de son adversaire.

Elle devait donc découvrir tout de son ennemi.

La phrase de Tikki se mit à résonner dans son esprit, aussi sûrement qu'un torrent qui déferle dans le lit de la rivière, qu'une vague qui s'abat contre les rochers du littoral : _« Sois proche de tes amis, et encore plus de tes ennemis. »_

Ses mots avaient fait mouche dès lors qu'ils étaient sortis de la bouche de son kwami, mais ils avaient désormais un sens nouveau, une intensité renouvelée, une symbolique d'une puissance telle que toute fatigue quitta un instant le corps de la lycéenne.

Marinette se précipita à l'extérieur de la salle de classe. Ses mèches qui s'étaient échappées de la tresse qui retombait dans son dos caressèrent son visage alors qu'elle accélérait le pas. Ses yeux sondèrent les couloirs, à la recherche d'une tête blonde qui dépassait la plupart des autres d'une poignée de centimètres. Après avoir aperçu ces yeux verts qu'elle reconnaitrait entre mille, Marinette replaça la lanière de son sac sur son épaule et circula parmi les élèves.

Lorsqu'elle arriva au niveau de son coéquipier, parallèlement à leur rencontre quelques heures auparavant, un des livres qu'il récupérait dans son casier chuta jusqu'à atterrir durement sur le sol. Marinette se baissa, attrapa l'objet et lui tendit comme il l'avait fait le matin même. Il la remercia d'un sourire, sourire qui redoubla d'intensité en voyant l'éclat qui avait recommencé à briller dans ses grands yeux bleus.

— On peut parler ? demanda-t-elle.

Il hocha la tête, et ce fut sans réfléchir qu'ils s'engouffrèrent dans les toilettes, qui était malgré eux devenus leur lieu de rencontre. Pas terrible pour deux super-héros, mais ils n'allaient pas faire les difficiles.

Marinette vérifia que les cabines étaient vides avant de se tourner vers Adrien. Le pull blanc qu'il portait ne faisait que ressortir davantage cet air angélique qui émanait de lui. Les cernes sous ses yeux témoignaient de sa fatigue, à lui aussi, mais le demi-sourire qu'il abordait et l'éclat qui scintillait au fond de ses iris relayaient ce visible manque de sommeil au second plan.

— À propos d'hier soir... commença-t-elle d'une voix assurée.

Mais Adrien ne la laissa pas finir sa phrase.

— Tu veux recommencer ? demanda-t-il en jetant un coup d'œil à sa montre. J'ai trente minutes.

Marinette, la bouche entrouverte, le regarda avec désespoir avant de lever les yeux au ciel. Son agacement — qui était plus feint que réellement ressenti — se transforma en amusement lorsqu'elle constata qu'il était sérieux. Un sourire vint illuminer son visage et un fou-rire irrepressible se forma au fond de sa gorge.

— Ah... C'était sérieux ?

Il se redressa et prit une expression plus ferme.

— Je t'écoute.

Mais le rire de Marinette remplaça toute réponse, s'échappant de sa bouche sans qu'elle ne puisse rien y faire.

— T'es vraiment insatiable, ça devient grave, réussit-elle à dire entre deux gloussements.

Adrien se pencha vers elle, les bras croisés.

— Tu veux vraiment m'attaquer sur ce terrain ?

Le fou-rire de Marinette se stoppa aussitôt.

— Tu te rappelles quand tu...

Ses mots ne virent jamais le jour puisque la main de la jeune fille se plaqua contre sa bouche. Tout dans l'expression d'Adrien suintait le défi : son sourcil haussé, ses yeux débordant d'espièglerie, ce sourire qu'elle devinait derrière sa paume.

Malgré tout, malgré le chaos dans lequel régnait sa vie et ses pensées, Marinette sentit une vague de désir se former au fond de son ventre.

— Oui, bon, je... euh...

Cette fois, ce fut le rire du jeune homme qui l'interrompit. Elle retira sa main et lui lança un regard noir — noir d'énervement, noir d'envie, la frontière demeurait mince.

— Bref, conclut-elle dans un raclement de gorge.

Adrien se pinça les lèvres, prenant sur lui pour retenir son irrepressible envie de faire rougir ses joues qui étaient déjà piquetées de rose.

— À propos d'hier soir, recommença-t-elle en appuyant sur chacun des mots, on devrait aller parler à Chloé. _Aujourd'hui_.

Le sourire du concerné se désintégra, laissant place à une expression cette fois-ci réellement sérieuse.

— Déjà pour essayer de la libérer de son emprise, comme on l'avait prévu, mais aussi pour la rallier à notre cause.

En effet, la veille, Adrien et Marinette avaient longuement parlé de ce qu'ils comptaient faire à propos de l'alliée du Papillon, qui s'avérait être une amie de longue date. C'était naturellement qu'ils avaient conclu qu'aller lui parler était la meilleure solution. De toute façon, ils n'avaient, à ce stade, plus grand chose à perdre. Le Papillon connaissait à peu près toute leur vie en s'étant insinué dans l'esprit de Marinette, ce qui était terriblement effrayant. L'idée qu'il connaissait désormais leurs identités secrètes les avait, bien sûr, effleuré, et plus d'une fois. Cette possibilité s'était rangée avec les autres questions qui restaient sans réponse claire, nourrissant cette pile de dossiers non classés, les faisant remettre en cause leur légitimité en tant que super-héros un peu plus chaque jour.

Mais, aussi terrifiant que cela puisse l'être, ils avaient fini par l'accepter.

Ils ne pouvaient plus se sauver de son emprise.

Mais ils pouvaient encore sauver Chloé.

Ils avaient planifié de creuser chaque faille qu'elle leur donnerait, de la faire craquer, de trouver de quelle manière le Papillon la faisait chanter. Parce qu'il n'y avait absolument aucune chance qu'elle se livre à ce tortionnaire volontairement, n'est-ce pas ?

En tout cas, ils en étaient convaincus.

— Il nous faut des infos sur le Papillon, c'est le seul moyen de le battre. Et Chloé est la seule personne qui pourrait nous en donner.

Marinette marqua une courte pause, les idées germant dans son esprit.

— Du moins, pour l'instant. Je pense qu'une fois qu'elle nous aura donné quelque chose à quoi nous raccrocher, je pourrais plus facilement entrer dans son esprit comme il le fait avec moi.

Adrien sembla réfléchir un instant.

— Mais comment être sûrs qu'elle n'ira pas tout balancer au Papillon et lui révéler nos identités ?

Marinette se rapprocha de lui et posa ses mains sur ses bras.

— On ne peut pas en être sûrs. Je sais qu'on risque gros, mais c'est la seule solution.

Adrien hocha la tête, sachant pertinemment qu'elle avait raison. Comme toujours.

— C'est la seule manière de le battre et d'être enfin, _enfin_ tranquilles.

Enfin : c'était bien le mot approprié. La perspective d'être débarrassés du Papillon semblait si utopique, si inaccessible, si belle.

— Tu peux compter sur moi, ma Lady, assura-t-il.

Sa voix était remplie de détermination, ce qui emplit Marinette de volonté. Ses yeux brillaient d'un espoir nouveau, ce qui ne nourrit que davantage cet éclat qui brûlait dans son regard. L'atmosphère se fit plus légère et plus pesante à la fois. Libérée de cette peur permanente, remplacée par cette soif de victoire qui faisait battre leur cœur, mais alourdie par cette tension nouvelle qui régnait entre eux.

C'était un nouveau lien qui s'était créé, parmi tous ceux qui étaient déjà tissés. Une connexion régie par l'espoir d'une vie meilleure, d'une vie qui ne serait plus contrôlée par le Papillon mais seulement par eux-mêmes. Une vie où une erreur ne mettrait pas en danger de mort les habitants d'une ville. Une vie où une pression telle qu'elle existait aujourd'hui ne serait plus jamais d'actualité.

L'espoir, ce sentiment aussi puissant que vulnérable, qui pouvait naître en une seconde et mourir tout aussi vite.

Sans s'en rendre compte, ils s'étaient rapprochés l'un de l'autre, ne laissant entre leurs deux visages que quelques centimètres. Gouvernées par une force qui les dépassait, leurs lèvres se rapprochèrent inexorablement.

— On ne devrait pas faire ça, réussit à articuler Marinette.

— On ne devrait pas, non, répondit-il dans un murmure.

Mais ils se rencontrèrent dans un baiser qui envoya valser toutes leurs résolutions, qui rabroua le peu de raison qu'il leur restait encore et qui remballa cette petite voix dans leur tête qui leur criait que c'était une mauvaise, une_ très_ mauvaise idée.

L'espoir étant plus fort que la raison, Marinette glissa sa langue entre les lèvres d'Adrien.

Et, à partir de là, tout s'enchaîna, tout échappa _entièrement_ à leur contrôle, aussi sûrement que l'eau qui file entre les doigts.

Il aurait pu l'arrêter, devinant que ses lèvres devenaient bien trop gourmandes pour ne pas déraper.

Elle aurait pu reculer, retrouver sa conscience et se contenter d'un baiser un peu trop... un peu trop tout. Ils se seraient juste légèrement emballés, comme ça arrivait souvent dans un lycée.

Mais, bien sûr, aucun des deux n'arrêta l'autre, aucun des deux ne recula.

Au contraire.

Adrien laissa courir ses mains jusqu'à sa taille, glisser en dessous de son tee-shirt, remonter le long de son dos, passer derrière l'attache de son soutien-gorge, redescendre jusqu'à son ventre. Ses doigts brûlants exploraient sa peau tout aussi incandescente, la faisant frémir à chaque nouvelle caresse.

Marinette était au bord de la combustion spontanée lorsque les mains de son partenaire se posèrent en bas de son dos, avant de dériver sur ses fesses, alors même que ses lèvres papillonnaient le long de son cou. Son bassin tremblant réclamait désespérément plus de contact, plus de friction, _plus_. Mais la différence de taille rendait la tâche bien plus compliquée. Alors, remarquant la détresse de Marinette qui n'était plus qu'un incendie entre ses bras, Adrien passa ses mains derrière ses cuisses, la soulevant de terre comme si elle ne pesait rien.

Un gémissement incontrôlé s'échappa des lèvres de la lycéenne alors que ses hanches entrèrent finalement en contact avec les siennes. Ses jambes s'enroulèrent autour de sa taille, rapprochant plus, toujours _plus_, leurs deux corps. Leurs yeux se rencontrèrent un instant, partageant cette flamme qui dansait dans leurs iris.

— Tu es sûre ? demanda-t-il en se souvenant d'où ils étaient.

Un semblant de raison remonta à la surface de leurs pensées, mais il fut rapidement balayé comme tout le reste. Plus de douleur, plus de peur, plus de culpabilité, plus de responsabilités, rien que _l'espoir_.

Marinette hocha la tête.

— C'est pas toi qui me proposait il y a dix minutes ?

Adrien ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais ses mots ne franchirent jamais la barrière de ses lèvres, puisque celles de Marinette s'écrasèrent sur les siennes. Il sentit ses doigts se frayer un chemin jusqu'à sa ceinture et un grognement guttural résonna lorsqu'elle enfouit sa main sous la barrière de son jean.

Il ne lui en fallut pas plus pour renforcer son emprise derrière ses cuisses. Ne la portant que d'un bras, il utilisa l'autre pour s'engouffrer dans une des cabines, refermant la porte une seconde après, rapidement suivie par le verrou, avant de plaquer Marinette contre un des murs.

Tout se passa si vite.

Leurs vêtements qui tombèrent sur le sol.

Leurs gémissements étouffés qui résonnèrent tout de même dans la pièce.

Leurs kwamis qui n'eurent même pas le temps de leur dire à quel point leur idée était _mauvaise_.

Un flash de téléphone qui immortalisa ce qu'ils croyaient hors du temps.

* * *

Bon, tellement de choses à dire !

Déjà, à propos de la première scène, la fin de cette histoire (parce que oui, on s'en rapproche) fonctionnera sous forme de compte à rebours jusqu'à cette fameuse dernière bataille. Ensuite, je tiens à dire qu'aucun, vraiment aucun, élément de ce chapitre n'était prévu, tout est sorti de ma tête en même temps que j'écrivais, y compris l'énorme drama à la fin du chapitre. Je tenais à contre-balancer leur vie de super-héros, et les (gros) problèmes qui l'accompagne avec leur vie d'adolescents et les (gros, énormes ?) problèmes qui vont arriver. Je suis un peu sadique avec eux, j'étais vraiment pas bien en écrivant la scène parce que je pense que c'est une peur pour beaucoup de gens ce qui va leur arriver :(

Enfin bref aha, j'espère **vraiment** que ce chapitre vous a plu !

Le prochain est déjà presque terminé donc je le posterai soit au milieu de la semaine prochaine soit samedi prochain, suivant le rythme que je mettrai en place.

N'oubliez (vraiment) pas de **laisser une review**, que je vois si vous êtes encore là où si tout le monde a déserté mon histoire après tout ce temps aha. Et, le plus important, j'espère que **vous allez tous bien** ! Enfin, aussi bien qu'on puisse aller dans un confinement. **Si vous avez besoin de parler pour n'importe quelle raison, vous pouvez bien sûr m'envoyer un message, n'hésitez pas, vraiment ! **

Je vous souhaite une bonne journée (et restez chez vous...) !


	22. Chapitre 22

Hello ! Merci pour ceux qui ont laissé une review au dernier chapitre, merci à ceux qui ont lu, merci à ceux qui sont encore là, merci !

Je vous laisse avec le chapitre vingt-deux, le plus long pour le moment (presque 6000 mots...), bonne lecture à tous !

* * *

La désillusion. Ce sentiment qui ébranle les certitudes les plus solides, les affirmations les plus robustes. Qui transforme une impulsion en un remord amer, qui change l'assurance en honte et l'espoir en crainte.

Elle peut être vécue différemment par tout le monde, évidemment, et dépend de tout un tas de facteurs.

Ce qui ne serait qu'un grain de sable pour une personne peut s'apparenter à un rocher catapulté en pleine figure pour une autre.

Surtout quand on a dix-sept ans.

Surtout quand on est au lycée.

Surtout quand on est une fille.

* * *

La respiration saccadée, le corps tremblant, la peau en feu, Marinette laissa ses doigts courir le long des cheveux d'Adrien. Pressée entre une cloison et son torse brûlant, elle ferma ses yeux, la gorge sèche, les membres endoloris.

Le souffle d'Adrien cognait contre sa peau à chaque nouvelle expiration, la faisant frissonner alors qu'elle était loin, vraiment _très_ loin, d'avoir froid. Le front appuyé contre son épaule, les mains posées contre sa taille, il redressa lentement son visage, jusqu'à planter son regard dans le sien. Quelques mèches claires retombaient devant son visage luisant de sueur aux pommettes rougies et aux lèvres entrouvertes.

— Ça va ? souffla-t-il d'une voix rauque.

Marinette lui offrit un sourire rassurant et hocha la tête. Les lèvres du jeune homme se pressèrent contre son front parsemé de cheveux noirs et les bras de la lycéenne entourèrent son cou, pressant son visage tout contre elle, caressant doucement sa nuque.

Ce moment, qu'ils avaient vécu des dizaines de fois, était comme suspendu dans les airs. Le temps s'arrêtait, les aiguilles des montres cessaient de trotter, les secondes stoppaient leur avancée. Se calant sur la respiration de l'autre, sur l'odeur de l'autre, sur la présence de l'autre, ils savouraient cet instant qu'ils savaient privilégié, redescendant peu à peu du nuage qu'ils avaient atteint.

Simultanément à la réalité où son esprit se dirigeait, Marinette se laissa doucement glisser sur le sol. Ils se rhabillèrent rapidement, retrouvant leur souffle et le monde actuel par la même occasion.

— T'aurais pas vu mon...

Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'Adrien se redressa, une bretelle de son soutien-gorge passée autour de son doigt. Elle déposa ses lèvres sur sa joue et enfila son sous-vêtement, avant de froncer les sourcils en sentant le regard du jeune homme sur elle.

— Me regarde pas comme ça ! l'accusa-t-elle en sautillant pour remettre son pantalon.

— Comme quoi ? demanda-t-il comme un enfant prit en train de faire une bêtise.

Marinette attrapa son tee-shirt.

— Comme si tu voulais recommencer !

— Je peux pas contrôler mes yeux !

Elle secoua la tête en riant avant de se pencher pour attraper son pull.

— Tu vas pas avoir le choix parce que tu peux pas me regarder comme ça. Ou alors autant arriver en cours avec une pancarte « on vient de faire l'amour dans les toilettes ! »

Il lui prit le vêtement des mains avant de l'enfiler en râlant.

— Bon, je sors en première, le temps que t'apprennes à maîtriser tes yeux.

Son ton était moqueur mais plein d'affection ce qui fit sourire Adrien.

— Ça fait un truc de moi à cocher sur ma bucket list, ajouta-t-il.

Marinette leva gentiment les yeux au ciel et déverrouilla la porte. Mais il la retint au dernier moment en attrapant son poignet.

— Mari ?

Elle redressa ses yeux dans les siens et fronça les sourcils.

— Je t'aime, murmura-t-il.

Son cœur se gonfla d'amour jusqu'à lui couper la respiration. Elle s'avança vers lui, posa sa main sur sa joue et l'embrassa doucement. La lèvre inférieure emprisonnée entre ses dents, elle le fixa de ses iris bleus comme les cieux.

Il lui fit signe d'y aller, relâchant son poignet dans une caresse qui la fit frissonner. Marinette attrapa son sac avant de se frayer précautionneusement un chemin en dehors de la cabine où ils étaient, se lava les mains et s'aspergea le visage d'eau froide avant de regarder son reflet dans le miroir qui lui faisait face. Ses joues étaient un peu trop rouges, ses cheveux un peu trop décoiffés, ses yeux un peu trop rêveurs, son air un peu trop ailleurs. Mais, personne n'allait le remarquer, n'est-ce pas ?

_N'est-ce pas_ ?

Pourtant, à la seconde où elle mit un pied dans le couloir, une sensation étrange l'enveloppa. Ce n'était pas comme être entourée par de l'amour, par du bonheur ou par l'espoir qu'elle éprouvait il y a encore quelques minutes. Non, c'était plutôt comme être prise dans un étau qui l'oppressait jusqu'à lui bloquer la respiration. Pourtant, les couloirs étaient presque vides : la plupart des lycéens étaient en train de déjeuner. Mais ce sentiment ne la lâcha pas pour autant.

Au contraire, lorsqu'elle arriva dans la salle où elle allait avoir cours dans une dizaine de minutes, cette sensation ne se fit que plus intense. L'air se raréfiait, son cœur se mit à battre plus vite, et un poids lui comprimait la poitrine. Mais il n'y avait toujours personne dans la pièce.

Marinette mit ça sur le compte de la tension qui redescendait, du désir qui se calmait, et de son corps qui se concentrait sur une autre que sur celui d'Adrien.

À moitié convaincue, elle s'assit à sa place, ouvrit son cahier et se mit à grignoter une barre de céréales qui trainait au fond de son sac. Soudain, un gloussement retentit à ses oreilles. Rapidement suivi d'un sifflement. Et d'exclamations de surprise. Marinette se redressa, et découvrit que les regards des quelques élèves qui venaient d'entrer faisaient des allers-retours entre leur téléphone auquel ils se cramponnaient comme des automates et elle. La manière dont leurs yeux la sondaient, comme s'ils pouvaient lire en elle, comme s'ils pouvaient voir à travers ses vêtements, comme s'ils connaissaient ses pensées, c'était terriblement troublant. Sa gorge se comprima un peu plus à cette impression soudaine.

Et puis, cette sensation qui la guettait ne s'accentua que davantage.

Son cœur dont les battements étaient déjà bien trop rapprochés fit un double-looping dans sa poitrine lorsqu'elle vit Alya arriver, suivie de Nino, le téléphone à la main, l'air catastrophé.

— Oh mon dieu, Mari !

C'est là qu'elle sut.

Elle n'avait pas besoin de plus de mots ni de plus de regards ou de plus de rires qu'elle savait déjà. Mais elle tendit quand même la main vers le téléphone, que Nino lui donna, une expression désolée collée sur le visage.

Ses yeux se posèrent sur l'écran.

Sa respiration se bloqua.

Son visage pâlit en une seconde.

Son cœur s'arrêta un instant.

Un frisson de dégoût courut le long de sa colonne vertébrale.

Une boule se forma dans sa gorge.

Tout cela était vraiment réel ? C'était vraiment en train de lui arriver ?

Cette idée la fit déglutir douloureusement. Sa gorge était si sèche. Sa respiration si chaotique. Son rythme cardiaque si rapide. Cette vidéo se jouait devant ses yeux médusés, la faisant enfoncer ses ongles dans ses paumes un peu plus profondément à chaque nouvelle image.

Les pixels devenaient de plus en plus flous à mesure que les larmes emplissaient ses yeux. Mais la vidéo semblait ne jamais avoir de fin. Son supplice paraissait ne jamais se terminer. Les images défilaient, montrant d'un autre point de vue ce qu'elle avait vécu il y a quelques minutes. Elle se vit embrasser Adrien. Elle vit le baiser se transformer une embrassade brûlante qui n'avait rien d'innocente. Elle vit les mains de son petit-ami parcourir son corps, se poser contre ses fesses dans un mouvement qui, lui aussi, n'avait rien d'hésitant, comme s'il l'avait fait des dizaines de fois avant — ce qui était vrai, mais les gens n'avaient définitivement pas besoin de le savoir. Elle le vit la soulever de terre d'un tour de bras. Elle se vit enrouler ses hanches de ses jambes. Elle se vit rouler son bassin contre le sien d'une manière qui n'avait rien d'inexpérimentée. Elle se vit l'embrasser, encore et encore. Elle se vit glisser une de ses mains jusqu'à sa ceinture avant de s'enfuir sous son pantalon. L'angle de la vidéo faisait qu'il n'y avait aucune place à l'imagination, aucun doute ne pouvait planer, on distinguait bien les mouvements de va-et-vient de sa main à travers le vêtement. La mâchoire contractée, Marinette regarda la suite sans ciller. Elle vit leurs deux silhouettes s'engouffrer dans une des cabines. Elle vit leurs vêtements tomber au sol. Et la suite, il ne fallait pas beaucoup d'inventivité pour la deviner.

Mais le pire restait à venir. Alors que Marinette croyait que la torture était finie, elle se crispa encore plus qu'elle ne l'était déjà, ressemblant plus à une poupée de cire qu'à une adolescente. Parce que les images n'étaient pas la seule fonction d'une vidéo. Il y avait aussi le _son_. Elle entendit le claquement de la porte qui se referme, le bruit sourd de son corps qu'Adrien plaquait rudement contre l'une des cloison, celui de leurs bouches qui se rencontraient toujours plus avidement, celui d'un emballage de préservatif qu'on déchire. Mais surtout, elle entendit ses bruits à _elle_. Ses gémissements étouffés mais qui restaient largement perceptibles. Son souffle saccadé. Ses soupirs qui s'intensifiaient. Quelque chose de chaud remonta dans sa gorge — probablement la barre de céréales qu'elle venait d'avaler — et Marinette crut un instant qu'elle allait littéralement vomir sur cette vidéo lorsqu'un bruit qui s'apparentait à ce stade plus à un cri remonta jusqu'à ses oreilles.

Mais, heureusement pour le téléphone de Nino, heureusement pour le peu de dignité qu'il lui restait, heureusement pour tout le monde, la vidéo s'arrêta.

Tout était flou autour d'elle. Tout semblait se dédoubler.

Le téléphone qu'elle rendit à Nino d'une main tremblante, les mots qui sortaient de la bouche de son ami, l'énervement manifeste qui déformait les traits d'Alya, les rires autour d'elle qui s'intensifiaient à mesure que la pièce se remplissait.

C'était comme vivre ce fameux cauchemar : celui où on arrive complètement nu au lycée. Sauf que c'était pire. Tellement _pire_.

Parce que c'était pire que d'être seulement nue.

Parce que ça ne la concernait pas qu'elle.

Et surtout, surtout parce que ce n'était pas un rêve.

Tout cela était réel. Affreusement _réel_.

Elle ne savait pas quoi faire, quoi dire, quoi penser. La seule phrase qui se répétait dans sa tête et qui avait du sens était : « qu'est-ce que j'ai fait, qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? _Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?_ »

Tout à coup, comme si elle revenait à la surface de l'eau après s'être faite retourner dans tous les sens par une vague en pleine tempête, les sons redevinrent clairs. Mais, Marinette aurait préféré rester sous l'eau. Elle prit une grande inspiration, ne s'étant pas aperçue qu'elle retenait son souffle depuis près d'une minute. Ses yeux se redressèrent avant de se figer à nouveau dans un regard qu'elle connaissait si bien.

— Le voilà !

Soudain, ce qui était à son encontre de piètres moqueries, des sifflements irrespectueux et des regards d'animaux se changèrent en applaudissements.

En applaudissements, _sérieusement_ ?

Adrien, les sourcils froncés, regardait Marinette avec inquiétude. Elle était si pâle.

— Sympa la pause, Agreste ?

Il attrapa le téléphone que Nino lui tendit et sa mâchoire se contracta la seconde suivante. Son regard n'avait plus rien de tendre, et l'aura d'ange qui émanait de lui une demi-heure plus tôt n'était plus qu'un souvenir à présent. Son sourire se changea en grimace de rage. De la rage, cette émotion qu'elle ne lui avait jamais vu sous les traits d'Adrien.

Alors qu'il rendit le téléphone à Nino, un des garçons de leur classe pénétra dans la salle, tout sourire, donnant une tape gratifiante sur l'épaule d'Adrien. À la limite de l'explosion, il se retourna en une fraction de seconde, le poing à quelques centimètres du visage de celui qui venait d'entrer. Ce dernier, plaqué contre le mur, ne souriait plus du tout, et Marinette pensa qu'il était même carrément terrifié. Il fallait dire que le regard tranchant d'Adrien, ses dix centimètres de plus et son goût prononcé pour la bagarre — que lui ignorait, mais qu'elle connaissait très bien — étaient loin d'être rassurants.

Sans réfléchir, son côté Ladybug remonta aussi à la surface et Marinette se précipita jusqu'à eux, attrapant la main d'Adrien juste avant qu'elle n'entre en contact avec la mâchoire du malheureux. Elle fit un léger signe de tête au concerné, lui intimant de déguerpir s'il voulait éviter que ça dégénère. Ce qu'il fit sans se faire prier, accourant au fond de la classe comme une proie qui s'échappe. Marinette relâcha le poing d'Adrien, le regarda de ses grands yeux brillants et secoua doucement la tête. Ce n'était vraiment pas la meilleure chose à faire.

Adrien soupira, sachant qu'elle avait — encore une fois — raison. Mais il n'avait pas la patience de Marinette, pas dans cette situation. Il voulait la prendre dans ses bras, il voulait... non. Il voulait remonter le temps et contrôler ses hormones d'adolescent amoureux. Mais, le temps de se remontait pas, et Marinette s'éclipsa avant qu'il ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit.

Elle se laissa tomber sur sa chaise dans un soupir désespéré alors que la sonnerie retentit, la libérant un instant de tous les murmures amusés qu'elle entendait dans son dos.

— Je sais pas ce qu'il fait pour la faire crier comme ça, mais...

Tous les muscles de Marinette se contractèrent, et Adrien, juste devant elle, avait très bien entendu aussi si on se fiait à son dos qui se tendait en dessous des mailles de son pull. Mais Alya fut plus rapide.

— T'es juste jaloux parce que t'y arriveras jamais ! lui cracha-t-elle en se retournant.

Un début de sourire — presque rien — se forma sur les lèvres de Marinette qui remercia sa meilleure amie d'un regard. Celle-ci lui serra l'avant-bras dans un mouvement de support implacable, de protection imparable, de loyauté infaillible.

Adrien, par contre, n'arbora aucun sourire, même pas une ébauche de lèvres redressées. Ses doigts tapotaient furieusement la surface de la table devant lui, luttant pour ne pas se transformer et utiliser son cataclysme contre chacune des personnes qui oseraient ne serait-ce qu'avoir une pensée de travers.

Il laissa tomber son visage entre ses mains, « quelle merde ! » pensa-t-il avec amertume.

* * *

La sonnerie du dernier cours retentit et Marinette soupira de soulagement. Même si elle allait devoir recommencer le lendemain, savoir qu'elle n'allait plus entendre de chuchotements moqueurs, de sifflements plein de convoitise mal placée, de remarques dont la subtilité n'avait d'égale que la répartie, c'est-à-dire proche de zéro, pour le restant de la journée était vraiment appréciable.

Qu'elle n'allait plus entendre, ou _presque_.

Un frisson de répulsion parcourut son corps lorsqu'elle sentit une main se poser contre sa taille. Main qu'elle reconnaissait comme ne pas être celle d'Adrien. Ce n'était pas la caresse subtile des doigts de son petit-ami mais un mouvement bien plus appuyé, bien plus maladroit, bien plus écœurant.

— Si c'est ton truc de le faire au lycée, on peut s'arranger...

Le regard de Marinette rencontra une paire d'yeux dont la couleur lui échappait. Seule la lueur presque bestiale qui y brillait monta jusqu'à son cerveau où une seule émotion se fraya un passage parmi ce voile d'indifférence forcée qu'elle avait tenté d'établir toute la journée : la colère.

— Je te promets de te faire crier encore plus fort que ton copain...

La scène se déroula au ralenti.

La main sur sa taille qui dérivait jusqu'à ses hanches. Alya qui leva les yeux de ses affaires qu'elle rangeait. Nino qui écarquilla les yeux. Et Adrien qui se redressa, les sourcils froncés, avant de se rendre compte de ce qu'il passait.

— Et y'aura pas besoin d'une vidéo pour t'entendre.

Trop.

C'était trop.

Beaucoup _trop_.

C'était la goutte d'eau qui fit déborder son vase de tolérance, celle qui fit exploser son océan de patience.

Alors qu'elle sentit avec dégoût cette main se presser contre sa hanche et ce souffle chaud cogner contre sa peau, Marinette n'en pouvait plus.

Pourquoi ils congratulaient Adrien et la traitaient comme un bout de viande ?

Pourquoi ils lui lançaient des clins d'œil entendus et la regardaient elle en se léchant les lèvres ?

Pourquoi il pouvait respirer et elle avait peur ne serait-ce que de cligner des yeux et que ce geste soit mal interprété ?

Elle ne prit pas la peine de répondre à toutes ces questions qui avaient toutes la même explication. Au lieu de ça, Marinette rapprocha son visage du sien, lui adressa un sourire forcé avant de plier son genou et de le balancer de toutes ses forces — ce qui n'était pas peu dire — dans son entrejambe.

Alya se pinça les lèvres pour ne pas rire. Nino émit une grimace de douleur. Et Adrien se stoppa net dans son avancée, les sourcils haussés et la bouche entrouverte.

Sentant toujours cette main pressée contre sa peau, Marinette la retira de sa hanche, qui était ce à quoi l'adolescent se raccrochait. Ce dernier s'étala par terre, les larmes aux yeux.

Personne ne bougeait. Ni les quelques élèves qui restaient au fond de la salle, ni Nino, ni Alya, ni Adrien, ni Marinette. Seul celui qui se tortillait par terre comme un ver et qui hurlait de douleur leur rappelait que le temps ne s'était pas arrêté. Les regards des lycéens montraient qu'ils n'allaient pas accourir au bureau du proviseur. Ils étaient remplis de surprise, d'admiration, et d'un poil d'amusement. Et le concerné, se contorsionnant pour atténuer la douleur, n'allait sûrement pas avouer qu'il venait de se prendre la raclée de sa vie par une fille. Il semblait bien trop idiot pour ça.

Alors, Marinette attrapa son sac d'un mouvement sec et sortit en trombe de la salle avant que quelqu'un ne soit alerté par ces gémissements aigus qui lui lancinaient les tympans. Elle avait besoin d'air. Le vent frais du mois de février l'accueillit à la sortie du lycée, l'enveloppant dans un cocon de tranquillité l'espace d'un instant.

— Mari !

Elle se retourna, rencontrant le regard de sa meilleure amie, à mi-chemin entre l'inquiétude et l'émerveillement. Nino arriva derrière elle d'un pas rapide, suivi de près par Adrien dont les yeux l'attirèrent aussi sûrement qu'un aimant. Il ne semblait ni admiratif, ni même surpris. Après tout, ce n'était pas la première fois. Un flashback de cette nuit de pluie, la nuit où tout avait basculé, où elle avait su qu'il était Chat Noir, remonta dans son esprit. Tout cela semblait si loin désormais !

Mais si son regard n'était pas aussi ébahi que ceux de leurs amis, il était aussi inquiet, pour ne pas dire largement plus, et infiniment coupable, ce qui brisa le cœur de Marinette. Elle savait très bien ce qu'il pensait. Le mécanisme de son cerveau n'avait plus aucun secret pour elle, et elle était persuadée qu'il était en train de se bombarder l'esprit avec des « et si ? » à lui donner mal à la tête.

— Bon, commença Alya d'une voix décidée. Ça vous dit qu'on aille tous se poser quelque part après cette journée vraiment, _vraiment_ pourrie ?

* * *

Quelques minutes plus tard, Alya et Nino marchaient devant, laissant Marinette et Adrien un instant de tranquillité.

Ils marchaient côte à côte, leurs doigts se frôlant sans vraiment se toucher, leur bouche s'ouvrant sans jamais laisser échapper un mot.

— Je suis vraiment désolé, je...

— Écoute, tu...

Ils s'interrompirent en même temps, et Marinette lui fit signe de parler le premier.

— Je suis tellement désolé, Mari, j'aurais dû... Je... Je veux dire tu as tellement déjà de trucs a gérer, t'avais pas besoin de ça en plus !

Sur ce point, elle ne pouvait pas le contredire.

— Je comprendrais que tu veuilles mettre une certaine distance, je...

Sur celui-ci, par contre, il faisait complètement fausse route.

— Ce n'est pas ta faute, se contenta-t-elle de dire, la gorge serrée.

Il tourna le visage vers elle. Sa mâchoire était contractée, et il pouvait voir ses lèvres trembler légèrement.

— C'est moi qui ai commencé. Et puis, peu importe qui a commencé, on a fait ça à deux. Alors on doit assumer tous les deux. Pas juste toi ou moi, mais nous deux, ensemble.

Sa voix était chevrotante, bien que sûre d'elle et de ce qu'elle avançait. C'était ce qu'il admirait chez elle, sa raison à — presque — toute épreuve. Cette capacité de regarder la situation dans son ensemble et pas seulement de son point de vue.

— Si on commence à se séparer, alors ils auront gagné. Je pense d'ailleurs que c'est exactement le but de la personne qui nous a filmé.

Encore une question sans réponse : qui avait filmé cette vidéo et qu'elle détestait, à cet instant précis, plus que le Papillon ?

— J'aimerais tellement faire quelque chose...

Marinette tourna à son tour son visage vers lui.

— Tu fais déjà quelque chose, assura-t-elle en frôlant davantage ses doigts.

Ils ne s'en rendirent pas compte, mais ils étaient passés en quelques heures de l'apothéose de l'intimité à un frôlement de doigts hésitant. Ils ne s'en rendirent pas compte, mais cette vidéo s'était déjà interposé entre eux.

Ils ne s'en rendirent pas compte, mais le Papillon avait réussi son coup.

* * *

Marinette se laissa tomber sur son lit, la tête enfoncée dans les oreillers, les paupières closes. Alya s'assit sur la chaise de son bureau, les sens aux aguets, prête à mettre en place un plan d'action imparable. Nino se laissa tomber sur un pouf à même le sol, un regard inquiet en direction de ses deux amis. Et Adrien s'installa doucement à côté de Marinette, posant timidement sa main sur son épaule. Elle se redressa légèrement, ancrant ses yeux dans les iris inquiets de son petit-ami.

Il semblait si désolé, malgré ce qu'elle lui avait assuré quelques minutes plus tôt. Marinette tourna la tête et déposa ses lèvres contre son poignet avant de se lever de son lit, la démarche lourde. Ce n'était plus seulement son corps qu'elle portait mais tous ces problèmes et toute cette honte qui pesait sur ses épaules aussi sûrement que le ferait un poids de cent kilos.

— Je vais me changer, j'ai besoin de...

Elle ne finit pas sa phrase que ses amis lui répondirent de hochements de tête entendus. Leur adressant un léger sourire, elle s'engouffra dans la salle de bain, laissant ses trois amis seuls dans sa chambre.

Adrien retomba contre le matelas en grognant. Alya et Nino se lancèrent un regard avant de reporter leur attention sur le jeune homme.

— Bon, commença Nino en chuchotant, sérieusement, qu'est-ce qui vous a pris ? demanda-t-il en se penchant en avant, sur le ton de la confession.

Adrien savait que cette question en était réellement une, qu'il ne cherchait pas à le juger ou à le mettre mal à l'aise. Il savait que les yeux ambrés qu'Alya posait sur lui voulaient juste les comprendre pour mieux les défendre. Alors, il soupira longuement, l'odorat titillé par le parfum de Marinette dont son lit était imprégné.

Parce que c'était bien plus compliqué que deux adolescents aux désirs incontrôlables et aux hormones indomptables. Même Plagg qui virevoltait dans les airs l'avait compris. Même Tikki et sa raison à toute épreuve ne disait pas un mot.

— C'est difficile à expliquer, commença-t-il.

Il se frotta les yeux avant de se redresser. Le dos appuyé contre la tête de lit, les jambes pliées et les avant-bras posées sur les genoux, il cherchait ses mots.

— C'est que... on se connaît depuis _tellement_ longtemps, on a vécu _tellement_ de choses ensemble. Je veux dire, tout Paris savait que j'étais amoureux de Ladybug et que Marinette était amoureuse de moi.

— Sauf toi, répliqua Alya en souriant.

Il ne put qu'acquiescer.

— Mais, avec le temps, il y a aussi eu l'amour de Ladybug pour moi et mon amour pour Marinette. Et ces quatre combinaisons mélangées c'était vraiment... difficile. Alors, quand on appris nos identités, tout s'est additionné. C'est inexplicable, c'est comme si tout s'était...

— Amplifié ? compléta Nino.

Adrien hocha la tête.

— Et puis tous ces problèmes, toutes ces batailles, tous ces cauchemars, toutes ces fois où on a eu peur l'un pour l'autre, ça aussi c'est inexplicable. Parce que le danger est constant, et qu'on ne sait pas si on pourra se retrouver à la fin de la journée ou non.

Sa voix était assurée mais commençait à trembler.

— On a beau être tout le temps ensemble, savoir que tout peut s'arrêter à chaque seconde c'est... vraiment effrayant. Alors...

— Alors vous n'avez pas vraiment le contrôle sur votre propre corps parce que vous êtes sans arrêt obligés de contrôler vos émotions pour ne pas péter un câble. Je comprends, analysa Alya.

Adrien leva les yeux, surpris.

— Mais personne d'autre ne comprendra, compléta-t-elle.

Personne, Alya avait raison. Pourquoi essaieraient-ils de les comprendre, après tout ?

Pourquoi se mettre à leur place, à leur très inconfortable, très désagréable, très douloureuse position alors qu'ils pouvaient juste les pointer du doigt, secrètement soulagés de ne pas se retrouver dans leur situation ? Pourquoi se comporter avec maturité et tolérance alors qu'ils étaient juste au lycée ? Pourquoi éprouver de la compassion alors qu'ils avaient la possibilité de cracher leur haine refoulée, peut-être même leur jalousie, et de lutter contre l'ennui d'être un adolescent en manque de confiance ?

Parce qu'Adrien et Marinette étaient en réalité Chat Noir et Ladybug, leurs idoles — et celles de tout Paris ? Non, bien sûr que non. Car, premièrement, ils n'en savaient — en tout cas dans l'immédiat — absolument rien. Mais aussi, et surtout, parce que leur double-vie héroïque n'excusait en rien leur petit (énorme ?) égarement. Enfin, si en partie, mais Adrien ne se voyait pas expliquer ce qu'il venait de raconter à ses deux meilleurs amis à tout son lycée.

Parce qu'ils étaient sûrs et certains que les toilettes étaient vides, et que la probabilité que quelqu'un y entre était assez faible, étant donné l'horaire ? Non plus. Car quelqu'un y était entré, au final, donc cette excuse était bonne à jeter aux orties.

Parce qu'ils étaient complètement, désespérément, éperdument amoureux ? Ça ne marcherait probablement pas non plus.

Parce qu'ils étaient deux adolescents de dix-sept ans en proie à leurs hormones ? C'était probablement la seule excuse qui aurait du sens. Mais ça n'arrangerait pas le problème.

La conclusion était et resterait toujours la même : personne ne comprendrait.

— Et sûrement pas Chloé, ajouta Nino.

La surprise laissa place à l'incompréhension.

— Chloé ? demanda Adrien en fronçant les sourcils.

L'incompréhension se changea en assimilation.

— Quoi ? Comment ça Chloé ? intervint Marinette en revenant dans la pièce.

En réalité, elle avait très bien compris. _Trop_ bien compris.

— On pensait que vous le saviez... C'est elle qui a envoyé la vidéo à tout le lycée, sauf à vous deux. On voulait pas remuer le couteau dans la plaie, expliqua Nino.

Marinette se laissa tomber plus qu'elle ne s'assit sur son lit. Elle se massa les tempes, à la limite de l'explosion.

Puis l'assimilation devint de la colère.

Elle s'était faufilée dans les couloirs, avait entrouvert la porte, avait sorti son téléphone et s'en était servi comme l'espionne qu'elle était.

— C'est elle qui a filmé... C'est Chloé... murmura-t-elle plus pour elle-même que pour ses amis.

Un nouveau poids s'abattit sur ses épaules. Celui de la désillusion. Qu'est-ce qu'il était lourd, celui-ci !

— Par jalousie, peut-être ? supposa Alya. Elle a toujours été accroc à Adrien...

Marinette secoua la tête.

— Non, rien à voir. Enfin, ça a peut être joué mais c'est pas pour ça qu'elle nous a... filmé, dit-elle avec dégoût.

Adrien sortit de la transe dans laquelle il s'était plongé et posa sa main sur celle de la jeune fille dont la gorge s'était nouée. Comme le duo qui s'appuie l'un sur l'autre qu'ils étaient, qu'ils avaient toujours été et qu'ils seraient toujours, il prit le relais.

— Le Papillon connaît nos identités, expliqua-t-il d'une voix blanche.

Et la colère se transforma en peur.

Un bruit dont la détresse déchira les tympans d'Adrien retentit. C'était une inspiration désespérée, une tentative vaine de récupérer de l'oxygène. Il tourna la tête vers Marinette et son sang se glaça dans ses veines. Sa peau qui s'était embrasée de désir, incendiée de colère, enflammée de culpabilité, se frigorifiait désormais de terreur. Sa main toujours refermée sur celle de Marinette, tous ses muscles se contractèrent, serrant ses doigts dans les siens.

Le désespoir était encore trop faible pour qualifier l'état dans lequel se trouvait la jeune fille. La main posée contre son cœur, elle avait pâlit encore plus qu'à la découverte de la vidéo. Sa peau était si blanche qu'Adrien pouvait distinguer ses veines courir sous ses tempes. Son souffle était si chaotique qu'il n'était même plus sûr que « respirer » soit un verbe adapté pour décrire le gonflement de ses poumons.

Alya se jeta aux pieds de son amie, les yeux exorbités, inquiète comme elle ne l'avait jamais été.

— Respire Mari, respire !

Mais ses veines ne ressortirent que davantage, son souffle se bloqua encore plus dans sa gorge et sa peau prit une teinte plus claire encore.

— Tout... est... de... ma faute !

Sa voix transperça le cœur d'Adrien aussi sûrement qu'une flèche à la lame aiguisée.

— Si j'avais... si j'avais... réussi à contrôler mon pouvoir... rien de tout... ça... ne serait arrivé !

Alya, les yeux grands ouverts, secoua la tête.

— Rien n'est sûr, peut-être qu'il ne sait rien !

— Tout le monde est en danger... à cause de... à cause de moi !

Adrien ne pouvait plus bouger, ni un doigt, ni un muscle, ni un cil, ni rien du tout. Il était statufié par leur découverte. Mais par dessus-tout, il était médusé par l'état de Marinette. Elle qui était toujours pleine de contrôle d'elle-même, de raison, de mesure et d'espoir semblait avoir perdu toute foi en elle-même.

— Si je n'existais pas...

Alya détourna son regard, plantant ses yeux terrorisés dans ceux d'Adrien. « Fais quelque chose ! » lui hurlaient ses pupilles dorées.

Comme une clé qui ouvre une serrure, comme un code qui déverrouille un coffre-fort, le cerveau d'Adrien retrouva le lien avec son corps. Il se jeta sur Marinette plus qu'il ne l'a pris dans ses bras, entourant son corps de ses bras puissants.

Le nez enfoui dans ses longs cheveux, il caressa tendrement son dos, la serrant toujours plus fort. Comme si l'oxygène dont elle avait terriblement besoin se trouvait sur la peau d'Adrien et non pas dans les airs, Marinette prit une grande, une gigantesque inspiration. Ses doigts couraient dans ses mèches noires, son corps était si proche du sien qu'il semblait vouloir la soulager de ce poids qu'elle ne supportait plus. Ce n'était pas qu'une apparence, en réalité, c'était réellement ce qu'il faisait, sans réellement s'en rendre compte.

— Adrien, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demanda Plagg d'une petite voix.

Le teint de Marinette devint moins cadavérique tandis que celui de son coéquipier blanchissait à vue d'œil. Ses veines disparurent à nouveau sous sa peau alors que celles du lycéen se révélèrent à leur tour. La respiration de la jeune fille se stabilisa quand celle d'Adrien s'accéléra.

— Adrien ? murmura Tikki.

Les deux kwamis regardèrent un instant Alya et Nino qui étaient tout autant perdus. L'apprentie journaliste avança une main hésitante mais une force dont elle ignorait l'origine l'empêcha d'aller plus loin. Une sorte de barrière se révéla un instant autour des deux adolescents, s'effaçant aussi vite qu'elle était apparue sous les yeux ébahis de Plagg, Tikki et de leurs deux amis.

Tout à coup, Adrien desserra son emprise autour de Marinette, n'éloignant pas son corps du sien pour autant. Au plus grand soulagement du jeune homme, il sentit sa main se poser contre son torse et son front s'appuyer contre son épaule. Elle n'était plus un pantin à la blancheur de craie mais Marinette, _la Ladybug de tous les jours, _à nouveau.

Il posa sa joue contre sa tête, tournant le regard vers ses amis. La scène aurait pu être comique, vraiment. Ils avaient tous les yeux écarquillés, la bouche grande ouverte et Alya avait toujours la main tendue, comme s'ils étaient tous pétrifiés. Il fronça les sourcils, une expression d'incompréhension plaquée sur le visage.

— T'as pas le droit de nous regarder comme ça ! lança Plagg de sa voix nasillarde.

— Je suis d'accord ! enchérit Nino. Pas après avoir fait... _ça_ !

Tikki s'approcha de sa porteuse.

— Tout va bien, Marinette ? demanda-t-elle précautionneusement.

L'intéressée se redressa, s'éloignant légèrement du corps d'Adrien. Elle tendit les mains, réceptionnant son kwami entre ses doigts avant d'hocher la tête.

— Bon, quelqu'un m'explique ? réclama Alya.

— Expliquer quoi ? questionna Adrien en gardant une main sur la taille de Marinette.

— T'as aucune idée de quoi on parle, en fait ? conclut Nino.

Plagg percuta la tête de son porteur après que celui-ci ait hoché la tête.

— Aïe !

— Tu viens de lui enlever sa douleur, pauvre idiot !

Il ouvrit la bouche pour répondre à l'insulte de son kwami avant de se rendre compte de ce qu'il venait de dire.

— J'ai fait ça ?

Ils hochèrent tous la tête, même Marinette. Ses yeux se plongèrent instinctivement dans les siens alors qu'il pencha la tête sur le côté.

— Tu as fait ça, assura-t-elle d'une voix enrouée.

* * *

J'ai vraiment hâte de savoir ce que vous pensez de ce chapitre ! Concernant la description de l'état d'esprit de Marinette par rapport à la vidéo, de sa réaction, de celle d'Adrien, et de son pouvoir qui prend de l'ampleur ! Je suis sûre que vous avez beaucoup de questions, les réponses viendront au fur et à mesure, ne vous inquiétez pas ;)

Le prochain chapitre sera publié samedi, je suis déjà en train d'écrire le vingt-quatrième, que je publierai normalement mercredi de la semaine prochaine. Mais, avec la reprise des cours (à distance pour l'instant, mais quand même) je ne sais pas si je pourrais maintenir le rythme de deux chapitres par semaine. Je vous tiendrai au courant !

En attendant, **prenez soin de vous**, et passez une bonne journée :)


	23. Chapitre 23

Hello tout le monde ! Merci pour les retours que j'ai eu pour le dernier chapitre, ça m'a vraiment fait super plaisir, surtout sur un sujet aussi délicat qu'important !

**Réponses aux reviews :**

Majaix15 : ça me touche vraiment, ça me tenait vraiment à cœur d'aborder ce sujet, mais c'était compliqué de le faire justement, sans (trop) de maladresses, alors merci !

naruhina2 : merci mille fois pour ta review ! J'espère que le chapitre te plaira et je suis ravie que tu aies aimé le précédent :p

Krokmou du 13 : merci à toi ! Prends soin de toi aussi :)

**Bonne lecture à tous !**

* * *

— Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire ?

Marinette se recroquevilla contre le torse d'Adrien. Son nez collé contre lui humait son odeur qui calmait les battements de son cœur et ses bras passées autour de lui resserrèrent leur étreinte. Elle soupira longuement, ferma les yeux au contact des doigts d'Adrien qui couraient dans ses cheveux et haussa les épaules.

— Je pense qu'ils ont raison, murmura-t-elle.

— Probablement. Mais est-ce que tu veux le faire, _toi_ ?

Elle réfléchit sérieusement à sa question. Le voulait-elle ? Voulait-elle tout révéler à ses parents ? Leur avouer sa double-vie qu'elle leur cachait depuis des années, leur confesser que l'héroïne de Paris connue dans le monde entier était leur fille de dix-sept ans et leur admettre du même coup tout ce qu'il lui était arrivé ces deniers mois, le voulait-elle ?

C'était bien plus compliqué que ça.

— Bien sûr que je veux tout leur dire, surtout maintenant.

Le Papillon connaissait leurs identités, c'était quasiment une certitude. Sinon, pourquoi son allié les aurait mis dans cette position aussi humiliante qu'affaiblissante et moi tout autant inattendue ? Chloé, celle qui était proche d'Adrien depuis son enfance et qui était devenue l'amie de Marinette avec le temps n'aurait _jamais_ fait ça. Elle la connaissait, mieux qu'elle ne voulait l'admettre, et savait pertinemment qu'elle n'aurait_ jamais_ fait quelque chose d'aussi acerbe. Elle n'aurait_ jamais_ mis ces amis dans cette position inconfortable, n'aurait _jamais_ mis une fille dans cette situation insoutenable.

C'était tout bonnement impossible. L'explication était donc toute trouvée : le Papillon savait qui ils étaient et avait chargé son alliée de les déstabiliser, de les séparer, de les perturber pour qu'ils deviennent des cibles faciles.

C'était astucieux.

Horrible, absolument immonde, à la limite du supportable, frôlant dangereusement la limite de l'éthique.

Mais intelligent.

— Mais, même si ça me soulagera moi, est-ce que ça les aidera eux ?

Tout déballer aux parents de Marinette, c'était l'idée d'Alya. La suggestion qu'elle avait faite quelques heures plus tôt avant de partir avec Nino, leur laissant le temps d'y réfléchir.

C'est ce que Marinette ne cessait de faire. De réfléchir.

Elle enfouit à nouveau son visage dans le torse d'Adrien en grognant.

— Mais quelle journée de merde ! bougonna-t-elle.

Il déposa ses lèvres derrière son oreille avant de poser son menton sur le sommet de sa tête. Appuyé contre la tête de lit, légèrement redressé, il serrait Marinette, positionnée entre ses jambes, contre sa poitrine, essayant de la réconforter du mieux qu'il le pouvait.

Lui aussi se sentait sali, trahi et humilié, mais ce n'était rien comparé au ressenti de Marinette, il le savait.

Lui aussi avait peur, mais là où il s'inquiétait exclusivement pour elle, Nino, Alya et Chloé, elle se faisait aussi un sang d'encre pour ses parents.

Lui aussi se sentait démasqué, inutile et percé à jour, mais il savait le point d'honneur qu'elle avait toujours mis au respect de leurs identités secrètes.

— Je pense qu'on devrait parler à Chloé avant de faire quoi que ce soit, proposa-t-elle en se redressant légèrement.

Elle plongea ses grands yeux bleus dans les siens et il hocha la tête. Sa peau était toujours plus pâle que d'habitude, mais ce n'était rien comparé à la frayeur qu'il lui avait fait quelques heures plus tôt. Sa voix était redevenue claire, bien que légèrement rauque, et sa respiration n'était plus aussi laborieuse qu'au début de l'après-midi.

Leurs regards se connectèrent, se perdirent, se noyèrent l'un dans l'autre. C'était une noyade agréable, un océan calme et paisible dans lequel elle s'engouffrait avec joie. Adrien rapprocha légèrement son visage du sien, replaça dans une tendresse infinie une de ses mèches de cheveux derrière son oreille.

Il sentit son cœur s'affoler dans sa poitrine comme à chacun de leur baiser lorsqu'elle posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Elle l'embrassait doucement, lentement, faisant passer toute sa reconnaissance à travers ce geste. Il lutta pour ne pas approfondir la prise de ses mains sur ses hanches, se débattit avec lui-même pour ne pas glisser sa langue entre ses lèvres et batailla contre son propre corps pour décoller sa bouche de la sienne.

Oh, comme il aurait aimé ne pas s'éloigner, comme il aurait aimé rester collé à elle pour l'éternité, comme il aurait aimé se perdre dans une de leurs étreintes débordantes d'amour, étincelantes de passion, brûlantes de désir.

Mais il s'écarta de son visage et déposa chastement ses lèvres contre son front avant de fermer les yeux.

* * *

Marinette sentit une bouffée d'angoisse l'envahir en entendant son réveil sonner. Sa main s'abattit sur l'objet un peu trop rudement pour ne refléter que de la fatigue. Bien sûr, elle voulait se rendormir, comme la plupart des lycéens qui entendaient leur alarme résonner à sept heures du matin.

Mais ce geste témoignait aussi et surtout d'une peur viscérale, d'une peur qui lui nouait l'estomac et lui bloquait la respiration. La peur de remettre un pas au lycée, parce qu'elle savait très bien ce qui l'attendait là-bas. Des moqueries, des sifflements, des remarques qui résonnaient encore dans son cerveau presque une journée après.

Alors, Marinette enfouit son visage dans son oreiller en grognant.

— Alors princesse, on sèche les cours ?

Cette phrase réveilla la jeune fille aussi sûrement qu'un sceau d'eau froide en pleine figure ou que cinq tasses de café par intraveineuse. Elle sursauta jusqu'au plafond, la main contre son cœur qui cognait contre sa cage thoracique.

— Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? s'écria-t-elle en voyant Adrien se redresser à côté d'elle.

Ses cheveux décoiffés, son demi-sourire et ses yeux brillants faisaient qu'il ressemblait d'ailleurs beaucoup plus à son alter-ego.

— J'allais quand même pas te laisser toute seule hier soir, expliqua-t-il d'une voix à moitié endormie.

— Mais... et ton père ?

Il s'étira longuement avant d'hausser les épaules. Avec un sourire, Marinette pensa qu'il ressemblait vraiment à un chaton qui se réveillait de sa sieste.

— Si tu crois qu'il vient m'apporter le petit dej' au lit tous les matins... Je pourrais déménager ici qu'il le remarquerait même pas.

Il n'y avait aucune trace de tristesse dans sa voix, témoignant de son acceptation vis-à-vis de cette situation.

— Dommage, ajouta Plagg. Je cracherais pas sur du camembert !

Adrien le fit taire d'une petite pichenette sur la tête. Marinette secoua la tête en riant avant que ses démons ne la rattrape aussi sûrement que ses problèmes le faisaient en ce moment. Elle se laissa à nouveau tomber sur le lit en bougonnant.

— Je veux pas y aller, réussit-elle à articuler dans les coussins où son visage était enfoui.

La main d'Adrien se posa tendrement en bas de son dos alors qu'il pencha sa tête vers son oreille.

— N'oublie pas que tu es la plus talentueuse, la plus forte, la plus courageuse et la plus obstinée de toutes les super-héroïnes et tout devrait bien se passer.

Elle tourna légèrement son visage, laissant entrapercevoir le coin de son œil.

— Tu promets ?

Il se fendit d'un sourire.

— Je te le promets.

— Bon... d'accord, capitula-t-elle en se redressant.

Un dernier soupir s'échappa de ses lèvres alors qu'elle regroupa ses cheveux en un chignon déstructuré.

— De toute façon, le premier qui l'ouvre, je te jure que je...

Elle posa son doigt sur ses lèvres, le coupant dans ses menaces.

— Repos, soldat. Je peux gérer ça.

Ses doigts coururent le long de son poignet qui retomba sur le matelas.

— J'en doute pas une seconde, répondit-il dans un murmure.

Marinette se plongea une seconde de plus dans ses beaux yeux verts, y puisant l'énergie dont elle avait besoin pour se lever de son lit et affronter cette journée. Finalement, elle se leva, non sans peurs et insécurités, mais avec assez de détermination et résolution pour mettre un pied devant l'autre.

Après avoir attrapé quelques vêtements, Marinette se tourna vers Adrien qui farfouillait dans la pile d'affaires qui s'étaient entassées dans la chambre de la jeune fille au fil des mois. Les muscles de ses bras roulaient sous sa peau et les premiers rayons du soleil rendaient ses cheveux aussi dorés que l'astre.

— Je vais prendre ma douche... débuta-t-elle d'une petite voix. Tu viens ?

Adrien sentit son cœur se décrocher dans sa poitrine alors qu'il stoppa tout mouvement.

Oui.

Oui, bien sûr que _oui._

— Euh... J'ai entraînement tout à l'heure, je prendrais une douche là-bas, de toute façon.

Il buttait sur ses mots, tout sauf sûr de lui. Les joues rouges, les lèvres pincées, il évitait le regard de Marinette.

— Oh... d'accord, répondit-elle finalement. On se voit en cours ?

Il déglutit péniblement à l'entente de la déception dans sa voix. Ses lèvres s'approchèrent doucement de sa joue, y déposant un baiser d'une tendresse qui n'avait d'égale que l'amour qui en découlait.

— Je te rejoins sur le chemin.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Adrien se laissa tomber sur le lit en entendant la porte de la salle de bain se fermer. Il enfouit sa tête entre ses mains, soupirant bruyamment.

— Qu'est-ce qui te prends ? intervint Plagg.

Il leva son regard vers son kwami en bougonnant.

— Oh, je sais ! Tu as besoin de ce truc, que les humains prennent quand ça va plus de ce côté là, dit-il en désignant furtivement son entrejambe.

Adrien fronça les sourcils avant de le rabrouer d'une énième pichenette.

— Tout va très bien _de ce côté là_, Plagg, répliqua-t-il d'une voix où l'agacement était palpable.

— Tu sais, poursuivit-il en s'approchant de son porteur, c'est pas grave, mais tu devrais lui dire au lieu de...

Il laissa à nouveau sa tête retomber entre ses mains, le coupant dans sa phrase par un grognement d'énervement.

— Je te dis tout que tout fonctionne très bien ! dit-il entre ses dents. Et d'ailleurs, ajouta-t-il en levant ses yeux, comment tu sais ça ?

— Tu serais surpris, répondit Plagg d'un ton mystérieux.

Adrien lui répondit par une grimace de dégoût.

— Si c'est pas ça, poursuivit Plagg d'une voix plus douce, qu'est-ce que c'est alors ?

Un soupir de lassitude s'échappa des lèvres du jeune homme qui se leva du lit.

— Tu comprendras quand tu seras plus grand, lui répondit-il en lui tapotant gentiment le sommet de la tête.

— J'ai cinq-mille ans, gamin !

Adrien leva les yeux au ciel, s'apprêtant à répondre avant d'être devancé par le kwami de sa coéquipière :

— Et il te reste encore beaucoup de choses à apprendre, lança Tikki qui avait écouté toute leur conversation.

* * *

Faire abstraction des regards.

Ignorer les chuchotements.

Ne pas prêter attention aux sifflements.

Négliger les sourires débordants de convoitise mal placée.

Oublier les rires.

Se détacher de l'instant présent.

Encore, encore et _encore_. Jusqu'à ce que le cours commence, jusqu'à ce qu'il se termine.

Mais, Marinette savait pertinemment qu'elle n'allait pas devoir user de cette fragile carapace qu'elle se créait juste aujourd'hui. Ça allait durer des jours, des semaines, des mois, peut-être. La vidéo était partout, tout le lycée l'avait reçu — merci à Chloé et ses contacts — et sa publication sur les réseaux sociaux avait suivi bien rapidement. Internet était effrayant, c'était un gouffre sans fond dans lequel elle pouvait attendre le fond mais pourtant continuer à dégringoler, Marinette en avait conscience.

Et c'est justement parce qu'elle en avait conscience qu'elle était terrifiée. Parce qu'elle ne pensait pas juste au moment présent, pas juste à cette honte qui lui broyait l'estomac, lui nouait la gorge et lui brûlait la peau, mais au futur. Est-ce que cette armure qu'elle se bâtissait allait résister ? Est-ce qu'elle serait toujours elle-même dans deux mois ? Est-ce qu'elle allait vivre le reste de sa scolarité — qui, heureusement, touchait à sa fin — en sursis, dans l'attente terrifiée que cette vidéo ressorte, dans l'espoir fou qu'elle reste au fin fond d'Internet à tout jamais ?

Cette épée de Damoclès l'épuisait déjà, à peine vingt-quatre heures plus tard.

Un pied devant l'autre, un pas à la fois, une respiration après l'autre, se répétait-elle en boucle comme une incantation. Mais, les couloirs étaient bondés à cette heure de la journée, entre deux heures de cours, et Marinette sentit des dizaines de regards lui brûler, lui calciner, lui transpercer la peau. Elle repensa alors à ce super-vilain aux yeux rouges qui avait décimé l'épaule d'Adrien. Le souvenir de sa peau effroyablement blanche, de ses lèvres pâles, du sang, de la douleur, de la terreur qu'elle avait ressenti lui transperça le cœur d'un seul coup, réduisant à néant ses efforts pour se tranquilliser.

Ce n'était plus un pied devant l'autre ni un pas à la fois, c'était une course à travers les couloirs. Ce n'était plus une respiration après l'autre mais ses poumons qui lui brûlaient la poitrine, incapables de se gorger d'air.

Certains regards devinrent effrayés, comme si elle était soudainement folle, d'autres désolés et une poignée d'yeux ne se renforcèrent que davantage de cette lueur moqueuse, comme s'ils avaient réussi leur coup.

Mais, tout cela, Marinette ne le remarqua pas. Elle ouvra la première porte qui lui tomba sous la main, s'engouffrant dans une salle qui s'apparentait plus à un placard qu'à une réelle pièce. Elle plaqua sa main contre sa bouche, s'empêchant de hurler, de pleurer, elle ne savait pas vraiment, probablement les deux en même temps. Ses yeux lui brûlaient, sa gorge semblait soudain recouverte de lames de rasoir et ses muscles devinrent aussi mous que de la gelée, la laissant lâchement tomber sur le sol.

Marinette appuya son dos contre le mur, les paupières toujours closes, les dents pressées autour de sa peau, les ongles plantés dans ses paumes.

— Marinette ? demanda Tikki d'une voix inquiète.

Le kwami émergea de sa veste, ses immenses yeux bleus plongés sur le visage à moitié caché de sa porteuse. Marinette ouvrit doucement les paupières, retira la main de devant sa bouche un instant.

— Tu peux aller chercher Adrien, _s'il-te-plaît_ ?

Bien sûr, c'était irresponsable.

Mais son regard était empli d'une telle détresse que le kwami n'hésita pas une seconde. Elle passa à travers la porte, fonça dans les casiers pour ne pas être vue, même s'il n'y avait presque plus personne dans les couloirs puisque la sonnerie annonçant le début du prochain cours venait de sonner, mieux valait ne pas prendre de risque inutile. Elle se servit de la présence de Plagg qu'elle pouvait ressentir pour localiser Adrien. Volant plus vite que jamais, Tikki réussit, se servant de moments d'inattention, de salles vides et d'une discrétion dont elle seule avait le secret, ce ne fut qu'une ou deux minutes plus tard qu'elle se retrouva dans le sac d'Adrien, à côté de Plagg.

— Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? lui demanda-t-il en chuchotant.

— Marinette a besoin d'Adrien, expliqua-t-elle.

Sa voix était tellement anxieuse et ses yeux au bleu toujours plein d'espoir étaient aujourd'hui tellement inquiets que Plagg ne chercha pas plus loin.

— Je m'en occupe.

Le kwami se jeta contre la bordure du sac où ils se trouvaient, tellement fort que l'objet tomba sur le côté, attirant l'attention d'Adrien. Ce dernier se pencha, tombant nez à nez avec le regard implorant de Tikki. Il ne lui fallut pas plus d'une seconde pour se redresser d'un mouvement vif.

— Je peux aller aux toilettes, s'il-vous-plaît ? demanda-t-il au professeur qui lui faisait face.

Sa voix était à la limite de l'imploration, ce qui lui valut quelques rires étouffés.

— Faites attention cette fois, entendit-il dans son dos.

Adrien se retourna, le regard aussi tranchant qu'un couteau. Tellement tranchant que l'auteur de cette remarque perdit automatiquement son sourire, dérivant ses yeux de ceux du jeune homme qui se précipita en dehors de la pièce dès que le professeur lui donna l'autorisation.

Le cours avait commencé depuis une petite dizaine de minutes maintenant, rendant les couloirs complètement vides, permettant ainsi à Tikki d'indiquer à Adrien la salle sans être détectée. Il posa sa main sur la poignée et entrouvrit doucement la porte.

— Mari ? demanda-t-il dans un murmure.

Sa seule réponse fut un souffle court et un sanglot qui suivit juste après. Il se jeta plus qu'il ne s'assit à ses côtés, posant précautionneusement ses mains sur ses épaules.

— Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Aucune parole, juste une respiration douloureuse.

— Regarde-moi, chuchota-t-il d'une voix dont il tentait de maîtriser le tremblement.

Elle releva finalement ses yeux vers lui, les plantant dans les siens comme deux flèches. Rougi par les larmes, noirci par le mascara, assombri par l'obscurité de la pièce, son regard lui perfora le cœur tant il semblait inconsolable.

— Oh, Mari... réussit-il à articuler dans un filet de voix.

Sa main courut jusqu'à l'arrière de sa tête, la laissant aller doucement contre son torse. Il pouvait sentir les sanglots qui agitaient son corps, l'oxygène qu'elle recherchait désespérément, le rythme effréné de son cœur qui se jetait littéralement contre sa cage thoracique.

— Je suis désolée, murmura-t-elle d'une voix rêche.

— Shh... lui susurra-t-il au creux de l'oreille.

— Ça m'énerve de...

— Je sais, la coupa-t-il en posant son menton sur le sommet de son crâne.

Il savait exactement ce qu'elle pensait. Il savait que ça l'agaçait de se retrouver dans cette situation, dans cette vulnérabilité. Il savait que ça la mettait particulièrement en colère contre elle-même de ne pas pouvoir gérer cette partie d'elle-même toute seule. Mais il savait aussi tout un tas d'autres choses.

— Je sais que tu as du mal d'accepter mon aide. Je sais que ça n'a rien à voir avec moi mais avec la pression que tu te mets. Mais je sais que, même si je n'étais pas là, tu arriverais très bien à te débrouiller sans moi.

Il sentit qu'elle ouvrit la bouche pour le contredire.

— Je t'assure que si.

Elle s'éloigna légèrement de lui, la respiration bien plus apaisée qu'il y a quelques minutes.

— N'oublie jamais que c'est moi qui ne survivrais pas sans toi, et pas l'inverse.

Elle voulut à nouveau contester, mais un sourire se dessina sur le visage du jeune homme qu'il rapprocha du sien.

— N'oublie jamais à quel point tu es forte. Tu promets ?

Ses lèvres se redressèrent à leur tour en se rappelant de leur discussion du matin même.

— Je te le promets, murmura-t-elle avant de se réfugier à nouveau dans ses bras.

* * *

Le ciel bleu dénué de nuages laissait peu à peu place à un coucher de soleil aux mille nuances d'orange et de rouge. La brise légère et fraiche de la journée se substituait par un vent froid et vigoureux. Les rues bondées se vidaient au fil des heures, les lumières des maisons s'éteignaient, le sommeil s'installait.

Mais une silhouette rouge et noir s'élançait pourtant sur les toits de Paris. Une personne qui ne craignait ni la froideur du vent, ni la hauteur vertigineuse où elle se trouvait, ni l'obscurité dans laquelle la ville était plongée. Au contraire, ses muscles brûlaient sous sa peau, l'altitude lui donnait une douce sensation de contrôle et la noirceur l'apaisait, ralentissait les battements de son cœur qui avait bien besoin de repos.

Un sourire se dessina sur son visage lorsqu'elle aperçut une silhouette sombre se dessiner au loin. L'héroïne s'avança doucement, aussi habilement que l'animal auquel son coéquipier empruntait le nom avant d'atterrir juste en face de lui. Elle ne put empêcher ses lèvres de se redresser lorsqu'un sursaut parcourut le corps vêtu d'une combinaison en cuir.

Elle posa doucement ses lèvres sur les siennes et passa tendrement son doigt sous son menton.

— Les murs ont des oreilles, et des yeux surtout, ma Lady, murmura-t-il avant de s'éloigner.

En effet, si le monde était au courant du couple que formaient désormais Adrien et Marinette, personne ne savait que, par conséquent, Ladybug et Chat Noir étaient également devenus plus qu'un duo de super-héros. C'était ce qui s'était logiquement imposé à eux : dévoiler leur relation faisait de l'autre une faiblesse dévoilée pour l'autre. C'était donc totalement hors de question de laisser paraître la vraie nature de leur relation.

Mais, est-ce que cela avait toujours du sens depuis que le Papillon connaissait leurs identités ?

— Depuis quand c'est toi le raisonnable des deux ?

Il haussa les épaules. Une lueur de tristesse s'empara de ses yeux assombris par la nuit. Rien qu'une seconde avant qu'il ne se ressaisisse, mais ce fut assez pour que Ladybug la voit, l'analyse et l'interprète.

Une question la tarauda alors : est-ce que Chat Noir était toujours Chat Noir ? Est-ce que son côté espiègle, fanfaron, et complètement irresponsable par moment, qu'elle aimait tant avait disparu à jamais, enseveli sous une couche étouffante de culpabilité et d'inquiétude ?

Le Papillon aurait-il, au final, déjà gagné ?

Ladybug secoua la tête, refoulant ses craintes un peu plus loin et posa tendrement sa main sur la joue de son partenaire. Elle pouvait sentir le mouvement presque imperceptible de son visage qui se laissait aller contre sa paume.

— Allez, viens, lui dit-elle.

Les deux super-héros continuèrent leur avancée sur les hauteurs de la ville avant de se poser juste en face du Grand Paris, l'hôtel le plus réputé de la ville. Leurs yeux sondèrent les horizons, vérifiant que celui-ci était dégagé de toute œillade indiscrète. Un regard et un hochement de tête plus tard, ils s'élancèrent jusqu'au balcon d'une des chambres. Pour la première fois depuis bien trop longtemps, la chance semblait être avec eux puisque la baie vitrée était légèrement ouverte. Ladybug passa ses doigts sur le verre immaculé et s'engouffra dans la chambre, suivie de prêt par son coéquipier.

La pièce baignait dans l'obscurité, seulement troublée par une légère lueur. Clarté vers laquelle ils se dirigèrent naturellement. Leurs pas étaient aussi silencieux que calculés, leurs regards aussi complices que sérieux et leurs gestes aussi précis qu'adroits. C'étaient des années à traquer des adversaires dans toute la ville, des instincts acquis au fil du temps et des mouvements imprimés dans leur cerveau qui ressortaient.

Ces années d'entraînement que celle qui habitait cette chambre n'avait pas. Un pas un peu trop grossier, pas suffisamment léger, suivit d'un grincement retentirent, attirant immédiatement les regards des deux super-héros.

Ils se regardaient tous les trois, les gestes en suspend, les yeux plissés.

— Je ferais pas ça, si j'étais toi, lança Chat Noir d'une voix aussi tranchante qu'un couteau lorsque Chloé posa sa main sur ce qui semblait être une alarme.

Ladybug savait à quoi il pensait. Elle le savait parce qu'elle y pensait aussi.

C'était elle.

C'était elle qui avait saccagé leur vie. Leurs deux vies, sous leurs deux identités, sous et derrière le masque.

Mais ce n'était elle qu'en apparence, ça, elle le savait aussi. Elle tourna son regard vers celui de Chat Noir, plongeant ses yeux dans les siens une seconde, à peine, le temps pour lui faire comprendre que ce n'était pas elle leur véritable ennemie. Un soupir et un hochement de tête à peine perceptible lui répondirent, et Ladybug reporta son attention sur Chloé.

— Ah oui ? répondit-elle. Pourquoi pas ?

Tout se déroula en cinq secondes, montre en main.

Chat Noir qui invoqua son Cataclysme. Ladybug qui s'élança vers la jeune fille. Chloé qui s'apprêta à appuyer sur l'alarme. Chat Noir qui posa sa main gantée à la place de la sienne. Ladybug qui l'attrapa par la taille, la plaquant sur le sol. Chloé qui heurta le plancher dans un bruit sourd.

La main appuyée contre la bouche de la lycéenne pour l'empêcher de crier, l'héroïne se tenait au-dessus d'elle. Elle se débattait, tentait de se défaire de l'étreinte de la gardienne de la capitale, lançait des coups de pieds, de coude, de n'importe quoi. Ladybug l'immobilisa avec ses genoux, plongeant son regard dans le sien.

— Ça ne sert à rien, lui dit-elle d'un ton plus mesuré que celui de Chat Noir. On ne te fera aucun mal.

Étaient-ce ses yeux bleus à la lueur rassurante, presque protectrice, qui la firent arrêter de se débattre ? Était-ce sa voix qui sonnait comme une promesse ? Était-ce l'amitié qui les avait un jour unies, ou l'admiration qu'elle avait un jour vouée à la jeune héroïne ?

En tout cas, Chloé arrêta de bouger, de frapper, de tenter de s'enfuir. Et, lorsque Ladybug retira sa main, elle ne cria pas, ne leur lança pas les pires insultes de la planète dont elle avait le secret, ne leur infligea pas ses larmes de crocodile qu'elle maîtrisait à la perfection.

Non, parce qu'elle savait que c'était inutile.

— On veut juste essayer de comprendre, Chloé, lui affirma la super-héroïne d'une voix douce. Tu veux bien ?

Contre toute attente, la jeune fille hocha doucement la tête, ses yeux bleus ancrés dans les siens.

— Bien, souffla Ladybug en se levant.

Chat Noir, de son côté, ne pouvait pas empêcher sa mâchoire de se contracter, ni ses yeux de lancer des éclairs, ni son cœur se gonfler de rage. Sa coéquipière posa une main sur son épaule avant de s'installer à côté de lui, le dos appuyé contre le mur, Chloé s'assit sur son lit, juste devant eux.

— Bon, par quoi commencer... murmura la super-héroïne.

— Oh, je sais pas, trancha Chat Noir d'une voix toujours débordante de rancœur. Pourquoi t'as pris les Miraculous ? Pourquoi tu nous a filmé ? Pourquoi tu t'es alliée avec le Papillon ?

— Chat... commença Ladybug d'une voix réprobatrice.

Mais il s'éloigna d'elle, plus crispé que jamais.

— Non ! Je peux pas jouer au gentil après tout ce qu'elle a fait, c'est au-dessus de mes forces ! Non mais t'as vu la merde dans laquelle on est à cause d'elle ! s'emporta-t-il en tendant son bras vers Chloé. Je croyais que tu étais mon amie !

L'intéressée baissa les yeux.

Visiblement elle était bel et bien au courant de leurs identités, ce qui était loin de rassurer Ladybug qui sentit son dernier espoir se désagréger.

— Tu te rends compte de ce que tu nous fait subir depuis des mois ou tu t'es trop occupée à t'intéresser qu'à toi ?

Elle était subjuguée par l'état de colère dans lequel se trouvait son coéquipier.

— Tu te rends compte de tout ce qu'on prend dans la gueule depuis tout ce temps ? Tu crois qu'on avait pas assez à faire pour qu'en plus t'envoies cette vidéo à tout le monde ? Tout le monde l'a vu, tout le monde, est-ce que t'as une petite idée de ce que ça fait ? Est-ce que t'as pensé aux conséquences, surtout pour elle, tu te rends compte de tout ce qu'elle doit supporter toute la journée ou ça aussi, ça te passe complètement au-dessus ?

— Ça suffit ! s'interposa Ladybug d'une voix sèche. J'ai pas besoin d'un porte-parole ! Tu crois que ça aide, sérieusement ?

Ses yeux se plongèrent enfin dans les siens, mais elle aurait _vraiment_ préféré qu'ils ne le fassent pas. Son regard était noir de colère, débordant de rage. D'où toute cette rancœur pouvait-elle bien lui venir ? Parce que c'était bien plus profond que tout ce qu'il reprochait à Chloé, bien plus profond que cette maudite vidéo, bien plus profond que le Papillon, que tout.

— Comment tu peux... Comment tu peux t'en _foutre_ à ce point là ?

Ses poings se serrèrent dans sa combinaison rouge tachetée de noir. Elle savait très bien à quoi il faisait allusion. Il pensait à la veille, où elle avait empêché son poing de s'écraser dans la mâchoire de ce garçon. Il pensait au matin-même, où elle lui avait proposé de venir sous la douche avec elle. Il pensait à quelques minutes auparavant, où elle l'embrassait. Et il pensait à cet instant précis, où elle n'attaquait pas Chloé comme il le faisait.

— Comment tu peux être _con_ à ce point là ?

Ses lèvres n'avaient pas demandé à son cerveau avant de prononcer ces mots, et Ladybug le regretta immédiatement. Il hocha la tête, les yeux toujours plein de cette rage qu'elle ne lui reconnaissait pas, et s'approcha d'elle.

— Dans ce cas, je te laisse gérer ça _toute seule_, lui cracha-t-il au creux de l'oreille.

Ses paroles lui firent plus mal que jamais, surpassant l'invasion du Papillon dans son esprit, les blessures qu'elle avait subies, l'humiliation dont elle avait été la proie. Ces deux mots, _toute seule_, eurent un tel pouvoir qu'elle pouvait presque sentir son cœur se déchirer dans sa poitrine. Toutes ces fois où il s'était approché d'elle comme il l'avait fait à l'instant, toutes ces choses qu'il avait murmuré à son oreille comme il venait de le faire, tous ces frissons de désir qui s'étaient emparés d'elle contrastèrent avec celui d'amertume qui courait à présent le long de son corps. Toutes ces fois où il s'était ensuite rapproché, rapproché et rapproché d'elle jusqu'à ce que leur peau soit collée l'une à l'autre, que leurs lèvres soient liées les unes aux autres, que leur corps ne fasse qu'un, toutes ces fois furent balayées par sa peau qui s'éloigna, qui s'éloigna encore et encore, créant un trou béant entre leurs deux corps, entre leurs deux _cœurs_.

Ses deux yeux verts disparurent dans la nuit, la laissant _toute seule_.

* * *

Et voici le chapitre vingt-trois ! Bon, je vous l'accorde, la fin est vraiment horrible aha, mais plutôt **réaliste** d'après moi. Cette vidéo a évidemment un effet sur leur couple, ce n'est pas possible autrement. Ils ont beau être plus unis que n'importe qui, c'est une situation **compliquée** à vivre donc c'est normal qu'il y ai des non-dits... Des non-dits qui se sont accumulés et à un moment, bah ça explose. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, tout s'arrangera au chapitre suivant :)

Concernant le prochain chapitre justement, j'ai presque terminé de l'écrire mais il me manque encore quelques modifications à apporter, quelques détails à rajouter, quelques passages à peaufiner et une scène particulière à écrire. Mais j'en suis déjà à plus de 8000 mots... c'est **énorme**. Ce chapitre fait un peu plus 5000 et celui d'avant un peu moins de 6000, donc poster un chapitre qui avoisinera probablement les 10 000 mots, ça me parait vraiment gigantesque ! Donc je ne sais pas encore ce que je vais faire, il y a plusieurs solutions :

— **soit je le coupe en deux, ce qui donnera deux chapitres un peu plus courts que celui là**, mais je ne sais pas si la coupure aura vraiment du sens entre les deux chapitres ;

— **soit je ne poste que ce chapitre la semaine prochaine** (pour le jour, ce sera probablement mercredi).

Je pense que vous préférez tous que je le poste tel quel, aussi énorme soit-il, mercredi prochain, suivi d'un autre chapitre samedi aha. C'est ce que je vais essayer de faire mais ça va être assez compliqué, étant donné que je reprends les cours lundi... Alors, dites-moi quand même **ce que vous préférez parmi les deux propositions ci-dessus, et si ça vous dérangerait ou non d'avoir un chapitre aussi long** pour que je sache comment m'organiser au cas où !

Concernant le nouveau pouvoir d'Adrien, il se précisera bientôt, mais pas tout de suite. Ne vous inquiétez pas, je ne l'ai pas oublié aha, les réponses arrivent ;)

En tout cas, au programme du prochain chapitre : du bla-bla. Beaucoup, beaucoup de **discussions**, beaucoup, beaucoup de **révélations** :p

J'ai beaucoup parlé aha, en tout cas j'espère que **vous allez tous bien, ainsi que vos proches** !

N'oubliez pas de **laisser une review** pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé,** prenez soin de vous** !


	24. Chapitre 24

Hello tout le monde ! Voici le vingt-quatrième chapitre ! Il fait plus de dix-mille mots donc installez vous confortablement, prenez quelque chose à boire ou à manger, parce que ça va être long aha ;)

Mais avant, **réponses aux reviews :**

Krokmou du 13 : c'est vraiment adorable, merci beaucoup !

naruhina2 : merci, ça me soulage de savoir que l'intrigue reste bien ficelée après mon absence ! Je reprenais les cours à distance, et il a été annoncé hier que je ne retournerai pas au lycée avant le mois de juin (si j'y retourne un jour...), mais merci quand même aha :p

Une très bonne lecture à tous ! On se retrouve en bas, j'ai quelques précisions à apporter, au cas où ^^

* * *

Ladybug se sentit vidée l'espace d'un instant.

Toute seule.

Seule.

_Seule_.

Ce mot résonnait dans son esprit comme si le Papillon lui-même lui soufflait. _J'ai gagné, tu as perdu, il est parti, tu es toute seule... Toute seule ! _La voix qu'elle se faisait de son ennemi juré répétait cette phrase en boucle dans sa tête comme un sortilège puissant, un chant maléfique, une complainte de sa défaite à elle, de sa victoire à lui.

Que signifiaient les paroles de Chat Noir ? Jusqu'où allait la solitude qu'il lui avait craché au visage ?

Parlait-il seulement de cet affrontement avec Chloé — qui s'était transformé en déballage de non-dits et de colère refoulée ?

Allait-il plus loin que ça ?

Allait-il venir la rejoindre ce soir ?

Allait-elle devoir affronter la nuit _toute seule_, en sachant que le sommeil était désormais une menace à part entière ?

Allait-il...

Allait-elle...

— Ladybug ?

L'intéressée sursauta comme si la voix de Chloé l'avait brûlée. Pourtant, le ton de la jeune fille était doux, prévenant... gentil ? Elle ne put s'empêcher de se méfier, se demandant si tout cela n'était pas juste un autre coup du Papillon pour la séparer de son coéquipier encore un peu plus.

Pourtant, l'héroïne se redressa, avala douloureusement sa salive, rejeta ses émotions au plus profond d'elle-même, refoula ses questions encore plus loin et durcit son regard fixé sur la baie vitrée par laquelle Chat Noir venait de s'envoler.

Elle aurait tout le temps d'être énervée, triste, coupable ou tout autre sentiment qui lui gâchait la vie plus tard. Cette discussion était trop importante pour qu'elle la repousse encore une fois. Il fallait qu'elle parle avec Chloé. Et si elle devait le faire seule, elle le ferait.

Elle était Ladybug, après tout. _N'oublie jamais à quel point tu es forte. Tu promets ? _Les paroles d'Adrien résonnèrent dans son esprit, en contraste avec la voix cruelle et moqueuse du Papillon, celle du jeune homme était douce et apaisante. _Je te le promets_, lui avait-elle répondu.

Une promesse qu'elle avait bien l'intention de tenir.

— Désolée pour... _ça_, déclara-t-elle en posant enfin son regard sur Chloé.

Sa bouche s'entrouvrit, s'apprêtant à lui poser une des centaines de question qui lui brûlait les lèvres depuis des jours, mais ce ne fut qu'une exclamation de surprise qui en sortit lorsqu'elle constata l'état de la jeune fille. Ses yeux bleus qu'elle avait vu tant de fois moqueurs, confiants, déterminés, méchants, même, étaient aujourd'hui recouverts d'un voile de tristesse, les rendant plus brillants que jamais.

Ladybug s'assit précautionneusement à côté de... son amie ? Son ennemie ? Qui était-elle ?

— Chloé... murmura-t-elle. Je peux t'aider, je _veux_ t'aider, mais il faut que tu me parles. Il faut que tu m'expliques.

La lycéenne hocha la tête, essuya rapidement une des larmes qui coulait le long de sa joue et souffla longuement.

— Je suis désolée d'avoir réagi comme ça tout à l'heure, débuta-t-elle d'une voix rauque.

Chloé Bourgeois était-elle vraiment en train de s'excuser ? De lui présenter des _excuses_ ? Ladybug dut se pincer légèrement l'avant-bras pour en être sûre.

— Je sais que vous n'êtes pas ceux contre lesquels je dois me battre... Mais...

Sa voix se brisa, comme si ce qu'elle voulait vraiment dire, les mots qu'elle voulait vraiment exprimer, l'appel à l'aide qu'elle voulait vraiment passer restaient bloqués au fond de sa gorge nouée par... par quoi ? Par l'émotion ? Par la peur ? Par la menace... ?

— Mais je suis tellement fatiguée...

Ladybug reconnaissait parfaitement ce tremblement qui agitait ses lèvres, ces paroles qu'elle semblait lui adresser malgré elle, cette confidence qu'elle lui faisait. Elle avait l'impression d'être devant un miroir qui lui renvoyait son reflet, le reflet de cet épuisement qui lui gangrénait l'existence.

— J'ai tellement mal à la tête...

Le reflet de cette douleur qui lui vrillait le crâne.

— J'ai tellement peur...

Le reflet de cette angoisse sourde qui lui nouait l'estomac à longueur de journée.

— Je me sens tellement...

— Coupable ? compléta Ladybug dans un murmure.

Chloé hocha la tête, ses yeux plongés dans les siens. Les deux nuances bleutées de leurs iris se mélangèrent, se sondèrent, s'apprivoisèrent. Leur esprit se connectèrent l'un à l'autre, se comprirent, s'apaisèrent.

Un lien indéfinissable, inexplicable, inébranlable se forma entre les deux jeunes filles.

Et Ladybug comprit.

Elle comprit tout.

Chloé n'eut pas besoin de prononcer un mot supplémentaire, de laisser couler une larme de plus, de lui fournir davantage d'explications. Un regard valait mille paroles et tout autant de réponses.

— On va te sortir de là, murmura Ladybug. Je te le promets.

Elle posa une main sur son épaule. Son geste était tremblant, mais témoignait d'une telle compréhension, d'une telle détermination, d'un tel _espoir_ que Chloé put enfin respirer à nouveau. L'inspiration qui agita son corps rappela à l'héroïne les propres crises de panique dont elle avait été victime ces deniers jours.

Seulement, ce n'était pas de l'anxiété qui guidait le souffle de la jeune fille.

C'était du soulagement.

Le soulagement d'entrevoir une lueur au bout du tunnel interminable dans lequel elle était engouffrée.

Le soulagement de voir que Ladybug comprenait.

Le soulagement de constater que les dés n'étaient pas encore jetés.

Le soulagement de sentir une bouffée d'espérance alléger son cœur.

Sans réfléchir, Ladybug rapprocha son corps du sien, se réfugiant dans une étreinte d'une puissance inégalable.

— Je te le promets, chuchota-t-elle en serrant Chloé dans ses bras.

* * *

Une poignée de minutes, de lancers de yo-yo et de sauts périlleux plus tard, Marinette réapparut sur le plancher de sa chambre dans une leur rosée. La jeune fille s'étira en soupirant, se sentant éreintée de toutes les manières possibles.

Éreintée par la fatigue.

Éreintée par l'espoir et la peur qui se livraient une bataille sans merci dans son cœur.

Éreintée par la colère et le regret des derniers mots qu'elle avait échangés avec Chat Noir.

Éreintée par toutes les choses qu'elle avait à expliquer, à raconter, à révéler. Expliquer à son coéquipier — s'il lui adressait toujours la parole, ce dont elle n'était pas tout à fait certaine — ce qu'elle avait appris de sa discussion, si on pouvait qualifier leur échange de tel, avec Chloé. Raconter à Maître Fu les nouveaux pouvoirs dont semblait désormais être doté Adrien. Révéler à ses parents son plus grand, son plus inavouable, son plus incroyable secret.

Marinette ne put qu'émettre un long et profond soupir.

— Sympa ton pyjama, murmura une voix rauque qu'elle ne connaissait que trop bien.

La jeune fille sursauta avant de poser la main contre son cœur affolé. Ses sourcils se froncèrent, sa main se posa contre l'interrupteur de sa chambre plongée dans le noir et ses bras se croisèrent sur sa poitrine en découvrant Adrien allongé sur son lit.

Il la détaillait de haut en bas, un sourire aux lèvres face à la tenue qu'elle portait. Tenue qui était en réalité un short noir et un tee-shirt de la même teinte, orné d'une patte de chat verte sur le devant. Ses longs cheveux de la même couleur que le tissu flottaient sur ses épaules, la faisant ressembler à Chat Noir lui-même.

— Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? demanda-t-elle en s'approchant à petit pas.

Il se redressa, s'assit sur le matelas, et plongea ses yeux dans les siens.

— Je tiens mes promesses, se contenta-t-il de répondre.

Il fallut quelques secondes à Marinette pour comprendre ce qu'il voulait dire. Et puis, elle se rappela. Elle se rappela d'Adrien qui lui avait promis qu'il ne l'abandonnerai jamais plus après qu'il ait appris son identité. Elle se rappela de la sincérité qui avait entourée ses paroles. Elle se rappela de l'éclat de loyauté qui avait brillé dans son regard.

Ses grands yeux bleus étaient troublés. Ils fuyaient les siens, ils fuyaient ses iris verts qui avaient le pouvoir d'un sérum de vérité sur son organisme, ils fuyaient la confrontation. _Encore une à ajouter sur la liste_, c'est ce que son cerveau lui répétait en boucle.

Elle était tellement fatiguée.

Marinette se laissa tomber sur son lit, perpendiculairement à Adrien, toujours assis sur le matelas. Les yeux clos, les poings posés contre ses paupières, elle essayait de mettre de l'ordre dans ses idées, dans ce qu'elle savait, dans ce qu'elle ignorait, dans ce qu'elle voulait, dans ce qu'elle refusait.

Adrien laissa son regard vagabonder le long de son corps, admirant la bande de peau claire dévoilée par son tee-shirt qui s'était légèrement soulevé, scrutant son buste qui se soulevait au rythme de son souffle, contemplant ses lèvres rosées.

Sans réfléchir, parce qu'il n'en pouvait plus de penser, il se pencha au-dessus d'elle, attrapa ses deux poignets, dégageant ses paumes de son visage. Marinette rouvrit ses paupières, les sourcils froncés.

— Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Il rapprocha son visage du sien.

— Je vais t'embrasser, répondit-il simplement. D'accord ?

— D'accord, souffla-t-elle sur le même ton.

Il prit alors son menton entre ses doigts et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Ce baiser leur fit beaucoup de bien, plus que ce qu'ils avaient pu imaginer. C'était comme si les parcelles du lien si particulier qui régnait entre eux se réunissaient à nouveau après s'être désagrégées, mais en plus fortes, en plus unies que jamais.

Marinette appuya sa bouche contre la sienne, savoura la saveur de ses lèvres, soupira en sentant la langue d'Adrien se frayer un chemin contre la sienne. Les mains posées contre ses joues, elle le laissait diriger le baiser avant de reprendre le contrôle puis de tourner la tête sur le côté pour mieux se perdre contre ses lèvres. Elle sentit ses doigts délaisser son menton pour glisser le long de son corps, se frayer un chemin jusqu'à la parcelle de peau découverte par son tee-shirt et s'agripper tellement fermement à sa taille que ses lèvres se pressèrent un peu plus contre les siennes.

Il n'y avait plus de Papillon, plus de manipulation mentale, plus de Miraculous disparus, plus d'identités sur le point d'être révélées, plus de vidéo qui circulait, plus de paroles regrettées, plus de culpabilité, plus de colère, plus de peur.

Juste eux.

Juste le contact de leur corps l'un contre l'autre, de leurs mains qui couraient le long de leur peau, laissant des traînées brûlantes sur leur épiderme. Juste le lien indéfectible de leurs deux cœurs qui s'enracinaient un peu plus l'un dans l'autre. Juste leurs lèvres désespérément avides de celles de l'autre.

Marinette, ne voulant rien d'autre mais se perdre corps et âme dans cette étreinte, descendit ses mains jusqu'à ses épaules, et, d'une pression experte, inversa leur position, plaquant Adrien contre le matelas sans jamais rompre leur baiser. Loin de se laisser déstabiliser, il ne laissa que davantage ses doigts se perdre contre sa peau.

Ses gestes étaient tellement appuyés que Marinette avait l'impression que chaque emprunte de ses doigts s'imprimait sur son corps, y semant mille et uns tatouages et tout autant d'incendies. Ce qui était un feu maîtrisé se transforma en véritable brasier lorsque les mains d'Adrien se mirent à caresser son dos, à frôler ses côtes, à courir jusqu'à son ventre.

Tout le reste s'enchaîna à une vitesse folle.

Comme tout va plus vite avant de se stopper précipitamment.

Alors, tout s'accéléra. Les paumes d'Adrien qui remontèrent le long de son buste. Ses lèvres qui entourèrent les siennes avec toujours plus de passion. Le bassin de Marinette qui n'en finissait plus de se presser contre le sien. Le renflement qu'elle sentit rapidement contre sa cuisse. Leur baiser qui s'intensifia encore, encore, encore...

Et tout s'arrêta.

— Marinette ?

Les mains d'Adrien se crispèrent automatiquement. Leurs lèvres s'immobilisèrent. Le bassin de Marinette cessa tout mouvement.

— Qu'est-ce que...

Sous le regard catastrophé des deux lycéens, la mère de la jeune fille apparut devant eux. Enfin, devant Marinette qui avait redressé la tête mais dans le champ de vision inversé d'Adrien qui était en-dessous d'elle.

« En-dessous de moi... en-dessous de moi ! » pensa Marinette alors qu'une bouffée de panique s'emparait d'elle. En catastrophe, elle s'éloigna du corps d'Adrien, s'étalant maladroitement sur le lit, les joues en feu, le cerveau en ébullition.

— Je peux tout t'expliquer, c'est très simple... c'est... c'est... balbutia-t-elle en se redressant.

— Oh mais j'en suis sûre, répliqua Sabine d'une voix ferme. Rendez-vous en bas dans cinq minutes.

Le réveil de Marinette indiquait qu'il n'était pas loin d'une heure du matin, mais celle qui l'avait élevée ne semblait pas en avoir grand chose à faire, alors elle se contenta de lui répondre d'un faible hochement de tête.

— Toi aussi, Adrien, annonça-t-elle avant de repartir.

Une seconde de silence.

Deux.

Trois.

Puis un fou-rire éclata.

Marinette télescopa son regard indigné vers son petit-ami.

— T'es vraiment en train de... de rire ? lui lança-t-elle d'un ton presque scandalisé.

La main posé sur le ventre, le corps agité de tremblements, il était bien en train de rire. Les lèvres légèrement redressées, Marinette attrapa un coussin et le jeta sans ménagement sur le visage d'Adrien qui rattrapa l'oreiller au vol.

— T'es sûre de toi ? demanda-t-il en haussant un sourcil.

— Allez viens, il faut qu'on... Ah !

Adrien se jeta sur elle, entourant sa taille de ses bras, la jetant sur son épaule. Le rire cristallin de Marinette retentit à ses oreilles, et il la laissa à nouveau tomber sur le matelas, le corps au-dessus du sien. Elle glissa son doigt le long de son visage, caressant une de ces mèches dorées, traçant le contour de ses lèvres, un sourire aux siennes.

— Prête ?

Elle secoua la tête, l'air toujours amusé.

— Comment je pourrais être prête pour _ça_ ?

Les lèvres d'Adrien se redressèrent un peu plus encore.

— Ça risque d'être drôle.

Marinette tapota affectueusement sa joue.

— Tu ne diras plus ça dans dix minutes, crois-moi, lui assura-t-elle.

Le double-sens de sa phrase plana un instant au-dessus d'eux.

Cette discussion, tant redoutée et tant attendue, tant crainte et tant espérée. La révélation de leurs identités.

(Parce que, sinon, comment expliquer à ses parents la présence d'Adrien dans sa chambre au milieu de la nuit ?

... et de toutes les autres de nuits depuis des mois ?)

Le cœur de Marinette se mit à battre plus vite. Était-elle prête ? Probablement pas. Avait-elle le choix ? Non plus. Ces deux questions et leurs réponses planèrent entre eux un moment, suivies d'un regard entendu. Adrien déposa ses lèvres contre son front, frôlant sa peau de ses cheveux d'or avant de s'éloigner d'elle.

* * *

Une sensation étrange enveloppait Marinette alors qu'elle s'assit à la table de la salle à manger. Une sensation à laquelle elle n'était plus habituée : le contrôle. Quelle douce et grisante émotion que de ne pas sentir la situation lui filer entre les doigts.

Oui, sa mère l'avait surprise en train d'embrasser — et d'embrasser franchement — Adrien à une heure où il n'était absolument pas censé se trouver chez elle, et encore moins dans sa chambre.

Oui, elle se retrouvait en face de ses deux parents comme face à un tribunal — tribunal en chaussons, pyjama et mine endormie, mais qui restait plus vrai que nature.

Oui, elle était donc forcée de_ tout_ leur avouer.

Oui, elle aurait préféré le faire à un autre moment, dans d'autres circonstances.

Mais elle avait, de toute façon, prévu de tout leur révéler. Le faire maintenant était-il vraiment différent que d'attendre le lendemain, le jour d'après ou la semaine suivante ? Le résultat resterait le même, ce n'était pas la position du soleil dans le ciel qui allait changer ce qu'elle avait à leur dire.

C'était comme arracher un pansement, mieux valait le faire vite. Le choc serait intense, la douleur vive et peut-être même la déception terrible, mais la vérité sonnait plus douce à ses oreilles que n'importe quel semblant de liberté.

Et surtout, elle n'était pas seule, contrairement à ce qu'elle avait cru en début de soirée. Elle ne serait plus jamais seule, peu importe ce qui arrivait. C'était une certitude.

En écho à ses pensées, à cette soif de sincérité, à cette confiance qui l'enveloppait, à cette présence qui la rassurait, Marinette se redressa légèrement en se raclant la gorge.

— Bon, débuta-t-elle d'une voix étrangement assurée. On vous doit des explications.

Sabine, positionnée en face de sa fille, imita ses gestes. Elle posa ses avant-bras sur la table, l'expression indéchiffrable. Était-elle en colère ? Déçue ? Ou juste sans voix ? Marinette n'aurait su le dire. En revanche, Tom, assit à côté de son épouse, semblait clairement sous le choc. La surprise se mêlait avec la tolérance sur son visage endormi, fixant sa fille unique de ses yeux verts.

— En effet, répondit Sabine.

Le calme de sa mère contrastait avec la panique de son père qui se tortillait sur sa chaise, comme s'il s'empêchait de dire quelque chose...

— Vous savez, on a été des adolescents avant vous, on comprend totalement ! s'écria-t-il.

Marinette sentit tout à coup ses bonnes résolutions s'évaporer, ses joues rougir et son corps surchauffer.

L'idée de tout nier en bloc lui vint à l'esprit. _Oui Adrien et moi dormons dans le même lit depuis deux mois. Non il ne s'est jamais rien passé. Oui je suis en train de vous mentir. _Marinette soupira, c'était stupide. Parce qu'elle voulait leur dire la vérité, aussi dure soit-elle. Parce qu'ils n'étaient pas nés de la dernière pluie. Et parce que sa mère venait accessoirement de les surprendre dans une position assez... suggestive. Les mains d'Adrien sous son tee-shirt, leurs corps collés l'un à l'autre, leurs joues rouges... Marinette savait qu'elle ne tromperait personne, et sûrement pas Sabine.

— Papa... tenta-t-elle malgré tout.

— Non, non, non ! répliqua-t-il d'une voix qui s'opposait encore une fois à l'autorité de son épouse. La dernière fois, je n'ai pas dû être assez _clair_...

Adrien tenta le tout pour le tout pour empêcher sa coéquipière, et lui, par la même occasion, de mourir d'embarras : il lança un regard suppliant à la mère de Marinette. Un regard qui voulait dire : _s'il vous plaît, sortez nous de là_. La quadragénaire haussa les épaules avant d'appuyer son dos contre le dossier de sa chaise, comme si elle laissait libre place à son mari. Ses yeux, eux, répondirent à Adrien : _vous l'avez bien cherché_.

— Bon... Pour commencer... marmonna-t-il d'une voix douce. Depuis quand ça dure ?

Marinette se crispa, Adrien contracta sa mâchoire.

— Deux mois... avoua-t-elle après quelques secondes de silence.

Même Sabine, qui semblait imperturbable, émit un hoquet de surprise.

— Deux mois ! extériorisa Tom.

Les deux adolescents baissèrent le regard. Ladybug et Chat Noir, les deux héros de Paris, les invincibles protecteurs de la capitale semblaient à cet instant aussi puissants et confiants que des enfants.

— Je me doute que pendant ces deux mois, vous avez... comment dire... expérimenté certaines choses...

Marinette laissa tomber son front contre la table dans un bruit sourd.

— Et c'est normal, bien sûr, bien sûr... Mais je dois m'assurer que vous prenez vos précautions...

Un grognement étouffé résonna dans la pièce, et les regards se tournèrent un instant vers la lycéenne, dont le visage demeurait caché entre ses bras.

— Je sais que ce n'est pas un sujet facile, assura-t-il. Et qu'il est facile de... de sauter certaines étapes... dans la magie du moment...

Marinette se redressa subitement, les joues plus rouges encore que son costume de super-héroïne. Dans la magie du moment ? _Sérieusement _?

— On prend nos... nos précautions, dit-elle avant de se laisser tomber contre sa chaise.

Elle aussi formait le parfait contraste avec Adrien. Lui qui ne bougeait pas d'un millimètre d'un côté, elle qui gigotait sans arrêt de l'autre.

— Vous êtes sûrs ? insista-t-il. Je ne parle pas seulement d'un risque de grossesse...

Soudain, Marinette se crispa, imitant parfaitement l'immobilité de son partenaire. « Oh non, _oh non non non_... » pensa-t-elle en sentant ses mains devenir soudainement moites.

— Comment dire... Il y a plusieurs manières de...

Le regard paniqué de Marinette croisa celui de sa mère qui semblait prendre un malin plaisir à les voir se liquéfier de honte sur leur chaise. C'était sa punition, se rendit compte la jeune fille. La punition que sa mère lui infligeait : de retirer doucement, très doucement le pansement, de faire durer cette discussion longtemps, très longtemps, de les laisser se noyer dans cet océan de honte alors qu'elle avait le pouvoir de les y sortir.

Marinette laissa à nouveau tomber sa tête entre ses mains.

— Il y aussi les maladies et les infections que vous pourriez attraper... C'est pour ça qu'il faut se protéger même pendant les préliminaires...

Le coup de grâce. C'était le coup de grâce pour Marinette qui, là, tout de suite, aurait préféré affronter une ordre d'akumatisés que d'entendre son père prononcer le mot « préliminaires » en les regardant tour à tour elle et Adrien.

— Je ne doute pas de votre responsabilité et de votre maturité, je préférais juste vous rappeler certaines choses, ajouta-t-il.

Marinette hocha doucement la tête, à bout de forces.

— Il y a aussi le consentement !

Tête qui retomba, encore une fois, contre la table.

— Je ne doute pas du respect d'Adrien, évidemment... Mais je tiens quand même à te rappeler, Marinette, que tu n'es en aucun cas obligée d'accepter, ou de continuer si finalement, tu n'en as plus envie. C'est vraiment important... Et ça marche aussi dans le sens inverse, bien sûr !

— Aucun... aucun problème de ce côté là non plus, réussit à articuler Marinette d'une voix qui ne semblait même plus lui appartenir.

— Bien, bien... renchérit Tom. Dans ce cas, si vous avez des questions, des volontés, ou quoi que ce soit...

Adrien secoua la tête dans un mouvement aussi fluide que celui d'un robot.

— Dans ce cas, déclara finalement Sabine en se redressant, moi, j'ai une question.

Marinette leva le regard vers sa mère, et Adrien retrouva peu à peu sa motricité humaine.

— Pourquoi ? demanda-t-elle simplement.

La tempête de honte se dissipa, l'océan se changea en lac paisible, les vagues en surface plate. Marinette arrêta de bouger dans tous les sens, Adrien faufila sa main sous la table, frôlant celle de Marinette avant d'entrelacer ses doigts aux siens.

— Avant, vous devez me promettre de ne le dire à personne. _Personne_, insista-t-elle.

Ses deux parents hochèrent la tête, suspendus à ses lèvres.

— OK... Alors... La vérité c'est que...

Son regard se tourna une dernière fois vers celui d'Adrien qui lui donna son ultime consentement en hochant la tête, une lueur de détermination dans les yeux. Elle souffla longuement, serra les doigts de son coéquipier dans les siens et avoua les trois mots qui lui brûlaient les lèvres depuis des années :

— Je suis Ladybug.

Le silence provoqué par sa révélation s'étira interminablement. La surprise se dessina sur les traits de Sabine, un étonnement qu'elle trouva somme toute assez édulcoré par rapport à ce qu'elle imaginait. Et des dizaines d'émotions semblaient une à une prendre possession de son père. Cette phase d'assimilation n'en finissait pas.

Alors que sa mère semblait reconstituer les pièces du puzzle de sa vie, Tom éclata d'un rire franc. Marinette s'était attendue à tout — colère noire, déception amère, questions par dizaines — mais l'amusement ne faisait définitivement pas partie de ses expectatives. Elle tourna la tête vers Adrien qui, si elle se fiait au froncement de ses sourcils, à la courbure de ses lèvres et à ses yeux plissés, ne s'était pas attendu à une telle réaction non plus.

— Très drôle ! déclara Tom entre deux éclats de rire.

Ah, du déni, ça lui semblait déjà plus logique.

— Papa... dit-elle d'une voix douce en se penchant légèrement vers lui. Ce n'est pas une blague...

— Mais oui, bien sûr ! Et bientôt tu vas me dire qu'Adrien est Chat Noir ! s'exclama-t-il en désignant le concerné d'un mouvement de bras.

Ses yeux rencontrèrent ceux de son coéquipier avant de se concentrer à nouveau sur son père.

— Bah... c'est-à-dire que... marmonna-t-elle.

— Je suis Chat Noir.

Sa voix était enrouée de ne pas avoir prononcé un mot depuis le début de cet interrogatoire mais reflétait une telle sincérité, une telle assurance, une telle fierté, même, que le rire de Tom cessa aussitôt. C'était un ton qui voulait dire qu'il ne s'excuserait jamais d'être qui il est, et qu'il n'en pouvait plus de cacher sa vraie personnalité.

Marinette ne pouvait que compatir.

— Que... Quoi... Comment... bafouilla-t-il.

Il posa ses yeux sur Adrien, semblant le voir pour la première fois, et puis il ancra son regard dans celui de sa fille.

— Oh mon dieu... murmura-t-il finalement. Ma petite fille...

Le tremblement dans sa voix fit chavirer le cœur de Marinette. Elle posa sa main tremblante sur celle de son père avant d'hocher la tête.

— Je suis toujours ta petite fille, lui assura-t-elle en sentant ses yeux s'humidifier.

Un sourire étira les lèvres de Tom. Un sourire solaire, un sourire fier et heureux.

— Non, tu es ma grande, mon héroïque, ma merveilleuse fille.

Une larme roula le long de la joue de Marinette. Adrien caressa tendrement la main de sa coéquipière sous la table avant de reporter son regard dans celui de Sabine dont l'expression restait indéchiffrable.

— Vous saviez, n'est-ce pas ? souffla-t-il.

Marinette scruta tour à tour Adrien et sa mère, confuse.

— Maman ?

La concernée adressa un sourire bienveillant au jeune homme avant de se concentrer sur sa fille.

— J'avais des soupçons, avoua-t-elle en se levant de sa chaise.

Tous les regards se braquèrent sur elle, tous étaient suspendus à ses lèvres.

— Au début, les deux premières années, je ne savais vraiment rien. Et puis, tu as grandis, parallèlement à Ladybug.

Sabine éteignit la bouilloire qui chauffait, bouilloire que Marinette n'avait même pas entendue, trop concentrée sur ce qui se jouait en ce moment. Elle versa l'eau bouillante dans une théière avant d'attraper un petit sachet de thé et de le plonger dedans.

— Mais surtout, continua-t-elle en touillant le liquide, tu as changé.

Les grands yeux bleus de Marinette étaient rivés aux siens.

— Tu es devenue plus sûre de toi, plus confiante. Tu es devenue une jeune femme vraiment impressionnante, tellement courageuse...

Elle posa une main réconfortante sur l'épaule de sa fille avant de s'éloigner à nouveau.

— Mais ce qui m'a vraiment mis la puce à l'oreille, c'est Adrien. Enfin Chat Noir, enfin... vous m'avez comprise.

Marinette esquissa un sourire, il allait falloir un certain temps avant que les doubles-identités ne se réduisent à une seule.

— Quand j'y repense, c'était plutôt les deux à la fois...

Elle marqua une courte pause, semblant chercher dans sa mémoire.

— L'année dernière, tu as commencé à te rapprocher d'Adrien. Mais, on voyait bien que Ladybug et Chat Noir se rapprochaient aussi.

Les deux intéressés se redressèrent, intéressés.

— Quand tu as commencé à nous parler de lui sans bafouiller — moins qu'avant, tout du moins — et que votre relation s'intensifiait, les vidéos et les photos du Ladyblog ne trompaient pas non plus.

— Tu regardes le Ladyblog ? demanda Marinette, surprise.

— Tout le monde regarde le Ladyblog, intervint Tom. Et ceux qui disent le contraire sont des menteurs, rajouta-t-il avant de se concentrer à nouveau sur les paroles de son épouse.

La jeune fille pensa à Alya un instant, et à la joie qu'elle éprouverait de savoir le succès de son blog parmi toutes les tranches d'âges.

— Je disais, reprit Sabine, Chat Noir a toujours été proche de Ladybug, je pense que je ne vous apprends rien...

Les regards se tournèrent un instant vers Adrien qui se sentit rougir. Sa coéquipière lui sourit affectueusement.

— Mais, avec le temps, Ladybug semblait plus... réceptive.

Ce fut au tour de Marinette d'être la cible des œillades qui se dirigèrent automatiquement vers la patte de chat verte qui ornait son tee-shirt noir.

— Au fil des mois, j'ai vu Adrien tomber amoureux de Marinette, et Ladybug tomber amoureuse de Chat Noir.

Les deux protecteurs de Paris baissèrent un instant le regard, le sourire aux lèvres.

— Je trouvais ce parallèle étrange, mais je ne me suis pas posé plus de questions. Ensuite, vous vous êtes mis — enfin — ensemble. Et l'étrange parallèle est revenu, parce que Ladybug et Chat Noir étaient devenus bien plus proches aussi, plus que jamais. Je n'étais toujours sûre de rien, mais j'ai commencé à faire plus attention.

Sabine se rassit à table et versa le breuvage fraichement préparé dans une tasse qu'elle porta à ses lèvres. La tasse de thé, le charisme, le talent pour raconter les histoires, tout ça rappela agréablement Maître Fu à Marinette.

— À partir de là, tout s'est accéléré. La ressemblance physique, déjà, m'a frappée quand je me suis vraiment penchée sur la question. Ensuite, la visite de ce vieil homme il y a quelques semaines était vraiment bizarre. Et puis, tout à l'heure, quand je vous ai surpris tous les deux, ce n'était pas la première fois que j'entendais du bruit, mais je m'étais toujours fait une raison. Alors, quand je vous ai vus, je me suis rappelée de toutes ces autres fois, et je me suis dit que si tu le faisais monter en douce, on vous aurait surpris bien plus tôt que ça ! Sans compter les matins, enfin, ça n'avait aucun sens que tu passes par la porte, Adrien, expliqua-t-elle. Après, tous les éléments se sont assemblés, et j'ai su.

Elle sirota une dernière gorgée de son thé et reposa la boisson fumante sur la table, les regards braqués sur elle.

— Wow... murmura Marinette. Et nous qui croyions être discrets...

Sabine esquissa un sourire.

— Vous l'étiez, affirma-t-elle. Mais je suis ta mère, Marinette. Je sais _tout_. Enfin, reprit-elle quelques secondes plus tard, je sais tout ce qu'une mère de super-héroïne peut savoir...

Son ton rempli de bienveillance poussa ses lèvres à se redresser davantage. Elle tourna son regard vers Adrien, sa main toujours emprisonnée dans la sienne, et la lueur amusée dans ses yeux se changea en inquiétude. Ses pupilles étaient fixes, son visage fermé et ses doigts tapotaient nerveusement la table.

Ses parents n'avaient pas remarqué l'état du jeune homme. Tom se demandait pourquoi son épouse ne lui avait pas parlé de ses soupçons, Sabine se défendait en rétorquant qu'elle n'avait jamais été sûre de rien, et qu'elle ne le croyait pas prêt à encaisser une telle nouvelle. Mais Marinette ne voyait désormais plus que les yeux tristes et l'expression lointaine d'Adrien.

Elle resserra son emprise sur sa main et posa l'autre sur son avant-bras, le sortant de ses pensées dont elle tenta de deviner la nature. Elle pencha légèrement la tête sur le côté, essayant de comprendre ce qu'il se passait sous cet amas de cheveux dorés. Un léger sourire se dessina sur les lèvres d'Adrien, un sourire qui lui disait de ne pas s'en faire. Les tapotements fébriles de sa main droite se stoppèrent et ce voile triste dans ses yeux se substitua à nouveau en une lueur rassurante. Il caressa doucement sa paume de son pouce et lui offrit un hochement de tête presque imperceptible. Un geste qu'elle connaissait bien, qui voulait dire : _tout va bien, ne t'inquiète pas._

Mais, bien sûr, Marinette s'inquiétait quand même.

Elle n'eut pas le temps de pousser ses investigations plus loin que ses responsabilités la rattrapèrent, que la vérité qu'elle n'avait pas totalement dévoilée la regagna.

— Mais tout ça n'explique toujours pas toutes ces... débuta Tom en cherchant ses mots. Ces intrusions nocturnes ?

Marinette et Adrien regardèrent à nouveau devant eux. Le plus compliqué à avouer restait à venir.

— Enfin, je comprends, bien sûr... Vous êtes des adolescents, vous avez besoin de... enfin... de... de laisser libre à cours à certains désirs...

« Et c'est reparti... » pensa Marinette en sentant à nouveau le sang affluer dans ses joues.

— Mais ce n'est pas une raison pour nous avoir menti pendant tout ce temps... J'imagine qu'Adrien n'était pas le seul à jouer les acrobates, et que tu as dû découcher sans qu'on ne le sache...

Elle hocha lentement la tête, honteuse.

— Enfin, qu'est-ce qui vous a pris ? demanda-t-il en haussant le ton pour la première fois.

Sabine n'était plus en retrait comme lorsque Tom s'était exprimé au début de cette longue séance de révélations. Non, elle faisait bloc avec son mari, tous les deux réellement déçus par le comportement de leur fille et par celui d'Adrien en qui ils avaient confiance.

Marinette sentit son cœur se serrer dans sa poitrine. Bien sûr, il y avait une raison derrière tout cela, mais un mensonge restait un mensonge. Et tous les pouvoirs de vision de l'avenir, de protection surnaturelle ou de possession mentale du monde n'y changeraient rien.

— C'est long et compliqué à expliquer, débuta Adrien face au silence de la jeune fille qui s'était terrée sur son siège. Mais je peux vous assurer que Marinette n'a jamais voulu vous mentir ou vous décevoir.

L'intéressée leva légèrement son regard, frappée par la loyauté et la sincérité qui émanaient de ses paroles.

— Même si c'est difficile à croire et que ça peut sembler un peu... opportuniste, nous n'avions pas le choix, avoua-t-il. Tout a commencé il y a quelques mois...

Mais Marinette posa à nouveau la main sur son bras et se redressa en lui adressant un léger sourire. C'était à elle de leur raconter. Alors, elle expliqua tout.

Absolument _tout_.

Sa première vision au debut de sa dernière année de lycée, cette sensation qui l'avait enveloppée, cette révélation qui l'avait frappée : Chat Noir était Adrien, Adrien était Chat Noir, ils ne faisaient qu'un. Les visions qui avaient suivies, cet immeuble qui s'était écroulé, l'atmosphère apocalyptique qui avait régné. Toutes ces discussions avec Maître Fu, tout ce que le gardien leur avait appris. Le nouveau pouvoir dont elle était dotée, la dangerosité de ce dernier, sa complexité également. La découverte de l'alliée du Papillon, la discussion qu'ils avaient surpris — bien sûr, elle se garda bien de préciser ce qu'ils faisaient à ce moment-là. Le cauchemar qu'elle avait fait quelques semaines plus tard, ce cauchemar qui lui avait glacé le sang, frigorifié la peau, congelé le cœur. La découverte qu'ils avaient fait ensuite, le pouvoir de protection développé par Adrien, ce super-vilain qui avait failli avoir sa peau — la voix de Marinette se mit à trembler légèrement lorsqu'elle raconta cette partie. Elle leur raconta ensuite les maux de crâne qui caractérisaient les possessions — les tentatives, du moins — mentale du Papillon, ce sentiment qui l'emparait à chaque fois, cette peur, cette tristesse, ce désespoir. Vint ensuite le combat qui avait suivi le bal de Noël, l'incendie qui avait ravagé le gymnase, et cette fois, ce fut Adrien qui se crispa à côté de Marinette, au souvenir des décombres qui s'étaient écroulés sur elle, de la peur effroyable qui lui avait broyé l'estomac à l'idée de sa disparition éternelle. Avec une pointe de culpabilité dans la voix, elle leur expliqua ensuite le vol plus récent des Miraculous qui étaient sous sa protection, de l'épée de Damoclès qui les menaçait chaque jour depuis.

Marinette se tortilla sur sa chaise, le récit touchait à sa fin mais il manquait encore quelques éléments qui s'y étaient greffés il y a peu. Des éléments qui n'étaient pas autant cicatrisés que tout ce qu'elle venait de raconter. Des éléments qui les faisaient autant souffrir qu'une plaie à vif.

Une plaie qui ne pourrait guérir que si Marinette disait la vérité. À tout le monde.

— On a ensuite découvert l'identité de l'alliée du Papillon...

Elle sentit Adrien se raidir comme un piquet à côté d'elle et sa main se contracter dans la sienne. La dispute qu'ils avaient eu quelques heures plus tôt n'était toujours pas totalement digérée, ils avaient encore beaucoup de points à éclaircir, d'excuses à formuler, de choses à avouer...

— C'est Chloé, avoua Marinette.

Sabine et Tom allaient de découverte en découverte, de surprise en surprise. Leurs yeux s'écarquillaient toujours plus, comme si leur fille repoussait la limite du possible à chaque nouvelle révélation.

— Mais elle n'est pas responsable de ce qu'elle fait.

Adrien tourna le visage vers elle, les sourcils froncés, une lueur d'espoir dans les yeux. Il ne connaissait pas cette partie de l'histoire non plus, étant parti avant que Marinette ne le découvre.

— Je ne saurais pas comment l'expliquer... Elle ne m'a rien dit explicitement, mais son regard, ce qu'elle ressentait, c'est... C'est exactement ce que je ressens quand le Papillon essaie de s'introduire dans ma tête.

Elle marqua une courte pause, émue par le lien qu'elle partageait avec l'alliée de son pire ennemi.

— Je pense qu'il la contrôle depuis le début. Enfin, au tout départ, probablement pas, mais elle a dû se rendre compte assez tôt à quel point il était dangereux et malveillant. Elle n'a jamais voulu mettre le feu au gymnase, ou aider le Papillon à nous...

Sa voix se brisa.

— À nous faire du mal, se contenta-t-elle de dire.

L'image de la vidéo que Chloé avait enregistrée s'afficha un instant dans son esprit. Ses jambes qui s'enroulaient autour de la taille d'Adrien, sa main qui descendait jusqu'à sa ceinture, leurs silhouettes qui s'engouffraient dans cette cabine. Le souvenir du bruit de son corps qu'il avait plaqué contre la cloison la fit sursauter sur sa chaise.

Elle ne pouvait pas leur parler de cette partie de l'histoire. Pas tout de suite, du moins. Pas lorsque les moqueries et les remarques étaient encore imprimées dans sa mémoire auditive.

La main d'Adrien se posa sur la cuisse, et sa chaleur familière lui fit reprendre son souffle, la fit sortir de ses pensées douloureuses.

— On doit l'aider, malgré tout ce qu'elle a fait, affirma-t-elle finalement en tournant le regard vers son partenaire. On doit la sauver, je lui ai _promis_.

Ce mot qui signifiait tant pour eux, ce mot qui avait tant de valeur aux yeux d'Adrien le fit hocher la tête sans l'ombre d'un doute. Bien sûr qu'ils allaient la sauver des griffes de ce monstre contre lequel ils se battaient depuis si longtemps.

— Mais... intervint Sabine, légèrement mal à l'aise. Tu es vraiment sûre que tout ça n'est pas un piège du Papillon pour que vous baissiez votre garde ?

Marinette tourna son regard vers sa mère et réfléchit un instant.

— J'en suis sûre. J'ai reconnu cette détresse, _ma_ détresse, dans ses yeux.

Si ses parents ne semblaient pas réellement convaincus, Adrien, lui, n'eut pas besoin de plus d'explications pour se rallier à la cause de Marinette. Il savait à quel point l'instinct de super-héros, et à fortiori celui de sa coéquipière, était puissant.

— On la sauvera, je te le _promets_, déclara-t-il d'une voix rauque.

* * *

Marinette se laissa tomber sur son lit, complètement exténuée. Les gros chiffres rouges de son réveil lui indiquaient qu'il était deux heures trente du matin, ce qui ne la fit que bâiller davantage.

— Ça s'est plutôt bien passé, non ? demanda Adrien en passant sa tête par la porte de la salle de bain.

Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres à la vision du jeune homme, une brosse à dents entre les lèvres, les cheveux ébouriffés.

— Ça aurait pu être pire, répondit Marinette en se glissant sous sa couette.

— Est-ce que ça veut dire que j'aurais le droit d'avoir du camembert au petit déjeuner ? demanda Plagg.

— Si tu es sage, peut-être, conditionna Marinette.

Le kwami lui répondit d'un hoquet scandalisé.

— Je suis toujours sage !

Marinette secoua la tête, à moitié convaincue. Elle posa sa tête sur l'oreiller et ferma les yeux, entourée d'un délicieux sentiment de soulagement. Des pas parvinrent alors à ses oreilles, et le matelas s'affaissa légèrement à côté d'elle. Une légère pression sur son épaule lui indiqua qu'Adrien venait d'y poser son menton.

— Tu crois que je vais devoir dormir par terre maintenant ? demanda-t-il, un sourire dans la voix.

Les doigts de Marinette se perdirent automatiquement dans ses cheveux.

— Il faut que tu sois près de moi pour que ton pouvoir fonctionne, murmura-t-elle, les paupières toujours closes.

— Ah oui ?

— Bon, j'en sais rien, mais eux non plus.

Le rire d'Adrien résonna à ses oreilles comme la plus douce des mélodies. Marinette rouvrit les yeux et les plongea dans les siens, heurtée par leur proximité.

— Qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas tout à l'heure ? demanda-t-elle alors.

Le sourire de son coéquipier s'effaça légèrement, remplacé par une expression mélancolique. Le menton toujours appuyé contre son épaule, il laissa son doigt courir le long de son bras, la faisant frissonner.

— Je me suis demandé comment ma mère aurait réagi en apprenant qui j'étais.

Marinette ne pouvait pas le quitter des yeux. Son regard à lui était perdu dans le vide, mais le sien contemplait chaque expression qui traversait son visage.

— Je pense qu'elle l'aurait su depuis longtemps, avoua-t-il avec un sourire.

Son doigt stoppa son avancée le long de sa peau.

— Je me demande si elle serait fière de moi, murmura-t-il.

Marinette se laissa glisser le long de la tête de lit, alignant son visage avec le sien, plongeant ses yeux dans les siens, posant son front contre le sien. Elle était si près de lui qu'elle pouvait distinguer chaque pigment qui colorait ses iris dans la faible lumière de la lune.

— Tu veux savoir ce que je pense ?

Il hocha la tête, hypnotisé par ses grands yeux bleus.

— Je pense... Non je suis sûre, qu'elle l'aurait su à la seconde où tu as reçu ton Miraculous. Elle aurait été tellement fière de toi, de ton courage, de ta bienveillance, de ta détermination, de la bataille que tu livres chaque jour, murmura-t-elle d'une voix pleine de certitude.

Sa gorge se noua, son cœur se gonfla d'amour, incapable d'esquisser un geste face aux paroles de la jeune fille.

— Et je suis sûre qu'elle est toujours fière de toi aujourd'hui, mon chaton, susurra-t-elle tout contre lui. Peu importe où elle est.

Un interminable frisson parcourut sa colonne vertébrale. Marinette rapprocha lentement son doigt de son visage, épongea la larme qui s'était échappée de son œil et lui sourit tendrement.

Il ne put pas exprimer oralement l'amour qu'il ressentait à cet instant précis. C'était trop puissant, trop intense, trop fort pour y mettre des mots. C'était un raz-de-marée qui le submergea sans prévenir. C'était son cœur qu'il sentait battre, battre si vite, si vigoureusement que le rythme de son pouls lui brouilla les oreilles. C'était Marinette et ses mots toujours justes, Marinette et ses yeux qui lui transperçaient l'âme, Marinette et son corps qui semblait être fait pour s'accorder au sien, aussi bien sur le champ de bataille que dans l'intimité d'une étreinte.

Alors, il effaça les quelques centimètres qui persistaient entre eux et emprisonna ses lèvres dans un baiser sans précédent. Ce n'était pas une manifestation d'une passion dévorante, d'une frustration ardente, d'une envie brûlante ou d'une peur engloutissante.

Non, c'était juste l'expression physique d'un amour qui ne cessait de les impressionner chaque jour de par sa grandeur. Quand tout autour d'eux s'effondrait, quand tout devenait moins certain, moins sûr, moins fort, le lien qui les unissait, lui, ne devenait que plus intense, comme s'il se nourrissait du chaos lui-même.

Marinette se laissa aller contre ses lèvres, doucement, lentement, langoureusement. Personne ne prit le dessus sur l'autre, ils se découvraient une nouvelle fois, ensemble. Aucune paume ne se pressa impatiemment contre le corps de l'autre, leurs mains caressaient tendrement, frôlaient subtilement, s'entouraient posément sur leur peau. Leur respiration ne fut pas anarchique quand ils détachèrent leur bouche l'une de l'autre, leurs poumons semblaient au contraire plus rassérénés que jamais.

— Et je suis sûre qu'elle aurait adoré tes jeux de mots autant que moi, chuchota Marinette avant de mordiller ses lèvres redressées.

Adrien éclata franchement de rire.

— Parce que tu les adores ?

Son sourire ne fut que plus grand alors qu'elle lui tapota affectueusement le bout du nez.

— C'est pas une raison pour en faire toutes les cinq minutes...

Il passa ses bras autour de sa taille.

— Oh, si c'est une raison, affirma-t-il.

Elle se nicha contre lui en grognant.

— Elle t'aurait adorée, murmura-t-il quelques secondes plus tard.

— Tu crois ?

— J'en suis sûr, dit-il en posant ses lèvres sur le sommet de sa tête.

Ils avaient beau être plus exténués que jamais et plus entourés par les problèmes et les incertitudes qu'ils ne l'avaient jamais été, ils ne s'étaient pourtant pas sentis aussi bien depuis longtemps.

— Je suis vraiment désolé, pour tout à l'heure, souffla-t-il au bout de quelques minutes.

Marinette prit une grande inspiration contre lui, s'enivrant de son odeur et de sa chaleur avant de reculer légèrement pour plonger ses yeux dans les siens.

— C'est moi qui suis désolée... Désolée d'avoir pensé que tu aurais pu m'abandonner...

— Jamais je...

— Je le sais, maintenant, le coupa-t-elle.

Il se laissa tomber dos contre le matelas, le regard rivé au plafond.

— J'aurais pas dû partir... Ni dire que tu t'en foutais, c'était vraiment débile...

Cette fois, ce fut Marinette qui se rapprocha de lui. Elle posa sa tête contre son torse, scrutant à nouveau son visage.

— Tu sais, moi aussi j'aurais bien aimé te laisser frapper ce mec, j'aurais bien aimé le faire moi-même. Et tout à l'heure aussi, j'aurais bien aimé hurler sur Chloé, lui balancer des sermons de respect et des discours féministes, j'en avais plein la tête ! Mais...

Il soupira plus par frustration contre lui-même que par agacement envers elle.

— Mais ça ne résoudrait rien. Je sais. Je me sens juste tellement...

— Inutile. Je sais.

Un léger sourire se dessina sur les lèvres d'Adrien.

— Et pour le reste... continua-t-elle d'une petite voix. Si tu n'es pas prêt, tu peux me le dire, je comprendrais...

Il baissa les yeux vers elle et fut subjugué par la nuée d'étoiles qui brillait dans ses iris.

— C'est pas que je ne suis pas prêt. C'est que... C'est que je ne veux pas te brusquer, toi.

— Adrien...

— Je sais, je sais, c'est à toi de décider, mais... je sais pas... J'aurais l'impression de profiter de la situation, de toi... Je sais que c'est stupide ! se dépêcha-t-il d'ajouter face à son incompréhension soudaine.

Marinette caressa affectueusement sa joue.

— C'est pas grave, je comprends ce que tu veux dire.

— C'est vrai ?

Elle hocha la tête, émerveillée par la douceur de sa peau.

— Et puis je pense que mes parents seront ravis de savoir qu'on ne se laissera plus perdre _dans la magie du moment_ pour l'instant.

Un sourire se dessina sur leurs deux visages, sourire qui se transforma rapidement en éclats de rire en se remémorant les répliques du père de Marinette.

— C'était pire de l'entendre parler de préliminaires ou de laisser libre cours à nos désirs, tu crois ?

— Préliminaires, répondit Marinette. Sans aucun doute.

Malgré tout, Adrien trouvait la démarche de Tom adorable. Embarrassante, ça oui, peut-être maladroite, mais remplie de bienveillance.

— Et je pense qu'on a pas fini d'entendre parler de ça, ajouta Marinette. Attends-toi à un dépistage et... Je vais devoir prendre la pilule ? se demanda-t-elle en se redressant.

Ses lèvres se redressèrent face au questionnement intérieur de sa partenaire.

— Tu fais ce que tu veux, répondit-il simplement.

Elle se rapprocha à nouveau de lui, envahie par sa chaleur qu'elle aimait tant.

— Mais j'espère que tu te rends compte que tu ne profiterais pas du tout de la situation, ni de moi ? interrogea-t-elle quelques minutes plus tard. N'hésite pas à rompre à tout moment ce... vœux d'abstinence forcé ?

Le sourire d'Adrien suintait l'amusement et l'éclat dans ses yeux dégoulinait d'espièglerie.

— Te fous pas de moi... marmonna-t-elle.

— Et c'est moi l'insatiable ?

Son froncement de sourcil, son grognement et ses bras croisés étaient tellement adorables qu'Adrien éclata d'un rire franc avant de poser gentiment ses lèvres sur sa joue.

— Oh, allez Buguinette, je te dirai dès que cette impression bizarre sera partie, d'accord ?

Son visage de décrispa, et elle hocha la tête, les bras toujours croisés sur sa poitrine.

— Je déteste le Papillon, soupira-t-elle en se redressant.

Adrien passa ses bras autour de sa taille, rapprocha son corps du sien jusqu'à coller son torse contre son dos, la bouche près de son oreille.

— Tout sera bientôt fini, murmura-t-il.

— Promis ?

Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres qui se posèrent contre sa tempe.

— Promis.

Assoupis par la fatigue, emmitouflés dans leur étreinte, apaisés par tout ce qu'ils avaient avoué ce soir, ni Marinette, ni Adrien ne se rendirent compte de la véracité et de l'exactitude de cette promesse.

Tranquillisés par la certitude de se réveiller dans les bras de l'autre le matin suivant, ils ne rendirent pas compte que cette soirée de répit était en réalité limitée à cela : du répit.

Un répit éphémère, provisoire, aussi rapide qu'une promesse formulée.

Une promesse, qui, au bout du compte, se limitait à des mots, des paroles formulées dans l'intimité d'une nuit étoilée.

Une soirée, qui, au bout du compte, se limitait à quelques heures, balayées dans l'immensité de l'existence.

* * *

Une sensation frappa Marinette à la seconde où elle se réveilla, le matin suivant : le repos. Ses muscles ne lui brûlaient pas à peine avait-elle esquissé un mouvement, sa tête ne lui faisait pas atrocement mal à peine avait-elle ouvert les yeux, et surtout, la peur ne l'envahit pas à peine avait-elle émergé du sommeil.

Au contraire, elle se sentait légère, détendue, _heureuse_.

Son regard fut happé par les cheveux qui lui chatouillaient le cou. Un sourire étira ses lèvres devant le visage endormi d'Adrien. Ses mèches dorées par les rayons du soleil déjà haut dans le ciel retombaient devant son front et ses bras étaient toujours étroitement passés autour de sa taille. Il semblait si paisible.

— C'est l'heure de manger ! déclara Plagg en s'élevant soudainement dans les airs.

Tikki râla après lui et Adrien grogna, se recroquevillant davantage contre elle. Son visage se pelotonna dans son cou, son nez se colla contre sa peau, cognant son épiderme de son souffle chaud.

— Le petit a faim, murmura Marinette en passant une jambe au-dessus des siennes.

Un éclat de rire remua le corps d'Adrien qui ne s'éloigna pas d'elle pour autant.

— Le petit-déjeuner est servi ! informa Sabine d'une voix assez élevée pour se faire entendre.

— Chouette ! répliqua Plagg avant de disparaître à travers le plancher.

Adrien eut à peine le temps de se redresser qu'une exclamation parvint à ses oreilles.

— Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? entendirent-ils.

— C'est trop mignon !

— Je ne suis pas _mignon_ !

Des rires retentirent à l'étage inférieur, désespérant Adrien et Tikki, amusant Marinette. Cette dernière se leva, agréablement surprise de ressentir la vitalité de ses muscles qui n'étaient plus ankylosés par la fatigue accumulée. Adrien se redressa à son tour, attirant le regard de Marinette. Ses lèvres se redressèrent un peu plus face à la vision de son coéquipier qui se frottait les yeux, à moitié endormi. Son regard dériva vers son torse, descendit jusqu'à ses abdominaux, admira ses muscles qui roulaient sous sa peau halée. Ce fut lorsqu'il se racla la gorge pour attirer son attention qu'elle se rendit compte qu'elle l'avait peut-être fixé un peu trop longtemps, un peu trop intensément. Ses joues devinrent légèrement plus rouges lorsqu'il haussa un sourcil, arborant ce sourire en coin qui le caractérisait si bien.

— Je te déteste, grogna-t-elle.

— C'est pas ma faute ! assura-t-il en riant.

— Si, t'es tellement...

Les bras croisés, elle ne finit pas sa phrase. Ce n'était pas utile, Adrien avait très bien deviné les quelques mots qu'elle pensait, d'après la lueur qui brillait dans ses yeux. Cet air de défi alluma son côté facétieux, faisant scintiller ses iris d'un bleu éclairci par la lumière du soleil. Le jeune homme s'en rendit compte rapidement, perdant automatiquement son demi-sourire.

— Marinette, Adrien !

Elle se rapprocha de son visage avant de passer son doigt sous son menton.

— Ouf, sauvé, souffla-t-il.

— Pour l'instant, se contenta-t-elle de répondre avant de s'éloigner.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Adrien, Marinette et ses parents étaient tous attablés, aux mêmes places que la veille.

— Alors ? C'est quoi le plan ? demanda Tom d'un ton enjoué en posant sa tasse de café sur la table. Vous avez un QG secret, avec plein d'autres super-héros, comme les _Avengers_ ?

Adrien esquissa un sourire en buvant son jus d'orange et Marinette secoua la tête, amusée par les étoiles qui brillaient dans les yeux de son père.

— Pas exactement, répondit-elle. On a de l'aide, il y a d'autres Miraculous, mais... c'est vraiment en cas d'extrême urgence, et puis deux Miraculous ont été volé, donc...

Une lueur de culpabilité passa sur son visage.

— Donc on est que nous deux, compléta Adrien d'une voix suffisamment déterminée pour chasser cette négativité.

— Et le Papillon ? reprit Sabine, plus sérieusement. Vous n'avez aucune idée de qui il est ?

Marinette secoua la tête.

— Absolument aucune. Je m'entraîne à essayer de rentrer dans sa tête comme il le fait avec moi pour essayer de connaître son identité, mais c'est... plus long que prévu.

En effet, les dizaines d'essais qu'elle avait mené, les dizaines d'heures passées à tenter de le percer à jour, les dizaines de mal de crâne qui s'en étaient suivis, tout ça avait été toujours été infructueux.

— Peut-être qu'il faut déclencher quelque chose, proposa Tom.

— Moi je pense que vous ne prenez pas assez de recul, répliqua son épouse.

Adrien leva le regard vers elle, ainsi que sa coéquipière et leurs kwamis.

— Au final, qu'est-ce que vous savez sur lui ?

Marinette réfléchit à la question, qu'est-ce qu'elle savait vraiment sur son ennemi ?

— Pas grand chose... soupira Adrien.

— Si, on sait qu'il est sans pitié, sans scrupules, sans morale. Et qu'il est vraiment très intelligent.

Le jeune homme haussa les épaules.

— Comme beaucoup plus de gens qu'on pourrait le penser... Ça ne nous aidera pas à savoir qui il est.

Mais Marinette ne stoppa pas cet engrenage qui s'était actionné dans son esprit. Au contraire, elle se redressa, pleine de concentration.

— Il doit forcément avoir une motivation, quelque chose... avança-t-elle, les yeux plissés.

— Le pouvoir ? proposa Tom.

Elle secoua la tête.

— C'est plus profond que ça... Je l'ai ressenti, c'est comme s'il faisait ça pour _quelqu'un_...

Adrien tourna le regard vers elle.

— Quelqu'un ?

Elle hocha la tête.

— Il doit être désespéré, et seul... dit Sabine avant de porter sa tasse de café à ses lèvres.

Seul...

Seul...

_Seul..._

— Peut-être qu'il fait ça par amour, et qu'il n'est pas si mauvais que ça au fond... déclara Tom.

Par amour...

Par amour...

_Par amour..._

— Même si c'est le cas, ce n'est pas une raison, affirma Adrien. L'amour n'excuse pas tout, surtout pas dans son cas. Comment quelqu'un peut commettre des choses pareilles et pouvoir encore se regarder dans le miroir ? Il doit être si froid...

Froid...

Froid...

_Froid..._

Tout à coup, une image se matérialisa devant le champ de vision de Marinette. C'était flou, tremblant, étrange... Comme si ce n'était pas ses yeux, ni ses mains, ni son corps. Elle tourna le regard, paniquée, déboussolée, avant de tomber sur un cadre. Elle plissa les paupières qui n'étaient pas les siennes, sentit le cœur qui n'était pas le sien s'accélérer dans sa poitrine à mesure que l'image devenait plus nette.

C'était un garçon d'une douzaine d'année, les cheveux blonds, les yeux verts, le sourire aux lèvres. Un sourire rempli de bonté, de joie, de bonheur et qui ressemblait parfaitement à celui qu'arborait la femme à côté de lui. Une femme aux mêmes cheveux blonds, aux mêmes yeux verts. Une troisième personne était présente sur la photo, un homme aux cheveux gris, au regard de la même couleur et aux lèvres redressées. Il semblait heureux. Ils le semblaient tous.

Soudain, Marinette distingua à nouveau ses parents, les croissants posés sur la table, la main d'Adrien qui se posa sur son bras.

— Tout va bien ?

Ces mots se répétèrent dans sa tête, comme un écho infini dans un espace vide. Ses yeux écarquillés se tournèrent vers Adrien, vers ses cheveux blonds, ses yeux verts...

Un hoquet d'horreur s'échappa de sa gorge.

— Je... je... j'ai... je dois...

Sa gorge était tellement sèche que les mots ne voulaient pas s'y former. Ou alors étaient-ils trop cruels, trop monstrueux pour être prononcés ?

Marinette se leva maladroitement, le cœur battant, la peau couverte de sueur, les oreilles bouchées par ce grésillement qui ne s'arrêtait pas. Par un miracle, elle réussit à atteindre sa chambre avant de se diriger vers sa salle de bain. Ses mains brûlantes se posèrent sur le lavabo et elle s'aspergea le visage d'eau glacée. Même ses nerfs semblaient sous le choc, car elle ne perçut pas tout de suite la sensation de froid sur son épiderme.

Elle osa enfin lever le regard vers le miroir, scrutant son visage qui s'y reflétait. Elle avait beau avoir chaud, très chaud, sa peau était aussi blanche que le lavabo contre lequel elle s'appuyait pour ne pas tomber. Ses grands yeux bleus remplis de panique ressortaient sur son visage blême et ses lèvres tremblaient légèrement. Son tee-shirt et ses cheveux étaient trempés d'eau et de sueur.

Ç'aurait pu être n'importe qui.

N'importe qui.

Mais il a fallut que leur plus grand ennemi, leur plus grand cauchemar, leur plus grande peur, celui qui les traînait dans la boue, qui leur avait tant pris, qui ne cessait de les faire douter chaque jour, il a fallut que ce soit _lui_.

Lui, Gabriel Agreste.

Lui, le plus grand styliste de France, pour ne pas dire du monde.

Lui, un homme qu'elle admirait.

Mais surtout, _surtout_, lui, le père d'Adrien.

Celui qu'il vénérait, qu'il aimait, qu'il idéalisait tant.

Marinette se laissa tomber contre le sol de la salle de bain, complètement détruite.

* * *

Et voilàààààà ! J'espère vraiment, vraiment, vraiment, qu'il vous a plu, ce chapitre ! J'ai adoré l'écrire, et je suis soulagée que les parents de Marinette soient enfin au courant et que l'identité du Papillon soit enfin révélée aussi !

J'ai quelques précisions à vous faire :

— Concernant le pouvoir d'Adrien, ça arrive, promis ! Dans le chapitre 26, vous aurez des réponses.

— Pour l'histoire avec Chloé, je ne sais pas vraiment si j'ai été très claire... C'est compliqué de faire la différence entre ce que moi je sais et ce que je retranscris par écrit, j'ai tendance à oublier que vous n'êtes pas dans ma tête aha ! Encore une fois, il y aura des précisions dans le chapitre 26, et dans le reste de l'histoire !

— Et enfin, à propos de cette « abstinence forcée » comme le dit Marinette, je trouvais ça assez logique, j'espère que vous aussi ! Je trouve ça intéressant d'introduire des problèmes comme ça :)

Je crois que c'est à peu près tout... Si vous avez des questions, n'hésitez pas ! Ça me permettra de voir ce qui est clair et ce qui l'est moins, pour que je puisse y répondre dans les prochains chapitres !

Concernant le prochain, d'ailleurs, j'en suis particulièrement contente ! J'ai beaucoup aimé l'écrire et je trouve la dynamique intéressante, j'ai hâte que vous voyiez ça ! Par contre, sortez les mouchoirs, le chapitre d'aujourd'hui était beaucoup plus léger que ceux qui vont suivre...

Je vous souhaite à tous et à toutes une très bonne journée, je file à mon cours de maths (yay), prenez soin de vous !


	25. Chapitre 25

Hello tout le monde ! Voici le chapitre vingt-cinq, pas un des plus joyeux, je vous l'accorde, mais j'espère qu'il vous plaira quand même !

**Réponses aux reviews :**

Guest : je n'ai pas pu te répondre en privé, mais merci beaucoup ! Ta review est vraiment adorable ! Moi aussi je lis beaucoup plus d'histoires en anglais qu'en français, alors je suis bien contente que la mienne te plaise :)

Bonne lecture !

* * *

_Le déni _—_ décision consciente ou inconsciente de refuser d'admettre que quelque chose est vrai. _

Marinette sécha d'un revers de la main les larmes qui lui brouillaient la vue, régula sa respiration du mieux qu'elle le put et se leva sur ses jambes flageolantes. Elle ne pouvait pas se laisser aller, plus maintenant. Plus maintenant qu'Adrien allait débouler dans la salle de bain dans quelques secondes et l'assaillir de questions. Plus maintenant qu'elle allait devoir lui annoncer la plus douloureuse, la plus monstrueuse, la plus atroce de toutes les nouvelles. Plus maintenant qu'elle allait devoir le soutenir dans cette épreuve dont la perspective lui nouait déjà l'estomac.

C'était à elle d'être forte, à elle de sécher ses larmes, à elle de l'aider à se relever.

— Mari ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Sa voix était inquiète, ses pas précipités, ses sourcils froncés lorsqu'il apparut devant ses yeux fixes. Elle se tenait droite sur ses jambes, n'osant pas esquisser de réel mouvement de peur de s'effondrer comme un chateau de cartes. Son regard était perdu dans l'immensité de son esprit, ses lèvres ne tremblaient plus, mais son visage restait terriblement pâle, seul vestige de l'émotion qui l'avait emparée.

— Mari ? répéta-t-il en se rapprochant d'elle.

Il posa ses mains sur ses épaules, le visage baissé vers le sien. Ses yeux bleus se levèrent vers lui. Pour la première fois, ils ne reflétaient ni ciel d'été, ni nuée d'étoiles, ni brillance céleste. Ses pupilles étaient vides, recouvertes d'un voile d'insensibilité qui lui faisait froid dans le dos.

— Je sais qui est le Papillon, annonça-t-elle d'une voix blanche.

Son cœur sursauta en même temps que son corps, complètement sous le choc. Il resserra la prise de ses mains sur ses épaules, approfondit l'ancrage de ses yeux dans les siens, comme pour voir plus loin que ce masque qui recouvrait son regard.

— Je suis tellement désolée, Adrien... trouva-t-elle la force de murmurer.

Il lui sembla un instant qu'elle le dévisagea avec tristesse, avec désespoir, avec une telle affliction qu'il sentit sa gorge se nouer. Mais, la seconde d'après, elle le regarda à nouveau de cette œillade étrangement vide.

— J'ai vu, avec ses yeux... J'étais dans une pièce, un bureau peut-être... Et j'ai vu un cadre...

Un terrible présage se faufila dans l'esprit d'Adrien. Ses mains se desserrèrent peu à peu des épaules de Marinette.

— Un cadre avec trois personnes, reprit-elle. Une famille. Ils semblaient si heureux...

Un léger sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres. Un sourire à la pensée de ce petit garçon et de la joie qui l'habitait. Mais ce petit garçon qui était devenu un homme ne souriait plus, et ses mains glissèrent peu à peu des épaules de sa coéquipière à mesure qu'il reculait.

— Il y avait cette femme, elle...

Elle déglutit péniblement, refoulant le sanglot qui se formait douloureusement dans sa gorge.

— Elle te ressemble tellement, murmura-t-elle.

Adrien secoua la tête, désormais si loin de Marinette qu'il butta contre le mur, prit au piège.

— Non, chuchota-t-il. C'est impossible.

Les larmes voulaient couler, les cris voulaient éclater, le désespoir voulait se faire entendre, mais elle ne leur en laissa pas l'occasion.

— Et il y avait toi, Adrien. Et ton...

Elle ravala encore un peu plus sa tristesse qui lui lancinait l'oesophage.

— Ton père, souffla-t-elle finalement.

— Non ! hurla-t-il d'une voix tremblante.

Son désespoir lui déchira le cœur, mais elle ne céda pas.

— C'est impossible ! Il a déjà été akumatisé, il ne peut pas être le...

Le mot, le nom qui hantait leurs cauchemars depuis des années ne franchit pas la barrière de ses lèvres chevrotantes. Mais Marinette n'avait pas besoin de l'entendre, ni Plagg, ni Tikki qui les avaient rejoints.

— Il y a forcément une explication ! C'est obligé, c'est...

Il se mordit l'intérieur de la bouche, refoulant un sanglot.

— Tu es sûre que c'était lui ? Peut-être que c'était Nathalie, ou quelqu'un d'autre, quelqu'un qui s'est infiltré dans son bureau...

La coïncidence était trop grande, la certitude de Marinette trop importante, la logique de cette découverte trop intense. Elle était sûre, plus sûre qu'elle ne l'avait été depuis des mois. Gabriel Agreste était le Papillon, l'héroïne de Paris en était persuadée.

Mais les yeux d'Adrien étaient trop perçants, son refus d'y croire trop bouleversant, sa détresse trop poignante.

Alors, au lieu de lui jeter en pleine figure toutes ses certitudes, toutes les preuves qui s'entassaient dans son esprit, toute la cohérence de cette révélation, Marinette baissa lâchement le regard, incapable de soutenir le sien une seconde de plus.

— Je suis sûr qu'il y a une autre explication...

Marinette se pinça les lèvres, les yeux rivés sur le sol de sa chambre.

— Adrien... tenta d'intervenir Plagg. C'est la conclusion la plus censée...

— Plagg a raison, murmura Tikki de sa voix fluette. Ce serait logique...

Adrien retrouva soudainement l'usage de ses jambes, se mettant à faire les cent à travers la pièce.

— Hé bah j'emmerde la logique ! grogna-t-il. Depuis quand ce qui nous arrive est logique ?

Les deux kwamis ouvrirent la bouche, mais ne trouvèrent aucune réponse à fournir. Pas plus que Marinette, qui était aussi immobile qu'une statue.

— Est-ce que voir l'avenir est logique ? Est-ce qu'un bouclier magique ou je-ne-sais-quoi est logique ? Et la possession mentale, c'est logique, ça ? Ou, plus simple, est-ce que deux ados déguisés en chat et en coccinelle qui se trimbalent sur les toits de Paris pour sauver les habitants d'un fou qui se sert de papillons maléfiques, c'est logique ?

Bien sûr, personne ne rétorqua.

— Rien de tout ça n'est logique, donc pourquoi l'identité du Papillon le serait ?

« Il marque un point » : c'est ce que tout le monde pensait mais que personne n'osait dire. Parce que malgré la pertinence de son raisonnement, malgré le manque de cohérence qui planait au-dessus de leur existence et malgré l'envie folle de s'accrocher à l'espoir que le Papillon n'était pas le père d'Adrien, ils savaient tous que c'était le cas.

Mais ils tenaient tous tant à ce jeune homme plein de vie qui ne s'arrêtait pas de gesticuler devant eux qu'ils n'eurent pas le cœur — pas le courage, peut-être — de le contredire.

* * *

Quelques jours plus tard, tout le monde — du moins, tous ceux qui n'étaient pas étrangers à l'identité des deux héros de Paris — avaient été mis au courant de l'identité du Papillon. Mis à part Chloé dont le cas restait sensible (ils ne savaient pas à quel point le Papillon pouvait accéder à ses pensées, et avaient donc préféré ne rien lui dire tout de suite) et Maître Fu qu'ils avaient prévu d'aller voir le plus tôt possible.

Là où Alya, Nino, Marinette, Plagg, Tikki, et même Tom et Sabine, travaillaient avec cette nouvelle information, Adrien continuait de se voiler la face, de se convaincre lui et tout ceux qui voulaient bien l'écouter que son père n'était pas le Papillon. Là où tous se demandaient s'ils avaient enfin repris l'avantage sur l'ennemi, Adrien mettait au point des théories toutes plus abracadabrantes les unes que les autres. Là où tous essayaient de savoir si le Papillon était au courant de leur découverte ou s'il restait étranger à la connaissance de son identité, Adrien passait ses nuits à réfléchir, à faire des recherches, à se retourner le cerveau dans tous les sens pour trouver une solution envisageable.

Il était épuisé, et Marinette l'était tout autant. Tiraillée entre la volonté de lui hurler au visage pour le débarrasser de ce déni qui lui gangrenait la vie et celle de l'épargner, de lui faire accepter petit à petit la plus incroyable révélation de son existence, elle ne fermait plus l'œil non plus.

Alya ne cessait de lui répéter de confronter Adrien une bonne fois pour toute pour lui faire accepter l'idée. D'après elle, il aurait plus de raisons qu'eux tous réunis de vouloir mettre fin à la terreur du Papillon, et serait donc un élément essentiel dans leur victoire. Nino, lui, pensait davantage à son meilleur ami qu'à sauver Paris. Il ne voulait pas brusquer celui qui venait de voir sa dernière figure parentale s'écrouler après des années d'admiration. Tom et Sabine étaient plus nuancés. Selon eux, il fallait dire les choses clairement au jeune homme, lui faire comprendre la réalité, aussi dure soit-elle. Mais ils étaient cependant très touchés par l'état d'Adrien qui ne cessait de se dégrader, et se demandaient si lui cracher la vérité au visage ne serait pas un peu trop rude pour sa santé mentale. Tikki et Plagg s'étaient rangés du côté d'Alya. Bien que très affectés par la situation, leur devoir était avant tout d'arrêter le Papillon.

Marinette était toujours plongée dans cet état second depuis sa découverte du samedi précédent. Elle ne s'autorisait pas à hurler de frustration, ni à pleurer de désespoir, ni à crier de colère. Elle ne s'autorisait pas grand chose, finalement. Le sommeil ne venait plus, ne la soulageait plus pour quelques heures de répit, plus maintenant qu'Adrien n'était plus près d'elle, mais scotché à l'écran de l'ordinateur, à la recherche de preuves, à la recherche d'éléments pour s'enfoncer plus encore dans ce sable mouvant de déni qui l'engloutissait.

Une semaine.

Cela faisait désormais une semaine qu'ils savaient.

La nuit était tombée sur la ville, l'enveloppant sous son manteau noir-gris, dénué d'étoiles. Samedi soir oblige, des rires, des cris et de la musique résonnaient dans le quartier, s'engouffrant dans la chambre de Marinette à travers la fenêtre entrouverte. La lycéenne sortit de la salle de bain, une serviette sur les épaules, les cheveux humides, la peau encore réchauffée par l'eau qui y avait coulé. Sans surprise, Adrien avait les yeux rivés sur son ordinateur, griffonnant en même temps sur le petit calepin qui le suivait partout. On pouvait y lire sa liste de suspects et les preuves en faveur ou en défaveur de chaque individu.

Elle avança dans la pièce, habillée d'un tee-shirt d'Adrien qui lui arrivait mi-cuisses. Le tissu bleu marine faisait ressortir ses yeux clairs qui se posèrent un instant sur le profil de son coéquipier.

— Dis, tu crois que ça pourrait être monsieur Bourgeois ? demanda-t-il, absorbé par les pixels qui se dessinaient devant lui.

Monsieur Bourgeois, le Papillon ? Un individu aussi influençable qu'ignorant, la plus grande menace que Paris ait-jamais connue ? L'absurdité même de cette proposition la fit lever les yeux au ciel.

— Sérieusement ?

— Non, t'as raison... Par contre, monsieur D'Argencourt...

Trop. C'était trop.

Marinette jeta sa serviette par terre d'un mouvement agacé, s'attirant un regard en coin d'Adrien.

C'était tout ce dont elle avait le droit ces deniers temps : les regards en coin, des morceaux de phrases.

— Stop ! hurla-t-elle. Tu veux que je te dise qui est le Papillon ?

Les yeux du jeune homme commencèrent à se recouvrir de cette étincelle de colère, à s'assombrir de tristesse. Mais elle ne céderait pas, pas cette fois. Elle l'aimait trop pour ne pas lui dire la vérité. Aussi cruelle soit-elle, elle savait à quel point il y tenait.

— On en a déjà parlé, c'est pas possible...

Son agacement laissa place à de la fatigue alors qu'elle se rapprochait doucement de lui.

— Adrien... murmura-t-elle. Tu ne trouveras rien sur Internet, ou nulle part ailleurs.

Elle referma son calepin, désormais tout près de lui et donna un léger coup de pied dans la chaise à roulettes qui se tourna vers elle.

— Tu ne trouveras rien parce que tu as déjà les réponses.

Son regard restait rivé sur le sol, incapable de se lever vers celui de Marinette. Alors, elle s'abaissa à sa hauteur, accroupie sur le sol, le front juste en face du sien.

— Tu sais qui est le Papillon.

Tout à coup, ses yeux se connectèrent aux siens, aussi rudement que deux flèches aiguisées qui lui transpercèrent les pupilles. Ils brillaient, menacés par des larmes qui ne venaient pas, ils s'assombrissaient, d'une rage qu'il couvait depuis des années.

— Dis-le, ordonna-t-il.

Marinette baissa le regard.

— Dis-le !

Elle se releva, mais il attrapa son poignet avant qu'elle ne s'éloigne.

— Dis-le ! hurla-t-il.

Elle devait dire les mots qui lui brûlaient les lèvres, lui calcinaient la gorge, lui incendiaient le cœur depuis des jours. Maintenant. _Maintenant_ !

— Ton père est...

Sa voix trembla un peu, mais elle se reprit rapidement.

— Ton père est le Papillon.

Il hocha la tête.

— Voilà, c'était pas si compliqué... murmura-t-il.

Marinette pinça ses lèvres tremblantes.

— Adrien...

Elle posa ses mains sur ses épaules, leva quelques secondes les yeux pour y chasser les larmes qui menaçaient de les envahir et se rapprocha légèrement de lui.

— Non... susurra-t-il dans un filet de voix.

Il la repoussa, mais elle se rapprocha à nouveau.

— Non ! J'ai pas besoin de...

Il appuya à nouveau ses paumes contre son corps pour la rejeter une énième fois, mais la conviction dans son mouvement était si faible que ses bras retombèrent lamentablement.

— Si, chuchota-t-elle.

Cette fois-ci, lorsque ses mains chutèrent jusqu'à ses épaules, lorsqu'elle caressèrent le haut de son dos, il ne l'écarta pas. Cette fois-ci, lorsque son buste se rapprocha de son visage, il se nicha contre sa poitrine, à bout de forces. Cette fois-ci, lorsqu'elle passa les doigts dans ses cheveux, il passa les siens dans son dos.

— Je suis là, souffla-t-elle, le menton posé contre sa tête.

Un sanglot secoua le corps du jeune homme qui se recroquevilla contre Marinette.

* * *

_La colère — vive_ émotion_ de l'âme se traduisant par une violente __réaction physique et psychique._

Les jours continuaient de s'écouler, à une lenteur extrême, à une rapidité vertigineuse, Adrien ne savait plus. La notion du temps n'avait plus d'importance, à présent. Plus grand chose n'en avait, d'ailleurs, de l'importance. Puisque cette rage sourde lui broyait le cerveau à longueur de journées, cette rage contre tout le monde, absolument tout le monde qui le consumait de l'intérieur.

C'était un mercredi après-midi, plus de dix jours après que Marinette ait découvert que le Papillon était son père, quatre jours après qu'il s'en soit réellement rendu compte. Seulement, s'en rendre compte ne voulait pas dire l'accepter. Loin de là.

Adrien marchait dans les couloirs du lycée, les muscles tendus, une colère sourde lui broyant l'estomac, le visage fermé. C'était la même expression qu'il arborait depuis presque quatre-vingt-seize heures, c'était la même contraction qui dessinait sa mâchoire, c'était le même sang bouillant qui pulsait dans ses veines. Il voyait bien que Marinette faisait ce qu'elle pouvait. Elle était présente sans être envahissante, le soutenait sans l'étouffer, l'écoutait sans le pousser à parler.

Comme d'habitude, elle était parfaite.

C'était bien ça le problème.

Elle était la gentille, l'attentive, l'emphatique Marinette. Et il n'était qu'un poids mort qu'elle était obligée de se traîner, qu'une coquille vidée par l'absence d'un père, qu'un amas de rage contre la terre entière.

Un nouvel élan d'exaspération contre lui-même lui broya le cœur déjà meurtri.

Heureusement, sa coéquipière arriva à calmer légèrement sa fureur, à faire baisser sa température corporelle et à détendre son visage lorsqu'elle frôla sa main de ses doigts fins. Ils avaient déjeuné avec Alya et Nino, qui étaient rentrés chez eux, et avaient désormais leurs activités respectives. Adrien avait toujours ses cours d'escrime et Marinette était inscrite à des cours d'athlétisme depuis le début du lycée. Officiellement pour se changer les idées, officieusement pour entretenir la vitalité physique indispensable en tant que Ladybug.

Ses lèvres se déposèrent sur sa joue dans un frôlement qui le fit frissonner. Il obligea ses lèvres à se redresser dans un sourire rassurant, mais il savait qu'il ne trompait personne, et sûrement pas Marinette.

Mais ils prirent chacun une direction opposée, elle allant dans les vestiaires réservés aux filles, et lui dans ceux d'en face. La pièce était vide, tous les autres devaient déjà être en train de s'échauffer. Un soupire le quitta lorsqu'il déposa son sac dans son casier. Ses mouvements étaient las tout en étant tendus, et il se retrouva en tenue sans se souvenir de s'être changé. Pourquoi continuer ? C'est ce qu'il se demandait sans arrêt en allant aux séances photos, aux cours de chinois, à ceux de piano et d'escrime. C'était ridicule, la seule personne pour qui il se pliait en quatre, pour qui il vivait deux journées en une, pour qui il n'avait pas une minute à lui, c'était son père.

Il referma son casier d'un mouvement sec, son masque à la main.

Tout à coup, un bruit retentit. Un cri étouffé, quelqu'un projeté contre un casier, un autre cri. Son masque d'escrime tomba lourdement contre le sol, et Adrien s'élança à travers la pièce, traversa le couloir et s'engouffra dans les vestiaires des filles.

Son sang incendia sa peau qui s'embrasa à son tour. Ses yeux verts devinrent noirs d'une rage trop longtemps contenue. Contenue non pas depuis quelques jours mais depuis des _années_. Ses poings se contractèrent, tremblants de fureur.

Marinette était là, comme son instinct lui avait soufflé, habillée d'un short et d'une brassière de sport, plaquée contre un des casiers. Elle semblait terrifiée, elle qui savait se défendre mieux que n'importe qui. Elle qui n'avait besoin de l'aide de personne avaient les yeux écarquillés de stupeur, elle-même abasourdie de sa vulnérabilité soudaine. Le garçon derrière elle, qu'Adrien reconnut comme étant celui à qui elle avait lésé — et encore, le mot était faible — l'entrejambe deux semaines auparavant, la maintenait immobile, le front appuyé contre le casier. Il maintenant ses deux poignets et avait la main posée sur ses côtes, à la limite de sa brassière.

Le feu qui calcinait ses veines devint officiellement incontrôlable lorsque ses yeux tombèrent jusqu'à la ceinture défaite du lycéen. Le bassin de ce dernier était pressé contre Marinette qui tentait par tous les moyens de se dégager de son emprise.

Le temps suspendu dans les airs reprit son ascension à partir du moment où Adrien s'avança dans la pièce. En réalité, il ne s'avançait pas, il bondit. L'agresseur s'échappa en une seconde, et Marinette tomba dans les bras de son coéquipier, chancelante.

— Je suis là, murmura-t-il en la serrant contre lui. Je suis là...

Son visage était couvert de larmes, ses grands yeux bleus étaient envahis par la panique et par le soulagement. Elle tremblait comme une feuille entre ses bras, et cette fois-ci son contact ne suffit pas à calmer sa colère.

— Désolé, chuchota-t-il dans son oreille.

Elle fronça les sourcils, mais il ne lui répondit pas. À la place, il relâcha doucement son étreinte, mais Marinette dût tout de même se rattraper au mur pour ne pas tomber, ses os étaient devenus aussi solides que de la gelée. L'instant d'après, il s'élança à la rencontre du lycéen qui atteignait la porte de sortie, mais ne lui en laissa pas l'occasion. Son poing rencontra sa mâchoire dans un craquement effroyable. Adrien secoua vivement sa main endolorie.

Ç'aurait pu s'arrêter là. Se limiter à un coup de poing grandement mérité.

Mais celui qui était à terre répliqua. Sa jambe percuta celles du blond, le faisant tomber comme une quille. Il se hissa au-dessus de lui, le visage déjà rougi par le poing d'Adrien. Il eut à peine le temps de tendre le bras que l'alter-ego du super-héros parisien échangea leurs positions d'un coup de genou bien placé, écrasant une nouvelle fois son poing dans sa mâchoire. Cette fois-ci, le craquement ne l'arrêta pas.

— Adrien, stop !

Les paroles de Marinette se noyèrent parmi les cris qui retentissaient dans son esprit, ceux qui lui hurlaient de continuer. Les bras de sa victime retombèrent mollement le long de son corps, incapable de se débattre plus longtemps. Mais Adrien ne s'arrêta toujours pas. Son poing rencontra le nez, l'arcade sourcilière, la pommette du lycéen, sans relâche, sans _s'arrêter_.

Marinette réussit à retrouver un semblant de stabilité et se faufila jusqu'à son coéquipier avant de se laisser tomber par terre à ses côtés. La vision du visage bouffi, rougi par le sang, complètement défiguré qui gisait au sol lui arracha une grimace. Mais elle redressa bien vite le regard dans celui d'Adrien. Seulement, ce n'étaient plus des yeux qui habitaient ce visage, c'étaient deux trous noirs, remplis de fureur.

— Adrien ? Adrien, regarde-moi, essaya-t-elle.

Il lui sembla que son coup de poing fut légèrement moins fort que le précédent.

— Regarde-moi, murmura-t-elle d'une voix tremblante.

Soudain, son visage se tourna vers le sien, et ses pupilles se plongèrent dans les siennes. Elle hocha la tête, sans jamais rompre le contact visuel, et posa précautionneusement sa main sur son bras tendu.

— Je vais bien, d'accord ? Je vais bien, assura-t-elle.

Ses yeux assombris parcourent son corps, comme pour vérifier ses dires. Elle crut un instant que son poing allait à nouveau s'écraser sur la mâchoire de celui qui gisait sur le sol lorsqu'il aperçut des ecchymoses et des griffures sur son buste. Mais il s'éloigna du visage ensanglanté.

— Tout va bien se passer, chuchota-t-elle alors qu'il retira son corps de celui du lycéen. Je te le promets, susurra-t-elle en posant ses mains sur ses joues.

La fureur n'était pas totalement dissipée, elle le voyait à ses mouvements raides, à son souffle court, à ses muscles contractés. Mais il laissa tomber son front contre son épaule, posa ses mains tremblantes et tâchées de sang sur sa taille, épuisé.

— Je t'aime tellement, souffla-t-il.

* * *

Quelques heures plus tard, Adrien était assis sur le lit de Marinette, le regard vague. Les cris et le bruit des corps qui s'étaient jetés l'un contre l'autre avaient alertés plusieurs élèves, et ce qui n'était que trois personnes s'était vite transformé en une émeute. Résultat, ils avaient rendez-vous, lui et Marinette, chez le proviseur le lendemain matin. Ils n'appelleraient leurs parents qu'à l'issu de cet entretien, ce qui laissait à la lycéenne la soirée pour informer les siens. Et Adrien... Il n'en avait pas grand chose à faire de ce que pouvait penser son père, plus maintenant. Du moins, c'est ce dont il essayait de se convaincre.

Marinette sortit de la salle de bain avec une serviette humide et une bassine d'eau qu'elle posa sur le sol, devant les pieds d'Adrien. Elle était encore habillée de sa brassière et de son short de sport puisqu'ils s'étaient transformés pour rentrer, par conséquent, elle n'avait pas craint les température fraiches du mois de février : son costume était isotherme.

Elle s'assit à ses pieds, attrapa une de ses mains et y retira le sang séché qui s'y trouvait encore. La mâchoire d'Adrien ne cessait de se contracter.

— Tu n'as pas à faire ça, déclara-t-il d'une voix rêche.

— Je vais bien.

Ses paroles étaient vides de sens, ses mouvements robotiques, son regard fixe.

— Non, tu ne va pas bien, rétorqua-t-il en posant sa main sur la sienne.

Il attrapa sa taille, la faisant sursauter, et la poussa à se redresser. Son doigt courut le long de sa peau, sillonna ses côtes parmi les tâches de sang, empruntes qu'il lui avait laissées quelques minutes plus tôt. Parmi les traces rougeâtres, on distinguait clairement des griffures qui s'échouaient le long de son dos, des ecchymoses qui lancinaient son ventre.

— Tu ne va pas bien, répéta-t-il. _On_ ne va pas bien.

En réponse à son affirmation, il désigna sa mâchoire droite, rougie par le coup de poing qu'il avait reçu. Marinette, désormais le visage à hauteur du sien, avait les lèvres tremblantes, les yeux brillants. Comme si elle s'en voulait de laisser paraître sa faiblesse, elle baissa le regard.

— Ne fais pas ça.

Elle ne prit même pas la peine de nier ou de faire semblant de ne pas comprendre de quoi il parlait. C'était inutile, elle le savait bien.

— Tu as le droit de ne pas aller bien, souffla-t-il.

Son visage se redressa vers le sien, son regard à nouveau voilé.

— Pour une fois que c'est toi qui a besoin de moi et pas l'inverse, je...

Elle déglutit douloureusement, maîtrisa le tremblement dans sa voix et reprit :

— Je ne peux pas te demander de...

— De quoi ? D'être là pour toi ?

Adrien retira ses mains du corps de Marinette et se leva, à nouveau traversé par cette rage.

— Le pauvre Adrien qui n'a plus de famille, le pauvre Adrien qui ne sait pas gérer sa douleur, j'en ai assez !

Marinette se leva à son tour, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine. Cette fois-ci, ses yeux n'étaient plus recouverts de cette force factice, ils étaient plus vulnérables que jamais.

— Compte pas sur moi pour jouer les égoïstes !

— Très bien ! répliqua-t-elle du même ton.

Il tourna le regard vers elle.

— Dans ce cas compte pas sur moi pour te laisser te détruire comme tu le fais !

Plus elle se rapprochait de lui, plus cette fureur sourde qui le tourmentait semblait remonter à la surface.

— T'es tellement en colère, Adrien !

Ses narines se dilataient au rythme de sa respiration saccadée, son corps entier était contracté, ses ongles s'enfonçaient dans ses paumes et ses yeux... ses yeux ressemblaient à deux émeraudes en fusion.

— Tu es en colère contre Alya, contre Nino, contre Chloé, contre ce mec...

— _Ce mec_ a essayé de te violer, Mari !

Ce mot agit comme un poignard incendié planté dans son cœur, comme une vague d'eau bouillante en pleine figure, comme un pieu qui s'enfonçait dans son estomac brûlant de dégoût.

— Et moi aussi je suis en colère, si tu savais à quel point... Je suis en colère parce que ça arrive tous les jours, et que la plupart du temps ces gens n'ont pas autant de chance que moi.

Soudain, son corps était à nouveau plaqué contre ce casier froid, ses hanches à nouveau pressées contre _lui_, ses cordes vocales à nouveau incapables de vibrer pour émettre le moindre son.

— Je suis tellement en colère, et je le serai probablement toute ma vie.

Il voulut la prendre dans ses bras et ne plus jamais la laisser partir, mais il resta planté devant elle, se consumant sur place.

— Mais toi, Adrien, toi t'es pas en colère, c'est beaucoup plus que ça. Tu as cette rage en toi depuis tellement longtemps...

Ses pupilles tremblaient, baignaient dans les larmes qui ne voulaient pas couler.

— Tu es en colère contre ton père d'avoir été toujours trop exigent, tu lui en veux de ne plus jamais avoir été le même après la mort de ta mère, tu lui en veux d'être devenu ce monstre contre qui on se bat depuis si longtemps.

Sa voix s'adoucissait au fil de ses propos.

— Tu es en colère contre ta mère de t'avoir laissé trop tôt, tu lui en veux de ne pas être restée avec toi un peu plus longtemps.

Elle continuait de se rapprocher de lui, et bientôt sa main se posa sur son torse.

— Tu es en colère contre moi, je le vois bien. Mais surtout, tu es en colère contre toi-même.

Les larmes piégées dans ses yeux rendait son regard flou, incertain. Mais Marinette pouvait y deviner la rage qui s'essoufflait, la fureur qui s'estompait, les masques et les illusions qui tombaient.

— Arrête de te punir pour ne pas avoir pu le sauver, murmura-t-elle en posant son front contre son torse.

* * *

Le soir même, Marinette descendit de sa chambre et rejoignit ses parents dans le salon. Ses pas étaient lourds, sa démarche incertaine, sa gorge nouée. Le regard de Tom et de Sabine se levèrent en même temps vers leur fille qui s'assit sur la table basse, juste devant eux. Le boulanger éteignit la télé, les yeux toujours rivés sur Marinette.

— Je...

Sa voix se brisa à peine avait-elle ouvert la bouche. Ses parents se redressèrent d'un même mouvement.

— Tu peux tout nous dire, ma chérie, murmura Sabine face au silence de sa fille.

Marinette hocha la tête. La boule qui se formait dans sa gorge allait éclater au moment même où elle allait ouvrir la bouche, elle le savait.

— Ça a commencé il y a deux semaines, j'étais avec Adrien et...

Comme elle l'avait prédit, le sanglot qui lui compressait l'œsophage jaillit de sa bouche en même temps que ses mots. Sa mère prit sa main dans la sienne, son père l'attira un peu plus contre elle, et sa respiration se régularisa suffisamment pour qu'elle puisse parler à nouveau.

— On était dans les toilettes, on a commencé à s'embrasser, et...

Ses paroles s'interrompirent à nouveau, incapable de poursuivre. De toute façon, elle n'eut pas besoin de continuer sa phrase, ses parents avaient très bien compris. Sabine resserra son emprise sur sa main, Tom celle sur ses épaules.

— Oh, Marinette... chuchota sa mère.

C'était un reproche teinté de tolérance, une réprimande bienveillante, une accusation désolée.

— Et on nous a... filmé.

Les mots étaient aussi libérateurs que douloureux, aussi rédempteurs que tranchants. Tom avait les sourcils froncés, l'expression contractée par la colère, son épouse était sous le choc, et, pour une fois, à court de mots.

— Il y a eu ce garçon, qui m'a dit des choses...

Les paroles de Marinette étaient vagues, mais ses parents ne comprenaient que trop bien. Le rictus de rage de son père ne se fit que plus intense.

— Alors je l'ai... remis à sa place...

Un léger sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de Tom.

— Mais tout à l'heure...

Cette fois, ce ne fut pas un seul sanglot mais une explosion de pleurs qui secoua le corps de Marinette. Elle se réfugia dans les bras protecteurs de son père, sa main toujours serrée dans celle de sa mère.

— J'étais dans les vestiaires, je venais de me changer, et puis... il est entré, et...

Son récit d'horreur était secoué par les larmes, par l'émotion qui lui tailladait la gorge. Tom caressait doucement ses cheveux, Sabine frottait tendrement son avant-bras.

— Et il a essayé de...

Ses parents fermèrent les yeux au même instant, les dents serrées.

— J'ai essayé de me débattre, j'ai vraiment essayé, mais j'étais paralysée... Et je voulais crier mais... mais rien ne sortait. J'ai... j'ai eu... j'ai eu tellement peur...

Son flux de paroles était considérablement diminué et sa respiration largement compliquée par les pleurs qui agitaient son corps.

— Et Adrien s'est acharné sur lui, il n'était plus lui même, il était... aveuglé par la rage.

Compte tenu des révélations sur son père et de son état depuis plusieurs jours, Sabine et Tom ne furent pas vraiment étonnés.

— On est convoqués chez le proviseur demain matin, termina-t-elle en levant le regard vers ses parents.

Elle semblait si petite dans les bras de son père, si vulnérable. Bien sûr, tous deux savaient à quel point elle était forte, ce qui rendait sa détresse d'autant plus poignante.

— On ne le laissera pas s'en sortir comme ça, je peux te l'assurer, grogna Tom.

Lui qui était toujours si gentil, si doux ne faisait que ressortir davantage la colère qui lui déformait le visage.

— On viendra avec vous, intervint Sabine d'une voix tremblante. Et je peux te jurer, murmura-t-elle en plongeant son regard déterminé dans celui de sa fille, je peux te jurer qu'il ne remettra plus un pied dans ce lycée.

Le cœur de Marinette se gonfla d'émotion dans sa poitrine. Elle se jeta dans les bras de sa mère, plus que jamais reconnaissante de pouvoir l'appeler comme telle.

Les minutes passèrent, les sanglots se calmèrent, les respirations s'apaisèrent, mais la colère de Tom et Sabine ne diminuaient pas, même s'ils tentaient de la cacher.

— Vous savez qui a pris cette vidéo ? demanda le boulanger au détour d'une conversation.

— On a découvert que c'était Chloé... expliqua Marinette en reniflant. Mais elle a été forcée par le Papillon... par...

— Par mon père.

Marinette se redressa vivement, la vision toujours légèrement troublée par les larmes. Elle distingua finalement Adrien, à l'entrée du salon, ses joues encore rougies par le froid. Il avait fait un détour chez lui, pour récupérer quelques affaires, alerter Nathalie qu'il ne restait pas, et était revenu chez Marinette. Ils avaient convenu que c'était mieux ainsi, la discussion qu'elle venait d'avoir avec ses parents était trop intime, et il avait tenu à les laisser tous les trois.

Avant même qu'elle ait pu esquisser un mouvement, Tom se leva et se dirigea vers le jeune homme qui sentit son cœur s'accélérer. La seconde d'après, il le prit dans ses bras, l'étreignant de toutes ses forces. D'abord prit de court, Adrien finit par passer ses bras autour de la large carrure du boulanger.

— Merci, déclara simplement ce dernier.

Sabine se leva et posa une main pleine de reconnaissance sur l'épaule du lycéen. Celui-ci sentit la colère qui l'habitait depuis des jours, des mois, des années, se dissiper encore un peu plus. Cette nouvelle famille, cette vraie famille, à laquelle il appartenait désormais lui offrait l'apaisement et le soutien dont il avait désespérément besoin.

* * *

Une poignet de minutes, une pincée d'explications, et beaucoup de paroles rassurantes plus tard, Marinette était debout dans sa chambre. Ses yeux étaient perdus dans le vide, son corps immobile, son cerveau submergé de pensées.

Une présence rassurante la fit frissonner. Adrien venait d'enrouler sa taille de ses bras, de poser le menton sur sa tête et de coller son torse contre son dos.

— À quoi tu penses ? demanda-t-il dans un murmure.

— Je me demande ce qu'il ce serait passé si tu n'étais pas arrivé, avoua-t-elle en se laissant aller contre lui.

Elle le sentit se raidir derrière elle.

— J'essaie de me convaincre que j'aurais réussi à me défaire de son emprise, que Tikki serait intervenue et que j'aurais eu le temps de partir, mais...

Sa voix n'était plus agitée par les sanglots, elle était juste lasse, comme si elle avait déversé son quota de larmes pour la journée.

— Même si je sais qu'elle aurait fait quelque chose, je ne pense pas que j'aurais été capable de bouger. Je me serais laissée faire...

Adrien resserra son étreinte autour de sa taille.

— Tu n'as pas à te sentir coupable de quoi que ce soit... chuchota-t-il contre son oreille. Ça ne te rend pas moins légitime d'être Ladybug... ajouta-t-il en caressant sa peau de son souffle chaud.

Ses paupières se fermèrent, et elle laissa son souffle se caler sur celui de son coéquipier.

— Ne pense pas aux « si », parce que je serai toujours là, susurra-t-il de sa voix rauque.

Ses lèvres se posèrent doucement derrière son oreille, faisant frissonner tout son corps. Ses baisers qui couraient le long de sa nuque l'enveloppèrent dans une bulle où les évènements de la journée n'existaient plus. Un soupir de soulagement et de plaisir s'échappa de sa bouche quand celle d'Adrien se déposa tendrement sur son épaule dévoilée par le tee-shirt trop grand — c'était encore un des siens — qu'elle portait. Son torse ferme se pressa davantage contre son dos, sa main droite chuta jusqu'au creux de ses reins.

C'est à ce moment là, quand son bassin se pressa contre ses hanches et que sa main gauche caressa sa peau à travers le tissu, se posant sur ses côtes, que la bulle éclata. Ses yeux se rouvrirent, et tout ce qu'elle vit était une porte de casier. Ses poignets étaient à nouveau emprisonnés, sa respiration à nouveau coupée par la peur.

— Je suis désolée, déclara-t-elle en se dégageant de son étreinte. Je... je peux pas.

Le visage inquiet d'Adrien reflétait aussi une grande compréhension qui calma les battements affolés de son cœur.

— C'est pas grave, assura-t-il.

Mais les yeux de Marinette s'embuèrent à nouveau de larmes. Son quota n'était visiblement pas atteint, tant bien même qu'il y en ait un.

— Hé, murmura-t-il en se rapprochant d'elle, sans toutefois oser la toucher. C'est pas grave, Mari, d'accord ?

Elle hocha la tête, les lèvres tremblantes.

— Dis-moi ce que tu veux, n'importe quoi, je le ferai, tenta-t-il.

Un léger sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres alors qu'elle essuyait les larmes qui lui mouillaient les joues.

— Tu peux me faire un câlin ? demanda-t-elle d'une petite voix.

La seconde d'après, Adrien passa ses bras dans son dos, caressant doucement sa peau à travers le tee-shirt. Marinette enfouit son visage contre son torse, se replongeant à nouveau dans sa bulle de protection — littéralement.

La colère se dissipa totalement dans le cœur du jeune homme. L'amour prenait toute la place.

* * *

_La négociation — processus ayant pour but de retarder l'inévitable ou de prendre ses distances de la réalité de la situation._

— T'es sûr de vouloir faire ça ? demanda Marinette le samedi suivant.

Adrien lui offrit un sourire rassurant et hocha la tête.

— Il me faut des réponses, je... j'en ai besoin. On en a tous besoin.

Marinette acquiesça et baissa un instant le regard. Assise sur le rebord de son lit, elle essayait de se dépatouiller de ce mauvais pressentiment qui accaparait ses pensées. Une pression sur ses épaules la fit relever la tête. Adrien était debout devant elle, une lueur de détermination brillait dans ses yeux.

— Ça va aller, je serai là avant la nuit, murmura-t-il avant de poser ses lèvres sur son front.

Ses paupières se fermèrent un instant sous le contact. Le contact doux de sa peau contre la sienne était tellement agréable qu'elle aurait voulu qu'il ne s'éloigne jamais. Malheureusement, il passa sa main sous son menton dans une caresse pleine de tendresse, et s'éloigna. La seconde d'après, il se transforma, et la suivante, il disparut par la fenêtre.

Marinette se laissa tomber sur le matelas, l'esprit à nouveau accaparé par son instinct qui lui soufflait qu'il reviendrait bien plus tard que le coucher du soleil. Le sommeil était devenu une véritable épreuve pour la jeune fille qui se réveillait en sueur toutes les nuits, la sensation du métal froid contre son front, celle d'une main chaude contre ses côtes et celle abominable d'un bassin qui se pressait contre elle. À chaque fois, Adrien la réconfortait, la prenait dans ses bras, l'aidait à réguler sa respiration, à penser à autre chose. Et, à chaque fois, ça fonctionnait. Mais, à chaque fois, ça recommençait. Encore, encore, et encore, depuis trois jours.

— Je ne suis pas sûre que ce soit une très bonne idée, Marinette... déclara Tikki d'une petite voix.

La lycéenne rouvrit les paupières, tombant nez à nez avec son kwami, posé sur son ventre. Elle la regardait de ses grands yeux bleus inquiets mais remplis de compassion.

— Adrien doit aller parler à son père, il en a besoin.

— Mais peut-être qu'il n'en ressortira rien, rétorqua-t-elle. Et puis, c'était la seule longueur d'avance qu'on avait...

Marinette haussa les épaules.

— On n'en sait rien. Peut-être qu'on n'avait aucune avance.

Si Tikki était convaincue que le Papillon n'était pas au courant de leur découverte, la jeune fille n'en était pas aussi sûre. Même s'ils avaient préféré ne pas en parler à Chloé pour préserver cet hypothétique avantage, il avait probablement ressenti la connexion qui s'était établie il y a deux semaines, lorsqu'elle avait vu ce cadre à travers ses yeux. Comme d'habitude, rien n'était certain, tout était supposé, théorique.

Alors, quand Adrien avait émis le besoin d'aller chercher des réponses auprès de son père, elle avait bien entendu sacrifié cette prétendue longueur d'avance. Même si ce pressentiment continuait de lui lacérer le cerveau, elle savait à quel point il avait besoin de cette vérité. Seulement, elle n'était pas sûre sue son père soit résolu à lui donner.

Mais, c'était surtout cet espoir qu'il ressentait qui l'inquiétait. Plus l'espérance est grande, plus la désillusion est terrible, Marinette en avait terriblement conscience.

Terrible était un bel euphémisme comparé au désespoir qui allait bientôt l'engloutir.

* * *

À quelques kilomètres de là, Chat Noir se posa sur un toit, à proximité de là où il avait grandi. Son cœur s'accéléra dans sa poitrine et il ne put s'empêcher de lever les yeux au ciel face à cet espoir qui le submergeait tout à coup. Comment pouvait-il encore espérer quoi que ce soit de lui ?

Agacé par sa propre naïveté qui le suivait malgré tout, il s'élança dans les airs, jusqu'à se poser sur le toit du manoir. Non sans hésitation, il finit par s'introduire à travers une fenêtre, atterrissant directement dans le bureau de Gabriel.

— C'est pas trop tôt, déclara ce dernier sans même relever le nez de son bureau.

Les poings de Chat Noir se serrèrent automatiquement, transperçant ses gants de ses griffes. Encore une fois, à quoi s'attendait-il ? Il savait qu'il n'était pas du genre à tourner autour du pot, à feindre la surprise ou l'ignorance. Même s'il ne se l'avouerait jamais, le fils tenait du père sur ce point là : il était venu en tant que Chat Noir. Il était venu sous les traits de son ennemi, et non sous ceux de celui qu'il avait élevé.

— Il faut qu'on parle, se contenta-t-il de répondre entre ses dents.

Gabriel referma le dossier sur lequel il travaillait et leva enfin le regard vers Chat Noir. Ce dernier fut surpris par la manière qu'il avait de le dévisager. Il n'y avait ni haine, ni reproche, ni dédain. Pour la première fois, il semblait le voir, vraiment le voir.

— En effet.

Sa voix était calme, et la prévisibilité avec laquelle il prenait sa visite lui fit serrer les poings un peu plus fort. Son père tendit le bras en avant, lui faisant signe de s'asseoir sur un des sièges devant son bureau.

— Sérieusement ? dit-il en haussant un sourcil. Arrêtez de faire comme si on était alliés.

— Arrête de faire comme si on était ennemis, rétorqua Gabriel, pas le moins du monde décontenancé.

Chat Noir émit un rire amer.

— C'est l'hôpital qui se fout de la charité !

— J'ai agi par nécessité, assura-t-il en posant ses avant-bras sur le bureau.

— C'était une nécessité tous les cauchemars de Ladybug ? commença-t-il en s'avançant dans la pièce. Et d'avoir faillit me tuer, aussi ? Et d'avoir pratiquement enterrée Ladybug vivante sous un incendie que _vous_ avez déclenché ? Tous ces gens blessés, c'était une _nécessité_ ?

Il lui sembla un instant qu'une lueur de culpabilité passa dans le regard de Gabriel, mais elle fut vite remplacée par ce reflet métallique, vide, sans émotion.

— Oui, répondit-il simplement de sa voix grave.

— Très bien, rétorqua Chat Noir d'un ton tranchant. Et cette vidéo, c'était une nécessité aussi, c'est ça ?

Cette fois-ci, la surprise se dessina distinctement sur le visage de son père. Le super-héros regretta immédiatement sa phrase. Il venait de lui dévoiler qu'ils étaient non seulement au courant de l'existence de son alliée, mais aussi de son identité. C'était probablement ce que Gabriel attendait de cette discussion, de lui dévoiler ses dernières cartes. Mais, bizarrement, il ne semblait pas se réjouir de cette révélation.

— J'ai ordonné à mademoiselle Bourgeois de vous affaiblir, mais je n'ai rien précisé davantage. Je n'ai jamais approuvé cette idée, et quand elle m'en a fait part, il était déjà trop tard, avoua-t-il.

— Ah, bah dans ce cas tout va bien, c'est ça ? répondit Chat Noir avec mépris.

— Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit.

— Vous vous rendez compte de ce que vous avez fait ? De ce que ça a fait à Marinette ?

— Le lycée m'a appelé, se contenta-t-il de répondre en haussant les épaules.

Chat Noir ouvrit ses yeux accusateurs un peu plus grand.

— Et c'est tout ce que ça vous fait ?

— Ça ne te concerne pas, ce qu'il lui arrive. Ces choses affectent beaucoup plus les femmes. C'est injuste, mais c'est ainsi que le monde est fait.

Le super-héros n'en revenait pas d'autant de nonchalance.

— Vous êtes vraiment...

— Un monstre d'antipathie ? Peut-être, mais il faut que tu te détaches de cette fille.

Un sourire plein de lassitude se dessina sur les lèvres du jeune homme.

— Cette fille, répéta-t-il en s'avançant à nouveau vers son bureau. Cette fille qui vous met la raclée depuis des années et que vous êtes incapable de battre tout seul ?

La mâchoire de Gabriel se contracta, et Chat Noir ne put s'empêcher d'être satisfait de sa propre répartie.

— Tu as d'autres choses à faire que de t'occuper d'elle, Adrien !

Il leva les yeux au ciel devant la mauvaise foi de son père.

— Vous ne prononcez pas son nom, vous la faites passer pour une moins-que-rien, vous faites comme si elle avait besoin de quelqu'un pour _s'occuper d'elle_, énuméra-t-il. Parce que vous savez que la seule susceptible de vous battre, c'est elle. Vous avez peur d'elle, parce qu'elle a presque autant de raisons que moi de vous arrêter, et qu'elle n'aura aucune pitié, aucun semblant d'amour, contrairement à moi.

Les mots jaillissaient de sa bouche, trop longtemps retenus, et leur justesse heurtait Gabriel un peu plus à chaque seconde.

— Tu n'es rien sans elle, grogna le quadragénaire, pour une fois, à court de réponse.

Les lèvres de Chat Noir ne se redressèrent que davantage.

— Oui, mais moi, je ne m'en cache pas.

— Elle ne sera bientôt plus que l'ombre d'elle-même, avec ce qui lui arrive.

Cette fois-ci, sa voix n'était pas posée, elle était aussi coupante qu'un couteau, faite pour le blesser, le jeune homme le savait.

— Et ça ne vous fait rien ? De savoir que vous êtes responsable de ça ?

Gabriel plissa légèrement les yeux.

— Je ne suis pas responsable.

Chat Noir haussa un sourcil.

— Pas de ce qu'il s'est passé mercredi, en tout cas.

— C'est vous qui avez forcé Chloé à nous diviser, c'est à cause de vous qu'elle a filmé cette vidéo, et c'est à cause de cette vidéo que...

Les paroles du super-héros moururent sur ses lèvres. Sa gorge se noua alors que la vision de Marinette plaquée contre ce casier lui brûla la rétine.

— Ce n'est pas aussi simple, rétorqua Gabriel. C'est la solution la plus facile de m'accuser. Je comprends. C'est plus facile de me faire porter tous les malheurs du monde que d'accepter qu'il y ait des gens qui sont pires que moi.

Chat Noir savait qu'il avait raison, et qu'est-ce que ça l'énervait !

— Tout n'est pas tout noir ou tout blanc, continua son père d'une voix presque douce.

— Et c'est là que vous me montrez pourquoi vous faites tout ça et que vous voulez que je vous rejoigne, c'est ça ?

Un sourire — un vrai sourire — se dessina sur les lèvres de Gabriel.

— On peut dire ça.

* * *

Les escaliers en pierre qui s'étendaient devant Chat Noir semblaient interminables. Plus il s'enfonçait sous terre, plus son cœur battait fort, plus la fraîcheur des lieux fouettait la peau de ses joues, plus la main posée sur son bâton se contractait. En dix-sept ans de vie dans ce manoir, il n'avait jamais eu connaissance de la pièce qui s'étalait maintenant devant lui. Son pied se posa sur le sol aussi doucement que le coussinet d'un chat et ses oreilles se dressèrent sur sa tête, complètement obnubilées par cet endroit.

Gabriel s'avança dans la pièce, beaucoup moins hésitant que son fils, mais sa démarche restait légère, posée... respectueuse ? Il fit un signe au super-héros de le suivre, une expression grave dessinée sur le visage. Chat Noir, les sourcils froncés, suivit son père, les doigts toujours posés sur son bâton, les muscles prêts à se tendre, les jambes prêtes à bondir.

Mais, lorsque Gabriel se décala de quelques pas, révélant ce qu'il y avait derrière lui, sa main retomba le long de son corps. Ses muscles se contractèrent, mais ses jambes ne bondirent pas, comme vissées sur le carrelage. Ses grands yeux verts s'écarquillèrent face à ce qu'ils découvrirent.

Il voulut hurler de toutes ses forces, pleurer jusqu'à ne plus avoir une goutte d'eau dans le corps, mais tout ce que ses cordes vocales trouvèrent la force de produire fut un murmure :

— Maman ?

* * *

Et voilà... pas très joyeux aha :p

J'ai beaucoup hésité à propos de la scène des vestiaires avec Marinette, parce que je trouvais que ça faisait beaucoup avec tout ce qui leur arrive. Mais j'ai réfléchi à la question, et je me suis dit que déjà, c'était logique qu'il revienne à l'attaque, vu comment elle l'avait mis KO, et puis, c'est quelque chose de tellement réel, qui arrive tellement souvent, et dans la vraie vie, personne ne se demande si ça fait beaucoup ou pas, alors j'ai laissé cette scène.

J'espère que mes explications sont claires, et que vous avez aimé le chapitre !

Concernant les étapes du deuil (déni, colère, négociation, dépression, acceptation) je trouvais ça hyper adapté à la situation. Adrien doit faire le deuil de son père, dans un sens, parce qu'il se rend compte qu'il n'est pas du tout celui qu'il croyait.

Enfin bref, dites-moi ce que vous avez pensé de tout ça, j'ai hâte de savoir !

Passez une bonne journée, on se retrouve mercredi prochain, et prenez soin de vous !


	26. Chapitre 26

Hello ! Voici le chapitre vingt-six ;)

**Réponse aux reviews :**

naruhina2 : je suis contente que tu trouves ça logique et que ça t'ait plu ! Merci beaucoup !

Krokmou du 13 : merci c'est vraiment adorable ! J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira ;)

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Aucun adjectif n'était assez puissant pour décrire la stupéfaction de Chat Noir à cet instant.

Sa mère reposait devant lui, derrière cette vitre, piégée dans cette capsule, dans cet endroit. Cette pièce était froide et sinistre, pourtant Émilie semblait paisible, soulagée, comme si elle avait achevé son devoir. C'est de cette manière que Chat Noir analysait les traits détendus de sa mère, comme un accomplissement.

Celle qu'il croyait ne plus jamais revoir, celle qu'il croyait partie, loin, très loin de lui, se trouvait aujourd'hui à quelques centimètres.

— C'est pour elle que je fais tout ça, murmura Gabriel en posant une main sur l'épaule de son fils. Pour la ramener.

Chat Noir ne pouvait pas détourner les yeux d'Emilie. De ses paupières fermées derrière lesquelles il savait qu'un regard aussi vert que le sien se cachait. De ses longs cheveux blonds comme ceux qui retombaient devant son front à lui. De leur ressemblance qui le frappait désormais bien plus qu'il y a quelques années. Leurs traits fins, la courbe de leurs lèvres, l'arc de leur mâchoire, jusqu'à la couleur de leur peau.

Il mit alors quelques secondes à comprendre ce que son père venait de lui dire. Et quelques secondes encore à sentir la main qu'il avait posée sur son épaule.

— Comment ? demanda-t-il, sans pouvoir s'en empêcher.

Un sourire déterminé se dessina sur les lèvres de Gabriel.

— En réunissant les deux Miraculous de la création et de la destruction. Ils permettent de faire un vœu, et je pourrais la ramener, Adrien. On pourra être à nouveau une famille ! ajouta-t-il en serrant sa main.

Ce fut à cet instant que son regard se détourna de sa mère. Ce fut à cet instant que la magie se rompit. Ce fut à cet instant que la réalité l'heurta aussi violemment que la découverte d'Émilie.

— Une famille... murmura-t-il.

Son père hocha la tête et posa son autre main sur son épaule, plongeant ses yeux gris dans les siens.

Son cœur se déchira dans sa poitrine, tiraillé entre deux personnes, entre deux choix, entre deux avenirs qui s'ouvraient à lui.

Ladybug ou Émilie ? Marinette ou sa mère ? Le futur ou le passé ?

Le futur, bien sûr. Chat Noir choisit la vie, il choisit de se battre, il choisit l'amour. Parce qu'il aimait sa mère, et qu'elle ne l'avait pas élevé pour qu'il trahisse ses idéaux. Parce qu'il aimait Marinette, et qu'il ne l'abandonnerai jamais.

Même pas au prix de revoir un jour ces paupières se rouvrir et ces yeux verts le regarder.

Même pas au prix de sauver son père.

Et sûrement pas au prix de sauver une famille qui était déjà brisée.

Il avait déjà une famille.

— Non, répondit-il simplement. Non, je ne peux pas.

Gabriel retira ses mains de ses épaules comme si le cuir de son costume l'avait brûlé.

— Qu'est-ce que tu es devenu... chuchota-t-il.

Son visage n'arborait plus aucun sourire désormais.

— Celui qu'elle voudrait que je sois.

Le regard de son père était aussi froid que les pierres qui recouvraient les murs.

— Mais vous pouvez encore arrêter ça, continua Chat Noir.

L'espoir sourd qui faisait battre son cœur depuis des heures éclata dans sa poitrine. L'émotion se déversa en lui, aussi puissante que dangereuse.

— Elle ne voudrait pas que vous fassiez autant de mal pour la ramener.

— Tu ne sais rien d'elle, cracha Gabriel.

Chat Noir se rapprocha à nouveau de son père.

— Alors racontez-moi.

— Tu n'es pas le seul super-héros de la famille, déclara-t-il quelques secondes plus tard.

La bouche entrouverte, les yeux brillants de détermination, le jeune homme était suspendu à ses lèvres. Il allait de surprise en surprise, de découverte en découverte. Son père lui raconta tout ce dont il se rappelait. Du Miraculous du Paon porté par Émilie, de sa capacité à voir l'avenir, tout comme Marinette, de sa disparition surnaturelle, du Miraculous qu'il avait dérobé chez Maître Fu, de son obsession pour ramener son épouse à la vie.

Seulement, ces révélations n'eurent pas du tout l'effet escompté par Gabriel. Lui qui voulait convaincre son fils de l'aider, cesser d'être son ennemi, devenir une équipe pour celle qui avait été une super-héroïne, il avait sous-estimé une chose : la ressemblance d'Adrien et d'Émilie.

Ils étaient si obstinés.

— Je suis sûr qu'il y a un autre moyen ! s'exclama Chat Noir, plein d'espoir.

— Non, il n'y en a aucun. J'ai besoin des Miraculous.

— Mais...

— C'est le seul moyen !

Chat Noir détourna le regard vers sa mère, vers l'air paisible qu'elle arborait.

— Elle mérite qu'on respecte celle qu'elle était, murmura-t-il. Elle mérite la paix.

— Ne me parle pas de paix dans un monde dont elle ne fait pas partie !

La voix de son père était bien plus aiguë que d'habitude.

— S'il-vous-plaît, arrêtez tout ça, tenta Chat Noir.

— Je ne peux pas, répondit Gabriel quelques secondes plus tard.

Le super-héros plongea à nouveau ses yeux dans les siens. Ils étaient suppliants d'espoir.

— Si Marinette a vraiment le même pouvoir qu'elle, respectez-le. Respectez les visions qu'elle a eu, et arrêtez. Si vous continuez, tout le monde finira perdant.

Les paroles de son fils résonnèrent dans son esprit. Le jeune homme ignorait que Gabriel avait vu les visions, qu'il savait exactement l'apocalypse qui en découlerait s'il continuait.

— Tu ne comprends pas, souffla-t-il. Je ne _peux pas_ m'arrêter.

Il ne pouvait pas abandonner sa femme, tout comme Chat Noir n'abandonnerai jamais Marinette. Ne comprenant que trop bien l'incapacité de son père à lâcher prise, il hocha la tête. La flamme de l'espoir qui brûlait dans son cœur s'éteignit, comme si la phrase de Gabriel venait de souffler dessus. Un amas de cendres, c'était ce qui battait dans sa poitrine désormais.

— Je ne peux pas m'arrêter non plus, répondit-il. Je n'arrêterai jamais de la protéger.

Un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres du mari d'Émilie qui s'approcha à nouveau de son fils. Il posa tendrement sa main sur sa joue.

— Je sais.

* * *

_Dépression — sentiment de perte de contrôle ou de désespoir par rapport à la situation._

Chat Noir atterrit dans la chambre de Marinette sans se souvenir d'avoir fait le chemin retour. La nuit était largement tombée, ses cheveux et son costume étaient trempés par la pluie qu'il n'avait pas sentie lui tomber dessus et son regard était vague, absent.

— Chaton ?

Marinette s'avança vers lui, l'air inquiet.

— Je suis désolé, il fait nuit, murmura-t-il, les yeux fixés sur le plancher.

La discussion avec son père avait duré bien plus longtemps que prévu, et la soirée était déjà largement entamée.

— C'est pas grave, répondit-elle en continuant de se rapprocher de lui.

Ses sourcils était froncés face à l'allure de Chat Noir. Ses cheveux mouillés retombaient devant ses yeux, ses lèvres tremblaient légèrement et son immobilité ne l'inquiétait que davantage.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? demanda-t-elle d'une petite voix.

Tout à coup, son regard se décolla du sol pour se plonger dans le sien. Ce fut à ce moment là que Marinette se rendit compte que l'eau sur ses joues n'était pas seulement due à la pluie.

— Oh, chaton... murmura-t-elle.

— Je suis désolé, répéta-t-il.

Ses excuses étaient prononcées d'un ton profond, comme s'il ne s'adressait pas seulement à elle, mais à la terre entière. Soudain, il sembla enfin se rendre compte de sa présence, puisque son regard s'intensifia. Il s'intensifia tellement que Marinette sentit un frisson courir le long de sa peau.

— Tu lui ressembles tellement...

La seconde après, un sanglot s'échappa de sa gorge, et il s'écroula à genoux sur le sol. Un poing qui enserre son cœur : c'était la sensation que la jeune fille eut face à l'état de son coéquipier. Sans hésitation, elle se laissa tomber à ses côtes et passa ses bras autour de son cou. Elle finit quasiment aussi trempée que lui, trempée de larmes, trempée de pluie, mais elle s'en fichait. Sa main courait dans ses mèches blondes, ses lèvres se rapprochèrent de son oreille.

— Je suis là, chuchota-t-elle. Ça va aller.

Les bras de Chat Noir se serrèrent finalement autour d'elle, comme s'il avait récupéré l'usage de ses muscles. Pourtant, il ne s'arrêta pas de pleurer pour autant. Au contraire, plus ses mains se pressaient contre son corps, plus ses sanglots devenaient intenses. La gorge de Marinette se serrait un peu plus à chaque gémissement de désespoir, ses propres larmes lui piquaient un peu plus les yeux à chacune de celles qui s'échappaient des siens, mais elle tenait bon.

Elle continuait de le rassurer.

Elle continuait de l'étreindre.

Elle continuait de l'aimer.

Pour _toujours_.

* * *

Les jours continuaient de s'écouler, et l'état d'Adrien était loin d'aller en s'arrangeant. Après le déni qui l'avait possédé, la colère qui l'avait enflammé, la phase de questionnement qui l'avait submergé, c'était désormais la tristesse qui lui menait la vie dure. Une tristesse profonde, un désespoir sans fin, un chagrin impénétrable. Seule Marinette arrivait à passer au travers de cette carapace de sourires forcés et de paroles rassurantes vides de sens. _Oui, je vais bien. Ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi, tout va bien. Ça va, merci. _Mais elle ne se frayait qu'un passage éphémère, les rares fois où Adrien s'ouvrait à elle, il se refermait aussitôt, comme cette plante qui rétracte ses feuilles au moindre toucher, la _Mimosa pudica_. La comparaison était toute trouvée, c'était bien ce végétal que Marinette avait l'impression de voir à chaque fois qu'elle regardait ses yeux verts.

Autour d'eux, les choses n'évoluaient plus tellement non plus. Tout semblait, bizarrement, revenir à la normale.

Le rendez-vous chez le proviseur qu'ils avaient eu il y a plus d'une semaine maintenant avait porté ses fruits. Sabine avait, comme promis, fait un véritable scandale face aux yeux écarquillés de surprise d'Adrien et Marinette. Répétant que c'était tout simplement intolérable qu'une attitude aussi immorale que prohibée soit acceptée dans l'établissement, elle avait obtenu gain de cause. La vidéo avait été signalée de tous les réseaux sociaux où elle se trouvait, la rendant presque — Internet restait Internet — introuvable. L'agresseur de Marinette et la victime d'Adrien avait été purement et simplement renvoyée, après visionnage des caméras de surveillance qui l'accusaient tout autant que les deux lycéens. Sabine n'avait pas pu empêcher la sanction de tomber sur les deux héros de Paris : Marinette avait, malgré tout, usé de la violence, tout comme Adrien. Ajouté à la vidéo de leurs ébats, la mère de Marinette avait eu bien du mal de les défendre. L'exclusion temporaire avait heureusement été écartée, et les deux adolescents s'en étaient sortis avec des heures de colle, et une bonne leçon.

Adrien avait tout, absolument tout, raconté à Marinette. Tout ce que son père lui avait avoué. La similarité de ses pouvoirs et de ceux de sa mère, le fait que c'était pour elle qu'il faisait tout ça, sa tentative désespérée de le rallier à sa cause. Désormais, tout était plutôt clair dans les deux camps. Le Papillon savait qu'il avait été percé à jour à propos de Chloé et Ladybug et Chat Noir connaissaient la motivation de leur ennemi.

Bien sûr, quelques questions restaient en suspend : à quel point le pouvoir d'Adrien était puissant ? Pourquoi s'était-il déclenché ? Pourquoi Émilie était-elle plongée dans un coma qui semblait irreversible ? Était-ce à cause de ses visions ? Comment détacher définitivement Chloé de l'influence du Papillon ? Est-ce que celui-ci communiquait toujours avec elle ? Était-il en train de préparer un plan ultime plan pour les vaincre et ramener sa femme à la vie ? Comment allaient-ils récupérer les Miraculous ?

Bon, ils avaient encore tout un tas d'interrogations. Mais tout cela semblait bien futile comparé à tout ce qu'ils avaient appris ces dernières semaines.

Pourtant, Adrien aurait préféré resté dans le flou. Il aurait préféré croire à jamais que son père était seulement un monstre, et non pas un homme amoureux à en mourir. Il aurait préféré resté dans l'ignorance, et être à tout jamais persuadé qu'il n'y avait absolument aucune chance pour que son père soit le Papillon.

Il aurait préféré resté bloqué dans son monde en noir et blanc.

Mais désormais, le gris envahissait sa vie, teintant tout de cette nuance énigmatique et inquiétante. Oui, son père était un monstre. Oui, il avait ruiné sa vie. Oui, il lui avait fait plus de mal que n'importe qui. Mais, oui, il l'aimait. Oui, il avait ses raisons. Et surtout, oui, l'idée de se rallier à lui lui avait effleuré l'esprit.

S'il y avait vaguement pensé le soir-même de sa découverte, aujourd'hui, cette idée l'obsédait. Pas pour combattre à ses côtés, pas pour lui servir sur un plateau d'argent son Miraculous et celui de Ladybug, bien sûr que non.

Pour jouer l'agent-double.

— À quoi tu penses ?

Marinette s'allongea sur le lit à côté de lui et posa sa tête sur son ventre. Les doigts d'Adrien se perdirent automatiquement dans ses cheveux et son regard, jusque-là rivé au plafond se plongea dans le sien.

— Rien, tout va bien, murmura-t-il en lui offrant un sourire forcé — mais toujours plus vrai qu'avec le reste du monde.

— Tu sais, ajouta-t-elle quelques secondes plus tard, je ne veux pas te forcer à parler si tu n'en as pas envie, mais ça pourrait peut-être t'aider.

Adrien laissa ses lèvres se redresser un peu plus, sans forcer leur imposer quoi que ce soit cette fois. Il contempla ses interminables cheveux noirs, ses grands yeux bleus qui le fixait, ses lèvres légèrement brillantes, le débardeur blanc qu'elle portait, la fine ligne de peau qu'il laissait entrevoir, le short de la même teinte qui habillait ses longues jambes avant de poser à nouveau son regard dans le sien.

Soudain, elle se redressa et rapprocha son visage du sien.

— Tu peux tout me dire, susurra-t-elle du bout des lèvres.

Bien sûr qu'il pouvait lui confier n'importe quoi. Ses secrets inavouables, ses plus grandes peurs, ses rêves les plus fous, absolument tout. Il le savait.

Mais, à quoi bon l'accabler avec sa peine si elle ne pouvait rien n'y changer ?

La seule chose qui le faisait se lever chaque matin, qui le poussait à continuer à se battre, c'était son sourire à elle. Comment pourrait-il avoir la force de détruire ce qui le maintenait en vie ?

Alors, au lieu de lui livrer la bataille qui se jouait dans son esprit, de lui faire part de la tristesse qu'il ressentait, de lui expliquer à quel point il se sentait coupable, il effaça les quelques centimètres qui persistaient entre eux et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Marinette, surprise par son geste, ne ferma les yeux qu'au bout de quelques secondes et ne laissa ses mains se poser contre ses joues qu'après avoir senti les siennes caresser sa taille.

Elle savait ce qu'il faisait. Il cherchait une échappatoire à la réalité, un rempart à ses sentiments, une issue à ce qu'elle lui demandait. Pourtant, elle n'eut pas la force de le repousser, et encore moins l'envie. Des jours, des semaines, qu'ils ne s'étaient plus véritablement embrassés, et pas juste un baiser chaste au détour d'une conversation. Des jours, des semaines qu'elle n'avait pas senti ses pensées entièrement tournées vers Adrien, et non pas vers cette vidéo, ou vers son corps coincé entre un casier glacial et un bassin brûlant. Des jours, des semaines qu'elle avait envie de hurler de frustration.

Alors, elle se permit ce léger manquement, ce léger écart d'égoïsme. Elle se laissa aller, dans les bras du seul qui savait la faire lâcher prise.

Les mains d'Adrien remontèrent de plus en plus le long de sa peau, s'enfuirent sous le tissu de son débardeur, et la pressèrent davantage contre lui. Marinette se hissa au-dessus de lui, guidée par le feu qui consumait son bas-ventre. Les hanches collées aux siennes, les doigts se baladant le long de son torse, défiant la barrière de son tee-shirt, la lycéenne décolla ses lèvres des siennes, à bout de souffle.

Adrien, aussi échevelé qu'elle, les mains posées sur ses cuisses, la regarda d'une manière qui la fit frissonner. Il y avait du désir refoulé, mais surtout de la joie. De la joie de ne plus penser à ce qu'il se passait à l'extérieur de cette chambre l'espace d'un instant. De la joie de ne plus ressentir cette tristesse qui lui vrillait la gorge à longueur de journée. De la joie de se laisser aller, lui aussi, dans les bras de la seule qui savait lui faire lâcher prise.

— Tu sais... murmura-t-elle d'une voix rauque. Je me disais que... vu qu'on a eu les résultats de nos tests, on pourrait... essayer autre chose ?

Un nouveau sourire se dessina sur les lèvres d'Adrien qui remonta ses mains jusqu'au creux de ses reins, la rapprochant encore plus de lui.

En effet, après la très embarrassante mais très nécessaire discussion qu'ils avaient eu avec Tom et Sabine, ces deux derniers avaient jugé nécessaire de les emmener faire un dépistage, pour vérifier qu'ils n'étaient porteur d'aucune pathologie. Les résultats s'étaient révélés négatifs, ce qui n'avait pas vraiment surpris les deux adolescents, mais grandement rassuré les deux parents.

S'ils n'avaient pas été particulièrement étonnés, ça ne les avait pas empêchés d'être soulagés. Soulagés, et imaginatifs face aux nouvelles possibilités qui s'ouvraient à eux. Parce que leurs désirs se limitaient à ça, depuis plus de trois semaines, à de l'imagination.

En réponse, Adrien se redressa, rapprocha son visage, caressa doucement son nez du sien et posa à nouveau ses lèvres sur les siennes. Les mains désormais largement posées sur sa poitrine, il pouvait sentir son cœur tambouriner sous ses doigts, mais ce fut le sien qui s'accéléra lorsque Marinette les plaqua tous les deux contre le matelas. Ses lèvres rompirent leur baiser, redressées en un sourire qui repoussa les réels soucis d'Adrien un peu plus loin encore. Elle déposa quelques baisers éclairs contre sa bouche avant de dériver sur sa mâchoire, le long de sa gorge, avant d'être bloquée par son tee-shirt qui finit rapidement sur le sol. Son débardeur subit le même sort quelques secondes plus tard, et la bouche d'Adrien se précipita contre son buste.

Le sentir si près d'elle, tout contre son cœur, la fit sourire contre sa peau. Mais, ses lèvres se raidirent bien vite lorsque celles de son coéquipier se posèrent sur une de ces cicatrices. Il se crispa et s'éloigna de la légère marque rose qui tachetait son corps. À l'extérieur, l'ecchymose qui avait existé avait disparu, remplacée par une tâche à peine visible. Mais, à l'intérieur, cette zone était bien plus sensible. Moins qu'il y a quelques jours, ce n'était plus une plaie à vif qui la réveillait au milieu de la nuit, mais cette blessure suffit à ruiner ce moment de débordement dont ils avaient terriblement besoin.

Parce que Marinette était à nouveau submergée par la scène d'il y a plus d'une semaine. Et qu'Adrien pouvait à nouveau sentir son poing tambouriner contre ce visage, à nouveau entendre les paroles de son père : _c'est plus facile de me faire porter tous les malheurs du monde que d'accepter qu'il y ait des gens qui sont pires que moi._

— Désolé, murmura-t-il, les mains posées sur sa taille, les yeux ancrés dans les siens. Ça va ?

Elle hocha la tête, lui offrit un sourire rassurant et posa ses lèvres contre les siennes. Ils tentèrent à nouveau de se perdre dans ce baiser, de ne penser qu'à l'instant présent, d'occulter leurs pensées, leurs souvenirs, mais ce n'était pas aussi simple.

— Bon, ce sera pas pour aujourd'hui, soupira Marinette contre ses lèvres.

— C'est pas grave, répondit Adrien en posant sa main sur sa joue. On a tout le temps.

— Je sais, mais...

— Oui, moi aussi.

Un sourire se dessina sur leurs deux visages. Le jeune homme l'attira contre lui, les laissant tout les deux tomber contre le matelas. Ses lèvres se posèrent contre son front, et elle se blottit contre lui. Leurs torses nus étaient pressés l'un contre l'autre, les faisant soupirer de bien-être.

— Tout à l'heure, débuta Adrien, je me disais que j'aurais dû accepter de rejoindre le... mon père.

Les semaines avaient beau passer, le fait que le Papillon et que celui qui l'avait élevé n'étaient qu'une seule et même personne restait compliqué à accepter.

— J'aurais gagné sa confiance, et on aurait pu le battre. Au lieu de ça, j'ai été... faible. L'idée de te faire croire que je t'abandonnais, que je devenais ton ennemi, je...

Sa voix se brisa, et Marinette, le menton appuyé sur son torse, déposa ses lèvres sur sa peau avant de se serrer davantage contre lui.

— Tu as bien fait, assura-t-elle. Je ne t'aurais jamais cru.

— Mari... Je...

Elle posa son doigt sur ses lèvres.

— Je sais que tu y as pensé, c'est humain. C'est ta mère, Adrien. Bien sûr que l'idée de la ramener t'as effleuré l'esprit.

Son visage se rapprocha du sien.

— Mais tu es toujours là, murmura-t-elle contre ses lèvres.

Le collier accroché à son cou avait scintillé lorsqu'elle s'était redressée, attirant le regard d'Adrien. Il glissa ses doigts le long de son corps et effleura le bijou avant de reporter ses yeux dans les siens.

— Je préfère me battre à tes côtés plutôt que de gagner contre toi... souffla-t-elle tout contre lui.

Les quelques millimètres qui persistaient entre eux furent annihilés par sa bouche qui fondit sur celle de Marinette. Leur baiser était mouillé, salé par les larmes qui s'échappaient des yeux d'Adrien. Leur peau n'en finissait pas de s'écraser l'une contre l'autre, les faisant soupirer face à cette chaleur réconfortante.

— Toi et moi contre le reste du monde, c'est ça ? chuchota-t-il en souriant.

Marinette hocha la tête, les lèvres redressées.

— Toujours.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, le ciel était dégagé, le vent fraîchement agréable et la ville remplie d'animation. C'était un des premiers jours de mars, amenant avec lui une atmosphère printanière qui faisait chanter les oiseaux et verdir les feuilles des arbres.

Au sommet d'un appartement parisien, deux super-héros accompagnés de leur kwamis et le gardien des Miraculous étaient en pleine conversation.

— Vous connaissiez ma mère ? demanda Adrien, étonné.

Maître Fu hocha la tête, sa tasse de thé au bord des lèvres.

— Pourquoi vous ne nous l'avez jamais dit ?

Le vieil homme reposa le récipient sur le sol.

— Parce que ce souvenir était trop reculé dans ma mémoire pour que je m'en souvienne pleinement.

Le lycéen tourna la tête vers sa coéquipière qui haussa les épaules, signe qu'elle ne comprenait pas plus que lui. Maître Fu émit un sourire amusé.

— Il m'a fallut un élément déclencheur — en l'occurrence ce que vous venez de m'expliquer sur l'identité du Papillon et sur le passé héroïque d'Émilie — pour me rappeler.

— Pourquoi ? demanda Marinette.

Pour une fois, le gardien était à court de réponses.

— Je l'ignore. Je sens qu'il y a beaucoup d'autres souvenirs auxquels je n'ai pas accès. Je me demande pourquoi...

— Et pourquoi on a les mêmes pouvoirs ?

Adrien se redressa, intéressé par la réponse.

— Je ne sais pas s'il y a un lien à proprement parler ou s'il s'agit juste d'une coïncidence particulièrement bien faite.

— Je ne pense pas que ce soit dû au hasard, répliqua le jeune homme.

Maître Fu hocha la tête.

— Moi non plus. Peut-être que ta mère a transmis ses pouvoirs à Marinette, peut-être qu'elle est toujours dans un état de conscience minimal, peut-être qu'elle a détecté tes pouvoirs, Adrien, et qu'elle a vu là une protection qu'elle n'avait pas eu la chance d'avoir à l'époque. Ceci pourrait peut-être expliquer la connexion entre le Papillon et Marinette. Mais je ne suis pas sûr qu'on aura un jour une réponse à toutes ces suppositions.

— Vous pensez que c'est à cause de ses pouvoirs qu'elle...

Il ne finit pas sa phrase, parce qu'il sentit sa voix flancher, et qu'il ne savait pas réellement quoi dire non plus. Comment qualifier l'état actuel d'Émilie ? Un comma irreversible ? Un état de conscience minimal, comme l'avait supposé Maître Fu ? Ou la mort, tout simplement ?

— Ça me paraît la solution la plus vraisemblable, avoua le vieil homme. J'ai toujours su que manipuler le temps était dangereux, mais je n'ai jamais compris pourquoi j'en étais tant convaincu. Oui, cela semble logique que jouer avec le temps ait un prix à payer, mais je ne voyais pas cela comme quelque chose de logique, mais comme quelque chose que j'avais déjà vécu.

— Vous croyez qu'elle s'est sacrifiée ? Mais contre qui ?

Le gardien secoua la tête, encore une fois à court de réponse.

— Je suis désolé de ne pas avoir plus de réponse à vous donner. Je pense que ce que vous cherchez est bien là, quelque part au fond de ma mémoire et de celle du Papillon, mais je ne vois pas comment...

Il stoppa sa réflexion, et ils purent imaginer la petite ampoule s'illuminer au-dessus de sa tête.

— Comment quoi ? demanda Adrien.

— Vous voulez que j'essaie d'entrer dans la tête du Papillon, c'est ça ?

Le gardien acquiesça, et le lycéen écarquilla les yeux.

— Non, c'est bien trop dangereux !

— Je l'ai déjà fait, ça ira, assura-t-elle.

Mais Adrien tourna le regard vers elle, les sourcils froncés.

— Tu l'as fait sans le vouloir, pendant quelques secondes. Là il faut que tu cherches dans sa mémoire, ça risque de durer bien plus longtemps ! Et s'il s'en rend compte et qu'il essaie de retourner ça contre toi ?

Marinette entrouvrit la bouche, mais ne sut pas quoi lui répondre pour le rassurer.

— Tu seras avec moi, il ne pourra pas m'atteindre, finit-elle par déclarer.

— C'est pas aussi simple, soupira-t-il. Plus maintenant.

Comment pouvait-il la protéger alors qu'il ne pouvait pas se protéger lui-même de ses propres démons ?

— Aie confiance en ton pouvoir, Adrien. Il est bien plus puissant que tu ne le crois.

La voix posée et assurée du gardien le calma un instant, même s'il n'était toujours pas convaincu.

— De toute façon, il faut qu'on sache. Ça nous aidera peut-être, ajouta Marinette.

Son coéquipier baissa le regard. L'espoir ne voulait plus se former dans son cœur comme il l'avait fait tant de fois auparavant.

— Et il faut absolument qu'on libère Chloé, alors je vais devoir le faire, on a pas le choix.

— Tu as un plan ? demanda Maître Fu.

L'adolescente reporta son regard dans celui du gardien.

— Je pense qu'il y a une connexion entre eux, comme entre lui et moi. Et peut-être que si je prends possession de lui, je pourrais briser le lien qui les unis, et la libérer de son emprise. C'est très théorique, je sais, mais...

— Mais dans cette situation, tout est théorique, tout est incertain. Je crois en toi, Marinette, je suis convaincu que tu réussiras.

Il lui offrit un sourire plein de détermination, qu'elle lui rendit au centuple.

— Toi aussi, Adrien. Ne sous-estime pas le pouvoir de protection, ni celui de l'amour.

* * *

Un champ verdoyant. Le soleil qui éclairait l'herbe à perte de vue. Une brise qui caressait sa peau. C'était ce que voyait et ressentait Adrien.

Son cœur était léger, son corps reposé, ses muscles débordant d'énergie. Ses yeux aussi verts que la prairie se connectèrent dans un regard de la même couleur. Sa mère était là, à quelques mètres de lui, ses mèches dorées par la lumière s'envolaient au rythme du vent, et son sourire le réchauffa davantage encore que les rayons du soleil. Il s'avança vers elle, vers sa silhouette vêtue d'une robe blanche qui faisait ressortir sa peau halée.

— Adrien ?

Son visage se tourna : Marinette se tenait là. Ses cheveux noirs se mêlaient à sa tenue de la même teinte, et ses grands yeux bleus aussi clairs que le ciel ensoleillé le fixèrent avec bonheur. Il amorça un pas en sa direction.

— Adrien ?

Cette fois-ci, c'était la voix d'Émilie qui retentit à ses oreilles. Elle lui souriait toujours, lui faisant signe de venir le rejoindre. Son regard se posa à nouveau sur celui de Marinette qui lui soufflait la même chose à travers ses yeux.

À droite, Émilie, ses yeux verts, sa robe blanche, ses cheveux blonds.

À gauche, Marinette, ses yeux bleus, sa robe noire, ses cheveux sombres.

D'un côté sa mère.

De l'autre sa coéquipière.

D'un côté celle qui lui manquait le plus.

De l'autre celle qu'il aimait le plus.

Qui choisir ?

Soudain, le ciel s'assombrit, l'herbe se dématérialisa, les deux silhouettes disparurent. Plus d'étendue verte, plus de chaleur réconfortante, plus de brise légère. Rien qu'une pièce froide et terrifiante, au bout de laquelle se trouvait le corps de sa mère, dans cette cage de verre.

Tout à coup, son corps fut projeté d'une dizaine de mètres en avant, jusqu'à a atterrir juste devant le visage d'Émilie. Son cœur se glaça lorsqu'elle ouvrit ses paupières, dévoilant non pas des yeux verts rieurs mais deux iris noirs au milieu desquels se reflétaient deux papillons violets.

Son cri se perdit dans sa gorge alors qu'il ouvrit les yeux. Sa gorge était aussi sèche que du papier de verre, sa peau aussi brûlante qu'un volcan, son rythme cardiaque aussi rapide qu'une mitraillette. Redressé dans le lit, baignant dans sa propre sueur, Adrien posa la main sur sa poitrine, tentant de réguler sa respiration.

— Chaton ? murmura Marinette d'une voix endormie. Tout va bien ?

Son surnom apaisa son souffle saccadé, mais son oesophage était toujours terriblement asséché, ce qui rendait ces quelques mots — _oui, je vais bien_ — impossibles à prononcer.

— Adrien ?

Elle se redressa à son tour, et émit un hoquet d'horreur en voyant son état. Sa peau était trempée, et tellement brûlante qu'elle pouvait sentir la chaleur s'en émaner sans même sans la toucher. Mais le pire était ses yeux dont la peur n'avait d'égale que le désespoir qui y régnait.

— Je suis là, chuchota-t-elle en s'avançant à côté de lui.

Ses bras se glissèrent autour de son torse bouillant sa joue se posa contre son épaule.

— J'ai mal, souffla-t-il d'une voix rêche.

— Où ça ? demanda-t-elle en resserrant son étreinte.

Il laissa tomber sa tête sur le côté, appuyant sa tempe contre celle de Marinette.

— Partout, trouva-t-il la force de murmurer.

Une larme s'échappa de l'œil de l'héroïne de Paris qui se serra un peu plus contre lui.

— J'aimerais tellement pouvoir prendre ta douleur, soupira-t-elle.

Retrouvant peu à peu l'usage de ses muscles, Adrien posa sa main droite sur son dos nu, caressant doucement sa peau.

— Tu le fais déjà, susurra-t-il.

Elle posa ses lèvres sur son épaule, savourant le contact de ses doigts contre elle.

— Tu as fait un cauchemar ? demanda-t-elle quelques secondes plus tard.

Il hocha la tête.

— Tu veux en parler ?

— Non, avoua-t-il dans un soupir. Mais je crois que j'en ai besoin.

À contre-cœur, il redressa sa tête, s'éloignant légèrement de Marinette qui leva son regard dans le sien. Il se laissa tomber contre le matelas, une main posée sur son ventre, l'autre toujours appuyée contre le dos de Marinette. Ses yeux dérivèrent des siens, admirèrent le collier qui brillait à son cou, contemplèrent sa poitrine nue, éclairée par la lumière de la lune. Ils s'étaient rendu compte que de dormir peau contre peau les rassurait, les aidait à ne pas faire de cauchemars... du moins, la plupart du temps.

Elle haussa un sourcil : son regard ne décollait pas de son buste. Un sourire en coin se dessina sur les lèvres d'Adrien qui reporta plus sagement ses yeux dans les siens. Marinette s'allongea à son tour. Positionnée sur le flanc, elle posa sa joue contre l'oreiller, entrelaça ses doigts à ceux de son coéquipier qui avaient glissé jusqu'à sa taille.

Suspendue à ses lèvres, elle écouta le récit de son rêve qui s'était changé en cauchemar. Le champ paradisiaque, la présence de sa mère, son apparition à elle, le choix qui s'était imposé à lui, la pièce dans laquelle il s'était retrouvée, dans laquelle reposait le corps de sa mère. Et ses yeux, ses yeux qui l'avaient terrifié.

— Je sais très bien ce qu'elle me dirait si elle était là, soupira-t-il, le regard rivé au plafond. Elle me dirait de la laisser partir, de te choisir toi, de choisir le présent, et de ne pas me perdre dans un passé ou dans un futur impossible.

Marinette resserra ses doigts autour des siens.

— C'est pas pas un choix, murmura-t-elle.

Son visage se tourna vers elle.

— C'est vivre.

Elle se redressa, faisant onduler ses longs cheveux qui cascadaient sur sa poitrine.

— Parce que ton père est aveuglé par la volonté de ramener ta mère, mais... s'il y arrive, il fera quoi ? Il rendra gentiment son Miraculous ? Il ne renoncera pas au pouvoir de son plein gré, personne ne le ferait. Et, continua-t-elle après une courte pause, en ne prenant pas son parti, ça ne veut pas dire que tu la trahis elle, au contraire.

Adrien était suspendu à ses lèvres, avide de ses paroles.

— Quelle vie aurait-elle si elle revenait ? Après avoir découvert tout le malheur que ton père a causé autour de lui, après avoir découvert ce qu'il a fait vivre à son propre fils ? Une vie dont, personnellement, je ne voudrais pas. Elle ne resterait probablement pas avec lui, pas après avoir appris tout ça, et il retomberait dans ses vieux démons. Et, cette fois-ci, plus avide de pouvoir et en colère que jamais.

Elle secoua la tête.

— Empêcher que tout ça arrive, ce n'est pas me choisir moi. C'est nous choisir toutes les deux.

Ses grands yeux bleus étaient ancrés dans les siens, si intensément qu'un frisson courut le long de son corps brûlant. Les pensées se bousculaient dans sa tête, les sentiments se percutaient dans son cœur, les émotions se heurtaient dans son regard.

— Tu as raison, finit-il par murmurer.

— Mais ?

— Mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'être triste.

Marinette fit glisser leurs mains liées jusqu'au corps toujours moite d'Adrien avant de les poser sur son torse.

— C'est normal. Ne te sens pas coupable d'avoir un cœur, souffla-t-elle en faisant glisser leurs doigts jusqu'à sentir son rythme cardiaque sous sa peau. Surtout après ce que tu es en train de vivre, ne te sens pas coupable de te sentir mal.

Elle se rapprocha encore plus de lui.

— Tu as le droit de ne pas aller bien. Tu as le droit d'être celui qui a besoin d'être protégé.

Son corps n'était désormais qu'à quelques centimètres d'Adrien. L'esprit et le visage toujours en plein questionnement, il mit quelques secondes à assimiler toutes les paroles que Marinette venait de lui adresser.

— Je sais que ce sont juste des mots, et que tu ne vas pas aller mieux en claquant des doigts, mais...

— Merci, Mari, la coupa-t-il finalement.

Les lèvres d'Adrien se redressèrent avant de se poser sur celles de la lycéenne qui se mirent à sourire à leur tour.

— Merci d'être là, chuchota-t-il avant de l'embrasser à nouveau.

— Merci de m'aimer, susurra-t-il en dérivant ses lèvres le long de sa mâchoire.

Un frisson courut le long du corps de Marinette qui se cambra contre le sien.

— Merci d'être toi.

Les yeux plongés dans les siens, il frôla son corps de sa bouche, jusqu'à caresser sa clavicule. Le regard qu'il lança à Marinette déclencha instantanément un incendie dans le bas de son ventre qui se rapprocha de son bassin.

Adrien, désormais complètement au-dessus d'elle, remonta leurs mains toujours liées jusqu'à les poser au-dessus de sa tête. Sa paume libre glissa le long de sa poitrine, rapidement suivie par ses lèvres.

— Ça va ? demanda-t-il en se redressant légèrement.

— Oui, souffla-t-elle. Continue.

Un léger sourire dessiné sur le visage, il replongea à nouveau contre sa peau, prenant de plus en plus d'assurance à mesure que les soupirs de sa coéquipière s'intensifiaient. Au plus proche de son cœur qu'il pouvait sentir battre sous sa langue, il sentit le sien se gonfler d'espoir, d'amour, de désir.

Plus de tristesse, plus de désespoir, plus de culpabilité.

Peut-être pour quelques minutes seulement, mais Adrien comptait bien savourer ce moment aux effluves paradisiaques.

* * *

Plus tard cette nuit-là, il ouvrit difficilement les paupières, toujours à moitié endormi.

— Marinette ? murmura-t-il en bâillant.

L'intéressée avait enfilé un tee-shirt et semblait bien plus réveillée que lui. Un grand sourire illumina son expression alors qu'elle se pencha légèrement vers lui.

— Viens, j'ai une idée, lui dit-elle.

Trop assoupi pour réellement se questionner, il se redressa, les cheveux en bataille, les sourcils froncés. Son incompréhension ne se fit que plus grande lorsque Marinette se transforma devant ses yeux, devenant en une seconde la super-héroïne connue dans tout le pays.

Si Tikki avait endossé son rôle de kwami sans broncher, même en plein milieu de la nuit, Plagg avait un peu plus de mal. Après quelques ronchonnements et grognements irrités, il finit par transformer Adrien quand celui-ci le lui demanda, entre deux bâillements.

Ce fut bien plus compliqué qu'en pleine journée de suivre Ladybug à travers la ville. Oui, des attaques avaient déjà eu lieu la nuit, mais généralement en fin de soirée, dans le pire des cas. Là, il était quatre heures du matin passé, et il n'avait pas l'adrénaline du combat pour le réveiller.

Heureusement, au bout de quelques immeubles survolés, le vent de liberté qui courait le long de son costume le stimula aussi bien qu'un akumatisé en furie. Il arriva une poignée de secondes après Ladybug, atterrissant au sommet de la Tour Eiffel. Sa coéquipière était tournée vers la ville, les cheveux secoués par le vent, le rouge de son costume illuminé par le clair de lune. Il s'approcha d'elle jusqu'à se placer à ses côtés.

Seulement, ses yeux à lui ne regardaient pas l'étendue d'immeubles ni la Seine assombrie par la nuit.

Ils la regardaient _elle_.

Un sourire se fraya un chemin sur son visage, et Chat Noir put même apercevoir ses joues rosir légèrement, grâce à sa vision nocturne. Il était presque sûr que ce n'était pas la fraîcheur de la brise qui la fit frissonner.

— Arrête de me regarder comme ça ! ria-t-elle finalement en se tournant vers lui.

Les lèvres largement redressées, il n'arrêta pas pour autant de la contempler.

— Comme quoi ?

Ses paupières se plissèrent, mais il pouvait toujours apercevoir le bleu scintillant de ses iris.

— Fais pas comme si tu savais pas, répliqua-t-elle sans se départir de ce sourire qui ne voulait pas la quitter.

Il se rapprocha légèrement d'elle, le visage baissé vers le sien.

— Fais pas comme si t'aimais pas. C'est toi qui m'a amené ici au milieu de la nuit !

Elle ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais la lueur d'espièglerie qui brûlait dans son regard lui soufflait que ça ne servait à rien. Faire accélérer son rythme cardiaque, faire rougir ses joues, faire briller ses yeux de défi : c'était son but. Mais le pire dans tout ça, c'est que ça marchait.

Ça marchait vraiment.

Alors, pour ne plus voir ce sourire qui l'énervait tant — mais qu'elle aimait tellement — elle attrapa la clochette de son costume et le tira vers elle, posant ses lèvres sur les siennes. La douceur de sa bouche contre la sienne la fit rapidement oublier le peu d'agacement qu'elle avait pu ressentir. Mais ça n'empêcha pas son cœur de cogner dans sa poitrine, ses pommettes de rougir et son regard de scintiller sous ses paupières.

Au contraire, lorsque, quelques minutes plus tard, elle finit assise sur ses genoux, sa respiration était aussi saccadée que la sienne et sa peau aussi réactive et brûlante que si elle ne portait rien. S'éloignant légèrement de lui pour reprendre son souffle, son corps s'incendia davantage quand les mains de Chat Noir glissèrent jusqu'à ses hanches, la rapprochant un peu plus de lui.

Un sourire redressait toujours ses lèvres désormais légèrement rosées, mais il n'y avait plus la moindre trace de malice dans son expression.

— Ça fait du bien, non ? souffla-t-elle d'une voix rauque.

Il comprenait désormais pourquoi il l'avait traîné jusqu'ici au milieu de la nuit.

Pour se rappeler de cette sensation qui l'enveloppait aussi sûrement que le plus solide des boucliers. La sensation de liberté qui les submergeait à cet instant valait bien quelques heures de sommeil manquées. Se rappeler des points positifs d'être un super-héros — et pouvoir s'embrasser en haut de la Tour Eiffel sans personne pour les déranger était un sacré avantage — chassa plus encore cette tristesse qui lui semblait de plus en plus lointaine.

Il hocha la tête, les yeux brillant aussi forts que la ville lumière.

Leurs regards ancrés l'un dans l'autre, ils n'avaient pas besoin d'exprimer la moindre parole. Ils savaient qu'un nouvel élan de détermination était en train de naître tout au fond d'eux. Pour sauver Paris, pour sauver ses habitants, pour sauver ceux qu'ils aimaient, pour sauver leur liberté. Pour se sauver l'un l'autre.

Le chagrin s'éclipsa, emporté par le vent de liberté qui soufflait dans son cœur.

— Merci, murmura-t-il contre elle.

Sa voix était tellement sincère que Marinette fondit à nouveau sur lui, emprisonnant ses lèvres dans un baiser rempli de volonté et de gratitude.

* * *

_L'acceptation — sentiment de stabilité, retour du goût de vivre, sens donné à la perte._

Le mardi suivant, Adrien et Marinette étaient installés sur le lit de cette dernière. L'après-midi touchait à peine à sa fin que toute lumière avait déjà déserté le ciel grisâtre. Les gouttes de pluie tombaient bruyamment sur la fenêtre et la chambre s'illuminait parfois d'un éclair blanc dont le bruit assourdissant retentissait quelques secondes plus tard. Le mois de mars se montrait particulièrement tempétueux cette année. Le vent soufflait plus fort, les orages étaient plus fréquents, la pluie plus abondante, comme si la nature elle-même manifestait son agacement.

— Prêt ?

Adrien hocha la tête.

— Tout va bien se passer, murmura-t-elle face à son regard inquiet.

Il ravala les paroles qui lui vinrent à l'esprit, se retint de lui dire qu'elle n'en savait rien, parce qu'il savait, lui, à quel point c'était égoïste et inutile. Ils avaient besoin de ces informations, et la connexion entre Marinette et son père signifiait bien quelque chose.

Alors, il se contenta se poser doucement ses lèvres sur les siennes avant de se reculer à nouveau. Ils n'eurent pas besoin de dire quoi que ce soit, les yeux d'Adrien lui insufflaient plus d'amour et de protection que des mots n'auraient jamais pu le faire.

À l'abri sous cette bulle qui étaient la leur, Marinette ferma les yeux, la main de son coéquipier serrée dans la sienne.

Marinette sursauta lorsque, à peine quelques secondes plus tard, elle se retrouva dans un corps qui n'était pas le sien, dans une maison qui n'était pas la sienne, voyant à travers des yeux qui n'étaient pas les siens. Le fait de connaître l'identité du Papillon rendait le contact, désormais intentionnel, beaucoup plus facile à établir : c'était les doigts de son fils qui étaient entrelacées aux siens, c'était sa présence qui l'apaisait, c'était de sa protection dont elle bénéficiait.

La première étape était réussie, mais ce n'était que le commencement.

Traîner soixante-quinze kilos était bien différent que d'en porter cinquante-cinq, marcher en faisant un mètre quatre-vingts n'avait rien à voir que de courir en mesurant un mètre soixante et aller d'une pièce à l'autre dans un manoir de plus de cinq-cent mètres carrés était largement plus long que de circuler dans son petit appartement. Mais, petit à petit, sa démarche devint moins incertaine, sa vision plus claire, ses pensées plus nettes.

Ils avaient peaufiné un plan, avec Adrien, depuis quelques jours. La conclusion leur était venue assez naturellement : le meilleur moyen d'accéder aux souvenirs refoulés de Gabriel était de se rapprocher d'Émilie. C'était son histoire qu'ils voulaient savoir, après tout, son passé qui était intimement noué à celui du Papillon.

Après quelques trébuchements, Marinette — enfin, plus ou moins — arriva dans la pièce où reposait la mère d'Adrien. Elle avait emprunté les recoins très peu empruntés dont son coéquipier lui avait parlé, avait eu quelques frayeurs en entendant des pas retentir sur le marbre, avait senti sa respiration s'accélérer, mais y était arrivée. Un soupir de soulagement s'échappa désormais de ses lèvres lorsqu'elle descendit les escaliers de pierre qu'Adrien avait lui-même suivi il y a quelques semaines. Lorsqu'elle posa son regard sur le corps inanimé d'Émilie, un sanglot inexplicable lui comprima la gorge.

Était-ce la tristesse de Gabriel qui se manifestait ? Était-ce son propre chagrin qui l'étranglait ? Était-ce ce lien qu'elle partageait inexplicablement avec l'épouse du Papillon qui fit rouler une larme le long de sa joue ?

Marinette n'aurait su le dire, et elle n'eut pas le temps de se pencher sur ces questions qui lui taraudaient l'esprit qu'un mal de crâne la força à se laisser tomber sur le sol glacial. Ses jambes ne lui obéissaient plus, ni à elle, ni à son propriétaire, ni à personne. Tout devint blanc derrière ses paupières, et tout à coup, Paris se dessina sur sa rétine. Elle vit de la pluie, un ciel gris, des cris, du sang, beaucoup de sang. Et puis une silhouette bleue et violette aux cheveux blonds se dessina dans son esprit. Le Miraculous du Paon, Émilie. Ses yeux verts criaient un courage sans faille, sa posture une détermination infaillible, son visage une force implacable. Son ennemi, enfermé dans un costume noir semblait être le miroir inversé de la super-héroïne. Un regard flamboyant contre des iris noirs et fixes. Des mèches dorées contre une chevelure aussi sombre que ses yeux. Une inquiétude visible pour les habitants de la ville contre un sourire narquois.

Le Mal contre le Bien.

Pas de place pour le gris, pas de place pour choisir son camp, pas de place pour le doute.

Un étau invisible lui comprimait toujours la tête, mais Marinette pouvait deviner à travers les yeux de Gabriel la fatalité de ce combat. Caché dans une ruelle, sa vison du combat restait furtive, changeante, floue par moment, mais le coup final lui fut retranscrit très clairement. La victoire d'Émilie, après une lutte acharnée contre son ennemi qui s'effondra sur le sol. La pluie qui continuait de tomber. Sa vue qui devint beaucoup plus rapprochée avant de n'être réduite qu'à de la noirceur : Gabriel venait de fermer les yeux, étreignant son épouse de toutes ses forces.

Le reste lui fut retranscrit comme un film dont on passerait certaines séquences. La seconde d'après, ils étaient rentrés chez eux, la suivante, un Adrien plus jeune mais étrangement âgé se présenta devant ses yeux. Marinette lui donnerait quatorze ans, au minimum. La surprise n'eut pas le temps de se répandre dans son cœur que la vision du corps inanimé d'Émilie se dessina devant elle. Enfin, devant Gabriel, devant un homme anéanti de tristesse, fou de chagrin, aliéné par la colère. Le crâne toujours terriblement douloureux, son esprit lui retranscrit tout de même son irruption chez Maître Fu, sa capture du Miraculous du Scorpion — qu'elle découvrit à cet instant — et qui se changea alors en Miraculous du Papillon.

Marinette eut à peine le temps de se demander pourquoi que tout devint soudain noir autour d'elle.

Aussi noir que les yeux de celui à qui avait appartenu ce bijou magique.

Soudain, ce dernier se dessina devant ses yeux. Le pendentif sombre l'attira sans qu'elle ne puisse s'en détacher du regard. Il semblait tellement puissant. Ses pupilles fixes continuaient de fixer l'objet et son bras se tendit de lui-même jusqu'à lui. Ses doigts n'étaient plus qu'à quelques millimètres de sa surface polie, lisse, attirante.

Elle voulait juste le toucher, juste une seconde...

* * *

Voilà le chapitre vingt-six ! Désolée pour cette fin, mais j'espère quand même que le chapitre vous a plu :p

Il n'y aura pas de chapitre samedi, désolée mais j'ai vraiment eu du mal à sortir celui-ci aujourd'hui, alors je préfère écrire le prochain tranquillement, sans me mettre la pression, et ne pas le bâcler.

Alors, je vous dit à mercredi prochain ! Prenez soin de vous ;)


	27. Chapitre 27

Hello !

Désolée pour le retard, entre les cours, les devoirs, la (grande) fatigue et le stress, c'était un peu compliqué, mais voilà le chapitre 27 ! Merci à Krokmou du 13 pour ta review, et de toujours en poster une, c'est vraiment adorable.

J'espère que le chapitre vous plaira, et bonne lecture !

* * *

Les doigts de Marinette n'eurent pas l'occasion d'entrer en contact avec la surface du pendentif. Puisqu'au moment où sa peau s'apprêtait à frôler le collier, une formidable lueur éclata tout autour d'elle. Une chaleur familière et rassurante l'enveloppa alors, la vidant de toute la tentation qui la maîtrisait jusqu'ici. L'idée de s'approcher de ce bijou maudit, de ce Miraculous hanté — du moins, c'était l'impression qu'elle avait — fondit comme neige au soleil.

Elle ne savait plus pourquoi elle avait eu envie de poser ses doigts sur la surface sombre. Elle n'eut pas le temps de se poser la question que la lumière s'intensifia, s'intensifia tellement que tout devint blanc autour d'elle.

Ses paupières s'ouvrirent et une grande inspiration gonfla ses poumons. L'espace d'un instant, lorsque le visage d'Adrien s'afficha au-dessus d'elle, ses sens restèrent altérés, à tel point qu'elle ne ressentait aucune douleur. C'était agréable, mais, évidemment, ça ne dura pas.

Des fourmillements se mirent à courir le long de son corps dont elle récupérait peu à peu le contrôle. Ses doigts remuèrent, ses poings se refermèrent, ses mains retrouvèrent toute leur mobilité.

— Mari ?

Le murmure d'Adrien retentit dans son esprit, encore et encore. Et puis, un fulgurant mal de tête lui emprisonna le crâne, aussi sûrement qu'un étau. Son corps tout entier se tendit, son souffle se bloqua dans son œsophage et ses yeux s'ouvrirent plus grand encore. Le hurlement de douleur qu'elle voulait pousser se perdit dans sa gorge.

Les traits d'Adrien se déformèrent d'inquiétude et ses mains se posèrent tendrement sur son corps. La tête posée sur ses cuisses, elle se recroquevilla contre lui, canalisant sa respiration sur la sienne, puisant dans sa chaleur si réconfortante.

— Je suis là, murmura-t-il.

Il essaya tant bien que mal de calmer la souffrance qu'il avait vue dans son regard. Et, alors qu'il se sentait plus inutile que jamais, Marinette s'endormit dans ses bras, apaisée.

* * *

Lorsqu'elle rouvrit les yeux, la pièce était plongée dans l'obscurité. Son corps entier était recouvert de couvertures, et quelque chose de froid reposait sur son front. Marinette se redressa, tant bien que mal, et esquissa une grimace d'inconfort. Elle ressentait davantage une douleur fantôme qu'un véritable mal de crâne, et, même si, d'après l'heure affichée sur son réveil, elle avait dormi pendant plusieurs heures, elle était épuisée.

Elle cligna plusieurs fois des paupières, et retira le gant de toilette humide posé sur son front. Ses gestes étaient lents, ses muscles douloureux, ses idées floues. Le ciel qu'elle contemplait était complètement noir, et une image du Miraculous du Scorpion s'afficha dans son esprit. Marinette secoua la tête et se leva, avant de se rassoir aussitôt. Tout se mit à tanguer autour d'elle, comme si elle s'était levée trop vite.

Soudain, la trappe menant à sa chambre s'ouvrit, et elle arriva à distinguer un amas de cheveux blonds dans l'obscurité. Adrien se précipita jusqu'à elle, et s'accroupit devant elle, toujours assise au bord de son lit. Un léger sourire se dessina sur le visage éprouvé de Marinette.

— Tu as besoin de quelque chose ? murmura-t-il doucement.

Les coins de ses lèvres se redressèrent davantage, et elle secoua légèrement la tête.

— Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix enrouée.

Adrien se leva et vint s'assoir à côté d'elle.

— Tu étais comme... ailleurs. Pendant une heure, je pense. Et, au bout d'un moment, j'ai senti quelque chose de bizarre. Comme si tu allais de plus en plus loin. Tu m'as lâché la main, et...

Elle tourna le visage vers lui.

— Je ne saurais pas comment le décrire, c'était comme si tu étais devenue quelqu'un d'autre... Je me suis rapproché de toi, je t'ai prise dans mes bras, et tu t'es réveillée, expliqua-t-il.

Marinette laissa tomber sa tête contre son épaule.

— J'étais devenue quelqu'un d'autre, souffla-t-elle.

Il laissa sa main courir dans ses cheveux, et elle se détendit contre lui. Alors, elle lui expliqua tout. Ce qu'elle avait vu à travers les yeux de son père, le combat qui avait opposé Émilie et le porteur du Miraculous du Scorpion, la victoire qui en avait résulté. D'une voix moins assurée, elle lui raconta ensuite l'épuisement de sa mère, la manière dont elle s'était éteinte pendant la nuit suivante. Et la façon dont Gabriel était venu dérober le Miraculous chez Maître Fu.

— Il s'est changé en Miraculous du Papillon dès qu'il l'a touché ? demanda Adrien.

Marinette hocha la tête. Ils allaient devoir en parler à Maître Fu.

— Je t'ai vu, et... murmura-t-elle quelques secondes plus tard. Tu n'étais pas beaucoup plus jeune qu'aujourd'hui, Adrien.

Il se redressa, et plongea son regard dans le sien, les sourcils froncés.

— C'était il y a trois, peut-être quatre ans... Pas beaucoup de temps avant qu'on obtienne nos Miraculous.

— C'est logique, parvint-t-il à articuler. On les a justement eu pour combattre le Papillon, donc tout ça a dû arriver peu de temps avant.

— Pourquoi on ne se souvient de rien... ? soupira Marinette, sachant pertinemment qu'il n'avait pas la réponse.

Elle laissa à nouveau tomber sa tête sur son épaule, et il ferma les yeux.

— Tu sais, chuchota-t-elle ensuite. Elle était heureuse.

Elle sentit Adrien sourire contre sa peau.

— Elle s'est battue jusqu'au bout, pour protéger ceux qu'elle aimait.

Il posa ses lèvres contre son front, dans une caresse d'une tendresse infinie.

— Et je compte bien faire la même chose, murmura-t-il.

L'idée que son père était le Papillon restait insupportable, affreusement amère, terriblement pénible. Mais il l'avait acceptée. Il avait fait le deuil de la figure paternelle qu'il avait toujours idéalisée.

Et, pour la première fois de sa vie, il ne sentit plus ce poids lui peser sur les épaules à chaque fois qu'il pensait à son père, il ne sentit plus ce besoin presque compulsif de le satisfaire, il ne sentit plus cette nécessité douloureuse de le rendre fier.

Il était en _paix_.

* * *

_Trois semaines avant la dernière bataille._

Les jours continuaient de s'écouler et l'épée de Damoclès qu'était l'attaque imminente du Papillon ne cessait de les menacer. Pourtant, plus les jours passaient, plus ils se sentaient rassurés. Le voile d'ignorance et de secrets qui planait au-dessus de leur vie se dissipait peu à peu, éclairant leur existence de réponses qu'ils n'avaient que trop longtemps recherchées. Maître Fu leur avait expliqué ce que le récit de Marinette avait débloqué dans son esprit, c'est-à-dire à peu près tout. Ils savaient désormais ce que la vision de l'avenir avait coûté à Émilie, mais également la manière dont ce don avait sauvé la capitale entière — pour ne pas dire le monde.

D'après Maître Fu, la mère d'Adrien avait puisé bien trop profondément dans ses ressources et s'était épuisée en surexploitant son pouvoir, ce qui l'avait plongée dans une sorte de coma irréversible. Il leur avait expliqué la compétence que possédaient les gardiens : le fait d'effacer la mémoire pour restaurer l'ordre. C'était cette capacité que le Gardien avait été obligé de manifester, après la disparition d'Émilie. Bien que ne se souvenir de rien alors que tout cela était arrivé quelques mois avant qu'ils ne deviennent Ladybug et Chat Noir était déroutant, ils comprenaient pourquoi Maître Fu avait été forcé de gommer Émilie de l'esprit de tous, y compris de sa propre famille.

La seule question qui restait en suspend était celle-ci : pourquoi l'énigmatique Miraculous du Scorpion s'était-il soudainement changé en Miraculous du Papillon, connu de tous, lorsque Gabriel s'en était emparé ?

Bien sûr, le vieil homme avait sa théorie. Selon lui, le Miraculous du Scorpion était foncièrement mauvais, sans aucune trace de bonté. C'était d'ailleurs le seul des bijoux magiques qui ne pouvait accomplir que de mauvaises actions, et pour une raison très simple : il ne tomberait jamais entre les mains de quelqu'un de bien. Adrien était loin d'être convaincu par cette hypothèse : il ne considérait pas son père comme un homme bon, loin de là. Marinette n'avait rien dit, mais n'avait pu s'empêcher de repenser à la tentation qui l'avait emparée, à l'envie coupable qui l'avait emparée de se saisir du Miraculous.

— Et si on faisait fausse route depuis le début ? avait demandé Marinette à Adrien, plus tard dans la soirée.

Adossée à son torse, elle s'était légèrement redressée, et avait plongé ses yeux dans les siens.

— Je veux dire, avait-elle continué face à son froncement de sourcils, d'après la plupart des gens, on utilise nos pouvoirs pour les protéger. Mais, ce n'est qu'une question de point de vue, non ?

Elle s'était complètement tournée vers lui. La discussion avec Maître Fu, ce qu'elle avait vu à travers les yeux de Gabriel, tous les évènements des derniers mois, tout cela avait chamboulé sa manière de voir les choses.

— Si on avait donné nos Miraculous à ton père depuis le début, avait-elle dit d'une petite voix, comme si elle trahissait son devoir en exposant sa pensée, il n'y aurait pas eu autant de blessés, autant dégâts, autant de personnes traumatisées... Après tout, il veut juste exaucer un vœu, je veux dire... c'était un petit prix à payer en comparaison de toute cette... souffrance.

Elle avait baissé le regard, et une bouffée de honte l'avait envahie face à l'idée qu'elle évoquait. Ç'avait été la première fois qu'elle avait réellement pensé à abandonner, à laisser le Papillon gagner.

— C'est stupide, je sais... avait-elle murmuré en se laissant glisser à nouveau dans les bras d'Adrien.

— Non, non, s'était-il empressé d'ajouter. Non, j'y ai pensé aussi.

Elle avait posé sa tête contre son torse, bercée par les battements de son cœur et par ses doigts qui s'étaient mis à courir dans ses cheveux.

— Mais, après je me suis rappelé ce que tu m'avais dit. Comme quoi il ne se serait pas arrêté aussi facilement, même après avoir obtenu nos Miraculous. Donc je ne pense pas que l'alternative aurait causé moins de souffrance, au contraire.

Ses yeux s'étaient fermés contre lui.

— Et puis... avait-il ajouté. Je ne sais pas qui je serais devenu si je n'avais pas pu grandir en étant Chat Noir. Enfin...

— Si tu n'avais pas pu grandir en étant toi-même, avait-elle complété en relevant son visage vers lui. Je comprends.

Il lui avait souri et avait emprisonné son menton entre ses doigts.

— Tu crois qu'on serait quand même ensemble, même sans jamais avoir été Ladybug et Chat Noir ?

Son visage s'était rapproché du sien, et Marinette avait senti un frisson d'anticipation courir le long de son corps.

— Bien sûr que oui.

Il y avait eu tellement de conviction, tellement de certitude, et pas l'ombre d'un doute dans sa voix qu'elle avait fondu sur lui en un instant en plaquant ses lèvres contre les siennes.

* * *

_Deux semaines avant la dernière bataille_.

— Salut... murmura Chloé d'une voix qui, pour une fois, n'était pas très assurée.

Adrien, les bras croisés, les lèvres pincés, dut se racler la gorge pour pouvoir lui répondre.

— Salut.

Marinette referma la trappe menant à sa chambre derrière elle et resta légèrement en retrait.

— Écoute, je... commença Adrien en s'avançant légèrement vers Chloé.

— Je sais, la coupa-t-elle avec un léger sourire. Je suis... vraiment désolée, moi aussi.

Entendre ces mots de la bouche de la personne la plus fière que Marinette connaissait la surprit tout autant que la première fois.

— Viens là, rétorqua Adrien, les lèvres redressées.

Chloé se précipita vers lui et s'engouffra dans ses bras. Marinette ne put s'empêcher de sourire face à cette scène qu'elle apprécia comme une victoire. C'en était une, après tout. Le Papillon n'avait pas pu s'interposer — du moins, pas pour toujours — entre eux, et le regard brillant d'émotion d'Adrien lui donna immédiatement raison.

— Allez, on te sors de là et après tu nous racontes tout, d'accord ? murmura-t-il, les mains posés sur ses épaules.

Chloé hocha la tête, et Marinette aperçut presque des larmes perler aux coins de ses yeux.

— Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ? demanda-t-elle quelques minutes plus tard.

Une légère brise souleva ses cheveux blonds, et les rayons du soleil de fin de journée qui éclairaient la pièce rendaient ses yeux plus clairs que jamais.

— Essaie de ne pas penser à des choses négatives, répondit Marinette.

Ils étaient tous les trois assis sur le lit de cette dernière, Adrien et son regard inquiet d'un côté, Chloé et ses yeux coupables mais déterminés de l'autre. Chacun tenait une main de Marinette dans la sienne, pour établir le contact et la protection nécessaire.

— D'accord, souffla-t-elle.

Un grand soupir plus tard, l'héroïne de la capitale ferma les yeux.

— Attends ! intervint Adrien, ses doigts se resserrant autour des siens. Fais-attention, murmura-t-il quelques secondes plus tard, lorsque Marinette avait relevé les yeux vers lui.

Elle porta leurs mains liées à sa bouche et posa tendrement ses lèvres sur sa peau. Un regard rassurant et un hochement de tête plus tard, elle ferma les yeux.

* * *

— Alors ? Comment c'est arrivé ? demanda Chloé au bout d'un moment.

— Comment c'est arrivé... quoi ? interrogea Adrien, les yeux rivés sur Marinette.

— Comment tu t'es _enfin_ rendu compte qu'elle est complètement folle amoureuse de toi ?

Cette fois-ci, il se décida à regarder son amie, un sourcil haussé.

— Allez, j'ai besoin de penser positif, alors raconte, monsieur « c'est juste une amie », ordonna-t-elle en mimant des guillemets.

Malgré l'inquiétude, Adrien ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

— Elle n'était qu'une amie ! rétorqua-t-il.

Chloé leva les yeux au ciel.

— Hmm... Bien sûr.

— Bon... d'accord. Peut-être qu'elle n'a jamais été juste une amie, avoua-t-il.

— Il n'aura fallut que quatre ans pour que tu le dise à voix haute.

— Hé ! Arrête de te foutre de moi ! rétorqua-t-il en riant.

— C'est ce qui me rend positive, dit-elle, tout aussi amusée.

Le cœur léger, Adrien secoua la tête, faussement indigné.

— Je suis vraiment heureuse pour vous deux, tu sais, murmura-t-elle quelques secondes plus tard.

Son rire cessa, mais son sourire continuait d'illuminer son visage et de faire briller ses yeux verts.

— Merci, Chloé, répondit-il, rempli de reconnaissance.

Tout à coup, ses traits se déformèrent, tiraillés par la douleur soudaine qui l'envahit.

— Ça va ? s'enquit Chloé, les sourcils froncés.

Sa main se resserra automatiquement autour de celle de Marinette alors qu'une bouffée de chaleur lui fit tourner la tête.

— Adrien ! Tu saignes !

Ses doigts se posèrent instinctivement en-dessous de son nez, où il sentit quelque chose de chaud et de liquide affluer.

— Je vais bien, t'en fais pas.

Il ferma les yeux un instant, souffla un grand coup, essaya de refouler la douleur qui courait à présent le long de sa peau avant de relever les yeux vers Chloé.

— Non ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Un gémissement s'échappa de sa bouche au moment où une nouvelle vague de souffrance s'emparait de lui. C'était une sensation étrange, comme si toutes ses forces le quittaient, comme si on le lui arrachait.

— C'est Marinette, comprit-il. Je suis en train de prendre sa... sa douleur.

Chloé, désormais redressée, ne put s'empêcher de grimacer face à la mine d'Adrien. Sa peau avait pâlit, faisant ressortir le sang qui coulait de son nez. Et, malgré le rythme respiratoire qu'il tentait d'adopter, sa poitrine se soulevait bien trop rapidement, bien trop irrégulièrement.

Tout à coup, un véritablement hurlement de souffrance déchira l'air.

— Stop ! cria Chloé. Lâche-la !

— Non ! rétorqua-t-il. Si ça me fait autant mal, ça veut dire que c'est encore pire de son côté. Je... je peux pas la lâcher.

En fait, il posa même sa seconde main sur celle de Marinette.

— Adrien... murmura Chloé.

— Ça va aller, haleta-t-il douloureusement. Ça...

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que son corps tomba mollement sur le lit.

* * *

Adrien se réveilla dans un sursaut d'une telle violence que son cœur bondit dans sa poitrine.

Au même moment, les paupières de Marinette se rouvrirent et elle prit une grande inspiration, comme si elle remontait à la surface de l'océan.

— Me faites plus jamais ça ! s'exclama Chloé, la main posée sur son cœur.

— Marinette ? intervint Tikki de sa voix fluette.

— Je vais bien... murmura-t-elle difficilement.

Son visage se tourna automatiquement vers celui qui d'Adrien, qui l'imita au même moment. Le front couvert de sueur, la respiration saccadée et les yeux encore embrumés, ils fondirent l'un sur l'autre en une seconde.

— Merci, chuchota-t-elle dans son oreille.

Adrien resserra ses bras autour de sa taille, ferma les paupières et oublia instantanément la douleur qui l'avait submergé quelques instants plus tôt.

— Ils font ça souvent ? souffla Chloé en direction de Plagg, en faisant référence à leur étreinte qui perdurait.

— Si tu savais, répondit le kwami.

Au même moment, les deux coéquipiers se séparèrent et leur lancèrent un regard meurtrier, faisant plus sourire Plagg et Chloé qu'autre chose. Seule Tikki ne perdit pas le nord.

— Alors ? Tu as réussi ? demanda cette dernière.

Cette remarque effaça toute trace de sarcasme ou d'agacement, et ne laissa planer qu'un grand intérêt envers Marinette.

— Je crois... C'était bizarre... Je pense que le Papillon s'est rendu compte de ce que je faisais, et il a essayé de m'arrêter. Mais... Je pense qu'on le saurait s'il avait réussi.

— Comment tu te sens, Chloé ? demanda Adrien.

— Plutôt bien, à vrai dire. Je... Je me sens vraiment bien !

Ses lèvres se redressèrent franchement, et Marinette eut à peine le temps de lui rendre son sourire qu'elle se précipita dans ses bras.

— Merci, souffla-t-elle. Merci.

Sa voix était tellement sincère, tellement soulagée que la jeune fille sentit son cœur se gonfler de bonheur et ses yeux s'humidifier.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé, exactement ? demanda Adrien, quelques minutes plus tard, alors qu'ils avaient — à peu près — retrouvés leurs esprits.

— C'est difficile à expliquer, répondit Marinette. Tout est flou, comme un rêve. Je ne sais plus vraiment ce qui est arrivé ou pas. Je me souviens juste que j'ai senti Chloé s'éloigner de l'esprit du Papillon, mais se rapprocher du mien... Alors, j'ai essayé de nous éloigner toutes les deux de lui, mais il a essayé de me retenir et...

Son regard se tourna vers Adrien qui était toujours plus pâle que d'habitude.

— Je vais bien, rétorqua-t-il en posant sa main sur son avant-bras. L'essentiel c'est que Chloé soit hors de danger.

Marinette hocha la tête.

— Prête à faire partie de l'équipe ? demanda-t-elle en posant ses yeux sur son amie, un sourire aux lèvres.

Les yeux de l'intéressée se mirent à étinceler de toute une poignée d'émotions différentes. Mais une semblait briller plus fort que les autres : _l'espoir_.

Exactement ce dont ils avaient besoin.

* * *

Les trois adolescents étaient restés à bavarder dans la chambre de Marinette jusqu'à la nuit tombée. À présent, le soleil avait déserté le ciel, laissant place à une obscurité seulement troublée par les lumières des bars et des immeubles. Chloé leur avait tout expliqué : ce qui l'avait poussée en premier lieu à rejoindre le Papillon et comment il l'avait complètement assujettie. À peu de choses près, il s'était passé ce que Marinette et Adrien avaient imaginé. Chloé, toujours remplie d'une rancune refoulée envers Ladybug et Chat Noir qui l'avaient complètement arrachée à son rôle de super-héroïne, était devenue une proie facile. Elle était même devenue l'alliée parfaite, parce qu'elle connaissait suffisamment Marinette et Adrien pour apporter des informations au Papillon et était suffisamment en colère envers les deux gardiens de la capitale pour ne pas se poser de questions. Au début, elle était consentante, totalement impliquée.

Mais, évidement, tout cela n'avait pas duré bien longtemps. D'après Chloé, elle avait commencé à se sentir piégée assez rapidement. Dès le combat où Chat Noir avait été blessé, des doutes quant à l'éthique du Papillon l'avaient envahie. Ensuite, tout s'était accéléré. La découverte de leur identités, l'incendie du gymnase, la vidéo qu'elle avait enregistré dans un état second.

— Je suis tellement, tellement désolée, avait-elle dit. Je ne ferais jamais ça à mes amis, ou à n'importe qui, et surtout pas à une autre fille... Je m'en voudrais toute ma vie, même si je n'étais pas moi-même, ça ne change rien.

Marinette lui avait assuré que les choses s'étaient arrangées, que ce n'était pas de sa faute, et qu'elle n'avait pas à se sentir coupable. Mais, les grands yeux bleus de Chloé, embués de larmes, lui avaient bien fait comprendre que la culpabilité n'allait pas la quitter aussi facilement, tout comme le traumatisme laissé dans le cœur de Marinette.

Elle avait ensuite expliqué à ses deux amis l'impuissance qui l'avait plus que jamais affaiblie. Le cercle vicieux dans lequel elle avait été imbriquée s'était resserré autour d'elle, tellement refermé qu'elle n'avait plus été capable de réellement agir par elle-même pendant des semaines — pour ne pas dire des mois. Le Papillon était toujours là, toujours derrière son oreille à lui chuchoter des menaces, toujours sur son épaule à lui faire faire les plus mauvais choix possibles, toujours à côté d'elle pour la faire sourire, pour la faire rire, alors qu'elle hurlait de désespoir à l'intérieur.

Ensuite, était venu le temps des révélations de la part de Marinette et d'Adrien. Le choc de Chloé avait été tel lorsqu'ils leur avait avoué qui était vraiment le Papillon qu'elle n'avait pu s'empêcher d'éclater de rire. C'était un rire nerveux, un rire ponctué de larmes, mais ses deux amis l'avait rapidement suivie. Et ils s'étaient tous les trois retrouvés à pouffer sur le lit de Marinette, sans pouvoir s'arrêter.

Bien sûr, tout rire avait cessé quand Chloé avait appris le vrai but du Papillon. Le choc s'était tout de suite dessiné sur son visage, écarquillant ses yeux et entrouvrant sa bouche. La même surprise par laquelle étaient passés Adrien et Marinette avant elle, la même émotion, la même détermination.

— Wow... avait-elle murmuré à la fin de leur récit. Comment le monde entier a pu oublier un truc pareil ?

— Pouvoir de gardien, avait expliqué Marinette.

— Ça va, Adrien ? avait murmuré Chloé.

Le jeune homme s'était redressé, et avait doucement souri.

— Maintenant, oui.

Marinette et lui s'étaient lancé un regard subtil, mais rempli de reconnaissance.

— Je vais tout faire pour vous aider, tout ce que je peux. Vous pouvez compter sur moi.

Elle avait tendu sa main, rapidement suivie par ses deux amis. Plagg et Tikki avait même posé leurs minuscules paumes au-dessus des leurs.

Un lien régi par l'espoir et le devoir s'était tissé. Un lien indestructible.

* * *

Plus tard, cette nuit-là, deux silhouettes masquées virevoltaient sur les toits de Paris. La brise agréable de la fin du mois de mars caressaient leur peau alors qu'ils se perchèrent tous deux en haut d'un immeuble. Un grand sourire illuminait leurs visages. Chat Noir, ne se détachant de la pénombre que par ses cheveux clairs et ses yeux verts étincelant dans la nuit, s'avança vers Ladybug qui venait d'atterrir à quelques mètres de lui.

— Pourquoi tu m'as amenée ici ? demanda-t-elle, le regard rivé sur la ville.

Face à l'absence de réponse, elle se tourna vers lui, et eut à peine le temps d'apercevoir l'éclat de malice qui brûlait dans ses yeux que ses lèvres se posèrent sur les siennes. Instinctivement, elle se rattrapa à ses épaules, la respiration coupée. Mais, bien vite, ses paupières se fermèrent, ses mains se réfugièrent dans ses cheveux et elle lui rendit son baiser. Un bruit entre le hoquet de surprise et le gémissement fit vibrer ses cordes vocales lorsque les lèvres de son coéquipier se posèrent sur sa mâchoire.

— Qu'est-ce que... balbutia-t-elle quand il releva son visage illuminé par un sourire en coin vers elle.

Cette fois-ci, ce fut un vrai cri qui s'échappa de sa bouche quand Chat Noir passa ses mains en-dessous de ses cuisses et la souleva de terre en une seconde. Son étonnement fut vite remplacé en amusement alors qu'il se laissa glisser le long d'un mur, et qu'elle se retrouva assise sur ses genoux. Ses lèvres redressées se posèrent sur sa joue, descendirent jusqu'à son cou, coururent le long de sa gorge. Son sourire ne se fit que plus intense quand un bruit qu'elle connaissait très bien retentit à ses oreilles.

— Tu ronronnes ? murmura-t-elle, à deux doigts d'éclater de rire.

— Pas du tout... répondit-il.

Mais, alors qu'elle posait à nouveau sa langue contre sa peau, elle entendit un nouveau ronronnement — parce qu'il ronronnait vraiment. Cette fois-ci, elle n'essaya pas de retenir son amusement et explosa franchement de rire.

— Fais pas la tête, répliqua-t-elle en voyant qu'il ne riait pas du tout. C'est mignon.

Tout à coup, sa contrariété se transforma en espièglerie.

— Les coccinelles ne ronronnent pas, chaton, murmura-t-elle en le voyant rapprocher son visage du sien.

— Hmm...

Les lèvres de Marinette finirent bien rapidement emprisonnées entre ses dents alors qu'il raffermit l'emprise de ses mains sur ses hanches. Son fou-rire lui semblait à présent bien loin, et complètement oublié quand il posa à nouveau ses lèvres sur les siennes. C'était une toute autre émotion qui occupait son corps à présent.

* * *

— Ladybug !

_Ladybug !_

_Ladybug !_

_Lady.._.

— Chat Noir ?

Sa voix était si faible qu'elle-même s'était à peine entendue.

— Chat Noir !

Son appel à l'aide s'apparentait toujours à un murmure. Ladybug, les lèvres tremblantes, le regard flou, tenta de se redresser, sans succès. Déjà parce qu'une douleur fulgurante lui perça l'abdomen, et surtout parce qu'elle était recouverte de gravats. De la poussière la fit tousser, rendant sa respiration déjà hachée par la peur encore plus chaotique.

— Chat Noir ! réessaya-t-elle.

Cette fois, même si sa gorge était serrée, rendant ses paroles presque inintelligibles, ses cordes vocales réussirent à vibrer suffisamment pour que ses mots soient plus qu'un chuchotement rauque.

— Ma Lady ?

Un gémissement de douleur emplit l'air alors qu'elle leva un de ses bras, dans une tentative désespérée de se dégager.

— Je suis là !

Sa main se posa sur ce qui semblait être un bloc de béton et poussa fortement le matériau. Le sang s'écoulait abondamment de ses blessures, et le muscle contracté de son bras la faisait tellement souffrir qu'elle avait l'impression que des dizaines de poignards étaient plantés dans sa peau. Dans un crissement insupportable, l'énorme morceau de béton bougea.

Mais ne bougea pas du tout de la bonne manière.

Ladybug l'avait suffisamment déplacé pour qu'il ne soit plus retenu par elle ne savait quels autres éboulis qui l'encerclaient, suffisamment bougé pour qu'il l'écrase si jamais elle le lâchait. Son cœur battait tellement vite dans sa poitrine qu'elle ne perçut même pas son rythme cardiaque s'accélérer davantage. Ses paupières se fermèrent, sa tête se mit à tourner, et un goût de fer — probablement du sang — sur sa langue la fit grimacer.

Au moment où toutes ses forces restantes semblèrent l'abandonner, où elle lâcha ce bloc de béton parce qu'elle ne pouvait tout simplement plus contracter son muscle, où elle s'attendait à être ensevelie à tout jamais, quelque chose tomba effectivement sur elle.

Mais ce n'était pas du béton.

C'était... de la poudre ?

Ladybug ouvrit les yeux, et fut éblouie par la lumière du jour. Lumière grisâtre, jour de pluie, mais quand même. Un visage inquiet, trempé par la pluie et la sueur, déformé par la terreur se dessina au-dessus d'elle.

C'était Chat Noir.

Et il venait d'utiliser son Cataclysme.

— Je vais te sortir de là, réussit-il à dire d'une voix tremblante.

Ladybug, à peine consciente, peina à garder les yeux ouverts. Ses jambes étaient toujours ensevelies sous des kilos de débris et elle n'osait ne serait-ce qu'imaginer l'état de son corps qui était douloureux à chaque endroit possible et imaginable.

La bruine coulait à présent le long de son visage, humidifiant la poussière et le sang séché qui s'étaient solidifiés sur sa peau. Ses paupières n'arrêtaient pas de se fermer, de se rouvrir, et de se fermer à nouveau. Tout autour d'elle semblait ralentir, les bruits n'étaient plus que des bourdonnements, sa vue se réduisait à des images floues. Même la douleur semblait s'atténuer.

Si bien qu'elle n'esquissa qu'une légère grimace d'inconfort quand Chat Noir la souleva après l'avoir dégagée des autres gravats. Elle se rendit à peine compte de son dos qui se posa doucement sur le sol à nouveau.

— Ça va aller, murmura Chat Noir. Ça a l'air superficiel, rien de grave.

Même si sa vision était trouble, elle pouvait percevoir la peur dans ses yeux. Même si son esprit était confus, elle pouvait détecter son mensonge. Même si un insupportable sifflement troublait son audition, elle pouvait entendre qu'il pleurait.

Avec toute la force qu'il lui restait, elle lui tendit la main et la posa sur sa joue, un sourire aux lèvres.

— Tout va bien se passer, d'accord ?

Il hocha la tête, et posa sa main sur la sienne.

— Oui, je vais... je... je vais t'emmener à l'hôpital, et... Il faudrait que tu te détransformes avant pour qu'ils ne découvrent pas ton identité... Et après je retournerai ici, et je...

— Non, le coupa-t-elle en essuyant une larme qui roulait le long de sa joue. Tout va bien se passer, tu vas t'en sortir, sans moi.

Le sanglot qu'il émit déchira le cœur de Ladybug.

— Ça va aller, je te le promets, murmura-t-elle. Je me sens bien.

C'était vrai. La douleur avait disparu, ne laissant place qu'à de l'apaisement. Elle n'avait pas peur, plus maintenant.

— Tu vas aller battre le Papillon, et gagner. Et tu vas avoir une...

Elle marqua une légère pause, le temps de reprendre son souffle.

— Une très belle vie, d'accord ?

Mais il n'était pas d'accord. Les larmes ruisselaient sur son visage, emplissaient ses yeux, mais elle pouvait tout de même voir briller une puissante détermination dans son regard.

— Non ! Ne parle pas comme si tu n'allais pas être là pour la vivre avec moi !

— Mais je serai là, chuchota-t-elle, toujours un sourire aux lèvres.

Il attrapa ses deux mains dans les siennes et ferma les yeux.

— Chaton... C'est trop tard...

— Non ! grogna-t-il en resserrant ses mains autour des siennes.

Tout à coup, les bruits devinrent un peu plus clairs, son esprit un peu moins détaché du reste de son corps, sa vision un peu moins floue.

— Arrête ! hurla-t-elle en le voyant dépérir à vue d'œil.

Sa douleur revint d'un seul coup, aussi violente que la vision de Chat Noir qui pâlissait un peu plus à chaque seconde.

— Ne fais pas ça, supplia-t-elle en tentant de se dégager de son emprise.

Évidemment, il ne l'écouta pas, et un filet de sang commença à couler de son nez.

— Je t'en prie... essaya-t-elle.

Mais, peu à peu, ses muscles semblèrent retrouver leur énergie, son ventre ne la faisait plus autant souffrir et elle réussit à nouveau à bouger ses jambes.

— Arrête... Tu vas...

La seconde d'après, les yeux de Chat Noir se rouvrirent en grand, et Ladybug fut frappée par le vert de ses iris qui ressortait plus que jamais sur sa peau pâle. Il retomba comme une pierre sur le sol et elle se précipita sur lui, la vision à nouveau troublée, mais par les larmes cette fois-ci.

Comme si les rôles s'inversaient cruellement, il posa sa main sur sa joue, les paupières entrouvertes, un sourire aux lèvres.

— Mais pourquoi tu...

Ce fut à son tour d'étouffer un sanglot.

— Parce que je t'aime, réussit-il à murmurer.

Elle secoua la tête, la main posée sur son torse.

— Je te déteste ! hurla-t-elle en laissant tomber son poing sur sa poitrine.

— Si c'est le prix à payer pour que tu vives, déteste-moi.

Cette fois-ci elle tambourina franchement des poings sur son torse, secouée par les sanglots qui lui déchiraient la gorge.

— Idiot de chat ! cria-t-elle.

Son sourire s'intensifia, et ses paupières se fermèrent.

— Reste avec moi ! Je t'en supplie...

— Toujours, murmura-t-il.

Dans une caresse d'une douceur infinie, la main de Chat Noir glissa le long de sa joue, retombant mollement sur le sol.

— Non, non, non... répéta Ladybug.

Elle laissa tomber sa tête sur le torse de son coéquipier, déchirant l'air de ses pleurs. Le cœur brisé, l'âme détruite, elle sentit une partie d'elle s'éteindre.

* * *

Un corps en-dessous du sien.

Des lèvres contre sa peau.

Des mains courant le long de son corps.

Elle connaissait ce corps, ces lèvres et ces mains. Était-ce un rêve ?

Tout à coup, Ladybug ouvrit les yeux, ne s'étant pas aperçue qu'ils étaient fermés, et inspira un grand coup.

— Ma Lady ?

Son cœur se décrocha dans sa poitrine.

Il était là. Juste _là_. Vivant.

— Tu... tu pleures ?

Ladybug secoua la tête, incapable de dire quoi que ce soit.

— Ça va ?

Elle effectua le mouvement inverse, assurant que tout allait bien.

— Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

Une suite de pensées défilèrent à toute vitesse dans son esprit toujours embrumé.

Elle venait tout juste d'avoir une vision. C'était certain, puisque Chat Noir était juste à côté d'elle — enfin, juste en-dessous d'elle — et que le Papillon était probablement toujours affaibli par le lien qu'elle avait brisé entre Chloé et lui. Ça ne pouvait pas être lui, ni un cauchemar, puisqu'elle était réveillée. Ladybug dû se retenir de hurler en se rendant compte qu'ils étaient au même endroit que ce qu'elle venait d'imaginer, au détail près que l'immeuble d'à côté était toujours debout.

Si c'était une vision, ça voulait dire que Chat Noir allait mourir — là, elle dut vraiment solliciter toute ses forces pour ne pas laisser paraître la moindre émotion. « Du calme, du calme », pensa-t-elle. Là, tout de suite, il était toujours vivant. Ça voulait dire qu'elle pouvait toujours empêcher sa mort.

Ça voulait dire qu'elle _allait_ empêcher sa mort.

Elle ne pouvait rien lui dire. Parce qu'il s'était sacrifié pour qu'elle vive. Or, son plan était d'inverser la tendance, de l'empêcher de donner sa vie en échange de la sienne. Mais modifier l'avenir avait des conséquences, Émilie en avait fait les frais.

Elle ne pouvait rien lui dire.

Elle _n'allait _rien lui dire.

— Ladybug ? réessaya-t-il.

Ses grands yeux verts la regardaient avec intensité, et la chaleur de son corps contre le sien la rassura instantanément. Cette fois-ci, elle ne put empêcher les larmes de couler à nouveau, suivant les sillons déjà tracés sur ses joues.

— Je t'aime tellement, murmura-t-elle en se jetant à son cou. Tellement, _tellement_ fort.

* * *

Oui, la fin est clairement horrible, je vous l'accorde. J'ai hâte de savoir ce que vous en avez pensé en tout cas !

Il ne reste vraiment plus beaucoup de chapitre, deux ou trois au maximum je pense ! Le prochain sera probablement publié samedi prochain, je vais faire mon maximum en tout cas !

Je vous souhaite à tous une très bonne journée, et n'oubliez pas de laisser une review !


	28. Chapitre 28

Hello tout le monde !

Je suis super contente de vous poster ce chapitre, je suis plutôt satisfaite du résultat, ce qui était devenu assez rare ces derniers temps. J'espère qu'il vous plaira !

**Réponses aux reviews :**

naruhina2 : Aha, tu ne vas plus avoir à attendre très longtemps pour savoir la fin ! Merci beaucoup en tout cas :p

Krokmou du 13 : Ton commentaire m'a vraiment beaucoup touchée, c'est adorable ! Je suis super contente que le chapitre t'ait plu ! Pour X-Men, je n'en ai jamais vu aucun, donc je ne sais pas aha :p Et pour publier cette histoire, c'est impossible étant donné que je n'ai pas les droits pour Miraculous aha, mais c'est vraiment adorable de me dire ça ! Vraiment, tes mots m'ont vraiment fait plaisir, c'est très motivant ! Merci encore !

Lilie58 : J'ai un problème avec les fins sadiques, je le reconnais aha :p J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira, et merci pour ta review !

Heleanor21 : Merci beaucoup, c'est très gentil !

Bonne lecture à tous !

* * *

Marinette courait, courait tellement vite que ses muscles la brûlaient, tellement fort que ses poumons étaient en feu, tellement désespérément que des larmes de frustration coulaient le long de ses joues. Tout autour d'elle était sombre, vide, silencieux. Le seul bruit était le rythme effréné de sa respiration et les battements erratiques de son cœur, son cœur qui cognait si fort contre sa poitrine qu'il semblait pouvoir en sortir à tout moment. Devant elle se trouvait le corps inanimé de Chat Noir. Son torse se soulevait bien trop irrégulièrement, bien trop lentement, et la pâleur de ses lèvres — plus pâles encore que dans son souvenir — n'était troublée que par le filet de sang qui s'en échappait.

Vite, elle devait le sauver.

Il n'était qu'à quelques mètres.

Elle pouvait l'atteindre.

Ses jambes, tellement enflammées, tellement douloureuses qu'elles ne semblaient même plus lui appartenir continuaient de courir, de courir sans s'arrêter.

Pourquoi ne se rapprochait-elle pas ?

Un sanglot de fatigue et de détresse s'échappa de sa gorge serrée. C'était comme si ses efforts étaient vains, comme si chaque pas était tout de suite effacé, comme si tout cela était _sans espoir_.

Marinette se laissa tomber à genoux, jusqu'à se retrouver à plat ventre, tentant désespérément de ramper jusqu'au corps inanimé de son coéquipier. Elle tendit le bras à s'en incendier le muscle, la main désormais à quelques centimètres de Chat Noir.

Rien qu'un petit effort. Un dernier millimètre et elle pourrait le toucher.

Juste un dernier...

Au moment où la distance s'apprêtait à disparaître, le corps du super-héros s'effaça dans une nuée de poudre noire qui effleura le visage de la jeune fille au passage.

Ce fut à cet instant que Marinette se réveilla. Elle se redressa vivement, les muscles toujours en feu, la respiration toujours chaotique, l'estomac toujours contracté par la terreur, la gorge toujours serrée par le désespoir.

— Mari ?

Inspirer.

Expirer.

— Tout va bien, articula-t-elle d'une voix rêche. Rendors-toi, murmura-t-elle.

Elle posa son front sur ses genoux recroquevillés contre sa poitrine et respira doucement — du moins, essaya.

— Je suis là, chuchota-t-il en glissant sa main sur son épaule.

Marinette prit une grande inspiration, refoula les larmes qui lui piquaient les yeux et se redressa. Le sourire forcé qu'elle afficha ne pouvait tromper personne, et sûrement pas Adrien.

— Tu peux tout me dire, tu sais.

Elle déglutit péniblement, la gorge toujours douloureuse, et posa ses lèvres contre sa main avant de plonger ses yeux dans les siens. Ils étaient inquiets, mais très doux, ce qui rendit son secret encore plus difficile à garder.

— Je sais, se contenta-t-elle de répondre. C'était juste un cauchemar.

Il fronça un instant les sourcils, et la regarda tellement intensément qu'il semblait déchiffrer la moindre de ses pensées.

— Promis ?

Sa gorge se serra à nouveau, menacée par un terrible sanglot. Le creux de son ventre était douloureux de culpabilité.

— Promis.

Pour ne pas avoir à affronter le reflet de son propre mensonge davantage, Marinette se réfugia dans ses bras alors qu'ils glissèrent contre le matelas à nouveau. Heureusement, il ne pouvait pas voir les larmes qui s'échappaient de ses yeux dans l'obscurité.

* * *

_Une semaine avant la dernière bataille._

— Alors ?

— Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Marinette, debout au milieu de sa chambre, se mordillait les lèvres, manifestement inquiète. _Très_ inquiète.

— Je...

Sa voix était rauque, sa gorge sèche. Elle se racla la gorge, moins pour éclaircir ses paroles que pour gagner du temps.

— Il faut que je vous avoue quelque chose.

Chloé et Alya, assises sur son lit, froncèrent les sourcils en même temps. Adrien et Nino s'étaient accordés un moment ensemble, laissant ainsi les trois filles seules. Bien sûr, Marinette était heureuse d'être avec ses amies, mais elle avait surtout initié cette réunion pour leur révéler le secret qui lui pesait sur le cœur depuis une semaine.

Elle avait longuement hésité. Était-ce vraiment la meilleure solution ? N'était-ce pas plus sage de tout garder pour elle ? N'était-ce pas juste de l'égoïsme pur de leur confier la vision qui lui avait glacé le sang, et qui la faisait toujours frissonner d'angoisse ?

— À toi aussi, Tikki, murmura Marinette.

Le kwami pencha la tête sur le côté, et ses grands yeux brillaient d'intérêt et d'appréhension à la fois.

— Mais, avant, vous devez me promettre de me laisser finir avant de dire quoi que ce soit, de respecter ma décision et de garder ça pour vous. Pas à mot à Nino, à Plagg, et _surtout_ pas à Adrien.

L'atmosphère devint tout de suite plus grave : Alya, Chloé et Tikki étaient toutes les trois très étonnées que Marinette cache quelque chose à son coéquipier.

— C'est promis, souffla sa meilleure amie. Tu peux tout nous dire, Mari.

La jeune fille prit une grande inspiration, et hocha la tête. Son anxiété était contagieuse : Alya sentit son cœur tambouriner dans sa poitrine, Chloé sa respiration s'accélérer, et même Tikki, d'ordinaire calme et raisonnée, ne put empêcher une bouffée d'angoisse de s'emparer de son cœur.

— La semaine dernière, je ne l'ai dit à personne, mais, j'ai... j'ai eu une vision.

Chloé se redressa, les yeux d'Alya s'ouvrirent plus grand encore et l'intérêt de Tikki s'amplifia encore.

— J'étais avec Chat Noir... On était en haut d'un immeuble, je ne sais plus vraiment où, et... On s'embrassait...

Malgré l'inquiétude générale, Chloé haussa un sourcil, et Alya réprima un gloussement.

— Bref, trancha Marinette. J'étais avec lui, et tout à coup, je... Je me suis retrouvée ensevelie sous un immeuble qui s'était écroulé, je...

Le court instant d'amusement s'essouffla aussi vite qu'il était arrivé. Les visages se firent plus graves que jamais.

— La douleur était vraiment horrible, j'arrivais à peine à respirer, expliqua-t-elle. Ensuite, Chat Noir m'a dégagé, et je ne sentais plus rien, ni mon corps, ni la douleur.

Sa voix ne tremblait plus, mais ses trois amies étaient sous le choc.

— Je sentais que c'était la fin. Mais, bizarrement, c'était pas effrayant, c'était... libérateur.

Les yeux d'Alya se mirent à briller.

— Je pensais vraiment que c'était terminé. Mais Chat Noir m'a... il m'a...

Sa gorge se serra à nouveau, brisant ses paroles dans un sanglot douloureux.

— Il m'a pris la main, et...

Chloé, qui avait assisté à la douleur d'Adrien lorsqu'il avait apaisé celle de Marinette, ne put retenir un hoquet d'horreur.

— J'ai essayé de l'arrêter, j'ai _vraiment_ essayé, expliqua-t-elle en essuyant rageusement les larmes qui commençaient à rouler le long de ses joues. Mais il s'est sacrifié, il s'est sacrifié pour moi ! répéta-t-elle, comme si elle n'y croyait pas.

Pour la première fois, Tikki était à court de raison, Alya à court de paroles rassurantes et Chloé à court de mots. Marinette, tremblante de la tête aux pieds, se précipita dans les bras de sa meilleure amie lorsque celle-ci les tendit vers elle.

— Il est mort, murmura-t-elle contre l'épaule d'Alya.

L'apprentie journaliste et la fille du maire se lancèrent un regard, à la fois meurtri par l'état dans lequel était leur amie et désespéré par ce qu'elle venait de leur raconter. Tikki se pelotonna comme elle le put contre la joue de sa porteuse qui ferma les paupières, le corps secoué par les sanglots qui lui déchiraient l'œsophage. Chloé posa sa main sur le dos de Marinette, caressant doucement sa peau à travers son tee-shirt dans un geste de réconfort.

La présence de ses amies était rassurante. Elle avait l'impression de remonter à la surface de cet océan de terreur l'espace d'un instant, et d'enfin pouvoir respirer sans que son ventre se torde de culpabilité ou son cœur de chagrin.

Mais, elle savait que cette bouffée d'oxygène était aussi libératrice que temporaire.

Elle savait qu'elle allait bientôt replonger dans les abysses du futur épouvantable qui semblait l'attendre.

— Mais, j'ai un plan, dit-elle en se redressant.

Ses grands yeux bleus baignaient dans les larmes, mais ils brillaient aussi d'une détermination presque dangereuse.

— Marinette... commença prudemment Tikki. Tu ne peux pas modifier l'avenir, regarde ce qui est arrivé à Émilie... C'est le choix de Chat Noir, tu... tu dois le respecter.

— Je ne peux pas.

Alya, un bras toujours passé autour des épaules de Marinette, et Chloé, une main toujours posé sur son dos, n'osaient pas dire quoi que ce soit. Elles étaient complètement tiraillées par leurs émotions.

— Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire ? demanda Tikki, espérant trouver une autre issue.

Après avoir essuyé une énième larme qui s'était échappée de son œil, Marinette se redressa légèrement.

— Au moment où cet immeuble s'effondrera — parce qu'il le fera — il faudra que Chat Noir me croit morte.

— Qu-quoi ? articula finalement Alya.

— Oui, il faudra qu'il croit que ce sera trop tard pour me sauver. Et que quelqu'un l'éloigne avant qu'il tente quoi que ce soit.

— Quelqu'un ? demanda Chloé.

Marinette hocha la tête.

— Toi, Alya.

— Tu veux que j'empêche la seule personne capable de te sauver la vie de le faire ? résuma-t-elle, incrédule.

— Oui, répondit simplement Marinette.

Alya secoua la tête et s'éloigna de son amie. Elle se tenait désormais au milieu de la chambre, au même endroit où Marinette se tenait il y a quelques minutes.

— Tu veux que... Tu veux que je te laisse _mourir_ ?

Les iris mordorés d'Alya étaient ancrés dans le regard bleu de son amie. Elle la fixait, sans jamais cligner des yeux, terriblement sûre d'elle.

— Je ne vais pas mourir.

— Mais c'est ce que tu as vu ! s'exclama Chloé. L'avenir ne peut pas changer à ce point ! Sinon, tu en paieras les conséquences. On est foutus dans tous les cas !

Le silence plana suite à sa déclaration dont la justesse les frappa.

— Écoutez... soupira Marinette au bout d'un moment, je sais que c'est compliqué. C'est même complètement fou, mais je ne vais pas le laisser mourir. Je ne _peux _pas. Je sais ce dont je suis capable. Je peux battre le Papillon, je peux mentir à la personne qui donnerait sa vie pour la mienne, je peux tomber, tomber encore, et me relever ensuite. Mais, ça.. ça je ne peux pas. Je ne peux pas le laisser mourir en sachant que j'aurais pu l'empêcher !

Alya se mordilla les lèvres, Chloé étouffa un grognement de frustration et Tikki se laissa tomber sur l'épaule de sa porteuse.

— Je sais que ça ressemble plus à une mission suicide qu'autre chose, mais il y a un espoir, même s'il est vraiment minuscule, d'accord, qu'on s'en sorte tous. Et je ne veux pas laisser cet espoir s'envoler, même si je dois mentir à Adrien, même s'il ne me le pardonnera peut-être jamais. Je veux juste qu'il _vive_.

— Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse, exactement ? demanda Alya, les bras croisés.

Un léger sourire se dessina sur le visage de Marinette.

— Je veux que tu redeviennes Rena Rouge.

— Mais, Marinette, le Miraculous... commença Tikki.

— Tu veux aller le chercher, c'est ça ? demanda Chloé, dont les lèvres avaient commencé à se redresser aussi.

Les deux jeunes filles se lancèrent un regard entendu, et la super-héroïne hocha la tête.

— C'est de la folie ! affirma le kwami.

— Complètement, confirma Alya.

— T'es d'accord ? demanda Marinette face au sourire en coin de son amie.

— Tu parles ! Bien sûr que je suis d'accord, c'est mon Miraculous, après tout !

* * *

— Marinette... Je... je ne suis pas sûre que ce soit une bonne idée... avoua Tikki d'une petite voix.

La lycéenne faisait des allers-retours dans sa chambre, rangeait les quelques affaires qui trainaient, plus pour s'occuper l'esprit que par réelle nécessité.

— On n'a pas le choix, Tikki. C'est la seule solution. La seule solution _envisageable_, ajouta-t-elle en voyant son kwami ouvrir la bouche pour rétorquer.

Alya et Chloé étaient parties il y a quelques minutes, laissant Marinette et Tikki seules dans sa chambre. Elles avaient discuté une bonne partie de l'après-midi, peaufinant le plan que la jeune héroïne avait imaginé. Elle avait eu bien du mal à convaincre ses deux amies qui avaient ressenti sa demande comme un choix plus que tout autre chose. Un choix entre elle et Adrien. Marinette l'avait vu dans leurs regards, et elle leur aurait volontiers épargné cette peine.

Mais elle n'avait pas eu le choix.

— Il faut penser avant tout à battre le Papillon. Et... Je suis vraiment désolée, Marinette, mais... Mais si la mort d'Adrien est ce qui doit arriver pour qu'il soit à jamais vaincu... Tu ne peux pas empêcher cela d'arriver. Ni en tant qu'humaine, ni en tant que super-héroïne.

Marinette se redressa, et s'arrêta de ranger des choses qui étaient déjà à leur place. Elle regarda Tikki qui la fixait de ses grands yeux bleus désolés.

— Je sais à quel point tu l'aimes... Je sais que vous êtes faits l'un pour l'autre, comme Maître Fu a dit, et que le perdre serait comme perdre une partie de toi-même, mais...

À mesure que les mots sortaient de sa bouche, Tikki semblait se rendre compte de ce qu'elle demandait à Marinette. Mais elle poursuivit sa déclaration d'une voix désormais légèrement tremblante :

— Tu n'es pas seulement Marinette. Tu es Ladybug, aussi. Tu dois penser en tant que telle.

Les paroles de son kwami résonnaient sous son crâne. Des paroles justes, puissantes, _dures_.

— Et... ajouta Tikki dont les yeux commençaient à briller bien trop intensément pour que ce ne soit pas dû à l'émotion, je ne veux pas te perdre, Marinette...

Une larme s'échappa de son œil et roula le long de son minuscule visage. Marinette se précipita vers elle et la prit entre ses mains, essuyant ses larmes avec ses pouces.

— Tu ne vas pas me perdre, Tikki.

— Mais tu n'en sais rien ! s'exclama-t-elle.

C'était la première fois que Marinette voyait son kwami perdre le contrôle.

— Écoute, dit-elle d'une voix douce. Je sais que ça peut paraître égoïste de vouloir le sauver, d'une certaine manière. Et ça l'est.

Tikki regardait sa porteuse de son regard mouillé.

— Mais je sais que j'ai besoin de lui en vie pour battre le Papillon. Je sais, je _sens_, qu'on ne pourra pas le battre sans lui. Tu comprends ?

Le kwami hocha la tête.

— Tout s'entremêle, continua Marinette. Le Papillon a attaqué Ladybug mais c'est Marinette qui en a payé les conséquences. Il veut épargner Adrien mais il veut aussi détruire Chat Noir. Je veux sauver Adrien, et j'ai besoin de Chat Noir pour battre le Papillon. Il n'y a plus de limite, plus de double-identité, plus de masque, plus rien.

— Tu es... commença Tikki.

— Je suis Ladybug avec ou sans le masque, je sais, la coupa Marinette en souriant.

Petit à petit, le regard plongé dans celui de son kwami, plongée dans ses reflexions, elle perdit son sourire. Mais l'éclair de détermination dans ses yeux ne s'arrêta pas de briller pour autant.

— Je ne peux rien te promettre, Tikki. Pas à toi qui a connu plus de Ladybug et de Chat Noir que personne. Sûrement pas à toi qui me connaît mieux que je ne me connaîtrais probablement jamais. Je ne peux pas te promettre que je survirai, même si j'aimerais.

Marinette rapprocha son visage du kwami.

— Mais je peux te promettre, et je le fais, je te _promets_ que je vais essayer de toutes mes forces. D'accord ?

Tikki se jeta littéralement contre la joue de sa porteuse et se pelotonna contre sa peau.

— D'accord, souffla-t-elle.

* * *

Un silence rare régnait sur la capitale. Le vent nocturne soufflait à travers les rues, soulevant les quelques feuilles mortes qui glissaient le long des trottoirs. La plupart des lumières étaient éteintes dans le quartier, sauf celles d'un immeuble en haut duquel vivait le gardien des Miraculous. Un petit être rouge se faufilait dans la noirceur de la ville, volant dans le ciel, jusqu'à atteindre les quartiers de Maître Fu.

— Bonsoir, Tikki, déclara le vieil homme sans même avoir besoin de lever le regard vers le kwami.

— Bonsoir, Maître, répondit-elle en se rapprochant de lui.

Il feuilletait les pages d'un vieux livre corné, noirci par une écriture qui semblait presque aussi ancienne que Tikki.

— Vous vous demandez sûrement pourquoi je viens vous voir au milieu de la nuit, seule...

— Effectivement, sourit Maître Fu, je m'interroge.

Tikki soupira un instant avant de se poser sur les pages jaunies de l'ouvrage.

— Ça ne vas pas vous plaire, Maître, annonça-t-elle.

Lorsqu'il leva finalement les yeux vers elle, Tikki fut frappée par la fatigue qui s'y dessinait. Bien qu'il soit âgé de presque deux siècles, le gardien avait toujours eu le regard extrêmement vif, incroyablement juvénile. Mais, aujourd'hui, la vieillesse semblait avoir atteint ses iris bruns qui la fixaient avec intérêt.

— Je t'écoute, Tikki.

Le kwami prit une grande inspiration et expliqua tout, sans s'arrêter.

— Marinette a eu une vision il y a une semaine où elle se faisait ensevelir par un immeuble. Elle serait morte, mais Chat Noir s'est sacrifié pour qu'elle vive grâce à son pouvoir. Elle ne lui a rien dit et a mit au courant Alya et Chloé et veut aller récupérer le Miraculous du Renard chez le Papillon pour utiliser le pouvoir de l'Illusion et qu'il ne puisse pas aller la sauver en temps voulu. Elle veut — elle va — modifier l'avenir, Maître.

Le gardien hocha la tête.

— Je me doutais que quelque chose comme ça allait arriver. C'était inévitable avec ces nouveaux pouvoirs.

Tikki ne put qu'acquiescer.

— Maître... Elle ne peut pas modifier l'avenir, sinon...

— Je pense que la seule personne qui puisse l'en empêcher serait Adrien.

Le kwami baissa un instant les yeux.

— Vous voulez dire... ?

— Non, répondit doucement Maître Fu au bout de quelques secondes. Aller lui révéler tout ça alors qu'elle a jugé que le plus sage était de ne rien lui dire serait une erreur de jugement.

— Alors... Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ?

Le vieil homme ferma un instant les paupières, comme si elles étaient devenus trop lourdes.

— L'avenir est complexe, très complexe, murmura-t-il plus pour lui-même que pour Tikki. Celui qui le manie doit être extrêmement prudent.

— Vous voulez dire... Vous voulez dire que c'est possible de modifier l'avenir sans en payer les conséquences ?

— Sans en payer les conséquences, non, répondit-il. Mais en restant en vie, oui, souffla-t-il en rouvrant les yeux.

Le regard de Tikki s'illumina.

— Depuis des semaines, j'ai essayé de m'informer autant que possible sur le don de Marinette et d'Émilie. Ça n'a pas été chose facile, crois-moi.

Elle fixa un instant les symboles gravés sur le papier abimé par le temps sur lequel elle était toujours posé et ne put qu'imaginer la difficulté de la tâche.

— J'ai réussi à tirer des bribes d'informations de chaque livre, et, mises bout à bout, j'ai compris quelque chose de fondamental.

Tikki se pencha un peu plus vers lui, suspendue à ses lèvres.

— Il faut préserver l'équilibre, murmura-t-il.

Un léger sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres, comme s'il était soulagé d'avoir partagé son savoir.

— C'est ce dont Émilie et moi avons manqué, d'équilibre. Sa vision lui annonçait clairement la victoire de notre ennemi, et les centaines — les milliers — de morts qui s'en seraient suivies si elle ne l'avait pas arrêté. Son pouvoir lui a permis de gagner, et, bien que dans ce cas précis, son sacrifice était la seule solution pour préserver la paix, l'équilibre n'a pas été rétabli. Toutes ces morts qui étaient prévues n'ont jamais eu lieu. Tout ce pouvoir, qui était dédié au porteur du Miraculous du Scorpion, ne lui a jamais appartenu. C'est pour cela qu'Émilie est morte — ou tout comme — et c'est pour cela que j'ai été obligé d'effacer ce tragique évènement et tout ce qui l'avait précédé de la mémoire du monde entier, de ma propre mémoire.

Les paroles de Maître Fu se répétèrent dans la tête de Tikki dont les yeux semblaient plus grands que jamais.

— Donc... Si Marinette arrive à restaurer l'équilibre, elle pourra vivre ? C'est ce que vous êtes en train de dire ?

— C'est ce que je suis en train de dire, affirma le gardien.

Elle sembla réfléchir à toute vitesse.

— Mais... Si Chat Noir meurt dans sa vision... Ça veut dire que...

— Ça veut dire que quelqu'un devra forcément mourir à l'issu de ce combat. Et Marinette devra être la personne qui lui ôtera la vie.

* * *

_Un jour avant la dernière bataille._

— Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu ne m'ait rien dit depuis tout ce temps !

— Ça ne fait qu'une semaine, Plagg... répondit Tikki.

— Une semaine, un siècle ou une minute, c'est déjà trop !

Le soupir de Tikki se perdit parmi les bruits de klaxons qui résonnaient dans les rues.

— C'est parce qu'Adrien ne doit pas être au courant, expliqua-t-elle.

— Vous le sous-estimez.

Tikki tourna son petit visage vers Plagg qui avait le regard rivé vers l'horizon. Les deux kwamis étaient partis de chez Marinette il y a quelques minutes, et se dirigeaient maintenant vers le Manoir Agreste dans le but de récupérer les Miraculous volés.

Après sa discussion avec Maître Fu, Tikki avait tout raconté à Marinette — qui, sur le moment, n'avait pas été ravie d'être réveillée à trois heures du matin. Partagée entre la surprise, l'espoir et la retenue — elle savait à quel point les faux-espoirs étaient dangereux —, Marinette avait ensuite partagé la découverte du gardien à Alya et Chloé. Mais tout devenait compliqué. En plus de la culpabilité maladive qui lui contractait l'estomac à chaque fois qu'elle mentait à Adrien, les excuses devenaient compliquées à inventer, les expressions faciales difficiles à contrôler et les cachettes complexes à trouver. Oui, trouver un moment pour échanger avec Tikki ou avec ses amies sans risquer d'être entendue était devenu presque impossible.

Non pas qu'Adrien ne lui donnait pas assez d'intimité, pas du tout. Après des mois de cohabitations, ils savaient à quel point ces moments de solitude étaient importants.

Le problème était qu'Adrien n'était pas seulement son petit-ami, pas seulement son coéquipier depuis des années, pas seulement son meilleur ami, pas seulement son garde du corps, ou, dans ce cas précis, son garde de l'esprit. Le problème était qu'il était tout cela_ en même temps_.

Ce qui rendait le mensonge beaucoup plus difficile à faire croire et les combines plus difficiles à trouver.

_Bien plus_ difficile.

— Non, justement, rétorqua Tikki, on ne lui dit rien parce qu'on sait qu'il ferait tout pour sauver Marinette — y compris courir à sa perte.

Plagg secoua légèrement la tête, faisant bouger ses oreilles.

— Vous sous-estimez _Chat Noir_.

— Plagg, Marinette peut voir l'avenir, elle l'a littéralement vu se sacrifier pour elle, c'est... c'est ce qui s'est passé.

— C'est ce qui ce serait passé si Marinette n'avait rien fait, corrigea-t-il. Mais, ça ne se passera pas comme ça, pas avec tout ce qu'on a appris. Les choses ont changé, et vous le sous-estimez, répéta-t-il.

— Tu sais à quel point c'est dur pour elle de ne rien lui dire, répondit-elle d'une petite voix.

Les deux kwamis continuèrent leur avancée dans le ciel obscurci par la nuit quelques secondes avant que Plagg ne rétorque.

— Je sais que Marinette fait ça pour son bien, et je lui suis reconnaissant de lui cacher tout ça pour le garder en vie, d'une certaine manière. Je sais combien ça lui coûte, quand on sait à quel point Adrien déteste le mensonge. Mais, même s'il l'aime de tout son cœur — et plus encore —, je sais aussi à quel point il veut vaincre le Papillon. Il le veut plus que nous tous réunis.

Parmi les grattes-ciels, les boutiques et les maisons, une demeure bien plus grande que toutes les autres s'élevait désormais devant eux.

— Tu veux dire qu'il laisserait Marinette mourir plutôt que de laisser le Papillon gagner ?

Plagg sembla réfléchir un instant, alors que les lumières du manoir se rapprochaient d'eux.

— Non, souffla-t-il au bout d'un moment. Non, il en serait incapable, c'est bien ce que la vision de Marinette a révélé. Mais avec ce que le Maître t'a dit, avec la perspective qu'ils s'en sortent tous les deux, je pense qu'il aurait pris le risque. Il aurait pris le risque pour être sûr de gagner.

Tikki baissa le regard, tiraillée entre la vérité et l'omission. Quelle était la meilleure solution ?

— Prête, sucrette ? demanda Plagg.

Elle releva la tête, et se rendit compte qu'ils étaient à présent tout près du manoir. Un sourire se dessina sur son visage et elle hocha la tête avant de s'engouffrer à l'intérieur de la demeure.

* * *

Marinette, assise sur son lit, se mordillait nerveusement les lèvres. Plagg et Tikki étaient-ils déjà arrivés chez les Agreste ? Avaient-ils déjà récupéré les Miraculous ? Étaient-ils en danger ? S'étaient-ils fait repérer ? Ces questions tournaient et retournaient le cerveau de Marinette qui était à présent au bord de l'explosion.

Ses doigts tapotaient nerveusement ses cuisses où son regard était rivé. La culpabilité qui lui pesait sur le cœur aussi sûrement qu'une enclume depuis plusieurs jours ne faisait que s'intensifier. Avait-elle bien fait d'envoyer les deux kwamis ? Et si Plagg répétait tout à Adrien ? Ne devrait-elle pas tout lui révéler maintenant, avant qu'il n'apprenne tout de la bouche de quelqu'un d'autre ?

« Non, » pensa-t-elle. Non, elle ne pouvait pas céder. Pas maintenant. Elle devait rester forte. Oui, il allait probablement la détester s'il apprenait tous les mensonges et les omissions dont il avait été victime durant ces derniers jours. Oui, il allait probablement se sentir déçu, trahi, seul. Oui, elle s'en voudrait probablement le reste de ses jours.

Mais, Marinette était sûre d'une chose : elle préférait qu'il la haïsse en étant vivant plutôt qu'il l'aime en étant mort.

— Mari ?

— Oui ? répondit-elle sans cesser de regarder ses mains.

— Qu'est-ce qui va pas ?

Son souffle se bloqua un instant dans sa gorge. « Sois forte, sois forte, sois forte... » se répéta-t-elle en boucle dans son esprit.

— Rien, répondit-elle d'une voix plus rauque que ce qu'elle aurait souhaité. Rien, tout va bien.

Elle l'entendit soupirer.

— Alors pourquoi tu ne me regardes pas ? murmura-t-il.

Marinette déglutit péniblement et prit une grande inspiration avant de lever les yeux vers lui. Ses cheveux blonds étaient humides et lui tombaient devant les yeux. Une gouttelette d'eau s'échappa de ses mèches et s'enfuit le long de son torse nu. Le cœur de Marinette se serra dans sa poitrine lorsque son regard rencontra celui d'Adrien. Un mélange de colère, d'inquiétude et de fatigue tourbillonnait dans ses yeux qui avaient perdus leur reflet malicieux.

Il se baissa, et finit à genoux devant elle, son visage à quelques centimètres du sien.

— Je sais bien que quelque chose ne va pas, souffla-t-il du bout des lèvres.

Elle se pinça les lèvres et tenta de maîtriser le tremblement qui agitait ses mains. Elle aurait voulu détourner le regard, mais elle en était incapable.

— Parle-moi, s'il-te-plaît.

Son murmure la heurta aussi violemment qu'un cri. Ses mains se posèrent sur les siennes, les empêchant de trembler, mais n'empêchant pas le cœur de Marinette de cogner contre sa poitrine.

— Je... Je ne peux pas... réussit-elle à articuler.

Elle le voulait, pourtant. Elle le voulait de tout son cœur. Elle voulait lui dire la vérité, lui avouer tout ce qu'elle lui cachait, lui faire part de sa vision, des révélations de Maître Fu, et de l'expédition de Plagg et Tikki chez lui.

Mais elle ne _pouvait_ pas.

Pas parce qu'elle ne lui faisait pas suffisamment confiance. Non, bien sûr que non.

Parce qu'elle savait qu'il l'aimait trop pour l'écouter. Qu'il l'aimait trop pour la mettre en danger. Qu'il l'aimait trop pour se contenter de suppositions de la part de Maître Fu. Qu'il l'aimait trop pour envisager de ne pas tout faire pour être sûr qu'elle s'en sorte saine et sauve. Qu'il l'aimait trop pour la laisser ôter la vie de quelqu'un pour épargner la sienne.

Mais, d'un autre côté, elle l'aimait trop pour lui confier ce qui la rongeait. Elle l'aimait trop pour risquer sa vie en échange de la vérité.

Leur amour était trop fort, _bien trop_ fort. Tellement fort que c'en était douloureux.

— Je suis désolée, murmura-t-elle d'un ton sincère.

— C'est tout ? Tu me laisse comme ça, dans le flou, sans savoir ce qui se passe, comme si je n'étais pas ton coéquipier depuis quatre ans ?

Ses yeux lui piquaient, sa gorge lui faisait mal, son estomac se contractait : tout son corps lui hurlait de dire la vérité. Mais ses lèvres restèrent scellées.

— S'il-te-plaît, implora-t-elle, s'il-te-plaît ne m'oblige pas à te le dire...

Il resserra son emprise sur ses mains.

— Je ne t'obligerai jamais à rien, Marinette, murmura-t-il. Je ne comprends juste pas pourquoi tu ne me fais pas confiance.

— Ce n'est pas un problème de confiance.

Adrien posa sa main sur sa joue, essuyant avec son pouce une larme qui venait de s'échapper de son œil.

— Alors c'est quoi ?

Elle se mordit les lèvres presque jusqu'au sang pour s'empêcher de lui répondre. Toute colère avait quitté son regard où ne régnait plus que de l'inquiétude à présent. Elle pouvait lire dans ses yeux qu'il voyait à quel point c'était dur pour elle de lui mentir.

— Je veux juste te protéger, chuchota-t-il.

Un sourire étira les lèvres de Marinette.

— Je sais, assura-t-elle. Je sais bien.

« C'est bien ça le problème, » ne put-elle s'empêcher de penser.

— C'est ce que je veux, moi aussi : te protéger.

Les lèvres d'Adrien se redressèrent à leur tour.

* * *

— Attention !

Tikki attrapa précipitamment Plagg et le tira vers elle. Cachés derrière un objet qu'ils ne pouvaient pas clairement identifier, ils se figèrent en entendant quelque chose se rapprocher d'eux.

— Plagg ? Tikki ?

Ils se jetèrent un regard affolé et se serrèrent l'un contre l'autre.

— C'est moi, c'est Nooroo !

Ils s'élevèrent légèrement dans les airs, et la silhouette du kwami se dessina devant leurs yeux ébahis.

— Nooroo ! s'exclama Plagg en se précipitant vers lui. Depuis tout ce temps, on était presque au même endroit !

— Plagg ! intervint Tikki. On n'a pas le temps, on doit récupérer le Miraculous ! Désolée, Nooroo, je suis contente de te revoir, mais...

— Oui, faites vite, répondit-il d'un ton compréhensif. Le Miraculous est...

— Nooroo !

Les trois kwamis sursautèrent d'un même mouvement en entendant la voix de Gabriel Agreste tonner comme un éclair.

— Oh, non... murmura Plagg.

— Dans la chambre d'Adrien, dans...

Tout à coup, des pas rapides se mirent à retentir, et, avant que Nooroo n'ait le temps de poursuivre sa phrase, la porte de la pièce dans laquelle ils étaient s'entrouvrit.

— Vite ! murmura Nooroo d'une voix tremblante. Partez !

Au moment où Gabriel arriva dans la pièce, Plagg et Tikki traversèrent le mur le plus proche.

— La chambre d'Adrien ? Sérieusement ?

— C'est probablement le dernier endroit où on aurait cherché, réfléchit Tikki. Ça veut dire que... Il s'attendait à ce que l'on vienne ! Dépêche-toi !

Ils accélérèrent leur cadence, et arrivèrent rapidement dans la chambre d'Adrien, grâce à l'aide précieuse de Plagg qui savait où les longs couloirs conduisaient et où les dizaines de portes menaient. Cependant, une fois arrivés dans la chambre, tout devint plus compliqué.

— Où ils pourraient être ? interrogea Tikki.

— Tu as vu la taille de sa chambre ? Ils peuvent être partout ! se lamenta Plagg.

Après avoir cherché une cachette, un endroit creux, ou n'importe quel indice, les deux kwamis arrivèrent au niveau de l'immense bibliothèque d'Adrien. Plus les secondes s'écoulaient, et plus l'espoir de dénicher les Miraculous s'évanouissait.

— Argh ! grogna Plagg en se tapant la tête contre un livre. Je n'ai jamais aimé cet homme, j'ai toujours su que quelque chose... Qu'est-ce que c'était ?

Un grondement venait de retentir, et il sentit quelque chose bouger tout près de lui. Tikki tourna son regard attentif vers lui.

— Refais ce que tu viens de faire, exactement ce que tu viens de faire !

Plagg répéta les mêmes mots, mais rien ne se passa.

— Les mêmes _gestes_, précisa Tikki.

Non sans scepticisme, il se cogna à nouveau le front contre le livre qu'il venait d'heurter. Sous ses yeux ébahis, le grondement s'intensifia. Au bout de la troisième répétition, le bruit devint si fort qu'ils savaient que l'arrivée de Gabriel n'était à présent qu'une question de secondes. Plagg fit un bond en arrière quand les livres se mirent à bouger, mais Tikki se rapprocha.

— C'est là ! s'écria-t-elle lorsqu'une petite trappe grise se précisa dans le mur d'où les ouvrages s'étaient écartés.

— C'est comme dans les films ! Tu sais, quand...

Il fut coupé par le regard noir de Tikki. Sans perdre une seule seconde, elle passa à travers la trappe — être un kwami avait ses avantages — et ne put s'empêcher de sourire de satisfaction lorsque le Miraculous du Renard se dessina devant ses yeux. Son contentement mourut aussitôt quand elle se rendit compte qu'il n'y avait qu'un Miraculous.

— Sucrette ! Dépêche-toi !

Tikki attrapa le Miraculous et se précipita à l'extérieur.

— Viens ! s'exclama-t-elle en fonçant vers la fenêtre.

— Il n'y a qu'un Miraculous ? demanda Plagg en la suivant.

— Oui, répondit-elle. Mais on n'a pas le temps d'aller chercher le deuxième, on devra se contenter d'un seul.

Dans un parfait parallèle de la scène d'il y a quelques minutes, au moment même où Gabriel arriva dans la chambre, les deux kwamis disparurent dans la nuit, un sourire aux lèvres.

— Bien joué ! dit Plagg en volant à côté d'elle.

— Bien joué ! répondit Tikki en riant.

* * *

— Marinette ? murmura Tikki.

L'intéressée se redressa légèrement. Sa chambre était plongée dans le noir mais elle pouvait distinguer la silhouette de son kwami grace à la faible lumière de la lune.

— Vous avez réussi ? demanda-t-elle à voix basse.

— Oui, répondit Tikki en lui montrant le Miraculous. Mais on a juste réussi à récupérer celui du Renard, impossible de trouver celui de la Tortue.

Marinette tendit doucement la main pour ne pas réveiller Adrien qui dormait à côté d'elle et caressa le sommet de la tête de son kwami.

— C'est parfait, merci à vous deux. Je suis désolée de vous avoir mis dans cette situation.

— Je comprends, Marinette. Tu n'as pas à t'excuser.

Un léger sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de la jeune fille.

— Bonne nuit, Tikki, chuchota-t-elle.

— Bonne nuit, Marinette.

Elle entendit vaguement un courant d'air : signe que son kwami était parti. Un soupir plus tard, elle se laissa à nouveau tomber contre le matelas.

La tête légèrement tournée, elle pouvait distinguer le visage d'Adrien. Ses paupières étaient fermées, sa respiration régulière : il dormait à poings fermés — contrairement à elle qui sentait le sommeil s'éloigner un peu plus à chaque seconde. Ses yeux scrutèrent la ligne de sa mâchoire, la courbe de son nez, l'arc de ses lèvres, l'ombre de ses cils.

Un sentiment l'envahit tout à coup.

Un sentiment très déstabilisant, très désagréable, très inhabituel.

Très _inquiétant_.

L'image du Miraculous rapporté par Tikki et Plagg se dessina dans son esprit. Suivi par toutes les visions qu'elle avait eu au cours des derniers mois : la réalisation de l'identité de Chat Noir, cet immeuble qui s'était écroulé, et son coéquipier, mourant dans ses bras.

Sa respiration s'accéléra, son cœur se mit à battre plus fort alors qu'une vision, plus forte que toutes les autres, devint soudain réalité : la première qu'elle n'ait jamais eue. Cette impression qu'elle avait eue, cet instinct qui l'avait envahie : cette intuition que quelque chose allait arriver. Elle était plus forte que jamais, plus forte encore que dans sa vision.

Quelque chose allait arriver.

Non, pas quelque chose : la dernière bataille. La dernière bataille allait se produire.

Elle en était _certaine_. Absolument _convaincue_.

Et si son plan échouait ? Et si Adrien mourait quand même ? Et s'ils échouaient ? Et si les suppositions de Maître Fu s'avéraient infondées ? Et si c'était la dernière fois qu'elle était aussi proche de _lui_ ? Et si c'était la dernière nuit qu'ils passaient ensemble ?

— Adrien... murmura-t-elle d'une voix rauque, tremblante, une voix qu'elle reconnut à peine. Adrien ?

Rien.

Marinette soupira et ferma les yeux.

Mais, avant qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de se replonger dans son questionnement intérieur, la main posée sur sa taille bougea. Ses paupières se rouvrirent précipitamment, et elle découvrit lorsqu'elle tourna à nouveau la tête que celles d'Adrien étaient entrouvertes. Malgré l'obscurité, ses iris verts la dévisageaient avec intensité.

Marinette ouvrit la bouche pour parler, mais la referma en se rendant compte qu'aucun mot, dans aucune langue, ne pouvait décrire ce qu'elle ressentait. Alors, elle se rapprocha légèrement de lui, frôla son nez du sien, et engloutit les derniers millimètres qui les séparaient en posant ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Quelque chose d'étrange se produisit. La flamme qui se mit à danser dans son ventre était différente de d'habitude. Elle semblait plus forte, plus intense, plus _désespérée_, surtout. Son sentiment de dernière fois, de dernière nuit avant la bataille de leur vie, ne se fit que plus grand.

Ces deux sensations se rencontrèrent, s'entrechoquèrent, se heurtèrent. Elles se rejoignirent si vite, si fort et si brusquement que tout explosa. Ses inquiétudes, sa peur, ses questions, sa raison. Tout partit en fumée, loin, très loin de son esprit.

Tout s'évapora, et ses lèvres prirent d'assaut celles d'Adrien. Tout disparut, et son corps se colla contre le sien. Tout se dissocia, et son cœur sembla vouloir rejoindre le sien.

— Tu ressens la même chose que moi ? murmura-t-il contre ses lèvres alors que Marinette se hissait au-dessus de lui.

Elle se redressa, les mains posées sur son torse, la respiration plus saccadée que jamais. La bouche entrouverte, la peau brûlante et parcourue de frissons à la fois, elle hocha la tête.

— Et si... commença-t-il, les paumes appuyées contre sa taille.

Mais elle posa son doigt sur ses lèvres. Elle ne voulait pas penser aux « si » qui lui menaient la vie dure depuis trop longtemps. Les yeux plongés dans les siens, il hocha doucement la tête, comprenant où elle voulait en venir.

Alors, dans un mouvement aussi lent que fiévreux, elle retira son doigt de son visage et attrapa le bas de son propre tee-shirt. Tee-shirt qui fut rapidement jeté à l'autre bout de la pièce, sous les yeux flamboyants et désireux d'Adrien.

Et, à travers son regard, à travers ses mains qui consumaient sa peau, à travers son corps collé contre le sien, elle s'aperçut qu'il avait compris.

Son cœur eut à peine le temps d'amorcer un énième et impétueux battement dans sa poitrine que son torse se plaqua contre le sien, ses lèvres contre les siennes, ne laissant plus aucun millimètre, plus _rien du tout_, subsister entre eux.

Vite, vraiment _très_ vite, leurs vêtements finirent partout sauf sur eux, et rapidement, vraiment _très_ rapidement, leurs lèvres finirent partout sur le corps de l'autre.

— Dis-moi si tu veux que j'arrête, entendit-elle Adrien murmurer.

Elle sentit sa bouche descendre le long de son corps, jusqu'à atterrir sur son bas-ventre.

— N'arrête jamais, répondit-elle d'une voix à peine audible mais qu'il comprit pourtant très bien.

Quelques minutes s'écoulèrent, aussi lentes que des jours, aussi fulgurantes que des secondes — ils ne savaient plus vraiment. Une infinité de soupirs de plaisir, d'inspirations enflammées et de baisers brûlants plus tard, et lorsque leurs deux corps ne faisaient plus qu'un, leur regard s'ancrèrent l'un dans l'autre.

Les iris bleus de Marinette se mélangèrent aux yeux verts d'Adrien dans une œillade plus intense que jamais.

Pendant un moment dont ils ne connaissaient pas la durée, la petite voix dans leur tête (« C'est sûrement la dernière fois... ») se tut.

Il ne restait plus que la mélodie de leur corps, plus que le poème de leurs mouvements, plus que le chant de leur cœur.

* * *

Et voilà le chapitre 28 !

J'espère que les raisons pour lesquelles Marinette ne dit rien à Adrien sont claires. Il y a plusieurs points de vues, plusieurs manières d'agir, et je trouve ça intéressant de voir le raisonnement de Marinette, celui de Plagg et de Tikki qui sont tous différents !

**J'espère vraiment que ce chapitre vous a plu, j'ai hâte de savoir ce que vous en avez pensé !**

Le prochain chapitre sera publié en fin de semaine prochaine (samedi 6 juin si tout se passe bien), mais je ne vous promets rien. Normalement (là aussi, rien n'est sûr), ce sera le tout dernier de cette histoire, donc je veux vraiment faire les choses bien et qu'il soit exactement (ou presque) comme je le voudrais.

Ça fait vraiment bizarre de me dire qu'il ne me reste qu'un seul chapitre à écrire... **En tout cas, merci de m'avoir suivie jusqu'ici, merci pour toutes vos reviews et vos encouragements, ça vaut vraiment toutes les heures passées à écrire (et à péter un câble devant mon ordi des fois, je l'avoue aha) !**

J'espère encore une fois que vous avez aimé ce chapitre, moi je file à mon cours de maths (enfin, façon de parler) et je vous souhaite à tous une très bonne journée !


	29. Chapitre 29

Hello tout le monde ! Voici le vingt-neuvième chapitre ! Il est vraiment super long, d'où le retard dans la publication. Et, il n'est, finalement, pas le dernier aha :p

Merci à _naruhina2_ et à _Krokmou du 13_ pour leurs reviews, ça me fait toujours autant plaisir !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Pour la première fois depuis des semaines, Marinette ne se réveilla pas en sursaut. Ses paupières s'ouvrirent doucement, sa respiration ne s'accéléra pas et son rythme cardiaque resta sensiblement constant. Il lui fallut une bonne minute pour remettre les évènements dans l'ordre, pour comprendre pourquoi le bras d'Adrien était posé sur son ventre nu, pour se rappeler pourquoi elle se sentait si...

Bien. Elle se sentait _bien_.

Un sourire étira ses lèvres quand son regard se posa sur le visage endormi d'Adrien. Ce fut en l'observant dans la pénombre qu'elle se rendit compte qu'il faisait toujours nuit. Ses yeux se tournèrent automatiquement vers la fenêtre qui laissait apparaître l'obscurité de la ville. En regardant plus attentivement, Marinette aperçut une légère lueur troubler le ciel noir : le jour était en train de se lever.

Elle eut à peine le temps de se demander pourquoi est-ce que son horloge interne avait décidé de la réveiller à une heure si matinale qu'une sensation aussi soudaine et puissante qu'un tsunami la submergea.

_Cette_ sensation.

La même qu'elle avait éprouvée la veille, la même qu'elle avait ressentie lors de sa toute première vision. Cet instinct, plus fort que jamais, qui ne se contentait plus de lui souffler plus quelques mots à l'oreille mais qui lui hurlait désormais à l'intérieur du crâne : « Ça va arriver, ça va arriver ! »

Et là, sa respiration s'accéléra, et là, son cœur se mit à battre plus vite. Et là, elle savait que la dernière bataille allait arriver. La dernière de _toutes_.

— Adrien ? articula-t-elle d'une voix qui, étonnamment, ne tremblait pas. Adrien ? répéta-t-elle en voyant qu'il ne bougeait pas.

Le grognement qu'il émit la fit sourire. Elle sentit sa main posée sur son ventre remuer légèrement, et elle rapprocha son visage du sien. Ses grands yeux bleus furent happés par l'éclat de son regard lorsqu'il ouvrit ses paupières. Marinette tendit sa main et la posa sur sa joue, appréciant la chaleur et la douceur de sa peau. Son doigt glissa le long de son visage jusqu'à caresser tendrement ses lèvres.

Encore une fois, ils n'eurent pas besoin de dire un mot.

Ils _savaient_.

Adrien hocha la tête et posa ses lèvres contre le poignet de Marinette avant de se redresser. Il enfouit son visage dans ses mains et soupira longuement. Le regard de Marinette tomba jusqu'à son torse qui s'était soulevé au rythme de son inspiration. Le drap qui le recouvrait encore il y a quelques minutes était tombé jusqu'en bas de son ventre, et la lumière de la lune mêlée aux premiers rayons du soleil le rendaient plus beau, plus désirable que jamais.

Seulement, contrairement à la veille, ce ne fut pas l'agréable chaleur dans son abdomen qui prit le dessus. Non, ce fut l'anxiété qui compressait sa gorge qui l'emporta.

— On va gagner, tu le sais ?

La voix d'Adrien la tira de ses pensées sombres. Son visage était à nouveau levé vers elle et il la regardait d'une telle manière que le nœud qui comprimait son œsophage se desserra instantanément.

Elle hocha la tête.

— Demain, à cette heure-là, on sera libres. Je te le...

Elle le coupa en posant son doigt sur ses lèvres.

— Ne fais pas de promesse que tu n'es pas sûr de pouvoir tenir, murmura-t-elle.

Lui dire ça alors qu'elle lui mentait depuis des jours était terriblement hypocrite, elle en était consciente. Mais elle ne pouvait pas le laisser promettre qu'ils allaient s'en sortir indemnes, pas avec tout ce qu'elle savait.

— Quoi qu'il arrive, continua-t-elle en se rapprochant de lui. Qu'on gagne ou qu'on perde, qu'on s'en sorte tous les deux ou non...

Elle le vit contracter sa mâchoire à cette idée. Son front désormais posé contre le sien, elle retira son doigt de ses lèvres et attrapa la main d'Adrien. Caressant doucement sa peau, elle hissa leurs mains unies jusqu'au collier qui étincelait à son cou. Adrien attrapa le pendentif entre ses doigts.

— N'oublie pas que tout ce que je ferai aujourd'hui, absolument tout, ce sera parce que _je t'aime_. D'accord ?

Ses yeux, jusqu'alors ancrés sur son collier, s'enracinèrent alors dans les siens. Marinette eut à peine le temps de se perdre dans son regard que ses lèvres furent emprisonnées entre les siennes. Ses paupières se fermèrent, et elle savoura chaque seconde de ce baiser qui était peut-être le dernier.

Elle s'imprégnait de chaque détail : la douceur de sa peau, la forme de ses lèvres, la chaleur de son souffle, la tendresse de ses mouvements. Absolument _tout_.

— Tu sais à quel point je t'aime ? demanda-t-il dans un murmure.

Un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de Marinette.

— Oh oui, je le sais, souffla-t-elle avant de l'embrasser à nouveau.

* * *

Chat Noir atterrit au sommet d'un immeuble aux côtés de Ladybug. Ses muscles étaient moins fermes que d'habitude, ses mouvements moins précis, ses gestes moins gracieux.

— Il est vraiment..., il s'interrompit en baillant bruyamment, vraiment trop tôt.

Sa coéquipière, beaucoup plus réveillée qu'il ne l'était, lui jeta un coup d'œil amusé avant de se concentrer à nouveau vers l'horizon.

— Il aurait pas pu choisir un autre moment que sept heures du matin, sérieusement...

Le léger sourire qui flottait sur les lèvres de Ladybug s'évanouit aussitôt. Ses yeux, toujours rivés vers le ciel qui se teintait de nuances oranges, s'écarquillèrent d'horreur. La théorie qui s'ébauchait dans son esprit devint bien plus qu'une hypothèse quand le traffic routier s'accentua et que des centaines — et bientôt des milliers — de parisiens sortaient de chez eux.

— Oh mon dieu, murmura-t-elle avant de se retourner vers Chat Noir.

Ce dernier étouffait un nouveau bâillement mais le teint livide de Ladybug le réveilla immédiatement.

— Il n'a pas du tout choisi cette heure par hasard ! s'exclama-t-elle. C'est le moment de la journée où les rues sont les plus bondées, où les routes sont les plus empruntées, où les immeubles sont les plus remplis...

Chat Noir se décomposa à son tour.

— Tu veux dire qu'il va s'en prendre aux parisiens ?

Ladybug hocha la tête d'un mouvement raide.

— Il va faire pire que ça... Il va se servir d'eux pour nous atteindre, nous. Sinon, pourquoi attaquer à l'aube, ce serait vraiment...

Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'un grondement effroyable retentit sous leurs pieds. Par réflexe, ils se raccrochèrent l'un à l'autre alors que le sol — en l'occurence, le toit d'un immeuble — tremblait de plus en plus fort. Ladybug, la main posée sur l'épaule de Chat Noir, posa la main sur le yo-yo magique accroché autour de sa taille.

— On ferait mieux de partir d'ici, dit-elle.

— J'allais te le proposer, répondit son coéquipier en attrapant son bâton.

Sans perdre une seconde, les deux héros s'élancèrent à vive allure et furent rapidement suspendus dans les airs.

— Suis-moi ! cria Ladybug pour que son coéquipier l'entende à travers le vent et les klaxons.

Sans poser de question, Chat Noir suivit le chemin qu'elle empruntait, courra sur les toits, se télescopa d'un immeuble à l'autre à une vitesse qui faisait battre son cœur et chauffer ses muscles. Bien vite, ils se retrouvèrent au sommet de la Tour Eiffel.

— Comme ça, on peut avoir une vue d'ensemble, expliqua Ladybug, légèrement essoufflée.

— Bonne idée, acquiesça Chat Noir en s'avançant au bord de la plateforme de fer.

Heureusement, les parisiens étaient habitués aux attaques du Papillon. Les super-vilains qui terrorisaient les rues étaient devenus leur quotidien depuis des années, si bien que la panique n'avait plus vraiment sa place dans le protocole à mettre en place lors de pareilles offensives.

Et, surtout, ils vouaient une confiance inébranlable envers les deux héros de la ville. Ladybug et Chat Noir avaient toujours réussi à tout arranger, toujours réussi à tout réparer, toujours réussi à tous les garder sains et saufs.

Alors, pourquoi cette fois-ci serait différente ?

Ladybug sentit son cœur se serrer douloureusement dans sa poitrine en imaginant les regards déçus des parisiens lorsqu'ils découvriraient qu'elle et Chat Noir n'allaient pas pouvoir tout réparer. Pas cette fois.

— Regarde ! lui lança-t-il alors.

Ladybug se concentra à nouveau sur la ville qui s'étendait devant elle. La file interminable de voitures arrêtait peu à peu d'avancer, et ses conducteurs sortirent un à un de leur véhicule. Ladybug était bien trop loin pour distinguer leur regard tourné vers le ciel, mais l'éclair qui retentit au beau milieu du Champ-de-Mars lui fit rapidement lever les yeux.

— Qu'est-ce que...

Les sourcils froncés, comme la majorité des parisiens au même moment, elle se mit à fixer la même chose que tout le monde scrutait déjà. Le ciel, désormais légèrement gris, était taché par un point sombre. La possibilité qu'il s'agisse d'un oiseau — ou de n'importe quelle chose volante — parti en fumée lorsque ce point se mit à grossir.

À _vraiment_ grossir.

— C'est quoi, _ça _?

— J'en sais rien, répondit Ladybug, les yeux toujours rivés sur ce qui devenait littéralement un trou dans le ciel. Mais on devrait y aller, et vite.

Chat Noir secoua la tête pour rompre l'ancrage de ses yeux dans cette étrange auréole noire qui ne s'arrêtait plus de s'étendre et s'élança à la suite de sa coéquipière. Un deuxième éclair retentit, le faisant sursauter tellement fort qu'il faillit rater le saut qu'il avait initié mais il réussit de justesse à retrouver l'équilibre. Plus ils s'approchaient de cette tache noire dans le ciel — d'où les éclairs sortaient — et plus le bruit devenait fort.

— Il faut évacuer tout le monde, déclara Ladybug lorsqu'ils atterrirent sur le sol.

Ils étaient suffisamment près de l'origine des éclairs pour devoir hausser le ton mais suffisamment loin pour ne pas hurler.

— Mais, regarde, répondit Chat Noir en désignant le ciel. Ça ne fait que de grandir.

— Je sais. Mais on ne peut pas laisser les gens à l'extérieur, il faut qu'ils partent tant que c'est encore possible.

Ladybug utilisa la fonction d'appel de son yo-yo pour joindre le maire, qui, heureusement, répondit immédiatement.

— Allô ? Oui, on a besoin de... Oui, je suis sur place. On a besoin de tous les renforts possible au Champ-de-Mars, il faut mettre toute la ville à l'abris. Oui, j'ai dit _toute_ la ville. Je ne sais pas, mais je ne veux personne dehors. Faites au plus vite.

Sans attendre une réponse de Monsieur Bourgeois, Ladybug raccrocha. Elle savait que ses paroles avaient été sèches et rudes pour une personnalité telle que le maire de la capitale, mais elle savait aussi à quel point le temps pressait. Des dizaines de conducteurs se rapprochaient de plus en plus de ce trou noir dans le ciel, et les plus curieux d'entre eux ne prêtaient même pas attention aux éclairs qui s'en échappaient régulièrement.

— Ne vous approchez pas ! rugit Chat Noir en s'éloignant de sa coéquipière. Restez aussi loin que possible !

Ladybug soupira. À peine sept heures du matin et elle avait déjà bien trop de problèmes à gérer.

L'anxiété liée à ce combat qui signait une fin et un début en même temps.

La pression de mettre tout le monde à l'abris afin d'éviter un maximum de blessés.

La terreur, si forte qu'elle lui dévorait les entrailles, de perdre Chat Noir à l'issu de cette journée.

La peur de se perdre elle-même — et si elle ne s'en sortait pas ? Et si elle s'en sortait, mais devait alors ôter la vie à quelqu'un d'autre ? Ces deux perspectives étaient aussi repoussantes l'une que l'autre.

L'incompréhension et le choc face à ce trou céleste qui n'arrêtait pas de s'étendre, assombrissant l'horizon qui n'avait plus rien d'oranger.

L'impatience, la crainte et l'ignorance mélangées quant à l'arrivée du Papillon. L'impatience que ce combat commence enfin. La crainte de ce qui en aboutirait. L'ignorance face à ce qui les attendait.

Cette journée avait à peine commencé, mais elle était déjà la pire de sa vie.

* * *

Chat Noir fut soulagé de voir la police, les pompiers, et tout un tas d'autres personnes au service de la ville arriver sur les lieux.

— Je retourne à la Tour Eiffel, pour voir s'il y a d'autres dégâts ou signes du Papillon, lui dit Ladybug en attrapant so yo-yo. Reste ici, ajouta-t-elle quand il amorça un mouvement pour la suivre.

— Mais...

— Il faut surveiller _ce truc_, le coupa-t-elle en désignant le trou noir. Tu peux te débrouiller sans moi dix minutes ?

— Bien sûr, pour qui tu me prends, répliqua-t-il en rangeant son bâton.

Un sourire en coin redressèrent les lèvres de Ladybug qui se posèrent rapidement sur la joue de son coéquipier.

— Je fais vite, assura-t-elle avant de se projeter dans les airs.

Chat Noir s'accorda le droit de la regarder pendant quelques secondes avant de se concentrer à nouveau sur ce qui se passait à côté de lui. Les pompiers avaient commencé à installer un périmètre de sécurité autour de l'endroit où frappait la foudre et les policiers ordonnaient aux conducteurs d'abandonner leur véhicule et de se diriger vers l'endroit couvert le plus proche.

Il ne prêta pas attention aux quelques regards qui s'étaient tournés vers lui après que Ladybug l'ait embrassé sur la joue, et ne se préoccupa pas du fait qu'une photo de cet échange serait sûrement partout sur Internet à la fin de la journée.

Puisque, à la fin de la journée, ils seraient débarrassés du Papillon, le secret de leur identités n'était plus si important, n'est-ce pas ?

Cette question resta en suspend dans son esprit jusqu'au moment où le bruit des éclairs cessa, remplacé par un son bien différent, bien moins identifiable. Les sourcils froncés, Chat Noir s'approcha légèrement du centre de cette tâche noire — qui était désormais largement aussi grosse que les voitures stationnées sur la route. L'herbe verte avait bruni à cause de la foudre répétée au même endroit. Il leva les yeux, mais ne vit rien d'autre que l'obscurité.

Cependant, ses instincts et ses pouvoirs de super-héros prirent bien vite le dessus. En tant que Chat Noir, il avait une vue bien plus développée que sous son aspect civil, et une ouïe bien plus délicate. Il pouvait percevoir chaque mouvement dans la nuit, et pouvait entendre le moindre crissement, le moindre murmure, le moindre souffle.

Le moindre... battement d'ailes ?

Chat Noir tendit la main pour faire taire les bavardages autour de lui et se concentra pleinement sur ce bruit. Les yeux clos, il pouvait à présent nettement identifier ce son comme étant non pas un battement d'ailes mais des dizaines.

Des _centaines_, rectifia-t-il au fur et à mesure que le bruit s'intensifiait.

Ses paupières se rouvrirent, mais il ne distinguait toujours pas la moindre forme dans ce rond obscur. Il savait qu'il était impossible de distinguer quelque chose de foncé dans quelque chose d'aussi noir, même pour lui et sa vision nocturne.

_Quelque chose de foncé_, se répéta-t-il en boucle. _Des battements d'ailes... _

— Tout le monde doit évacuer les lieux ! hurla-t-il sans quitter le ciel du regard.

— Il y a un protocole, entendit-il.

— _Maintenant !_ grogna-t-il d'une voix bien plus aggressive que ce dont il avait l'habitude.

C'était peut-être son costume, peut-être son regard, peut-être son ton, ou peut-être les trois à la fois, mais plus personne n'osa le contredire.

Il savait que tout le monde faisait ce qu'il pouvait, et que le flux de conducteurs et de piétons n'allait faire qu'augmenter malgré tout. Les parisiens allaient au travail, allaient se promener pour éviter la foule, allaient à l'école. Un grognement d'exaspération et de frustration s'échappa de ses lèvres lorsqu'il constata que, pour un habitant qui évacuait les lieux, le double arrivait la minute d'après.

C'était l'horaire parfait.

Parce que Chat Noir était totalement déconcentré par les vies humaines potentiellement en danger, tellement déconcentré à mettre les gens en sécurité le plus vite possible qu'il mit un certain temps à remarquer ce qui se passait au-dessus de lui.

Ce furent les gémissements d'horreur, les hoquets de stupeur et les cris de terreur qui le fit lever les yeux à son tour.

Et, malgré des années d'expérience en tant que super-héros, il ne put empêcher de sursauter d'effroi face à ce qui s'affichait désormais devant lui. Il avait combattu des super-vilains aux pouvoirs terrifiants, défié les plus improbables des champions du Papillon, s'était fait transpercer la chair par un laser qui lui avait brûlé la peau, avait assisté à un incendie qui avait failli coûter la vie à la personne qu'il aimait le plus.

Autant de traumatismes que de soulagement, autant de frayeurs que de victoires, et pourtant, aujourd'hui, face à ce ciel noir, face à ces centaines d'akumas qui s'en échappaient, toutes ces expériences n'avaient plus _aucune_ importance. Il se sentait aussi impuissant que n'importe lequel des parisiens, aussi perdu que son premier jour en tant que Chat Noir.

À cet instant, trois choses lui vinrent à l'esprit.

La première était qu'il n'avait jamais vu autant de papillons de sa vie — et encore moins autant d'akumas. Le groupe de créatures maléfiques devint bientôt une véritable tribu, qui commençait elle-même à prendre des apparences d'armée du Mal. Le bruissement d'ailes que Chat Noir avait entendu était désormais discernable pour les ouïes qui n'étaient pas surdéveloppées, et devenaient même si puissants que les habitants qui n'étaient pas terrorisés par la peur se bouchèrent les oreilles.

La deuxième était ce que signifiaient ces akumas. Si un seul avait le pouvoir de créer des machines de guerre aussi puissantes que le dernier super-vilain que lui et Ladybug avaient eu à combattre, il ne donnait pas cher de leur peau avec tout un régiment.

Ce fut lorsque la pensée de Ladybug lui effleura l'esprit que la troisième idée lui inonda le cerveau. Elle était partie au sommet de la Tour Eiffel pour avoir la plus grande vue possible sur Paris et ainsi détecter la moindre bizarrerie susceptible d'être liée au Papillon. Ladybug était partie il y a une dizaine de minutes à présent. Dix minutes, pour aller du Champ-de-Mars jusqu'à la Tour Eiffel, c'était déjà bien long pour un humain, alors pour un super-héros — et encore plus quand le super-héros en question était Ladybug, ne put-il s'empêcher de penser — c'était vraiment beaucoup trop long. La Tour Eiffel n'était qu'à quelques centaines de mètres de là où ils se trouvaient, et l'escalader relevait de l'échauffement pour sa coéquipière, alors, pourquoi n'était-elle pas encore revenue ? Une hypothèse amère lui vint alors en tête : et si c'était exactement ce qu'il avait prévu ?

Cette question le sortit de son état de choc qui n'avait, heureusement, duré que quelques secondes. Il leva les yeux vers le sommet de la Tour Eiffel, espérant y apercevoir la silhouette de Ladybug.

Il soupira de soulagement lorsqu'il constata effectivement une forme rouge et noire. Mais son soupir se changea en hoquet de terreur lorsqu'il remarqua qu'elle n'était pas seule en haut de l'édifice.

* * *

Ladybug, perchée au bord de la plateforme faite de fer, fut, pendant un instant, incapable de bouger. Ses yeux étaient fixés sur cette nuée de papillons qui s'échappaient du trou céleste, au diamètre désormais aussi imposant qu'une demi-douzaine de voitures alignées. Les créatures battaient des ailes, se répandant dans l'air matinal de la capitale.

Ladybug, frappée par la catastrophe, attrapa son yo-yo à tâtons et esquissa un mouvement pour le projeter en avant. Elle l'attacha à un arbre au pied de la Tour Eiffel, tira sur le fil pour s'assurer que son nœud était suffisamment solide pour supporter son poids, fléchit les genoux...

Une douleur fulgurante lui frappa alors le flanc droit. Une douleur tellement intense et tellement soudaine que Ladybug lâcha son yo-yo, qui fut automatiquement projeté au pied de la Tour Eiffel. Elle aurait pu se précipiter en bas pour le récupérer, mais la vision de ce qui lui avait frappé les côtes fit fondre toute tentative de fuite comme neige au soleil.

Un bouclier vert gisait sur le sol. Mais, ce n'était pas n'importe quel bouclier : c'était celui de Carapace. Seulement, ce n'était pas Carapace, le porteur du Miraculous de la Tortue, le super-héros derrière lequel se cachait un de ses meilleurs amis. Non, c'était le Papillon.

Ses yeux écarquillés suivirent le mouvement du bras de son ennemi qui tendit pour récupérer le bouclier. Avec horreur, Ladybug se rendit compte que les écailles de tortues sur la surface verte étaient à présent délimitées par des lignes d'un violet si foncé qu'il était presque noir. Son regard remonta alors jusqu'à la silhouette qui se tenait à côté d'elle qui lui sembla étrangement familière.

Le Papillon ressemblait sensiblement à l'idée qu'elle s'en faisait, et au souvenir de la dernière fois qu'elle l'avait vu transformé. Quelques détails étaient cependant différents : il était constellé d'écailles — de tortue, vraisemblablement — qui se fondaient au violet de son costume, et Ladybug aperçut distinctement le Miraculous de la Tortue étinceler à son poignet.

Il avait combiné les deux Miraculous.

Un frisson d'horreur courut le long de son échine à cette réalisation.

— Bonjour, Ladybug.

Sa voix était aussi glaciale que ses yeux. Ladybug se redressa, réprima un gémissement de douleur, et leva légèrement le menton. Les dents serrées, elle sentit la colère enflammer ses veines.

— Je te pensais plus maligne. Je suis presque déçu, dit-il en marchant lentement le long de la plateforme. Oui... Presque déçu... Je croyais que vous serez plus difficiles à battre que ça...

Il observait son bouclier, le faisait tourner sur lui-même, souriait à sa propre réplique. Ladybug, les points serrés, sentit une envie irrepressible de les abattre sur son visage froid.

— Mais bon, ajouta-t-il d'une voix plus forte en attachant son bouclier derrière son dos, ce sera vite réglé, au moins.

Il plongea finalement son regard vers celui de Ladybug, et elle vit une légère expression de surprise passer sur son visage. Ses yeux bleus étaient fixes, dégoulinants de rage, débordants de colère, inondés de _justice_.

— Vous n'êtes pas capable de l'affronter vous-même, n'est-ce pas ? cracha-t-elle. Vous envoyez vos _esclaves_, elle pointa son doigt vers la flopée d'akumas qui ne cessait de croitre, pour le faire à votre place.

Le sourire en coin qu'il abordait s'effaça en une seconde, remplacé par une expression d'énervement qui apporta une certaine satisfaction à Ladybug.

— Vous allez l'ignorer jusqu'au bout ? continua-t-elle en s'avançant vers lui.

Elle savait que c'était irresponsable, qu'elle n'avait plus son yo-yo, que sa seule arme était son Lucky Charm à usage unique, et qu'il ne lui resterait que ses jambes pour courir si il l'attaquait — quand il l'attaquerait.

Mais elle ne s'arrêta pas pour autant.

— Quand allez vous l'admettre ?

— Admettre quoi, au juste ?

Un sourire étira les lèvres de Ladybug.

— À quel point votre combat est illusoire ? Vous prétendez vous battre pour sauver votre femme, très bien. Vous prétendez vous battre pour restaurer votre famille, grand bien vous fasse. Vous prétendez vous battre pour _son_ bonheur à_ lui_, c'est tout à votre honneur. Mais, vous ne faites que ça : prétendre. Vous prétendez vouloir toutes ces choses, alors que la seule façon de sauver votre femme, votre famille et votre fils, c'est d'arrêter de vous acharner et admettre que vous avez _perdu_.

Leurs regards se toisèrent un moment pendant lequel Ladybug crut réellement que tout allait s'arrêter. Qu'il allait renvoyer ses papillons d'où ils venaient, qu'il n'y aurait pas de blessés, qu'elle allait courir dans les bras de son coéquipier et s'y blottir pour le reste de son existence.

Mais, bien sûr, rien de tout cela n'arriva.

— Tu oublies quelque chose, ajouta-t-il en retrouvant sa confiance et sa froideur. Tu oublies _une_ motivation.

— Le pouvoir ? tenta-t-elle.

Cette fois-ci, aucun des deux ne souriaient.

— La vengeance.

Ladybug eut à peine le temps de se demander de qui voulait-il se venger qu'il fondit sur elle en une seconde. Il avait beau être grand, mince, et visiblement athlétique, elle fut frappée par la rapidité avec laquelle il saisit son bouclier et le jeta en sa direction.

Heureusement, là où il était rapide, Ladybug fonçait aussi vite que le vent. Là où il était précis, elle lui glissait entre les doigts comme un filet d'eau. Ses jambes décollaient du sol aussi vite que le Papillon lançait son bouclier, son torse se contorsionnait dans une souplesse nécessaire pour éviter le projectile et son regard filait en tous sens pour prévoir les futures attaques.

Éviter n'avait rien de très compliqué, sur le principe. Le problème ne résidait pas dans le fait même de d'esquiver les offensives. Le problème était la suite. Qu'allait-elle faire après cette énième dérobade ? Qu'allait-elle faire pour l'attaquer lui, et non se défendre elle-même ?

Elle devait agir, et elle devait le faire maintenant.

Par chance — et Ladybug pensa réellement que son Miraculous la provoquait plus que le hasard n'intervenait — le Papillon eut un instant d'inattention. Une seconde, à peine, durant laquelle il se pencha pour ramasser son bouclier. Alors, elle cessa de réfléchir, débrancha cette voix nerveuse et n'écouta plus que le souffle d'instinct héroïque qui lui intimait de foncer sans se poser de questions sur on adversaire. Ce qu'elle fit : elle courut pour effacer les quelques mètres qui les séparaient et glissa sur le sol pour le déstabiliser.

Ce qui se passa ensuite ne fut qu'un enchainement de timing effroyablement serré et de mouvements incroyablement bien choisis. Le Papillon ne fut pas déstabilisé longtemps : juste le temps nécessaire à Ladybug pour lui échapper. Sans réfléchir aux trois-cents mètres qui la séparaient du sol, elle fila aussi vite que ses jambes lui permirent, courut sans discontinuer le long de l'édifice, sans se préoccuper de la vitesse terrifiante à laquelle elle allait.

Son cœur battait si fort que sa poitrine devint douloureuse et que son pouls se mit à résonner dans ses oreilles. Le sol se rapprochait bien trop vite pour qu'elle puisse espérer y atterrir convenablement mais bien trop lentement pour qu'elle ne sente plus l'effrayante présence du Papillon dans son dos. Sans même regarder derrière son épaule — il ne vallait mieux pas, d'ailleurs — elle savait qu'il la suivait.

Heureusement pour elle, elle était plus expérimentée que lui. Il avait beau être plus fort physiquement, elle était plus rapide. Il avait beau être déterminé, elle l'était au moins autant que lui — et pour des raisons bien plus nobles.

Son cœur sauta dans sa cage thoracique et une bouffée de chaleur lui parcourut le dos lorsqu'elle sentit quelque chose frôler sa tête. Un coup d'œil sur le côté lui fit comprendre qu'il s'agissait de son bouclier qui lui avait déjà laminé les côtes quelques minutes auparavant. Naïvement, Ladybug pensa qu'il ne pourrait plus s'en servir, qu'il allait s'échouer sur le sol comme son yo-yo et qu'il se retrouverait aussi dénué d'armes qu'elle l'était elle-même.

Mais il avait quelque chose qu'elle n'avait pas : une armée.

Avec horreur, elle assista à l'arrivée d'une flopée d'akumas qui se précipitèrent sur le bouclier. Elle eut à peine le temps de se dire : « Non, non, non, c'est pas possible... » que les papillons entourèrent le projectile qui se mit à stagner dans les airs. Alors, Ladybug accéléra davantage — si c'était possible — le mouvement de ses jambes. Elle n'avait pas besoin de voir les insectes maléfiques rapporter l'objet à leur maître, elle avait juste besoin de s'éloigner de lui, autant que ses muscles pouvaient lui permettre.

Quelques secondes plus tard, le bouclier siffla à ses oreilles. Mais, cette fois-ci, l'étonnement ne la déstabilisa pas. Elle continua de courir, et se mit à zigzaguer : une cible mouvante était bien plus compliquée à atteindre.

Le sol n'était plus qu'à une dizaine de mètres, à présent.

Le visage concentré, Ladybug évalua la distance, attendit d'être séparée du sol le moins possible, et sauta. Pendant une seconde, elle eut peur d'avoir mal choisi le moment pour s'élancer : si elle était trop loin, elle allait s'écraser dans sa chute, et si elle était trop près... elle s'écraserait dans tous les cas. Heureusement, Ladybug avait des années de pratique derrière elle et un instinct à toute épreuve. Ses pieds touchèrent finalement le sol — à son plus grand soulagement —, elle roula ensuite sur la pelouse et se redressa d'un mouvement vif.

Ladybug eut à peine le temps de soupirer que son regard se posa sur son yo-yo, échoué à quelques mètres. Elle bondit plus qu'elle ne s'élança, et, une seconde plus tard, l'objet magique était à nouveau entre ses mains.

— Bien joué ma Lady !

Son cœur qui battait à un rythme effréné ne ralentit pas la cadence à l'entente de cette voix, au contraire. Mais ses battements semblaient tout à coup bien plus légers. Sa respiration restait rapide, mais son souffle ne se bloquait plus dans sa gorge.

— On a un petit problème par ici ! lui lança-t-il.

Ladybug ne pouvait pas le voir, elle lui tournait le dos pour garder les yeux sur le Papillon qui approchait du sol.

— Ici aussi ! répondit-elle.

D'un même mouvement, ils se retournèrent. Le regard de Chat Noir se planta dans ceux du Papillon qui atterrissait sur le sol et celui de Ladybug s'immobilisa sur les centaines d'akuma qui volaient dans les airs.

Ladybug réussit à détourner ses yeux des créatures maléfiques pour les poser sur son coéquipier. Il ne regarda pas longtemps le Papillon, mais les quelques secondes où il le dévisageait furent suffisantes pour détecter la tristesse qui se mêlait au dégoût dans ses iris désormais ternes. Cependant, il ne se laissa pas submerger par ses émotions, et Ladybug lui en fut reconnaissante.

Tout se passa ensuite très rapidement. Chat Noir qui plongea son regard dans celui de Ladybug, l'imperceptible hochement de tête qu'ils s'octroyèrent, leurs corps qui se retournèrent en même temps, la marche à reculons qu'ils entamèrent et qui les fit se retrouver dos à dos quelques secondes plus tard. Bientôt, les épaules de Ladybug touchèrent le dos de Chat Noir et elle pouvait sentir la chaleur qui s'émanait de son corps. Son yo-yo tournait à toute vitesse devant elle, lui offrant un bouclier contre le Papillon qui s'approchait de plus en plus. Elle ne pouvait pas le voir, mais Chat Noir faisait la même chose avec son bâton, l'abritant des papillons maléfiques qui tentaient de l'atteindre.

Le Papillon n'était plus qu'à quelques mètres d'elle. La nuée d'akumas était de plus en plus difficile à repousser. Ils étaient tellement nombreux que les deux héros ne remarquèrent pas tout de suite que certains s'étaient séparés du groupe pour aller poursuivre des parisiens qui étaient toujours aux alentours.

— Et maintenant ? entendit-elle Chat Noir murmurer.

— Il faut l'obliger à utiliser son pouvoir de protection, lui répondit-elle sans trop bouger les lèvres pour rester discrète.

— Tu me couvres ?

Ladybug se risqua à jeter un coup d'œil derrière son épaule, apercevant les centaines d'akumas.

— Toujours, chuchota-t-elle, plus motivée que terrifiée par cette nuée d'insectes.

Elle sentit Chat Noir attraper sa main libre et la serrer fortement dans la sienne. Durant ce court instant, elle puisa toute la force et la détermination possible à travers la main gantée de son coéquipier.

— Je... commença-t-il.

— Je sais, chaton, le coupa-t-elle en exerçant une légère pression de ses doigts. Je te rejoins dès que possible, lui souffla-t-elle avant de s'élancer dans la direction des akumas.

Au moment où sa main lâcha celle de Chat Noir et que ses doigts glissèrent le long de sa paume, elle se rendit compte qu'elle ne s'était jamais sentie aussi assoiffée de justice de toute sa vie.

De la justice contre le Papillon qui terrorisait les parisiens depuis quatre ans. De la justice contre cet homme qui avait privé Marinette et Adrien d'une adolescence normale. De la justice pour elle-même et pour son coéquipier qui avaient été confrontés bien trop tôt à des peurs et à des dangers que ceux qui avaient le triple de leur âge ne pouvaient qu'imaginer.

Ladybug s'élança, ne se rendant pas compte qu'elle échappa de peu au bouclier du Papillon qu'il avait à nouveau lancé droit sur elle. Son corps se mouvait avec une rapidité déconcertante et une souplesse qui l'était au moins tout autant. Elle lança son yo-yo dans la direction d'un akuma qui s'était rapproché de Chat Noir et l'y enferma. La créature redevint un insecte innocent la seconde d'après, et l'instant suivant elle en avait capturé un autre.

Un à un, les akuma furent purifiés à une vitesse étonnante. Le bras de Ladybug commençait à lui brûler à force de répéter le même mouvement, mais elle le sentait à peine. Lorsqu'elle libéra ce qui semblait être le trentième papillon, elle s'accorda un regard autour d'elle. Son yo-yo se referma une nouvelle fois sur un akuma qu'elle libéra machinalement, les yeux écarquillés.

Des dizaines de super-vilains se formaient autour d'elle dans une espèce de fumée d'un violet qui tirait vers le noir. Elle les reconnaissait tous : Climatika (ses yeux étaient plus menaçants que jamais), Sharkman (un vilain qu'ils avaient combattus il y a un peu moins d'un an et qui, comme son nom l'indiquait, ressemblait étrangement à un requin), Outburst (celui-ci, Ladybug s'en rappelait parfaitement : ils l'avaient affrontés il y a exactement neuf mois, durant l'hiver de l'année précédente, et son pouvoir explosif leur avait donné du fil a retordre), et même Lasero (cette fois, elle sentit sa respiration se couper sous l'effet de la peur : c'était le super-vilain qui avait quasiment tué Chat Noir lorsqu'ils l'avaient défié).

Au loin, les cloches se mirent à sonner. Ladybug ne parvint pas à compter distinctement le nombre de tintements, et se demanda alors combien de temps il s'était écoulé depuis le moment où elle avait ouvert les yeux. Deux heures ? Trois ? Ou plus encore ?

Elle n'en avait pas la moindre idée. Le temps semblait hors de contrôle, complètement dérisoire maintenant qu'elle avait des dizaines de super-vilains à affronter.

— Tu peux le faire, tu peux le faire..., murmura-t-elle en libérant un énième akuma.

La seconde d'après, elle enroulait son yo-yo autour des chevilles de Climatika.

* * *

— Tu combattrais ton propre père ?

Chat Noir, les sens aux aguets, le regard fixé sur le Papillon, fronça les sourcils.

— Et toi ? Tu combattrais ton propre fils ?

Le jeune héros fut surpris de sa propre audace : il n'avait jamais tutoyé son père auparavant.

Un sourire étira alors les lèvres de l'intéressé, comme s'il s'était attendu à cette réplique. Cette expression suffisante et calculatrice énerva particulièrement Chat Noir qui perdit automatiquement toute trace de soumission ou de politesse qui persistait encore.

— Si tu ne me laisses pas le choix, annonça alors Chat Noir face au manque de réponse de son père.

Il se rendit rapidement compte qu'il n'avait pas besoin de dire un seul mot, ses yeux d'un gris glacial et son sourire vengeur parlaient pour lui : il n'allait pas se gêner pour attaquer son propre enfant.

Cette conclusion ébranla quelque peu Chat Noir qui fut déstabilisé l'espace d'une seconde. Une seconde, ce n'était rien lorsqu'on venait de comprendre que son père n'allait pas se retenir de le combattre, même au nom d'une soi-disante famille à reconstruire ou au nom d'un amour auquel, de toute façon, Chat Noir ne croyait plus. Plus maintenant. Une seconde, ce fut cependant le temps qui suffit au Papillon pour l'attaquer.

Il lança son bouclier d'un mouvement sec et rapide, envoyant le projectile directement dans l'abdomen de Chat Noir qui s'écarta trop tard pour éviter la collision. Il grogna moins de douleur que de colère, et fit tournoyer son bâton devant lui pour le protéger. Les yeux grands ouverts, il insista impuissant à la venue d'une dizaine d'akumas qui se mirent à porter le bouclier et à le ramener au Papillon à une vitesse impressionnante.

— Hé oui, ria son père. Tu n'es pas le seul à avoir des alliés.

Chat Noir tiqua un instant sur sa phrase. Des alliés ? Comment ça, _des_ ? Il n'y avait que Ladybug avec lui...

Il n'eut pas le temps de s'attarder sur la question que le Papillon lança à nouveau son bouclier. Son bâton le protégea de justesse, mais ne renvoya pas le projectile assez rapidement pour se retourner contre son ennemi. Ce dernier le rattrapa avec une aisance qui l'agaça.

De toute évidence, pensa-t-il en continuant de faire tourner son bâton devant lui, il allait devoir utiliser son cerveau pour le battre. La vitesse, la force et l'expérience n'allaient pas suffire avec lui. Il avait besoin d'un plan. Mais, c'était toujours Ladybug qui avait des idées, toujours elle qui faisait marcher ses méninges et qui les sortaient des situations les plus compliquées.

Tout à coup, un corps inanimé tomba à côté de lui, Ladybug au-dessus. Elle se redressa rapidement, attrapa son yo-yo, et para l'attaque d'un autre super-vilain qui l'attaquait par derrière. Il fut automatiquement impressionné par la témérité incroyable avec laquelle elle se battait, et ne put s'empêcher de se trouver faible et inutile en comparaison.

Elle enchainait les purifications d'akumas, parait les attaques impeccablement et attaquait tout aussi adroitement, mais lui n'était pas capable de s'occuper d'un seul ennemi alors qu'elle en terrassait une demi-douzaine à elle toute seule.

Tout le monde avait toujours préféré Ladybug, et ça depuis le début de leur célèbre duo. Et ça ne lui avait jamais posé aucun problème. C'était volontairement qu'il était toujours resté en retrait lors des interviews à la fin des combats ou des apparitions publiques. Il avait bien assez de reconnaissance en tant qu'Adrien, alors ç'avait été de bon cœur qu'il avait laissé la gloire à sa Lady qui, d'après lui, la méritait amplement.

Il s'était toujours relayé au second rôle, pensant qu'il était celui qui avait besoin d'elle, et non l'inverse. Il en était toujours convaincu, même si elle ne cessait de lui répéter depuis des années qu'elle ne serait rien sans lui, qu'elle n'aurait jamais gagné aucune bataille sans son aide.

« Tu me couvres ? », lui avait-il demandé. « Toujours », lui avait-elle répondu. Il se rendit alors compte que le schéma était totalement inversé par rapport à d'habitude. La plupart du temps, c'était lui qui assurait ses arrières, et elle qui s'occupait de la partie qui nécessitait une réflexion et l'élaboration d'un plan. Bien sûr, aujourd'hui était différent, elle était la seule à pouvoir purifier les akumas. Mais, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'elle l'avait volontairement mis dans cette situation...

Elle avait confiance en son jugement, confiance en ses idées, confiance en lui.

Et ça lui suffisait.

Alors, motivé par cette confiance sans limites qu'elle lui accordait, Chat Noir s'élança d'un bond en direction du Papillon. Son bâton heurta violemment sa poitrine et il vacilla légèrement en arrière sous le choc.

— Tes alliés à toi ne valent rien, lança-t-il en fléchissant les genoux.

Sans attendre de réponse, il fondit à nouveau sur son père, s'aidant de son bâton pour le repousser. Un plan germait dans son esprit à mesure qu'il le combattait, comme si son esprit s'éclaircissait avec les coups qu'ils donnaient. Il ressentit une pointe de culpabilité — durant une seconde, pas plus — face à l'idée qu'attaquer son père lui rendait les idées plus limpides, mais il refoula rapidement ce sentiment.

L'affaiblir : c'était la première partie de son plan. L'affaiblir pour ensuite lancer une attaque ultime qui l'obligerait à déclencher son pouvoir de protection.

* * *

Ladybug relâcha un nouveau papillon qui s'envola, se détachant du ciel de par sa blancheur éclatante. Elle avait perdu le compte, mais savait qu'elle avait libéré plus d'akumas ces dernières heures que tous ceux qu'elle avait purifié depuis qu'elle était devenue une super-héroïne. Son poignet était tellement ankylosé qu'elle ne le sentait même plus, et elle sentait ses muscles bouillir sous sa peau.

Pourtant, elle n'était pas fatiguée. Elle n'était même pas un peu éreintée. Au contraire, plus elle libérait ces créatures qui semblaient la remercier à chaque fois qu'ils virevoltaient hors de son yo-yo, plus elle se sentait forte. Plus les akumatisés redevenaient eux-mêmes, plus elle se sentait motivée.

Peu importait que la nuée d'akumas avait à peine faiblit depuis le début, peu importait qu'à un super-vilain qu'elle libérait, deux autres arrivaient en renfort.

Sa détermination était tellement forte qu'elle se sentait invincible, à l'abri de tout désespoir, comme si le bouclier invisible de Chat Noir agissait sur elle d'une nouvelle manière. Ou peut-être était-ce son propre courage qui se manifestait.

Elle n'allait pas s'arrêter pour poser la question.

Non, elle n'allait pas stopper ce combat. Alors, elle s'élança en avant, projetant son corps dans les airs, tendit son genou et asséna un coup dans la poitrine d'un super-vilain qu'elle identifia rapidement comme étant Numeric. Il chancela un instant, ne parvint pas à reprendre son équilibre, et tomba en arrière, se cognant la tête contre l'herbe verte. Ladybug s'apprêta à récupérer ses lunettes dans lesquelles se trouvait son akuma — elle remercia à cet instant sa mémoire qui lui soufflait à chaque fois où se cachait le papillon maléfique — mais fut stoppée dans son élan. Quelque chose la frappa avec une force phénoménale, une force telle qu'elle s'écroula sur le sol.

Une douleur terrassante l'inonda alors de toute part. Elle se redressa en grimaçant, et posa ses yeux au niveau de son flanc. Un gémissement de souffrance s'échappa de ses lèvres tremblotantes lorsqu'elle constata que son costume était troué sur quelques centimètres. La déchirure était cependant à peine visible car sa peau était aussi rouge que son costume. Le sang coulait abondamment de la blessure, et Ladybug constata que ce qui l'avait frappé avait transpercé plus que son épiderme. La transpiration qui coulait le long de son corps gouta jusque dans le trou — car c'était exactement ça — qui transperçait son flanc, et elle se mordit les lèvres de toutes ses forces pour ne pas hurler.

Au moment où l'instinct de super-héroïne prit le pas sur la douleur, elle releva le regard et agrandit les yeux lorsqu'un rayon laser arrivait droit vers elle. D'un mouvement plus rapide que ce que lui permettait sa blessure, Ladybug roula sur le côté pour éviter la lumière rouge. Elle dut baisser le regard pour vérifier que son corps n'était pas coupé en deux, car c'était précisément l'impression qu'elle avait.

— Cataclysme ! entendit-elle au loin.

La douleur s'atténua à l'entente de la voix de Chat Noir. Elle devait se relever, elle devait se battre. Et elle le fit. Ladybug se mit debout plus difficilement que jamais, mais elle tenait sur ses jambes. Son corps était légèrement courbé sous le coup de la souffrance qui faisait pulser ses veines, mais elle s'était relevée. Son regard d'un bleu plus ténébreux que jamais se planta dans les yeux rouges de Lasero. D'un mouvement de bras habile, elle enroula les deux jambes du super-vilain de son yo-yo, et il tomba à terre comme une quille. Elle profita de cette diversion pour échapper à Numeric qui avait utilisé l'appareil accroché à ses lunettes pour la prendre et photo et la numériser, comme il l'avait fait à Adrien et à Chat Noir à l'époque. L'éclair de pixels la rasa de près, mais cette fois-ci, ni son bras, ni sa jambe ne furent numérisés, et elle profita de la rage de Numeric pour lui échapper. Elle passa derrière lui, étouffant un grognement de douleur, et au moment où il se rendit compte qu'elle avait disparue de son champ de vision, elle passa la ficelle de son yo-yo autour de son cou. Le super-vilain tenta de se débattre, se courba pour la faire lâcher prise, lança des coups de poings en arrière, et atteignit le flanc blessé de Ladybug qui ne put retenir un hurlement de douleur.

— Ma Lady !

Elle resserra sa prise autour de son cou de ses mains tremblantes et releva le regard. À une centaine de de mètres de là, elle pouvait apercevoir la silhouette sombre et élancée de Chat Noir. Elle ne pouvait pas distinguer autant de détails qu'elle le voudrait, mais elle réussit à lui adresser un hochement de tête rassurant, et espéra qu'il remarque. À contre-cœur, elle baissa à nouveau les yeux vers son yo-yo, et se dépêcha d'attraper les lunettes de Numeric avant de le relâcher. Il s'écroula par terre, toussant et gémissant, mais Ladybug ne réussit pas à éprouver le moindre sentiment de pitié : son flanc la brûlait de douleur.

Cependant, elle n'eut pas le temps de briser les lunettes pour libérer l'akuma qu'un rayon laser passa si près d'elle qu'elle sentit sa peau chauffer sous son costume, au niveau de son épaule gauche. Sans réfléchir, elle se jeta au sol, roula sur le gazon et se précipita à toute vitesse sur la route pour se réfugier derrière une voiture. Le souffle erratique, le cœur affolé dans sa poitrine, Ladybug s'adossa contre la portière, serrant les lunettes contre sa poitrine. Ses yeux brouillés par des larmes de douleur réussirent tout de même à déceler les pieds de Lasero qui se tenait derrière une autre voiture.

Avec horreur, Ladybug constata qu'il n'était pas seul. D'autres super-vilains étaient arrivés.

Sa motivation, si galvanisante il y a quelques minutes, se désagrégeait désormais de seconde en seconde. Et si, finalement, ils n'arrivaient pas à battre le Papillon ? Et si sa vision se réalisait et que Chat Noir mourrait quand même ? Autant qu'elle se laisse faire, ici, maintenant, alors qu'elle baignait dans son sang... Ce serait plus simple, elle avait déjà tellement mal...

— Ladybug ! Lève-toi !

Son visage se leva automatiquement vers la voix qui venait de prononcer ses paroles. Devant elle se tenait Chat Noir dont le regard était plus vert que jamais en comparaison du ciel gris derrière lui. Sa main était passée autour de son bras, et Ladybug eut à peine le temps de se demander si elle allait l'écouter qu'il la tira vers lui d'un mouvement sec.

Il la serrait si fort qu'elle dut se caler sur son rythme, et ce aux dépens du côté droit de son corps qui continuait de perdre du sang par le trou qu'y avait laissé Lasero. Des bruits de pas résonnaient derrière eux, mais Ladybug ne se risqua pas à regarder derrière son épaule.

Courir, courir, plus vite, encore plus vite...

Ce fut à cet instant, lorsqu'elle se rendit compte que les muscles de ses jambes la faisaient davantage souffrir que son flanc meurtri, qu'elle comprit. Chat Noir prenait sa douleur à travers le contact qu'il avait établi entre leurs deux corps.

— Lâche-moi ! hurla-t-elle, sans pouvoir s'en empêcher.

Elle n'attendit pas qu'elle l'obéisse et se dégagea brutalement de la poigne de son coéquipier. Elle ne supportait pas qu'il fasse _ça_... Elle ne pouvait pas... ne pouvait plus... Pas après la vision de ce que ce pouvoir pouvait engendrer.

La vue de ses sourcils froncés et de son air coupable la fit regretter immédiatement ses paroles. Elle savait qu'il ne l'avait pas attrapée pour lui retirer sciemment sa douleur mais pour la sauver des griffes de ces super-vilains. Et elle savait que, même si ç'avait été le cas, il ne pouvait pas savoir la souffrance presque inhumaine que cette action allumait chez elle. Non, il ne pouvait pas savoir, parce qu'elle le lui avait caché... Parce qu'elle lui mentait depuis des semaines...

— Ma Lady ?

Mais elle secoua la tête, incapable de le regarder dans les yeux, incapable d'y voir son propre reflet et ce qu'il voulait dire.

— Désolée, répondit-elle précipitamment.

Heureusement, le Miraculous de Chat Noir se mit à biper — c'était d'ailleurs très étonnant qu'elle en soit soulagée.

— Tu devrais aller nourrir Plagg, souffla Ladybug d'une voix blanche. Je peux me débrouiller.

Elle voulut jeter un coup d'œil derrière eux, et se rendit compte qu'ils étaient à présent cachés derrière un des pieds de la Tour Eiffel. Lasero, Cœur de pierre, Animan et Numeric — Ladybug se rendit compte qu'elle tenait encore ses lunettes dans sa main — se précipitaient vers eux, menés par le Papillon qui semblait plus remonté que jamais.

— J'ai réussi à lui faire utiliser son pouvoir, expliqua Chat Noir derrière elle.

D'un mouvement brusque, elle se retourna et fut plaquée entre le fer glacé de l'édifice et le torse brûlant de son coéquipier.

— Tu peux le faire, d'accord ? murmura-t-il. Je sais que tu le peux. Aie confiance en toi autant que tu as confiance en moi, tu peux faire ça ?

Ladybug prit une grande inspiration et hocha la tête, résolue.

— Très bien. Dans ce cas, Plagg, détransformation.

* * *

— Quoi ? Mais qu'est-ce que...

Adrien posa son doigt sur les lèvres de Ladybug et lui offrit un sourire rassurant. Il n'eut pas besoin de prononcer un mot, ses yeux parlaient plus clairement que des mots, il le savait. Alors, il recula, lui lança un clin d'œil où il mit toute l'assurance dont il était encore capable et courut jusqu'à un autre pied de la Tour Eiffel.

— Plagg ? demanda-t-il une fois qu'il était assez éloigné. Tu crois que tu pourrais nous faire un petit Cataclysme ?

Le kwami fit dépasser sa tête de sous son tee-shirt où il s'était caché et ses yeux se mirent à étinceler.

— Avec _grand_ plaisir !

L'instant d'après, Plagg plongea jusqu'à n'être qu'à quelques centimètre du sol, invoqua son pouvoir et posa sa main par terre. Des craquelures apparurent sur le béton, se changèrent rapidement en gigantesques fissures qui fendirent le sol dans un grondement terrifiant.

Le Papillon avait non seulement bien choisi son horaire, mais il avait également prêté un grand soin à sélectionner le champ de bataille — en l'occurrence, le Champ-de-Mars — qui était dépourvu de reliefs, et où les cachettes étaient très limitées. Alors, lorsque le sol se mit à trembler, ni les super-vilains, ni le Papillon ne comprirent ce qui se passait, Adrien pouvait le voir à leurs regards surpris et à leurs pas qui s'étaient stoppés. Seule Ladybug, dont il pouvait deviner le léger sourire, fit le lien entre la détransformation de son partenaire et les fissures qui se dessinaient désormais sur le gazon.

— J'ai assuré ! dit Plagg derrière son épaule.

Les yeux de Ladybug recommencèrent à briller de cette lueur d'invincibilité lorsqu'elle les posa dans les siens. Personne d'autre n'avait remarqué sa présence, mais il savait que ce n'était qu'une question de secondes avant que son père comprenne tout.

— Oui, répondit-il en regardant sa coéquipière. Oui, tu as assuré.

À contre-cœur, il se cacha à nouveau entièrement derrière la Tour Eiffel et posa sa tête contre le matériau dont la fraicheur ne réussit pas à faire descendre sa température corporelle qui était toujours anormalement élevée suite à son combat avec le Papillon. Ce duel, tant redouté et tant attendu, lui avait donné du fil à retordre, il ne pouvait le démentir.

Pourtant, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de penser que battre son père s'était révélé bien plus simple que prévu. Bien sûr, il ne l'avait pas vraiment vaincu, il lui avait juste forcé à utiliser son pouvoir de protection. Et, bien sûr, ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant que son kwami ne se régénère et qu'il se transforme à nouveau. Même s'il n'avait rien pour le nourrir, et qu'il ne pouvait pas promptement se reposer lorsque son porteur se battait ainsi, même s'il allait mettre un certain temps avant de pouvoir se retransformer, le temps restait compté.

Peut-être qu'il avait prévu le coup ? Peut-être qu'il savait que Chat Noir allait le combattre pour l'obliger à déclencher son pouvoir ? Et peut-être que la facilité du combat avait été due au fait que le Papillon n'y avait pas mis toute sa force ?

— Dis, murmura-t-il à Plagg qui dévorait un morceau de camembert. Tu ne crois pas que... qu'il aurait déjà tout prévu ?

— Non, c'est impossible, il ne peut pas voir les visions de...

Plagg se stoppa immédiatement.

— Quoi ? Les visions ? Comment ça les visions ?

— Moi ? J'ai dit ça ? Non, j'ai dit : il ne peut pas voir les vies d'ions.

Adrien fronça les sourcils.

— Plagg, ça ne veut rien dire.

— Ah oui ? Bon, ben... tant pis.

— Comment ça tant pis ? Non, explique-moi ! Marinette a eu une vision ?

Le kwami ouvrit la bouche, la referma, commença une phrase, scella à nouveau ses lèvres. Il semblait même avoir oublié la présence de son précieux fromage entre ses mains.

— Plagg ! grogna Adrien entre ses dents. C'est ça qu'elle me cache depuis tout ce temps ? C'est...

— Lucky Charm ! entendit-il soudainement.

Adrien se retourna et regarda discrètement en essayant de resté un maximum caché. Il sentait son cœur tambouriner de rage et de peur dans sa poitrine. Elle lui avait caché une vision... Il ne pouvait pas le croire. Pourquoi lui avoir menti ? Il ne comprenait pas.

Son regard était rivé sur Ladybug qui se battait sans relâche.

Depuis le premier jour où il l'avait vue jusqu'à aujourd'hui, des années plus tard, il ressentait toujours la même chose. Il ressentait toujours ce fourmillement dans son ventre, et cette envie d'aller la rejoindre, ce besoin d'être près d'elle.

Seulement, aujourd'hui, ce sentiment n'était plus seul.

Aujourd'hui, il ressentait aussi un creux dans son ventre, un vide laissé par une trahison qui lui faisait plus mal encore que la découverte de l'identité du Papillon.

* * *

Je tiens à préciser que la fin n'était pas du tout se passer comme ça mais que j'ai changé à la dernière minute, et je trouve ça plutôt bien, au final. J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu, j'ai eu un peu de mal à l'écrire, et il a faillit ne pas être publié aujourd'hui, alors je suis contente d'avoir réussi à vous le sortir quand même !

Dites-moi tout ! C'est le moment où jamais, puisque le prochain chapitre est censé être le dernier (avec moi, on est jamais vraiment trop sûrs x) je suis vraiment nulle dans l'estimation du nombre de chapitres)

Je vous souhaite à tous et à toutes une très bonne fin de journée !

P.S. : concernant la date du chapitre 30, je vais faire ce que je peux, mais il sera sûrement aussi long que celui-ci (pour ne pas dire plus), donc, pour me laisser une bonne marge, comptez environ deux semaines... Même si je ferai ce que je peux pour le publier avant, évidemment ;)


	30. Chapitre 30

Oh mon dieu le dernier chapitre !

Je ne vais pas m'étaler en remerciements et en racontage de vie ici, je vous laisse lire, mais j'ai une petite surprise, alors n'oubliez pas de lire jusqu'au bout !

Une _très_ bonne lecture !

* * *

Le _bip_ si caractéristique, celui qui lui avait tant de fois retourné le cœur, ce bruit qui indiquait une détransformation imminente, ce son n'avait jamais si peu alarmé Ladybug que maintenant. Son Lucky Charm accaparait toute son attention, et la révélation de son identité semblait bien dérisoire à présent que le Papillon savait qui se cachait derrière le masque.

Elle ne comprit pas immédiatement ce que lui avait envoyé son pouvoir. Les sourcils froncés, l'air concentré, les doigts serrés autour de ce petit objet, elle réfléchissait le plus vite et le plus efficacement possible.

Le Papillon était à quelques mètres d'elle, et semblait beaucoup moins serein qu'il y a quelques heures. Il dépérissait, à l'image du ciel qui s'assombrissait, de la pluie qui commençait à tomber, et de l'orage qui menaçait la ville de son grondement de plus en plus bruyant. Ladybug venait de libérer le dernier super-vilain, mais elle savait que les akumas continuaient de se répandre dans la ville.

Son souffle saccadé, son flanc qui la lançait de plus en plus et ses membres douloureux lui indiquaient que, sous le ciel grisâtre et nuageux, se cachait le soleil de la fin de matinée, signe qu'ils se battaient à présent depuis plusieurs heures. Et elle commençait toute juste à apercevoir la lueur au bout du tunnel. Lueur qui s'apparentait plus justement à un minuscule point de lumière très lointain et très incertain.

Les choses devaient accélérer.

Elle devait lancer un coup décisif. Celui qui allait tout faire basculer.

Et elle devait le faire maintenant.

Le Papillon se renfrogna — et Ladybug sut que cela tenait plutôt de la concentration : il tentait d'akumatiser à nouveau d'autres parisiens —, la réflexion de la super-héroïne faiblit alors un instant où elle s'apprêta à lui foncer dessus pour le détourner de sa tâche, mais Chat Noir la devança. Il fondit sur lui telle une tâche noire dans l'air grisâtre et humide, et lui assena un coup de pied qui fit grimacer Ladybug.

Sans perdre le temps de se demander si Chat Noir avait besoin d'elle (elle savait de toute manière qu'il se débrouillerait très bien tout seul), elle se concentra à nouveau sur le petit objet rouge à pois noirs qui reposait au creux de sa main. Elle savait qu'elle avait besoin de le compléter, qu'elle ne pouvait pas l'utiliser seul mais qu'il avait pour but d'accompagner quelque chose qu'elle avait déjà... Son regard se posa ensuite sur le gigantesque trou dans le ciel pluvieux, et puis sur les quelques akumas qui virevoltaient encore dans les airs, à la recherche d'une proie.

Guidée par un instinct qu'elle ne cherchait à présent plus à expliquer, Ladybug jeta un dernier coup d'œil à l'objet rond à la forme torique, d'où semblait émaner quelque chose d'un peu magique, d'un peu effrayant aussi, et le posa sur son yo-yo. Cet objet lui avait tout de suite parut familier, et pour cause : il avait exactement la même taille que son yo-yo. Ladybug l'y posa, et un _clic _en résulta_,_ lui donnant raison sur l'alliance des deux objets. Le produit de son Lucky Charm s'accorda tout de suite à son yo-yo, s'y combinant pour ne former qu'une seule et unique arme dont Ladybug savait exactement quoi faire.

Sans vraiment réfléchir, obéissant seulement à cette petite voix à l'arrière de sa tête qui lui soufflait la voie à suivre, Ladybug ouvrit son yo-yo, comme elle le faisait à chaque fois qu'elle s'apprêtait à attraper un akuma.

(La seule différence ici étant qu'elle ne devait pas en attraper un, mais des dizaines.)

(Rien que ça.)

Elle remarqua ensuite trois choses, trois détails, avant que tout s'enchaîne : la manière dont le visage de Chat Noir était crispé, la façon dont son propre corps sembla tout à coup devenir plus léger, et la drôle de sensation qui l'empara, comme si elle était soudainement extérieure à la scène qui se dessinait devant ses yeux.

Ces trois choses eurent à peine le temps de se transformer en pensées qu'elle fut soulevée dans les airs. Elle émit un hoquet de surprise en sentant ses pieds s'élever du sol et ouvrit grand les yeux en voyant quelque chose se former autour d'elle. Bien vite, ce quelque chose se transforma en sphère à l'intérieur de laquelle elle était piégée. « Non, piégée n'est pas le bon mot », pensa Marinette.

_Protégée._

Dès l'instant où ce mot se dessina dans son esprit, son regard se connecta à celui de Chat Noir. Soudain, la crispation dans laquelle était plongé son visage et la vigueur avec laquelle le Papillon tentait de lui échapper prirent un tout nouveau sens.

Le bouclier qui se dressait autour d'elle... Pouvait-il être l'objet du pouvoir de Chat Noir ?

Cette question amena avec elle une pensée terrifiante : et s'il poussait à nouveau les limites de son pouvoir, comme dans sa vision ?

Un frisson d'angoisse souffla le long de la peau de Ladybug. Repoussant sa peur dans les méandres de son esprit, elle misa tout sur la vitesse. Elle devait _vite_ purifier tous les akumas, pour _vite_ sortir de ce bouclier, pour _vite_ aller aider Chat Noir.

Il ne s'était écoulé qu'une seconde ou deux depuis que ses pieds avaient quitté le sol, même si elle avait la sensation que le temps filait entre ses doigts bien plus rapidement qu'elle ne l'aurait souhaité.

À l'intérieur de sa sphère protectrice, Ladybug baissa le regard vers son yo-yo. Soudain, une fantastique lueur s'en échappa. Elle porta instinctivement son poignet au niveau de ses yeux, avant de se rendre compte qu'elle n'était pas éblouie par la lumière. Ce n'était pas le cas de tout le monde, se rendit-elle compte en jetant un regard au Papillon et à Chat Noir qui avaient tous deux les yeux plissés. La vision de son ennemi et de son allié lui fit bien vite arrachée : elle ne pouvait plus rien voir en dehors d'une blancheur éclatante.

Tout aussi brusquement, Ladybug aperçut une flopée d'akumas filer droit dans la lumière. Elle comprit, alors qu'ils firent absorbés par son yo-yo, là où la lueur était la plus forte, que c'était l'objet lui-même qui attirait les akumas.

Elle ne savait pas pourquoi, ni comment, mais elle n'allait sûrement pas s'arrêter pour le demander.

Alors, fidèle à toutes les autres fois où elle avait purifié des akumas, lorsqu'elle fut certaine qu'il n'en restait pas un seul à l'extérieur de son yo-yo et que celui-ci se referma de lui-même, Ladybug posa son doigt sur la surface de l'objet qui s'ouvrit à la manière des ailes d'une coccinelle.

Des dizaines de papillons maculés s'en échappèrent alors.

La lueur s'éteignit, ses pieds se posèrent doucement sur le sol, et les gestes qu'elle esquissa ensuite tinrent plus de l'habitude que d'une réelle réflexion. Elle retira l'objet que lui avait offert son Lucky Charm de son yo-yo, le regarda curieusement et le lança dans les airs. Miraculeusement, le trou obscur dans le ciel s'effaça, laissant place à une étendue de gris et de blanc qui n'était pas vraiment réjouissante, mais qui, elle, au moins, était naturelle.

Ladybug eut une seconde, peut-être deux, pour se réjouir du fait qu'ils n'étaient plus attaqués par une armée entière d'akumas — ce qui était pourtant un soulagement non négligeable. Le poids des centaines de papillons maléfiques eut à peine le temps de libérer sa poitrine qu'une inquiétude — une qui lui pesait sur tout le corps depuis des jours — lui coupa la respiration. Tout lui revint alors à l'esprit.

Chat Noir.

La vision.

Le plan.

Soudain, le _bip_ de son Miraculous retentit à ses oreilles, la faisant sursauter comme si une bombe avait explosé à côté d'elle. Avec horreur, elle constata qu'il ne lui restait qu'une minute avant sa détransformation : elle était si absorbée dans la purification des akumas qu'elle n'avait pas entendu les trois autres avertissements qui avaient précédés.

Elle tourna alors la tête, et constata que son coéquipier était toujours en proie à un combat sans relâche avec le Papillon. Avec son père. Une grimace déforma son visage : elle s'en voulait de le laisser tout seul, de le laisser dans cette situation qu'elle savait insupportable.

Profitant d'un moment d'inattention du Papillon qui était déconcentré par l'échec de ses akumas, Ladybug se faufila derrière un bâtiment. Juste avant de s'y cacher, elle jeta un coup d'œil derrière son épaule, espérant trouver le regard de Chat Noir.

Elle le trouva.

Mais elle ne trouva pas du tout l'émotion qu'elle y cherchait.

Les yeux verts qui entrèrent en contact avec les siens n'étaient pas du tout ceux auxquels elle était habituée. Ils n'étaient pas ceux dont elle était tombée amoureuse. Au lieu d'y voir le réconfort, le soutien et l'espoir qu'elle y avait toujours trouvé, au lieu d'y découvrir un éclat de force qui lui donnerait le courage de continuer, au lieu d'y admirer le reflet de son propre amour, elle assista, impuissante, au regard sombre de Chat Noir.

Un frisson lui glaça la colonne vertébrale alors que les yeux de son coéquipier étaient ancrés dans les siens. Ils reflétaient une telle déception, un tel _dégoût_. Sans qu'elle ne puisse le contrôler, les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux, et au prix d'un effort effroyable, elle rompit le contact visuel, incapable d'être regardée de cette manière une seconde de plus.

Il sait.

_Il sait tout, et il te déteste, il ne te pardonnera jamais. Il mourra en te détestant, et tu auras tout perdu... _

Ladybug essuya d'un revers de main les larmes qui lui brouillait la vue et repoussa aux confins de son esprit cette petite voix sifflotante qui lui donnait envie de tout abandonner, de rendre son Miraculous et d'aller quelque part où plus personne ne pourrait attendre quoi que ce soit d'elle.

— Marinette ?

La concernée leva les yeux à l'appel de son nom, et se rendit compte en voyant Tikki qu'elle s'était détransformée sans même s'en rendre compte.

— Marinette... répéta son kwami en se posant sur son épaule.

La lycéenne attrapa un cookie qu'elle avait mit dans sa poche avant de se transformer et le donna à Tikki.

— Ça va aller, murmura-t-elle. C'est pour son bien.

— Et ton bien à toi, Marinette ?

Elle baissa à nouveau le regard.

— Ce n'est pas important. Pas maintenant.

— Si, justement, maintenant, insista Tikki. Tu es Ladybug, tu ne peux pas porter le Miraculous de la création, de la chance, sans avoir confiance en toi. Pas avec ce que tu dois affronter. Tu ne peux pas relayer tes émotions au second plan. Elles sont tout aussi importantes et légitimes que celles d'Adrien, et tu le sais très bien.

— Mais, il a le droit d'être en colère.

— Oui. Il a le droit d'être en colère, de se sentir trahi, de se sentir abandonné. Mais tu sais aussi bien que moi que ce que tu as fait, risquer sa confiance, risquer votre relation et tout ce qu'elle signifie pour toi pour le sauver, _lui_. J'ai réfléchi, Marinette, j'ai réfléchi à toute cette histoire, et... et je n'ai jamais vu rien d'aussi courageux de toute ma vie. Je suis sur Terre depuis des milliers d'années, et je n'ai jamais vu quelqu'un aimer aussi fort une autre personne.

Marinette plongea ses grands yeux bleus dans ceux de Tikki.

— Sauf peut-être Adrien..., ajouta le kwami.

Un sourire triste se dessina sur les lèvres de l'adolescente.

— Et c'est pour ça que je peux t'affirmer avec la plus grande des certitudes qu'il te pardonnera, Marinette. Et bien plus vite que tu ne le crois.

— Merci, Tikki, murmura Marinette.

— Vous vous apportez la force nécessaire pour continuer à combattre même quand tout semble perdu. Le Lucky Charm de tout à l'heure n'a pu être invoqué qu'avec une très grande force. Tu es tellement déterminée à le sauver lui, à sauver tous les parisiens du Papillon que ton pouvoir es devenu bien plus puissant. Tu es une Ladybug incroyable, Marinette, ne l'oublie jamais.

Elle attrapa son kwami entre ses mains et posa ses lèvres contre sa minuscule tête.

— Merci, merci pour tout.

Tikki lui offrit un sourire, faisant fondre la glace du désespoir qui emprisonnait son cœur. Peu à peu, la détermination qui faisait pulser le sang dans ses veines fit à nouveau marcher son esprit qui se connecta à nouveau avec son corps.

Et Marinette souhaita qu'il ne l'eut jamais fait.

Une douleur effroyable la fit s'écrouler par terre. Son flanc qui avait touché par le redoutable pouvoir de Lasero recommençait à la faire souffrir, et semblait lui faire payer les minutes de répit que l'adrénaline lui avait procuré. Marinette se mordit les lèvres pour ne pas hurler et vit son tee-shirt se tâcher de sang en quelques secondes. D'une main tremblante, elle souleva le tissu, et crut un instant qu'elle allait s'évanouir.

Heureusement, ses yeux restèrent ouverts, fixés sur la blessure. Elle la savait moins terrible qu'il y a quelques heures, lorsque le super-vilain lui avait infligé : son Lucky Charm avait limité les dégâts. Mais il ne pouvait pas la guérir complètement, et sûrement pas reconstruire entièrement la peau et la chair qu'il lui manquait.

— OK, OK, OK... On ne panique pas, on ne panique pas..., répéta-t-elle.

Marinette inspira lentement, avant d'expirer sur le même rythme, essayant d'ignorer la douleur qui lui lancinait le flanc. Elle devait appliquer son plan, elle n'avait pas le choix. Ce n'était pas une blessure — aussi monstrueuse et douloureuse était-elle — qui allait la faire renoncer.

Alors, elle attrapa son téléphone, appuya sur le nom de sa meilleure amie et porta l'objet à son oreille.

— Alya ? Oui, ça va... — elle retint un gémissement — Oui, je te jure que je vais bien... Tu... Tu dois te transformer, maintenant... Je sens que ce sera bientôt le moment... Retrouve moi au Champ-de-Mars, d'accord... ? Sois discrète, il ne faut pas que Chat Noir te voit. Merci, Alya.

Marinette raccrocha et laissa tomber son téléphone sur le sol. Sa respiration était erratique, malgré ses efforts pour la réguler.

— Tikki, tu pourras bientôt me transformer ?

Le kwami, le regard inquiet, la bouche pleine, secoua la tête.

— Non, ça va prendre plus de temps que d'habitude, avec le Lucky Charm que tu as utilisé, ça a nécessité beaucoup plus d'énergie. Je te dirais bien que tu ne peux pas aller combattre dans cet état, mais tu ne m'écouterais pas, n'est-ce pas ?

Un sourire se dessina sur le visage blafard de Marinette.

— Tout va bien se passer, ça fait déjà moins mal que tout à l'heure. Et... je... Je crois que je préfère largement éprouver pleinement la douleur... Les alternatives sont bien pires que la souffrance elle-même.

Tikki hocha la tête, mais garda son air inquiet.

Marinette ferma les paupières et s'accorda une minute. Une minute pour récupérer son souffle, pour rassembler ses pensées et ses forces. Elle se demanda laquelle des deux alternatives auxquelles elle venait de faire référence était la pire. Ne plus ressentir la douleur parce qu'elle devenait trop faible, trop peu accrochée à la vie et à la souffrance physique qui en découlait, ou ne plus ressentir la douleur parce que Chat Noir la lui arrachait. Sa propre mort, ou celle de son coéquipier ?

Le choix se fit plus rapidement qu'aucun autre dans son esprit. Mais, lorsque son flanc l'élança à nouveau, elle fut presque soulagée de sentir sa peau à vif. Elle sentait, elle ressentait, elle éprouvait, peut-être un peu trop pour ne pas lui arracher une grimace d'inconfort, mais elle vivait.

La douleur ne lui avait jamais semblé aussi réconfortante, aussi _vivifiante_.

Une main posée contre le sol, l'autre tremblant au-dessus de sa blessure, Marinette réfléchissait à toute vitesse à la suite de son plan. Alya allait arriver, se transformer en Rena Rouge, simuler sa mort comme elle le lui avait demandé... Marinette ne savait pas ce qui adviendrait de son vrai corps. Allait-elle être blessée ? Son costume de super-héroïne et les aptitudes qui allaient avec la protégeraient des blessures superficielles et lui offriraient une protection supplémentaire, mais elle savait que son plan restait risqué.

Et si le Papillon s'apercevait de l'illusion ? Après tout, il avait vu Plagg et Tikki dérober le Miraculous du Renard... Et si Chat Noir faisait lui aussi le rapprochement ? Et si le pire scénario se produisait ? Et si sa vision se réalisait ?

Marinette savait que son plan était loin d'être parfait, et qu'il se rapprochait plus d'une idée maladroite et désespérée que d'un réel plan... Mais elle n'avait pas le choix.

En fait, si, elle avait le choix. Elle l'avait toujours eu. Elle avait eu le choix d'endosser le rôle de Ladybug ou non, le jour où elle avait reçu son Miraculous, et elle avait choisi d'enfiler ces boucles d'oreilles et de devenir celle qu'elle avait toujours été. Elle avait eu le choix de laisser Chat Noir flirter avec elle, elle aurait très bien pu lui mettre plus de barrières, elle aurait pu ne pas flirter en retour... Mais elle l'avait fait, elle s'était laissée prendre au jeu, elle s'était laissée tomber amoureuse de lui, tout en sachant très bien que ce n'était pas la chose à faire. Elle avait eu le choix ensuite de se poser des questions sur son identité, de se demander qui pouvait bien se cacher derrière le masque alors qu'elle lui faisait la morale à chaque fois qu'il abordait le sujet. Elle avait choisi de vouloir savoir, même inconsciemment, ce qui lui avait valu sa première vision. Elle avait ensuite choisi de se rapprocher d'Adrien, elle avait choisi de l'embrasser, de lui ouvrir son cœur, son âme toute entière...

Elle avait choisi son destin, depuis le début.

Encore aujourd'hui, elle choisissait. Elle aurait pu raconter sa vision à Adrien, la laisser se réaliser, et combattre le Papillon toute seule. Au fond d'elle, aux abysses de son esprit, elle savait qu'elle en était capable, même si elle ne voulait pas se l'avouer.

Mais elle choisissait Chat Noir. Elle choisissait Adrien. Et elle le choisirait toujours.

— Marinette ?

Elle se redressa en entendant la voix d'Alya, et découvrit qu'elle était en réalité Rena Rouge.

— Ne t'en fait pas, personne ne m'a...

Sa meilleure amie arrêta de parler lorsque ses yeux se posèrent sur son flanc.

— ...vue.

Dans d'autres circonstances, l'expression de Rena Rouge aurait amusé Marinette. Ses yeux étaient écarquillés, sa bouche grande ouverte, son visage déformé par la surprise. On aurait dit qu'elle venait de découvrir qui se cachait derrière le masque de Ladybug.

Sauf que, dans la situation actuelle, Marinette n'eut même pas l'idée d'esquisser un sourire. Elle savait Alya déjà assez inquiète, et s'était déjà sentie assez coupable de lui avoir partagé sa vision pour ne pas la tourmenter davantage.

— Ça fait moins mal que ça en a l'air.

— Marinette..., souffla Rena Rouge en se laissant tomber à côté d'elle.

Elle posa sa main libre sur l'épaule de sa meilleure amie et se concentra pour maîtriser le tremblement dans sa voix.

— Ça va aller, d'accord ? Il ne faut pas qu'on se laisse décourager. On fait ce qui était prévu, et tout se passera...

La fin de sa phrase fut engloutie par un cri déchirant. « Souffrance » fut le premier mot qui lui vint à l'esprit. « Chat Noir » fut le second et aussi le dernier mot cohérent qui se forma dans son cerveau. La douleur diminua, mais fut bien vite remplacée par la souffrance mentale, qui était bien pire.

Entendre son coéquipier hurler de douleur comme il le faisait lui déchirait son cœur déjà amoché. Elle se leva sans même le remarquer, sentit à peine un picotement au niveau de son flanc et tourna le visage vers Rena Rouge et Tikki.

— Je dois y aller.

Sa voix était rauque, à peine plus sonore qu'un murmure.

— Marinette, tu ne peux pas y aller comme ça ! intervint Tikki.

Elle ne l'écouta pas, et continua d'avancer.

— Marinette..., tenta Rena Rouge.

— Je suis Ladybug, avec ou sans le masque, pas vrai ?

Ses lèvres se redressèrent — non sans peine — et elle s'élança en direction du Papillon sans un regard en arrière.

* * *

Adrien ne comprenait pas ce qu'il lui arrivait. Lui qui avait toujours été plein d'espoir, de détermination, d'intentions tellement bonnes et louables qu'elles frôlaient parfois la naïveté, lui qui avait toujours été une personne foncièrement positive, il se sentait aujourd'hui gagné par le négatif.

Marinette lui avait menti, la personne à qui il aurait donné sa vie, et plus encore. Celle qu'il aimait le plus, qu'il estimait le plus, qu'il admirait le plus. Celle qui savait à quel point il _détestait_ le mensonge, elle lui avait caché un élément capital. Et c'était d'autant plus frustrant qu'il ne savait pas jusqu'où son ignorance s'étendait. Depuis quand lui mentait-elle ? Était-ce juste à propos d'une vision ? Ou était-ce infiniment plus que ça ?

Pourquoi lui avait-elle menti ?

Plus les secondes avançaient, moins les réponses à ses questions n'avaient d'importance. Peu importait qu'elle lui ait menti pendant un jour ou un mois, qu'elle l'ait fait pour son bien ou non, que lui cacher la vérité ait été bien plus douloureux pour elle que ça ne l'était actuellement pour lui. Rien de tout cela n'avait d'importance. Il se sentait trahi, et la raison n'arrivait plus à se creuser un chemin jusqu'à son esprit meurtri.

Plus _rien_ n'avait d'importance. Il était seul, seul face à son père qui l'avait abandonné, seul dans ce combat qui scellait la fin de toutes ces années de lutte.

_Lâche prise... _

_Laisse-toi aller... _

_Montre-lui que tu ne lui appartiens pas... _

Cette petite voix, cruelle et glacée, tentante et forte, résonnait dans sa tête, jusqu'à lui faire perdre le sens de la réalité. Sa vision devenait moins nette, son ouïe moins fine, ses mouvements moins précis.

Pourquoi se battait-il ? Pourquoi se battait-il contre celui qui voulait ramener sa mère à la vie ? Celle qui ne lui avait jamais menti...

_Allez... Rejoins-moi... _

— Non !

Il avait hurlé sans même s'en rendre compte, et se surprit lui-même par la sonorité de sa voix. Il regarda à travers la fente de ses paupières à moitié closes, et vit le Papillon, juste en face de lui...

_Elle te mens... Elle te mens depuis le début... _

— Non...

Cette fois, il s'entendit à peine. Ses forces l'abandonnaient, il se sentait à bout, il n'en pouvait plus de se battre contre quelque chose qu'il voulait... Sa volonté de justice et sa loyauté envers son rôle de super-héros tombaient comme un château de cartes sur lequel la tentation soufflait.

_Elle ne t'aime pas..._

Cette phrase lui gela le cœur, lui congela le cerveau, lui frigorifia la peau. Il avait l'impression qu'une voix glacée venait de susurrer ces mots à travers ces entrailles.

_Elle se sert de toi..._

_Elle doit mourir..._

— _NON !_

Son hurlement résonna dans sa tête, encore et encore, lui donnant la force mentale nécessaire pour repousser cette voix. Il ouvrit à nouveau les paupières, ne s'étant pas aperçu qu'il les avait fermées, et vit à nouveau le Papillon devant lui. Son visage était déformé par la haine, par le désespoir, et il fonçait vers lui. Ses mouvements exprimaient une rage intense, et Chat Noir savait ce qui allait se passer.

Il ferma les yeux, s'attendant à recevoir un coup affreusement douloureux... Mais il n'arriva jamais.

Ses yeux s'ouvrirent une nouvelle fois, et s'écarquillèrent l'instant d'après. Marinette s'était interposée entre lui et son père. Son tee-shirt était imbibé de sang, ses cheveux noirs tombaient le long de son dos, et elle qui devait lever le visage pour le regarder dans les yeux, elle qu'il avait si souvent taquinée à propos de sa taille, elle lui semblait désormais immensément grande. Peut-être était-ce parce qu'il était à même le sol, peut-être était-ce parce qu'elle se battait contre leur pire ennemi avec une férocité et une grâce qui l'hypnotisaient, ou peut-être était-ce parce qu'un aura de courage sans limite émanait d'elle.

Tout se passa ensuite à une vitesse folle.

Le bruit perçant qu'il entendit. Son regard qui se tourna automatiquement vers l'origine du son : le ciel. Ses yeux qui s'écarquillèrent en voyant un trou noir se former au-dessus d'eux. Le hoquet d'horreur qui s'échappa de sa gorge. Marinette qui se tourna une fraction de seconde vers lui. Ses iris bleus qui le firent frissonner en se posant sur lui. Sa jambe qu'il savait fine et musclée qui frappa sans ménagement l'abdomen du Papillon. Son regard qui se tourna à nouveau vers le ciel. L'horreur qui se dessina sur son visage alors que ses yeux à lui la contemplaient.

Son visage avait blanchi, mais ses joues étaient rougies par l'effort. La blessure que portait son flanc avait l'air douloureuse, mais elle ne sembla pas en souffrir. Ses mouvements étaient légèrement raides par rapport à d'habitude, et il pouvait déceler une parcelle d'inconfort dans ses yeux au bleu resplendissant, mais il admira la manière dont elle se tenait de bout avec une blessure pareille.

Elle s'était interposée entre lui et son père depuis dix secondes, à peine. Et il savait, au moment où le Papillon se relevait, qu'il leur restait peu de temps, et qu'il devait rompre le contact visuel.

Le cœur cognant dans sa poitrine, le sang pulsant à ses veines, l'esprit à nouveau clair, il lui offrit un hochement de tête à peine perceptible. Un geste qui voulait dire tellement de choses : _je te pardonne, je te fais confiance, je t'aime..._ Oh, comme il aurait aimé lui dire tous ces mots de vive voix. Mais, au lieu de ça, il s'élança d'un mouvement vif en direction de son père qui s'apprêtait à fondre à nouveau sur elle. Il le plaqua avant même qu'il se soit complètement relevé, et senti une main lui effleurer le dos au moment où le corps du Papillon toucha le sol.

Il tourna la tête, et vit Marinette, son bâton à la main, se projeter dans les airs.

— Marinette, non ! hurla-t-il.

Elle n'était pas transformée, elle était à des dizaines de mètres du sol, et lui serait retenu par le Papillon s'il tentait de l'aider. L'impuissance le frappa aussi sûrement qu'un coup de poing en pleine poitrine alors qu'il regardait sa coéquipière s'accrocher à son bâton qui s'élevait de plus en plus haut.

Il mettait toute la force physique qu'il lui restait dans ses bras, dans ses jambes, dans toutes les parties de son corps qui immobilisaient son père. Il ne pouvait pas risquer qu'il s'échappe. La contraction de ses muscles lui faisait mal, la bruine continuait de tomber, la sueur continuait de dégouliner, son cœur continuait de battre à un rythme effréné, la peur continuait de couler dans ses veines. Il vit Marinette s'approcher du trou noir qui se formait dans le ciel... Les paupières plissées par l'eau de son corps et des nuages qui lui tombaient dans les yeux, il se concentra pour comprendre ce qu'elle faisait. Elle regarda à l'horizon quelque chose dont il ignorait la nature... Elle sembla approcher sa main sur l'origine de cette noirceur... Un terrible pressentiment lui emplit le cœur.

— Non, non, ne fait pas ça ! s'égosilla-t-il.

Mais, elle ne l'entendait pas. Ou plutôt, elle l'entendait mais ne voulait pas l'écouter. Alors, elle posa sa main sur quelque chose qu'il ne pouvait pas voir. Une lumière d'une blancheur aveuglante se mit à étinceler, l'obligeant à fermer les yeux. Une chaleur agréable se répandit autour de lui, et un sentiment rassurant sembla s'en émaner. Mais, avant qu'il ne puisse pleinement se sentir apaisé, un bruit déchirant retentit à quelques mètres de lui. Il ne comprit pas tout de suite ce que c'était, et fut projeté dans les airs la seconde d'après. Son corps retomba lourdement contre le sol, et ses oreilles bourdonnaient désagréablement.

Ses yeux s'ouvrirent difficilement, seulement pour voir des immeubles effondrés et de la poussière qui volait partout autour de lui. Il se redressa en gémissant de douleur, cherchant désespérément la silhouette de Marinette.

Et il la trouva.

Le corps de sa coéquipière était inanimé, sur le sol, à plusieurs mètres de lui. Il se leva, chancelant, s'avança comme il le put en sa direction, et, juste avant qu'il ait pu l'atteindre, un second éclair frappa, pile sur le corps de Marinette. Il fut à nouveau projeté dans les airs, et retomba encore plus lourdement que la première fois. À moitié évanoui, il sentit la panique monter en lui en se demandant ce qu'un éclair surnaturel pouvait faire sur un corps humain.

L'idée que la protection surnaturelle dont bénéficiait Ladybug ne s'appliquait pas à Marinette qui n'était pas transformée l'effleura d'abord, le tétanisa complètement ensuite. La seconde suivante, tout devint noir et silencieux.

* * *

Pour la première fois de sa vie, respirer sembla plus douloureux et étouffant que ne pas s'oxygéner. Chaque inspiration lui brûlait les poumons et lui laminait les côtes, chaque expiration lui écrasait les flancs et lui consumait un peu plus la poitrine. Sa gorge était aussi sèche et rêche que du papier de verre, sa peau aussi sensible et douloureuse que si tout son épiderme lui avait été arraché, à tel point que Marinette se demanda si il lui restait toujours ses trois couches de peau. Ses paupières lui semblaient tellement lourdes qu'elle fut obligée de les fermer à l'instant où elle les avait entrouvertes.

Le sifflement qui retentissait à ses oreilles l'empêchait d'entendre ce qu'il se passait autour d'elle, si bien que Marinette n'avait aucune idée d'où elle se trouvait, dans quel état elle était, ni de combien de temps il s'était écoulé depuis le moment où l'éclair avait jailli du ciel. Elle se souvenait de Chat Noir qui l'appelait, de son instinct qui lui disait de se rapprocher de cette noirceur qui se formait une nouvelle fois, de son doigt qui s'était posé dessus, du bruit assourdissant, d'un choc incroyablement violent, et l'instant d'après, elle était là, étalée sur le sol, le corps et l'esprit plongés dans un brouillard obscur et incertain.

— Marinette !

Il lui sembla qu'elle avait réussi à bouger un doigt.

— Réveille-toi !

Elle cligna des paupières, essayant de préciser sa vision qui ne lui apportait pas grand chose de plus que de garder les yeux fermés tant elle était floue.

— _Marinette !_

Cette fois-ci, elle ouvrit grand les yeux, et une silhouette se dessina au-dessus d'elle. De grands yeux ambrés la fixaient, et une longue chevelure aux reflets roux se détachaient du ciel gris. Au moment où elle reconnut Rena Rouge, tout lui revint en mémoire avec la force d'un boulet de canon.

Chat Noir.

La vision.

Le plan.

_Le plan._

Sa respiration se fit plus supportable, sa peau devint à nouveau la sienne, et non pas quelque chose de lourd et de désagréable dont on l'avait recouverte, ses oreilles arrêtèrent de bourdonner. Son plan avait fonctionné. Elle était en vie.

Et elle devait s'assurer que Chat Noir l'était aussi avant de continuer.

— Merci, réussit-elle à murmurer en attrapant la main que sa meilleure amie lui tendait.

Rena Rouge tira sur son bras pour que Marinette réussisse à se lever, et cette dernière se jeta dans ses bras.

— Merci pour tout.

La chaleur familière et réconfortante de Rena Rouge régularisa un peu plus sa respiration. Les deux amies s'éloignèrent légèrement et se regardèrent un moment, comme pour s'assurer que tout cela était bien réel, qu'elles étaient bien vivantes.

Marinette aurait voulu rester avec elle, la remercier encore et encore, l'écouter raconter ce qu'il s'était passé, mais le temps ne lui accorderait pas de troisième chance, elle le savait.

— Où est Tikki ?

À l'instant où elle avait prononcé ces paroles, une minuscule créature se révéla derrière l'épaule de Rena Rouge. Pour la première fois, elle semblait effrayée.

— Marinette ? dit-elle d'une petite voix.

Tikki s'avança légèrement vers sa porteuse, l'air incrédule, comme si elle ne croyait pas à ce qui se dessinait devant ses yeux. Tout à coup, elle se jeta contre Marinette qui fut légèrement déstabilisée par la force dont pouvait faire preuve une créature aussi petite.

— Je vais bien, murmura-t-elle alors que Tikki était collée contre son cœur, tout va bien.

Elle avait répété ces mots tellement de fois ces dernières semaines et ces derniers mois qu'ils paraissaient vides de sens, à présent.

Non, elle n'allait pas bien.

Elle était blessée, elle avait mal, elle tenait à peine sur ses jambes, elle avait peur.

Mais elle était vivante.

_Vivante_.

* * *

— Marinette... ? Ma Lady... ?

Chat Noir peinait à rester debout, et sentait ses muscles contester alors qu'il marchait de plus en plus vite.

— Buginette... ? murmura-t-il, désespéré.

Son corps n'était plus là, et l'espoir qu'elle se soit réfugiée autre part s'évanouissait de seconde en seconde dans le cœur de Chat Noir. Il avait vu l'éclair frapper — deux fois —, il avait essayé de l'appeler — un nombre de fois tellement important qu'il avait perdu le compte —, et il avait hurlé tellement fort et tellement longtemps qu'il était presque sûr qu'elle l'aurait entendu où qu'elle soit, sauf si elle était...

La gorge de Chat Noir se noua douloureusement, et une larme roula le long de sa joue. La pluie continuait de tomber, le ciel continuait de se griser, la poussière continuait de virevolter, le silence continuait de l'assourdir.

Elle n'était pas là.

Elle n'était _plus_ là.

Sa déception, sa trahison et son mensonge lui paraissaient à présent tellement loins, tellement dérisoires, tellement superficiels et sans importance. Il savait qu'elle ne lui aurait jamais caché la vérité par plaisir, et son instinct lui murmurait douloureusement que la vision dont elle ne lui avait pas fait part dans le passé était étroitement liée à son absence du présent.

Il savait qu'il l'aimait, il savait qu'elle occupait une place importante dans sa vie, il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas vivre — pas survivre — sans elle... Mais le savoir était radicalement différent que de le vivre. À présent, il _sentait_ le trou béant qui se formait dans son cœur, il_ sentait_ le vide qui se répandait en lui, et il _sentait_ son chagrin le submerger tout entier.

L'espace d'un instant, Chat Noir crut que la tristesse allait l'engloutir, le faire disparaître, le faire mourir... Mais, au moment où le sanglot qu'il retenait menaçait d'éclater, une rage d'une puissance inédite enfla en lui, repoussant chaque sentiment qui n'était pas de la colère ou de la vengeance.

Son père. Encore et toujours.

Celui qui lui avait pris son adolescence, sa tranquillité, son sommeil, sa famille... sa Lady.

Ses poings se refermèrent durement, et ses muscles cessèrent automatiquement de protester. Au contraire, ils se contractèrent avec une aisance surprenante, comme si, eux aussi, étaient fous de rage.

Il ne réfléchissait plus, ne pensait plus à rien d'autre qu'au Papillon.

Au moment où son visage se redressa, une silhouette apparut à quelques mètres de lui. Les immeubles autour de lui s'étaient pour la plupart effondrés, inondant le Champ-de-Mars de blocs de béton, de meubles cassés, de papiers volants. Seule la Tour Eiffel était encore debout. Seul Chat Noir serait encore debout.

Le Papillon ne serait plus capable de se tenir sur ses jambes, pas après que Chat Noir et sa rage se soient occupés de lui.

Il ne serait plus capable de _rien du tout_.

* * *

_Dix minutes plus tard._

La main de Chat Noir ne tremblait pas. Les particules noires qui s'agitaient autour de sa paume n'étaient plus qu'à quelques centimètres du Papillon. De Gabriel Agreste. De son père.

— Tu ne mérites pas de vivre. Pas après ce que tu as fait.

* * *

Dès le moment où Marinette devint Ladybug, un soupir de satisfaction s'échappa de ses lèvres. Elle pouvait toujours sentir son flanc lui brûler, mais la douleur diminua sensiblement. Ses muscles devinrent automatiquement plus vivifiés, prêts à réagir à chaque stimulation. Ses oreilles ne bourdonnaient plus, sa vision n'était plus floue, et elle n'était plus obligée d'agripper l'épaule d'Alya — qui s'était détransformée entre temps — pour tenir sur ses jambes.

— Cataclysme ! entendit-elle résonner dans l'air silencieux et pluvieux.

Un regard entendu avec Alya plus tard, Ladybug s'élança dans les airs.

— Je ne suis _pas_ ton fils.

La voix dure de Chat Noir lui glaça le sang. Elle n'avait jamais entendu une telle rage, une telle détresse dans sa voix. Même lorsqu'il avait appris l'identité du Papillon, même après tout ce qu'il s'était passé. Jamais.

Un frisson lui parcourut le corps, et elle arriva à l'endroit où se trouvaient son coéquipier et son ennemi sans l'avoir vraiment cherché. Ses jambes l'avaient guidées toutes seules, prenant le relais sur son cerveau.

— Tu ne mérites pas de vivre. Pas après ce que tu as fait.

Les yeux de Ladybug s'écarquillèrent en voyant la main de Chat Noir et en entendant ses mots effrayants. Elle n'avait aucune idée de pourquoi ils s'étaient retrouvés au sommet de la Tour Eiffel, et elle ne savait pas non plus pourquoi le Papillon n'esquissait pas un mouvement de défense. Entendre son fils proclamer des menaces de mort avait cet effet-là, sans doute.

Ladybug n'eut pas le temps ni l'envie de creuser la question.

— Arrête !

Un millimètre : la distance à laquelle se trouvait la main de Chat Noir du corps du Papillon. Une seconde : le temps qu'il fallut pour que deux paires d'yeux se tournent vers elle. Vraiment très vite : la vitesse du Papillon pour se dégager de l'emprise de son fils.

Le regard que lui lança Chat Noir la cloua sur place durant un instant. Le soulagement et l'amour qu'elle y lisait balayait la surprise qui y était dessinée. Ses lèvres se relevèrent malgré elle, et la présence du Papillon lui échappa presque.

_Presque._

Ce fut au moment où il s'élança à nouveau vers Chat Noir qu'elle comprit que lui n'avait jamais cru à sa disparition. C'était prévisible, étant donné son intelligence et sa connaissance du vol du Miraculous du Renard. Le regard, la voix et les intentions de son fils l'avaient paralysés au point qu'il n'avait pas pu lui exposer sa théorie. Sa vitesse d'action était bien trop élevée et Chat Noir bien trop sous le choc.

Il ne se rendit compte que trop tard de l'intention de son père. Ladybug aurait pu l'aider, l'avertir, le pousser, ou n'importe quoi, mais une force invisible lui clouait les jambes sur l'acier et l'empêchait de faire vibrer ses cordes vocales pour espérer former un mot. Impuissante, piégée, Ladybug assistait au duel qui acheva de lui déchirer le cœur.

Chat Noir était au sol, toujours chamboulé, les sourcils froncés comme s'il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il n'était plus debout. Le Papillon se tenait au-dessus de lui, l'air blessé des précédentes intentions de son fils. Le cœur de Ladybug n'aurait peut-être pas battu aussi vite et aussi fort contre sa cage thoracique si les yeux du Papillon avaient seulement été blessés. Mais ils reflétaient aussi une rage, une détermination et une folie qui lui noua davantage la gorge.

— Si tu continues de m'empêcher de la ramener avec nous...

— Quoi ? Tu ferais _quoi _?

Ladybug aurait voulu hurler, elle aurait voulu se jeter sur celui qui abattit son poing dans la mâchoire de son coéquipier.

— Elle ne sera pas obligée de savoir que tu t'es opposé à son retour.

Chat Noir émit un petit rire faux et ironique. Son nez et sa bouche saignaient, ses cheveux étaient grisés par la poussière, rougis par le sang.

— Je préférerais mourir que de devoir vivre comme ça, répliqua-t-il. Et je ne tiens pas ça de toi.

Nouveau coup de poing, plus fort cette fois-ci. Ladybug se débattit encore et encore, et encore lorsque le genou du Papillon s'abattit dans les côtes de Chat Noir qui gémit de douleur.

— Si tu le préfères, qui suis-je pour te le refuser ?

— _Non !_

Ladybug sursauta lorsque la syllabe se forma sur sa langue. Les deux regards se tournèrent à nouveau vers elle. Le Papillon semblait trop affaibli, ou trop concentré pour maintenir le silence qu'il lui imposait.

— Non, répéta-t-elle. Si vous voulez tuer quelqu'un, tuez-moi. Si vous voulez le faire souffrir autant que vous, lui rendre la pareille de ce que vous avez vécu, tuez-moi, pas lui. S'il meurt, je continuerais de vous traquer, vous pouvez en être sûr. Mais si je meurs, et que vous prenez mon Miraculous, plus personne ne pourra plus purifier les akumas, réparer les dégâts, plus personne ne pourra plus vous vaincre.

Dans un parfait contraste, Chat Noir sembla en plein cauchemar, et le Papillon avait l'air d'examiner cette possibilité.

— Je sais qu'au fond, vous ne pouvez pas tuer votre propre fils. Si le Miraculous du Scorpion s'est changé en celui du Papillon lorsque vous l'avez pris, c'est parce que vous n'êtes pas aussi inhumain que vous le laissez paraître. Ayez pitié, ne le tuez pas, _je vous en supplie_.

— Ma Lady, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demanda-t-il en la regardant.

Il lâcha Chat Noir dont le buste retomba sur le sol, lui infligea un coup de pied bien placé qui le fit s'évanouir la seconde d'après.

— Il ne faut pas qu'il voit ça, expliqua-t-il face à l'expression scandalisée de Ladybug.

Il se rapprochait d'elle bien trop vite et bien trop lentement à la fois. Le plan qu'elle tentait d'élaborer s'effaçait, se reconstruisait, s'échappa à nouveau. Il n'y avait pas de plan. Elle était paralysée, Chat Noir évanoui, le Papillon à quelques centimètres d'elle.

Elle devait bouger.

Maintenant.

Les mains du Papillon agrippèrent fermement ses épaules.

Maintenant.

Ils reculèrent jusqu'à l'extrémité de la plateforme. Elle vit sa main attraper son yo-yo.

Maintenant.

Il n'y avait plus que ses pointes de pieds qui touchaient la plateforme. Le vent soufflait dans son dos, la pluie tombait sur son visage. Ses grands yeux bleus fixaient ceux du Papillon, y décela de l'hésitation.

_Maintenant._

Ladybug se jeta sur cet instant de faiblesse, et fut à nouveau capable de bouger. Concentrée sur sa détermination, son espoir et son devoir, ignorant sa peur, elle attrapa son yo-yo et poussa de toutes ses forces le corps du Papillon, avant d'atterrir de tous ses membres sur la plateforme. Sous le choc, son ennemi n'eut pas le temps de réagir. Il se releva, et Ladybug inversa les positions, le maintenant à l'extrémité de la plateforme.

Elle devait l'arrêter.

Elle devait sauver Chat Noir, sauver Alya, Nino et Chloé et tous les parisiens. Sauver le monde entier.

Son genou se télescopa dans son tibia, ses bras mirent toute la pression possible sur ses épaules, ses pieds glissèrent sur la plateforme trempée de pluie.

La seconde suivante, le corps du Papillon tombait du sommet de la Tour Eiffel, sans aucun moyen de se raccrocher à quoi que ce soit.

Ladybug sembla se réveiller. Comme si toutes les actions menées par son corps n'avaient pas été gouvernées par son cerveau, comme si elle prenait pleinement conscience de ce qui se déroulait devant ses yeux. Alors, elle prit son yo-yo dans sa main, le leva dans les airs, et...

— Non, ne fais pas ça !

Ladybug tourna automatiquement la tête vers la gauche, d'où était venue cette voix. Rena Rouge était à côté d'elle, et posa sa main sur son avant-bras.

— Mais je dois le sauver, sinon il va...

— Non, non tu ne dois rien faire, Marinette.

Elle ouvrit la bouche, les sourcils froncés, avant de se rendre compte de ce que voulait dire sa meilleure amie.

Rétablir l'équilibre.

La personne qu'elle devait tuer pour préserver l'ordre.

— Mais, je... Non, il doit y avoir...

— Non, c'est la seule façon. Tu dois le laisser.

Au moment où elle s'apprêtait à répliquer, à dire qu'il n'en était pas question, qu'elle n'allait pas sacrifier la vie du père d'Adrien pour la sienne, le pire bruit qu'elle n'ait jamais entendu résonna à ses oreilles. Ses yeux se fermèrent, ses lèvres se mirent à trembler, et il lui sembla que son cœur s'arrêta de battre l'espace de quelques secondes.

— Marinette ?

Ses paupières se rouvrirent, et elle découvrit Chat Noir, débout à quelques mètres d'elle. L'incompréhension était gravée sur son visage.

À cet instant, lorsqu'elle rencontra ce regard si familier, tout ce qu'elle avait refoulé lui tomba dessus comme un tsunami. La peur, amplifiée, la douleur, doublée, la culpabilité, augmentée, le soulagement, intensifié. Un hurlement, à mi-chemin entre le sanglot et le gémissement de souffrance s'échappa de ses lèvres chevrotantes, et elle se serait écroulée sur la plateforme si Chat Noir ne l'avait pas rattrapée.

— J-je suis désolée, pleura-t-elle contre lui. J-je suis tellement désolée.

* * *

Cette fois-ci, lorsque Marinette ouvrit les yeux, son corps ne lui parut ni lourd, ni blessé, ni douloureux. Il lui semblait ne plus être là. Elle ne sentait pas ses poumons se remplir d'air, ni ses paupières s'ouvrir, ni ses jambes bouger : elle ne sentait plus rien. Tout autour d'elle était blanc, tranquille, loin des cris, du sang et des sacrifices. Loin de la culpabilité et des attentes.

Trop loin, peut-être.

Désormais debout, Marinette se rendit compte qu'elle était détransformée. Instinctivement, elle ramena ses mains à ses oreilles... et n'y sentit pas le bijou magique.

— Tikki ?

Seul l'écho de sa voix lui répondit.

— Elle n'est pas là.

Marinette aurait voulu sursauter, mais elle ne sentit ni la peur, ni l'étonnement, ni l'appréhension. Alors, elle se contenta de tourner la tête, et découvrit une femme aux longs cheveux blonds, aux grands yeux verts, au visage d'une familiarité rassurante. Elle la reconnut tout de suite : c'était Émilie Agreste. Encore une fois, elle ne sentit pas la surprise se frayer un chemin le long de son corps.

— Nous avons beaucoup de choses à nous dire, Marinette, tu ne crois pas ?

Ses lèvres finement dessinées se redressèrent. Marinette hocha bêtement la tête, et l'instant d'après, un canapé apparaissait à côté d'elles. Il était blanc, comme le reste de l'endroit où elle se trouvait, et Marinette fronça les sourcils lorsqu'Émilie s'assit dessus. À quoi s'était-elle attendue ? À ce qu'elle transperce le tissu ? À ce qu'elle reste en apesanteur au-dessus de la surface blanche ? Elle la rejoignit, ne sentit pas la douceur du textile lorsqu'elle s'y installa, et se demanda ce qu'était Émilie. Un pur produit de son imagination ? Une vision ? Ou était-elle bien réelle ? Était-elle la personne qui l'accueillait dans la mort ?

— Tu te demandes ce que je suis, devina-t-elle d'un ton léger.

Marinette hocha la tête, étonnée sans vraiment l'être qu'elle ait découvert la question qu'elle se posait.

— Je comprends. Je te propose de remettre cette question à plus tard, si tu le veux bien. Nous avons d'autres sujets — plus importants — à aborder.

Marinette acquiesça une nouvelle fois, ne sachant pas vraiment si elle pouvait parler.

— Tout d'abord, je te remercie.

— Vous me remerciez ?

Sa voix était rauque, mais bien présente. Émilie hocha la tête, toujours souriante.

— Pour quoi au juste ? Pour avoir tué votre mari ? Pour avoir arraché son père à votre fils ? Pour lui avoir menti ?

— Pour avoir sauvé mon mari et mon fils. Pour avoir aimé Adrien autant que moi.

Marinette fronça les sourcils.

— Je... je ne comprends pas.

Émilie était élégamment assise, les jambes croisées, les reflets dorés dans ses cheveux scintillant à chaque fois qu'elle bougeait. Marinette ne cessait d'être émerveillée par la ressemblance avec Adrien.

— Tu as sauvé Gabriel. Tu l'as délivré de lui-même. Et tu as sauvé Adrien de son emprise.

Ses yeux au vert limpide la regardaient avec reconnaissance.

— Mais, je... Je lui ai menti, tout ça pour...

— Tu lui a caché ta vision pour lui sauver la vie, au péril de la tienne, au péril de sa confiance. C'était très courageux, Marinette.

Elle ouvrit la bouche, mais ne trouva rien à répliquer. Être remerciée pour avoir ôté la vie d'un être humain lui paraissait particulièrement injustifié.

— Je ne te remercie pas pour l'acte en lui-même. Je te remercie d'avoir eu le courage de te battre. Et je peux t'assurer que Gabriel est bien mieux aujourd'hui qu'il ne l'a jamais été depuis des années.

— Vous... vous pouvez lire dans mes pensées ?

Émilie éclata de rire. Son rire lui fit tellement penser à Adrien qu'un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres — bien qu'elle ne les sentit pas se redresser.

— Non, bien sûr que non. Je t'ai observée pendant longtemps, Marinette. Je commence à te connaître.

— Observée ?

— Tu croyais vraiment que j'allais laisser mon fils super-héros sans surveillance ?

— Vous avez vraiment _tout_ vu ?

Le rire cristallin résonna une nouvelle fois aux oreilles de Marinette.

— Pas tout, non. J'ai vu les grandes étapes, j'ai senti les plus grandes émotions. Je l'ai vu devenir Chat Noir, te rencontrer, je l'ai senti tomber amoureux de toi. Je t'ai vu te battre corps et âme pour sa sécurité, pour sa vie.

— Tout ça n'a plus d'importance, maintenant.

— Pourquoi ?

Marinette baissa les yeux.

— Parce que son père est mort. Il ne me le pardonnera jamais. _Je_ ne me pardonnerai jamais.

— Il ne t'en a jamais voulu Marinette. De la seconde où il l'a appris jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

Le regard de Marinette se leva à nouveau vers Émilie qui avait posé sa main sur son épaule. Elle ne pouvait pas la sentir, évidemment, mais ce geste lui fit du bien malgré tout. Elle se demanda combien de temps s'était écoulé entre « la seconde où il l'a appris » et « aujourd'hui ».

— Adrien et moi savions que Gabriel n'était plus lui-même, qu'il était piégé dans cette identité qu'il s'était créée au fil des années. Gabriel n'est pas le Papillon. Je ne connais pas cet homme. Et tu l'as délivré de cette personne qui le rongeait.

Les yeux d'Émilie étaient plongés dans les siens lorsqu'elle se rapprocha légèrement d'elle.

— Quant à ton propre pardon, tu y étais préparée, n'est-ce pas ? Tu ne serais pas toi, tu ne serais pas Ladybug, tu ne serais pas Marinette, tu ne serais pas cette jeune femme forte et volontaire si tu ne te sentais pas coupable.

Sans qu'elle ne le sente, sa gorge se serra.

— C'est ce que Maître Fu a dit. Tu peux modifier l'avenir et survivre, mais tu ne peux pas modifier l'avenir sans en payer les conséquences. Le prix à payer pour rester en vie, pour rester avec Adrien, avec Alya, avec tes parents, c'est cette épreuve. Cette culpabilité.

— Mais tu es forte. Tu es la femme — la personne — la plus forte que je n'ai jamais vue. Tu y arriveras, j'en suis persuadée.

— Est-ce que tout ça est réel ? Marinette ne put s'empêcher de demander.

Un nouveau sourire se dessina sur les lèvres d'Émilie.

— C'est à toi de décider.

— Est-ce que je suis encore vivante ?

— C'est à toi de décider, répéta Émilie.

— Adrien a besoin de moi.

— Plus que jamais.

Marinette hocha la tête et se leva.

— Je peux vous poser une dernière question ? demanda-t-elle en tournant le visage vers Émilie.

Cette dernière hocha la tête, l'air toujours aussi radieux et détendu.

— Où étiez-vous pendant toutes ces années ? Et que va-t-il vous arriver maintenant ?

Un nouveau sourire étira les lèvres d'Émilie.

— Ça fait deux questions, Marinette.

Le silence s'étira quelques secondes durant lesquelles Émilie cherchait manifestement ses mots.

— Je n'étais ni tout à fait morte, ni vraiment vivante non plus. C'est pour cela que j'ai pu observer le déclin de mon mari et l'ascension de mon fils. Je suppose qu'à partir de maintenant, je n'aurais plus un pied dans chaque monde. Je serai avec Gabriel, et toi avec Adrien.

Marinette ne put empêcher une bouffée de tristesse de s'emparer d'elle : elle avait espéré qu'Émilie puisse sortir de son coma. Même si elle savait son espoir surréaliste et irréfléchi, voir cette idée s'écrouler lui serra le cœur, même si elle ne le ressentait pas.

— C'est mieux ainsi, Marinette, assura-t-elle en hochant la tête. Allez, vas-y.

Un dernier regard en direction de ses yeux verts et la seconde suivante, tout autour d'elle disparut.

* * *

La troisième fois où Marinette ouvrit les yeux, une paire d'yeux verts, presque identique à celle qu'elle venait de quitter, était posée sur elle. Durant une seconde, à peine, Adrien la regardait sans s'être aperçu qu'elle était consciente. Ses yeux étaient rouges, fatigués, éprouvés, mais brillants d'espoir. Cette lueur étincela la pièce entière — « le monde entier », pensa Marinette — lorsqu'il se rendit compte que les paupières de la jeune femme étaient ouvertes.

— Marinette ?

Sa voix n'était pas plus forte qu'un murmure. Pourtant, son prénom se réverbéra dans tout son corps, avec une douceur qui la fit se réchauffer instantanément. La tête d'Adrien, jusqu'ici posée sur son lit — Marinette se rendit compte qu'il s'agissait d'un lit d'hôpital —, juste à côté de sa cuisse, au-dessus de son bras à lui, se redressa.

Cette fois-ci, elle n'eut pas à forcer les muscles de son visage pour sourire. Ses lèvres se redressèrent toutes seules, mues par l'émotion.

Elle ne put s'empêcher de rire, ni de sentir ses yeux se remplir de larmes lorsqu'Adrien se précipita dans ses bras. Ses bras se passèrent autour de sa taille, sa tête se posa contre sa poitrine et ses cheveux vinrent chatouiller son nez. Elle leva une de ses deux mains et la fit courir le long de ses mèches blondes, laissant librement les larmes couler le long de son visage.

Marinette ferma les yeux, se concentrant sur l'odeur d'Adrien, sur ses mains tremblantes qui étaient posées sur elle, sur son cœur qu'elle sentait battre, sur sa présence qui lui semblait tellement _miraculeuse_.

— Je te fais mal ? murmura-t-il.

Elle pouvait sentir les muscles de tout son corps tressaillir à chaque respiration qui faisait bouger ses côtes blessées. La blessure au niveau de son flanc la faisait toujours souffrir, même si elle pouvait désormais sentir de larges compresses étalées sur sa peau meurtrie. Sa peau la brûlait par endroit, signe des nombreuses coupures et autres ecchymoses qui parsemaient son corps.

— Oui, avoua-t-elle. Mais reste là, s'il-te-plaît, se dépêcha-t-elle d'ajouter en le sentant remuer contre elle.

— Attends, ne bouge pas.

Marinette rouvrit les paupières, aperçut Adrien se relever et la porter avec une extrême douceur. Il la déplaça sur sa gauche pour se mettre à côté d'elle, et Marinette se recroquevilla contre son torse. Les lèvres du jeune homme se posèrent presque automatiquement sur le sommet de sa tête.

De ses yeux à moitié ouverts, Marinette pouvait voir que la chambre d'hôpital dans laquelle elle se trouvait était plongée dans une atmosphère de fin de journée. Le soleil n'éclairait plus la pièce que par quelques rayons, et elle se demanda combien de temps il s'était écoulé depuis le moment où elle s'était écroulée dans les bras de Chat Noir au sommet de la Tour Eiffel.

— Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

Elle releva la tête vers Adrien, et découvrit les vestiges de l'affrontement avec le Papillon. Sa mâchoire était recouverte de bleue sur tout le côté droit, sa pommette gauche semblait avoir été recousue, et, en baissant le regard, elle remarqua que ses mains étaient entachées de plaies. Ses yeux, une lumière verte parmi toutes ses blessures, l'attirèrent à nouveau.

— Beaucoup de choses, murmura-t-il en prenant sa main dans la sienne.

Il leva le bras, attirant sa main avec lui, et regarda avec intérêt ses doigts s'entrelacer aux siens.

— Où sont les autres ? demanda Marinette, les yeux toujours ancrés sur son visage.

— Plagg a réclamé du fromage il y a dix minutes, alors Alya et Nino l'ont accompagné. Tes parents ont suivi avec Tikki peu de temps après. Elle ne voulait rien avaler mais ta mère a su se montrer persuasive.

Elle regarda le léger sourire se dessiner sur ses lèvres alors que son regard était toujours fixé sur leurs mains unies.

— Tout le monde est au courant, n'est-ce pas ?

Adrien soupira avant de reporter ses yeux dans les siens.

— Que tu es Ladybug et que je suis Chat Noir ? Oui, tout le monde le sait.

Une sensation étrange enveloppa Marinette. Des années à garder ce secret, à mentir à sa famille, à ses amis, à son coéquipier, au monde entier, des années à être une super-héroïne à l'identité inconnue, des années à entendre tous les jours à quel point il était important de garder son secret. Des années parties en fumée.

Révéler son identité à Adrien avait déjà été compliqué. Elle avait toujours eu beaucoup de mal à se convaincre qu'elle était Ladybug même lorsqu'elle ne portait pas son masque, et avait horreur de ne pas être à la hauteur des attentes.

Mais, elle acceptait la situation avec beaucoup plus de facilité qu'elle ne l'aurait fait il y a quelques années. Elle se serait demandée si les parisiens seraient être déçus, déçus de découvrir que derrière la super-héroïne mondialement connue se cachait seulement une adolescente ordinaire, et qu'elle n'avait rien d'héroïque sans costume.

Seulement, aujourd'hui, les choses étaient différentes.

Elle était différente.

Et elle savait qu'elle était Ladybug, avec ou sans costume magique, avec ou sans yo-yo, avec ou sans identité secrète. Tout comme elle était Marinette même à l'abri derrière son masque à pois noirs.

— Ça va ? demanda Adrien.

— Je crois que oui, répondit-elle en lui souriant. Tu vas devenir encore plus célèbre que tu ne l'es déjà.

Les lèvres de son coéquipier se redressèrent à son tour.

— Tu n'y échapperas pas non plus. Ladybug a toujours été plus appréciée et plus reconnue que Chat Noir.

— Peut-être, mais Adrien a toujours été plus apprécié et reconnu que Marinette.

— On peut encore s'enfuir.

Il souriait, mais Marinette savait qu'il ne plaisantait qu'à moitié.

— On va y arriver, assura-t-elle en posant à nouveau la tête contre son torse. On y arrive toujours.

— Toujours, répéta-t-il.

Elle fit glisser sa main le long de celle d'Adrien, caressa son poignet puis remonta jusqu'à son visage. Ses doigts frôlèrent sa mâchoire blessée, effleurèrent son œil contusionné, et ne purent s'empêcher de trembler légèrement.

— Je vais bien, murmura-t-il. Grâce à toi. Alya m'a tout raconté.

Il attrapa à nouveau sa main et la porta à ses lèvres. Ce baiser qu'il déposa contre sa peau, ce geste qu'il avait effectué des centaines de fois auparavant, cet acte n'eut pourtant pas le même effet qu'il avait pu avoir durant des années sur Marinette. Elle ne leva pas les yeux au ciel, elle ne rougit pas, elle ne sourit pas, elle ne sentit pas sa peau frémir. Son corps eut une réponse bien moins agréable. Son cœur se serra dans sa poitrine, lui nouant la gorge, lui humidifiant les yeux.

— J-je ne t'ai pas sauvé, tout... tout est de ma faute.

— Ma Lady...

— Non, le coupa-t-elle en posant sa main sur sa joue. Si je n'avais pas été Ladybug, tu ne serais pas tombé amoureux de moi, je n'aurais pas eu de visions, tu n'aurais jamais été blessé, et ton père ne serait pas... je ne l'aurais pas...

Elle ne pouvait pas terminer sa phrase. Les mots ne voulaient pas franchir la barrière de ses lèvres, et furent remplacés par de douloureux sanglots.

— Tu sais aussi bien que moi que c'est faux.

Il posa sa main sur son poignet, ses lèvres sur sa paume.

— Si tu n'avais pas été Ladybug, je serais quand même tombé amoureux de toi, parce que tu aurais quand même été ma Lady.

Marinette se recroquevilla contre lui, la tête posée sur son torse, le corps toujours agité de pleurs. C'était toute la pression de la journée qui retombait, c'était toute la peur et la culpabilité accumulées qui explosaient.

— Si tu n'avais pas été Ladybug, continua-t-il en laissant courir ses doigts le long de ses cheveux, je ne serais plus là. Parce que personne n'aurait été aussi courageux et têtu que toi au point de modifier l'avenir, murmura-t-il avant de poser ses lèvres contre son front. Je sais que tu te sens coupable, mais tu l'as délivré, Marinette.

Un sourire se dessina sur son visage en repensant aux propos d'Émilie et à la similitude avec ceux d'Adrien.

— Si tu n'avais pas fait ce que tu as fait... Ou plutôt, si tu avais fait ce qu'Alya t'a empêché de faire, il nous aurait peut-être battu, il t'aurait peut-être tué. Tu n'as pas agi par égoïsme, au contraire. Comme d'habitude, tu as fait ce qu'il fallait pour sauver les parisiens, pour me sauver, _moi_. Je devrais te remercier, Marinette, et non pas te demander des excuses.

Elle leva à nouveau le visage vers lui. Les sanglots avaient cessé de faire trembler son corps, mais les larmes continuaient d'inonder ses yeux.

— Me remercier ?

— Oui, souffla-t-il en replaçant une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille. Tu n'as pas fait ce qui était le plus facile pour toi, parce que tu vas devoir vivre avec la culpabilité pour le reste de ta vie, même si je donnerais tout pour qu'il en soit autrement. Tu as fait ce qui était le meilleur pour moi. Tu m'as sauvé de la mort, tu m'as sauvé de ta perte, tu m'as sauvé de l'emprise de mon père. Tu m'as sauvé de toutes les manières possibles.

— Je...

— Tu n'as pas à dire quoi que ce soit, murmura-t-il en essuyant une larme qui roulait le long de sa joue. Laisse-moi avoir le dernier mot, pour une fois.

Un sourire étira les lèvres de Marinette et elle hocha la tête, avant de se nicher à nouveau contre lui.

Les minutes s'écoulaient, sans que personne ne les dérange. Marinette pensait que tout le monde donnait un moment de tranquillité à Adrien, sans savoir qu'elle s'était réveillée entre temps. Elle se sentait plus paisible qu'elle ne l'avait été depuis longtemps, savourait les caresses d'Adrien, se concentrant sur sa chaleur et sur sa présence pour ne pas penser à sa douleur physique, mais surtout à sa souffrance intérieure, qui, elle, allait mettre bien plus de temps à guérir.

— Au fait, dit-elle en se redressant. Vous avez récupéré les Miraculous ?

— Alya a directement pris celui du Papillon, peu après que tu te sois évanouie. Personne n'est encore retourné au manoir pour récupérer celui de l'Abeille, mais on ira le plus tôt possible. On attendait que tu te réveilles.

Marinette fronça les sourcils.

— Ça fait combien de temps que je suis inconsciente ?

— Vingt-quatre heures, à peu près.

— Autant de temps ? s'étonna-t-elle.

— C'est fatiguant de sauver le monde, sourit-il en posant sa main sur sa taille en évitant soigneusement sa blessure.

— Ça va nous faire bizarre de ne plus sauver Paris tous les jours, dit-elle quelques minutes plus tard en laissant distraitement courir ses doigts le long du bras d'Adrien.

— Tu veux dire qu'on va avoir une vie... normale ?

Marinette se mit à rire, sans se préoccuper de la douleur au niveau de ses côtes.

— Je vis avec toi, je pense que je n'aurais jamais une vie normale.

Le manque de réponse la fit lever le regard vers lui.

— Tu me proposes de vivre avec toi ?

— C'est pas déjà le cas depuis six mois ?

— C'était une nécessité professionnelle.

Cette fois-ci, elle éclata franchement de rire, et fut rapidement imitée par Adrien.

— Dans ce cas, oui, je te propose _personnellement_ de vivre avec moi.

— Et j'accepte _personnellement_ ta proposition.

Marinette posa doucement ses lèvres contre les siennes. Le baiser était doux, rapide, léger, comme une promesse d'un avenir auquel ils avaient toujours rêvé.

— Même si on n'est plus obligés de sauver le monde, tu seras toujours ma Lady, murmura-t-il contre ses lèvres.

— Et toi toujours mon chaton.

Un sourire illumina leurs deux visages et ils s'embrassèrent une nouvelle fois.

Au final, ce n'était qu'une question de temps.

* * *

Alors, plusieurs points :

— Premièrement, désolée de poster le chapitre aussi tard mais je voulais le publier aujourd'hui parce que tout va aller très vite cette semaine pour moi. J'ai les résultats du bac demain, et je pars en vacances vendredi matin donc je préfère être tranquille avant !

— Deuxièmement... **Un épilogue arrive** ! Ce n'était pas du tout du tout (du tout) prévu, mais j'ai eu des idées de scènes bien plus légères, bien moins (vraiment moins) dramatiques que ce que j'écris depuis des semaines, alors j'ai pensé que tout regrouper en un épilogue était plus logique. J'espère vous le publier avant mon départ, mais je ne vous promets rien. J'espère le publier dans la semaine, on croise les doigts ! J'y aborderai notamment ce fameux emménagement ensemble et la révélation de leur identité au monde entier. J'espère que vous avez hâte, parce que moi oui !

— Troisièmement, j'espère de tout mon cœur que ce chapitre vous a plu ! Je ne peux pas me dire officiellement que cette histoire est terminée parce qu'il reste l'épilogue, mais ça reste le dernier chapitre, et honnêtement, ça fait tout bizarre ! Mais je suis vraiment très contente et très fière d'avoir été jusqu'au bout !

— Quatrièmement, merci un millier de fois à vous tous ! Je m'étalerai plus dans l'épilogue, mais **MERCI** !

— Cinquièmement (ça fait beaucoup) j'ai très très (très) hâte de lire vos retours !

— Sixièmement (et dernièrement, promis) je vous souhaite une très bonne fin de journée, une très bonne nuit, et on se retrouve très vite !


	31. Épilogue

Et voici l'épilogue ! Je pense que je ne pouvais pas faire pire niveau heure de publication (je vous poste ce chapitre à cinq heures du matin, je ne l'ai donc pas relu, j'ai écris toute la nuit, donc désolée pour les fautes...) mais je pars en vacances dans une heure, alors je préfère que ce soit posté avant que je parte !

Merci merci merci pour vos reviews, elles étaient toutes adorables. Je suis ravie que le dernier chapitre vous ait autant plu, et j'espère que l'épilogue vous plaira tout autant ! On se retrouve en bas pour une séance de bla-bla comme je les aime :p

D'ici là, une très très très bonne lecture à tous et à toutes !

* * *

_Trois mois plus tard._

— Ce truc pèse une tonne !

Nino reposa le carton qu'il venait de prendre, s'étira le dos et soupira de fatigue.

— Donne-moi ça, intervint Alya.

La jeune femme attrapa le carton dans ses bras sans manifester une quelconque difficulté et passa devant Nino avant de descendre les escaliers. Adrien ne put s'empêcher de sourire face à l'expression mi-scandalisée, mi-impressionnée de son meilleur ami.

— Il reste encore beaucoup de choses ? demanda Nino une fois qu'Alya était sortie du manoir.

— Il reste un carton dans ma chambre, je m'en occupe. Je vous rejoins dehors, d'accord ?

Nino acquiesça d'un mouvement de tête et entama lui aussi la descente des escaliers en marbre. Adrien laissa échapper un soupir et regarda autour de lui. L'énorme hall d'entrée dans lequel il avait vu tant de fois ses amis y être refusés d'accès s'étalait devant lui, des années plus tard. Aujourd'hui, ses amis entraient et sortaient librement, et Adrien ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir coupable. C'était stupide, il le savait, mais son cœur se serrait dans sa poitrine depuis le début de la journée et sa gorge se nouait un peu plus à chaque nouveau carton emporté.

Trois mois s'étaient écoulés depuis leur victoire. Trois mois s'était écoulé depuis la mort de son père. Depuis tout ce temps, lui et Marinette avaient tranquillement repris — et terminé — le lycée, avaient appris à esquiver les journalistes, à ne pas se faire assaillir de questions toutes les cinq secondes. Aujourd'hui, les examens étaient terminés, leur entourage commençait à s'habituer, et ils pouvaient recommencer à se promener dans les rues sans risquer de se faire aduler.

La transition avait été rude, étrange, perturbante. Mais, à présent, l'été pointait le bout de son nez, et un nouveau départ, un vrai, s'ouvrait devant Adrien. Il quittait la cage où il avait passé sa vie, et même s'il se sentait coupable et légèrement nostalgique, l'impatience et le bonheur d'habiter quelque part où il se sentirait vraiment chez lui étaient bien plus forts.

Il se retrouva dans sa chambre sans vraiment se souvenir d'avoir marché, et se mit à observer la pièce. Elle n'avait pas beaucoup évolué depuis le début de son adolescence. Le canapé et la télé s'étaient toujours trouvés près de l'immense fenêtre, son lit avait toujours été près de son bureau, les grandes étagères à l'étage avaient toujours été remplies de disques et de livres. Seulement, aujourd'hui, l'affiche de son club d'escrime avait disparu, parallèlement à toutes ses affaires : les placards étaient vides, les étagères désertes.

Il fut tiré de sa contemplation lorsqu'il sentit une paire de bras s'enrouler autour de sa taille. Un sourire redressa automatiquement ses lèvres alors qu'il se laissa aller contre le corps qui se tenait derrière lui.

— Ça va ? demanda Marinette, la joue posée contre son dos.

— Oui, murmura-t-il en attrapant une de ses mains avant de poser ses lèvres sur sa peau, c'est juste...

Il soupira.

— Tu sais, même si tu ne t'es jamais vraiment senti chez toi et que tu t'es toujours senti enfermé, c'est normal d'être un peu triste. Tu as passé toute ta vie ici.

Adrien sentit une pression sur sa taille et il se retrouva face à face avec Marinette. Ses grands yeux bleus étaient levés vers lui, ses cheveux noirs étaient regroupés en une queue-de-cheval haute et ses joues étaient rougis par l'effort.

— Tu as beaucoup de souvenir ici.

Il pensa à sa mère, à l'époque où cet endroit n'était pas encore froid et austère mais paisible et chaleureux. Il pensa aux quelques preuves d'affection que son père lui avait témoigné. Il pensa aux fois où Ladybug s'était glissée dans sa chambre, tard le soir.

Marinette s'éloigna et s'avança à travers la pièce. Elle passa sa main sur le long canapé blanc, sur le spacieux bureau, sur son grand lit.

Un souvenir lui vint alors en mémoire, et lorsque le regard de Marinette se tourna vers lui, il sut qu'elle pensait à la même chose que lui. Un soir d'hiver, un cauchemar pire que tous les autres, le besoin de réconfort, un pyjama en dentelle noire. Un sourire se glissa sur leurs lèvres alors qu'Adrien s'avança vers elle.

— J'en aurais beaucoup d'autres chez nous.

_Chez nous_.

Ça sonnait tellement bien, tellement _juste_, aux oreilles d'Adrien.

Marinette se dressa sur la pointe des pieds, posa ses mains sur ses épaules et caressa ses lèvres des siennes. Les mains d'Adrien agrippèrent sa taille, la rapprochèrent de lui et il captura ses lèvres dans un vrai baiser. Savoir que c'était le dernier dans cette pièce où un des premiers avaient eu lieu intensifia la pression de sa bouche sur la sienne.

— Ils... nous... attendent, réussit à articuler Marinette.

— Hmmm, fut la seule réponse d'Adrien.

Les doigts de Marinette se mirent à glisser dans ses cheveux, ses lèvres s'entrouvrirent légèrement, et...

— J'en étais _sûre ! _

Et ils cessèrent immédiatement de s'embrasser. Chloé se tenait au niveau de l'embrasure de la porte, les bras croisés, l'air sévère. Adrien jeta un coup d'œil à Marinette : ses joues étaient encore plus rouges qu'il y a quelques minutes, ses lèvres légèrement gonflées, ses yeux un peu trop brillants. Il savait qu'il avait la même allure.

— Allez, dépêchez-vous !

Marinette se dépêcha de sortir de la chambre, l'air coupable, et Adrien la suivit, le sourire aux lèvres. Son fou-rire éclata lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à l'extérieur, et Marinette se tourna vers lui en riant aussi.

* * *

Marinette se sentait à l'étroit dans sa robe bustier rouge. Ses cheveux fraîchement bouclés qui tombaient en cascade le long de son dos lui semblaient trop lourds et le maquillage dont on l'avait paré lui donnait chaud.

Pourquoi avait-elle accepté cette interview ? Pourquoi avoir refusé toutes les autres et avoir autorisé celle-ci ? Bien sûr, Marinette savait pourquoi elle et Adrien avaient fait ce choix, des mois auparavant, mais, alors qu'elle était seule dans sa loge, qu'elle devait être sur un plateau télé dans quelques minutes et qu'elle sentait la panique l'envahir comme un raz-de-marée, les raisons de cette décision lui échappaient complètement. Elle ne voyait qu'une interview interminable, des questions trop personnelles, des bafouillages compromettants.

— Mari ?

La jeune femme tourna la tête et vit avec soulagement Adrien ouvrir la porte de sa loge. Ses cheveux étaient plus coiffés que d'habitude, et l'éclairage les rendaient plus clairs que jamais, ce qui faisait ressortir ses yeux verts. Marinette constata qu'il était habillé en noir de la tête aux pieds, et une bouffée de panique inexplicable l'envahit à cette idée : lui était vêtu de noir, elle de rouge. Ils mettaient en avant les couleurs de leur costume de super-héros, parce que tout Paris — le monde entier, même — savaient qu'ils étaient Ladybug et Chat Noir.

— Je vais pas y arriver, déclara-t-elle entre deux inspirations.

— Quoi ? dit-il en refermant la porte. Mais bien sûr que si !

— Mais, et si ils nous demandent comment on a su qui était le Papillon ? Ou comment on a découvert nos identités ? Tu sais très bien qu'on ne peut pas _tout_ dire !

En effet, ils avaient convenu avec Maître Fu qu'expliquer le pouvoir de vision de Marinette et celui de protection d'Adrien pourrait être dangereux. Le gardien des Miraculous était convaincu que si les gens étaient au courant de telles capacités, ils essayeraient automatiquement d'en profiter. Alors, pour ne pas que les versions diffèrent selon le journaliste, le jour ou les questions, Maître Fu, Plagg, Tikki, Adrien et Marinette s'étaient mis d'accord sur le fait de ne donner qu'une seule interview. Une dans laquelle ils expliqueraient tout ce qui était possible d'expliquer. C'était plus sûr.

— D'accord, d'accord, dit Adrien en posant ses mains sur ses épaules nues. Tu sais ce qui les intéresse les gens plus que ce que tu viens de dire ?

Marinette secoua la tête.

— Une histoire d'amour.

— Que... quoi ?

Un sourire se dessina sur le visage d'Adrien alors qu'il raffermit la pression de ses mains.

— Tu veux qu'on parle de... de nous ? questionna-t-elle en faisant un signe pour la désigner successivement elle et Adrien.

— Plus ou moins. L'idée c'est de dériver les questions sur notre couple à chaque fois que Nadja nous demandera quelque chose d'un peu trop délicat.

— Tu es sûr que ça va marcher ? demanda-t-elle alors qu'il lui tendit la main.

— Sûr et certain, répondit-il en les entraînant vers la porte.

— Au fait, ma Lady, commença-t-il alors qu'ils sortaient de la loge.

Il se tourna vers elle et elle leva les yeux dans les siens.

— Tu es vraiment magnifique.

* * *

La plupart des parisiens, et la plupart des français, étaient en train de regarder l'émission de Nadja Chamack. La journaliste nationalement connue avait eu l'exclusivité de l'interview qui se déroulait actuellement. La première depuis la victoire du Papillon, la première depuis la découverte des identités de Ladybug et Chat Noir.

Marinette Dupain-Cheng et Adrien Agreste arrivèrent sur scène, souriants, l'air détendu — sauf peut-être Marinette qui semblait légèrement crispée — et s'assirent en face de la journaliste. Ils se saluèrent chaleureusement, et l'émission débuta.

— Merci beaucoup d'avoir accepté cette interview, commença Nadja.

— Nous pensons que c'est important de clarifier certains points et d'expliquer certaines choses aux parisiens — et aux français, répondit Adrien.

— Hé bien je suis ravie que vous ayez choisi mon émission pour clarifier et expliquer, dans ce cas.

Marinette et Adrien lui sourirent poliment, et Nadja baissa les yeux sur la tablette posée sur ses genoux.

— Je vous propose de reprendre toute votre histoire de manière chronologique, en commençant par le moment où vous êtes devenus Ladybug et Chat Noir. Bien sûr, vous avez déjà répondu à des questions en tant que tels, mais vous pouvez parler plus librement, désormais. Je pense que c'est intéressant d'avoir plus de détails, maintenant que le monde entier sait qui vous êtes.

Marinette sembla se crisper un peu plus lorsque les mots « le monde entier » sortirent de la bouche de Nadja, mais elle se relaxa lorsqu'Adrien posa sa main sur la sienne.

— Oui, répondit-elle d'une voix rauque avant de se racler la gorge. Oui, c'est une bonne idée.

— Très bien, alors commençons par une petite mise en contexte. Si mes calculs sont corrects, vous étiez tous les deux en troisième lorsque c'est arrivé, c'est bien ça ?

— Oui, c'est exact.

— Marinette, poursuivit Nadja en se tournant vers l'intéressée, comment me décririez-vous votre état d'esprit lorsque vous êtes devenue une super-héroïne ?

La jeune femme sembla hésiter, mais finit par sourire, déjà plus détendue que lorsqu'elle était entrée sur le plateau.

— Pour être honnête, au départ, j'ai eu vraiment peur. Je ne comprenais rien à ce qui m'arrivait ! Je pense que personne n'accepte tout de suite l'idée de devenir un super-héros, surtout à quatorze ans. Sauf lui, peut-être, ajouta Marinette en tournant le visage vers Adrien qui se mit à sourire à son tour. Enfin bref, j'étais complètement paniquée. J'ai même voulu y renoncer, mais Adrien — enfin, Chat Noir — m'a convaincue de ne pas abandonner.

— Et heureusement qu'il l'a fait, intervint Nadja, rompant le contact visuel entre Marinette et Adrien qui tournèrent le visage vers elle.

— J'imagine, oui.

— Ça ne s'est pas passé de la même manière de votre côté, Adrien, n'est-ce pas ?

— Pas du tout, répondit-il. J'ai tout de suite adoré l'idée, peut-être trop, je n'ai pas vraiment pris le temps de tout comprendre avant de me lancer. La première fois, je ne savais pas que mon Cataclysme était à usage unique, alors...

— Alors heureusement que j'étais là pour sauver tes moustaches, coupa Marinette d'un ton moqueur.

— Heureusement pour cette fois-ci et pour toutes les autres, répondit Adrien.

— Marinette, continua Nadja, diriez-vous que vous êtes le leader de votre duo ?

Les deux adolescents se regardèrent un moment avant que la jeune femme ne se concentre à nouveau sur la journaliste.

— Je pense que mon Miraculous — celui de la création — m'oblige à être le leader. C'est moi qui purifie les akumas, qui rétablit l'ordre après le combat. Et j'ai toujours eu un esprit de meneuse, même avant de devenir Ladybug. Mais nous restons un duo, nous restons _égaux_, et Chat Noir reste _indispensable_ à Ladybug, à _chaque_ combat.

— Et vous, Adrien, comment vous situez-vous dans votre duo ?

Il se redressa, visiblement intéressé par la question.

— J'ai toujours accepté de ne pas être le leader, ça ne m'a jamais posé de problème, si c'est la question. Je pense que j'avais largement assez de gloire et de reconnaissance en tant qu'Adrien, alors j'ai toujours laissé les honneurs à Ladybug. Je trouvais que c'était un bon équilibre.

— Et, à votre avis, pourquoi le fait que Ladybug soit la meneuse de votre duo a toujours posé problème ?

— Parce que c'est une fille — une femme. Et que les gens ont du mal à voir une femme en tête de quoi que ce soit, surtout que ça ne m'a jamais dérangé. La plupart des gens se seraient peut-être attendus à ce que je réagisse, pour je-ne-sais quelle raison. Ce qui est vraiment très stupide. Je veux dire, il n'y a jamais eu aucun blessé grave, on a toujours réussi à battre le Papillon, et même à gagner définitivement.

Marinette entrelaça ses doigts à ceux d'Adrien et le regarda intensément, alors que les yeux du jeune homme étaient toujours rivés sur Nadja qui hocha la tête.

— Je pense que vous avez raison, approuva la journaliste. Et je pense que des milliers de personnes derrière leur écran désespèrent d'être à votre place, Adrien.

Les joues de Marinette se parèrent de la même nuance que celle de sa robe, et un rire général se dégagea du public.

— Bien, reprit Nadja une fois que le silence fut rétablit, reprenons. Vous êtes donc devenus Ladybug et Chat Noir, plutôt bouleversant pour une vie d'adolescent, non ?

— Je pense que ça ne nous a pas affecté de la même manière, commença Adrien. Moi, ça m'a permis de me sentir plus libre, de pouvoir sortir de chez moi quand je voulais, de devenir la personne que j'étais vraiment. Bien sûr, allier les cours — il commença à compter sur ses doigts —, l'escrime, le basket, le chinois, les patrouilles, les akumas, et tous les tracas habituels d'adolescent, ce n'était pas toujours facile. Mais je ne me suis jamais vraiment senti anxieux à l'idée d'être Chat Noir. Ça a été différent pour Marinette.

Le regard de Nadja se tourna vers l'intéressée qui se redressa.

— Non, c'est vrai. J'ai toujours été maladroite — très maladroite, précisa-t-elle, provoquant le sourire affectueux de Nadja et d'Adrien. Et je ne l'étais pas du tout en tant que Ladybug. J'étais plus sûre de moi, et ç'a m'a beaucoup aidé à prendre confiance. Mais les responsabilités que ça engendrait m'ont rendue plus dure avec moi-même que je ne l'étais avant, aussi. En tant que Ladybug, la ville entière comptait sur moi, Chat Noir comptait sur moi. Et en tant que Marinette, j'ai toujours été celle qui répare les problèmes, celle qui arrange ceux des autres mais qui ne partage pas les siens. Mes amis comptaient sur moi, mes parents aussi. Je ne voulais pas les décevoir en avouant que j'étais surmenée. L'accumulation était difficile, par moment. Tout ça combiné avec les problèmes personnels, ça n'a pas toujours été facile. Même si devenir Ladybug m'a rendue plus forte et confiante que je n'aurais jamais imaginé le devenir.

— Lorsque vous parlez de « problèmes personnels » et qu'Adrien mentionne « les tracas habituels d'adolescent », vous voulez parler de votre relation à tous les deux, je suppose ?

Les intéressés se regardèrent, s'octroyèrent un hochement de tête à peine perceptible et se tournèrent vers Nadja d'un seul mouvement.

— Oui, entre autre autres, répondit Marinette.

— Pouvez-vous nous en dire un peu plus ? Vous connaissiez-vous réellement en tant qu'Adrien et Marinette ?

— Oui, nous étions très amis, avoua Adrien.

— Juste amis ?

Marinette se pinça les lèvres, baissa un instant le regard avant de lever à nouveau les yeux vers la journaliste.

— Pas vraiment.

Des chuchotements s'élevèrent du public, et Nadja se pencha légèrement en avant, comme si elle voulait rendre cette discussion plus intime — comme si elle n'était pas suivie en direct par des millions de personnes.

— Bon, intervint Adrien, on va expliquer tout _ça_ une seule fois : ça fait partie des points que nous voulions clarifier. Nous ne donnerons qu'une seule interview — du moins, dans l'immédiat —, et nous vous demandons d'arrêter de nous assaillir de questions à chaque occasion. Nous acceptons de partager un morceau de notre vie privée avec vous, parce que nous comprenons le fait que vous vouliez mieux connaître ceux qui ont sauvé Paris pendant quatre ans, mais ce sera tout. Nous vous avons protégés du Papillon pendant des années, sans jamais rien demander en échange, acceptez désormais que nous souhaitons juste un peu de tranquillité.

— Une interview et des années à sauver Paris en échange d'une vie à l'abris des caméras, ça me paraît très peu demandé, acquiesça Nadja. Si vous ne vous sentez pas à l'aise, je comprendrais totalement, évidemment.

— Merci, Nadja, dit Marinette dont le léger sourire semblait honnêtement reconnaissant. Mais, je pense que notre histoire apportera un peu d'amusement et de réconfort à tout le monde, après tout ce temps passé dans la peur.

— C'est tout à votre honneur, Marinette.

Le sourire de la jeune femme s'intensifia et elle prit une grande inspiration, soulevant le tissu de sa robe rouge sang.

— J'ai rencontré Adrien le jour de la rentrée de troisième, et...

— Tu m'as détesté.

— Oui, pendant deux jours, et...

— Je t'ai prêté mon parapluie.

— Tu veux raconter à ma place ?

Un nouveau rire s'éleva du public lorsqu'Adrien leva les mains en signe de paix et s'adossa contre le siège du canapé où ils étaient assis.

— Donc, je l'ai détesté. Ensuite, il m'a prêté son parapluie — un sourire se dessina distinctement sur le visage d'Adrien en constatant que sa version ne différait pas de la sienne — et il s'est passé quelque chose. Je sais que c'est bizarre de dire ça et que beaucoup ne me croiront pas, mais c'était vraiment le coup de foudre. Je ne le connaissais pas, mais je suis tombée amoureuse en une seconde.

— Et ensuite ? demanda Nadja.

Adrien pouffa mais fit passer son amusement pour une quinte de toux face au regard meurtrier que Marinette lui lança.

— Ma maladresse légendaire a repris le dessus, comme à chaque fois — à _chaque_ fois — que j'ai essayé de lui adresser la parole toute l'année qui a suivi.

Un sourire doux et chaleureux prit place sur le visage de Nadja.

— J'ai vraiment cru qu'elle ne m'aimait pas, intervint Adrien.

— Ce qui prouve à quel point les garçons sont aveugles, se lamenta Marinette. Tout le monde — littéralement — savait que j'étais amoureuse de toi. Tu es vraiment _bizarre, _dit Marinette en plissant ses yeux.

Cette fois-ci, le public, Nadja et Adrien éclatèrent tous de rire face à la sincérité dans la phrase de Marinette.

— L'important c'est que je me sois rattrapé, non ? demanda le jeune homme après avoir repris sa respiration.

— Hmmm, répondit-elle, provoquant à nouveau le rire du public.

— Et comment ça s'est passé ? Les photos où vous étiez proches — en tant que Ladybug et Chat Noir — étaient juste des obligations professionnelles avez-vous découvert vos identités peu de temps après ?

— Je pense qu'on a mis beaucoup de chose sur le compte de l'obligation professionnelle, avoua Marinette en souriant. Mais, de mon côté, j'étais complètement dans le déni. Et, pour répondre à votre question, nous avons découvert nos identités i peine un an.

— C'était donc un triangle amoureux ?

— Je dirais plutôt un rectangle, rectifia Adrien.

Nouveau rire du public.

— Pour résumer, Marinette était amoureuse d'Adrien et Chat Noir était amoureux de Ladybug. Sauf qu'Adrien était Chat Noir et Marinette Ladybug. Donc Adrien ne partageait pas les sentiments de Marinette parce qu'il y avait Ladybug, mais Ladybug ne partageait pas les sentiments de Chat Noir parce qu'il y avait Adrien, expliqua Marinette.

Le silence plana un instant sur le plateau, comme s'il fallait quelques secondes pour que le cerveau du public et de Nadja comprenne ce circuit amoureux.

— Je comprends maintenant quand vous parlez de « problèmes personnels », dit finalement la journaliste.

— Ce n'était pas facile tous les jours, effectivement, avoua Adrien.

— Et comment cette situation a évolué ?

— Naturellement. C'était le coup de foudre pour moi vis-à-vis d'Adrien et pour Chat Noir vis-à-vis de Ladybug. On ne se connaissait pas vraiment, mais on s'idéalisait beaucoup, je pense. Alors, c'est naturellement qu'Adrien a commencé à bien m'aimer, parce que...

— À t'aimer, corrigea Adrien.

— À m'aimer, poursuivit Marinette en rougissant, parce que j'étais Ladybug et qu'il me reconnaissait probablement en elle — ou qu'il la reconnaissait en moi. Et c'est naturellement que j'ai commencé à aimer Chat Noir, pour la même raison.

— Ça semble logique, dit Nadja. Et comment avez-vous vécu le fait d'être amoureux de deux personnes à la fois ?

— Plutôt mal, avoua Marinette.

— C'était difficile, confia Adrien. Je pense qu'on se sentait coupable, infidèle, même, alors que nous n'étions absolument pas engagés — et que, je précise, Ladybug continuait de rejeter les avances de ce pauvre Chat Noir.

Un rire s'éleva à nouveau du public.

— J'étais tellement dans le déni que, quand j'ai réalisé que j'étais amoureuse de Chat Noir, c'était vraiment difficile, parce que je ne l'avais pas vu venir. J'avais enfoui mes sentiments, et quand ils m'ont rattrapée, je me suis peut-être un peu vengée sur toi.

— Un peu ?

— Tu n'arrêtais pas de m'appeler Buginette ! répliqua Marinette.

— Mais tu adorais ça, _Buginette_, sourit Adrien.

— Tu ne le sauras jamais, _chaton_.

Adrien plissa les yeux, et Marinette détourna le regard, comme si il lui avait dit quelque chose qu'elle savait véridique à travers son regard.

— Ça a dû être un soulagement lorsque vous avez découvert vos identités, non ? demanda Nadja.

— C'était un choc, avoua Adrien. Le temps d'adaptation était long et compliqué, mais se rendre compte que les deux personnes dont j'étais amoureux n'était qu'une seule et même fille était vraiment un soulagement.

— Comment l'avez-vous découvert ?

Les épaules de Marinette se tendirent légèrement, presque imperceptiblement.

— C'était inévitable, expliqua Adrien. En se connaissant aussi bien dans la vie de tous les jours et aussi bien en tant que super-héros, c'est même étonnant qu'on n'ait pas fait plus tôt le rapprochement.

— Vous l'avez donc deviné ?

— En réalité, intervint Marinette en se redressant. J'ai fait un rêve, il y a presque un an. Un rêve dans lequel je me rendais compte qu'Adrien était Chat Noir. Je me suis réveillée, et je n'ai pas pu m'ôter cette idée là de la tête. Et, après les avoir comparé, c'était impossible de revenir en arrière. Alors, je voulais lui dire que je connaissais son identité et lui révéler la mienne... mais tout ne s'est pas passé exactement comme prévu.

— Pas exactement, non, acquiesça Adrien en souriant.

— Mais, au final, après une ou deux disputes et beaucoup de discussions, on s'est fait à l'idée. On a pris notre temps — après quatre ans, on n'était plus à quelques semaines près — et tout s'est plutôt bien passé entre nous.

Adrien hocha la tête.

— Très bien, très bien, dit Nadja. Je pense que vous connaître depuis autant de temps et être à la fois de très bons amis et des coéquipiers constitue des fondations solides pour votre couple ?

— Oui, on se connaissait déjà très bien. Le fait de se mettre ensemble était la finalisation qui était écrite depuis le départ, déclara Adrien.

— Hé bien, je pense que les parisiens et les français ont été ravis d'en apprendre un peu plus sur votre couple qui en fait rêver plus d'un !

Adrien et Marinette hochèrent poliment la tête.

— Désormais, je voudrais aborder un sujet un peu plus délicat. Je vais être directe, si vous me le permettez.

— Allez-y.

— Adrien, comment avez-vous vécu de découvrir que le Papillon était votre père ?

Il semblait s'être attendu à la question.

— Comme un deuil, dit-il sincèrement. J'ai dû faire le deuil du père que je m'imaginais, du père que j'espérais encore qu'il soit et accepter le fait que mon père — mon vrai père, celui qui m'avait élevé — était parti.

— Le Papillon n'est donc pas votre père, symboliquement parlant ?

— Non. Mon père est froid, peut-être même antipathique, mais il n'est pas un super-vilain. Et c'est cette image que je souhaite garder de lui. C'est cette image que j'aimerais que tout le monde garde de lui : celle d'un homme amoureux, d'un homme brillant, d'un homme qui aime sa famille, rien de plus.

Nadja hocha la tête et le couva d'un regard maternel. Marinette posa brièvement sa paume sur leurs mains unies.

— Voulez-vous bien nous dire comment l'avez-vous découvert ?

La voix de la journaliste se faisait plus douce, plus tranquille.

— De la manière dont j'aurais dû le faire il y a longtemps : en réfléchissant. La situation devenait vraiment compliquée, les combats de plus en plus durs. On devait à tout prix découvrir l'identité du Papillon. Alors, avec Marinette, on y a beaucoup réfléchi. On a procédé par élimination, et j'ai mis du temps à l'accepter.

— Ce qui est très compréhensible, conclut Nadja. Merci d'avoir partagé votre ressenti avec nous, Adrien. Revenons désormais aux évènements les plus récents.

Marinette se tendit à nouveau, faisant bouger le collier argenté dont le pendentif en forme de coccinelle brillait à son cou.

— Cette dernière bataille, celle où vous avez à jamais vaincu le Papillon restera sûrement dans les mémoires. Pour les téléspectateurs qui ne savent pas encore comment les identités de nos deux héros préférés ont été découvertes, laissez-moi vous rafraîchir la mémoire avec ces vidéos filmées au moment du combat.

L'écran géant, à la droite de Marinette et d'Adrien, s'alluma alors. Un ciel gris et morose s'y dessina, ainsi qu'une silhouette noire et une autre d'un violet sombre. Chat Noir et le Papillon, en train de se battre. Le coup que ce dernier infligea au super-héros fit grimacer le public et, au moment où il s'apprêtait à recommencer, une nouvelle silhouette apparut. La vidéo était tournée de loin, le zoom rendait l'image floue, le stress, la peur et la panique faisait bouger le ou la propriétaire du téléphone, ce qui rendait le tout compliqué à analyser. Au bout de quelques secondes, le constat se fit cependant : la troisième personne qui apparut n'était pas une super-héroïne, il s'agissait de Marinette Dupain-Cheng.

Une nouvelle vidéo suivit. Sur celle-ci, on pouvait voir Rena Rouge qui aidait Marinette à se relever. La qualité de l'image était toujours aussi chaotique, mais laissait imaginer l'état grave de Marinette qui tenait à peine sur ses jambes. Après une discussion avec Rena Rouge, la jeune femme se transforma et devint Ladybug, ne laissant planer aucun doute.

Une troisième et dernière vidéo se mit à défiler sur l'écran géant. Cette fois-ci, la personne qui filmait semblait plus proche, mais tremblait nettement plus. On pouvait voir Chat Noir qui tenait une Ladybug évanouie dans ses bras. Elle ne tarda pas à se détransformer, et une minuscule créature se posa sur l'épaule de Chat Noir. Ce dernier semblait terrorisé. Il n'arrêtait pas de regarder Ladybug, comme pour vérifier qu'elle respirait toujours. Quelques secondes s'écoulèrent et il se détransforma à son tour. Le téléphone s'échoua sur le sol et l'image devint noire.

— J'ai une dernière question à vous poser, reprit Nadja après que l'écran se soit à nouveau éteint. Si vous aviez le choix, est-ce que vous choisiriez de garder vos identités secrètes au monde ?

Cette fois-ci, Adrien et Marinette restèrent silencieux plus longtemps.

— Je... je pense que oui, avoua la jeune femme. Pour être honnête, j'ai beaucoup de mal à me faire à cette situation, je ne suis pas habituée à être reconnue en tant que Marinette. Et ça me suivra toute ma vie. Je veux dire, je ne serais jamais vraiment tranquille, je ne serais plus jamais celle que personne ne connaît. Mais, d'un autre côté, recevoir des remerciements, des encouragements et toutes les gentilles choses que j'entends depuis plusieurs mois, c'est vraiment gratifiant, et motivant. Et puis, je ne suis plus obligée d'être Marinette et Ladybug. Je peux simplement être... moi-même.

Pendant quelques secondes, personne ne parla. Les mots de Marinette semblèrent résonner dans les esprits.

— Je suis plutôt d'accord, intervint finalement Adrien. Même moi qui suit habitué à être adulé, maintenant que les gens savent que je suis Chat Noir, ce n'est en rien comparable à la reconnaissance que je pouvais recevoir quand je n'étais que Adrien. C'est déroutant, et dérangeant parfois, c'est vrai. Mais c'est vrai que c'est agréable de ne plus garder un secret pareil sur les épaules, même avec tout ce que ça implique.

— Une réponse mitigée, donc ?

— Une réponse mitigée, confirma Marinette.

— Très bien, répondit Nadja en éteignant sa tablette. Je vous remercie pour votre temps et votre honnêteté. Même si les identités de Rena Rouge et de Carapace restent secrètes, je pense que je peux parler au nom de tous en disant que nous sommes tous très heureux d'en avoir appris davantage sur nos deux héros. Marinette, Adrien, j'espère que tout se passera bien pour vous. Vous le méritez.

Un sourire se faufila sur leurs deux visages.

— Merci, Nadja, répondit sincèrement Marinette.

* * *

Adrien replaça soigneusement sa tenue sur un cintre. Il remit le tee-shirt bleu marine, le jean et les baskets qu'il portait avant l'interview et attrapa son sac.

— Pas mal, cette interview, déclara Plagg.

Le kwami était resté dans la poche de sa veste durant l'émission et était désormais dans son sac.

— Tu trouves ?

— Vous avez su dévoiler l'essentiel, sans trop parler des Miraculous, sans dévoiler l'existence des kwamis et sans aborder vos pouvoirs. Je ne dis pas ça souvent, mais bravo.

Adrien sourit.

— Merci, Plagg.

Il s'avança vers la porte après avoir refermé son sac et s'approcha de la loge de Marinette.

— Entrez ! répondit-elle après qu'il ait toqué.

Adrien poussa la porte et vit Marinette, toujours affublée de sa robe rouge.

— Toujours pas changée ?

— Je discutais avec Tikki, expliqua-t-elle. Ça s'est bien passé, non ?

Elle passa devant lui, amenant un doux parfum floral avec elle.

— Plutôt, oui, c'était... Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demanda-t-il lorsqu'elle verrouilla la porte.

— Il faut que je me change, dit-elle simplement.

Elle s'avança vers lui avant de se retourner.

— Tu peux m'aider ?

Adrien fronça les sourcils, et mit quelques secondes à comprendre qu'elle lui demandait d'ouvrir la fermeture éclair qui descendait le long de son dos. Il posa sa main sur le tissu soyeux et ouvrit doucement la robe, s'attardant sur sa peau. Rapidement, mais plus lentement que nécessaire, la fermeture éclair fut descendue jusqu'à la chute de ses reins.

— Merci, murmura Marinette en se retournant, faisant glisser les mains d'Adrien sur sa peau.

— Encore besoin d'aide ?

Un sourire en coin — _ce_ sourire en coin — s'était formé sur les lèvres d'Adrien.

— Pousse pas trop.

Il éclata de rire et Marinette se retourna à nouveau. D'un mouvement vif, la robe chuta à ses pieds et elle la replaça sur le cintre. Au début, Adrien essaya de regarder tout sauf la fille qui était à moitié nue devant lui. Il contempla le grand miroir, le haut-plafond, le papier-peint. Mais, en se rendant compte qu'il avait tenu une seconde et qu'il avait pourtant l'impression de se retenir de poser les yeux sur Marinette depuis dix minutes, il céda.

Pourquoi fallait-il qu'elle ait porté une robe bustier ?

— Tu crois que...

Il n'entendit que ces trois mots-là sortir de sa bouche, puisque son cerveau se déconnecta lorsqu'elle se tourna vers lui. Il avait beau l'avoir vue nue des centaines de fois, il avait l'impression d'être hypnotisé un peu plus à chaque fois.

— _Adrien ! _

Il leva finalement le regard vers les yeux de Marinette. Une expression mi-amusée, mi-désespérée se dessinait sur son visage. Elle secoua la tête et attrapa son tee-shirt qu'elle enfila, couvrant sa poitrine dénudée.

— C'est mieux comme ça ?

Adrien haussa les épaules.

— Pas vraiment.

Elle lui lança son jean en pleine tête.

— D'accord, c'était mérité.

Leurs lèvres se redressèrent un peu plus, et la seconde suivante, ils éclatèrent de rire.

* * *

Marinette déposa le dernier carton dans son nouveau salon. Elle passa sa main sur son front chaud et humide de sueur et soupira. Le soleil commençait à descendre dans le ciel mais les température du mois d'août étaient toujours élevées, surtout à Paris.

Elle regarda avec satisfaction la pièce qui se dessinait devant ses yeux. Elle n'aurait jamais pensé pouvoir s'offrir un tel appartement à à peine dix-huit ans. Malgré leurs refus, elle et Adrien avaient reçu de nombreux chèques d'un tas d'organismes différents. Mettre des noms sur les deux super-héros parisiens avait permis aux institutions de les remercier comme elles le pouvaient. Marinette et Adrien avaient partagé avec Alya, Nino et Chloé, évidemment, mais il leur restait tout de même beaucoup d'argent. Cumulé avec l'héritage —_ l'énorme_ héritage — d'Adrien, ils avaient pu acheter un appartement plutôt bien placé, pas trop loin de la boulangerie des Dupain-Cheng, très lumineux, et plutôt spacieux.

Elle entendit le parquet — le vrai parquet ! — grincer lorsqu'Adrien s'avança derrière elle et se mit à sourire avant même qu'il enroule ses bras autour de sa taille et ne pose son menton sur le sommet de sa tête. Elle se laissa aller dans ses bras et appuya son dos contre son torse, profitant de sa chaleur et de sa présence. Savoir qu'elle allait se réveiller chaque matin et s'endormir chaque soir avec Adrien fit battre son cœur un peu plus fort.

Après toutes ces épreuves, tout ce chemin, tout ce temps, ils étaient enfin en paix.

— Je suis vraiment heureuse, murmura Marinette en regardant les cartons entassés et la pièce presque vide.

— Moi aussi, répondit Adrien en rapprochant ses lèvres de son oreille.

Un frisson familier courut le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Ses yeux se fermèrent automatiquement lorsque les lèvres d'Adrien se déposèrent sur son cou, là où pulsait son pouls.

— Tu sais ce qu'on devrait faire ? chuchota-t-il contre sa peau.

— Non...

La seconde suivante, Adrien la retourna et elle se retrouva face à lui, face à ses yeux verts brillants de malice. Elle haussa un sourcil en souriant, et comprit ce qu'il suggérait lorqu'il posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Elle noua sans réfléchir ses bras autour de son cou et intensifia le baiser dans lequel ils s'étaient lancés.

Les mains sur sa taille, Adrien les fit reculer, jusqu'à ce que le dos de Marinette heurte le plan de travail de la cuisine — un des seuls meubles qui était dans l'appartement. Elle sentit ses mains descendre jusqu'à ses cuisses et la soulever d'un mouvement doux jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit assise sur la surface boisée. Les jambes de Marinette s'écartèrent automatiquement pout qu'Adrien puisse s'y glisser — ce qu'il fit avec joie. Ses genoux se pressèrent contre ses hanches, ses mains se perdirent dans ses cheveux blonds.

Ce baiser avait un goût de nouveauté, de nouveau départ, de nouvelle vie. Et c'était merveilleux.

Marinette frémit en sentant les mains d'Adrien glisser sous son tee-shirt.

— Ici ? réussit-elle à articuler entre deux baisers.

— Partout, répondit Adrien en soulevant son tee-shirt.

Elle se mit à rire, mais son amusement fut vite remplacé par autre chose lorsque les lèvres d'Adrien descendirent le long de son corps.

* * *

Marinette ouvrit les yeux, battit des paupières et s'étira longuement. La fenêtre de sa chambre était ouverte, permettant au vent de faire virevolter les rideaux blancs. Les cartons avaient disparus, remplacés par des meubles et des affaires rangées. Le bonheur — le vrai, celui qu'elle avait recherché durant longtemps — l'envahit lorsqu'elle tourna le regard. Le jour commençait à se lever, laissant entrevoir le visage endormi et paisible d'Adrien. Ses cheveux dorés se soulevaient au rythme de la brise matinale et Marinette constata que son bras était tendu jusqu'à elle.

Elle suivit son articulation du regard, jusqu'à poser ses yeux sur sa main, posée sur son ventre. À son doigt brillait une bague argentée, fine et discrète. Derrière ses doigts se dessinait son ventre, légèrement arrondi.

Un sourire se dessina sur le visage de Marinette. Elle se rapprocha d'Adrien — de son mari — et sentit sa main caresser son ventre, sans jamais le quitter.

* * *

Lorsque Marinette ouvrit à nouveau les paupières, il n'y avait ni rideaux, ni meubles. Les cartons étaient à nouveau éparpillés dans la pièce, et ses affaires à nouveau posées un peu partout.

— Tout va bien ?

Elle tourna le visage et découvrit Adrien, à moitié endormi à côté d'elle. Marinette se rapprocha de lui et posa sa tête sur son torse. La main du jeune homme s'échoua naturellement au creux de sa taille nue, et elle hocha la tête.

— Oui, ça va, répondit-elle sincèrement en se remémorant la vision qu'elle venait d'avoir. Tout ira bien.

FIN.

* * *

Oh mon Dieu. C'est terminé. Je ressens un mélange de joie, de tristesse, de soulagement et de fierté, comme seul l'aboutissement d'une histoire sait faire ressentir. J'espère de tout cœur que cet épilogue vous a plu, en tout cas, j'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à l'écrire ! Ça m'a fait beaucoup de bien d'écrire quelque chose de plus léger et de moins triste que ce que j'écris depuis des mois.

Je tiens à vous remercier pour l'accueil que vous avez réservé à mon histoire, pour tous les retours, pour toute votre gentillesse, votre bienveillance, votre motivation. Vraiment, je sais que tous les auteurs disent ça, et que ça peut paraître vide de sens, mais c'est tellement incroyable comme sentiment de lire ce que vous pensez ! Rien que pour ce sentiment, je pense que je m'arrêterais jamais d'écrire.

Désolée pour les fautes, pour les incohérences, pour les temps d'attente parfois monstrueux, pour la non-régularité. Et merci encore d'avoir continué à lire malgré tout ça, merci d'avoir suivi nos personnages durant trente chapitres, de m'avoir donné la force de continuer même quand j'étais démotivée ou submergée de devoirs.

Je vous souhaite une très bonne journée, une très bonne nuit, et une très bonne continuation. Prenez soin de vous, et merci encore !

P.S. : pour ceux qui m'ont demandé, j'ai eu mon bac (S) avec mention très bien ! Ce n'était pas une année facile comme vous pouvez l'imaginer, et l'écriture de cette histoire m'a permis de me détendre et de penser à autre chose, et ça a plutôt bien marché, au final :p

P.S. 2 : pour ceux qui veulent lire d'autres de mes écrits, j'ai un autre compte : _LStories_ où je publie également !


End file.
